


The (Royal?) Richardson Diaries

by pikipikimikimiki



Series: The (Royal?) Richardson Diaries [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Multiple Partners, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 225,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikipikimikimiki/pseuds/pikipikimikimiki
Summary: This is Book Two! Welcome if you're new, welcome back if not. :)Brianna Richardson is working to clear her name after the press has sullied her reputation. Along the way she sorts out the feelings she has for both Drake and Liam while working to discover who has a grudge against her.She works alongside her newfound friends, including the incomparable Hana and the fiesty Olivia, to discover the identity of her saboteur.This is Pixelberry's The Royal Romance from the MC's POV, essentially. The story closely follows the original dialogue and story closely, but expect to see original scenes throughout.





	1. Chapter One: Brianna’s Back Bitches

* * *

* * *

It had officially been the longest day of Brianna’s life. She was sitting in the airport, being monitored by two royal guards, waiting for a flight back to New York. Back at the palace, her things were being packed up and she had her purse with some essentials as she sat in the tiny terminal, waiting for her flight. She had tried to remove her makeup with the soap in the bathroom, so her skin was red and splotchy from scrubbing at it, her eyes were puffy and tired from crying, and her hair was a frazzled mess around her head. A pile of bobby pins laid next to her, and her stunning coronation dress was wrapped in two trash bags. Blessedly the guards had bought her a cheap airport outfit to change into, as they recognized a flight in her ballgown was mortifying and terribly uncomfortable. Now she was in a baggy pair of olive-green sweatpants, white flip flops, and a violently pink tank top that said ‘I ♥ Apples’ and underneath, in a hideously swirled font, ‘…and Cordonia, too!’ In other words, she’d never looked worse.

It had happened so quickly. After her and the Beaumont brothers were ejected from the palace following the fake scandal about Brianna cheating on Prince Liam during the social season where she was vying for his proposal, the guards had whisked her, Bertrand, and Maxwell off the property. They were then split apart, and Brianna was taken to the airport. Apparently, her things would be shipped back to her. Not that it really mattered, she thought bitterly.

The PA system dinged politely, and an accented voice announced, “Now boarding economy class for passengers of flight PB205 to New York City.”

“That’s me,” Brianna said to no one. She scooped up her passport, her boarding pass, the bobby pins, and her dress. She’d been allowed to request her purse from the palace, so she at least had her wallet, her passport, and some mints. She dumped the bobby pins inside and popped a mint in her mouth. Might as well.

“Goodbye, Cordonia,” she whispered as she looked at the airport lobby one more time. The guards watched her closely, and she couldn’t help rolling her eyes in response. What was she going to do, stab them with her bobby pin collection?

She thought she heard a noise, something that sounded like her name, but when she looked back there was nothing. Wishful thinking.

  
“Wait! Bree!”

She turned back again and was stunned to see Maxwell rushing toward her. Bertrand followed, and she blinked hard, looking between them in confusion.

“Maxwell! Bertrand?” she exclaimed, looking at them in wonder. As they drew closer, the guards intercepted them, standing between Brianna and the brothers menacingly.

“Hey!” Maxwell shouted, bouncing on his tiptoes to peek around the guards.

Bertrand scoffed loudly, folding his arms tightly in front of him. “You will keep your hands to yourselves. I am the _Duke of Ramsford_!” The two guards exchanged looks and backed down after Bertrand introduced himself. “That’s better. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have business to conduct.”

The guards looked at each other again, this time with hesitation. Bertrand sighed. Loudly. “Or will House Beaumont have to demand recompense for yet another slight?” The guards shook their heads and walked away. Brianna couldn’t help a tiny smile at Bertrand’s commanding voice.

Maxwell rushed around the guards. “Bree!” He was beaming, and his unbridled energy was such a welcome sight in this grey and beige box.

  
  
“Did you come here help me?” she asked hopefully, looking at Maxwell desperately. He nodded excitedly.

“Yes! Well… kind of? I mean, not in the sense that we have any answers, but we are here for you. We still believe in you, Bree!”

Brianna frowned in surprise. “Really?” Her gaze shifted to Bertrand. “Both of you?”

With a hesitant frown, Bertrand watched her closely. “Just tell me… is it true? That you’ve been carrying on a romantic relationship with Tariq?”

“Of course it’s not true! This isn’t Bree’s fault!” Maxwell interjected frantically.

“Shush.” Bertrand held up a hand to silence his brother. “I want to hear it from her.”

Brianna ran a hand through her hair nervously. “Bertrand, of course it’s not true, but—”

“Then you were set up,” he replied easily, and she felt her heart pound. Did he really believe her? “And I have no criticism of how you handled yourself.”

“Bertrand,” she said softly. “I’m not with Tariq. But… I might be in love with someone else.” She felt her heart slam in her chest as she said the words, feeling slightly woozy. It was so hard to admit it, especially considering the accusations against her. But… if the brothers were here to help, she couldn’t let them do it under false pretenses.

  
  
“What?” he exclaimed, looking to Maxwell for assistance. Poor Maxwell looked just as surprised as Bertrand.

“That does complicate things,” Maxwell said slowly, watching Bertrand. “But as long as you’re still here for House Beaumont…”

“We need you to be queen,” Bertrand said bluntly.

“You wouldn’t abandon us, would you?” Maxwell asked sadly, looking at her with those damned sad eyes.

Brianna shifted, setting some her stuff back down on the pleather waiting room couch. “Look, it’s not that easy…” she said lamely, but Bertrand held up a finger to pause her.

“Besides, if you’ve fallen for someone else at court, staying with us is your best way of seeing them again,” he said, and Brianna shrugged.

  
“Not that it matters much anymore… Someone had it out for me. The whole thing was a setup,” she snapped, rubbing her temples. “Sorry. I’m just stressed.”

“We’re here to take you back!” Maxwell clapped once, and she tilted her head in confusion.

“What?”

“We’re going to fight this,” Bertrand explained. “No one smears the name of House Beaumont.”

Brianna threw her arms out, exasperated. “But… what’s the point? Isn’t it over? Prince Liam chose Madeleine.”

“_King_ Liam chose Madeleine, but nothing is set in stone,” Bertrand corrected. “There’s still a chance for you to be with him, as there’s a constitutional provision that states the king is able to change his selection cases for the good of the nation. It hasn’t been invoked in a hundred years, but there is a precedence.”

Bertrand paused as this settled in. She felt her head pounding with a headache. If she was confused before, this was truly bewildering. Bertrand cleared his throat gently. “But the more important matter is that nefarious forces are plotting against you. We must resolve this scheme against you at once.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“_None_ of this is your fault, Lady Brianna. If anyone is to blame, it’s the court for reacting as they did and even more so the true culprits behind it,” Bertrand growled, and Brianna felt a strong protectiveness over Bertrand in that moment. He had his faults, but this was incredibly sweet… he didn’t owe her anything, but here he was. “House Beaumont supports you unequivocally, and we will stand by you to the bitter end.”

Brianna tried to subtly wipe the fresh tears that were falling, but she was certain Bertrand saw them. Maxwell smiled and said, “And to the sweet end too…”

“Indeed. I’m optimistic that we will prevail. Though we do have our work cut out for us,” Bertrand warned.

"Work? And what work is that, exactly?” she asked with a raised brow.

Maxwell smiled comfortingly. “We’re going to have to prepare you for the engagement tour…”

  
“The what?”

“Ahem.” Bertrand looked to Maxwell, nodded, and met Brianna’s confused eyes. “The only unfortunate thing about clearing your name and finding out what happened is that we have to follow the royal court around, and they’re currently gearing up for the King and Countess Madeleine’s royal engagement tour.”

“It’s going to be amazing! We’re going _everywhere_,” Maxwell sang, ticking off places on his fingers. “We’ll be seeing the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the sea in Capri, the bamboo groves in China… it’s going to be a lot of nonstop parties and a ton of fun!” He was grinning like a goof until he realized the error of his words, and he pursed his lips awkwardly. “I mean, if you ignore the whole Liam and Madeleine being together thing. But what do you say, Bree? Travel the world, clear your name, party with friends, and save Liam and the kingdom?”

“Hmmm,” Brianna looked between the brothers, at her boarding pass, and back to the guards. The PA was announcing the final boarding call for her flight. “I say, I’m done with this. I’m going to back to New York to rebuild my life without all these games!”

The thought of never seeing Drake again made her heart literally ache but going back to Cordonia while Liam paraded his new romance in front of her nose seemed too awful. Things were over with Drake, and if Liam didn’t want to fight for her, why should she drag herself back and go through all of this for him? The only tiny thing that made Brianna seethe with anger was the false press about her scandal, but she’d have to live with that.

“I know we’re asking a lot of you…” Maxwell began, and Bertrand chimed in. “But House Beaumont still needs you. And so does Cordonia.”

Maxwell smiled at Brianna, a secret sort of smile. “Besides, it wouldn’t be much fun if it all ended here.”

“No… it wouldn’t,” she admitted, her lips tugging up into a smile.

  
“We’ll set this right, Bree,” Maxwell said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly. Bertrand nodded abruptly. “The perpetrators will receive their comeuppance.”

“That all sounds… like exactly what I need,” she admitted, slowly. “I’m having a hard time with my name being dragged through the mud like this… maybe I’m giving up too quickly.”

Bertrand looked at Brianna once more. “Splendid. Now then, shall we get to work?”

Brianna nodded, picking up her things again. She followed the brothers through the airport, her mind spinning. This would be extremely complicated, and it would be hard to get back in the royal spotlight after she’d been so resigned to going back to normal life. However… she’d see Liam again. Maybe after everything was said and done, there’d be a chance there to repay House Beaumont for everything they had done for her.

As they walked to the car, she cleared her throat. “You know, I thought you’d given up on me. After what happened tonight, I didn’t think I’d ever hear from any of you again.”

Maxwell slung an arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. “We could never forget about you! We came here as soon as we could. You remember, we were split up! Then palace security took us to a holding room. It was looking dicey, but… Bertrand really gave the ole what-for!”

She gave a snort of laughter. “I would’ve liked to see that.”

“Oh, it was his finest ‘how dare you’ and ‘House Beaumont commands you to release us’ sort of speech.”

Bertrand coughed, adjusting the lapels of his blazer with a satisfied smirk. “One does not treat the Duke of Ramsford with anything less than respect.”

“Oof. How did anyone survive the tongue-lashing?” she giggled, readjusting the garbage bags containing her dress as they approached the Beaumont limo.

“They didn’t,” Bertrand laughed quickly, almost like a bark. “Now, get in the limo. We have a lot of work to do before the welcome party at Madeleine’s estate, and we haven’t a moment to lose!”

* * *

Brianna opened the door to her bedroom, letting out a long sigh. This Beaumont room felt like home, in a strange way. It really was a gorgeous bedroom, with an entire wall of windows, high ceilings, and exposed wood. The bedding was all white, and there was a fireplace at the foot of the bed with a cozy, cabin-style rug underneath. The cozy vibes were juxtaposed with a crystal chandelier, and the crisp bedding, and the little touches of luxury like the fresh cut flowers on the dresser. Somehow her bags from the palace were now in the building, and she decided to get to unpacking so she could take a bath and go to sleep.

“Home sweet home,” she said as a greeting to the room before she got started with unpacking. Just as she finished with the last pieces of her luggage, Bertrand knocked on her door.

“Hey,” she greeted, holding the door open for him.  
  
“We should talk about the next few weeks. Because of the plot against you, the press is currently having a field day with smearing your name.”

Brianna clenched he teeth in frustration. “Great…”

“I’ll figure out how to best spin the media circus, but you will have to ensure your future behaviour is impeccable.”

Brianna shrugged. “And that means?”

“There’ll be no mistakes in your education. You’re learning as much about courtly behaviour as you can before the tour kicks off. This time, you’ll be prepared for anything,” he said with a proud smile.

“Anything?”

  
  
“Anything.”

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Brianna settled into a routine with the Beaumonts. Every morning she’d wake up and go for a jog (sometimes Maxwell would even join) followed by a refreshing shower. After she’d dressed, they’d do a practice meal over breakfast where the brothers would take turns questioning her or simply pretending that they were at some sort of ball or gala. Then she’d work with Bertrand in the mornings. They’d go over Cordonian history, customs, and traditions. Usually they would all do something different for lunch, and she’d have some free time. Brianna had used most of this time in the weeks to practice doing her hair and makeup in fancier styles, studying on her own, or trying to take her mind off a certain tall, dark, and handsome man. 

In the evenings, she’d mostly work with both the brothers on etiquette and other topical lessons, like dancing. Maxwell would teach her at least five times a week how to dance, while Bertrand would work in his study, humming along to the music. Dinners were usually a break where they could come together and relax after a busy day, but at least three times a week Bertrand would make Brianna and Maxwell roleplay as Brianna and Liam over various dinner scenarios. They had fun, but it was hard work. At the end of it all, Brianna had taken to drawing a hot bath with a glass of wine before bed and unwinding. Sometimes she and Maxwell would play card games, and on rarer occasions she’d challenge Bertrand to a game of chess. The routine was beginning to feel so normal, so comfortable, but she couldn’t help but feel pangs of loneliness every night. Not once did anyone try to reach out to her. Liam never tried to explain why he chose Madeleine, and Hana never made sure that Brianna was okay. Worst of all, Drake never contact her. They’d say goodbye, but she thought since the crown wasn’t an issue any more, something might have happened there, but… she was wrong.

It was the day before they had to leave, and Brianna was trapped with Bertrand learning table etiquette. Her thoughts were spinning as he pointed out different forks, but she kept settling on being enthralled with her progress. She was impressed with how well she was doing, and how far she’d come in just a few weeks, and her mind drifted back to all the training she’d been doing…

* * *

* * *

_Within the first week of training, Brianna felt wholeheartedly confident in her dancing abilities—at least with the waltz. One evening, she was dancing with Maxwell under sparkling chandeliers, floating around in her coronation dress, thinking this very thought about how well she’d been progressing. They finished the dance and she looked at Maxwell excitedly. _

_“You’ve mastered the Cordonian Waltz!” he said proudly, breaking off into a frown. “Your quickstep’s a bit, well…” _

_  
“Slow,” Bertrand snapped from his watchful armchair. He’d dragged it in from the study so he could supervise the dancing occasionally._

_Before Brianna could get disheartened, not that she was prone to that kind of attitude, Maxwell was already grabbing her hand again. “Let’s try that one again from the top!”_

_He grabbed her again and they resumed dancing. “Quick, quick, glide… quick, quick, glide,” she whispered under her breath._

_That night, she collapsed in bed, rubbing her feet. Things were absolutely exhausting, but she felt better knowing she’d be prepared his time. Well, more prepared. There was still so much to learn, but she had this bitterness inside of her where she wanted to show everyone in Cordonia, all the press, and Liam, that she could be the perfect princess they desired. Not that she necessarily wanted to be that person, but she wanted to show that she could overcome the adversity. It was deeper than that, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to prod around in those feelings just now. Instead, she ran a scalding hot bath and sank into it, letting the water lap over her skin while she stared at the ceiling numbly. Progressing was easy, but these long nights were lonely._

* * *

_A few days later, Maxwell suggested they unwind with a relaxed dinner. Bertrand disagreed, but he did propose a wine and food tasting type event (his way of phrasing the word ‘test’) and they had agreed._  
  
Brianna was on her fourteenth taste of wine, and while she had been tasting most of them and then spitting them out, more of it had made its way down her throat than she probably would have liked to admit.

_“Hmmm, this cabernet is pretty good,” Brianna said, sipping at the wine Bertrand had poured for her. She looked up at him, smiling stupidly._

_Bertrand clicked his tongue disappointingly. “That might have passed for a reaction in a dive bar in New York, but in the royal court, you’d be laughed out of the room!”_

_Brianna looked in the wine glass, swirling the liquid around. “I meant to say… the mouthfeel of this cabernet is velvety and full, with jammy stone-fruit flavours.” She raised her brows, looking at Bertrand for approval._

_Maxwell laughed. “I can almost taste the pretension. It’s perfect!”_

_“Woohoo!” Brianna cheered, clinking her glass with Maxwell’s roughly. _

_Bertrand rubbed his temples, fighting off his budding headache. “You two are simply too much. I think we have done enough for the night. Rest well,” he said, and the two waved goodbye to him and refilled their cups. _

_“I think you’re such a good friend,” Brianna told Maxwell, narrowing her eyes and getting close to him. “A very good friend.”_

_“Thanks,” he slurred, smiling dopily at her. _

_"Mmhmm. Maxie?”_

_“Nooo, don’t call me that,” he said, shaking his head vigorously._

_“I’m gonna do it, y’know. Knock their socks off.”_

_“Yeah!” Maxwell cheered, downing the rest of his wine with a little shudder._

_“Yeah!” she echoed, doing the same. Too much wine. “Fuck you Hunter, I can be aaaanyone I wanna be! I can be sooo royal!” Brianna’s voice was high pitched, taking on an affected quality, and it made Max burst into giggles. They ended up falling asleep together on the couch, their limbs a mess, and woke to a very red, very angry Bertrand scolding them harshly. _

* * *

_Nearly a week after the wine incident, things had really turned around. Brianna’s training was going really well, and she was really getting it. Just… not at the moment._

_Sweat was pouring down Brianna’s forehead as she bent over near the fountain, trying to catch her breath. “Okay, but I jog every damn day Maxwell. Why do I have to run laps around the estate?”_

_“It’s just like that thing they do in movies, you know? Like when you’re getting ready for something?” Maxwell shrugged, squinting at the stopwatch._

_Brianna turned to him slowly, her voice thick with joking rage. “Maxwell.”_

_“Okay, honestly I know you run every day and I thought you’d want company. But I wanted to make it more official, with the stopwatch and making it laps and stuff.” He wiggled his brows at her. “Besides, we’re having fun together, right?”_

_“Yeah, yeah,” she groaned, stretching for a moment before she picked up the pace and started jogging again._

_“By the way…” Maxwell began, looking sideways at her. “Who is Hunter?”_

_Brianna nibbled on her lower lip nervously. “I guess I haven’t told you that story.”_

_  
“No. But you don’t have to.”_

_“I know. He was… an ex, who tried to change me. Well, he did change me,” Brianna said, picking up the pace. “For the worse. We broke up.” Her muscles burned, and it felt good to be doing this. Maxwell had to run faster to keep up, and she shot him a smile._

  
  
“Race ya!”

* * *

* * *

The staircase’s cold marble was very inviting after a long evening of table etiquette lessons in Bertrand’s stuffy study. Briana sprawled on the stairs, sighing deeply as she ran through the different forks in her mind. Maxwell joined her, humming a tune to himself.

“If I have to look at another fork, I’m going to throw it into the wall… Who knew there’d be so many kinds?” she complained.

“Bertrand. He knows all the forks. But cheer up! Lessons are over for now. We’ll be travelling to Madeleine’s estate tomorrow in Fydelia for the welcome party, and that’s when things will really start happening.”

“Finally. I’m ready to look into the blackmail note and get to the bottom of everything. I really want to know who set me up. When I get proof of who did this…” Brianna’s hands scrunched into fists and her voice grew harsh.

Maxwell looked at her apprehensively. “You’re kind of scary when you’re mad.”

“I’m just ready to get some answers. Like, why did Liam choose Madeleine?” she said, holding up a hand to stop Maxwell from explaining. “I know, I know. There are all these weird royal rules. But still… it hurt.”

Maxwell pulled her close around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. “I know Bree.”

In the past few weeks, she’d grown even closer to Maxwell and she’d shared some of her feelings regarding Liam with him. He didn’t know all of the details, or about Drake exactly, but he knew she was grappling between two people and trying to navigate her feelings.

“Hey, we’ll figure it all out,” he continued, smiling. “We’re going to fight back, remember? The rest will fall into place. It’ll be easier when we’re on the engagement tour with all the major players at court and can see how people act around you.”

“Yeah… I guess that’s not all that’s bothering me,” she admitted, nervously twisting a simple silver ring around her finger. Bertrand would smack her hand if he saw her, but Maxwell usually didn’t care about her nervous habits.

“What else is on your mind?”

She felt tears prick in her eyes and she sighed. “These past few weeks, I haven’t heard a thing from anyone outside House Beaumont. I thought I’d at least talked with Drake. Or Hana,” she added quickly. “It bothers me. Have you talked to her at all?”

Maxwell frowned. “I lost track of her in the chaos after the coronation. I did hear she went back home though. And… Drake usually keeps to himself. Before this last social season, it wasn’t unusual for me not to hear from him for months at a time.”

Brianna nodded, grateful that he gave that extra information. “I just thought Hana might keep in touch.”

“It’s for the best, really,” Bertrand said, stepping into the foyer and walking down the stairs. “You shouldn’t be talking with anyone at court.”

“But why?” she asked, twisting around to look at Bertrand.

“Brianna, someone wanted you to fail,” he replied simply.

“And you think it might be one of them?” she asked.

“No, but you’d better be extra careful. Anything you say, text, or do may be used against you. Conversations are recorded. Texts are intercepted. If it’s written or spoken over a phone line, we must assume that it’ll eventually fall into the wrong hands. Ergo, we must keep any electronic communications to a minimum.”

She crossed her arms and eyed him. “So I shouldn’t talk to my friends?”

“Actually,” Bertrand began, catching her eye with the smallest hint of a smile. “They’ll probably be very helpful to us. But if you do talk to them, do it all in person. You’ll get your chance tomorrow.” He clapped his hands twice, motioning for them to stand. “I’d suggest you get some rest. We’re getting up early tomorrow, and we have a long journey ahead of us.”

* * *

Brianna had spent most of the night packing her things up, but she’d had a hard time sleeping. There was just such a nervous energy strumming inside her. She could hardly believe she was going back. She’d get to see all the familiar faces, and she’d be thrust back into the social scene once more.

In the morning she went over her appearance very carefully. She had curled her hair loosely, so it tumbled over her shoulders with an effortless appeal. Her makeup was light, but it accentuated her features. Her nails and toes were painted a pale, gleaming pink, and her normally fair skin had just a hint of sun kissed tan. Bertrand had been feeding them a very clean diet, and she’d been working out a lot, so her figure was more toned than usual, though she was not as lithe and lean as Madeleine. Brianna still had ample curves, and she had actually been sad to seem of them start to melt away. Maxwell had reassured her the rich food of the tour would be worth the diet and exercise beforehand, and she was inclined to believe him.

They dragged their luggage to the limo, piled in, and started driving. Brianna nestled against Maxwell’s shoulder, letting herself drift into a dreamless nap. Maxwell nudged her awake softly when they were about five minutes away. As the limo pulled up to the grade estate, Brianna couldn’t help but admire the country appeal of Madeleine’s property. The greenery was lush and rich against the stonework of the buildings and paths. As Maxwell helped her out of the limo, she had to let out a slow, impressed whistle. “Wow… this is something.”

“Madeleine’s family home is considered one of the finest in Cordonia.”

Bertrand joined them, his head moving along the property to take in every detail. “And, lucky for us, she’s been gracious enough to grant us rooms in the main house… though I’m still not certain if we should take this as a good sign or not.”

“You mean she might be keeping her friend close but her enemies closer?” Maxwell asked, and Bertrand nodded.

“Precisely.”

Maxwell grabbed some of Brianna’s bags and offered to help her get settled. She accepted gratefully, and they made their way through the stunning house into her room. It was all varying shades of blue, white, and gold, and the bed looked so very sumptuous.

“Well, this is lovely! I kind of expected her to put you in a broom closet or something,” he admitted, scratching his neck as he looked around.

Brianna looked around. “For all we know, this is what passes for a broom closet around here.”

He chuckled appreciatively. “Good point. I can’t wait to see what the rest of the house looks like.”

Bertrand knocked on the open door, poking in. Brianna arched her brow and was tempted to ask how long he’d be standing there for, but she let it slide. He looked at the pair and tapped his watch meaningfully. “If we can be certain of anything, it’s that Madeleine will be going to great lengths to present a show of strength tonight. Now, you should get dressed for the welcome party. Remember, this is your grand re-entrance to courtly society.”

She heaved a huge, dramatic sigh. “I know, Bertrand. Remember the weeks of training, my previous four-year education in public relations, the last social season, and my natural talent?” Brianna was counting each point off on her fingers, but Bertrand simply blinked and continued.

“The others in court don’t know you’re here, so it’ll be quite a surprise…”

Brianna looked up, her heart quickening. No one knew she was here? _Liam_ didn’t know?

“It’s imperative that you look your finest,” Bertrand finished.

“Let me guess… I’m on my own for that. As usual,” she said, shooting him a winning smile to show she was kidding. Mostly.

Bertrand shook his head, pulling a pink dress from the closet. “Actually, Maxwell insisted that we do our part. If you would?” He held it out to her, and she took the hanger and admired the dress for a minute, nodding.

“It… it looks really great. Hold on,” she said, moving to the closet to slip it on. It was a plain pink dress, but the colour suited her well and the fit was impeccable. She skimmed her hands over her hips, tapping her fingers nervously. Was it enough?

“Drumroll please!” she called out, and she could hear Bertrand making a scoffing noise, but Maxwell happily obliged. Brianna stepped out with a grin, on her tip toes to feign invisible heels, and looked to the brothers. “How do I look?”

Bertrand smiled in approval as he assessed the outfit. “Perfectly respectable. It’s dignified, it’s distinctive, plus, it’s designer.”

“I’ve always wanted triple D’s!” Brianna joked, and Maxwell burst out laughing, slapping her hand in a high five.

“Lady Brianna!” Bertrand scolded.

“And it was on sale,” Maxwell added, and Brianna high fived him again.

“Maxwell!” Bertrand snapped, louder.

“What?”

Bertrand shook his head, but his lip twitched in amusement. “In any case, if you can’t come up with something better, I think this will be quite sufficient.”

“I also had one of the local shops send over a dress if you want another option…” Maxwell offered, pulling the closet door back to reveal a garment bag.

“Let me try it on…” Brianna said, returning to the closet. She slipped the second dress on and immediately felt so sumptuous. It was a navy dress with an extremely fitted bodice and a low-cut front. There was a thick piece of fabric under the bust to keep it from looking too scandalous. It flared out at her hips, reminiscent of a ballroom gown, but it cut off at her knees with intricate beading at the hem that wove up the full skirt. It reminded her of the way stars sparkled in the night sky.

As she stepped out, she tossed her hair over her shoulder. “If I’m going into a battlefield, I better have the best armour,” she explained.

Maxwell whistled appreciatively. “You look stunning. No one’s gonna want to mess with you. Shall we head out? You look ready.”

“Believe me, I’m more than ready to clear my name,” Brianna sighed, opening one of her luggage bags to search for a pair of silver shoes. She’d bought them while she was staying at the Beaumont’s place, and she knew they’d be perfect with the outfit. She found them and slipped them on, looking up at Maxwell with a smile. It was always nice to close her height difference with a boost.

“We won’t rest until justice has been done!” Maxwell clapped. Brianna pulled her hair back into a loose, low ponytail and fussed with her locks until it gave her one of those effortlessly glamorous looks reminiscent of the red-carpet starlets. She touched up her lip gloss and added some more blush (she was thankful she had the insight to add her makeup essentials to her purse instead of packing them away) and smiled at her reflection.

  
“Thank you, Maxwell.”

He offered her an arm, and she looped her arm through his. “My lady.”

“M’lord,” she replied goofily. They headed to the grand hall together, Bertrand in tow, and Brianna took long, deep breaths to steady herself. This was it. Madeleine’s staff opened the doors to the hall as Brianna put on little smile, like she had a secret to keep, and walked in with Maxwell. Her head was high, her outfit was gorgeous, and she was playing music in her head so her walk had confidence. There were scattered gasps as they walked in, and they were followed with indistinct whispers. The press was in the room, and she could hear them talking amongst themselves as well.

“It’s Lady Brianna!”

“…dare she show her face…”

“As fashionable as ever. She hasn’t missed a beat, even in social exile…”

“Lady Brianna?”

“…love the shoes!”

“It’ll be interesting to see what Lady Brianna intends to accomplish tonight…”

“Who is that?”

“Mon dieu! I can’t believe she’d dare show her face here…”

Brianna was tempted to roll her eyes. “That must be Kiara,” she said quietly to Maxwell, turning her head to offer the shy smile she’d been practicing to the other side of the room. Demure, innocent, and sweet. That’s how she wanted to look. Just for tonight, of course. This was a little overwhelming, and she hadn’t realized her grip on Maxwell’s arm had tightened until he turned and grinned reassuringly at her.

“You’re doing great,” he mumbled.

“Thanks, Maxwell.”

Before they could make it much further into the hall, a polished older woman approached them, a smirk on her face. Brianna thought she looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place her.

“Excuse me,” the lady said, “you must be the infamous Lady Brianna.”

“That’s right,” she replied.

“How bold of you to attend… but it’d be a boring part without a little scandal, don’t you think?” Brianna tried to think of a witty response, but the lady was too quick. “Welcome to Fydelia.”

“Welcome?” Brianna repeated. “That must make you Madeleine’s mother.”

“That’s right. I suppose the family resemblance must be what gave me away… and hopefully not my age!” The woman smiled, and Brianna returned it easily. She liked this woman, and it was hard to see their resemblance when she smiled since Madeleine so rarely did. “My name is Adelaide.”

Brianna ducked into a curtsy, loving the feel of her flared dress while she did it. She felt like… well, like a princess. Though princesses wouldn’t be curtsying a lot, Brianna supposed.

“My Lady. It’s an honour to be here, what a beautiful estate!”

  
Adelaide nodded. “Thank you. The press said you were an uncouth American who jilted King Liam… but now that I’ve met you, I’m not sure I believe them.” She turned to Maxwell and frowned. “Now, you. I believe everything they say about you.”

“You’re looking lovely as ever, Lady Adelaide,” Maxwell replied kindly, a twinkle in his eye.

“Lord Maxwell Beaumont, you have quite a bit of explaining to do!” she admonished him. Brianna looked to Maxwell curiously. “How is that I’m never invited to any of those Beaumont parties that I’ve heard so much about?”

Maxwell laughed, his eyes crinkling. “Must’ve been a terrible oversight on our part!”

“See to it that I’m on the guest list for the next one, if there are any more parties now that you’re more… settled.” Adelaide smiled as she took a step back, looking over the two of them. “Don’t the two of you make a darling couple.”

“Me and Maxwell?” Brianna repeated, catching his eye with a twinkle. “A darling couple? We do look cute together, don’t we?”

He looked at her, his eyes wide. “We do?” She elbowed him gently. “I mean, of course we do!”

“The cutest,” Brianna agreed, nodding. After a beat, she smiled at Adelaide. “Although we look amazing together, we’re just friends. Or maybe like brother and sister.”

“Bree—I mean, Brianna is House Beaumont, after all.”

Adelaide looked between them, her expression showing that she clearly didn’t believe them. “Lady Brianna, you are an intriguing one… but, of course. Brother and sister. Now, you should go pay your respects to Madeleine. Don’t let me keep you any longer.”

They parted ways, and as they made their way across the shiny marble floor, Brianna leaned in and whispered to Maxwell, “I hope you don’t mind that I played along for a bit there. I just wanted to have some fun.”

“Oh! No, of course not. It was funny. You know I’m always down for whatever.” Maxwell nudged her gently. “Now, game faces. It’s time to talk to Madeleine.”

“Ugh. Do we have to?” she whispered back, half-joking, as they approached Madeleine. She was looking radiant, her complexion clear and radiant, her hair light blonde and catching the fiery light of the hall. Her figure was slim as always, and she wore an extremely flattering emerald green dress.

Madeleine turned to the pair, a smug smile dancing across her lips. “Oh, Lady Brianna, I’m so pleased that your recent fall from grace didn’t keep you away. A lesser woman more well-versed in courtly politics might have gone into hiding.” She paused, looking Brianna up and down slowly. “It’s so very brave of you to be here.”

“Lady Madeleine, I just want to say congratulations on your engagement. You must be so happy,” she said, and Maxwell seemed to relax beside her once he realized she was taking the high road.

“Thank you, dear. I’ve never been happier. With all the royal commitments, it’s been a bit of a whirlwind.”

“It’s so nice of you to be concerned about me despite your busy schedule! Especially considering your engagement,” Brianna said sweetly. “You don’t have to worry about me though, it’ll take more than a few lies to get rid of me.”

“Oh my,” Madeleine murmured. “So you’re denying that the photos are real?”

“I was set up,” she snipped back. Maxwell squeezed her arm discreetly. She took a deep breath in through her nose. Madeleine’s floral perfume felt like a cloying fog around her.

Madeleine leveled her with a serious look. “Uh-huh. And who would want to do that?”

  
“I wish I knew!” Brianna replied, her voice saccharine. “Any ideas?”

“Oh, I’m sure I wouldn’t know… I do wish you luck in clearing your name,” Madeleine smiled coldly. “But I’m sure I’ll be far too busy to follow the news on that. I’m much too busy with this engagement tour, and you know how King Liam is. He makes me feel like I’m in a fairy tale… isn’t that right, darling?”

  
Her eyes shifted right over Brianna’s shoulder, and Brianna felt her pulse quicken. She turned slowly, and she was facing Liam. King Liam. He had somehow grown more handsome since she’d seen him last. His skin was tanned and his hair was light from the sun, and his blue eyes sparkled under the crystal chandeliers. He was tall, his chest was broad, and he looked the picture of a perfect king in his pristine suit.

“Brianna?” Liam asked dumbly, his face registering complete surprise, though he recovered quickly. “Ahem. I mean _Lady_ Brianna. I am surprised to see you. You look… well, as stunning as ever.”

She remembered the feel of him on top of her, inside of her, making her cum as she clawed at his back helplessly, their moans mingling in the night air, obscene against the quiet of the evening.

“Liam!” she greeted him somewhat breathlessly, flashing a smile quickly. “I’ve missed you.”

His face fell slightly. “I’ve… I’ve missed you too. We need to—”

Madeleine cut him off with a squeeze to his arm as she rested her hand on his arm. Brianna noticed that her diamond engagement ring looks garish on Madeleine’s tiny finger. “We need to see to the rest of our guests, _sweetheart_.” She looped her arm through his and kissed his smooth cheek, smiling cockily at Brianna. “Being the royal couple of the hour has its obligations.”

“Ah, right,” Liam said, looking to Brianna helplessly.

Brianna opened her mouth, her voice gone. “But…”

Next to her, Maxwell gave her a little poke, and she stopped. “It was so wonderful to see you both,” she said instead, her smile small and her voice a little flat.

“Lady Brianna. Lord Maxwell.” Liam moved away with Madeleine and they began circulating around the room. She watched the royal couple carefully, finally turning back to Maxwell.

“It’s way harder than I thought to see him. And to see him with her, it’s like…” Brianna tried to capture the words with a hand gesture but she simply floundered.

“I know. You did great Bree, but we’ve got to be careful around Madeleine right now.”

“It’s just… there’s so much that Liam and I need to talk about.”

“I know,” he repeated, twisting his mouth in thought. “Maybe you’ll get a chance to talk to him in private? But it’ll have to wait. Oh, I see Bertrand over by the tables. He must’ve found our seats.”

Together they made their way toward Bertrand, but they hadn’t moved very far before Kiara and Penelope stopped them. Penelope was beaming, and she gave a little, very restrained squeal.

“Brianna! I’m so excited to see you!” She enveloped Brianna in a big hug, which was startling, but welcome. Brianna laughed, squeezing her back. As they parted, Penelope stepped back and clicked her tongue admiringly. “Ooh, I love your dress! Is it new?”

Kiara cleared her throat loudly, shooting daggers at Penelope. “Penelope, what are you doing?” Her voice was a poorly hushed anger, and Brianna shifted awkwardly. “Even if Lady Brianna we deigned to associate with, we’re on Madeleine’s side now, remember?”

"Oh. Right,” Penelope mumbled.

“You’re on Madeleine’s _side_?” Brianna asked Penelope, her brows furrowed in confusion. “But… I thought we were friends? There are _sides_?”

Penelope looked crushed at her words. “We are! And, there are sides.”

“Friendship has nothing to do with it,” Kiara explained, looking to where Madeleine and Liam were laughing with an older couple. “Also, not to put too fine a point on it, but she’s made us her ladies-in-waiting.”

Penelope nodded eagerly. “It’s a huge, huge honour. We’re basically her closest confidantes!”

Kiara looked to Brianna and spoke slowly, as if she was choosing her words carefully. “But that also means that we’re beholden to be loyal to her.”

“I suppose that means you’re not sitting in the back of the room with us,” Brianna chuckled drily.

“Hardly. Madeleine has placed us in a very high position of honour at her table,” Kiara replied.

Brianna smiled. “Well, then I guess thank you for letting me know.”

Penelope touched Brianna’s arm gently, her eyes sympathetic. “It was the least we could do.”

“And we might even get in trouble for talking with you this long. Come on, Penelope.” With a tug on Penelope’s arm, the girls went to the front of the room where the head table was laid out. It was all crisp white linens, red plush chairs in gold trim, and polished silver and crystal. The other tables were identical, but location was everything.

“It’s their loss,” Maxwell insisted as they made their way to Bertrand. “We’re way more fun than Madeleine’s table.” Brianna agreed, and they finally got settled at their table and filled Bertrand in on the situation quietly.

Bertrand listened raptly, and he leaned back slightly when they were finished. “It seems Madeleine has wasted no time consolidating power. Unfortunately, she has us at a disadvantage. We don’t have anything to offer potential allies.”

“It’s okay! We don’t need anyone else. We’ve got each other!” Maxwell said, beaming.

Bertrand looked from Maxwell to Brianna, and back to Maxwell. He shook his head sadly. “God help us. House Beaumont is doomed.”

“Come on, have a little faith,” Brianna said with a dry chuckle. “We’ve just got to figure out how to clear my name. Speaking of, now that we’re at court, how’s that going?”

Bertrand sighed, and before he could speak the servers came by and deposited the first course of the meal, a weird looking beet salad. Brianna speared a piece of what she assumed to be water chestnut as Bertrand cleared his throat.

“I spoke briefly with some of the reporters. They haven’t been able to reach Tariq for comment. And obviously you haven’t given them an official statement yet.” Bertrand paused to sip his wine, and he looked to the press table quickly and lowered his voice. “According to Ms. de Luca, your best chance at clearing your name is to compel Tariq to make a statement with you explaining the misunderstanding. Where do you think Tariq stands?” he asked Brianna.

“I think Tariq got set up just like I did,” she said, shrugging. “He seemed to think that I was in _his _room, and that _I_ was somehow confessing my love to _him_.”

“Yeah, I’ve known Tariq a long time, and I don’t think he’s ever made the first move,” Maxwell agreed. “For what it’s worth, I think he was genuinely confused.”

“Which means we both got played.” Brianna poked a beet angrily, and Bertrand scolded her quietly as the fork scraped at the plate.

“No matter how we might feel about him, he is the key to all of this. We need to find him and get him to make a statement,” Bertrand conceded, his annoyance almost palpable.

Brianna rubbed her temples gently. “Where do we start?”

“He’s been conspicuously absent since that night at the country manor. He didn’t come to our home, and he wasn’t even at the coronation,” Bertrand explained.

Maxwell looked around, twisting in his chair. “And I don’t see him here tonight.”

“If he’s being used as a pawn, it’s likely that whoever set this up wanted him out of the way to prevent him from coming forward with the truth,” Bertrand said.

Brianna nodded enthusiastically. “I agree. We need to find him.”

  
“Precisely,” Bertrand said, “the sooner the better.”

Brianna caught sight of the head table where Madeleine was feeding Liam a piece of food off her fork. She pushed her plate away, annoyed. “Anyone else just lose their appetite?”

“It’ll be okay,” Maxwell smiled sympathetically.

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying the food—if nothing else, Madeleine had amazing chefs in her employ. The dessert, a wonderful passionfruit sorbet in a white chocolate mold, was particularly delectable. There were a few boring speeches, but then everyone was allowed to trickle out of the hall and back home or to their rooms. Brianna kicked off her shoes as soon as she got into her bedroom, collapsing into bed. The duvet crinkled around her and she rolled over on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

_What a wild night._

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew there was a knock at her door. Groggily she looked at the clock and realized half an hour had passed. Brianna opened the door and raised her brows once she saw Maxwell holding a stunning bouquet of two dozen roses.

“Hey,” she greeted, stepping aside. “What’s this?”

“Special delivery,” Maxwell sang, hoisting the vase higher to show it off. “Housekeeping sent over a new centerpiece for your end table.”

Brianna took the vase, burrowing her nose in the flowers and taking a deep breath. It was like a Pavlovian response to seeing flowers, she had to stick her nose in to smell. One of the stems had a strip of white around it, and she unravelled it. It was a note from Liam, and she read it twice before looking up at Maxwell and showing him the paper.

_I wouldn’t blame you if you’re furious with me, but please meet me so I can at least explain. I’ll be on the balcony outside my room in twenty minutes._

“That’s Liam’s handwriting,” Maxwell told her, tapping the paper.

“I’ve got to go.”

Maxwell looked jolted by this announcement. “But… the hallway’s crowded with staff and nobles. Madeleine basically put you in the corner of the estate farthest from Liam. He must not have known.”

She set the flowers down on her dresser, looking around the room. Her eyes settled on the balcony attached to her room, and she turned back to Maxwell with a knowing smile. “There’s more than one way out of here.”

“No way! That’s too dangerous. If you fall, you could really hurt yourself.”

Brianna bit her lip, deep in thought. “I know, but I can just imagine Liam waiting for me on that balcony. And I really need to talk to him.”

“Okay, okay,” he said, holding up his hands in defeat. “Be careful.”

“Always,” she said, giving him a hug before she closed the door behind her. For extra effect, she flipped off the lights so anyone walking by would assume she was already asleep. Brianna grabbed her sneakers, for extra grip, and headed onto the balcony. She was able to shuffle her way around the building with relative ease as there was a small pathway designed in the moulding, she assumed for workers who had to painstakingly repair the brickwork of the estate. Finally, she made her way to Liam’s balcony and stepped over the railing, sighing in relief.

“Made it!”

Liam turned from his spot on the edge of the balcony, his face brightening as he saw her.

“Brianna!” He rushed to her, sweeping her into his strong arms and holding her to his chest. She could feel his warmth, and it was comfortable, and she tilted her chin up at him, her eyes big and pleading. With ease her lips found his, and he met them eagerly. The second they touched he groaned deeply the sound stuck in his throat, and she felt a shiver dance across her skin.

“Brianna…” he repeated, dazed, his lips hovering above hers.

She shook her head, as if clearing her mind. Gently, she pushed him away. “I can’t believe I did that. We need to talk. You’re an engaged man.”

Liam’s shoulders slumped. “Yes, of course. It’s just…” he broke off, staring at her longingly. “Damn, Brianna, how I’ve missed you.”

“Liam, you never should have let me go!” she said roughly, stepping back from him. Her eyes filled with tears and she felt her nose prickle.

“I wish I hadn’t,” he said remorsefully, and she scoffed.

“Well, you did.” Brianna looked around the balcony, distracting herself for a moment. When she looked back to Liam, his gaze was fixated on her. “Are you going to ask me if it’s true?”

“You and Tariq? No. I don’t need to ask to know that it was a set up.”

Her mouth parted in astonishment, and she tried to find words. “Really? Then… but—why?”

“Why did I choose Madeleine?” She nodded wordlessly. “Someone was willing to go to great lengths to set you up, to put you in a compromising position, to invade your privacy, to put you at risk. Drake told me about the lock on your door.”

Brianna could see the rage building up inside Liam as he clenched and unclenched his fists. At the mention of Drake, she blinked a few times. She had almost forgotten how that piece complicated the entire puzzle of her life for one night, but she pushed it aside for now.

“Someone is determined to prevent you from becoming queen, and they seem to have considerable resources and access to the royal court, and if I had stood up there and chosen you, Brianna, from then on you’d be in danger.” Liam took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together, a rare nervous tick.

“I wish I could say that the palace guards would protect you, but the truth is that they had already failed at the country estate. That entire building was meant to be secure. When I think that someone who meant you harm and ruin was able to manipulate the situation so meticulously… Lady Briana, it terrifies me that they could’ve set you up for worse.” He paused. His eyes were dark with emotion. “I never told you about my mother.”

“You told me she died when you were young…” she trailed off, waiting for him.

“The details of her death were kept secret from the public, but she was poisoned. If I lost you, Brianna…” Liam took a deep breath, and grabbed her hands. His thumb ran over her skin comfortingly. “I will regret what I did at the coronation for the rest of my life because it hurt you, and I’m so sorry that it happened as it did, but in that moment the only way I could think of to keep you safe was to make them think that they’d won.”

“I understand. I’m sure you were doing what you thought you had to do, but… I wish you would have told me this, or reached out to me in some way. You do realize the last few weeks have been torture for me, right?” Brianna said, looking at him sadly. He was saying the right things, but that didn’t undo the weeks of loneliness she’d endured.

Liam squeezed her hands, his eyes full of emotion. “Brianna… I’m so, so sorry. I know this must have been miserable for you.” He brought her hands to his mouth and flipped them, palms up. He kissed her fingertips gently, his mouth hot against her skin.

  
“In order for the entire gambit to work, it had to truly appear that I believed the photos and had severed ties with you. If it’s any consolation, I’ve thought about you every single minute of every single day since we parted.”

A soft smile played at her lips. “Well, it’s some consolation.”

  
Liam’s smile was full of relief as he moved to her, his lips parted slightly. She stepped back. “Whoa, wait a second! You’re still engaged to Madeleine. Even if it’s not what’s in your heart… it’s wrong to do this.”

_You would know, wouldn’t you? Going behind his back, kissing his best friend, dreaming about Drake’s hands everywhere…_

“That’s correct. But Madeleine and I have an understanding. She knows that I’m not in love with her.”

Brianna’s jaw popped open in astonishment. “She does?”

“Yes. And… she simply doesn’t care.”

She sucked her teeth, the sound loud in the quiet of the night. “Wow. Un-fucking-believable!” Brianna threw her arms up in frustration and turned to the balcony door. Her reflection stared back in the glossy door. She looked alive, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide… but also wild. “I’m sorry.”

Brianna turned back to Liam, who was watching her. His face was pained, and it made her outburst seem offensive. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I just… really? She really knows and doesn’t care?”

“You don’t know Madeleine very well, but she’s uncompromisingly practical and as cunning as she is calculating.” He rested a hand on the balcony railing and turned his face away from her for the first time, looking over at the estate. “That’s the entire reason I picked her, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

  
  
“The night before the coronation, she came to my room and proposed such an arrangement. She told me it was obvious that I was in love with you, but that regardless of my feelings, she would be the best queen for Cordonia.” Liam looked back at her, his face so open and honest she could cry. “I could have the best of both worlds if I picked her. She’d be perfectly happy to let me continue our relationship… as long as she got to be queen.”

Brianna moved to him, letting her hand rest on his. “Liam, isn’t that suspicious?”

“It is, but there’s little I can do without proof. All I could think about in that moment was finding a way to keep you in my life.”

“So, does that make me your mistress? A scandal waiting to happen?”

“Hardly. It makes you the woman I love. And as long as we don’t get caught…” He moved closer to her, and she could feel his heat, smell the cinnamon like spice on his skin. “I find the more that gets taken away from me, Lady Briana, the more daring I become.”

“And what about the future?”

“I got engaged to Madeleine to buy us time. Her hope is that nothing changes, and I simply end up marrying her, but my hope is that we’re able to uncover the traitor plotting against you and then…” He lifted her hand to his, kissing the back of it gently.

“Happily ever after?” she asked shakily, and he nodded. Was that even the happily ever after she wanted?

“Precisely. But we’ll need to be careful… very careful.” His eyes sparked with excitement, but they quickly grew serious as he lifted her chin tenderly. “Before I met you, Lady Brianna, my greatest fear was that I’d disappoint Cordonia and my family. But now my greatest fear is that you’d come to some harm because of me.”

Her mind was spinning, and she tried to speak, but he held up a finger and pressed it to her lips softly. “I’ll do anything I have to if it means stopping that from happening. For your safety, it must still appear that we’re no longer involved.” Liam let his thumb graze her lower lip, and she swallowed thickly.

“But for tonight?” she asked, her voice low.

  
“For tonight…” he trailed off, looking at her, curiosity written all over his face.

_I need to tell him. I need to open my mouth and say the words, ‘I think I’m in love with your best friend’ or, at the very least, ‘I’ve kissed your best friend… several times, and each time was better than the last’ or maybe ‘when we had sex in the maze I couldn’t help but think of your best fucking friend.'_

Brianna looked into Liam’s eyes, their brightness reflecting the dark night sky. It was over with her and Drake, they had said goodbye, and she didn’t even know if they’d ever see each other alone again. And Liam was here, saying the right things, and she ached for his touch, and this could be right…

She slid up closer to him, letting her eyes close as her lips met his, deeply. Liam was eager against her, pulling her closer. He pulled away after a minute, his eyes searching her face slowly, like he was drinking in every detail of her. His hand reached to her, tucking a loose strand of her ponytail behind her ear. His mouth followed as he trailed kisses down her neck.

“I’ll never get enough of you, Brianna.” Liam moved to her again, kissing her deeper as his hands roamed over her body, tracing patterns against the dark fabric as he pulled her close.

“I’ve missed you,” she admitted with a throaty chuckle, letting her head fall back as he trailed kisses down her chest.

  
“Thinking of this moment has consumed my thoughts the entire time we were apart,” he mumbled against her skin.

“Then we’d better make the most of it.” Her fingers traced his leather belt, and she undid the buckle, the metal clinking against itself.

“We do have some lost time to make up for,” he agreed as his hands drifted up from her waist, reaching to her zipper. He started to unzip her, and she pulled at his shirt, clumsily working the buttons.

“Kiss me like you want me,” she said, breathless.

“That’s not going to be difficult, because I do want you.” He grabbed her neck and pulled her close, his kisses growing deeper. He opened her mouth with his and his tongue was hot and insistent against hers.

“I can tell,” she managed, and he gave her a dark look before pushing her up against the cool brick wall. His shirt was unbuttoned and his skin was feverish against where her flesh was bare in the dress. Liam pulled her dress down, kissing the creamy skin of her breasts as she shivered and made small whimpering noises. The air was shockingly cold when his mouth moved away, and she pressed her bare chest against his to warm up, her lips moving along his neck, his collarbone, over his chest, moving faster and lower.

Liam’s head lolled back as he wound his fingers through her hair, mussing up her ponytail. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slowly pulling them down and reaching for him lustily. “I missed you desperately… I want you desperately,” he said in a rumbling whisper. “I can’t wait,” he panted, his hands at her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him, nodding frantically.

“Me either.”

A shout from some party-goers in the courtyard below startled them, and Liam looked at her with frantic eyes. They both started laughing, and Liam pulled away, pulling his pants up as she fixed her dress. He let his forehead rest on hers for a minute, chuckling softly.

“Maybe we’re too exposed out here.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, giving her zipper a final tug. Liam kissed her one last time with a sweetness that made her feel so warm and loved. He stepped back, smiling sadly. “What is it?”

“I told myself that at least I’d get to see you again. Even if we couldn’t have everything right away, that’d have to be enough for me. Until I can be sure of your safety, I know it’ll have to be. Now I’m not so sure I’ll be able to withstand it.”

Brianna touched his face, letting her finger trace his cheek. “Then we’ll have to resolve this conspiracy quickly.”

“Agreed. Until then, good night, Lady Brianna.”

“Good night, King Liam.”

He brought her through his room quickly and she moved down the dark hallways with ease, slipping into her bedroom and closing the door quietly. As she got undressed and took off her makeup, she felt a weird content feeling. She still had to clear her name, and there was a lot of shit happening with Liam, but this was something. It felt like a fresh start, in a way.

* * *

There was knocking. She sat up in bed, yawning as she looked around the room, all the different shades of blue looking rosy in the sunlight that streamed through her balcony door.

“Okay, okay!” she shouted, rubbing at her eyes as she shuffled to the door. “Maxwell, I’m coming, no need to break down the door.”

“What? I thought you were gone!” she squealed as she threw the door open.

It was about to be like old times again, but maybe she didn’t need a fresh start.

  
Maybe this is where she was supposed to be.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter Two: Drake & Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Brianna reunites with some friends and foes, steps back into the spotlight for the wrong reasons, and indulges in s’mores. 
> 
> **NSFW: Language, Light Sexual Content **

* * *

* * *

“Hana!” Brianna shouted happily, pulling her friend into a hug and laughing. Hana looked amazing, toned and beautiful, with her long, glossy brown hair and a cute sundress of butter yellow.

“I missed you too,” Hana laughed as she pulled away. Brianna stepped back and ushered her friend in.

Brianna sighed happily, dabbing at the corners of her eyes were tears were threatening to fall. She was so overwhelmed, in the best way possible, and she didn’t even know how to react or what to say. Somehow it felt that because Hana was here, things would be okay. “Wow. I can’t believe you’re here. I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“To be honest, neither did I.”

“Your parents called you home. Do they know you’re here?”

Hana smiled, nodding excitedly. “I’m actually here with their blessing. My father received a call from Countess Madeleine officially inviting me to stay in Cordonia as part of her entourage. She promised the court would fine me a match worthy of the family name.”

“Well, that’s great!” she said, smiling at Hana. Her friend’s voice had sounded a little flat, but Brianna didn’t want to point all out the negatives of the situation right away, like how Hana didn’t need a match, or that Madeleine likely had some shady plan up her sleeve.

“It is…” Hana agreed slowly, “but…” She stopped and sighed. “Cordonia wouldn’t have been the same without you. I delayed my arrival just thinking about it. Then I’d heard you’d returned, and I couldn’t come here fast enough! You’re the real reason I want to be here. What made you decide to come back?”

“I’ve returned to seek revenge, find love, clear my name. You know,” she laughed as she sat on the bed and patted a spot next to her for Hana to join. “Seriously though, I do want to find out who set me up.”

Hana sat down roughly, crossing her arms. “I want to help you find anyone who dared to plot against you.” Her tone was pointed, and her face was so adorable as she knitted her brows together in anger.

“Hana, it’s not like you to get angry!”

“They hurt my best friend,” she said with a scowl. “I’m not going to just forgive that. I hate the idea of anyone scheming against you.”

Brianna squeezed her hand and smiled. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Hana shot back with a dazzling smile. “Anyway, have you seen Drake yet? He wouldn’t stop going on about how we need to take action and find out who set you up.”

There was a twinkle in Hana’s eye when she said this, and Brianna’s cheeks turned pink. “Not yet. I… I didn’t realize he was here, or that he’d still be involved in this.”

“It’ll be okay. Do you know what you’re going to do?” Hana asked kindly, and Brianna shrugged.   


“I… I care for them both, but it’s so different. But it can’t happen with Drake, and Liam’s amazing, so…” she trailed off and Hana nodded along. That was an oversimplification, but she couldn’t get into it now. Besides, things with Drake were over. Right?

“Whatever you decide, I’m here for you.”

There was another knock on the door, and Brianna raised her eyebrows at Hana. She got out of bed and opened the door.

Maxwell was beaming as he greeted her. “Rise and—Hana!” He rushed to her and pulled her into a giant hug.

“Hey, Maxwell,” she laughed, hugging him back.

Maxwell pumped his fist in the air as they parted, his face animated with delight. “And Bertrand said we’d never see you again!”

“It’s so good to see you too.”

Brianna looked at the clock and back at Maxwell. “I hate to break this up, but I assume you’re here because it’s time to get ready?”

“That’s exactly right! If you’ll please follow me to the boutique, it’s time to make yourself flawless for the engagement party.”

Hana looked up, at the two of them hopefully. “Oh… mind if I accompany you? For old time’s sake?”

“Changing hasn’t been quite the same without you,” Brianna said, pulling her friend into another hug.  


“You’re telling me,” Maxwell joked, and Brianna punched his arm lightly.  


“Perv,” she laughed. “Give me a second to get out of my pajamas and I’ll come down with you guys.”

* * *

The boutique was all white and rose gold, a horrendously tacky room. Brianna had to laugh as Maxwell led them in, one girl on each arm.

“Here we are! What’s so funny?” he asked, and she waved her hand dismissively.

Hana patted Maxwell’s arm. “I can take it from here.”

He wiped his forehead in mock relief. “You two enjoy yourselves. I’ll be prepping with Bertrand.”

Once Maxwell left, the girls dissolved into giggles. “It’s so tacky!” Brianna said between giggles, and Hana nodded. “I know.”

  
Once they calmed down, they began searching the racks of clothes. Brianna pulled a few options out as they went, and they kept up a steady stream of conversation, filling each other in on all the events of the past weeks.

“You’ve been here a day already… how have things been?” Hana asked, holding up a mint green dress with a little wrinkle in her nose.

“It’s enjoyable, actually. Much better now that you’re here,” she responded, smiling at her friend.

Hana looked baffled. “I thought you’d be more… I don’t know, upset?”

“It’s not great, but throwing a fit won’t help me clear my name.”

  
“You’re really strong. I’m not sure I’d be able to remain so calm in a situation like this.”

Brianna rolled her eyes. “I think you could, you’re way stronger than you think. Now, what do you wear to an event where your rival is engaged to the prince you were supposed to marry?”

“I think you wear something pink…” Hana said, pulling a dress from the selection she’d been putting aside. She handed it to Brianna with a little smirk. “You know you’d turn heads at the party with this dress… maybe even show up Madeleine in her own home.”

“I can’t really argue with your taste,” she agreed, holding the dress up. She moved behind the screen to slip it on. “Ohhh, it’s really tight,” she said nervously.

It was a beautiful dress, made of a silky material pale pink material with slightly darker pink lace-like pattern over top. It had little cap sleeves and the neckline had intricate cut outs so her barely tanned skin was visible in pieces.

“Okay,” she said, moving out from behind the screen and doing a little twirl.

“Oh… Brianna, you look…”

“A little stuck, unfortunately. It’s really tight,” she said, gesturing to the dress, “and I can’t get the zipper up all the way. Can you help?”

Hana nodded, moving behind Brianna to do the zipper up. She smoothed the back of the dress out, and Brianna felt a weird tension in the air. “Hana?”

Brianna turned to face Hana, catching an odd look in her eye. “This might be an awkward time to ask, but do your parents approve of our friendship now? I mean, with the plot against me…”

“Not exactly.”

“So…” Brianna paused, wondering if that was why Hana was being so off. “Should I stay away from you?”

“My parents mean the world to me, but they’re never going to stop me from spending time with you.”

“I like rebel-against-parents Hana,” she said with a laugh, pulling Hana in for another hug. “It’s so great to have you here.”

“It’s good to be here. Besides, it’s all fake about you, so we’ll clear your name and then it won’t be an issue. So let’s go finish getting ready, go to the party, and mingle.”

“Right.”

* * *

About half an hour later, Brianna spritzed herself with perfume and stepped back from the mirror. Her makeup was light and glowing with petal pink lips and rosy cheeks, her hair tucked up in one of those stylishly messy buns with a tiny braid. It was supposed to look effortlessly glamorous, but the amount of bobby pins she’d had to use to get everything laying just right was monstrous. A pair of open toed nude pumps later and she was clacking down the hallway with Hana, making their way outside. The dress was tight, but Hana assured her it was extremely flattering, and Brianna liked the idea of looking a little scandalous at the party.

The estate was in full hosting mode, and nobles mingled everywhere, sipping on pink drinks through champagne flutes and laughing pleasantly. Brianna could see Liam and Madeleine across the grounds with Constantine and Regina and she took a steadying breath. After a few minutes of mingling with some nobles, using Hana as her social lubricant, they wound up next to Madeleine.

Madeleine scowled as she looked over Brianna and her dress, and it made Brianna feel giddy with a stupid pride. Brianna couldn’t help but run over last night’s events in her mind as Madeleine sipped at her drink, her mouth tight. Liam’s mouth on hers, pushing her against the wall, ready to take her…

“Excuse me everyone,” Madeleine called out, holding her drink up and cutting off Brianna’s racy thoughts. “I would like to propose a toast. First, to each and every one of you for celebrating our engagement.”  


Applause broke out immediately, and Brianna had to admit that Madeleine looked so charming as she beamed with her perfect teeth and looked over the crowd like a proud parent.

“Secondly, to our King Father, Constantine, our Queen Mother Regina, and my mother for their support,” she continued gracefully, and Adelaide raised her glass.

“Think nothing of it, hun!” Adelaide called out, and Madeleine smiled at her mother.

“And lastly, to you, my darling. I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.” Madeleine turned to Liam with an adoring smile. He attempted to return it, but Brianna could see the warmth didn’t quite reach his eyes.

  
“I’m ever grateful to have you with me.”

Madeleine beamed as she gave her glass a little raise and took a drink, her guests following suit. Brianna hated to admit it, but even the drinks were delicious. It was like a pink lemonade champagne type bubbly drink, and she was tempted to keep chugging it as she watched Madeleine kiss Liam’s cheek.

  
“Oh honey,” Adelaide shouted. “Pecks on the cheek are sweet, but he’s your partner now! Kiss him like you mean it or I’ll do it for you.”

“That’s quite alright,” Liam said quickly, looking slightly bemused at Adelaide’s outburst.

Madeleine looked livid as she turned to her mother with a strained smile. “Mother! We’re in public.”

“That’s never stopped me!”

Constantine laughed good-naturedly. “Adelaide, I don’t think that’s the kind of support Madeleine was toasting.”

Adelaide waved off his gentle remark. “Oh, it’s fine. She needs a little prodding every now and then.”

“Well, we should have many years together ahead of us. I’m sure we’ll see her come out of her shell,” Regina assured with a calm, cool tone. She really was a political mastermind, and her ability to pivot the mood of the room from awkward to bearable was admirable. Nevertheless, Madeleine clearly couldn’t stand to be there any more so she excused herself and drifted toward where Brianna and Hana were standing.

“Lady Hana, I’m happy to see you’ve arrived,” she greeted, ignoring Brianna completely.

Hana gave her a winning smile. “It’s an honour to be here. Thank you for the invitation back to court.”

“And with Lady Brianna here as well. I hope you’ve enjoyed seeing a familiar face.”

“It’s certainly nice to see Hana,” Brianna agreed.

“You know,” Madeleine mused, “if it wasn’t for me, she’d still be on the other side of the world. I’ve heard that dogs remember those who feed them. I hope you’ll keep this in mind and remember that dear Hana is here by my personal invitation.”

“Madeleine, O’ great Madeleine, Countess of Wherever, Two-Time Future Queen of Cordonia, let me humbly thank you,” Brianna shot back rudely, polishing off her drink in a rather unladylike manner. Next to her, Hana gave her a sharp, albeit subtle, elbow to the ribs.  


“Cute,” Madeleine said flatly.

  
“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Brianna said, gritting her teeth. “I’m just upset that you’re being so uptight about this. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful.”

“Then maybe you could stand to show it a little more. Like Hana.”

Hana looked surprised. “It _is_ a great honour.”

“Hana’s always polite,” Brianna said, as if that was an excuse. She felt embarrassed about her outburst, but she couldn’t ever be someone like Hana who had been groomed to absolute perfection for these situations. Especially with Madeleine. The woman seemed to know exactly how to get under Brianna’s skin and crawl around, hitting every nerve as she did so.

Madeleine nodded, though her head barely moved with the motion. “Exactly. I want people to always be polite. So when I invite your friend back to court, you say…”

“Thank you, Madeleine. It is a great honour to be here and to have Lady Hana with us as well. Celebrating your engagement is proving to be the event of the year,” she replied in a slightly flat, pleasant tone.

“Much better. Regardless, I hope you’ve found my hospitality acceptable.”

Liam walked into the group suddenly, and Hana ducked into a curtsy. “King Liam,” she greeted, her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

“Lady Hana. I’m elated you’ve returned,” he said, his smile the perfect picture of a humbly impressed king.

“I’m very happy to be here,” Hana said.

“Lady Brianna…” he said, turning his face to her slowly. His eyes twinkled mischievously, and she batted her eyelashes at him, as subtly as she could.

“Hello, Your Majesty.”

“You look beautiful,” he said with a longing gaze and a soft smile.

Madeleine cleared her throat sharply. “I believe a new delegation of visitors have just arrived. Why don’t you go greet them, _sweetheart_?” Her voice was dripping in venom, and her tight smile had ‘pissed off fiancé’ written all over it.

“Of course. It was a pleasure seeing you again Lady Hana, Lady Brianna,” Liam said as he moved smoothly away.

“Now, Lady Hana, if I may have a word with Lady Brianna in private?”  


Brianna felt a shiver run up her spine as Hana looked between them. “Oh, of course. Brianna, I’ll find you afterwards.”

“Walk with me,” Madeleine demanded, starting off on her impossibly high nude pumps.

“Uh, sure!” she said, doing an awkward jog, in heels, to catch up. Madeleine may have looked small, but she could really move when she wanted to. Together they crossed the grounds, and Brianna held her hands clasped daintily in front of her, like Bertrand showed her. The noise of the crowd juxtaposed the frosty silence between the two women. They entered the manor, and Brianna shivered under a blast of air conditioning as soon as they walked in.

“You two could be a little more subtle,” Madeleine said as soon as they were inside, whipping to face Brianna with unbridled anger written on her face.

“What are you talking about?”

“You and Liam… the long-suffering looks, the star-crossed lovers act?” she snapped, crossing her arms tightly.

Brianna rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in exasperation. “It’s not an act, Madeleine. We still care for each other, you know.”

“That’s fine. Have all the feelings you want for one another. A tryst here and there can be managed. But don’t embarrass me,” Madeleine said through clenched teeth.

“Don’t you care that he loves me?”

“No.”

“Wow, you’re a piece of work.”

“I know.”

The tension crackled in the room as the two women assessed each other.

“When you’re behind closed doors, you can have his heart and whatever other part of him you want,” she said, a pained look on her face for a moment before she succumbed to a grin, “as long as I have the crown. It’s practically the best thing that couldn’t happened to you.”

“You have no idea what’s best for me,” Brianna said, her mind racing with thoughts of what she’d given up to be here. Drake, namely. God, just thinking of him made her heart ache. “And that’s a garbage deal and you know it. Liam and I care about each other, not just the politics of how we look as a couple, so we should be together.”

Madeleine sighed. “I’m trying to work with you.”

“Sharing Liam is not ‘working with me,’” Brianna said in air quotes, exasperated.

Madeleine gave her a tight, fake smile. “Try to develop some flexibility in your life, it’ll do you some good. Now if you’ll excuse me, Lady Brianna. I must meet with other guests before they leave.”

“Madeleine, where’s Tariq?” she asked, and Madeleine turned around, her pretty face crumpled in confusion for a moment, until realization dawned on her.

“Tariq… oh, the scandal guy. I haven’t seen him for some time, much to my relief. I find him to be such a boor.”

“I’m sure.”

“Not that my answer suffices you, but you’ll have to live with it.” Madeleine primped her pale blonde hair and shot Brianna an emotionless smile. “Good day, Lady Brianna.”

Brianna rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache pinching on. This was absolutely agonizing. Being back in the social scene, being scrutinized and taunted like this… she hadn’t even had a chance to get over how Hunter had treated her, much less last social season. It felt like picking at a scab that wouldn’t heal.

Within minutes of stepping back outside to join the party, Bertrand and Maxwell found her. She’d been skulking off to the side, watching the party unfold outside on the grounds.

“Hey, Bree. Love the dress!” Maxwell said excitedly, pretending to snap photos of Brianna while she posed half-heartedly.

Bertrand lowered his voice and leaned in. “Come with us. We need to talk away from the crowd.” Together they went back inside, and Bertrand led them through the ballroom they were in last night, off to a corner.

Maxwell was humming some of spy tune, perhaps from a James Bond film, and she had to smile. “Super sleuth mode activated,” he explained in a hushed whisper.

Once the got settled far away from prying eyes and ears, Brianna looked to Bertrand anxiously. “What’s up?”

“While you were fraternizing—”

“Bertrand, I was hardly frat—”

“While you were fraternizing,” Bertrand repeated, “I asked some of my sources. It turns out Tariq’s not just out of court… he’s not even in Cordonia. Which is to say that finding him will be more difficult than originally thought.”

“Madeleine doesn’t know where Tariq is either, though who knows if she’s telling the truth,” Brianna said.

Maxwell patted her back. “Well, at least you asked.”

“So, now what?”

Bertrand’s lips pursed. “We’re at a bit of an investigative impasse at the moment. Fortunately, the engagement tour’s next stop is Applewood Manor, the very country estate where this illicit photo was taken. I have to believe we’ll find something there. In fact, I’ve already made arrangements for us to drive ahead of the royal tour. We will depart for Applewood as soon as the festivities here end.”

“Wouldn’t want to miss a minute of this, would we?” she asked sarcastically.

Bertrand seemed pleased as he spoke, “Certainly not. Maxwell has a pressing social engagement.”

Brianna shot Maxwell a look, and he smiled sympathetically. Sometimes Bertrand’s social awareness went out the window, despite his careful grooming, but it was almost always amusing.

“Lady Adelaide pressured me into a dance with her,” Maxwell announced, his face anxiously twisted.

“And we want to remain in her good graces for now,” Bertrand reminded him.

“As long as she doesn’t get too drunk this time. Last time was… awkward.”

Bertrand nodded solemnly. “We will find you later tonight.”

* * *

An hour later, Brianna was emotionally exhausted. She’d had a few of those pink drinks, and her cheeks hurt from fake smiling too much. Luckily the event seemed to be winding down. Brianna could see nobles saying goodbye to each other outside, and Madeleine had a line of people that were likely waiting to say give their thanks and congratulations. When Hana walked into the ballroom, she shot her a real, excited smile and excused herself from her current conversation of Cordonian apple trade.

“Things are starting to wind down,” she noted to Hana as they moved around the room.

“Looks like it. You know, I thought you might be able to use a distraction. I picked up some amazing hot chocolate ingredients.”

Brianna looked at Hana with a dumb smile. “You have a special hot chocolate recipe? I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“It’s perfect for cold nights or whenever you want to sneak in a sweet tasting drink,” Hana explained. “How about we go to your room and order in? It’s got marshmallows and peppermint.”

Brianna hesitated, and Hana squeezed her arm. “Come on. We can catch up on old times.”

“It’s only been a couple weeks Hana,” she laughed.

“A couple weeks without you is a long time. So?”

Brianna linked her arm with Hana’s. “Cocoa and company. Those are irresistible moves.”

“I try. I’ll order the implements down here. Meet you up in your room!”

* * *

Back in the blue room, the ladies kicked off their heels and settled on the bed. Hana checked the clock and clapped excitedly. “Mugs and a pot are on their way!”

“I wish they were here now,” Brianna whined dramatically, rolling onto her back.

Hana poked Brianna in the nose. “It won’t be that long. Besides, that’s why we have each other to pass the time.”

“Then we should catch up on the past couple weeks.”

“Oh, I mean, I was home for a bit,” Hana shrugged. “It’s probably nothing compared to what you’ve been through.”

Brianna rolled over on her stomach and smiled up at her friend. “I still want to hear about it.”

“Well, it was nice to visit my favourite restaurant back home. Their dumplings are to die for. Though, it didn’t feel quite the same without you, Drake, Liam, and Maxwell there.” Hana paused, smiling at some memory. “I’d trade all the delicious dumplings in the world in order to eat dinners with you guys.”

“Now that you’re back, we’ll have to get everyone together and sneak away for dinner. Remember when we got cronuts? It’ll be an even better adventure this time!”

  
“I’d like that.”

There was a knock at the door, and they exchanged an excited look. “Cocoa!” Brianna said excitedly and jumped from bed to fling open the door. Hana took the hot chocolate and supplies from the maid, thanked her, and started setting everything up.

“Ta-da! Now, let me make you a cup of cocoa you’ll never forget.”

“Yes, please impress me with another one of your amazing talents,” she said drily.

Hana busied herself warming milk and slowly mixing in melted cocoa. “Of all of my skills, I’m the most proud of this one.” She poured the mixture into two cups and added milk, cream, and a pinch of cinnamon.

“Mmmm, is it done yet? It already smells amazing.” Brianna was watching Hana make the drinks with a childlike wonder.

Hana laughed. “Heh, be patient. I did say it was special. I’m making my best hot chocolate for my favourite person.” She topped the drinks off with marshmallows and a peppermint stick, handing the oversized mug to Brianna.

“Voila,” Hana said in a sing-song way, her eyes sparkling.

“Mmmmm!” she hummed loudly as she took her first sip. “It’s perfect. I could drink this all night.”

“Oh good! I was worried the temperature might be a bit off.”

Brianna gave a snort of laughter. “Are you kidding? If cocoa had a perfect temperature, it would be this.”

“Thanks.”

After they enjoyed a minute or two of their drinks, Brianna turned her attention back to Hana. “So, we started talking about it, but I never got the full story of what it was like to be back home.”

“Ah… right.” Hana wrapped her hands around her mug and looked out the balcony door. “Truth be told, it wasn’t the greatest. My parents were unhappy with my performance during the social season, and then I’d talked back to them over the phone that one time.”

Brianna’s face fell. “I’m sorry if that got you in trouble. I know I egged you on.”

  
“No, I needed to say it. Still… they cracked down on me, revoked my access to nearly all the outside world, then made me work on all my courtly manners.”

“That sounds like what I went through with Bertrand and Maxwell, except without all the emotional stress,” Brianna sympathized, popping a marshmallow in her mouth.

Hana covered her mouth as she giggled girlishly. “Maxwell would be a fun instructor.”

“Fun? Yes. Helpful? Questionable. He’s less uptight than Bertrand.”

“Bertrand reminds me of my father in certain ways… you can see why I’m glad to be back here and not at home,” she smiled ruefully.

  
“How do you honestly feel about your parents?” Brianna questioned lightly.

“It’s complicated.”

“It shouldn’t be complicated if they’re this bad to you,” she said gently.

Hana sighed softly. “They care about me and want me to succeed. They’ve provided everything to me without question, and I owe them for pushing me to be who I am today.”

“But they go too far,” Brianna finished.

“I know,” Hana frowned, her lip wobbling a little. “But I can’t just turn my back on them. It would kill them.”

The silence that followed was deafening. Hana swirled the remaining hot chocolate in her cup. “It’s about time I head out with the rest of the court,” she mumbled after a long pause.

“You’re right,” Brianna said sadly.

“I’m so glad we could have this time together!” Hana said, her cheeks pink with excitement. “I always thought it would be wonderful to have a friend… and it is.”

Brianna reached over and gave her friend a huge hug. “Heh. You’re amazing yourself.”

As the girls stood and tidied up their drinks and the supplies, Brianna looked to Hana. “I’m sure we’ll get lots more time like this in the next few weeks. Next time I’ll have to ask what other culinary masterpieces you can share.”

“There’s a few more,” Hana said slyly, sneaking another hug from her friend. “I’ll see you at the next stop, okay?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

It had been a long day and Brianna desperately wanted to collapse in bed, or at least in the limo on the way to Applewood Manor. There was a dinner, a smaller affair than the earlier engagement party had been, but she desperately needed a break before then. Brianna slipped out of the building, darting across the grounds. The night air was calm, and there was a sweet scent in the air. She decided to head down to the gazebo, and as she rounded a corner, she bumped into someone. They caught her by the shoulders, their hands strong and hot on her bare arms.

“Richardson…”

She looked up at him, her mouth a perfect little ‘o’ as her brain pieced it together. “Drake?” She didn’t realize he’d be here. She didn’t think he’d be here. Brianna knew she’d see him around, since he was Liam’s best friend, but why was he _here_? Oh God. Drake was _here. Drake _was _here. _Her mouth was dry and her heart seemed suspended before it slammed in her chest, pulsing adrenaline through her veins.

Drake seemed to be running through these thoughts in his mind as he stared down at her, realizing his hands were still on her arms. His cheeks tinged with pink as he dropped them, but his eyes stayed on hers.

“Hey! I… I’m so glad to see you,” she managed, breaking out into a dazed smile.

“Easy, there.” Ah. There was the dry Drake she’d come to know and lo—like. 

She leveled him with a gaze, her features tense. “Are you honestly going to tell me you didn’t miss me?”

She knew things had to be different this time, but she couldn’t believe he’d so cavalier. Drake’s lips twitched as he watched her. “I didn’t say that.”

“So, what are you saying?”

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, okay? Happy now?” he asked gruffly, folding his arms across his chest. She couldn’t help from noticing how strong they were, how tanned his skin was, how deep his voice sounded…

“Very,” she purred with a salacious smile. Fuck. She really couldn’t help herself. She needed to hear him say that, even though it put her thoughts into a scattered frenzy.

“It’s good to see you smile.” Apparently, he couldn’t help himself either. “After everything that happened, I know it must’ve been terrible for you. If there’s anything I can do to help, I want to do it.” Drake shifted his weight to his other foot. There was a look on his face, an unplaceable look, and she wanted to touch his face, to feel his stubble under her fingers.

“Thank you.”

  
“You know I care about your happiness, and Liam’s too. It makes me furious that this is happening to the two of you.” Drake looked back to the castle, illuminated in the night. “So just know… I’m here for you.”

Brianna bit her lip gently, touching his hand with the softest touch. “What about us? I mean, you’ll help but… is that all?”

“Richardson, you know how I feel about you. And you know what we said on coronation night.”

“Yeah, likewise. But it’s all different now. So why don’t we just run away from all of this nonsense?” She said on impulse, feeling a twinge of guilt for shrugging off Liam so casually.

“Believe me, some part of me wants that.” His hand closed on hers. “Desperately. I want you, Richardson.” He turned to her, his gaze impossibly serious. “I want you bad.” She felt an ache at his words, the conviction in his rough voice, emblazoned with passion. “But not like this.”

“What do you mean?”

“This conspiracy. People plotting against you and Liam. It’s not right to ask you to decide right now. If you wanted me over Liam… I’m… I’m not sure I could believe it, even if there wasn’t anything hanging over you.”

She squeezed his hand. “Is it so hard to believe?”

  
Drake sighed gently. “My whole life, I’ve grown up in Prince Liam’s shadow. As a kid, he was the one that everyone served and adored. When we were older, he was the one the noble girls chased after.”

He rubbed his neck with his free hand, expending some nervous energy. “Some part of me truly can’t believe anyone could be interested in me at all when Liam is around. And definitely not someone like you, Richardson. I’m not blind. Liam is literally offering you an entire kingdom. I can’t compete with that. And if by some miracle, you do find that you want me and not him… I don’t want you to ever regret it.”

Brianna tried to speak, but he shook his head once, slowly. “If you do choose me at the end of all this, I want to know it’s because you wanted me, and not because of this damned thing keeping you from Liam.” He nudged her softly, “Besides, if we were together publicly right now, it’d just cause an even bigger mess. We can’t hurt Liam like that. Not on top of everything else. And we both know that you’d be a hell of a better queen than Madeleine. Cordonia deserves you.”

The corner of Drake’s lip tugged up wryly. “Liam deserves you. Me? I’m nobody. I’m never going to be good enough for someone like you.”

“Drake, don’t ever say that,” Brianna managed, wiping a budding tear away. “How could you say that? You’re… you’re more than I could ever want, ever need. You challenge me, you push me, you’re impossibly selfless under that rough exterior. You’re so handsome it actually hurts sometimes, you’re the funniest person I know, and you’re real. You’re so _you_. Fuck, do you know I’ve thought about you every single day since that night? Every. Single. Day,” she repeated, breaking off. She felt slightly breathless.

“I can’t say goodbye to you again, Walker.” Her lip tugged at the use of his last name, it felt oddly fitting as it rolled off her tongue. “I refuse to do it. It was like… after that night, I was in a fog. Food didn’t taste the same, I couldn’t focus. I can’t do it again.”

  
Drake pulled her into a hug. It surprised her at first, but she slowly melted into his embrace, letting her cheek rest against the fabric of his shirt. They stood like that for a moment, and he rested his chin on her head.

  
“Hell. I’m sorry Brianna. I’m always disappointing you, aren’t I?”

“That’s not what I meant,” she said into his shirt, sighing. He smelled like the forest, always. It was intoxicating. “This whole thing is a mess, isn’t it?”

“It is,” he agreed, stepping back and catching her eye. “But not because of you. Because of this conspiracy against you.”

Brianna’s body tensed. “When I catch whoever’s responsible for this…”

“Believe me, they’ll have a lot to answer to,” he finished, his mouth twisted into an angry grimace.

“I don’t even know how many people are involved.”

“Hey, don’t get discouraged,” he said, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes. “You’ve got me,” he began, leaving a pause, “and Maxwell, Bertrand, and Hana helping you, not to mention Liam. I know it might not have seemed like it right after the ball, though.”

“Well, it was strange that I didn’t hear from anyone,” she said, stepping away for a moment. His eyes followed her, hurt.

  
“Liam said we had to be careful.”

  
“Would it have killed you to send a text?”

  
“No, but according to Liam, it might’ve killed you. He takes your safety very seriously. We all do,” he added huskily. “You should’ve been with us that night, after the coronation. Then you wouldn’t have any doubts.”

“You’ll have to tell me about it sometime,” she insisted, feeling better to know that Liam’s overly cautious nature was to blame for her isolation.

  
“Any time. You look like you could use some cheering up,” he said, and while his tone was a little playful she hated to admit it was probably more serious than joking. Drake nudged his chin over to the firepit across the grounds.

“Hey, that would be perfect for making s’mores. I bet I can raid the kitchen for supplies. I know you probably want to get to dinner, but if you’d rather skip out and have dessert instead, I’ll make the best s’mores of your life and tell you all about everything you missed.”

“You’re lucky I love s’mores,” she said with a chuckle.  


“Glad to hear it, Richardson. Wait over by the fire pit. I’ll be right back.”

They parted ways and Brianna slipped her heels off, carrying them as she padded across the manicured grass to the fire pit. It was surreal, being this close to Drake again. Being with him. Seeing him. Touching him. Oh, God, how she wanted to touch him more. She sat on one of the loveseats, tucking her feet under her as she stared into the fire that was crackling, letting her thoughts run wild until Drake came back from the estate.

“I see you’re warming up by the fire.”

“Of course,” she said with a relaxed smile. “Now, where are the goods?”

With a devilish grin, Drake pulled out a bag that held sticks, marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate. “Everything we need for a perfect night by the fire,” he announced, unbuttoning his soft denim button up and handing it Brianna who was trying not to shiver against the cool air. As he handed it to her, she admired the way his muscles moved under his white t-shirt. He leaned in and whispered, “And a perfectly innocent reason for us to be out here together.”

“And not discussing courtly intrigue,” she said, slipping his shirt on gratefully. It smelled like him, and it was warm, and she was happy.

“Exactly. Ready?”

Brianna nodded and speared a marshmallow, hovering it over the fire.

“You’re going to burn it if you tilt it like that.”

She let out a snort of laughter. “Are you the s’mores expert?”

“Damn right! I’ve made hundreds of these. My family and I used to go camping when I was a kid. I practically lived off s’mores.”

Brianna watched his face closely, a smile playing at her lips. She had this vision of a young Drake commandeering the s’more process for his entire family. “Tell me more about when you were little.”

“You know how I like to get away from all the pomp of the palace? Well, one of those outlets was when I’d go camping with my dad,” he reminisced, stabbing a marshmallow. “We’d disappear into the wilderness for days… though, the first time we went camping was a disaster.”

“Oh no, what happened?”

Drake laughed, shaking his head at the memory. “After trekking through the woods for hours, neither of us could set up the tent correctly, and we had forgotten to pack our dinners. We spent the night under the stars by a small fire with nothing to eat but s’mores. But despite all that, we loved it.”

He sat next to her, roasting his marshmallow over the fire. She watched him as his eyes glossed over, lost in the flames. “It was the one time he could really relax… when he didn’t have to worry about the king and his family, and he could just enjoy some time with us.”

Brianna’s free hand found his neck, and she rubbed it gently for him, letting her fingers run through the hair that curled at the nape of his neck. “That sounds wonderful… and simple.”

“The best things in life usually are, Richardson.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching their marshmallows cook while Brianna played with his hair. “Looks like it’s time,” he said, sitting up straighter. They pulled their marshmallows out of the fire, and Drake took charge of the assembly.

“M’lady,” he deadpanned, handing her the s’more. She accepted it thankfully, abeit with a snort of laughter, and took a big bite, the marshmallow oozing out the sides as she pulled it away, chewing carefully.

“Delicious,” she finally announced, flashing him a winning smile.

“I’m glad I didn’t disappoint.”

They enjoyed the s’mores in relative silence, letting the crackling fire and their muffled chewing fill the air. “You seem really relaxed tonight,” she said after a minute.  
  
“I am.”

“Why?’

“Simple things, Richardson. I can’t stress about everything right now, like you do, so I’m just going to enjoy the night.”

Brianna smiled reluctantly. Maybe he had a point. “So you were going to tell me about what happened when I was dragged out of the coronation?”

“Yeah. Let’s see… by the time I escaped security, your car was driving away. I ran after it, but I couldn’t get any closer than that.”

“Wow, Drake… I didn’t know that you did that.”

“Yeah, for all the good it did, anyway. And then I headed back to the palace to learn what the others saw. I found Liam and Hana in your room…”

* * *

* * *

Drake let out a rough sigh, looking between the two of them. “I thought I’d find you two here.” The room still smelled of her, sweet with a little zip of something he could never quite identify. A citrus, maybe? Not that it even mattered anymore.

“Drake!” Hana turned, offering him a polite smile. Despite it all, she was putting on her game face and he had to admit she was a fighter.

  
His fists clenched and unclenched as he took a steadying breath. _Calm. Stay calm._ “Have you heard anything? Please tell me you have some good news.”

Liam looked around the room, his face showing his defeated attitude. “The security team forced her to pack her stuff and took her to the airport.”

“It isn’t right,” Hana protested.

“I know. None of it is,” Liam said, shaking his head in disappointment. “They took her away, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Damn it!”

Liam slammed his fist onto the desk, and Hana jumped at the noise. Drake watched his friend with a mixture of sympathy, surprise, and guilt. He knew firsthand how tough it was to watch the girl you lo—the girl you _cared for_—be dragged off for something that wasn’t her fault. Drake suffered from an extra layer of guilt, for messing around with that very girl behind his best friend’s back. He just couldn’t help himself around her, she was so perfect for him, and she made it so _fucking easy_ to love her. On top of that, she seemed to like him.

  
_Seemed to like him._ Even in his own thoughts, he couldn’t allow himself to think of her as actually liking him. It felt foreign, impossible. She had him, but then there was Liam. Drake wasn’t a self-loathing guy, but he knew how he stacked up against his best friend.

  
“We’ve got to think clearly right now,” Drake said, and Hana shook her head in disbelief.

  
“How can you be so calm about all of this?” she asked.

_Because she needs us to be. And if that’s what Richardson needs, I’ll make it happen. I’ll do anything for her. _

“Because I’ve always thought something like this would happen. Believe me. I’m not happy about it. I’m just also not surprised. The royal court is a vicious place.” Drake’s mind drifted to Savannah, just briefly, and he felt the old bitterness surge through his veins. “It would’ve been a miracle for Brianna to make it out of this place without getting attacked in some way or another. What matters right now is how we react. Everyone will be watching Liam to see what he does.”

Hana rubbed her bare arms, her face full of anxiety. “So, what _are_ you going to do, Liam?”

“We’ve got to play this carefully,” Liam said, rubbing his eyes warily. “There’s too much at risk here. We don’t know who was plotting against Lady Brianna, or how deep this treachery runs. Lady Olivia also left under duress earlier tonight. It’s possible that someone was working to eliminate both of them so I’d choose Madeleine.”

“So you played exactly into their plan,” Hana said, her tone a little judgemental. Drake raised his brows at her. It wasn’t like Hana to slip from her carefully constructed manners.

  
Liam turned to Hana, his expression unreadable. “I thought it’d be best to give them the illusion of a win.”

  
“That’s smart,” Drake chipped in, defending his friend. Whether or not he agreed with Liam, that damned guilt forced him to take Liam’s side. Well, that and his unwavering loyalty. _Mostly unwavering._

“I feel so helpless,” Hana said, collapsing on the ottoman at the end of the bed. “I can’t even be here. My parents have sent for me to leave in a matter of hours.”

Liam looked around the room, as if searching for ideas. “Is there no way around it?”

“They’re my parents. I don’t know how I could convince them to let me stay. They’d have to believe that there’s some sort of chance for advancement of my social station, or a potential marriage.”

“Leave that to me,” Liam said quickly.

Hana looked at him with wide eyes. “What can you do?”

“I am the king of Cordonia,” Liam said with a wry smile. “I’m sure Lady Madeleine knows that if she wants to keep our engagement, she’ll have to give me something.”

“You’d do that for me? Really?”

“Of course… if that’s what you want?”

Hana’s face illuminated at the news. “My parents would be _thrilled_. They’d have to let me return! Not only could I promise them that I’m advancing my station, but as a member of Madeleine’s court, I’d be well-positioned for a match.”

“Then it’s decided.”

“Are you sure you want to go through all that trouble for me?”

  
“Lady Hana, you’ve proven yourself to be a true and loyal friend to us and Lady Brianna… and you’ll be able to see her when I cannot. I trust you’ll look out for her.”

It killed Drake to not be able to offer to help, to watch over Richardson and keep her safe. He had to grit his teeth, angry at himself and the shitty situation.

“Of course. As much as I can,” Hana promised.

  
“And I hope I’m not being too presumptuous, but I’ve come to consider you my own friend, as well,” Liam said, smiling gently at Hana.

  
“I’m very pleased to hear that,” she replied. “I feel the same way!”

“And Drake, I know I can count on you to help Brianna,” Liam said, clapping a hand on his best friend’s back. Drake felt the weight of the world on top of Liam’s hand, but he nodded.

  
“Help Richardson? Is that even a question? I care about her too. You know I’ll do anything I can.” Drake pushed his hands through his hair, feeling frustrated with the situation. “Anything.”

“Good,” Liam said, his face softening. “But you must be careful too. You’re known to be my best friend. If you’re seen with her too soon, it’ll only stir rumours that I’m reaching out to her through you. And that would put Brianna in danger.”

Drake’s heart dropped. “So… stay away. Got it.”

“At least until she returns to court. Besides, she’ll have the Beaumonts with her. They’ll protect her, and hopefully she’ll be beyond the reach of this conspiracy.”

Drake nodded solemnly. Fuck, how he wanted to hold her and promise it’d all be okay.

* * *

* * *

“…and that’s pretty much how it went down.”

“I never knew that you wanted to come after me,” she said softly, her voice rough with emotion.

Drake gave her a sidelong look. “Oh, well… yeah.” He seemed caught off guard that she brought that up. “I just wanted to make sure that you’d be okay.”

“You were worried about me.”

  
“Honestly? I still am. Nobles have been assassinated in Cordonia, even those with a full security detail. I don’t know what I’d do if something like that happened to you.” There was something to his tone, something more. Like a deep pain.

Brianna didn’t know what to say, so she popped the last bite of s’more into her mouth and chewed slowly. “Well. Thank you for telling me,” she said finally.

“Of course. You deserve to know. And... I know none of your friends would want you thinking that we’d just forgotten about you. I know this must’ve been bad for you. I’m so sorry.”

“Drake, I’m tougher than I look… but I know what would make me feel better,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“Oh yeah?” he asked, leaning back and looking at her. It clicked, and she could see his face shift, his longing and restraint battling each other. “Richardson… we can’t.”

“You’re right,” she conceded, shifting closer, “but I want you right now. I can’t help the way I feel, and I know you feel it too.”

Drake groaned and looked away, his hand raking through his hair roughly. “Dammit, Richardson. What the fuck am I supposed to do here?”

She couldn’t help herself, she had to lean into him, his body was calling to her. His voice was deep, and there was a gruffness to it that made her shiver with desire. As soon as she pressed herself to him, he gave in. Drake’s strong hands found her face and he pulled her close, his lips desperate against hers. She took his lower lip into her mouth, pressing her teeth lightly against the skin, and he was wild. He took control, pushing her down onto the couch as he propped himself up on top of her, his kisses raising her temperature entire degrees as she whimpered helplessly into his mouth, their breath hot against each other.

“Oh, Drake,” she moaned into his mouth and he tore his lips away from hers to kiss up her neck, what little was exposed above her dress, and to her jaw, up to her ear. His teeth grazed her; none of her pleasure came without a pleasure quiver of pain. His fevered breathing sent delicious shivers up her spine as she squirmed underneath him, wanting to feel all of him on her.

Drake’s voice was rough in her ear. “Damn it, Richardson. You fucking tease me every second we’re together…”

His hand ran up her leg, under her dress, and she gasped.

  
“Oh, you’re surprised? Huh. The way you flaunt yourself in front of me. You want this just as bad as I do,” he said, and she nodded helplessly.

  
“Yes, Drake, yes,” she mumbled incoherently. His hands were travelling up her bare legs, though the form fitting dress didn’t allow for much exploration. The fire crackled as they kissed each other over and over again, revelling in the heated touch of each other.

Until a branch snapped in the distance. Drake pushed himself up, his lips puffy and his eyes wide. He swallowed thickly as he slowly settled himself back onto the seat. Brianna sat up slowly, touching her own lips and darting her eyes to his, smiling. Drake shook his head, slightly dazed, but his eyes were sad. Reality always had a way of crashing into them, jolting them awake. Moments passed until Drake cleared his throat.

  
“I want you, Richardson. More than anything. But I want this in the right way. For everyone involved. You most of all,” he said, gathering her hands and giving them a squeeze. He sighed heavily. “I don’t know what to tell you, but I want you to know that I get it. With Liam. I’m not asking you to choose right now.”

Brianna shook her head. “Listen, Drake. At the coronation, I thought it was over.”

“It was. No, it _is._”

  
“It’s damn well not and you know it. There’s this…” she trailed off and motioned between them. “This magnetism. I’ve never felt it before. But… I thought it was over. And I knew that Liam was a safe bet. As soon as I heard him pick her instead of me though, things changed. I mean he explained it, but…”

Brianna looked at him, her eyes full of tears. “If you say the word, I’m yours. But I can’t deny that there are other feelings, too. I want _you_, Drake, but I need you to want me too. Even after everything, this crazy situation.”

Drake ran his hand through his hair, seeming to read between the lines of what she was saying.

“You say that, but I don’t think you realize what you’re giving up with him. It’s… it’s everything, Richardson. You deserve it. All I’m asking is you take the time to consider your options—”

“I don’t have to—”

“Listen, Richardson,” he said, his voice raising slightly. He rubbed his face roughly. “Just don’t, not now. Okay? God knows how much I want you, but I can’t do this now. You need to focus on Liam, and getting your name cleared.”

“Okay,” she said, the annoyance in her voice evident.

  
“You’re annoyed,” he said, and she shrugged.

“Of course, I am. I want you, and you want me, but you’re saying I should focus on Liam?”

He couldn’t say it, so he just nodded.

“There are feelings there, though. I have… I care a lot about the both of you. And I understand where you’re coming from, but… Liam needs to know. Not about _you_, but that there’s someone else, too. I can’t…” Brianna shook her head. “I can’t believe this is my life right now.”

Drake frowned, deep in thought. Finally, his eyes flicked to hers. “Richardson, look. You need to clear your name, and the last thing we need right now is the press and outrage that’s sure to come if anyone even thinks you were—no, that you _are_ here for any other reason than Liam.”

She crossed her arms and let out a long sigh. “I didn’t expect this to happen.”

“I know. Richardson… trust me, I know.”

They watched each other for a little longer, and Drake’s mouth twitched in dry amusement. “You look upset.”

“What do you want to me to say? My head says one thing and my heart says another. And now I don’t even know if I should tell Liam about any of this because I’m worried that he won’t believe me about trying to clear my name when, in a way, I’m kind of doing what the press thinks I’m doing.” Brianna paused, breathing hard. “This situation is shit.”

“Yeah.”

“You make it better though,” she said softly, and he gave her that lopsided grin she loved so much.

“I know. Back atchya.”

Brianna bit her lip nervously. “I can’t help myself around you, though.”

“I know. Back atchya,” he repeated, his eyes dark.

A voice called out, not too far away. “Bree!”

They looked at each other, then out to the courtyard. Brianna knew it was Maxwell, though she couldn’t clearly see him, waving at them from the courtyard. Drake moved over on the couch, slightly away from her.

  
“Just know,” Brianna whispered as Maxwell walked up, “I’ll be thinking about that all night. _All night_.” She just couldn’t help herself.

Drake groaned beside her and Brianna smiled at Maxwell as he trotted up, much like an eager puppy.

“There you are!” Maxwell said, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Is it time for dinner?” Brianna asked, standing up and slipping on her high heels again.

“It’s time to go, actually. We said you were sick and that’s why you missed dinner. I figured you could use some time alone,” Maxwell said, shooting her a grin. “We’re all packed and ready now though, and you know how Bertrand gets when we’re running late.”

Drake stepped aside. “No sense letting me keep you.”

“We can give you a ride, Drake. The limo has plenty of space,” Maxwell offered with a grin.

Drake chuckled. “No thanks. I might die if I spend several hours in a car, in that close of a proximity, with you,” he shot back, but he was looking at Brianna, his cheeks still flushed from earlier.

She smoothed her dress down and stated to walk away with Maxwell, but Brianna turned back to Drake. “See you around?”

  
“Sure thing, Richardson.”

Maxwell jumped on the spot, splaying his hands and singing, “It’s road trip time!”

* * *

In the limo, Brianna watched the Cordonian countryside roll by, her thoughts racing. She was always so conflicted, and she felt like a ping pong ball bouncing between Drake and Liam, between her head and her heart. One thing she knew, she had to tell Liam there was someone else. It wasn’t fair to him to keep doing this, not that it would ever be fair, but she hated this feeling of guilt now. Drake must’ve been feeling so much worse, and that thought made her heart hurt.

“So, what exactly are we looking for at the manor?” she asked, keeping her eyes lazily focused on the nighttime landscapes that passed by.

“Hidden levers, secret passageways, loose-lipped staff, anything that may give us a lead,” Bertrand replied.

  
Maxwell nudged her playfully. “Get ready to do your best Sherlock Holmes impression, Bree!”

“Elementary, my dear Maxwell,” she played along, wiggling her eyebrows in a poor Maxwell impression.

Bertrand clapped twice, briskly, “Focus people! It’ll take more than cute catch-phrases to find us a lead.”

“Right,” she agreed, rolling her eyes. Obviously.

  
“We’re here!” Maxwell announced, breaking the tension. It was very, very early morning by the time they arrived at the manor, and the trio stepped out of the limo and stretched. The last few hours had been comfortable in the limo, but nothing beat the fresh air. The manor was illuminated with tea lights and weary looking lampposts, playing into its old-fashioned charm.

Maxwell rubbed his hands together excitedly. “Alright, gang, let’s split up and search for clues.”

“While I share your eagerness to examine the place, we should store our luggage in our rooms,” Bertrand said, lifting a suitcase out of the trunk with a grunt. Brianna started gathering her own luggage.

  
“Fine, but then we search for clues?” she asked, and Bertrand nodded.

“Yes.”

Maxwell patted his suitcase fondly. “I’ve got my magnifying glass!”

As Brianna teetered down the pathway to the manor, a maid greeted her warmly. She had short red hair, and Brianna recognized her instantly.

“Oh—” the maid gulped as she met Brianna’s eyes. She regained her composure quickly and plastered on a smile. “Welcome back to Applewood Manor, my lords and lady! Please, let me grab your bags and escort you to your room.”

“Indeed. This way,” Bertrand said, leading the maid to the rest of the luggage.

As they walked away momentarily, Maxwell leaned in and whispered, “I recognize her. That’s the same maid who helped us last time. Maybe she knows something.”

“I know,” Brianna whispered back. “I was thinking the same thing. We have to question her.”

“Oh, do you want to be a good cop or a bad cop? I’ve seen this on TV!”

The maid started leading them toward the manor, straining under the weight of the luggage. Brianna grabbed what she could, and so did the brothers, and they made their way up the pathway.

“Oof!” the maid grunted as a bag slipped from her grip. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about that. Let me pick that right up for you.”

“Let me help you,” Brianna offered, grabbing the leather bag deftly.

“Oh… thank you! Not many would help a maid out.”

“Really?” Brianna asked. “Well, I’m not like most people I guess.”

“Right this way please,” the maid said, regaining her composure. “I hope you all had a pleasant journey here. The roads can be bumpy at times.”

Bertrand nodded curtly. “It was acceptable.”

“Thanks for asking. How has your day been?” Brianna questioned, and the maid looked over her shoulder, her brows knitted together.

  
“_My_ day?”

“Yeah, tell me how you’re feeling. You had to wait up so late for us to arrive, for one thing,” Brianna chuckled, and the maid smiled.

“I don’t mind,” she said. “It’s been a bit hectic the past few days with preparations for the arrivals, but the worst of it has passed.”

“That’s good,” Brianna said, winking at Maxwell. “You looking forward to anything after tonight?”

The maid nodded eagerly. “When we’ve admitted everyone to their rooms, we’re celebrating a coworker’s birthday!”

“I hope it comes with cake.”

“The question isn’t ‘will there be cake’ but ‘will there be enough cake for thirds.’”

“That’s how it should always be,” Brianna chuckled, and the maid joined in. They made their way to Bertrand and Maxwell’s room, and the maid placed their bags inside.

The maid ducked down in a little bow. “Your room, my lords.”

Bertrand handed her a tip smoothly. “Thank you kindly.”

“See you soon for some investigating, Bree,” Maxwell said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Bertrand smiled tightly. “Investigating the evening buffet,” he clarified, clearing his throat loudly.

Maxwell nodded several times. “Ah, right. The buffet.” The brothers got settled and the maid helped them get one of the lights on in the bathroom before she led Brianna further down the hall into Brianna’s room.

  
“Here we are, my lady,” the maid said, ushering Brianna inside the same room she’d had on her last visit here. Brianna helped her set all the luggage down, letting out a sigh as the last suitcase plopped down on the floor.

Brianna fished a few bills out of her purse and handed them to the maid, who beamed at Brianna in response.

“I’ve been a waitress before. A generous tip can make you feel good,” Brianna explained to her, smiling. The maid nodded slowly, fiddling with her hands.

  
“You know… you’re a lot nicer than I thought you’d be. You didn’t deserve to get pranked like that,” the maid said genuinely.

“Pranked?”  


“You don’t know? I’m sorry, it’s just… you’ve been so kind to me. There’s something I need to tell you. I know who you are and what happened last time you stayed at Applewood.” The maid paused, her face looking solemn. “And… and I played a part in it.”

Brianna looked at her, smiling weakly.

Of course. A maid with a secret. 

She was Holmes, after all.

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter Three: Royals Raising the Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna helps to build a barn, gets some feelings off her chest, and enjoys some fruit infused water.

* * *

* * *

The maid stood in front of Brianna after her confession, and they were both uncertain on how to proceed. There was an awkwardness in the air, and Brianna realized she’d have to be the one to make something happen here. A spark of anger started in Brianna’s chest, and she folded her arms in front of her. “Okay, talk.”

“Look, that night, one of the noble ladies came to me… she told me she wanted to play a practical joke on her friends, and asked if I’d h-help,” the woman mumbled, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Brianna reached out and squeezed the maid’s arm, her anger dissolving. The last thing she wanted to do was to terrify this poor woman. “Hey, shhh. It’s okay. I’m sorry for getting upset. Take a breath.”

The maid smiled shakily. “Thanks, Lady Brianna. We’re supposed to help guests in whatever way we can! I didn’t know… you don’t know the kind of trouble the nobles can cause for us if they’re displeased. She told me that we were going to play cupid because two of her friends were desperately in love, but too shy to act on it, so I had to deliver a love letter to Tariq saying it was on your behalf. I had to mention that his room assignment had changed to your room.” The words were coming out in a complete rush, and the woman took a deep, wavering breath. She frowned, wiping another tear from her face. “She said that if we were able to put the two of you together, true love would do the rest.”

Brianna was trying to stay calm, but she had to let out a sigh of frustration. “You didn’t think it was a weird request?”

“Trust me, that’s not the weirdest we’ve gotten.” There was a beat of silence. “And it sounded harmless at the time… but when I heard about the scandal and saw the photos that came out…”

They looked around the familiar room together, and Brianna blew an exhausted raspberry. “Hey, it’s okay. I understand you were doing your job.”

“Thanks for the sympathy, but I still helped hurt you.”

“You can make it up to me by giving me more information. Do you remember who it was, or what the person looked like? Please tell me… you owe me that much,” Brianna pleaded, hating how helpless she sounded.

“I… I didn’t get a good look at her face. The lady was wearing sunglasses and a scarf on her head,” the maid explained, sniffling.

  
“And that didn’t seem suspicious?” Brianna asked with a frown. She wanted to scream, but she was also trying to give this woman the benefit of the doubt… but damn it was hard. So many of these things seemed like a red flag in hindsight, and it was hard to believe that they weren’t odd at the time, too.

The maid shook her head sadly, her eyes sympathetic. “Not really. Many of the nobles don’t want to be bothered by the paparazzi, so they’ll dress that way to avoid photos. Other than that, I didn’t see anything. I’m sorry I was tight-lipped about it earlier. I was shocked to see you’d returned. You deserve to know, even if I was afraid to come clean.”

“Thanks,” Brianna managed, and the maid nodded.

“I should go now, but I wish you all the luck in clearing your name. It never should’ve been smeared in the first place. Goodnight, my lady.”

“Goodnight… and thank you. You should be careful,” Brianna said. “The people behind this conspiracy are dangerous. You shouldn’t freely talk about this to anyone else.”

“Oh… thank you for the warning! I won’t speak to anyone else about it.”

  
“Stay safe.”

  
  
The maid bowed and exited, leaving Brianna alone with her thoughts. She changed out of the stifling dress, brushed her hair out and threw it in a messy bun, grabbed her sweatpants, and started pacing. By the time Bertrand and Maxwell knocked on her door, she’d been over her conversation with Drake several times and she’d moved on to dissecting everything the maid had shared.

“Hey,” Brianna greeted them, throwing the door open. They entered the room and she closed the door behind them, continuing her pacing. Bertrand cleared his throat, as if to talk, but Brianna barrelled ahead. “Okay, so a noble lady requested to deliver a love letter to Tariq on my behalf and tell him his room had changed…”

“Was she able to identify the lady in question?” Bertrand cut in.

“No.”

“Hmm…” Bertrand looked out the window, the same one the photos had been taken through. The moon was luminous in the sky, and it cast an eerie light over the dark, dated décor of the room.

“It seems what we have here, my dear friends, is an instance of foul play,” Maxwell said in a bad accent, strutting around the room as he mimed smoking a pipe, à la Sherlock Holmes. “Find my pipe and magnifying glass. We have a case to solve.”

“Maxwell, we’re already investigating,” Bertrand pointed out.

“Exquisite work, Bertrand, my good chap!” Maxwell nodded excitedly, winking at Brianna.

“Focus, Maxwell,” Bertrand snapped. “This information at least gives us some proof that you were set up.”

Brianna pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache prickling. “We have to find more evidence. This isn’t enough.”

“Unfortunately, you’re correct,” Bertrand agreed glumly. “This evidence is too circumstantial. We know you never sent a letter to Tariq, but how can we prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt?”

“We can’t go to the press?” Maxwell asked sadly, looking to Brianna.

“Even if we found someone who would publish this, my name means nothing, and it carries no significant positive weight,” she explained.

“We have a witness,” Maxwell interjected.

“_One_ witness,” Bertrand stressed, “a maid, who would have everything to gain from currying favour with nobles such as ourselves. At best, this would poke holes in the narrative against you. We want a clear refutation of any wrongdoing.”

“My name’s been smeared, so seeing me trying to fight this with spotty second-hand gossip at best is a losing fight,” Brianna agreed, smiling sadly at Maxwell.

Bertrand clapped his hands once. “For now, let’s take heart. We’ve made our first steps towards solving this case.”

“Yeah, at least we know it’s a noble _lady_, which rules out… a little more than half the court,” Maxwell said.

“Hurray!” Brianna cheered. She plastered on a fake, too-wide grin.

“Woooo!” Maxwell agreed, fist pumping. “We’re doing it.”

Bertrand shot her a careful look. “In the meantime, you must continue to endure through the engagement tour.”

_Yeah, and Liam. And Drake. It couldn’t be more complicated._

“Which means focusing on tomorrow’s event… barn-raising,” Bertrand continued.

“We’re raising what now?” Brianna’s eyebrow shot up skeptically.

“It’s an important Cordonian tradition where, as a community, we build a barn to symbolize the future of the bride and groom.”

“Let’s build some barns then,” she said, rubbing her hands together. “I could use a fun distraction.”

“That’s good,” Bertrand conceded, “though I do hope you find this more than a distraction. This is your chance to impress the court and show you’re not shaken by what the media says about you. Maybe you can even steal some time with King Liam.”

“What about the inevitable press questions?” she asked, feeling suddenly nervous. Was she ready for all of this again?

“Don’t worry. I’ve made arrangements to handle them. Now, to make those good impressions on your end, I recommend dressing down in an outfit suited for physical labour.”  


“I don’t suppose you have one…” she trailed off hopefully.

“Er… well… not exactly, so to speak…” Bertrand fumbled.

Maxwell cut in. “That means ‘we hope you’ll come up with something that’s practical, fashionable, and awesome because you’re the best, Bree.’”

“Yes.” Bertrand’s voice was a little flat. “I suppose that’s close enough to the sentiment to work. Maxwell will meet you at the boutique tomorrow. Rest well, Lady Brianna.”

They left her room and she collapsed in bed, letting her tears flow freely. She was frustrated, upset, sad, everything, and she needed a good emotional cleanse before she could face the crowd tomorrow.

* * *

Morning came swiftly. The sun painted a beautiful golden orange pattern on the wooden floors, and it coaxed her awake, though she’d do anything to crawl under the covers for a few more hours of sleep. Their late-night strategizing had really tired her out, but she had to get ready. After a refreshing face mask with extra eye cream, she bounded out to meet Maxwell at the manor’s boutique with some of her own clothes in a little bag, plus a few of her toiletries as she suspected she might have to her makeup in the limo.

As soon as she greeted Maxwell, he hugged her tight. “I’ll escort you to the limo when you’re ready.” He closed the door behind him, and she looked around the room, feeling dazed. She’d almost always had company picking outfits out, so this felt a little foreign, but she started flipping through racks of outfits. Most of it was poofy gowns and things that were simply too fancy. She rustled around in her own bag and finally landed on a pair of short, dark wash denim jeans that she packed paired with a silky white top from the boutique with a lace pattern at the bodice. She tucked the top in and grabbed a red plaid long sleeve shirt from her bag, rolled the cuffs up, and tied it in the front. Finally, she found a pair of light brown strappy but fairly sturdy looking sandals at the boutique that tied it all together. She scanned it all into the computer system and was pleasantly surprised to find that she could pay for everything through the system, which she supposed explained the lack of staff at the boutique.

Brianna sat at the vanity in the boutique and braided her hair off to the side, letting a few dark strands float around her face. A simple, fresh look for her makeup would suit the day just fine, so she did a quick job while she had a chance to do it in a stationary room—the limo was nice but messing up her mascara was always a very real risk. About ten minutes later, she stepped out of the boutique and did a little twirl for Maxwell. “So?”

“Now that’s ingenuity!” he said, a smile stretching across his face. “Shall we be off?”

“No other way but forward, right?”

“I know these aren’t the greatest circumstances to be under, but I believe you’ll pull through.”

“Thanks,” she said, pulling him into a side hug.

“Let’s get to the building. The physical activity will help with the stress.”

“If you insist,” she chuckled, following him out the boutique and onto the manor grounds. As soon as they stepped out, she saw the mob of press waiting at the limo, shouting and snapping pictures. She heard the ever trendy Ana De Luca speaking into a camera.

“This just in, the disgraced Lady Brianna is making her appearance…” the reporter said, in that dramatic tone they always had with the weird inflections.

Brianna kept a soft smile at her lips, one that just played at the corners, as she walked toward the limo with Maxwell. “Uh oh,” she said under her breath, her expression frozen despite her panicked words.

Maxwell gave her arm a discrete squeeze. “Keep your head down and move quickly. The limo is waiting for us at the end of the walkway.”

The press seemed to sense their vulnerability as they moved closer, and Ana shot Brianna an intense look, which somehow radiated through her oversized sunglasses.   
“Why are you still at court?” she asked, pushing a microphone in Brianna’s direction.

Maxwell shot her a winning smile and raised his hand. “Excuse us, sorry,” he boomed, navigating through the crowd, “no time for autographs today!”

“Lady Brianna, Cordonia wants to know… why did you betray King LIam?” Ana called out.

“I deny any wrongdoing,” she replied, catching the reporter’s eye. She wanted to look away, but she held her gaze unflinchingly.

“So you’re claiming there’s more here than meets the eye?” Ana paused, shaking her head. “Why haven’t you spoken out before, if that’s true?”

“Sure, we could stand around all day pointing fingers and asking questions, but where would that get us?” Maxwell said.

Ana shrugged. “The truth? A story I can print?”

“Those are all valid goals,” Maxwell spoke again, looking a little flushed, “and in times like these, we should all strive to have goals.”

Brianna bit her tongue to keep from laughing at Maxwell’s somewhat asinine response. They were still trying to weasel through the crowd when a hand reached through, pushing the microphones away to clear a path.

“Alright, back off, back off. You’ll get your chance to hear from Lady Brianna at the barn-raising, and not a minute sooner!” a man shouted, not unkindly, as he worked his way up to Brianna. He was a few inches taller and lean, with tanned brown skin, oversized black glasses, serious hazel eyes, and caramel hair that shone beautifully. He placed a hand on her back carefully and leaned in, dropping his voice low.

“Keep moving, Lady Brianna,” he urged. “Nice and easy. No need to feed the carrions just yet.”

“Who are you?” she asked him, moving along as instructed.

“Your new best friend.”

They managed to escape the crowd of press unscathed, and the man led her and Maxwell to the limo where Bertrand waved them in. Brianna let herself sink into the seat, seeming to melt into the limo. Maxwell snapped his fingers in front of her face, and she turned to him questioningly.

“Bree, are you okay? That was scary. The press surrounded us like a zombie hoard.”

“Yeah, I’m safe now. Thanks to…” she paused and caught the stranger’s eye again.

“The name’s Justin,” he said, leaning forward to shake her hand. “And it looks like I arrived ‘_just-in_’ time.”

“He’s an up-and-coming communications agent in the Cordonia bureaucracy,” Bertrand explained, and Maxwell grinned.

“Up and coming means affordable,” Maxwell laughed.

Bertrand scolded him immediately. “Maxwell!”

Justin smiled good naturedly, nodding. “What it means is that I’m a bargain right now. Next year, when people have seen my magic, my prices will be double or triple what they are today. Of course, guiding you through the current storm may quintuple my prices, which is why I’m keen to work for you.”

“Ahem. I brought Justin on as press secretary to help manage your image,” Bertrand said.

“Forgive the instruction earlier. The press looked like they were giving you a rough time, and I don’t like to see my clients being manhandled,” Justin frowned, adjusting his glasses. There was something oddly endearing about his mannerisms, but Brianna was feeling unsettled.

“I was doing fine on my own,” she said to Bertrand. “No offence, Justin. You were a great help right there, but I have a degree in public relations, so…” Brianna gave a good-natured shrug.

Justin nodded eagerly, leaning forward in excitement. Bertrand started to talk, but Justin held up a hand and spoke instead. “Bertrand actually mentioned that. NYU, right? Yeah, great school. The thing is, Brianna, you were doing great, but you shouldn’t have to be worrying about this kind of stuff.”

“My name being dragged through the mud, you mean?” Brianna asked, but there was a lightness to her tone.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry,” he said, sighing softly. “I meant you have other things going on with the engagement tour, and I can be a help. It means we don’t have to worry about you, and we have extra ammo against the press since you already know how to handle yourself. You’re tough as nails. I can tell. Doesn’t mean you can’t benefit from a little polish.”

Brianna smiled at him, and he leaned back. “Besides, I’m here to help you, and that means doing whatever you need… even if that’s just giving you space to do your own thing. The important thing is that I’m an extra resource for you to help control your image.”

“We need image control now more than ever,” Bertrand agreed. “Justin, if you’ll please give her some tips, so we can avoid any future mishaps, that would be most appreciated.”

Brianna felt a little embarrassed for being so tough on Justin, but she was also disappointed that Bertrand clearly felt she needed extra help. Perhaps this was something she’d just have to get used to as a potential royal, people doing all these small things for you as if you weren’t a well-rounded person. She realized Justin was talking, and she turned to him, nodding along as if she’d been listening the entire time.

“…you’ve got to be careful when feeding the press,” he was saying, “they’re like starved tigers, and you’re trying to feed them bits of raw meat out of the palm of your hand.”

“Meaning?” Maxwell asked, his head cocked to the side like a puppy’s.

“If Brianna’s not careful, she’s going to lose a few fingers,” Justin said seriously.

Brianna nodded. “Got it.”

“They’re going to steer your answers with questions because they want that perfect soundbite to fit their narrative. Don’t let them do that. You’ve got to be the one who controls your narrative. Stay on message.”

“Right!” she agreed.

“Er… what’s the message?” Maxwell asked, looking between them.

Justin shot Maxwell a megawatt grin. “That Brianna’s a perfect little angel who loves Cordonia.” He focused on Brianna again. “Drive it home. If they ask you about anything else, pivot to your innocence. It doesn’t matter what it is. Even if they want to know your mother’s maiden name, you stay on message.”

“I _am_ an adorable angel who loves Cordonia,” Brianna said, batting her eyelashes and smiling demurely.

Justin laughed, slapping his leg. “You _are_ a natural. I love it. Now, press are already gathering at the barn-raising event. It’s a good time to issue an official statement.”

“I’ll spin my image to weather the news cycles,” she said, waving her fingers mystically.

“Keep throwing around jargon like that, and everyone will think you’re a professional.”

Bertrand had been listening intently, nodding along, and when the limo came to a stop, he cleared his throat. “Ready?”

“Showtime,” Justin smiled back, helping Brianna out of the limo.

“Good luck Bree!” Maxwell called, cupping his hands to his mouth.

As soon as they stepped out of the limo, Brianna felt the warmth of the early morning sun. There was a sweetness in the air from the hay, and there was something so comfortable about the calm, warm late summer morning that made her feel… wistful. There wasn’t time to linger on these romantic feelings however as the press approached her eagerly. One of the reporters, she was sure his name was Don, jumped in front of her with a smug smile. “Lady Brianna, if we could get in a quick question?”

“I believe she would like to issue a statement instead,” Justin said, looking to Brianna affectionately, like a proud brother might. The microphones swung over to Brianna, and she saw several cameras trained on her.

“I love Cordonia,” she started off with a sweet smile, looking around the golden field. “I spent the social season falling in love with this beautiful kingdom. In fact, faced with the possibility of having to leave, I found that I had begun to think of it as home.” Brianna looked to a camera, softening her face as if she were reminiscing. “I’m very grateful to the Beaumonts for bringing me here and welcoming me into their family… and that’s all I have to say for now.”

The press erupted into a flurry of chatter as they raised hands, pushed through the crows, and one even clapped.

Justin held out a hand, palm to the crowd, and called out. “Thank you all for your time, but Lady Brianna has a barn to build.” He led Brianna past the press, and she saw Bertrand and Maxwell trailing behind.

“So, how was that?” Brianna asked, walking down the dirt path after Justin. The press had left them, waiting for more arrivals, and she was feeling curious about the day’s events already.

“You crushed it. This is going to be the easiest job I’ve ever had, and I once interned as and ice cream taste tester,” he said, smiling over his shoulder at her.

Brianna held up a hand to shield her eyes and looked across the field. There was a group of labourers and nobles working on a partially constructed barn, the wooden frame standing tall against the beautifully blue sky. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the sweet, crisp scent that seemed to float through the air. There was an earthy tang to it, and it reminded her of Drake.

“Looks like they’ve already started,” Maxwell observed, and Justin rubbed his hands together excitedly.

“Time to jump in!”

“I’ve had my fill of this heat,” Bertrand scowled, looking up at the sky as if to glare at the offending sun. “I’ll be back at the manor looking for more clues.”

“Bye Bertrand, good luck,” she said, waving to him as she continued down the dirt path. As they approached the barn, she could overhear Madeleine—in a sundress of seafoam green and four-inch heels—giving an interview with Liam.

“How does it feel to help build a barn alongside your fellow Cordonians?” the reporter asked, and Madeleine smiled back at him.

“We’re honoured to be part of this great Cordonian tradition,” she replied, looking up at Liam. Brianna had to admit, Liam looked to die for. His golden hair was catching the sun, his summer tan was beautiful against the crisp white of his shirt, and his chest was so broad and inviting she just wanted to snuggle up against it.

He nodded, motioning behind him to the frame of the barn. “This is a way of showing that the crown serves with the people of Cordonia.”

Don nodded, taking a few notes. “Speaking of the people, we want to know… are you two enjoying your engagement together?”

Brianna busied herself at the refreshment table, pouring some iced tea and fidgeting with a lemon slice so she could hear their answer and still see a little bit from the corner of her eye without having to openly show her interest.

Madeleine wrapped her arm against Liam, giggling in a way that sounded so fake to Brianna, but was likely charming to anyone else. “I couldn’t be happier with my Liam.”

“Of course, we couldn’t imagine being with anyone else,” he agreed.

The reporter turned back to the camera, flashing a smile. “That’s your answer, folks. This has been Donnie Brine coming to you live from the Cordonian countryside.”

Maxwell joined Brianna, picking up two muffins. “You okay Bree?”

“Oh, Maxwell!” she greeted, smiling at him. “Hold me back or I might tackle Madeleine,” she warned, shaking her head. “That smug look of hers, and seeing her all over Liam…”

“I know what you mean. Maybe you can shove her in the mud when no one’s looking.”

She laughed, sipping at her iced tea. “Now there’s a plan.” Brianna leaned in closer, whispering to Maxwell. “It’s just all so… fake. It’s awful. I mean, she basically told me I could keep sleeping with Liam as long as I was discrete.”

Maxwell rolled his eyes, then paused. “Wait… _keep_ sleeping with Liam?”

She hid a smile and raised the glass to her lips shyly. Maxwell’s eyes bulged and he leaned even closer.

Justin approached swiftly, clapping his hands a few times to get their attention. “Not to be the wet blanket here, but that’s not going to help you or your situation. The best revenge will be when you’re crowned queen in her place.”

“Uhm, yes. Fine. Consider yourself lucky this time, Madeleine,” she said half-heartedly, wondering how much Justin had heard of her conversation with Maxwell. Well, if he’d heard that Brianna and Liam had slept together it wasn’t the end of the world, she supposed. The group made their way closer to the barn, and Justin turned around just short of the construction zone.

“This is where we break off,” he announced.

“Aww, you don’t want to build with us?” Brianna asked.

“As much as I would love to, my talents are better suited to subtly directing the press to take photos of you. Wish me luck in the hornet’s nest!” Justin said with a wave. He ducked off to the side and made his way to the crowd of press standing at the refreshment table.

Brianna rounded a corner and saw Drake and Hana operating some sort of pulley system, but they were struggling to life a beam off the ground. Drake’s face was twisted with the effort, his muscles rippling. He was shirtless, though thankfully his back was to Brianna so she didn’t gawk at him too openly. Drake was making these deep noises of effort, and his back was so broad and toned… she blinked a few times, clearing her mind of those thoughts before they could develop.

“Pull!” he grunted, and Hana’s face was scrunched adorably as she made some sort of strained noise.

Maxwell jumped up and started clapping to a weird, chanting beat. “Pull! Pull! Puuuuuuuullllllll!”

“Hey, guys,” she greeted, smiling as Hana’s eyes lit up in surprise. Hana dropped the rope and the beam crashed to the ground. Drake groaned and Hana covered her mouth.

“Oops! Sorry, Drake! I was just excited to see our friends. And it looks like Brianna came dressed and ready to work.”

“You know it,” Brianna said with a wink, trying not to notice as Drake turned around and gave her a long, long, _long_ look. His body was fantastic, so rugged and manly. His chest hair was dark and curly, his skin was tanned, and his muscles were so well defined it was unreal. Finally, Drake looked to the barn with a sigh.

“I don’t think we were going to get it all the way up there anyway.”

“Drake, admitting defeat so easily?” she teased.

His eyebrows shot up. “I wasn’t giving up! Just… taking a break.”

“Sure, sure,” she shot back.

“Think you can back up all that talk, Richardson?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Give me a hand here,” he said, motioning her over.

Maxwell shot them a thumbs up. “Good idea! It’ll be a great shot for the press too.”

She walked closer to him, and once they were relatively out of earshot she leaned in close, close enough to feel his heat. She touched a wooden beam, pretending to admire it. “You’re not wearing a shirt…”

“I started off with a shirt,” he replied huskily. “But it’s hot out.”

“You sure you’re not trying to show off for… the press?”

“I’m happiest out of frame.”

Maxwell moved closer and snapped his fingers impatiently. “Come on! Let’s lift things and build barns.”

“I think that’s missing a few steps,” Hana said, looking from the wooden beam on the ground to the framework of the barn behind them.

“Details, details,” Maxwell waved dismissively.

“Everyone ready?” Drake asked, and there were murmurs of agreement. Brianna tightened her grip on the pulley rope.

“Ready!”

“We’re supposed to hold it like this, right?” Hana asked, and Drake looked over.

“Yeah, you got it!” he encouraged. “Now on three, pull together.” Drake counted down, and they all waited, adjusting their grips.

“Heave!” howled Maxwell, and they all grunted as the pully system worked with them. The beam lifted to the second floor of the barn.

“Yes!” Brianna cheered, smacking Maxwell’s hand in a high five. She could see flashes of photography from the press, and she thought she might want to be a bit more dignified, but it was so fun to celebrate.

“We did it!” Hana cheered, clapping delicately.

Brianna gave her friend a thumbs up. “We showed that beam!”

“That was mostly me, but the help was appreciated,” Maxwell grinned.

Drake scoffed lightly, lifting a piece of equipment, his arms flexing with the effort. “Yeah, sure it was.”

Maxwell looked around. “Brianna, I’ll look for something that’ll put you on the front page.”

“Making plans for the walls looks like fun, you could help me with that,” Hana suggested.

“You’re welcome to stay here,” Drake said quietly, and Brianna couldn’t help the smile that found her lips.

“I’ll stay here with Drake. He needs all the help he can get.”

“Suit yourselves,” Maxwell shrugged, bouncing off to get into as many photos as possible.

Hana waved goodbye to them. “Have fun!”

“Well, looks like you’ve chosen to stick with me, Richardson,” Drake said, wiping his hands on his jeans. She watched him closely, letting her smile spread stupidly.

“I stand by my decision.”

“Heh, alright.”

“So, what does big strong Drake need my help with?”

“Beam lifting, of course. But I’m bringing in some help.” Drake waved over a few labourers who attached a black horse to the pulley system. She was a stunning animal, and Brianna’s face lit up when she recognized the horse.

“Marabelle!”

“Liam made sure she was taken care of for you,” Drake said, stroking the horse’s neck fondly.

“Hey, girl,” she cooed, “are you gonna help us build this barn?”

Marabelle nudged against her, wanting more pets, and Brianna obliged.

“I figured some real horsepower would make everything go a lot quicker,” he explained, “but this’ll also make and even better picture for the press. Your outfit next to a horse will complete the look… all that plaid? You look the part.”

“Aww, thanks, Drake,” she purred, bumping her hip against his gently. “You do care.”

“You know I do,” he said, his tone serious.

She cleared her throat, looking back to the pulley. “Okay, what do I need to do?”

“I want you to guide the horse forward,” he said, handing her the reins, “while I direct the beam. I figured you would have the best control since she’s your horse.”

“Got it.”

Drake moved over to the secured beam, and she watched him closely, careful not to look too lusty. He looked up, smiling at her. “Okay! Pull!”

She tugged the reins gently, leading Marabelle forward. “Easy, girl. Right this way.” As Marabelle moved forward, Drake steered the beam to the second floor. Once it was secured, he moved back over to Brianna. She couldn’t help but notice the way the sunlight caught his skin, his lovely tanned skin, which was dewy with sweat. She licked her lips.

“Whew, that wasn’t so bad. Good work, Brianna.”

“Thanks Walker, but Marabelle did most of the work.”

“Well, thank you Marabelle,” Drake said, smiling at the horse as he patted her neck.

A weird noise caught their attention, and they both turned to see Kiara struggling to carry a small beam by herself.

“Just… a few more steps… until I can drop this… stupid plank…” Kiara huffed, shouting in surprise as she twisted her ankle in the field. The beam fell on top of her, and Brianna gasped, rushing over.

“Kiara, are you okay?”

Drake rolled his eyes but moved quickly to Kiara. “Oh, jeez,” he mumbled, tossing the beam off her effortlessly.

“Oh, merci beaucoup!” Kiara gushed. “I am okay now, thank you!”

“You shouldn’t carry this all by yourself,” Drake advised, nudging the beam with his foot. “Or in heels.”

“I… uh…” Kiara looked at Drake, shaking her head. “You know how it is. Penelope said she was taking a five-minute break thirty minutes ago, and I didn’t want to… um… wait around.”

“If you’re going to carry a beam, even a small one, at least find someone to help you,” he said.

“Right. I’ll find someone…” her eyes lowered slowly, then flicked back up. “Like you.” She cleared her throat and stood up, brushing the dirt from her impeccably white dress. “Thank you for looking out for me, Drake.”

Brianna bit down on her cheek, giving a tight smile to Kiara as she flounced away.

“Do you think you have an admirer?” she scoffed as soon as Kiara was out of earshot, folding her arms across her chest. It shouldn’t make her jealous… but it did. She was ashamed of feeling protective, considering Drake had to watch her with Liam all the time, but it didn’t make her feel any better.

“I hope not. One’s enough,” he said, looking down at Brianna with a flash of amusement. At the barn, Kiara snuck another look at Drake. Brianna saw this and nudged him gently.

“I think she might be checking you out.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I’m not laughing.”

“I don’t want to think about this. Let’s just finish this barn. That’s simple. Just move and build.”

“Right,” she said slowly, moving to help him again as a group of labourers joined them. It was probably for the best as she tended to get careless when Drake was around, and with all the press watching them, it was hard to be careful. After a few more minutes, everyone was stepping back and admiring their work on the barn. It looked like a whole new building with fresh red paint and actual walls.

Staff spread out and handed everyone sandwiches and lemonade. Brianna gratefully took the refreshments and bit into the sandwich. “We did it! And it looks great,” she said around a mouthful of turkey.

Drake licked some mustard off his thumb and shot her a crooked smile. “Not bad for a bunch of nobles…”

Hana walked up to them with a proud smile. “That was exhausting, but I’m glad we did it.”

There was a weird panting noise coming from around the corner, and Brianna poked her head around to see Maxwell laying among the hay, breathing heavy with a dramatic hand resting across his forehead. “No more,” he gasped, “can’t… saw… another… plank… of… wood.”

Drake caught her eye with a small, dry smile. It was one of those secret smiles that made her feel like there was an inside joke between the two of them. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Maxwell. If this was a dance set, you’d still be going.”

“Like a heart, I need a beat to keep going, but all I hear is the angel’s choir,” Maxwell moaned. “Remember me fondly…”

“Should we…” Hana trailed off, looking from Maxwell to Brianna expectantly.

“He’ll be fine,” Drake said.

Brianna snorted with laughter and moved to him, offering a hand to help him up. “C’mere Shakespeare. Let’s get some food in you and I’ll bet you’ll feel better.”

Maxwell sprang up, looking around. “Food?”

Just then, Liam strolled over to the group, wiping his forehead with a towel as he approached them. His smile was genuine, and Brianna felt her stomach clench at the thought of telling Liam there was someone else who she also had feelings for.

“Hello, my lords and ladies,” he greeted, raising his glass of lemonade in welcome.

“You managed to escape after all,” Drake chuckled drily.

Liam nodded, looking at Brianna. “Until tomorrow at least. It’s been a long day.”

“No kidding,” she agreed. “I could really use a bath.”

Maxwell’s head poked up. Somehow he’d wrangled two sandwiches and currently had one in each hand, alternating bites. “Oh, I know of a spa nearby where we could unwind.”

Drake looked at Maxwell, his eyebrow raised skeptically. “What happened to being on death’s doorstep?”

“I caught my second wind,” he said, raising the sandwiches with a grin.

Hana sighed wistfully. “I’d love a relaxing spa trip.”

“That’d be a nice end to the day,” Liam agreed.

  
“Let’s go!” Maxwell said, finishing one of his sandwiches quickly and chewing furiously. He led the group to the limo where they all piled in, dissecting the pieces of gossip from the day of barn raising.

* * *

Brianna and Hana made their way to the changing room, leaving the guys to their section of the spa. Brianna sat on the chair, waiting for Hana to get changed.

“I feel better already,” she said behind the curtain, rustling around. She stepped out and pretended to model the white towel she’d wrapped around herself.

“Hana, that towel is so cute on you,” Brianna teased, pretending to snap pictures.

“It’s not a good spa trip unless you look cute doing it!” Hana giggles.

“Preach it, girl!” Brianna said, wagging her finger in the air to convey the level of sass she was feeling.

“So, what’re we waiting for?” Hana asked, motioning to Brianna.

“You!” Brianna teased, moving to the change room so she could get undressed and wrap a towel around herself. As she stepped out, Hana nodded her approval.   


“Cute!”

“Spa day!”

They left the change room and entered the pool are of the spa, and Brianna instantly felt relaxed. The lighting was all dim and soothing, with the glowing light from the pool casting a calming vibe over the space. There was soft, comforting music playing to set the vibe. As the girls settled into the pool, letting their legs dangle in the water, Hana handed Brianna a wine glass full of fruit-infused water with little edible flowers.

“Cheers! To a hard day of work,” Hana said, clinking her glass to Brianna’s.

  
“Cheers. I suppose building a barn is very different from what you’re used to.”

Hana nodded. “Different, yes… but is it strange to say that I liked it? There’s something very rewarding about working with your hands… about being able to actually see the results of your efforts at the end of the day.”

Brianna watched her friend’s face flush with excitement and her eyes sparkle as she spoke. “So much of my life has been spent refining my skills, but building a barn was a different experience.”

“Hana, don’t you see how amazing you are? You should take up woodworking or something.”

“You think too much of me,” Hana said, lowering her gaze.

“Sorry,” she replied with a shrug. “I’m just going to have to keep telling you how amazing you are until you believe it.”

“I’m terrified I’ll disappoint you,” Hana said, barely above a whisper. Brianna set her glass down and leaned forward anxiously.

  
“What? Never, Hana.”

“Today has been wonderful. Every day I’m at court with you, Drake, Maxwell and Liam… it all feels like a gift right now. It wasn’t until I thought I’d lost all of you that I realized how much this means to me.” Hana paused, taking a deep breath. “How much all of you mean to me. Especially you, Brianna.”

“Awww, Hana,” Brianna said, dabbing at the corner of her eyes gently. “You’re my best friend here, and I can’t imagine being here without you.”

“And you’re mine as well, of course.” Hana took Brianna’s hand and squeezed it softly. “That you, for that, Brianna. I’ve never had a best friend before.”

They smiled at each other and went back to their drinks and lounging at the side of the pool. There were some scuffling, splashing noises coming from the other side of the wall, and what sounded like laughter.

“Hey, did you hear something?” Hana asked, standing tentatively. “That sounded like… Liam’s laugh.”

“It did, and I thought I heard Drake earlier…” Brianna said, moving to a sleek grey door. “It sounds like it’s coming from this door.”

Hana opened it a crack, and they could vaguely see the guys lounging in the other room. “They’re right next door!” she whispered excitedly, closing the door gently and turning to Brianna. “You know, the rooms are technically co-ed. I assumed you might want to stay separate for privacy’s sake, but we could crash the boys’ side.”

“We could? Wait, where did this rebellious streak come from?” Brianna turned to Hana, who smiled coquettishly.

“I suppose I’m feeling daring… if you are too. What do you say? Spa day with everybody?”

“We should totally crash the guys’ side! All of us are here, why should we be separated?”

Hana inched the door open, looking over her shoulder to her friend. “That sounds like fun.”

“Let’s do it!”

Together they burst into the room, giggling as the guys turned, their faces confused at first.

“Surprise!” Hana called.

Brianna waved brightly. “Hey guys.”

Liam looked pleasantly surprised, but he grabbed at his towel quickly. “Oh! Brianna, Hana! Should we… er… cover up more?”

_No. Hell no. Yes, actually, please. No, don’t. _

“I think the ladies will be fine,” Drake said, catching Brianna’s eye. There was a spark of something there, but she couldn’t read it.

Hana settled in beside Liam, letting her legs dangle in the water. “Yes, I’ve seen a man in a towel before.”

Brianna was about to tease Hana for being the person to say she’d seen a man in a towel, but she noticed something… Maxwell wasn’t there. “Wait a second,” Brianna looked around. “Where’s Maxwell?”

“Hiding. And that was _before_ you all burst in,” Drake chuckled drily. “Come on out, Maxwell,” he said with a raised voice.

“Yes. You can’t hide forever,” Liam called out.

They heard slow, tentative footsteps coming from the change room. Maxwell appeared, amongst a cloud of dramatic steam. Brianna and Hana immediately saw Maxwell’s tattoo and shared a look of surprise, hiding smiles. It was a cartoon hippo over his right pectoral muscle, not too large but certainly very noticeable.

“Go ahead and laugh if you want,” Maxwell said morosely, “just don’t tell Bertrand you saw it.”

Hana’s mouth twitched as she tried to hide her smile. “Is that a baby hippo?”

“Wow…” Brianna said slowly. “Maxwell, that tattoo is the best thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Really?” he asked, his brows furrowed as he looked at her with concern. Slowly his face warmed. “You like it?”

“Love. I _love_ it,” she clarified, moving closer to Maxwell to examine the tattoo closer. It was dorkily adorable, and it suited him… oddly enough.

“Aw… heh, now I wish I’d shown it to you sooner!” Maxwell said, patting the tattoo affectionally.

Hana cleared her throat gently. “Would I be correct in guessing there’s a story of some sort behind this?”

“Kinda…” he said, trailing off and turning pink. “Okay, when I was a kid, my mom would call me her little hippo.”

Brianna’s face tugged into a sweet smile and she found herself looking at Drake. The corner of his lip was upturned. He caught her eye and winked, and she felt a warmth in her limbs at his attention.

“I didn’t think it was possible for this moment to get any better, but here we are,” Brianna said, shaking her head in a theatrical disbelief.

“I was kind of chubby when I was younger, before I got into dancing,” Maxwell said, helping himself to a glass of the infused water. “My dad was really hard on me about it, but my mom never made me feel bad. She was really smart and funny. She said I was just like a hippo… fun-loving, but tough, and always able to make her smile. And she made them sound really cool and amazing.”

Maxwell’s eyes started glossing over and he had a faraway look as he smiled at the memories. “Anyway, when she passed away, I wanted to do something to commemorate her. I told Bertrand I was going to get something done… I guess he thought I meant like, have some artwork commissioned… Yeah, he was pretty… surprised when he saw this.”

Brianna gave a little chuckle, and Hana elbowed her.   


“Sorry, just… I can imagine his reaction,” she whispered.

“I suppose it doesn’t particularly fit with the image of House Beaumont that Bertrand’s striving to maintain…” Hana trailed off, looking to Maxwell.

“Yeah this was more or less his second to worst nightmare. Or so he keeps telling me, anyway. So he said that if we’re ever around the nobility or servants, I had to keep it covered up… but I can trust you guys, right?”

“Of course! On my honour,” Hana said quickly.

“Maxwell, I’ll only tease you when Bertrand isn’t around,” Brianna promised, giggling.

He shrugged, his eyes light with humour. “That’s all I ask.”

Drake stood suddenly, looking around. “As fun as discussing Maxwell’s hippo tattoo has been, I’m going to take a dip in the cold plunge. Anyone want to join?”

“No thanks. After today, I’m relaxing in the hot tub,” Liam stretched his arms out, the muscles rippling. He moved to the more secluded hot tub area, and Drake moved to the farthest pool in the room. Brianna watched them both, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting gently. Nervous habit. She knew she needed to talk to Liam, but she had to build up some courage first.

“Hey handsome,” she said lowly, walking behind Drake as he stood at the lip of the pool. He was poised to jump in, but her greeted startled him slightly. “Trying to summon your courage?”

“This is supposed to be good for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Like most things in life, the best thing is sometimes the most painful,” he said, his eyes dark with emotion as he searched her eyes. “Want to do it with me?”

“I’m in,” she said immediately.

His lopsided smile gave his emotions away. “Really?”

“Can’t let you do it alone, can I?” she asked, smiling shyly at him.

“That’s the spirit.”

She slipped her hand into his and he looked around the room. Maxwell and Hana were in the steam room together, and Liam was around the corner in the hot tub. Drake squeezed her hand gently as they stepped to the very edge of the cold plunge.

“Here goes,” she said slowly.

“One… two…”

“Three!” she shouted, jumping in with Drake. The ice-cold water washed over her immediately, and she poked to the surface, gasping and giggling. Drake popped up, breathing heavily, his face exhilarated.

Without pause, he moved to her, pulling her close. There was a danger in his eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her lips. His were immediately soft against hers, and she shivered with cold and desire as she coaxed his mouth open. She could feel the rumble in his chest as she pressed herself against his bare skin, and he groaned into her mouth as her tongue flicked across his lower lip. They parted quickly, and Brianna shivered intensely, not moving her gaze from his. “That was…”

“Intense?”

“The plunge or…?”

“Both,” he said, the corner of his lip pulling up slightly.

“That’s one word for it,” she agreed.

“Having trouble keeping up with me, Richardson?”

“Me? Maybe a little… I mean, you’re saying we shouldn’t be doing this one night but then the next…” she trailed off, her heart pounding.

“I know,” he admitted, sighing. “I just can’t resist you, Richardson.” He lifted himself out of the cold plunge, his towel clinging to his muscular legs. Drake offered a hand to help her up, and she accepted gratefully.

“Thanks.”

She settled beside him and let her fingers trace over his hand. “I’m sorry we’re in this spot. I’m going to talk to Liam, to tell him that there’s someone else, like I promised. I just… do you really think he’ll have reservations about clearing my name if I tell him?”

Drake ran his hand through his damp hair, slicking it back. “I don’t know. Liam’s a good guy, but this is an… odd situation.”

“I know. I’m so torn. But I just feel like I can’t do this, it’s not fair to him.”

“It doesn’t really change anything,” Drake said, his voice rough. “It’s never been fair.”

“Look, Drake,” she began, taking a deep breath. “If you’re sure about this… about me trying things with him, then there’s something you should know. On coronation night, Liam and I—”

“Stop.”

She looked at him questioningly, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t want to know.”

Silence passed between them, prickled with tension. Brianna sighed and leaned forward, feeling caught.

“I just don’t want you to ever regret this,” she said softly.

  
“Hey,” he said, angling himself to her. After a pause, he reached out and brushed her cheek with his thumb softly. “I could never—I _will_ never regret you.” Drake chuckled quietly. “I think you might be the one with regrets, but you keep telling me otherwise. I want you to at least keep an open mind about him. You’ve gotta give it a try, you said there was feelings and I can’t stand in the way of t—”

Brianna moved closer to him, letting her hand rest on his thigh as he spoke. Before he could finish his sentence, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him again, passionately, and as she pulled away, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

  
  
“Whoa,” he mumbled. “You’re always full of surprises.”

“Good ones, I hope?” she said quietly, watching a drop of water fall from his long, dark eyelashes. God, how her heart ached for him.

“You know, you can surprise me like that any day…” he trailed off, his face growing solemn. “But right now, we should probably…”

“Be more sensible and discreet?” she offered with a wry smile.

Drake nodded, moving away from her. “Unfortunately. And believe me when I say that it’s _very_ unfortunate.”

“I guess we should check out the rest of the spa,” she said, standing.

“Yeah. I’m going to… take a break,” he said, giving her a small wave and moving to the changing rooms. Brianna watched him, frowning slightly. Once he had disappeared, she made her way to the hot tub area where Liam was soaking.

She sank in beside him, letting out a low sigh once the hot water lapped at her skin. It was a completely different experience than the cold plunge, and she couldn’t help noting the coincidence between Liam enjoying the comfortable, relaxing hot tub and Drake seeking out the thrilling, invigorating cold plunge.

“Hello, Lady Brianna,” Liam greeted her so eagerly that she immediately felt like shit for making out with his best friend. How did she wrangle herself into this spot?

She sighed, letting her body slip lower into the hot tub. “This feels heavenly.”

“After all of your hard work, you’ve earned some relaxation,” he noted with a smile. “How about a massage?” He slid closer to her and she mumbled some agreement. In an ideal world, she would have said no, but she was so tired of trying to be perfect in front of the cameras and now in front of Liam. She just needed to tell him that there was someone else… and if he wanted to keep up a romance, then she could at least explore her feelings for both men relatively guilt free. If not, she’d have to just bide her time and focus on clearing her name.

“Lady Brianna?”

“Yes, Liam?” she said, jolting out of her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and smiled softly at him. His hands were running over her shoulders, his thumbs working in intricate patterns over her slick skin. “Mmm. That feels amazing.”

“You just seemed lost in your own thoughts. I hope I can take this to mean you’re enjoying yourself?”

Brianna let out a long, slow breath and relaxed against his hands. “Immensely… but… there is something on my mind.” She shifted away from him and internally winced as Liam’s eyes grew concerned.

“You can tell me anything, Brianna,” he said, grabbing one of her hands. “What is it?”

“Well,” she swallowed thickly. “I really should have told you about this sooner, and I’m sorry, but it’s… kind of difficult.” Part of her wished he would interrupt, but he just sat there, his expression open, waiting for her.

“Okay. There is someone else that I have feelings for. I… I care for you a lot, Liam. A lot,” she repeated with a fond smile. “And I didn’t ask for this, but it’s a reality. And… I want to see where this goes, but I can’t commit to you the way you deserve.”

Brianna swiped a tear away from her cheek, breaking her contact with him. “Damn, I can’t believe I’m crying,” she laughed softly. “I just feel awful about this, Liam, and I never meant to keep it a secret or to do anything behind your back.”

“I see,” Liam said, shifting away from her ever so slightly. She felt cold run down her spine at his reaction, but she supposed he needed to process the information. “Tariq?”

“What? No. Liam, I swear, I was… loyal to you,” she said, her voice low. “I didn’t do what the press is accusing me of. I’ve only… it’s only been the night of the coronation, with you and I.”

“Who is it?” he asked, his eyes searching her face. There was a hardness there, something she’d never seen before, and it startled her. Brianna fidgeted under the water.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Duke Ellington?”

“Liam, it doesn’t matter,” she repeated, more firmly, and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“I can hardly blame you,” Liam said with a frown. “I’m with Madeleine. I just thought your intentions were for the best of Cordonia.”

“Oh, Liam,” she said, moving closer and grabbing his hand again. “I never meant for this to happen. It was never supposed to happen. None of us wanted this to happen, but it did and we can’t go back.”

Liam cleared his throat, and he straightened up. “Well, thank you for telling me. I have to admit it _is _a bit of a shock. And clearing your name certainly has complications now.”

“Liam… as far as I’m concerned, this doesn’t change anything between us. You are the reason I’m here. This just happened.” Brianna sighed. “I understand if you want to end our relationship, but I would appreciate your support in clearing my name. I realized that’s a big ask.”

His gaze was a little faraway, but he met her eyes gently. “I appreciate you telling me this, Brianna. I need some time to process my thoughts, if you will.” Liam smiled gently.

“Of course.”

They sat in a companionable silence for a few moments, and Liam chuckled to himself. “So I have competition?” he asked.

She broke into a wavering smile. “Something like that.”

“Hmmm.” He leaned in close, his eyes flickering as he planted a kiss on her collarbone.

“Oh,” she said in an exhale, moving away and searching Liam’s face. “You’re okay with this?”

Liam smiled at her, his face teasing. “You stood out in a competition and went through all that with me. I can do the same. I will always stand by you, Brianna. If you swear that the press is wrong, I believe you.”

“I didn’t expect that kind of reaction,” she said in a breathless sort of laugh.

“Brianna, you know I love you. If this is what it takes to show you that I love you and will do anything for you, I will do it. You will have to choose eventually…” he trailed off, brushing her cheek gently, “but until then, I’ll be here.”

“I must thank you for coming here today,” he said finally. “You’ve been remarkably composed during this ordeal, especially given the burden of your secret. Not that… not that I think it should be a burden,” he corrected, “but I could tell it was weighing on you.”

“Nothing I can’t handle. And… thank you, for being so understanding. I was worried to tell you because we’re trying to clear my name, and I get how it looks.” Brianna rubbed her nose anxiously. “But… you believe me. And that means everything.”

“I know I should no longer be surprised when you continue to impress me… but I still can’t help but be amazed by you at every turn,” Liam said, smiling proudly at her. “We’re going to get your name cleared so you can _choose_ to rule by my side.”

She leaned into him once more, pressing her lips to his. It felt like the weight of the world was off her heart, and she didn’t have to feel the immense guilt she was subject to, being near Drake. Although when Liam found out it was Drake she had feelings for, things might be different, but for now, him knowing there was someone else was enough for her. She was expecting a bigger reaction from him, her imagination running away from her as she dramatized the situation. In reality, Liam remained as composed and dignified as always… despite this, Brianna kept waiting for the caveat, for him to furrow his brow and say ‘wait a minute’, but he never did.

“Lady Brianna, a little taste of you is never enough,” he whispered against her lips, pulling her close for another kiss. “I suppose we should enjoy the rest of what the spa has to offer before we get too carried away.”

“You’re probably right,” she conceded, “though I wouldn’t mind getting carried away with you right now.”

Liam chuckled darkly. “You make it sound very tempting… but don’t tempt me too much, Lady Brianna. Being away from you for so long has weakened what little willpower I have left.”

With a smirk, she stood and tightened her soaking wet towel. “Let’s get going there before I get you in trouble.”

* * *

The gang regrouped in the main spa room, and while they were sipping on their infused waters, Maxwell stood and stretched. There was a devilish grin growing on his face and he looked over his shoulder. “Hey everyone! Watch this!” he called as he climbed up on one of the chairs, turning backwards against the pool and squatting.

“Is that safe?” Hana asked, looking around anxiously.

“Almost certainly not,” Maxwell replied, jumping up. He flipped once through the air, splashing into the pool roughly and splashing everyone. He bobbed up quickly with a proud grin.

“That was awesome,” Brianna laughed, wiping the water from her face.

Maxwell hoisted himself out of the pool. “Thank you, thank you. Feel free to applaud.”

She obliged, giving him thunderous applause. Drake elbowed her gently.

“Don’t encourage him.”

Brianna rolled her eyes. “Party pooper. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Maxwell flexed his muscles, strutting around the pool. “I’m the master of the universe!” Without hesitation, he jumped into a front flip, splashing into the water again.

Brianna bit her lip, holding back laughter as she saw Drake turn to her. His expression was dry, but his lip was twitching. “See?” he said, and she gave a snort of laughter.

The clock in the spa gave off a soft, musical alarm, and Liam looked to it with a frown. “It looks like our time here is at an end.”

“This has been so fun…” Hana trailed off sadly, kicking her feet gently in the water. She leaned over and squeezed Brianna’s shoulders. “I’m so glad we did this!”

Drake leaned back on his elbows, looking up at the ceiling. “Yeah. This wasn’t so bad, as far as our capers go.”

Brianna looked over at him, letting her eyes run down his bare chest. His towel was soaking wet, and it clung to his body thickly. She swallowed, moving her eyes away quickly.

  
“Highest of praise from Drake,” Liam teased, raising his glass in a mock toast.

Brianna smiled at her friends, letting out a happy sigh. She felt much more optimistic about her future, about clearing her name, and about her relationships moving forward. “I’m so glad we got to do this too.”

* * *

Applewood Manor was stunning in the evening, the low glow of lights illuminating the paved pathway up to the building. Brianna and Maxwell waved goodbye to the group as they walked back to their rooms quietly.

  
When Brianna opened her door, Bertrand was standing with his arms crossed tightly. “Where have you been?” he snapped, looking from her to Maxwell, who had decided to escort Brianna to her room.

Maxwell fumbled, casting his gaze downward. “Uhh.. at the bathhouse? Had to get clean… that’s reasonable, right?” He looked up, his face concerned. “Why, is something wrong?”

“Everything. We’re conducting an investigation, in case you’ve forgotten,” Bertrand scoffed. He shook his head in disappointment, and Maxwell shrunk under the scrutiny.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Good. We’ve got big plans for tomorrow.”

“We do?” Brianna asked meekly, running through her agenda in her mind. There wasn’t anything she could think of.

“You found out who the noble lady was that framed Bree?” Maxwell asked, a tinge of hope in his voice. Brianna smiled softly at him.

Bertrand paused, then shook his head quickly. “Unfortunately, no. But I thought of another angle. Someone had to take your photo, didn’t they? Perhaps we can discover something by figuring out where the photo of you and Tariq was taken…”

They all looked to the window in Brianna’s room, the moonlight streaming through eerily, casting a blue light over the floor.

“Great! Let’s go now,” Brianna said, moving toward the door. Bertrand held a hand out to stop her and spoke sternly. “No, the manor’s being patrolled by the royal security team who won’t take kindly to us traipsing around like burglars. We’ll have a better chance if we try in daylight during tomorrow’s country picnic.”

“Count us in!” she chirped.

“You’re so chipper,” Maxwell said, bouncing up excitedly. “Let’s do it tomorrow!”

* * *

Brianna sank into the bed, her mind exhausted from running through all sorts of scenarios in her head. She wasn’t any clearer on how she felt about the two men in her life, and was it even possible to be in love with two men at once? Was she even in love? She tossed and turned for a good portion of the evening until she was able to drift off into a deep sleep, the excitement of the day eroding as her exhaustion took over.

Two men, one heart.

It didn’t get much more dramatic than that.

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter Four:  Lovable Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna attends a picnic, does some investigative work, and has some open conversations about feelings.
> 
> **NSFW: Sexual Content**

* * *

* * *

It was one of those rare mornings where Brianna woke up and had some time to get ready before she was forced to rush around all day. These were always the best mornings as she felt like she could actually get her mind straight and have time to breath. As much as she loved interacting with new people and being with her friends, there was a peaceful solace in being alone sometimes.

On her morning jog, she wound her way through the flower gardens, stopping to admire the morning dew on the sunflowers that reached for the bright early morning sky. She had a soak in the bath with a fancy latte that she snagged from the kitchen, and she had even found a cucumber face mask in her luggage that left her skin feeling smooth and fresh as she lounged in the perfumed water for what felt like ages.

  
  
“Good morning!” she chirped on her way in to the boutique, and Maxwell turned excitedly, his whole face animating. He had asked her to meet him and Hana in the boutique, and so after she bathed she got dressed in some casual clothing, tied her hair up, and made her way down.

  
“Bree! It’s time for another exiting day of pre-nuptial festivities!”

“I know, I can hardly contain my excitement,” she shot back, winking at Hana who giggled and turned slightly pink. “So what’s the purpose of today’s country picnic?” she asked, picking up an absurdly voluptuous gown in a violent shade of mustard yellow. Brianna held it to her frame, looking down, but when she caught Hana’s eye they burst into peals of laughter.

Maxwell threw out his hands, wiggling his fingers dramatically. “To serve as a send-off!”

“A send-off?” she repeated slowly, looking to Hana.

“It’s our last day in Cordonia,” Hana explained, exchanging a smile with Maxwell. “Then our travels begin.”

“Wait, why a picnic?” Brianna asked, looking to Maxwell for explanation.

Maxwell looped an arm around Brianna’s shoulder and leaned into her playfully. He raised an arm in front of them, as if envisioning a portrait right in front of their eyes. “To remind the new couple, amid the glitz and glamour of the royal engagement tour, of the beauty and bounty of Cordonia.”

“It _is_ a beautiful country, today especially,” Hana defended loyally.

“Lucky for us, because Bertrand said Brianna needs to be seen today.”

“Don’t I always?” she asked, but her tone was light.

Maxwell clapped her back. “We haven’t had any major problems with your reintroduction so far. This is a chance to really establish yourself.”

“Is that why we’re in the boutique?”

Hana nodded, running her fingers across a satin gown. “You know the court… what better way to establish yourself than to look the part? And I know just the outfit!” She moved to the other side of the boutique, with the less formal outfits, and pulled out one of the summer dresses. It was a minty green with large pink flowers placed sporadically across the fabric. The hem was shorter in the front and flowing the back, and the bodice was a little low cut to show off some cleavage.

With a flourish, Maxwell took the dress and spun it around. “Hmmmm….” he murmured, holding it up to Brianna. “You know, aside from impressing the nobles, this dress will help you blend in during our investigation.”

“Blend in? Why?” Hana asked.

“I need to sneak away to the place where the pictures were taken. Bertrand suspects we might find clues there,” Brianna explained, taking the dress from Maxwell and admiring herself in the mirror as she held it up.

“Oh, then this is perfect!” Hana beamed, gesturing to the dress.

“I guess I’d better try it on!” she conceded, slipping behind the curtain. As soon as she tried it on, she knew she’d have to buy it. Not only was it extremely flattering, accentuating her bust and small waist, but it showed off her legs with a floating, asymmetrical hemline that she thought was flirtatious enough while still holding true to the more laid back vibes of the manor. “What do you think?” Brianna asked as she stepped out, doing a spin for her audience.

“Totally gorgeous!” Hana gushed, clapping her hands once excitedly. “I have to treat you to this dress, it was made for you! Please?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Brianna said, but Hana was already charging the dress to her account. “Thanks for everything, Hana,” she said after a moment, smiling.

Maxwell looked at his watch. “Can you be ready to go in an hour? We’ll meet in the foyer?”

“Absolutely. Let me finish getting ready and then I can show everyone how much I love Cordonia!” she said, putting on a girlish voice.

Maxwell laughed appreciatively. “Sounds like you’re taking a page out of Justin’s book.”

“It’s a good book.”

“You probably don’t have to worry as much about staying on message today since it’s a closed event, so there’s no press,” he explained.

“I guess that will make it easier to sneak off and figure out where the pictures of me and Tariq were taken from,” Brianna reasoned, but Hana sucked her teeth softly in protest.

“Not necessarily…” she began softly. “There will still be security at the picnic.”

Maxwell nodded. “In fact, the security will probably be pretty tight after those picture were taken at the last manor party.”

“Oh,” Brianna said sadly.

“We’ll need to avoid the security officers somehow…” he mused. “Oh! We can wear disguises!”

“I _just_ got this dress, Maxwell,” Brianna gestured to herself, and Hana giggled.

“Oh, right…” he trailed off, his face falling.

Brianna squeezed his shoulder. “It was a good thought. We could maybe… make a distraction, somehow?”

“I could make a distraction for you!” Hana volunteered excitedly.

“You should dump a tray of food on someone,” Brianna suggested with a snort of laughter, and Hana nodded eagerly.

“Excellent, I’ve perfected my foux-clumsy act,” she agreed.

“You have a foux-clumsy act?” Brianna asked, and Hana shrugged.

“My mother says that some men find that attractive in a lady. Kind of like a damsel in distress. Anyway,” she continued brightly, “the point is I can definitely fling a tray of food without any suspecting it was intentional.”

“Thank you, Hana,” Brianna said, “just make sure you don’t get on Madeleine’s bad side because of this.”

“I’ll be careful,” Hana said, shooting her friend a bold smile. “Promise!”

* * *

Brianna curled her hair, letting it bounce past her shoulders in big, loose curls. Her makeup was light with a pink lip, and she fished out a classic pair of nude heels to compliment her outfit. She glanced at the clock before leaving her room and smiled to herself—she was running ahead of time. Everything seemed to be falling in place today, and hoped that’d continue into her investigation.

As she clicked her way down to the foyer, she spotted Hana and Maxwell waiting for her. “I was early and everything!” she whined playfully, and Maxwell whistled in response.

“You look great, Bree. Don’t worry, we just got here too. Ready?”

“Absolutely!”

They made their way across the grounds of the manor toward the picnic area. The grass was freshly mowed and tables with crisp white linens were everywhere. There were billowing tents, also in a perfect white, adorned with all sorts of white, pink, and red flowers. The whole area looked fresh and clean, and Brianna couldn’t help pointing out little details to Hana in fascination. The opulence of even the most casual Cordonian events continued to both baffle and amaze her.

“Bertrand told me to check in with him. I’ll catch up with you later!” Maxwell said as soon as they made it to the picnic, ducking away with a quick parting wave.

Brianna exchanged a smile with Hana before they walked up to Madeleine, Kiara, and Penelope. It felt like walking onto the battlefield, in away. Madeleine immediately turned to them both, her smile tight and frosty.

“Lady Hana, Lady Brianna, how lovely to see you both out and about. Brianna, I’m happy to see that you’ve managed to clean yourself up for the occasion.”

“Um…” Brianna began, and Hana nudged her discretely. “Thanks,” she said, her lip twitching.

Kiara cleared her throat softly, breaking some of the tension that had already started building. “How are you two enjoying the picnic?”

“It’s lovely!” Hana said.

“And you, Brianna?” Madeleine asked slowly.

“I agree with Hana. Everything looks terrific.”

Madeleine broke out into a bigger smile, straightening her already perfect posture. “I’m so pleased you think so.”

“Aren’t the little sandwiches just adorable?” Penelope gushed, holding up a small cucumber sandwich with a grin.

“Penelope, why don’t you go fetch Hana and Brianna some lemonade?” Madeline suggested, her tone firm.

“Oh! Me?”

“Now.”

“Yes, Madeleine.”

Brianna watched in silence as Penelope moved to get the drinks. She returned momentarily with two sweating glasses of pink lemonade, which the women took gratefully. There was a weird vibe, an energy in the air, and Brianna shot Hana a curious side look.

  
“Isn’t Penelope just so _obedient_?” Madeleine cooed in a sickly sweet voice, her lips curved into an emotionless smile. “She’s just like one of her poodles. It may serve her well in finding a match among the more traditional noblemen. Oh, Hana, that reminds me!” She stopped, turning to Hana with that same blank smile. “There are two men here that I’d like to introduce you to. They’re both quite eligible. I’m sure if you really work at it, you can catch their interest.”

“Oh!” Hana breathed, recovering quickly. “Thank you, Madeleine. I look forward to meeting them. I do appreciate you thinking of me.”

“Of course, darling. You’re a member of my court now.” Madeleine leaned in close, her face twisting in a mask of sadness. “And everyone knows how _desperate _you are to find a match after your engagement last year fell through.”

Brianna clenched her fists at this, biting her tongue roughly to keep from screaming. The pain was a welcome distraction as Madeleine droned on.

“If you’re devoid of prospects, it’d be absolutely embarrassing for me to have you as one of my ladies. So I’m throwing two eligible men into your path. If you can’t pique the curiosity of at least one, then…” Madeleine trailed off, her silence weighty as the threat hung unspoken.

“Then you’ll send me away?” Hana finished in a small voice.

“Don’t make it sound so tragic, darling. Just do your best to charm them, and I’m sure you’ll land at least one.”

Brianna took in a calming breath. “Madeleine, how kind of you to help Hana find a suitor. You are extremely fortunate to have someone like Hana as your lady-in-waiting.”

“Yes, Madeleine, you have been so generous to invite me here. My parents and I are all very grateful,” Hana added smoothly.

Madeleine smiled at the both of them, puffing her chest out slightly in a warped sense of pride. “What kind of future queen would I be if I didn’t use my position for the benefit of those in need?”

“Vraiment, Madeleine est trop charitable!” Kiara purred, her accent thick. “She’s going to help me get a position within the foreign ministry.”

“Kiara, keep the English to a minimum when speaking with the suitors,” Madeleine reminded sharply. “Best to keep an air of mystery.”

“…Certainement,” Kiara said after a pause, casting her gaze downward.

“I thought you wanted a job, not a husband?” Brianna asked kindly.

“I do, but it never hurts to have both,” Kiara said.

Penelope nodded, sipping from her lemonade. “It’s going to be so much easier to find a match in Madeleine’s court! I’m not beautiful and smart like Kiara, and I don’t have Hana’s talent or your charm, Brianna… but at least I will be a lady-in-waiting to the queen.”

“Oh, Penelope.” Brianna clicked her tongue softly. “Don’t underestimate yourself! You have plenty of good qualities, like loyalty. And I don’t think there’s a kinder person at court than you. Besides, there is more to life than finding a husband.”

“Maybe you’re right…” she agreed reluctantly, brightening. “I still have my poodles, and they love me no matter what!”

Kiara shook her head. “Yeah, your poodles…”

Madeleine huffed a breath of air and pushed a smile on to her face. “The men will be here soon, so you may all want to check your reflections. It should be _quite_ the competition.”

“I’m going to…” Hana looked around desperately. “Go grab more lemonade,” she managed, moving away with her full glass. Brianna followed her a few paces, until they were away from the other ladies, and touched her arm.

“Wait, Hana… is everything okay?”

“Not really,” Hana said, turning around. Her lip was quivering slightly, and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “I’m just… nervous. Like Madeleine said, she won’t keep me around unless I find a prospect today, and my parents are already suspicious that I’m not focused on the goal.”

“Already?” Brianna asked in disbelief. Every time she learned more about Hana’s parents, she grew more annoyed with their behaviour. It was easy to think negatively of them when she only heard the worst parts, but those parts were pretty bad. Or, at least, different from what she was used to.

“I only just got back… I couldn’t handle having to leave you and Maxwell and everyone so soon! What if I blow it today?”

“Hana, don’t worry. I’ll help you. I’ll be the ultimate wing woman!” Brianna stated, instilling her voice with more confidence than she felt.

“You will?”

Brianna squeezed her friend’s hand. “If helping you flirt with someone else is what it takes to keep you here with me, I’ll do it. Besides, when have you ever made a bad impression? You’re just nervous.”

“Brianna… you must know I’m not interested in anyone else. I just need to stay so that I can spend time with you.” Hana turned pink. “And everyone,” she added quickly.

“I know,” Brianna told her with a shaky smile. Had she heard Hana correctly? Anyone…_ else_?

“Maybe you’re right. As long as I have you to help me, I think I can do this.”

“Always.”

Hana took a deep breath. “Can we sit for just a second before going back?”

“Of course.”

* * *

After a rest and some gossiping, they stood, giggling, and made their way back over to the group of ladies. They made boring small talk where Madeleine gently criticized everyone’s outfits before King Liam joined the group, as well as two other men she didn’t recognize. 

“Hello ladies,” Liam greeted warmly. “Mind if we join you?”

“Not at all,” Madeleine smiled up at him, but he was looking at Brianna. His eyes swept over her quickly, lingering on her legs and the exposed skin of her chest for just a beat too long.

“You look stunning…” he said slowly. She shook her head at him once, sharply, but her eyes sparked with delight. Liam cleared his throat quickly. “Ahem. Ladies. All of you look lovely today,” he added smoothly, but Madeleine’s face flashed in anger.

“Ladies, this is Lord Neville Vancoeur, future Earl of Cormery Isle,” Madeleine introduced one of the men, who bowed. He was short with an angular face and long, dark hair that was glossy and slicked back with product. He was wearing a sweater vest. A sweater vest. Brianna tucked that away for when she needed a good laugh.

“It is a pleasure to make you acquaintances,” he greeted.

“And this is the heir—”

“Rashad,” the other man cut in. He had slightly scruffy facial hair, which surprised Brianna, and his dark hair flopped on his head. His tie was loose, and he seemed to be the opposite of the prim and proper Neville. “Countess Madeleine and King Liam have told us a lot about you ladies.”

“So you will have plenty to discuss,” Liam said with a bright smile.

Madeleine nodded eagerly. “What _Lord_ Rashad neglected to mention is that he is also heir to Duchy Domvallier.”

“Lords, please meet Lady Hana Lee,” Liam held out a hand to Hana, who dipped into a graceful curtsy. “Lady Penelope and Lady Kiara,” he continued, motioning to the two ladies. Kiara chirped, “Bonjour!” and Liam gestured to Brianna, “and Lady Brianna.”

“Now that introductions have been made, we must excuse ourselves,” Madeleine said, looping an arm through Liam’s. “Liam and I have to make our rounds.” 

She led him away, and Brianna turned her attention to the newly acquainted guests. Neville was looking nervous, but he managed to start a sentence. 

“Lady Lee—”

“Please, call me Hana.”

“Lady Hana,” Neville corrected with a kind smile. “Countess Madeleine neglected to tell me how positively radiant you are.”

Brianna nodded along with Neville. “Hana is a lot more than beautiful,” she cut in politely, “she is also kind, funny, and an amazing baker.”

“That’s so kind of you to say, Brianna,” Hana said, smiling at Brianna. She could read the smile perfectly. If Hana could get away with it, Brianna was confident she’d be mouthing ‘thank you.’

Rashad’s eyebrow lifted up in interest. “That is quite the endorsement, Lady Hana. Do you have any other references?”

“References?” Kiara repeated, caught off guard.

“A wife isn’t unlike an employee or business partner. It’s important to hear from those who know the candidate to ensure a good fit,” Rashad explained.

Brianna wanted to scoff, but she pasted on a politely interested smile instead. This reminded her so much of Hunter, of him treating her like an asset, but she couldn’t argue right now.

“Indeed,” Neville nodded eagerly, “reputation is everything at court. It’s a pleasure to encounter a lady with such a good one.”

“It’s very well deserved,” Brianna assured them.

“You should meet my poodles!” Penelope said abruptly. “Dogs are the best references… they have a sense about people.”

“That must be… a joke?” Rashad said, hesitating.

“Er… yeah,” she agreed. “Just a funny, silly joke…”

“Lady Kiara,” Rashad began, moving his attention away from Penelope. “I understand you plan to work in the foreign ministry? I admire your ambition.”

Kiara smiled charmingly. “Oui, Monsieur Rashad. Ce serait un saint-graal pour moi.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak French,” he replied, looking a little baffled.

“Entschuldigung?” Kiara said, and Neville perked up.

“Is that German? Such a beautiful language.”

_Holy fuck_. Brianna felt second-hand embarrassment from this whole situation, and she desperately wanted to run away. How could Kiara and Penelope follow Madeleine’s lame advice so… blindly?

“You know, Hana is very ambitious! She masters anything she puts her mind to,” Brianna said, trying to recover from the awkwardness of this conversation.

“That is very impressive, Lady Hana,” Rashad agreed.

“Yes, the court is a demanding place. I have learned a lot in my time here,” Hana said.

“You’re too humble, Hana. You have excelled here because you prepared,” Brianna said, giving Hana a playfully stern look.

Hana smiled, nodding. “I guess I _have_ worked hard for this.”

“Preparation is the soul of success,” Rashad noted.

“That’s what I always say!” Brianna lied in agreement, letting her smile flash.

Neville sighed. “The court certainly is dog-eat-dog. It is most impressive for anyone to survive with their character intact.”

“Dog-eat-dog?” Penelope gasped. “I’ve never heard of anything so barbaric!”

“It’s an expression…” Neville said slowly, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Rashad looked to Neville and lowered his voice slightly. “Maybe we should keep the conversation _simple_ for Lady Penelope’s sake.”

“Oh…” Penelope trailed off, her lip quivering. Brianna searched her brain frantically for something—anything at all—to say, trying to protect Penelope from crying.

“So, Duke Rashad, what do you do for the ole nine to five?” she managed, looking to him eagerly.

“Please, just Rashad,” he corrected. “I am a partner at Sloan Enterprises, where I primarily handle legal matters.”

“Un entrepreneur?” Kiara asked, cocking her head to the side. Rashad regarded her carefully before nodding once.

“Indeed, though my business partner is the real visionary.”

“If your partner is the brain, that must make _you_ the looks,” Penelope flirted, smiling coyly at Rashad. He huffed angrily, his face twisting into a scowl.

“I’m sure you intended that as flattery, but I contribute far more to the business than my looks.”

Penelope’s eyes brimmed with tears again as she mumbled an apology, and Brianna looked to Hana, giving her some sort of motion. Hana understood Brianna’s true intention and began to speak, drawing attention way from the horribly awkward, sluggish pause.

“You seemed hesitant to mention your title when Countess Madeleine made the introductions,” Hana pointed out.

Rashad’s anger was still etched in his face. “Yes, well, I prefer to let my personal accomplishments speak for me, rather than my lineage.”

“And you, Lord Neville? What do you do?” Brianna asked, working to keep the conversation away from Kiara, who was unable to speak English, and Penelope, who… well, who the men deemed stupid. This situation was incredibly awful and she wished Drake was here to diffuse some of the tensyfion. Or Liam. Or Maxwell. She’d even settle for Bertrand.

“I help my father manage the affairs of Cormery Isle and my family’s estate,” he explained flatly. “It’s quite a demanding job, and it usually keep me away from court.”

“Well, it sounds like you could use someone like Hana,” Brianna suggested slyly. “Someone who can be a perfect hostess at a royal ball just as easily as she can make you laugh after a long day of work.”

Neville was watching Hana, his eyes betraying his excitement as Brianna talked her friend up. “If Lady Hana is all you say, a proposal may be imminent!”

“A good partner is even more valuable than a good assistant,” Rashad agreed.

“I couldn’t agree more!” Hana chimed in, raising her glass as the two men clinked their glasses with her.

“How… romantic,” Brianna managed.

“Gentlemen, I hate to interrupt, but there is someone else I would like to introduce you to,” Madeleine’s voice came from behind Brianna. She turned, grateful for the interruption.

“Of course,” Rashad said, moving away from the group. “Ladies, it has been a pleasure. Especially you, Lady Hana.”

Neville bowed again, his eyes on Hana. “Until we meet again.”

“Enjoy the picnic!” Brianna said, waving goodbye to the men as they followed Madeleine. She let out a long breath at their departure.

“I don’t think that went very well for me,” Penelope mumbled, staring into her lemonade.

“There will be other suitors, Penelope,” Kiara said.

Hana turned to Brianna, a little smirk on her face. “What did you think of the guys?”

“They seemed… stable,” she said finally.

“Stable?” Hana chuckled. “That’s… romantic.”

Penelope giggled girlishly. “I think they’re hot!”

“I don’t know,” Hana mused. “Didn’t they seem kind of… boring?”

A beat of silence passed between the group as a waiter walked by with a tray of something that smelled delicious. Penelope perked up, taking in a deep breath.

“Mmmmm! Smells like my grandmother’s curry chicken. I have to try it!”

Kiara smiled, her head turning to watch Penelope as she started to make her way to the server. “Oh, grab me some!”

Drake sidled up to Hana and Brianna, speaking lowly, sending little shivers down Brianna’s spine. She didn’t even realize he was at the event, and seeing him in his trusted denim jeans and a casual white tee shirt made her smile. He never cared about impressing anyone at these events, and she loved that about him.

“Hey, Richardson, Hana. Maxwell, er, caught me up on the plan. Now might be a good time…”

“Oh! Right!” Hana agreed, nodding quickly as she set her lemonade down on a nearby table. “I’ll… be right back. I just remembered something I really must speak to Madeleine about.” With a quick wink aimed at Brianna, she made her way to Madeleine who was chatting with nobles across the lawn.

“Drake, I’m surprised to see you here,” Kiara said, eyeing him up with a gleam in her dark brown eyes.

“Me too,” he said. “But I try to support Liam when I can.”

Kiara touched his arm, her face twisting in empathy. “You’ve always been such a good friend to him. It’s part of why I always liked you.”

Brianna felt an imminent surge of jealousy wash over her and took a big gulp of lemonade, her eyes on Drake. It wasn’t fair of her to feel this way, and she understood that, but it didn’t make it any easier as she watched Kiara flirt with her boyf—well, with Drake—right in front of her.

“It’s such a shame what happened to your sister,” Kiara continued, clicking her tongue gently.

“Wait, what do you know about Savannah?” Brianna asked, turning to Kiara, who looked caught off guard. 

“Not much, just that she was very curious about the world. She always wanted to know about the places I’d travelled to, and she was coming along so well in her French lessons, and I was surpris—”

“French lessons? Savannah didn’t speak French,” Drake interrupted, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I was teaching her before…” Kiara said softly, trailing off.

Brianna shuffled her weight to the other foot. The sun was making her feel lazy, like her energy was slowly draining with the heat, and she was growing cranky.

“I didn’t realize you’ve always liked Drake, Lady Kiara,” she said. “Could have fooled me.”

“Not all of us wear our hearts on our sleeves,” Kiara smiled sweetly.

“Back up a second… I didn’t realize that you and Savannah spent time together. French lessons?” Drake repeated.

Kiara shrugged. “Not much, really. It’s just she was so friendly, and she was so interested in my travels, so when—”

A loud crash interrupted their conversation, and they turned behind them to see Madeleine standing next to a caterer who was covered in a bright orange curry sauce. A crowd was beginning to form around the commotion. Brianna caught Hana’s eye, who was standing near the caterer, and Hana winked before turning to speak to the caterer.

“Oh my! I’m so _terribly_ sorry! Please, let me help you clean that up!” Hana said loudly, her delicate features twisted in concern.

“This is a disaster,” Madeleine snapped, her cheeks flushed with anger.

Hana sighed dramatically. “It was an accident! Here, we’ll fix it in no time.”

“Psst. Drake, that’s our cue,” Brianna whispered, tugging at his shirt slightly.

“Wait, I need to talk to Kiara,” he whispered back, and she shook her head.

“There’s no time, we have to go while no one is looking!”

Together they slipped away from Kiara and made their way across the lawn, away from the picnic. As they walked, a security guard was making his way toward the crowd. He glanced at the pair of them, shook his head, and kept walking.

“That was close,” Brianna said in an exhale. Drake was silent as they made their way toward the manor, rounding the corner so they were out of sight from the picnic. “I’m sorry, Drake. I’m sure Kiara will talk to you about Savannah later,” she offered, and he shrugged.

Maxwell was waiting for them by the garden under Brianna’s window, munching happily on a skewer of curry chicken.

“Where’s Bertrand?” she asked.

“I sent him up to your room to stand in for you. I relayed everything that happened, so he’ll know where to go.”

“Bertrand is going to stand in for me?”

“Little known fact, before he was Duke Ramsford, Bertrand was an accomplished human statue.”

“What?” Brianna said, bursting into laughter. He caught her so off guard that she teared up from laughter, snorting in surprise. “Oh my god,” she gasped for breath, wiping at her eyes. “That was hilarious.”

“He _will_ do almost anything to clear your name,” Maxwell said seriously.

“Alright, Richardson. Where do you think we should start?”

“We should try to line up the shot,” she said, backing up and looking into her window. She couldn’t see Bertrand yet. Drake pulled a camera out from his pocket and held it up, aiming for the window. He snapped a photo, appraising it next to one of the pictures of her and Tariq.

“Bertrand’s ready,” Maxwell announced.

“This angle doesn’t look right,” Drake said. “I think we’d have to be standing over there to get the right view,” he motioned to a tall tree closer to the manor.

Brianna followed his eyeline and made her way over to the tree, stopping every now and again to look into the window. None of the angles were right, but as she stood next to a shrub she gasped. “I can see right into my bedroom from here! Drake, hand me the camera.”

He obliged, and when she took a shot of the view and compared it, she was disappointed. “Too low. Even someone seven feet tall couldn’t have taken this.”

“They must have climbed up the tree,” Drake said, shaking his head.

“I guess that means I’m climbing a tree,” she said, looking down at her dress and heels.

“I’ll obviously do it,” Drake said gruffly, taking the camera from her. He approached the tree and cracked his neck before making quick work of the first few feet. Halfway up a branch snapped, but Drake regained his balance quickly.

“Go Spider-Drake!” Maxwell called encouragingly, and Brianna cheered. Drake took a photo, glanced at it quickly and called down.

“It’s a perfect match.”

“This is really close to the manor,” Brianna noted, looking over her shoulder.

“Whoever did it must have been at the party,” Drake agreed, brushing his hands on his jeans as he climbed off the tree.

“More than that,” Brianna sighed. “It means whoever did it must have been waiting around for the right shot. I mean… they literally waited up a tree. Whoever took those pictures wasn’t just standing around and happened to see. They were waiting.”

Drake crossed his arms, his face crunching in anger. “They knew Tariq would be in your room, which means it was definitely a set up and the photographer was in on it. And whoever hired the photographer must have known the manor pretty well to know about the view from this spot.”

Brianna tapped her fingers on her chin lightly. “Maxwell, didn’t you say that a reporter snuck into the party that night?”

“Yeah. A bold move, considering it was a private event…” Maxwell trailed off, looking at Brianna anxiously.

“We need to confirm if the reporter you saw is the same one who climbed the tree and took the photo,” Drake said, his scowl deepening in thought.

“Right. Now I’ll go get Bertrand and meet you back here,” Maxwell said, moving toward the manor quickly.

“Can’t you just text him?” Brianna said.

Maxwell rolled his eyes. “Think, Brianna! What if they’re monitoring the airwaves?” He jogged off, shaking his head.

“Oops,” she said with laugh. She stared up at her window, feeling unsettled. That night, Drake had come bursting in without even a second thought. There was a lot going on between Brianna and Drake right now, but… that stood out as a fundamental moment for them. It was pivotal, and now to be here investigating everything… it was surreal.

Drake touched the small of her back hesitantly. “You here, Richardson?”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about how you came to my rescue that night,” she said, smiling up at him.

“I think I remember you coming to _my _rescue,” Drake corrected, rubbing her back with his thumb ever so softly.

“Maybe a little. Drake, I… I just wanted to say thank you.”

“It was nothing, Richardson. Really.”

“It wasn’t nothing,” she said seriously, looking up into his eyes seriously. “Not to me.”

“Well…” he said, a lopsided grin spreading across his face. “Maybe it wasn’t nothing.”

Brianna smiled back at him and started to walk toward the manor when she spotted a shiny card at the bottom of a bush near the tree, nearly impossible to see. She grabbed it, turning it over in her hands just as Maxwell and Bertrand joined them. It looked like a security guard in a laminate holder with a lanyard. She held it out to them. “I might have found something. Look.”

“Mansingh?” Drake asked, reading the badge.

“It’s the company they used for security at the party,” Maxwell explained. “Super high-tech. Turn it over!”

Brianna flipped the card, and Maxwell scrubbed the dirt off with his sleeve. Bertrand saw him doing this and make a disapproving noise. “Maxwell, you’re making a mess. What would father say?”

“The great Barthelemy Beaumont always had a lot to say about me,” Maxwell said, his tone a little sad.

“In this case, I think he’d at least be pleased that we’re making progress towards clearing the house name,” Brianna pointed out.

“Perhaps,” Bertrand allowed, focusing his attention on the picture on the badge. It was a woman with long, dark hair and an unfamiliar face. “That must be the reporter! How did she get her hands on a Mansingh security badge?”

“She must have had help from the outside,” Brianna grumbled, kicking the pavement with her shoe. “Someone who could get her security clearance to a private party.”

“Probably whoever hired her,” Drake agreed. “The badge must’ve given her access to the grounds, but when she was spotted taking pictures at a closed event…”

“Her ruse was uncovered and she was ejected,” Bertrand finished.

“She could’ve lost the badge in the branches here, or tried to toss it away so no one knew how deep the conspiracy ran,” Drake offered a few suggestions. “Does it say who she is?”

Brianna held the card out to him for a closer look. “There’s something written beneath her picture, but it’s damaged… I can’t read it.”

“But at least we have a real clue. We’ll investigate further,” Bertrand stepped back. “Good work,” he added, almost as an afterthought. “With the picnic ending, we should get packed for our own departure on the engagement tour tomorrow.”

Maxwell nodded, following his brother. Brianna moved to join them, but Drake reached for her hand and tugged her back slightly.

“Wait, do you have a minute? I just thought of something important,” he said lowly.

“I always have time for you,” she smiled warmly. “What is it?”

Drake looked agitated as he crossed and uncrossed his arms. “I was just thinking, Richardson… this isn’t the first set of photos someone has tried to turn against you.”

“You mean the ones from bachelor party? The ones you and Bastien kept from going to print?”

“Yeah. I don’t think it’s a coincidence either.”

“Did you ever find out who did it?”

“I have hunches, but nothing conclusive,” he admitted.

Brianna sighed, sitting on a nearby bench. “A maid from the manor revealed that a disguised noble lady told her to pull a prank on Tariq the night the pictures were taken.”

“Hmmm…” Drake sat next to her, bouncing his knee as he leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. “There might a connection between the noble lady, the bachelor photos, and this photographer. Either way, this conspiracy goes deeper than we thought. Just… be careful, Richardson.”

He looked at her tenderly, brushing a piece of her hair off her face.

“I try, Drake.”

“I know.”

They sat in an amicable silence for a minute or two before Brianna broke the silence. “Not to change the subject, but I did talk to Liam.”

“I figured,” Drake said, his voice a little hesitant.

“He understands. He said… I was willing to compete for his affections, and he’s willing to do the same.”

Drake’s jaw twitched. “That’s Liam for you.”

Brianna sighed, standing. “I’m sorry, Drake. If you ever want to stop, we’ll stop. If it was anyone but Liam…” She paused. “I know it’s not ideal, but I can’t give up… whatever this is.”

“Selfishly, I’m glad,” Drake smiled wryly at her. “Get to packin’.”

She leaned down, her hair brushing against his arms as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, surprisingly chaste. “See you.”

“See ya, Richardson.”

When she made it to the manor, she looked back and saw him still sitting on the bench. Was she an awful person for doing this? Well, yes. To some degree, she had to admit she was. But she felt so damned awful about doing this, putting Drake through this…

* * *

Brianna was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she physically ran into Hana on the way to her room.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Brianna said, helping Hana steady herself. “How was the rest of the picnic?”

“Oh, it was fine,” Hana said with a dismissive wave. “A bunch of pretentious men and an agitated Madeleine. I’m more interested to know how your afternoon was!”

Brianna tried to hide a smile, but she couldn’t help it. “It was productive. We found the photographer! Well, a photo of her, anyway.”

“That’s great! I know you’re going to figure it out soon, Brianna,” she gushed.

“Thanks, Hana.”

“I was actually looking for you. I want to go to the conservatory, and I was hoping you would join me.”

“The conservatory?”

“It’s a garden with rare plants and flowers. They have a flower that only blooms at night during one season, which happens to be this one! I’ve always wanted to see it in person, but it was the season last time we were here.” Hana’s face lit up with excitement as she spoke, her cheeks pink.

“That sounds beautiful! But it’s still light outside.”

Hana gestured to the window, where the orange light streaming through indicated the imminent sunset. “The sun is about to set, and I want to be there when it blooms. And, well… this is embarrassing, but… I’m a little afraid of sneaking around by myself in the dark. I know you’re busy, but maybe we could go together?” Hana bumped against Brianna. “If it helps, I can teach you some Italian while we’re looking at the flowers!”

  
“Why Italian?”

“For the dinner with the Italian statesman tomorrow. I’m sure he would be impressed if you greeted him in his mother tongue. Ooh! And I could you make a bouquet to give him! What do you say?” she asked, her face open and sweet.

“Of course I’ll go with you!”

“I couldn’t ask for better company,” Hana smiled, leading Brianna to the conservatory. It was behind the manor and it didn’t take much time to get there, but Brianna felt some sort of nervous energy as they made their way there. She needed some time to chat with her friend about the situation with Liam, and broaching that was always hard to do.

The conservatory was humid, and the air was heady with the perfume of different flowers mixing together. The greenery was stunning against the terracotta tiling, and Brianna let out a low whistle. Hana was standing with her eyes closed, taking long, deep breaths.

“Mmmm,” Hana murmured. “Lilacs and… jasmine!” She walked through the conservatory slowly, absorbed in the flowers and abundance of plants. Every so often she’d pause and bury her nose in a bunch of flowers, or call Brianna over to examine something. Brianna trailed behind, admiring Hana’s passion, until they stopped at a small plant with a single, unopened bud.

Brianna touched Hana’s bare shoulder. “Is this it?” Her voice was low, as if to not disrupt the plants.

Hana looked over her shoulder with a shy smile. “I know it doesn’t look like much, but I promise it will be spectacular.”

“I didn’t know you liked flowers, Hana.”

“Who doesn’t like flowers?” she asked, looking jolted. “When I was younger, I spent most of my time at home with a teacher or a book. I liked reading about flowers. They’re so romantic,” she sighed dreamily. “Did you know that in Victorian society, people communicated with them?”

“Actually, that does sound familiar. I think it was called _The Language of Flowers_?”

Hana was delighted. “That’s right! Every flower had a meaning, so when a lord gave a lady a bouquet, it was if he were writing her a poem.”

“Oh, that _is_ romantic,” Brianna agreed.

“It wasn’t just used for romance. Flowers could also indicate friendship, scorn, rivalry… anything really.” Hana touched a rose delicately. “Let’s make a bouquet for tomorrow!”

“Is it okay for us to pick these flowers?”

“Of course! As long as we don’t take the really rare ones.”

Brianna wandered around, looking for something that spoke to her. “Okay! What about that one?” she asked, pointing to a stem drooping with the weight of two dozen small, blue flowers.

“Bluebells are for humility. A party guest might have given those to the host as a subtle insult.”

“Okay, maybe not a good gift,” she conceded, backing away with her palms up. “What about this one?” Brianna tried again, motioning to a group of white roses.

Hana nodded. “Roses have many meanings, depending on the colour. White is for unity and purity.”

“Unity could work!”

Hana moved beside Brianna and plucked a few roses expertly, avoiding thorns. “Oh, this is one of my favourites,” she said, lifting a hydrangea. “Hydrangeas are for heartfelt gratitude.”

“Gratitude for the hospitality, and unity for Italy and Cordonia? That sounds pretty good, right?”

Hana nodded in approval as she added some hydrangeas to the roses she’d picked. “Almost done…” In her element, she moved slowly around the conservatory, pulling some greenery into the bouquet. After a few minutes had passed, she showed the bouquet to Brianna. Somehow she’d found a blue ribbon and tied the flowers together, handing it to Brianna.

“It’s beautiful!” Brianna admired, touching the rose petals carefully.

“And it’s sure to impress the Italian statesman tomorrow! Just make sure to keep it in water until you leave for dinner,” she reminded gently. “Want to take a seat for a bit?” Hana asked, motioning to the fountain.

“Of course. I have to fill you in about my situation anyway,” Brianna said, a gleam in her eye.

“Oh, really?”

“Mmhmm. I talked to Liam last night,” Brianna said in quiet tones, leaning in. “I told him that… there was someone else. That I have feelings for two people.”

“Oh, Brianna, that must have been incredibly nerve-wracking for you.”

“It was awful,” Brianna agreed, sighing. “At first, he was really caught off guard, which, you know, is fair. He asked me if clearing my name was the right thing to do. That… stung, a little.”

Hana squeezed Brianna’s hand, but didn’t say anything. Brianna looked to her friend, and a smile played on her lips. How did she get so lucky with someone who understood her like this?

“I couldn’t really blame him, though,” Brianna said finally. “I can see how it looks, but… I told him I haven’t done the things the press is saying that I have. And… well, Liam agreed to help me, and he said he didn’t blame me for what had happened.”

“Where does that leave things with you two now?” Hana asked, her voice tentative.

“We’re still trying. He said I fought for him during the social season, and he’d do the same.”

“Wow,” Hana breathed. “That’s so romantic…”

“Yeah,” she agreed, grinning. “It kinda is, right?”

The evening had faded to twilight around them, and the stars twinkled above them, seeming to magnify under the glass ceiling.

  
  
“I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. Sorry to monopolize your time with my problems,” Brianna apologized.

“As if,” Hana scoffed. “I should probably teach you some Italian before it gets too late though. Ready?”

“I think I’m ready! Show me what you got, bella!”

“I only know a bit, but I can teach you some salutations so you can make a good first impression. First of all, you’ll want to address the statesman as signore. That’s sir.”

“Got it,” Brianna nodded seriously.

“Since it’s a dinner event, you’ll want to say good evening. That’s buona sera. You don’t want to say buona notte unless you’re going straight to bed, okay?”

“Right! Say no-tay to buona notte,” Brianna said cheerfully.

Hana giggled, her hand covering her mouth. “Whatever helps you remember. Thank you in Italian is grazie.”

“As in, grazie for this informative lesson?”

“Precisely!”

“So if I’m the Italian statesman, and I say…” Hana cleared her throat, adopting a low voice with a thick accent, “‘Good evening, Lady Brianna, it’s a pleasure to meet you,’ you’d say…”

“Buona sera signore!” Brianna replied, matching Hana’s thick accent.

“Perfect! You’re an excellent student.”

  
“A student’s only as good as her teacher. Honestly, Hana, is there anything you aren’t good at?” Brianna leaned back on her elbows, letting the gentle mist from the fountain tickle her skin. “Any of those noblemen you were talking to today would be lucky to have you. Although… you don’t seem interested in those men.”

“I wasn’t,” she said sadly. “They aren’t exactly what I’m looking for. My parents gave me a list of requirements for suitors. What rank or station—”

“Let me guess. He needs to be fluent in five languages and the art of massage?”

“Massage? I don’t think my parents have given that any thought for a prospective suitor.”

Brianna chuckled. “You don’t say?”

“They care more about his title and station, and how much money his family has. I know they are just trying to make a good match to secure my future. They want what’s best for me.”

Hana’s voice was flat, despite her saying all the right things. Brianna watched her friend sadly, patting her knee as she sat up.

“But they don’t seem too concerned with what you want.”

“Maybe right now that’s for the best, Brianna. I’m honestly not sure what I want.”

“I know how you feel.”

“Right, I’m sorry Brianna.”

“It’s okay. I’m just trying to keep my head down right now. I don’t want to get myself into more trouble while I found out who set me up. I have to focus on clearing my name…” Brianna trailed off, her lip twitching. “And maybe seeing where things go.”

“I know you’ll figure it out.”

“Thanks, Hana. I hope you’re right.”

Hana stood up, almost jogging to the bud. “Ooh, it’s about to bloom!”

Brianna followed her, and they watched the flower together in silence. Slowly the petals began to unfurl, and Brianna held her breath, watching in wonderment. Hana’s face was delighted as the flower opened fully, catching the moonlight. It seemed to glow.

“You’re right, Hana. It really is spectacular.”

Hana stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Brianna’s waist. It was intimate, but Brianna leaned in and rested her head on Hana’s shoulder. It just felt… right.

“Still not quite as spectacular as you,” Brianna teased, and Hana sighed happily.

“You make me feel so sure of myself. How do you do that, Brianna?”

Brianna stepped back, levelling Hana with a serious look. “I just try to make you see yourself like I do.” She pulled her friend into a tight hug. “Thank you for inviting me to join you, Hana. I think I needed this.”

“There is no one I would rather share it with,” Hana said, smiling wide.

“Me either.”

“I really missed you while I was gone.”

“Hana, I missed you too.”

“But in a way…” Hana coughed. It sounded loud in the quiet stillness of the conservatory. “It made me realize how much you mean to me. When I’m with you, the world doesn’t seem so daunting. I just wanted to say thank you. You’re still my best friend. It’s important to me that you know that.”

Brianna stepped back to admire the flower for a moment longer with her friend. Eventually Hana looked at her watch, frowning. “We should probably get back soon. We’ll have to wake up early for the train.”

“Yeah, better get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day.”

* * *

Back in the manor, before they parted ways, Brianna stopped at her room with her hand on the handle. “Hana, is there a flower for ‘you’re the best’?”

“Sweet pea, or dark pink rose,” Hana answered easily.

“Perfect! I’ll have to send you a sweet pea and rose bouquet.”

“I look forward to it,” Hana smiled, ducking her head a little. “Buona notte, Brianna.”

“Buona notte.”

Brianna let herself in and started packing immediately. Luckily, she was getting used to living out of her luggage again, so there wasn’t much to pack up. She folded a pair of jeans and put them in her suitcase, humming to herself, when she heard a light knock on the door. She crossed the room and cracked it open, her mouth popping open in surprise when she saw Liam waiting for her.

“Brianna…” he greeted with one of his dazzling smiles. She felt her knees weaken a little under his undivided attention. Liam had a way of making her feel special, like she was the only person on Earth, and that quality made him shine.

“Liam, what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you,” she smiled at him coyly.

“I snuck away. I wanted to see you, Brianna.”

“I’m glad you did. If you snuck away, then you better come here and kiss me,” she whispered. Liam stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, and she felt his heart beating as he pulled her in for a deep, tender kiss. After a long moment, he pulled away. They were both smiling. Liam closed the door behind him softly.

“I just can’t stay away from you,” he said.

  
“Good,” Brianna bit her lower lip, her smile growing. “I don’t want you to.”

“I _should_ be staying away,” Liam said, stepping closer. “If I put you in danger by coming here tonight… if anyone saw…”

Brianna touched his arm, hesitating. She gave it a squeeze. “I’m sure you were careful. Besides,” her eyes flashed, “some risks are worth taking.”

“I just…”

“What?”

“This is going to sound ridiculous, but I just had to see for myself that you were safe.” Liam frowned, his gaze shifting to the window. The moon illuminated the room in a dim, eerie light. “The last time you stayed here… knowing that I was in the same building, but I wasn’t here for you…” Liam was getting agitated, and he sighed, his energy anxious.

“I couldn’t trust anyone else with his,” he continued. “I had to see for myself that you were well.”

Brianna smiled at him. He really was the most thoughtful, considerate person she’d ever met. “It’s not ridiculous at all. It’s sweet of you.”

“But now that I know you’re okay, I should be off before I put you in more danger,” he said, squeezing her hand.

“Wait!” she said, too loudly. “You’re already here. Wouldn’t it be safer to leave in a couple hours, when everyone else is definitely asleep?”

Liam watched her, a smile curving his shapely lips. “You make a good point as always, Lady Brianna.”

She sat on the bed, watching Liam wander over to one of the bookcases in the room. “This room has a secret, you know,” he said offhandedly.

“Oh?”

Liam pushed a few of the books aside and pulled out a bottle of deep red wine, holding it out to her with a smirk. It was a look so boyish, so mischievous, that it reminded her of Maxwell.

“How do you know about hidden wine stashes?” she asked, placing a hand on her heart to feign dramatic surprise.

“I _am_ a king. I have my ways.”

“Now you’re the one who is full of surprises.”

“Would you like some?” he offered. “Or I can get you something else.”

“Wine is great,” she assured him, and he deftly uncorked the bottle. He grabbed two glasses from the bookcase and rinsed them in the bathroom. Liam poured a generous helping of wine into each glass. Brianna could watch him move like this all day. There was such a smooth grace to his moves, a confidence that radiated off him.

“For you, my lady,” he said, handing her the glass. She accepted it and shuffled over so he could sit on the bed with her. They clinked their glasses together, exchanging smiles.

“Here’s to having survived the day,” he laughed, taking a sip.

“Was it hard for you?” she asked, resting a hand on his leg.

Liam took a deep breath, searching her eyes. “Brianna, each day that I spend looking at you without being able to touch you… each day that Madeleine is the one on my arm instead of you… each night when I lie awake praying that you’re safe for one more day… each day I now have to face knowing there is another who is stealing some of your affections… yes, I find the time very challenging indeed, Lady Brianna.”

“Liam…”

“Sorry, I got a little carried away,” he admitted, sipping at his wine. “I have to admit, I did want to talk to you about something.”

“Of course, anything,” she said, squeezing his leg gently.

Liam’s eyes traced her face, as if he was studying her. “There always seems to be… a wall that I feel between us. Sometimes you let me in, but sometimes I…”

She took a deep breath. “Is this about the spa? What we talked about?”

“No,” he said quickly, “not at all. That… took some time to process, but like I said then, Brianna. I will fight for you like you fought for me.” Liam smiled at her. “It was a shock to hear, of course, but this is… different.”

Brianna swallowed thickly. “I know, Liam. I’m sorry. It’s just… sometimes this seems to good to be true.” She felt her face flush at the admission.

“This?”

“You.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, his face concerned.

“Liam, come on. You’re perfect. It’s like… I told you I had feelings for someone else, too, and you understood. Every damn time I’ve ever complained to you about something, you get it. You never judge me, you never do any stupid shit. You’re kind, you’re compassionate, you’re stupidly handsome, you’re strong, you’re dedicated, you’re charming…” she broke off, breathing heavy.

“Oh, Brianna.” Liam’s face was soft. “Is that really what you think?”

She sniffed once, holding back embarrassing tears.

“Brianna,” he said again, tilting her chin up with his free hand. “You have no idea how special you are to me. Everything I said on the night of the coronation is true. You are funny, with your smart mind and your smart mouth. You are daring. I have never met someone who makes me want to be the best version of myself. But that’s what you do. If you think I’m too good to be true, it’s because _you_ make me that way.”

Brianna’s heart was pounding. “You’re just proving my point.”

Liam chuckled, shaking his head at her. “I am so intimidated by you, but I choose to be vulnerable. It’s been the greatest experience of my life, exhilarating in ways I never thought possible. I want to be here for you, but I need you to trust me.”

“Okay,” she agreed in a voice barely above a whisper. Her throat felt tight. She had been holding back for fear of Liam not choosing her, or out of some twisted self-sabotage. Having feelings for two men was complex, but she wasn’t giving Liam her all, and that wasn’t fair to him. Didn’t she owe it to him?

“But enough of that. On to better things,” Liam said, bringing the wine to his lips. He watched her as he took a sip.

“Such as?”

“How stunning you look,” he said. Although his words were light and slightly teasing, his voice was grumbling in his chest. “And how desperately I want you right now.”

Brianna felt a shiver run down her spine at his tone. “Oh?”

“And how badly I wish I had given _you_ that ring…” Liam’s face fell. “You wouldn’t be feeling those things if I had gone with you initially.”

She couldn’t deny that, so she just searched his face instead as he spoke, watching as his eyes sparked with desire. Brianna grabbed their wine glasses and set them on the night table. As soon as she set them down, she pulled him into a tight embrace. He sighed happily, burying his face in her neck.

“I spent the whole day imagining you were by my side instead of Madeleine,” Liam admitted, pulling away to look at her. “Us laughing together, holding hands in front of the entire court.”

“It sounds lovely,” she admitted, letting herself buy into the fantasy.

“It would have been so _fun_ with you, Brianna. That’s one of the many things I love about you. You have perspective. Every little gaffe isn’t a disaster.” Liam paused, his gaze shifting for a moment. “For instance, can you satisfy my curiosity on one point? If an entire platter of curry chicken fell on someone, how would you handle it?”

Brianna thought briefly and cracked a smile after a beat. “I’d run to get some paper towels?”

“Always ready to help,” he teased. “You have such an ability to take events in stride. Where did you learn that?”

“I… I had this ex-boyfriend. I’ve mentioned him briefly…” she trailed off, gathering some courage. Liam’s eyes were watching her, so patient. “Hunter. He made me so dependant on him for everything. It was like… bit by bit he polished every piece of me until I didn’t even recognize myself anymore. And after that, after I left, nothing else ever seemed as… dramatic as it once was.”

Brianna picked up her wine glass again, taking a hearty drink. “He was obsessed with making it in the social scene of New York. Every little thing, a chipped nail, minor weight gain, saying the wrong thing… it was all cause for punishment, or whatever you want to call it. Not that he abused me,” she said quickly, “well, emotionally, yes.” She took a deep, long breath. “Sorry, this is hard to talk about. But… coming back into that environment has made me realize I don’t care about the same things anymore. And so… things like that just don’t faze me anymore. Now I care about important things. Things that matter, like people, feelings.”

“I’m so sorry you went through that,” he said, his eyes shining in the moonlight. “Thank you for sharing that with me, Brianna. You’ve been so strong throughout all of this. First through the social season, and now…” Liam rubbed his thumb gently across her cheek. Brianna caught his eyes and smiled at him. “You are the most amazing person I know. Why are you so incredible?”

“I owe it to my friends,” she said. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Maxwell, Hana, and Drake. Even Bertrand.”

“I’m glad you have them. We all need people to hold on to.” Liam grabbed his wine again, sipping it thoughtfully. “You know, when Madeleine and I are in front of a crowd or a camera, I always pretend it’s you on my arm.”

“You do?”

“At first, I was so stiff up there. Madeleine was fine, she’s a natural at duplicity. Me… not so much. Eventually, Regina told me something needed to change. The press would start to doubt us, and the people would soon follow. She told me to think of something I do love whenever I look at Madeleine.”

Brianna let out a breathy laugh. “So you thought of me?”

“And it worked. See, Brianna? You keep me strong. As long as I can maintain the façade, I can keep you safe. But I don’t want to keep pretending. Brianna…”

“Yes?”

Liam paused, and she could see his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Have you ever thought about what it would be like if the tables were turned?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she leaned in.

“If I were the American and you were the princess. If you had stumbled into my bar on your bachelorette party.”

“I can’t imagine you in an apron,” she giggled, the mental image too ridiculous. She’d scarcely seen Liam looking anything less than pristine.

“If your friend had convinced me to fly to a country I’d never been to… if I had competed for your hand…”

“Against who?” Brianna scoffed. “Bertrand?”

Immediately after she said that, she felt guilty. Her and Liam both knew there was someone else, how could she be so stupidly cavalier?

“Would you have picked me?” he asked, his voice low.

“Oh, Liam… against Bertrand? In a heartbeat,” she laughed humourlessly. “But… I’m not sure,” she said. “It’s an impossible situation. I don’t know what I would have done.”

“Well… it’s getting late,” he said, looking to his watch. She could tell his feelings were hurt, and she bit her lip nervously. Brianna set her glass aside and took Liam’s as well, watching him.

Brianna leaned into him, meeting his lips tentatively. He responded, kissing her desperately, his hands wrapping around her waist and tugging her closer. She moved to his lap, where she could wiggle against him as he kissed her, teasing him with her body. After a few minutes, Brianna pulled back, her breathing shallow.

“Is this why you snuck into my room in the middle of the night?” she asked, her breath hot against his face.

Liam looked dazed. “I…”

“I’m just teasing you,” she said, moving her lips to his earlobe. She nipped at him playfully, her throaty laughter in his ear.

“The truth is, I can’t stop thinking about you, Brianna.”

“I don’t want you to stop thinking about me,” she said, moving away so she could study his face. “But are you sure this is what you want? I know things are complicated right now.”

Liam laughed. “Believe me, I’m sure.”

“Good.”

Liam cupped her cheek with one hand and moved her face to his, kissing her deeply. His hands rested at her hips again, and he deftly flipped her over so her back fell onto the bed. Brianna laughed, letting her hands tug at his shirt and explore his bare skin. Liam’s hands moved through her hair, bringing her closer to him.

“Oh, Liam,” she said in an exhale, “please.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he whispered.

“I know,” she chuckled softly, almost inaudibly. Her hands moved down the front of his shirt and she slowly undid the buttons, pausing to kiss every inch of newly exposed skin. Liam sat up, tugging his shirt and jacket off smoothly while she unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper.

He pushed himself off the bed and shed his pants, kicking them off to the side. With no hesitation, he grabbed her hand, pulling her off the bed, and spun her. With her back pressed against his chest, he planted kisses down from her ear, tracing the slope of her shoulder, as he unzipped her dress.

“I’ve thought a lot about this moment,” he murmured against her neck. “Being with you like this again.”

He leaned into her, kissing her fiercely until she fell back onto the bed. Brianna’s hands wound into his hair, pulling him close, savoring the pressure of him on top of her. Liam moved down, palming her breasts and massaging them as he kissed her everywhere. She moaned, arching herself into his touch as his hands flamed over her nipples. Liam propped himself up on an elbow, his free hand tugging her underwear down. “Every night since the maze,” he mumbled, slipping a finger inside of her as she exhaled sharply. “I’ve thought about this. About you.”

“God, Liam, yes,” she said, moving her hips against his touch, craving more of him. She had never felt this emotional connection to him, and she needed more. More of him.

“More, please. I need you.”

Liam slipped another finger inside her, and she moved her hand to her mouth, smothering the noises she was making as his fingers slid in and out of her, his thumb grazing her clit tantalizingly.

“You are so beautiful,” Liam said, his voice full of emotion. Brianna met his eyes, desperate for more. She pushed his arm away and pulled at his underwear, feeling for his cock. He was so hot in her hand, and as soon as she touched him, he moaned, burying his face in her neck.

“Mmmm,” she whispered, stroking him teasingly. “You’re so hard, Liam.”

“Always for you,” he said, planting a wet, sucking kiss on her neck. “You have no idea how tempting you are, Brianna.” She moved faster, her hands firm on him. Her body remembered this, and she thrummed with excitement, holding him in her hands.

“God damn it, Brianna,” Liam mumbled, his hips thrusting. “I need you.”

She guided him to enter her. They both gasped. Brianna shuddered with pleasure as he sank into her, and he grabbed at the sheets, holding a fistful. Slowly, pressing his forehead against hers, he let out a shuddering breath.

“Brianna,” he said, his breath tickling her face. She stared into his eyes, and for a moment she thought she might cry. She was letting him in this time, not like at the coronation, and now she felt this… thing between them, this blossoming love, and it felt dangerous and scary and thrilling.

“Hey, hey,” Liam pushed himself up a little, touching her face. “Are you okay?”

Brianna smiled, nodded slowly. “Yes. I’m… letting that wall down.” She felt like crying, but not from sadness. She was feeling a little overwhelmed. No one had ever looked at her the way he had just now, and she had never understood how Liam could say those never-ending nice things about her until now; now she got it, now she felt it. “It’s scary,” she admitted, looking up at him.

“I know. I’m here, Brianna.” Liam kissed her, letting his hands wind into her hair. She responded to his touch, and he ran his tongue over her lower lip, coaxing her mouth open. She whimpered into his open mouth as he moved his hips, thrusting in and out of her slowly, building the tension inside of her. Brianna let her hands explore his body, running over his chest, his thighs, his neck, through his hair. She threw her head back, gave in to him, arched her back towards him, ground her hips against his, panted for release.

“Oh—Liam—” she groaned as he sped up, moving her hands over her body, skimming down to her clit, seeking release. “Liam,” she repeated dumbly. He was everywhere. One arm was by her head, stroking her forehead as he kissed her deeply. His eyes watched her, his mouth was parted, his hand was under her, pushing her closer to him as he sank into her. She was letting go of the control she needed, letting go of everyone else in this moment, letting herself be swept away in the pleasure. “Don’t stop, Liam, I’m so close… I’m so—” she broke off, breathing hard, and pulled his mouth to hers, disguising her moans of pleasure. The orgasm washed over her, coming in waves, and she relaxed as he pressed his lips to hers roughly. Liam’s throat captured a low, guttural growl, vibrating against her mouth. as he pumped into her desperately before their world stilled, the only remaining sounds their ragged breathing.

He planted kisses on her face after, his gaze so openly lovestruck it made her feel impossibly defenceless. Her heart was pounding, and her limbs felt warm and loose. Liam rolled onto his back, breathing hard, and they laid there, staring at each other. It felt like… making love, not just seeking release. Brianna smiled dopily at him, and he returned the grin.

* * *

Brianna must have dozed off as when she woke up, the sun was beginning to poke through the window and Liam was gently rousing her awake.

“Hmmm?” she mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. She was naked, tangled in the sheets. Liam was laying beside her, now fully dressed. He watched her like she was the only thing worth paying attention to, and her head lolled back as she closed her eyes. “Mmmhmmm.”

“You’re cute when you’re tired,” he chuckled lowly, “and satiated. But I have to get back before I’m missed.”

Brianna rolled onto her stomach. She propped her elbow up and rested her chin in her hand. “Oh… when does the train leave? I still need to pack.”

“In an hour. I’ll see you then.” Liam lifted her free hand, brushing her fingers with his lips. “I… had a wonderful time tonight, Brianna. Thank you for letting me in.”

“Me too, Liam. Thanks for knocking.”

* * *

Brianna zipped up her suitcase, pleased to be done with her packing. She was horribly exhausted, but it had been so worth it. She brushed through her loose curls, taming them slightly as she applied some makeup and dressed in jeans, a soft pink tank top, and some black flats. Casual would have to do as she couldn’t be bothered to put together a more impressive outfit. She was brushing her teeth and gathering the last of her items when she spotted an envelope that had been slid under her door.

  
  
She reached for it, and ripped it open.

_If you want to root out your enemies, meet me in the boutique care of the train tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. on the dot. Alone.  
\- O_

“O…” she whispered to herself.

O dear.

O no?

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter Five: Icy in Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna meets her mysterious note-writer, ends up in Italy, dresses to impress, and relieves a Beaumont of a burden. 
> 
> **NSFW: Language **

* * *

* * *

Brianna stuffed the mysterious note in her purse, temporarily putting it out of her mind. She had a sneaking suspicion it was from Olivia, but her mind would completely spiral if she wound herself up thinking about all that ‘what ifs’ and weird situations that could lead to Olivia showing up. Instead, she’d prefer to repress it for the immediate future, but she knew she’d have to show it to Bertrand and Maxwell on the ride to the train.

As soon as they tucked away in the limo, Brianna filled the brothers in on the letter and handed it to them so they could study it. Bertrand even sniffed it, which brought Maxwell and Brianna to giggles.

The limo ride passed uneventfully as they chatted about the letter and the picnic the day before. As soon as they stowed their luggage on the train, Brianna pulled Bertrand and Maxwell through the cars in search of the boutique, careful not to rouse suspicion from the other passengers. They needed to make a plan on how to deal with this letter.

Maxwell sighed, scratching at the side of his head as they paused in one of the train cars. “The letter said to meet in the boutique, right?”

“And to come alone,” Brianna added, looking over her shoulder. The train car looked identical to all the rest, with a plush green carpet and heavy window furnishings. It oddly made her feel like she was inside of a pool table. There was something about the dark colours, the rich furnishings, the dark wood, that looked similar.

Maxwell leaned in. “It could be a trap.”

“Or a genuine offer to help,” Bertrand suggested. “One we desperately could use.”

Brianna shrugged and continued moving through the train, finally stopping outside the boutique car. With her hand on the door, she hesitated, and Bertrand touched her shoulder lightly.

“If anything’s amiss, shout for us,” he offered, and Maxwell nodded ferociously, putting his fists up as if he was fighting someone.

“And we’ll come in… fists a-blazin’!” Maxwell promised, punching the air.

“Thanks…” she said slowly. “Alright, here we go.” Brianna opened the door and stepped into the quiet boutique. It was small with not many furnishings, much simpler than the palace boutiques, but it made it easy to see there was no one else in the room. The dull rumble of the train car echoed in the room, and Brianna sank into a red velvet chair. “Hello? I’m here,” she called out, feeling foolish.

A few seconds later, the door handle clicked. Her head shot up, and she watched as the door slowly cracked open… revealing a shock of red hair, piled into an intricate design, and a bedazzled dark purple dress much too fancy for noon on a train car.

“I should’ve known it’d be too much to ask for you to arrive promptly, Brianna,” Olivia huffed, closing the door behind her with a sharp slam.

Brianna exhaled in relief, getting to her feet. The eerie suspense of receiving a secret letter evaporated, and now she just felt relief. “Olivia! I missed you!”

“I highly doubt that,” she shot back, but there was a bemused smile that tugged on her lips.

“I did! Can I hug you?” Brianna asked, stepping forward tentatively. It was weird, since she and Olivia had never really gotten along, but seeing her familiar face was oddly comforting.

“No.”

Brianna burst into a little peal of laughter, shaking her head in amusement. “No, of course not. I had to try though, right?” Olivia looked confused, and Brianna waved her hand dismissively. “I didn’t think you’d return to court after your blackmailing.”

“I’m not one to let something like that go,” Olivia replied, placing a hand on her hip. There was acid in her tone, but she took a deep breath and forced out a tight smile. “Since the coronation, I’ve been laying low and conducting my own investigation into the mysterious blackmailer. I called you here because the time has come for us to work together and share our information.”

“Information?” Brianna repeated, raising her eyebrows. “So… we’re a conspiracy-busting tag team?”

“Don’t get to excited,” Olivia warned, her eyes flashing.

Brianna let herself smile stupidly. There was a fine line with Olivia, and she could never quite tell if Olivia was hiding a smile or reaching for a concealed weapon. “How can I not get excited? We’ll be able to strike this person together. They’ll never be able to stop us!”

“That’s what I’m hoping for… just without all the excitement.”

“I’ll try to tone it down.”

Olivia nodded brusquely, looking annoyed. “At least that’s a start. I was able to extract information from the messenger who delivered the blackmail letter to me. I traced through it and discovered the letter went through at least _six _different middle-men before it reached me.”

“That’s…” Brianna searched for the right word, “elaborate. I found something too. A maid at Applewood manor directed Tariq to my room as part of some noble lady’s ‘prank.’”

Olivia huffed. “It’s probably connected to the noble who sent the letters at the palace. There are layers of duplicity at play here, but it all points to one of the ladies… which is why I’m rejoining court for the international trip.” She grew terse and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. “I want to be here to find the culprit.”

“Is it safe for you to do that?”

“I’m a Nevrakis. We’re not known for safe. We’re known for _crushing our enemies_,” she said slowly, glaring at Brianna.

“Aren’t you worried the blackmailer will expose your family history?” Brianna asked.

“Whoever did this knows more about my parents than I do. Part of me wants answers, but my family’s name is more than my parent’s actions. I will find who did this and punish them.”

The tension crackled in the air after Olivia spoke, and Brianna sighed. She could sympathize with Olivia, but realistically she wasn’t sure if Olivia was thinking clearly. Then again, she supposed her priorities were really different from Olivia’s so it wasn’t fair to judge them all the same. Before Brianna could fully dissect the situation, there was a knock at the door.

“Bree! Say something or else I’m bringing the hurricane fists!” Maxwell’s voice was muffled, but she could hear the passion.

She could hear Bertrand after as he said to Maxwell, “You’ve given away our element of surprise!”

“But I can’t just bust in! What if she’s changing?” Maxwell argued back.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Brianna. “Clearly _alone_ was too difficult for you to understand.”

“Yeah, it’s hard to separate us,” she grinned. “Beaumonts stick together and all that.”

“Right,” Olivia said slowly, over the continued knocking at the door. It sounded like Maxwell was pressing his face close to the door as he shouted in.

“Perpetrator beware! Surrender now and I’ll spare you my Mach five mayhem!”

“We’re all good in here,” Brianna shouted.

“Okay!” Maxwell said back. “Consider these fists holstered… for now.”

“Maxwell and Bertrand may consider you their own, but you never know if you can really trust them,” Olivia said, eyeing Brianna.

“Drake and I did find a suspicious envelope of cash in their study…”

“Let me guess, they didn’t bother to explain it to you.”

“Well, no…” Brianna sighed. It looked bad from Olivia’s perspective, and she got that, but she needed to defend the brothers here. “But I had no reason to doubt their actions. They’ve always stood beside me.”

“So far.”

Brianna shrugged, but Olivia had already turned her back and started sifting through the gowns on one of the boutique racks. “Do you know what you’re wearing to the dinner?” she asked, picking up a canary yellow dress with black stripes and giving it a distasteful look.

“Uhh… clothes,” Brianna stumbled, feeling her cheeks redden.

“Still as hopeless as ever. You’re lucky I’m actually trying to help you this time,” Olivia snapped. “I wouldn’t want you to get lost among all these nice outfits… You’ll need the right one if you want to make a good impression on this tour. And the Italian statesman you’ll meet today loves red.” Olivia held out a long, sleek looking red dress to Brianna.

“I thought this was your colour,” she said, accepting the dress and regarding it cautiously. It was the exact bright scarlet shade that Olivia claimed as her own.

Olivia’s face slipped for just a moment, revealing something vulnerable. “After everything that’s happened… we can share it.”

“Thank you.”

Olivia whipped around, looking back at the dresses. She flipped through them roughly, letting the hangers scrape against the metal rod unpleasantly. “You can take your jaw off the floor anytime.”

“It’s touching, that’s all.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just try it before I change my mind.”

Brianna ducked behind the curtain in the corner, slipping the dress on. It was stunning. She twisted in front of the mirror. It was made of a draping sort of material, cut almost to the navel in the front and all across the side, cascading down to the floor. The cut outs had glittering lines of red stones to hide most of her exposed skin, but enough poked through the give the desired sultry effect. She stepped from behind the curtain, lifting the dress so she wouldn’t trip.

After a minute, Olivia met Brianna’s eyes with a spark of warmth. “I’m not saying you wear red _better_ than me, but you wear it well.”

“Thank you!”

“Listen, I’ll find you when I have more information to share.” She turned to leave, but Brianna cleared her throat gently. Olivia turned, mildly annoyed.

“Olivia, does this mean we’re finally friends?”

“No.”

Brianna gave a snort of laughter. God, teasing her was so much fun sometimes. “You sure?” she sang, stepping closer. “Not even a little?”

“Well.” Olivia’s lips curved up slightly. “We have a mutual enemy.”

“I’ll take it. That’s a start!”

“Now go. I’ll take care of the dress.”

“Thanks, Olivia.”

“Go.”

Brianna tucked away her smile as she gathered up her clothes and left the boutique. Bertrand and Maxwell were waiting outside, looking nervous. As soon as she stepped out, Maxwell heaved a huge, dramatic sigh of relief.

“Oh hey, Bree… you’re back! I was about to bust that door down.”

“And why are you suddenly dressed up?” Bertrand stepped back, taking in Brianna’s dress.

“It was Olivia,” she explained. “She’s been running her own investigation into who blackmailed her. She thinks we might be after the same person and wanted to share some information. She recommended the dress because the Italian statesman will like it.”

“That’s…” Maxwell looked to Bertrand and shrugged. “Unexpected?”

Bertrand nodded his approval. “I’ll take any ally we can get, even one as hostile as Lady Olivia.”

“Maybe it’ll be good to have her on our side for a change,” Maxwell said.

“Especially if she recommends dresses,” Bertrand agreed.

“Okay, well I need to go get ready before our train stops,” she said, looking at the clock. “I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

* * *

Brianna wasn’t sure how fancy this dinner was, but the dress was pretty exquisite, so she decided to amp it up. She curled her long, dark hair and brushed it out into big, glamorous waves. She pinned half of it to the side with a golden hairpin and added some discrete, swirly gold earrings that just grazed her shoulders. The dress was glamorous and she didn’t want to upstage it, so simple accessories seemed best. Her makeup was neutral, but she pulled out (and messed up the first, second, and third applications of) her false lashes. She felt very glitzy when she saw her reflection in the mirror, and it made her more nervous, somehow. She supposed the stakes felt lower at an event like a picnic. Luckily for her, there wasn’t much time to stress about the meeting as Maxwell knocked at her door about a minute after the train stopped.

“Come in!”

“We’ve pulled into the station, which means it’s time for dinner!” Maxwell said, poking his head in. “Bree, you look great!”

“And impressing foreign dignitaries to demonstrate Lady Brianna’s grace and poise to the world,” Bertrand added from behind Maxwell.

Brianna stood, smoothing her dress and stepping into her heels. “Let the Italian adventure begin!” She grabbed the bouquet she had made with Hana and Maxwell raised his eyebrows, ooing and ahing.

“That’s fancy!”

“Thanks!” she held them out for him to admire. “Hana helped me make them, to make a good impression.”

“Let me hold them for you.”

“Thanks, Maxwell. What would I do without ya?” she said, nudging him gently as they made their way out of the train car.

They walked out of the train stop, right to the limo that was waiting for them. Justin was waiting, a stupid smile on his face, and Brianna greeted her new press secretary with a quick, polite nod. Once the limo got moving, Bertrand decided to launch into the typical pre-event speech.

“It is imperative that you charm our Italian hosts tonight, Brianna.”

“And the press,” Justin added, pushing his glasses up. “They love lurking around the edges of these events.”

“Smile and wave, then enter the restaurant,” Brianna said, giving a theatrical wave to the mostly empty limo.

Justin gave her a cynical smile, but there was some kindness in his expression. “Don’t think you’re safe once inside. The predators never stop watching.”

“Is the press going to criticize me for my fork placement?” she asked, suddenly anxious about the dinner all over again.

“Yes,” Justin nodded plainly.

“And you deserve it. _Always_ keep your forks ordered properly,” Bertrand scowled. “Like _we practiced. _For _weeks_.”

Justin leaned forward, focusing on Brianna. “You need to be on guard, but also look at this as an opportunity.”

“You’re right,” she agreed, touching up her lipstick delicately.

“For what? I mean, an opportunity for what?” Maxwell asked.

“During the season, Madeleine wasn’t just trying to win King Liam. She was also wooing the people, the press, and the court so they would support her when Liam made his decision.” Brianna smiled at him, closing her compact mirror. “Which is exactly what I need to do.”

Bertrand sipped at a glass of water from the limo’s bar thoughtfully. “Please make sure this new loan against the Beaumont estate isn’t for naught.”

“So what do I need to do to make a good impression?” Brianna asked, mostly to appease Bertrand.

“With the press, keep it simple,” Justin advised, accepting a glass of water from Bertrand. “Don’t give them anything to speculate with. I mean, the pundits _will_ speculate regardless, but if there’s nothing there, they’ll forget about it after the next news break. Pose, smile, and move on.”

“Okay,” she said shooting him a thumbs up.

“The Italian statesman at dinner was a friend of Liam’s mother and is married to a Cordonian noble. His opinion is important both in Italy and Cordonia,” Bertrand explained, looking a little on edge.

Justin nodded along, adding to Bertrand’s explanation. “Smooth talk him. Impress him. Charm him.”

“Hana taught me some basic Italian to use when I meet him,” she offered, and Justin flashed her a smile.

“Now that’s prep work. I love it. The man’s also a fan of Italian football, and his favourite team won last night, so he’ll be in a good mood. Compliment him on the game, then he’ll be in an even better mood.”

“Any suggestions?” she asked, perking up. This was actually… well, helpful.

“Tell him that stoppage time golazo was something else,” he said. “Anything after that, we vaguely agree and _pivot_ back to how wonderful it is to be here.”

Bertrand gave her a stern look. “He may ask about Cordonia policy as it pertains to Italy.”

“Policy? Why would he ask me about policy?”

“King Liam is working on a deal to trade Cordonian tax incentives for access to EU markets, and as a member of Liam’s court, you’re at least expected to be informed,” Bertrand said, setting his water down as the limo rolled to a stop. Maxwell rubbed his temples—he’d been looking back and forth as the conversation ping ponged in the limo and that had evidently given him a headache.

Justin shuffled towards the limo door. “Looks like you’re up.”

Maxwell left the limo first, holding a hand out for Brianna as she followed. They made their way into the restaurant, which toed the line between gorgeous and gaudy. The ceiling was a textured marble in fiery colours, and one wall was solid mirrors which reflected the marble and the skyline. The seating was all low, white leather chairs and the wood was bleached, decorated with gold utensils and tiger lilies. It was packed with nobles socializing, posing for the paparazzi, and guzzling wine.

Immediately Hana spotted them and walked over, her smile radiant. She had tucked her hair into a delicate chignon and her dress was a flowing pale yellow that looked perfect in the setting. “There you are! I was afraid I’d have to walk in alone.”

Brianna grinned. “Glad we made it in time!”

“Hey Hana,” Maxwell greeted, and she gave him a tiny wave. “Let’s go!”

With a confident air that was so unlike her, Hana looped her arm through Brianna’s and the three of them moved towards the paparazzi mob. 

“Here we go!” Maxwell put on a goofy grin as the crowd of photographers started moving toward them.

Brianna pushed her shoulders back and started to smile, but it faltered as soon as she saw the photographer. It was _her_. The one that left her badge at Applewood manor, the one who took the photos of her and Tariq.

“Ready for your close up?” Hana asked, and Brianna shook the shock from her mind. She resumed her pose, hand on her hip, and shot the cameras a radiant smile. The light flashed as they snapped photos.

Ana’s thin lips were in a smirk as she pulled out her notepad. “Beautiful. Lady Brianna greets Italy with a warm smile.”

Maxwell turned, flexing slightly. “Make sure you catch my good side.”

The paparazzi finished with their photos and moved quickly to the next guest Brianna tried to follow the photographer with her eyes, but she was jostled through the restaurant and the crowd of paparazzi was too dense.

A hand touched her arm, and she looked up to see Maxwell. “Bree, where are you going?”

She had been drifting toward the photographer unconsciously. “The photographer,” she explained, motioning to the paparazzi.

“She’s here?” Hana said, looking slightly afraid.

“I just saw her, but she got away,” Brianna explained, huffing in anger.

“We’ll get her,” Maxwell promised.

Hana nodded. “If she’s covering the party, she’ll be here all night.”

“You’ll get another chance. We just have to wait for your moment.” Maxwell squeezed her shoulder gently.

“Alright, Maxwell. I’m trusting you,” Brianna said finally. “She better not go anywhere yet.”

Maxwell laughed. “It’s the hottest event in town!” When Brianna looked unimpressed by this, he leaned in, serious. “She’ll stay, Bree.”

“Maybe we can draw her out somehow?” Hana suggested.

“Good idea!” Maxwell looked excited by this, and his eyes sparked as he caught Hana’s eyes. “We’ll get her alone and pump her for information.”

Brianna’s jaw tensed. “And then she’ll tell us who hired her that night.”

“And we’ll finally have a solid lead!” Hana finished.

Maxwell rubbed his hands together. “Just like real detectives. The game is afoot! Well, almost afoot. We should get seated for dinner. Bertrand’s probably waiting for us.”

“I’m over this way,” Hana motioned. “See you two later.” She leaned in and kissed Brianna’s cheeks then made her way to the other end of the restaurant.

Maxwell led Brianna through the crowd, making their way to the table. On the way, Maxwell shimmied through a narrow aisle, and as she followed, she took a step and found herself face to face with Liam. His face lit up as he saw her, and she felt heat rise in her cheeks as she remembered their last night together…

“Lady Brianna. What a pleasure to run into you here,” he greeted her with a sly smile that seemed to be just for her. As he took in her dress, slowly, she thought he turned slightly pink in his cheeks. “Red is… certainly your colour.”

Brianna smiled winningly at him, moving a hand down her dress and watching how it shimmered in the glamourous lighting. It did contrast her creamy pale skin and the dark richness of her hair, but it was a little bold for what she’d usually go for. “Perhaps I’ll wear it more often.”

“Are you enjoying the spectacle?” Liam asked her, handing her a champagne flute that seemed to come from thin air.

Brianna’s lips tugged up into a little smile as she accepted the drink and took a sip. The bubbles danced across her tongue as she considered his question. “Well, we’re certainly not in Cordonia anymore.”

“No, it’s certainly different. More modern, bigger, brighter,” he agreed.

“Is it strange that I find myself missing the palace?”

“Not at all. I feel the same way myself,” he said, his voice soft with fondness. “All of this can be a bit overwhelming. I trust Maxwell will be looking out for you.”

She looked to her side, where Maxwell has been, and noticed he was a few feet away, chatting with a noble that she didn’t recognize. “He takes very good care of me,” she agreed.

Someone began tapping on a glass, and she saw it was Adelaide. “Hello, hello everyone!” she called, “please begin taking your seats.”

Madeleine whispered—well, Brianna could hear her and Madeleine’s tone was too harsh for being quiet, but—to her mother. “Mother! I told you not to tap on your glass, it’s tacky.”

“And now a word from my darling angel, Madeleine,” she introduced, smiling sarcastically.

Madeleine looked startled, as she stammered. “Er, I mean, thank you all for coming.” She recovered quickly. “Please do take your seats.”

“We should be finding our places,” Liam said.

“If we must.”

They smiled at each other and made their separate ways to their tables. Maxwell was finishing up a conversation, but she stopped by to grab the flowers from him and then moved to find their table. Brianna found Bertrand waiting by what must be their table, with a man she didn’t recognize. Bertrand greeted her warmly when she approached. “Ah, Lady Brianna, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is signor Francesco.”

“Salve, Lady Brianna!” The man was absurdly handsome, his accent thick and rich as he broke out into a charming smile that rippled his face, revealing the wrinkles that came with a happy life. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Ah, signor Francesco!” she shook his hand and returned his smile. “The pleasure is all mine. I am delighted to be here in your beautiful country.”

“Molto bene! Sit, sit,” he said, pulling her chair out.

Brianna shook her head, a sly smile playing on her lips. “I cannot sit until I give you these flowers,” she said, holding out the bouquet.

He looked genuinely touched at the thought of her present as he reached out and grabbed them, holding them close to his chest. “For me? These are lovely.”

“Of course. The hydrangeas symbolize our gratitude for hosting us, and the white roses signify the unity between Cordonia and Italy,” she explained, and he nodded along as she pointed out the flowers.

Francesco set the flowers down gently. “Magnifico. A most thoughtful gift.”

“Thank you, signor.”

She took the seat next to him as he greeted Maxwell. She sipped at her champagne and made very polite, very cautious small talk with Bertrand. Olivia approached the table, her hand on her hip as she examined the everyone critically.

“Hello. I guess I’m sitting here with you,” she said, a tense smile on her face.

Francesco stood and moved to greet her. “Welcome, Lady…”

“Olivia. Good evening, signor.”

“And please, call me Francesco. These dinners are pretentious enough without the ‘signor’ nonsense.” They all settled and Francesco turned his attention to Brianna, nodding appreciatively. “I must say, Brianna, you have excellent taste in fashion.”

“Oh?” Brianna said, intrigued.

“Your gown!” he explained. “It’s bellissima. I would recognize Italian culture anywhere.”

“Grazie,” she said, ducking her head a little bit. She caught Olivia’s eye and smiled at her. Olivia shot her a wink.

“I told Brianna that it was stunning on her. I’m _always_ right about these things,” Olivia said, and Brianna laughed.

“She’s right.”

Servers came by and placed artistically crafter food on the table. They poured a vibrant red wine for everyone, and Francesco looked on happily. “I ordered a special vintage to celebrate this happy occasion. What do you think?”

He watched her carefully as she swirled the wine in the cup and took a sip. It has a kind of cherry taste to it, a subtle sweetness among the bitterness. She didn’t know what to say about it, but Bertrand was glaring at her, likely trying to transmit brain waves about the wine tasting classes they had done.

“It’s very nice. A fruity forward and smoky, with hints of… rose, and an oak finish,” she managed smoothly, feeling tense as soon as the words left her mouth. Blessedly, Bertrand broke into a small smile. “A beautiful wine,” she finished.

“Yes, this Sangiovese is from the oldest vineyards in Tuscany. It is an Italian treasure. The name means ‘blood of Jupiter,’” he explained, sipping at it and smiling fondly to himself.

“Wouldn’t that make it the wine of gods and kings?” Brianna asked, tilting her head slightly.

“It would. What a delightful observation!”

Olivia took a sip of the wine and wrinkled her nose, setting the glass down roughly. “Please. We have wines in the cellar of our winter home that would make this taste like watered-down grape juice.”

“Olivia!” Brianna scolded, and Francesco huffed.

“Perhaps your tastes,” he said to Olivia with a frown, “are simply not refined enough to appreciate it.”

The table grew quiet as they began eating. The food was delightful, a wonderful mix of flavours and textures.

“Lady Brianna, Lady Olivia,” Francesco began, “I didn’t know what to expect of you two after the rumours I’ve heard…”

“Rumours?” Brianna asked, trying not to look to surprised that he had likely heard all about her supposed late-night rendezvous with Tariq. Obviously, Brianna knew it had been in the news, but for someone like Francesco to pay attention to it was, admittedly, not what she expected.

Olivia seemed to be of the same opinion as she frowned. “I wouldn’t expect someone of your stature to pay attention to idle gossip.” There was a coldness in her tone that made Brianna cringe, but Francesco didn’t seem too bothered.

“A fair point, but when nobles talk, it’s difficult to ignore it.”

Maxwell cleared his throat lightly. “What are these rumours about Bree? Sorry, Brianna. What are the rumours about Brianna?” he corrected.

“That she is unfit to be at court, to say nothing of the scandal that developed when she was in contention to be queen,” Francesco responded quickly.

“Do you believe them?” Brianna asked, unable to hide the hint of a frown that played on her lips.

“Tell me, should I believe them?”

“I can only try to show you, and everyone, who I really am,” she admitted, taking another sip of wine. “I can’t change anyone’s mind with words alone.”

“A wise response,” Francesco said, settling in his chair. “If you want the people to have faith in you, you will need to do more than _tell _them to. Court may seem like nothing more than ball gowns and galas, but it’s politics. Play or get off the field.” His voice had hardened a little, but after a tense moment he brightened up. “Speaking of, do you watch football?”

Brianna nodded demurely. “Yes, in fact I saw your team’s last game. Quite a win with that stoppage time golazo!” The rest of the table broke out into small conversations, but Francesco was immediately delighted at Brianna’s enthusiasm.

“I was on the edge of my seat! And tying the game with a free kick a few minutes earlier? Magnifico!”

“It was something else,” Brianna agreed, smiling along with the signor.

“It truly is ‘the beautiful game.’”

“It is a beautiful game, befitting a beautiful country. I’m honoured to be here.”

“Ah, yes, Italia is the most beautiful country in the world. I envy your opportunity to experience my country with fresh eyes…” his eyes grew glassy as he spoke, almost dreamily, “the rolling hills of Tuscany, the shores of Sicily, the bustle and history of Rome.”

“You’re forgetting the crowded streets and the annoying tourists,” Olivia said, her eyes gleaming with mischief. Brianna had to bite her tongue to keep from nervously laughing.

“Nonsense. Only someone with a truly narrow mind can’t look past those inconveniences,” he said sharply. “Italy is an unrivaled wellspring of art and culture. Our artisans and craftspeople are world-renowned. But… their tenacity outpaces the local market.”

“What are you suggesting?” Brianna asked.

“Honest Italians sell their work in Cordonia, but are disadvantaged by tax incentives that favour native Cordonians.” Francesco leaned in toward Brianna, growing passionate in his words. “Shouldn’t the Crown level the playing field?”

Brianna swallowed a small bit of whipped potato infused with truffle oil. It was heavenly. “Shouldn’t Italy allow Cordonia access to new markets in kind?”

“Brianna makes and excellent point,” Olivia chimed in.

Maxwell shot her a smirk. “It seems only fair.”

Francesco was caught off guard by her response, but after a minute he nodded slowly. “Impressive. No shrewd politician would consent to such a request without getting something in return.”

“I may not be as naïve as I look,” she laughed warmly, raising her wine glass to him slightly to indicate no negative feelings.

“Indeed,” he agreed, smiling. His intrigue was evident, and he set his plate aside with a satisfied flourish. Not long after they finished eating, the servers came and cleared the plates and were offering dessert. “No, thank you. I’m afraid I must pay the happy couple my respects and leave now. I have some business matters to attend to.”

Francesco stood and shook Brianna’s hand. “Lady Brianna, dining with you has been an absolute delight. It is so rare to make the acquaintance of someone with such charm and taste. Arrivederci, signorina.”

“Arrivederci!” she parroted happily, watching as he left. The rest of the table looked at her, and she turned to them with a dumb smile. “I think it went really well!”

“I knew you’d do great!” Maxwell said, downing a gulp of wine from his glass.

Olivia scoffed. “I’m surprised.” Brianna narrowed her eyes and Olivia shrugged, swirling the wine in her glass around. “And a little impressed. I’m glad _my_ days of needing to jump through courtly hoops are over.”

“Thanks to you, Bertrand and Maxwell! Those wine tasting lessons actually came in handy,” she laughed, clinking glasses with Maxwell. Bertrand looked unimpressed at their display of celebration, but she knew she’d bought some flexibility from him given her performance tonight.

Maxwell pointed at the dessert cart. “We should celebrate with tiramisu!”

“Before that,” Bertrand cut in, “I need a word with you, Maxwell.” Bertrand stood from his seat, and Maxwell stayed seated, smiling. “_Alone_,” Bertrand added, and Maxwell scrambled to stand.

“Oh, that kind of word. Hold the tiramisu Bree, I’ve been summoned!”

The brothers moved to the side of the room and Brianna laughed to herself. Olivia gave her a questioning look but Brianna just shrugged. “I’m not sure what that’s about, sorry Olivia.”

“I thought you’d never stop talking to that Italian guy.”

Drake’s voice was dry with humour as he sat down at the table. He was underdressed compared to everyone else, but to his credit he looked excellent in dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt and a dark blue blazer. It wasn’t as impressive as Liam’s impeccable suit, but it was endearing to see him dressed up all the same.

“Awww, did you miss me?” Brianna asked playfully. She hadn’t realized he was going to be here tonight, but she was glad to see his face.

“You’re preferable to standing alone in a corner.”

“Clearly a high bar,” she laughed.

His jaw tightened briefly, but there was humour in his eyes. “Yet so many fail to clear it, except you of course. Nice dress by the way.”

Had he noticed her dress earlier? The thought of him checking her out across the room, waiting for her to finish talking with Francesco… it made her feel… _something_, she wasn’t exactly sure what.

“Just adorable, you two,” Olivia sneered.

“What are you even doing here, Olivia?” he shot back.

She tensed. “Helping Brianna.”

“I’ve seen your kind of help. We’re better off without it.”

“It’s good to see you too, Drake.”

“Hey,” Brianna interrupted. Every word they exchanged was growing angrier, and they’ve be in a full-on shouting match if she let them continue. “She’s actually helping,” Brianna said to Drake. Her fingers twitched to grab his hand, and instead she put her hands in her lap and fiddled with a gold ring she’d slipped on. “She’s sincere, Drake.”

“Sincere in her cruelty.”

“We met up earlier because she’s looking for the blackmailer too,” Brianna explained, her voice lowered so any nearby tables wouldn’t be able to overhear.

Drake shot her a side glance, but he didn’t say anything. She studied his profile for a hint, but Olivia started to speak in the same hushed tones.

“I was targeted just like Brianna. We have the same enemy.”

“If Richardson’s okay with it, then fine,” he said, his voice gaining an edge, “but I’m watching you.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” she taunted him, rolling her eyes.

“So,” Brianna said at normal volume, heaving a sigh. “Did you find anything?”

“I’ve been following a lead. During the social season, someone tried to sell a pack of photos with Brianna and Liam in New York to the tabloids,” Olivia explained.

Drake looked to her quickly, his brows knitted together in confusion. “How do you know about that?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” she said, her voice cocky. “I’m the Duchess of Lythikos. I get what I want.”

“But Bastien and I bought the photos back before they were published. How did you find them when no one else did?”

“The details aren’t important. We’ll leave it at that.”

Brianna leaned in, agitated. “So does this mean the person who sold drake the photos is the same person who had the photos taken of me and Tariq?”

“Don’t be dense, Brianna. If I knew the answer to that, we wouldn’t be here having this pointless discussion,” Olivia snapped.

“No need for insults here, Olivia. We want to get to the bottom of this as much as you do,” Drake said. Brianna bit her lip, hiding a smile. His protective nature was incredibly sweet. Sure, she could stand her own, but it was touching to know that Drake was there for her, especially against someone as formidable as Olivia.

Olivia leaned back in her chair, sipping at her wine. “I think that whoever sold the photos could have a connection to the person who blackmailed Brianna and me.”

Drake nodded slowly, considering Olivia’s theory. “That’s… a possibility. But unless you have something to show us, we’re no further in this investigation than we were before we started talking to you.”

“Funny you should mention that. As a matter of fact, I have a copy of those photos with me, and I think I have a hunch about who took them. But I want you two with me on this.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this on the train?” Brianna asked, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

“Because _somebody_ forgot the meaning of _come alone_,” she scowled, as if Brianna was so stupid to not realize this.

“And I don’t count?” Drake asked wryly.

“You’re not a threat,” Olivia replied.

“Sure.”

“Besides, I said I’d find you when I had more information to share, and here we are,” Olivia said. “Are you going to help us or not?”

“_I’ll _look into it with you,” he emphasized. “Brianna doesn’t have to get her hands dirty with this.”

“Please. Brianna’s a big girl. She can take care of herself.”

“We don’t know where this lead will take us, and Brianna could still be a target.”

“The dignitaries can wait. If Olivia has new evidence, then I want to be there to see it,” Brianna declared. “Also, you two are so sweet to fight over me like that.”

Olivia opened her mouth, likely to shoot a snarky retort, but Drake cut her off. “I don’t want people going after you because we overturned the right rock.” There was a sadness in his eyes, and she reached for his leg under the table and ran her thumb over his pants quickly.

“I think I’m good, but I love the concern,” she smiled at him, pressing extra hard into his thigh as if the pressure of her touch would convey her sincere thanks.

Drake let out a long sigh. “Alright, there’s not much use protesting.”

“Good,” Olivia said, pulling out several photographs. She laid them on the table quickly. “These are copies of the images that were sold to the tabloids.”

“So, what’s your hunch?” Brianna asked, pushing a picture of her and Tariq away from her. It still hurt to look at those pictures.

“Look. In this photo, you can see Drake and Liam,” she said, pointing at a photo. “Here’s you and Liam. Blah, blah, blah. What’s interesting is in this photo, way in the background…” Olivia tapped at a picture, “you can see Tariq.”

Brianna and Drake peered over the photographs as Olivia continued. “You know what that means? There’s only one person who’s not in a single photo. Maxwell.”

“No way… I thought Bastien screened all the photos,” Drake said, picking up the photo with Tariq in the background.

Brianna looked to Drake, shaking her head slowly. “That means the only person who could be the photographer is…”

“Maxwell.” Drake was seething, his jaw clenched.

“It can’t be. We’re jumping to conclusions. Maybe there’s an explanation,” Brianna said, taking the photo out of Drake’s hand.

Drake’s voice was low. “There’d better be.”

“Whatever you think of him, he needs to be questioned,” Olivia said simply.

“Agreed.”

Brianna looked over to where Bertrand and Maxwell were still talking, tucked into the corner of the room.

“Let’s get him,” Drake said, standing and helping Brianna out of her seat. She took his hand gratefully, giving it a small squeeze before dropping it and making her way across the room. As soon as they approached, Bertrand shushed Maxwell and looked at Brianna, his eyes narrowed.

“Excuse us, we’re discussing important matters here,” Bertrand said, his annoyance evident.

“I know, I’m holding up the tiramisu, but we’re almost done here,” Maxwell grinned, looking at the group. “Oh, hey, are we bringing Olivia with us too?”

Drake crossed his arms tightly, looking unimpressed, and Olivia’s eyes were shooting daggers at Maxwell.

“Why are you all looking at me funny?” Maxwell said slowly, his face slowly cracking into a smile. “Is it a staring contest? I’m game.” He twisted his face angrily, his eyes bulging. “Grr… I’ll beat all three of you.”

“Maxwell, explain yourself,” Brianna said sharply. She stopped, and took a deep breath.

_Calm, happy thoughts._

“I’m an enigma,” Maxwell said, wiggling his fingers. “I’m beyond explanation.”

Olivia held up the photos to Maxwell’s face, inches from his nose, her long red nails clutched around the images. “You took these.”

“Thanks for citing your sources. Those are my pictures from the bachelor party in New York,” he said, tapping the first photo. “I actually like that one. I’m not much of a photographer, but I gave that one a nice Dutch angle.”

Drake scoffed, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“You’re connected to the blackmailer,” Olivia explained slowly, rolling her eyes.

“What?! I would never betray Bree,” Maxwell exclaimed, looking to Brianna.

“I believe that, Maxwell,” she said kindly, giving him a soft almost-smile, “but we need an explanation. This doesn’t look good. These photographs didn’t end up in the tabloid’s hands without _some_ help. Telling us what you know will help track that person down.”

Maxwell’s eyes shifted between all three of the group, landing on Brianna. “This is serious,” he said, his face tense. “I can’t hide it any longer.”

Brianna felt her heart race, and she desperately hoped this was some kind of joke.

“I took the pictures because I was going to make a scrapbook of all our time spent together. There. The surprise is ruined,” Maxwell sighed.

“Then why sell them to the tabloids?” Drake pressed, taking half a step closer to Maxwell.

“That wasn’t me! I could never do that.”

“You can and you _did!_” Olivia snarled, shaking the photos in his face again.

“You betrayed Liam! You betrayed Brianna! You betrayed all of us!” Drake snapped, his voice straining to stay quiet. His face seemed to snap as he frowned. “We trusted you, Maxwell.”

“No!” Maxwell said, loudly. “I… I…” he stammered, quietly, floundering.

“Stop!” Bertrand said, shaking his head. He looked distraught, more upset than Brianna had ever seen him. “Please. Stop.” They all quieted down and turned their attention to Bertrand. “If you would please direct your ire away from Maxwell. The indiscretion in question is mine and mine alone.”

“Meaning…” Drake turned to Bertrand, his anger almost palpable.

“I was the one who sold the photos of the bachelor party to the tabloids.”

“Bertrand!” Maxwell gasped. “No! Why? How you could that to Bree and Liam?”

“Explain yourself. Quickly,” Drake demanded. Brianna shivered at the menacing tone of his voice. Drake’s body language was a step away from rage.

Bertrand sighed sadly. “There is no excuse for what I did, but the reason was simple… money.” Olivia scoffed, dropping her arm with the photos. “Most nobles didn’t think Lady Brianna would last a week… I was one of them. Here I was facing the terrible reality of having agreed to sponsor a failure of a candidate… House Beaumont’s last chance of being restored to its former glory would be ruined, and it would be on my shoulders.” Bertrand drew in a shaky breath, his voice rough with emotion. “I decided to salvage what I could and sell any material related to you, the photos in question being the only thing I could find.”

Maxwell looked at his brother sadly. “Bertrand… you went through my phone.”

“I was doing research, all in the same of saving House Beaumont,” he explained weakly. “But… I betrayed you, Maxwell. My only brother… my flesh and blood. Father would be ashamed if he knew.”

Brianna took a deep breath. “Bertrand, I understand why you did it. You’ve been struggling to scrape every cent together to support your house.” Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked them back roughly. This stung, but she couldn’t blame Bertrand for doing what he did. She did understand.

Drake looked at her, confused. “Brianna… he sold private photos of you and Liam…”

“That doesn’t mean I approve of it,” she said gently.

“Nor should you,” Bertrand agreed, his face solemn. “If it means anything at all, and I don’t suspect that it does… please know that I’ll never forgive myself for this. For what I did to you.” His gaze shifted out to the window, looking at the city that shimmered with lights. “If it’s any solace, I can only say that this was before… before I knew you. Before I saw that you had a chance here at court.” Bertrand met her eyes sadly. “Before I… before I began to believe in you.”

Drake scoffed. “Another mistake by the _oh-so-illustrious_ Duke of Ramsford.”

“It would appear so,” Bertrand agreed. “Lady Brianna, I do not believe my actions art worthy of your forgiveness… Even so, let me extend to you my most sincere apologies.”

“Mine too,” Maxwell added in a small voice.

“No, Maxwell, you had nothing to do with this. The blame is mine to shoulder. I know it’s too much to hope for your forgiveness, but I’d at least like to offer my continued services. My misconduct has no relation to the cretins who so wrongly hurt you.” Bertrand turned to Brianna, his eyes serious. “I may still be of some use in helping you uncover your true enemies here.”

“I forgive you,” she said, sniffing a little. “It’s not okay, but I forgive you. I wouldn’t be here without you… and I know that you are so fiercely protective of House Beaumont… it’s one of the things I admire about you.” She smiled sadly. “You made a mistake, but I think your heart was in the right place.”

“I…” Bertrand opened his mouth, at a loss for words. “You never cease to surprise me, Lady Brianna. You have my heartfelt gratitude and eternal loyalty.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, touching his arm softly.

Bertrand let out a shaky sigh. “I promise I shall do what I can to prove my worth.”

“I guess at least we know the truth,” Drake said roughly, watching Brianna.

Olivia let out a sharp breath. “Yes, and now that it’s clear this little revelation isn’t related to either of our blackmailers, I’m leaving.” She turned to Brianna with the hint of a smile. “Hopefully the next lead I find will be more fruitful.”

“Olivia, we couldn’t have done this without you,” Brianna said kindly, giving her a genuine smile.

Drake looked to Olivia with a frown. “You were actually… helpful.”

“Don’t make much of it. We’re allies of convenience,” she shot back, and Brianna chuckled.

“Yes, but… we’re still allies.”

Olivia frowned, searching for a witty response. “Yeah, we are,” she admitted before turning and leaving them in the corner of the restaurant. Brianna watched her bright red hair bobbing through the crowd for a moment, but she soon got lost in the shuffle.

“I think it’s best if I also take my leave now.” Bertrand bowed and left quickly.

Maxwell looked sadly to Brianna, his brown eyes swimming with emotion. “I’ll take that tiramisu now. A lot of it.”

“Let’s go then,” Brianna said, but Drake held out an arm to stop her.

“Hey, Maxwell… we’ll meet you there. I have to talk to Richardson about something.”

Maxwell nodded and walked to the dessert table, where he quickly struck up a conversation with Hana. Drake waited for him to get out of earshot and pulled Brianna further into the corner.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, his voice rough.

“I’m a little rattled,” she admitted, rubbing her bare arms. “It’s kind of weird to know that Bertrand did that, but I can’t fault him too much.”

“Why not?”

“Drake,” she said, giving him a little smile. His face was serious and she shook her head in response. “I don’t know how much you know about House Beaumont’s financials, but… I understand where Bertrand was coming from when he made the decision.”

He rubbed his neck, looking out the window. “God, Richardson.”

“He’d do anything to protect his house. I think you’d understand more than you’re letting on,” she said gently. Drake looked like he was about to protest, but he reconsidered. “Right?” she coaxed. “I know you’d do anything to protect Liam, for example.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.”

Silence settled in around them and Drake watched her carefully. “Wait, Richardson… if House Beaumont is going through financial hardships, you winning King Liam’s hand in marriage would have been a huge boost for them.”

Brianna caught his eye, looking caught. Her heart seemed to be in her throat. “Uhm… yeah, yeah it would.”

“Fucking hell.” He raked a hand through his hair nervously.

“It’s part of the reason… this has been so hard,” Brianna admitted slowly. “I owe the Beaumonts a lot, and falling for you really complicated that. I’m still figuring it out, but—”

“Falling?”

“What?”

Drake stepped closer to her, his voice like a rumble in his chest. “Falling. You said you were falling for me.”

“Well yeah,” she chuckled softly.

“But you think you owe the Beaumonts for everything.”

“I feel like I do, so—”

Drake smiled. It was one of those lopsided, genuine smiles that she loved so much. “Richardson, you have no idea how badly I was to kiss you right now.”

“What? Why? I mean, I’m not complaining,” she said, laughing softly.

“You’re incredible.”

“I’m not doing anything special. It’s like… you with Liam. We both have… complications,” she pointed out, and he shrugged it off.

“Yeah, but I’ve known him my whole life. You’ve known them for a few months. You’re just incredible. Take the compliment.”

“You too,” she smiled at him, nudging him gently with her shoulder. “But we should get going. Skulking around in dark corners isn’t a good look.”

“Lead the way.”

* * *

At the dessert table, Hana was looking out the window wistfully. “The night’s starting to come to an end!” She leaned in close to Brianna. “Did you find the woman who took the photos of you and Tariq?”

“Not yet,” she admitted, doing another scan of the crowded restaurant, “but you can bet that I’m going to.” Brianna found herself meeting Drake’s eyes and she couldn’t help a slow smile spreading across her face.

Sometimes her heart just ached from it all, but she felt one step closer to solving something and clearing her name.

Baby steps.

* * *

* * *


	6. Chapter Six: Charmed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a high-speed chase (kind of), Brianna and Liam spend some time in a cave, and Brianna has pasta with a side of marshmallow.
> 
> **NSFW: Language and Sexual Content **

* * *

* * *

At the dinner in Italy, things were winding down. Hana pulled Brianna closer to the side of the room, where they started to look through the crowd for the photographer that Brianna spotted earlier. Brianna noticed people trickling out of the room, and she bit her lower lip nervously. “It looks like the evening is coming to an end.”

“I’ve always adored Italy,” Kiara said, sipping from a glass of champagne as she joined the other noble ladies. “I wish we could stay longer than a couple of days.”

“Not me. I’m ready to leave,” Penelope said, blowing an adorable raspberry. She caught Kiara’s eye and quickly explained, “These big crowds make me so nervous.”

“Mon dieu! You should be used to this sort of thing,” Kiara said, waving her hand dismissively.

Penelope sighed. “I know… but I’ve never really enjoyed parties.”

“You need to toughen up if you’re going to live at court,” Kiara said, a rough edge to her voice. Brianna looked between the two girls, trying to discern what unspoken things were rippling through the air between them.

“Penelope, Kiara needs to lay off you a little,” Brianna said, looking at Kiara angrily.

Penelope smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Brianna, but I’m afraid she’s right. If I’m going to be one of Madeleine’s ladies-in-waiting, then I’ll be attending such events regularly.”

“I wasn’t trying to be mean. I just can’t always be here to look out for her,” Kiara explained, giving Penelope’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. Penelope smiled at her friend, leaving Brianna feeling confused. She never fully understood the dynamic between those two.

“Penelope, you just haven’t found your footing yet,” Hana reassured her with one of her trademark sweet smiles. “Just remember a little trick that my parents always taught me for social events. No one cares if you’re actually enjoying yourself, as long as you smile and laugh at the right times.”

Brianna let out a surprised laugh. “Hana, that’s… the first step down the road to a lifetime of emotional issues! But, also, very practical.”

“Well, I never accused my parents of being the best when it came to emotional advice, but as odd as it might sound, in this case I think they were right.” Hana discretely motioned to the room, where everyone was mingling. There were deep conversations, trills of laughter, and perfectly posed people. Photographers were capturing the buzzing mood of the event, and looking at everything, it seemed so… _fun. _

“These events can _seem_ like everyone is perfectly composed and having the time of their lives! It can make it even more lonely if you feel like you’re the only one at the party not having fun. But look around the room… each noble is trying his or her best to impress and dazzle,” Hana pointed out.

She nudged the girls to look at a group of older nobles, all sharing a laugh and sipping at their champagne. “They smile and laugh, but the smiles never reach their eyes. Just try to remember, Penelope, most people can’t tell if _you’re_ faking it, and that’s because _they’re_ faking it too!”

“Thank you, Hana. You’re so good at this!” Penelope said gratefully. “Lady Brianna, do you have any advice?”

“You should be yourself,” Brianna offered simply, and Penelope frowned.

“Being myself hasn’t worked very well so far.”

“Don’t get discouraged,” Brianna continued, “you’re sensitive to how other people feel, and can put them at ease.”

Penelope’s face slowly lit up. “Thanks, Brianna. That’s sweet of you to say.” Brianna gave her a smile, and Penelope seemed to have realized something. “Oh! Brianna, you’re close with Maxwell Beaumont. Do you think Maxwell might… well… be interested in a marriage prospect?”

“You mean, you?” Brianna asked, taken aback.

“Well… yes. He’s such a sweetheart, and a member of House Beaumont!”

“You and Maxwell? You two would make a cute couple!” Brianna gushed, immediately feeling excited about the prospect. “You’re both a little bit silly… but in a way that works.”

“Oh, that’d make me so happy,” Penelope let out a happy sigh, her smile growing wide.

Hana cleared her throat carefully. “Ah, ahem. Not to change the topic, but…” She nodded across the room and they turned to see Maxwell walking up to the group.

“Ladies,” he greeted them with a huge smile. “Might I have a moment of Brianna’s time?”

“Ooh! Of course, Lord Beaumont,” Penelope cooed, stepping aside and winking at Brianna. She smiled back and followed Maxwell over to the wall of windows, where the sky was darkening quickly, bathing everything in the last rich colours of the sunset.

“Is everything okay with Bertrand?” she asked quietly, and he nodded.

“Okay enough, but we don’t have time to spend on him right now. We’ve got to get back to the business of finding this photographer.” Maxwell looked covertly over his shoulder, then back to her. “It looks like dinner is winding down, so now’s the time to act.”

“But the members of the press are scattered all over the restaurant,” she pointed out.

“Maybe we can draw them in somehow? Make a scene?” Maxwell waggled his eyebrows excitedly. “No photographer can resist the chance to catch a big moment in the making.”

“Good idea, Maxwell!” she said, and they slapped a quiet high-five. “Okay, we should fake a proposal!”

He laughed, nodding eagerly. “Ooh, drama! I’ll get down on one knee and give a big speech.”

“But at the last minute, it turns out…”

“I was talking about my dessert!”

“Perfect,” she said. “Let’s go.” They moved toward the door of the restaurant, whispering excitedly to each other. “We have to build the scene up to draw them in,” she told him quickly, her heels clicking across the floor.

“Then what? We’ll need to get her alone. How do we do that with the press all around?”

“I’ll give you a signal when I see the photographer,” she suggested, “that’s when you confess that you’re really talking about your dessert.”

“Got it,” he whispered back, straightening up and clearing his throat before he raised his voice. “Lady Brianna, there’s… something I need to say to you.”

Paparazzi nearby started looking up, turning their heads toward the two of them.

Maxwell continued, keeping his voice slightly too loud. “Tonight, I discovered something about myself. Something I suppose I’ve known was true for a long time, but…” he paused, taking in a steadying breath. “I couldn’t admit it to myself until now. There was always something missing, some piece of me that wasn’t there. But then… then something unbelievable happened.”

Maxwell smiled at her, beaming, and she felt a tug at her heart. Would she someday be hearing these words? It shouldn’t have affected her, but she couldn’t help herself from getting emotional after hearing the things he was saying, as dramatic as they were.

“Tonight, I realized what has been missing,” he said, and knelt down on one knee. A crowd of paparazzi was forming around the two of them, and Brianna bit back a giggle. “And it’s like my eyes are opening for the first time!”

Brianna took a small step back, letting her mouth pop open in surprise. “I don’t understand…” She looked away, scanning the crowd carefully, searching for the photographer.

“Bree… Brianna, now that I know, I need the world to know.”

Finally, she found the photographer, her crimson jacket standing out among the sea of black, white, grey and navy. She winked at Maxwell and continued. “Maxwell, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I love…” he paused, reaching into his pocket slowly. The crowd gasped and murmured, cameras flashed, and people edged in front, trying to get a better view. Maxwell pulled out a spoon, and broke into a goofy smile. “Gelato!” He stood, grabbing a bowl from a nearby chilled dessert cart and dug out a spoonful. As he savored the taste, his eyes fluttered in delight. “Sho derishush!” he said around a mouthful of gelato.

“What?” Ana said, dropping her camera in surprise.

Maxwell lifted the bowl up. “’ow have ah lived wivout you for sho lon?”

“I’ve never seen a love so pure,” Brianna sighed, a dreamy grin on her face as she watched Maxwell savor the dessert. The paparazzi were less than pleased as they grumbled and began to disperse.

“Let’s get that photographer,” Maxwell said, setting his bowl down and grabbing Brianna with a cold hand. They slipped through the crowd together, following the woman. She looked back, perhaps sensing their presence, and broke into a run.

“After her!” Brianna shouted, grabbing at her dress to not trip and picking up her pace, despite her heels. The photographer was unencumbered by such a fancy gown, so she was quickly slipping away. On her way out, she tripped the hostess who splayed onto the ground, blocking Brianna’s path.

Brianna grit her teeth and shuffled around the hostess as quickly as possible, gaining speed as the photographer stumbled around a group of servers pushing dessert carts back to the kitchen. “I’m coming for you!” Brianna shouted angrily.

“Bree, you’re as nimble as a gazelle!” Maxwell noted, breaking ahead of her with a thumbs up.

Brianna shot him a sideways look. “Uh… thanks?”

They burst out the restaurant doors, the night air cool and peaceful in the moonlight. The streets of Italy were thinning out due to the hour, so following the photographer wasn’t overly challenging, but she started to dart across the road, narrowly avoiding the passing cars. With a grunt, Brianna looked quickly at the traffic and sprinted out, relentless in her pursuit. Cars honked at her as she ran across, but she simply held out a hand and kept up her pace. Maxwell followed, shouting a flurry of apologies at the passing cars.

“I’m gaining on her!” Brianna called out, pushing through the burning in her lungs.

“Whoa! Nice moves, Bree!”

The photographer ducked into an alleyway, making a sharp turn. Maxwell pushed ahead, panting. “Hey! You’re not getting away that easy!”

Brianna skidded around the corner, snapping a heel of her shoe clean off. “Damn it,” she grumbled, looking up to see the photographer. The alley was a dead end, and the photographer looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Brianna grinned coyly. “We’ve got you now!”

“Maxwell,” she called out to him, and he rounded the corner. “We caught her! I guess jogging with you paid off, after all.”

“I knew it would,” he said, breathing heavy. He doubled over, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

The photographer turned to them. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat. “I was hoping to avoid this.” Her voice was clean and clipped, an odd accent lilting her words.

Maxwell took a few menacing steps closer to the woman, his chest puffed. “Alright, Bree. You want to be bad cop, or should I?”

“Very intimidating,” the photographer deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

“Who are you?” Brianna snapped, tired of this woman’s attitude. Her legs were sore from running in her heels, and she was teetering on her toes due to the broken shoe.

“Rosanna. Freelance photographer.”

Brianna rolled her eyes. “What, no last name?”

“Not for _you_,” Rosanna sniffed haughtily.

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Maxwell growled. His face pinched in anger, and frown lines wrinkled his skin. Brianna stifled a giggle—she had to admit, he looked so much like Bertrand in his anger. “I guess I’m the bad cop,” he said, looking to Brianna in surprise; he clearly hadn’t expecting his outburst.

Brianna stepped closer to the woman, letting her anger pulsate at the surface. “Who hired you to take those pictures of me and Tariq at Applewood Manor?”

“Listen, you caught me, and I don’t want to get embroiled any further in whatever is going on, so—”

“We want to truth!” Maxwell yelled, slamming his fist against a garbage bin.

Rosanna stumbled back. “S-settle down. I’m _trying_ to tell you the truth.” They stared at her expectantly, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, I don’t know who hired me. Never met them.”

“And you didn’t that was a little, I don’t know, shady?” Brianna asked incredulously, throwing her arms up. This woman was needling her last ounce of patience.

“It was a paid gig. I don’t really have the luxury of caring where my paycheck comes from.” Rosanna’s brow arched and her tone was acid. “Not all of us live in fancy palaces and have everything handed to us.”

“If you never met them, how did they contact you in the first place? What about your payment?” Brianna asked.

“They emailed me, and then they sent me a bank transfer. We never met or spoke on the phone,” she said simply.

“Really?” Maxwell asked.

Rosanna rolled her eyes. “The paparazzi isn’t like the CIA, it’s not all cloaks and daggers. What did you expect?”

“I don’t know…” Maxwell trailed off, looking defensive. “Something cooler.”

“Do you have the email address?” Brianna asked, and Rosanna shrugged.

“I have it, but I doubt it’ll help. I sent a follow-up to ask about future jobs, but the message bounced.”

“You have to know something!” Brianna said angrily.

“Well… I do have a digital copy of the receipt from the bank transfer.”

“Way to bury the lede,” Brianna sighed.

“You didn’t ask!” Rosanna said, holding up her hands in a defensive way.

  
Maxwell glared at the photographer. “Why do you have it?”

“Freelancers always hang onto the receipts,” she explained, yawning hugely. “Anyway, you can have it. I want to wash my hands of all of this, ASAP.” Rosanna pulled out her phone and started tapping furiously at the screen. “What address do you want this sent to?”

Maxwell opened his mouth, then closed it. His cheeks grew red, and Brianna even saw the tips of his ears colour. “Uhh… the-full-beaumonty at… you know what, I should just type it out myself.”

Rosanna looked at him, sizing him up for a moment, before she sighed and handed the phone over. They stood in silence as Maxwell typed out an excessive number of keystrokes. It would have been comical in any other scenario, but it was just awkwardly tense. Finally, he passed her phone back and she snatched it from him.

“Really?” she asked, looking unimpressed.

“I made it when I was fourteen, okay?” he said, crossing his arms.

She let out a slow breath and tapped at her phone for a moment. “There, it’s sent. Can I go now?”

“Don’t go too far!” Maxwell snarled dramatically. “The long arm of the law is…” he searched for the right word, “…long!”

The photographer shouldered past Brianna and walked quickly off into the night. As soon as she turned the corner, Brianna burst into laughter. “The full beaumonty? I need to see that email.”

Maxwell laughed, pulling out his phone and searching for the email Rosanna sent. “Maybe one day.”

“Anything useful?”

“I’m not sure,” he mumbled, zooming in on the screen and squinting. “Let’s bring it back to Bertrand.”

  
“You’re right, he’ll know what to do.” She sounded sarcastic, and he eyed her suspiciously. “No, I’m serious! He’s spent the last couple years dealing with House Beaumont’s finances. This should be easy for him.” Brianna smoothed her dress. They started walking, slowly since Brianna’s shoe was broken.

“So, if you’re bad cop, what does that make Bertrand?”

Maxwell hummed in thought. Loudly. “Hmmm… grumpy cop?”

“Perfect,” she laughed. “Like one of the seven dwarfs.”

* * *

After stopping at a very fancy corner store and buying a pair of flip flops, they made it back to the train. Maxwell slapped her on the back with a dopey smile. “That was some good detectin’ today, Bree.”

“Thanks! All that running was tiring though,” she said, holding her broken heels up and swaying them sadly.

“It was. Time to get some rest.” He gave her the finger guns, with a snap of his fingers, and moved away. “Oh! I almost forgot,” he turned around and winked at her. “Ding ding! You have a message.”

“Huh?”

“Since Liam can’t contact you in a way that wouldn’t leave a trail, he asked me to deliver a message. He said that if you wanted to see him, he’d be waiting for you down by the shore,” Maxwell said, his voice a teasing lilt.

“Really? He’s just waiting there for me?” she asked, feeling flattered that he would wait for her on the off chance she’d be there.

Maxwell nodded. “Yep, and as your fellow house member, I say you should go. And now that my messenger tasks are done, I’m out. Night, Bree.” He did a goofy dance move, almost like a moonwalk, and then walked down the train car to his suite.

Brianna watched him go, shaking her head at his antics. She went to her suite quickly and changed out of her fancy dress and into a simple sun dress. It was white with a fitted bodice and it flowed down loosely. Brianna slipped on a pair of sandals, slightly nicer than her flip flops, and took out the clip in her hair so it spilled over her shoulders. She left the train, savouring the feel of the air getting colder and crisper as she moved to the shore. The night air was warm enough to be comfortable, and as she strolled down the shore, a figure slowly came into view. Liam was standing next to a rowboat, and she raised her hand in greeting. He saw her and waved back, rushing forward and pulling her into a sweeping hug once she got close enough. He looked so handsome, as always, but he had changed into black jeans and a dark navy sweater and the casual vibes caught her off guard as he moved to her.

“Brianna,” he said, nuzzled against her neck. She turned to him and kissed him sweetly before he let her go. 

“I imagine you didn’t ask me out here just to kiss me in the moonlight. Not that I’d mind too much if you did,” she admitted.

Liam’s face wrinkled in thought for a moment, his lips tense. “There’s something I want to ask you. Something I’ve been thinking about.”

“What is it?” she asked, shifting her weight nervously.

“It’s about our future. I don’t want to talk about it here,” he said, looking over his shoulder.

“Here’s pretty nice,” she said, motioning to the gorgeous setting. The water was lapping soothingly in the background, the moon lighting the sand and the sea in cool blue tones.

“It is, but I can do better. There’s a place nearby called the Blue Grotto, which used to be the bathing hole for Roman emperors.” Liam gave her a soft smile. “It’s… absolutely breathtaking. I used to go there as a child when my family came to Italy on diplomatic trips. I got to escape the boredom of policy talks, back…” he stumbled for a moment. “Back when my brother was going to be king instead of me.”

She looked up at him, his face melancholy in the moonlight. He looked out to the water, then back to her. “I’d like to show it to you. That is, if you want to go?”

“To see a slice of your princely childhood?” she asked, chuckling. “How can I say no to that?”

“I had hoped you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

“How do you know about this place?”

“As a prince, it wasn’t safe for me to take off from the typical tourist locations, so Bastien found this spot.”

“And now you use it for every romantic midnight rendezvous?” she teased, and he laughed with her.

“Just this one. Ready?”

She nodded, and took his hand as he helped her into the rowboat. Once they got situated, he picked up the oars and began to row them off into the water.

“Let me help,” she offered, reaching for an oar. Liam looked at her, his eyes flashing in surprise.

“You don’t need to do that.”

Brianna gave him a tiny smile. “I know. I want to!” She shifted to sit next to him and took one of the oars. Together they rowed the boat off to a craggy cliff face not too far off the shoreline. 

“You’re a natural.”

She shifted closer to him. “You’re not so bad yourself. Wait… wait a second, don’t you hate boats?” Brianna looked out to the open water quickly, as if to confirm they were really on the water.

“On such a calm night?” he scoffed playfully. “Might as well be in a bathtub at the palace.”

“Heh,” she laughed, and when she looked up his eyes were on her.

“And besides, the Blue Grotto is worth the journey.”

They rowed off together in a comfortable silence, slicing through the water to get to the cliff face. After a few minutes, Liam pointed to a dark spot on the cliff.

“Is that it?” she asked, squinting dramatically. “It’s barely big enough for the boat!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve taken this boat through before,” he said, maneuvering the boat carefully through the break in the cliff. “Duck,” he whispered as they rowed through, and together they crouched down, giggling as they gently sailed through the gap. When Brianna looked up, the scenery really took her breath away.

Liam watched her, smiling at her reaction. “The Blue Grotto.”

“It’s as beautiful as you said,” she said breathily, marvelling at the sight. The water was so impossibly clear, and it seemed to glow blue. The cave wasn’t big, but the stone was smooth and there were sections that jutted out invitingly. Brianna could just imagine a younger Liam sitting on the stone, letting his feet dangle in the cool water.

“So…” he said, trailing off as he looked at her.

Brianna returned his gaze, her lips twitching. “What?”

“I believe this occasion calls for… er… disrobing,” he said, tugging at her dress gently with a glint in his eye.

“Oh, right!”

Liam pulled his sweater over his head, the undershirt he wore clinging to the sweater. She let her eyes run over his body, admiring how fit he was. Liam wasn’t overly muscular, but he was well-defined and definitely spent his fair share of time exercising and building bulk. It showed. He caught her staring and winked, unbuckling his pants and shimmying out of them. Before she got too caught up in the show, she slipped her dress over her head, kicked her sandals off, and paused. Liam was wriggling out of his boxers, so she followed suit and shed her bra and underwear, piling it up on the boat bench.

He stood carefully, gazing at the water. Brianna couldn’t help herself; she reached over and pushed his shoulders. Liam let out a surprised gasp, tumbling and splashing into the water. He bobbed up, sputtering water. “Brianna!”

“Yes?”

“I fear I must make you regret that,” he said devilishly. He pushed through the water until he collided with the boat, shaking it with his hands so it jostled. Brianna tried to step somewhere to get better footing, and she fell in.

“Ohmygod,” she said once she surfaced, sputtering water. 

“An eye for an eye, a dunk for a dunk,” he nodded seriously, and she laughed heartily.

“So says the King, and so it shall be!”

“En guarde!” Liam splashed a wave of water at her, and Brianna squealed playfully.

“Hey!”

Liam started off in the opposite direction. “Catch me if you can!”

She tried to splash him back, but he was too quick. He dived down, and Brianna shook her head in defeat. “Fine, you win. I’ve never seen you so… playful.” A moment or two passed, and she looked under the water, trying to spot him. “Liam? …Liam?!”

“Okay, Liam, you’re starting to scare me…” she trailed off, treading water helplessly. Her thoughts started to take off, and she bit her lip, looking around again.

“Over here!” he called, and she looked behind her where he was perched on one slab of rock that poked out from the wall.

  
  
“Oh, there you are,” she sighed, swimming over to him.

  
  
“I’ve got something I want to show you.”

Brianna hoisted herself up onto the rock, and Liam’s mouth popped open.

  
  
“You’re… you’re really beautiful.”

“Naked girl, dripping in water… yeah, I’m not surprised,” she teased, and he tucked a lock of her wet hair behind her ear.

“Yes, but it’s more than that.”

“Even with my makeup running everywhere?” she asked, wiping at her undereye area and checking for dripping mascara.

Liam kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger on her skin. “Especially with your makeup running everywhere.” He helped her clean up the streaking mascara, and they stared at each other, breathing softly.

He cleared his throat and held out his hand. Nestled in his palm was a glistening, perfectly round pearl.

“That’s lovely!” she said, picking it up delicately and holding it her palm, admiring the creamy beauty. “How did you find it so quickly?”

“I was here last year with my brother, and I found it while we were diving.” Liam smiled fondly at the memory, picking up the pearl again, running his thumb over the smooth shape. His eyes flicked to hers, and she could feel the emotions behind his eyes. “He told me it would win the heart of any woman I gave it to. But there wasn’t anyone in my life I wanted to win over, so I left it here, hiding it back in one of the crags. I thought if it was meant to be, I’d find it again.”

Liam shifted closer to her, resting a hand on her thigh. She let out a slow breath, captivated and lost in the blue of the cave that seemed to magnify with the blue of his eyes. “Knowing that it was here… and that I finally had someone I wanted to give it to… well, I couldn’t wait to see if I could locate it once more. It sounds rather silly now that I’m saying all of this out loud to you… but…”

He inhaled, holding it out to her once more. “Would it please you to have this?”

Her heart pounded in her chest nervously. It pained her to even think it, but her first thought wasn’t once of happiness, it was shying away at the commitment of the pearl. Not that it was a commitment, exactly, but she knew that it meant a lot to Liam. “Oh, Liam… I love it.”

“They say white pearls symbolize beauty, purity, and new beginnings. Others believe they bring luck and protection.”

“Liam, I love it, but I think you should wait to give me this until my name is cleared. When I can tell people that you gave it to me,” she added, frowning.

He didn’t seem to take offence to her words, but his smile was slightly sad. “Then I will keep it. For now. Until you choose to claim it.”

Liam’s words were heavy with implication, and she smiled at him gratefully. She didn’t want to rub it in that there was someone else she had feelings for, but it made it harder to accept these sweeping, romantic gestures, especially when they promised forever. She shivered in the coolness of the grotto.

“Are you cold?” he asked, and she shook her head. “You’re shivering.”

“Okay, fine. It is getting chilly in here, especially considering we’re not really dressed for the occasion… or at all.” She arched her brow, stifling a laugh.

Liam wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close to him. Let’s get out of the grotto for a bit, then. Shall I take you back?”

“Not just yet,” she snuggled against his chest, her hair dripping down his skin. “I can manage.”

“Good.” Liam kissed the top of her head, sighing contently. “I’m not ready to give you up just yet. I’ll help get you warm.” He rubbed his hand up her arm, and she shifted to sit on his lap, straddling him.

He exhaled sharply, letting his hands linger on her hips. Liam moved his hands up and down her back and legs, warming them up slowly. She kissed him slowly, and she could feel him twitch underneath her.

“Wasn’t there something you want to talk about?” she asked him softly, pushing his hair back for him and letting her fingers linger in his slick hair.

Liam sighed, his chest heaving against hers. “Yes. I’ve… perhaps I’ve been avoiding it. These past few weeks have been so hard on both of us. I have been putting one foot in front of the other to get through it, but…” he broke off, resting his forehead against hers. “Living like this… it isn’t fair to you. I’ve never felt so powerless. There’s only one action that I can take to change this.”

She moved her forehead away from him, searching his eyes carefully. They were so impossibly blue in the grotto, they looked otherworldly. And sad. “And what’s that?”

“Abdicating the throne.”

“What?” she said, loudly. She flushed, and lowered her voice. “What do you mean?”

Liam pushed her hair out of the way tenderly. His expression was pained, and her forehead creased with worry as he spoke. “Ever since my brother abdicated, I’ve known I would marry for the benefit of Cordonia. I had made peace with that.” He paused, his fingers trailing gently on her legs. “But then I met you, and I allowed myself to hope that I could marry for Cordonia for love. Now…”

Brianna looped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers trace small patterns in his skin. She desperately wanted to talk, but he wasn’t finished and she needed to hear him out. “I don’t want a loveless marriage, and I’ll never have anything more than that with Madeleine. There’s this thought I can’t shake off… what our life could look like together.”

Liam looked into her eyes deeply, his face troubled. “You and I. Without the court and the crown.” His words hung in the air, and Brianna’s heartrate sped up. Her and Liam. Without the court. Without the crown. It was… well, it was almost too good to be true. So many of her hesitations about their relationship were tied in the way Liam had to live his life, in the pressures she’d be put under daily. 

“What does it look like?” she asked, and he brightened marginally.

“The parts I know? We elope and get married in a small, private ceremony with only a handful of witnesses.”

“Hana, Maxwell, Bertrand, and Leo?” she asked, playing into the fantasy for a moment.

“And Drake.”

She curled her lower lip inward, nibbling at it. Hearing his voice shot trouble into the entire fantasy, but she shook it off for the time being. “I can see it now,” she forced herself to say, dreamily, slipping back into the family. “Outside a rustic farmhouse surrounded by trees.”

Even as she said it though, she could see her standing there with Drake.

“That sounds so peaceful. It would be perfect. I can imagine you now, a crown of flowers in your hair.” His eyes were faraway, and she moved her hands to his chest, rubbing at his skin to bring him back to the current moment.

“And then?”

“Then we quietly settle into our new lives.”

“Where are we settling into?”

“You tell me,” he said with a grin.

Brianna thought for a moment, playing around with the idea. “I think we’d live on the road. I want to see the world!”

“So… no settling in at all, then?” Liam said with a laugh, and she gave a quiet snort of laughter.

“I guess not. You may have traveled everywhere and then some, but I haven’t. Plus, if we’re doing this whole fantasy thing, why shouldn’t we be a bunch of wanderers?” she teased, kissing the tip of his nose. “We’d throw a dart at a map, and follow wherever it went.”

“I have traveled plenty, but seeing the world with _you_ would make it all new again. Where would we go?”

“Everywhere! I wasn’t joking about the dart. Maybe Seoul, Mozambique… Antarctica!”

“Antarctica?” he repeated, hiding a smile.

She shrugged lightheartedly. “Why not?”

“So, would we have endless adventures or do we also have day jobs to get back to?”

Brianna tilted her head to the side, turning the thought over in her mind. “You would be a teacher.”

“A teacher?” Liam looked incredulous. “What do I teach?”

She scoffed. “History and political science, of course! Who better to teach politics than a former king?”

“Fair enough.” A beat passed, and he took a deep breath. “It’s a night thought, isn’t it?”

“It’s a _really_ nice thought,” she agreed, letting another moment pass. When she spoke, her voice was soft. “But you can’t abdicate, Liam. You wouldn’t be happy if you gave up the throne and… you wouldn’t be you.” She rubbed her thumb on his chest, over his heart. “In your heart, you know that.”

“I… I know you’re right, Brianna, but…”

And he looked at her then, his face so tender and vulnerable in its unhappiness. “What if things never get better? If I do marry Madeleine, can you go on like this? Stealing moments, meeting in secret?”

“Oh, Liam. I don’t know. It’s one thing while there’s still a chance for us, but if you marry her…” she swallowed thickly. “It’s kind of like cheating, right? It feels like it to me.”

“I understand. You deserve better. I can’t say that I don’t hope you’ll reconsider, but I will respect your choice.” His tone was diplomatic, and she felt her heart ache for him in this moment.

“I can’t just ignore… my feelings,” she said carefully. “I mean, what if you don’t marry her but I make a different choice?”

“I’ll take the chance,” he said seriously, and she felt her body flush under the intensity of his gaze.

_Wow._

“Besides, it’s far more important that we uncover all of those plotting against us,” Liam pressed on. “Until then, your safety must be our only concern.”

“Our _only_ concern?” she said jokingly, her voice low. Brianna was only human, and straddling him while they were both naked, sharing their body heat, gazing into each others eyes… it was working on her. Liam’s eyes studied hers, and then they slowly swept down her body. They were both still glistening with water, and she could feel his heart pounding under her hand.

Slowly she leaned in, pressing her bare chest against his, catching his lips in a tender kiss. Liam held her close, pulling her body tight against him as he deepened the kiss into a fervent embrace. He shifted his hips so she could feel him, feel how hard he was for her, and she let out a breathy gasp.

“Here?” he asked her.

“Why not?” she asked. He smiled and started showering kisses on her chest and up her neck as she shuddered with pleasure. He gently arched her backwards, catching her stiff nipple with his mouth. His hot mouth elicited a moan from her, and she started to squirm against him.

Liam groaned as she moved on top of him, his hands running down her back, up her legs, touching her everywhere. “Brianna,” he mumbled against her neck, pushing her hair aside as he kissed all her skin leading up to her lips.

“I hope there’s more where that came from,” she mumbled against his lips, and she could feel his breath on her skin as he breathed heavily.

  
“I always have more to give you,” Liam said, chuckling against her mouth. “But for tonight, unfortunately, we should return.”

She gave him a quizzical look, and he shrugged. “It’s getting late,” he explained.

“I don’t suppose we could spend the night here? Or… the next fifteen minutes?” she said, and he gave her a weak smile.

“You know I’d love to, but Bastien will come looking for me if I’m not back soon.”

Brianna cocked her head to side playfully. “Welllll, maybe I never want him to find you.”

He broke into a smile, and then allowed a chuckle. “There’s no one else I’d rather go missing with.”

“Good. I guess we should go back then,” she said, moving to sit beside him. Liam slipped into the water.

“I’ll get the boat,” he told her, swimming off to the other side. She brought her knees up to her chin as she watched him swim away. He had been acting sort of off, but she realized it was probably a bruised ego. Not only had she told him if he married Madeleine, she’d have to stop seeing him, but on top of that even if he didn’t marry her, Brianna still might choose to be with someone else. She got his perspective, but it still hurt to be rejected.

_Now you know he feels._

She sighed as she stepped into the boat, and they both dressed quickly. Liam rowed them out of the grotto, and she helped him row back to shore in silence. Together they walked back to the train car, and he gave her a kiss goodbye a minute away where they parted. She gave him a small wave, which he returned as he slipped inside. She spent a few minutes sitting on a bench, looking up at the moon. Why was this all so difficult? Why couldn’t she just pick a guy and love him? She sighed, shaking her head. The night was cold and she was still wet from the grotto, so she started back to the train. As she slipped inside and felt the warm air envelope her, she let out a relieved sigh. On the way back to her suite, a door slid open and Drake came out.

“Richardson,” he greeted.

“Oh, hey, Drake,” she stammered. He was in jeans and a black tee shirt, and he looked so relaxed that she wanted to just snuggle up into the crook of his arm. That thought made her feel like scum, literally hopping from Liam’s naked lap to Drake, but she pushed the guilt away. She couldn’t control her thoughts “Where are you going this late?”

“To get a real meal. I don’t know about you, but I don’t _get_ fancy food. That stuff was designed to impress my eyes, not actually feed me,” he smiled wryly. “Midnight swim?” he asked, motioning to her.

“Oh, yeah. Something like that.” She touched her hair, which was drying and likely frizzing up.

“You’re welcome to join me to whatever place I find, but be warned, after tonight, I’m in the mood for something with a Michelin rating of zero. If that doesn’t bother you, then I can promise a full stomach and decent conversation.”

“You mean you’ll actually tell me more about yourself?” she said in a joking gasp, nudging him with her hip playfully.

His eyes sparked and his lips twitched, but he kept his face stoic. “Whatever secrets that’ve made it this far, sure.”

“I’d love to,” she said warmly. “I could use a bite to eat. I should go freshen up, first. Come with me?”

“Alright.”

They walked to her suite and she slipped inside, changing into casual clothes. She settled on a pair of faded jeans and a simple pink tank top. Her makeup was mostly washed away so she removed it hurriedly and ran a brush through her frizzing hair. She didn’t want to show up at a restaurant, regardless of the formality of it, with dripping wet hair and a slightly soaking dress.

“Thanks for waiting,” she said as she closed her suite door behind her. “I just had to get out of those wet clothes. Sorry I kind of look a mess right now.”

Drake was watching her, and he shook his head slowly. “You’re…” he exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck. “C’mon, Richardson. You’re even more beautiful without all those ballgowns and shit.”

“Awww,” she teased him, but she felt her cheeks redden with his compliment.

“Right this way,” he managed, leading her down a few train cars. They made their way onto the lamplit streets, and he took a deep breath of the night air. “I gotta say, this is my favourite time of day. Everything’s just so calm.”

“I agree.” She said, looking up at him. “It’s peaceful.”

“Look, this place is open,” he pointed to small place and led them inside. It was a cozy little bistro, and the alluring aroma of fresh tomatoes and spices complimented the décor. It felt like the kind of place you could spend hours dipping bread into olive oil and guzzling wine. It was all wood and red leather booths, with candles flickering everywhere. Her nerves were still buzzing from being with Liam, but every second with Drake seemed to toss some stress off her shoulders.

A kind, middle-aged man walked up to them, offering a menu to both of them and leading them to a little booth in the corner. As they got settled, Brianna relaxed into the booth, looking around. “So this is more your style?”

“A menu, a table, and the promising smell of good food?” he asked, a goofy smile spreading across his face. “That’s all I want.”

“_All_ you want?” she flirted with an arched brow, and his lips twitched.

“Easy, Richardson.”

The man came up to the table and asked them a question in Italian. Drake turned to her, grimacing. “Err…”

“Didn’t think your plan through, did you?” she asked, leaning forward as she rested her elbow on the table and propped her head up. Her face was smirking and playfully, and his eyes sparked with the challenge.

“No, no. I’ve got this,” he said, his eyes not leaving hers. Drake turned to the man. “Spaghetti and pizza.”

The man smiled and nodded, then disappeared into the kitchen. Brianna watched him, and let her eyes flit back to Drake. “Nice one.”

“Thank you, thank you. You’ve seen my survival skills in action,” he shot back, leaning on the table. His forearms were strong, and she couldn’t help herself from checking them out.

“Well, I’m sorry to say but you forgot the lasagna,” she said, straight-faced.

  
Drake shook his head. “You’re right. My vocabulary’s too limited.”

“I’m disappointed in you,” she said, clucking her tongue in a tut-tut-tut noise. He smiled at her, his eyes drinking in every feature of her face. It was an intense look, but he broke it as the man came by and filled their glasses with water.

“We’ll just have to make do,” Drake deadpanned, sipping at his water. She chuckled, leaning back into the booth.

“So do you do this often?” she asked, motioning to the restaurant.

Drake nodded easily, a piece of his brown hair flopping onto his forehead. “This isn’t my first time going rogue. When you follow Liam around, you end up in foreign lands pretty often.”

“And in fancy parties with too-fancy food?”

“All. The. Time.”

Brianna thought for a moment. “Did Liam ever sneak out with you?” The mental image of the two men sneaking out and exploring foreign cities warmed her heart, but Drake shook his head dismissively.

“Rarely.” The waiter came by and poured wine for them, and Brianna took a sip of the white wine. It was crisp and clean, and she noticed Drake didn’t seem to mind it as he took a healthy swig. “He always had some event that demanded his attention, so I would forage by myself.”

“Awww, you were left to wander foreign streets by yourself?” she asked, sticking her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout.

Drake smirked at her. “Poor me. Nah, it wasn’t that bad. An upside to not speaking the local language is that nobody can bother you.”

“But wasn’t it intimidating to ask for food? I get so meek in situations like this,” she said, gesturing to the restaurant.

“You? Meek? Never,” he said flatly, his lips twitching. She laughed, and he took a drink from his wine as he considered her question. “There were some awkward encounters and wrong orders, but I didn’t really care as long as I was away from high society and stuffy dinner parties.”

“Well, now you’ve got me for company,” she said affectionately, loving the way his ears tinged pink.

“That means more pressure not to make myself look like a fool.”

“You could never not make yourself look like a fool to me.” She burst into a snort of laughter, and he rolled his eyes.

“Gee, thanks Richardson.”

“Hey, you don’t have to worry about looking like a fool if you already are one,” she pointed out.

Conversation flowed like the wine. They joked about movies, reminisced about past relationships (she opened up about Hunter, and Drake told her about his first crush on a noble lady who snubbed him), and Drake even told her more about Savannah and her time at court.

They were interrupted by the waiter, who delivered a mozzarella pizza and two bowls of peppered spaghetti carbonara to the table. Drake smiled at the waiter, nodding to indicate the order was correct. The waiter smiled back and then left them alone. Drake picked up a fork and twirled some of the pasta. Brianna’s eyes were on him as he took a bite, and she waited for his reaction.

Drake swallowed and grinned. “That’s exactly what I needed. Simple, delicious, and filling.”

She followed his lead, twirling some pasta onto her fork. It was creamy, rich, and smoky. “Mmmmmmm… that is good.”

“You can always trust me to find the right food,” Drake promised her, taking a bite of pizza happily. She loved seeing him like this, in his element.

“So, is this a secret date?”

Drake swallowed his pizza quickly. “What?” His mouth was popped open in surprise, and she loved the way she could always keep him on his toes.

“Come on,” she said in sing-song voice. “A nice meal at an Italian restaurant _you_ invited me to.”

Drake shook his head in mock disbelief, but she could see him struggling with what to say. “I invited you for food. Because I thought you were hungry. Normal people eat when they’re hungry.”

She leaned back in the booth, swirling the last dregs of her wine in her glass as she watched him get flustered. “I’m okay with it. I was kind of hoping that was your goal,” Brianna admitted, her eyes glued to his.

“I… err…” Drake fumbled for words. His eyes were on hers, smoldering, until finally her broke and away and downed the rest of his wine. “You’re killing me, Richardson.”

She tapped the corner of her mouth to show Drake he had sauce there, and he wiped it away. Brianna let out a soft laugh as the waiter came by and refilled their wine. “Look, I’m just… teasing you, I guess.”

Drake shrugged it off, and they ate in silence for a moment, the energy uncertain.

“Hey,” she said, setting her fork down. “I just realized something. We didn’t have to dodge any palace security guards to get out here. Do they just let you come and go as you please?”

“I’m nowhere near as important as Liam,” he said quickly, the corner of his lip tugging up infinitesimally. It seemed like a private joke with himself. “Bastien also knows me. He knows I can take care of myself…” he trailed off, his face growing serious, “and you.”

“Really? Bastien trusts you that much?”

“Yeah. Don’t sound so surprised,” he said with a dry chuckle. “We kind of go way back.”

“Story time!” she clapped excitedly, reaching for her wine.

Drake frowned, mostly jokingly, as he spoke. “…I didn’t mean for this to turn into some sharing circle.”

“Too late. You already tipped your hand.” Brianna settled into her seat, smiling salaciously at him. “You’re usually _much_ more careful than this, Walker.” The wine was starting to get to her, but she could also see the weight of societal pressures lifting from Drake’s shoulders every minute they were away. Hell, she felt it too.

He met her eyes with interest, and she could see him trying to hide a smile. “Hmm… what is it about tonight that has me in a sharing mood?”

Brianna licked her lips. “Maybe the company?”

  
They smiled softly at each other, the soft music in the background filling the silence with romance. “I want to give you a hard time, Richardson, but the truth is I’m just so damned glad to spend some time with you away from that circus…”

“Drake…” she began tenderly, trailing off. It was funny how the smallest compliment from him made her glow with… well, it was something like pride. Adoration was probably the closest word to how it made her feel.

He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. “So, I’ll tell you. Bastien was my father’s junior agent in the King’s Guard, so I’d see him around pretty often. Bastien didn’t have any family at court, so he’d join us for dinner. He’s even watched me and Savannah sometimes when we were younger.”

“That’s cute. How was he as a babysitter?”

“Surprisingly lenient,” Drake admitted. “The opposite of how he his while on duty. He’d let us eat chocolate chip cookies and watch cartoons all night.”

“Aww… I think I’m going to die of cuteness,” she playfully squealed, bringing her hands over her heart in a mock swooning motion.

“Yeah, those were good memories. He and my father were close.” Drake got quiet, and he scratched at his neck. He looked nervous, and she realized he probably hadn’t talked about this much before, if ever. “I think after my father died on duty, Bastien took it upon himself to look out for me.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize…” Brianna knew his father had died, but she didn’t know it was on duty. Some things clicked into place for her at this realization, like Drake’s fierce loyalty, and she tucked that thought away to examine later.

“It was hard, but I got through it,” he said with a shrug. She could tell he was out of his element here, but it was so endearing to hear more about his life. It really highlighted how private of a person he was.

“When my father died, I was so lost,” she said, and Drake’s face hardened. Brianna looked down at the table, examining the wooden grain. “My dad was a teen parent. After I was born, my mom just left him with me. He was…”

Brianna cleared her throat, her eyes brimming with tears. “Sorry.”

“Hey.” Drake moving closer to her on the booth. He took his hand in hers. He was so warm, and his skin was just a bit rough, enough to remind her that he spent time away from palaces and waltzing in ballrooms. Her hand felt so small in his.

She gave him a faltering smile, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back. That simple move bolstered her spirits, and she sniffed in response. “He was so amazing, Drake. God, I miss him. He worked so hard for me, but there was never a time when he was too tired to play dolls with me or…” Brianna took a steadying breath. “He was such a no-nonsense kind of guy, he just took everything the world threw at us in stride. I miss him so fucking much, all the time.”

“I know, Brianna,” Drake said, his voice thick and soothing.

“He’d have just loved you.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

“Oh yeah. I remember one time I saved up and brought him to this fancy restaurant at home. God, it was hundreds of dollars. It was his birthday, I remember that. And we left, and we’re walking back to the apartment, and I was so proud of myself but also a little embarrassed because I was still starving. Just ravenous.” Brianna laughed to herself at the memory. “And without a word, he took us on a detour to this old 50’s style diner and ordered us the whole menu. God, there must have been like five milkshakes between us that night.”

“Sounds like my kinda guy,” Drake agreed, running his thumb over her soft skin. She saw his eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and to see him get so emotional over her story almost made her cry. She let go of his hand and dabbed at the corners of her eyes, sniffling.

“Can you tell me more about your father?” she asked him after a minute.

“Tough, honest, with a firm but fair way of handling things. Growing up, it seemed like there was nothing he couldn’t do.”

“You really looked up to him, didn’t you?”

“Yeah…” he said, his voice gruff. Brianna watched his face slowly crumple as he slipped into the memories. “If Savannah idolized the courtly life, I idolized him and the King’s Guard.” Drake looked away, and she let him have a moment. He was winding and unwinding noodles around his fork, lost in thought.

“So, yeah.” He finally broke the heavy silence. “Dad died. Mom eventually went back to the U.S. She was… struggling. Bastien was as present as he could be, but his duties kept him busy. I stayed at court with Savannah. Liam’s family kind of took us in.”

“Huh. Did you stay because of your dad?”

Drake chewed slowly, clearly evaluating his thoughts. “Yeah. I think I tell myself it was for Savannah, and it was, but… I idolized him. So, staying with Liam, with his family, looking out for them… it felt right.”

“You said Bastien’s duties kept him busy. What do you think of him?”

“He’s a model of duty. If there’s something you need done, he’ll do it for you. He’s more dedicated to his job than anyone I’ve ever seen.” He paused, taking a long drink of wine. “I don’t think he has many friends… but he always made time for me.”

Brianna smiled gently at him. “Was he like a father to you?”

“More like an uncle, but a good uncle I could always go to. It’s nice. He’s one of the few who’s also on the outside looking into this strange noble world.”

“You must be close.”

Drake gave a little chuckle. “In an unusual way, yeah. He’s a great guy to have at the palace with Liam’s family… and me,” he added.

“Actually… Drake, what do you _do_ at the palace?” Brianna gave a little giggle, heightened by the alcohol.

His jaw dropped. “Well, I do lots of things. I do things all the time.”

“Liiiike?” she drawled, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

“Er, well, it’s hard to put in a… in a single title.”

Brianna drummed her fingers on her chin. “How about… Professional Best Friend?”

That lopsided smile she loved so much slowly spread on his face. “I kinda like that. Liam should get me a shirt with that on it. Maybe some business cards or something. Would that satisfy you, Richardson?”

She ignored the shiver that played on her spine at his last words. “Come on. I want to know what you do on an average day. It’s not all sulking at noble’s parties, is it? If that’s all there was to it, I know you. You would’ve left a long time ago.”

“I _did _leave… for a while,” he confessed, his voice distant.

Brianna was so astounded to hear him say that, she sat and stared at him for a long moment. “Wait, really?”

“When I got older, I thought it was time to make it on my own. I went to college.”

“You didn’t want to join the King’s Guard?”

“They’re experienced security agents. I would’ve had to cut my teeth protecting some stuck-up nobles first,” he explained. “I decided to build a life away from court. Liam and I started to drift apart. I was finally living in the outside world, and he was busier than ever being introduced at court.”

“How did you like it?”

Drake blinked a few times, caught off guard at the question. “Well… it was different. I started classes, had a shitty apartment off campus with five roommates…”

“What did you study?”

“Agriculture. I thought maybe I’d help out at my mom’s farm when I was done, or something. I thought about doing something in economics, or political science, but… I wanted to distance myself from where I’d been.” Drake sighed, leaning forward.

Brianna smiled fondly at him. “That’s sweet. Where did you study?”

There was something in his expression as he paused. His voice was thick. “New York.”

“You’re kidding. I graduated from NYU.”

“I know.”

“So, if you’d have stayed…” her voice trailed off.

“I know,” he repeated, his smile wan. There had to be a world where the two of them met in New York, unencumbered by the royal pressures and Drake’s unwavering loyalty… but it wasn’t this world. Brianna cleared her throat softly, moving on.

  
“So, what happened?”

“Well… there was an assassination attempt on the royal family, including Liam,” he said, sighing heavily.

“No…”

“The King’s Guard stopped it before anyone was injured, but it still shook Liam.”

Brianna frowned, fumbling with her fingers in her lap. “He never told me about this.”

“It doesn’t really come up in casual conversation,” he pointed out gently.

_With us it does._

“Besides, I don’t think he wants to remember those times… it was rough.” Drake’s fingers tapped at the table as he spoke. “He seemed fine to most people, but his brother dropped by my campus one night in the royal family’s private jet asking if I could come back.” His face was so… despondent. She swallowed against the lump in her throat.

“He was worried about Liam. Behind closed doors, Liam wasn’t himself. He wasn’t eating, he was getting distant… I knew I had to be there for him. Things were bad… he needed me.”

“Wow…” she mumbled, unsure of what to say. “That must have been so hard for you. To give up your outside life.”

“He’s my best friend,” Drake said, as if that explained it all. Well, it did. “I had to do it. After that, I never really left. When I saw how things were at court for Liam, I knew I couldn’t leave him to these sharks. Liam plays the game well, but his heart’s not in it. He’d rather focus on the needs of the Cordonian citizens than reading press statements and attending parties.”

Drake shot her a humourless smile. “He needs someone cynical like me to have his back.” His gaze drifted down to the table, and she reached across and took his hand in hers.

“You’re a… you’re a really good friend to Liam.”

He gave her a half-hearted smile, but his eyes were sweeping over her face hungrily. “…Most of the time.”

She couldn’t help it. They had been drifting closer and closer to each other on the booth, until she finally pressed herself against him. She felt how warm his body was, and she tilted her face up and gave him a tender, sweet kiss. Drake was caught off guard, but he settled into it for a beat before pulling away. “Richardson…”

Brianna touched his cheek, her thumb running over his prickly stubble before she grabbed his neck and pulled him closer for a deeper, more passionate kiss. He returned it eagerly, his tongue claiming hers as he pushed her closer to him. Her hands were trapped against his chest, and she could feel a rumble deep inside him. The clinking of a glass broke them apart, and they watched each other, slightly breathless.

“You’re full of surprises tonight,” he said.

Brianna chuckled, lifting a hand and letting it run through his hair. It was surprisingly soft, and her fingers wound into little pieces that curled up at the nape of his neck. “You can’t just take me to dinner, pour your fluffy marshmallow heart out, and not expect me to fall a little more for you, Drake?”

“You’re right,” he said sarcastically, but he was blushing. “What was I thinking?” He brushed his lips against hers again, so quickly it was over before it started. The waiter popped up and delicately slid a check on the table and bowed away, leaving them to their privacy once more.

“Well.” Brianna didn’t want the night to end. “Thank you for a wonderful evening. I never thought I’d learn so much about the elusive Drake.”

“Yeah, sorry, it was a lot to drop on you all at once.” She could see the apprehension etched in his face even as his gaze was downward.

Brianna touched his thigh and he looked up at her. “Thank you. Seriously. I know it’s hard to talk about, but…” she trailed off, and he nodded. He seemed to understand what she was saying without her words.

“Let me cover it,” he said, thumbing through his wallet.

She put a hand to her chest, fingers splayed in dramatic shock. “Did you just offer to pick up the check?”

“Well, yeah. I guess I did.” Drake smiled. “It’s the least I can do after talking your ear off all night. I’m not the king or anything, but I can afford a handful of euros, Richardson.”

“Sharing your feelings didn’t bother me. I like this softer side of you,” she purred, kissing his cheek.

“This is my lowest low,” he groaned, his brows furrowed in the playful portrait of grief. “What have you done to me, Richardson?”

“Nobody said it was bad that you’re soft,” she nudged him, and he laughed. She realized what she said and joined in his laughter, shaking her head.

Drake took out some cash and laid it on the table, and they finished their wine quickly. “Yeah, well, at least the sob story didn’t bother you,” he said, offering her a hand out of the booth.

“It could never bother me.”

“Thanks, Richardson,” he said sincerely, giving her a small, private smile. “We should probably head back. It’s getting late.”

“And I’m full!”

“What did I tell you?” he laughed. They made their way to the door, and he let his hand drift to the small of her back. Always the protector. She revelled in his touch, no matter how small.

Outside, they started walking back to the train. The sound of lapping waves was soothing, and she slipped her hand in his. He gave her a sideways look, but he relented and laced his fingers through hers. It felt so… oddly right to do something so simple like hold his hand.

“Hey, Richardson. Thanks for coming with me tonight.”

“Anytime, Drake,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze. “Can we steal five more minutes?” She pulled him to a nearby bench, and his lips tugged into a smile. She ran up to the bench, flopping down, and looked up at him. His thumbs were hooked in his pockets and he was smiling softly at her. Gently, she tugged him down so they could sit together, and she rested against the armrest of the bench with her legs in his lap. Drake’s eyes were on the water, and the silence was… soothing.

Brianna let the silence sit between them for a minute or two. She couldn’t help turning to Drake to admire his profile in the moonlight. He was so handsome, and he didn’t even believe it. She loved his strong jaw, and the way he kept his stubble short enough that it didn’t hide his jawline but so it added a rogue look to his face. She loved his strong, crooked nose. She loved his lips, small but shapely, and the way they twitched when he was hiding his smiles and even more when he gave her a lopsided grin, like he couldn’t contain his feelings. She loved the way his eyes, so deep and brown, were glossy in the moonlight as he turned to her, giving her one of those smiles that was just for her. She loved the way his brows pulled together slightly, the little wrinkle that popped up on his forehead when he was slightly confused or angry. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, and she saw his eyes follow the movement.

“Can I ask you something?” she said, her voice small in the quiet stillness of the evening.

“Anything. Seems it’s that kind of night.”

“Why don’t you leave me notes any more?”

His head tilted for a second, like he was confused, then recognition dawned on his face. “Oh.” Drake ran a hand through his hair and turned his gaze out to the shore as he thought. “Well… damn, Richardson. I don’t know what you want me to say. It’s not a good idea.”

Brianna followed his gaze out to the water, watching the waves lap onto the shore lazily. “I know.” She leaned into him, and she heard a rumble in his chest like he supressed a groan. Drake lifted his arm so she could snuggle against his chest, and she moved closer to his body, letting her head rest against him.

There was something sad about the whole thing. They wanted to be together, but it was so hard for Drake to get footing when his emotions conflicted so greatly. Knowing what she knew now, about Liam, about his father, she got how it was so hard for him.

“Drake, I need to tell you something.”

He looked at her, and she took a deep breath.

“And I need you to let me talk,” she continued.

“Shoot, Richardson.”

“Look, you know… you know I’m falling for you. And I know you have feelings, too. But if… if it’s too much… I mean, all the stuff you said about Liam. I feel… well, I don’t know.” She was fumbling for her words, and it was making her feel flustered. “I don’t ever want to be the reason something happens with you two.”

“I’ll deal with it when it comes.” Drake swallowed, and she could feel his nerves. “I don’t know what you did to me, but… look, Richardson.” He touched her face, bringing her chin up to look at him. He was so handsome, his face so vulnerable, it felt like her heart skipped a beat. “Don’t worry about me and him. We’ll figure it out. It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but if you wanted an out, I get it,” she said, her eyes never leaving his.

“Brianna, I’ve… never felt…” he let out a breath. “Look, I don’t know how to say it. I can’t not… be with you. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll be here.” Drake paused, his eyes searching hers. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper, almost like he was speaking to himself. “I didn’t even know I was lonely until I met you.”

Brianna let out a soft little sigh. “Oh my gosh.” To hear something so sentimental, coming from Drake… the weight of his words seemed to settle comfortably in her heart, grounding her feelings.

“I’ll be here. No matter what,” Drake said, his words thick with meaning. She pulled him down, kissing him. She could kiss him for hours and never tire of it. He tasted like wine and basil, and he was so patient, and she wasn’t. She wriggled into him, her lips against his teeth, wanting more. She wanted his lips, his breath, his everything. He ran his hands up her sides, pulling her close. They were a tangle of limbs, and she shifted herself on top of him, pushing him down flat against the bench. He raised a knee between her legs, steadying her, and she rain her hands up his neck, pulling him close. Repeatedly, hungrily, _desperately_ she kissed him.

She’d fuck him on the bench, no question, but he gently sat her up. Her strap had fallen down and her hair was a mess, and he looked at her like she was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen and like he was so damn lucky to be here. “You’re gonna kill me, Richardson.”

Brianna laughed, inhaling the cold air, and let her head dip back. “Not if this kills me first.”

He helped her up, walked her to the train, kissed her goodnight in the quiet street, and then walked her to her room. As she fumbled for her door pass, she wanted to pull him inside, but she knew better and instead just touched his arm. “Goodnight, Drake.”

“Night, Richardson.”

She rested with her back against the door once she was inside. Of course, she’d never know that Drake was doing the same thing. Finally, she changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed, her thoughts were spinning. She was such a shitty person, doing this to Drake and Liam. Neither of them deserved it, and she deserved neither of them. She needed to focus on clearing her name… but how could she ignore how she felt? It was this intolerable situation where she couldn’t win no matter what.

_One day at a time, girl. One. Day. At. A. Time._

In her bed, she thought she’d toss and turn, her mind flitting between Liam and Drake, dwelling on one and then the other, but she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

There was a pounding on her door that reverberated against the pounding in her head.

“Bree! I’ve got good news.”

She stumbled to the door and opened it. Maxwell was standing, grinning.

“What’s the news?” she grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“Bertrand scoured the receipt and was able to read the last four digits of a credit card number that was used for the payment!”

“Do we know who it belongs to?” she asked hopefully, perking up at the news.

Maxwell grimaced. “Errr… no. But remember what the maid back at Applewood Manor said? It _has_ to be one of the noble ladies!”

“So, we need a way to gather all the noble ladies together and check their credit card numbers?

“I know!” Maxwell said, and she felt a wave of relief knowing he recognized the difficulty of the task. “Easy, right?”

Brianna chuckled wryly as Maxwell continued. “It’s the breakthrough we’ve been waiting for!”

“Er… right… but… maybe walk me through how we go about it,” she said slowly, hiding her smile.

“Luckily, step one has been taken care of. All of the noble ladies will be gathered together tonight!”

“They will?” she asked with a cocked brow.

“Oh, yes. Sorry, did I forget to tell you?” he asked brightly. “The next stop is Madeleine’s bachelorette party!”

Madeleine’s bachelorette party.

A party for the woman who was married to someone she was sleeping with and falling in love with. Also, the same woman she couldn’t stand.

It’ll be a riot.

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven: Intoxicated Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeleine’s bachelorette party commences, and once the alcohol starts flowing Brianna actually manages to have fun, and get some investigating done. 
> 
> **NSFW: Light Language**

* * *

* * *

** **

After Brianna got Maxwell out of her room (and after he came back with a hot cup of earl grey tea for her), she took a long, hot shower. Last night was so confusing, and her thoughts were swirling, and she needed some time to process everything. She took her time massaging the shampoo into her scalp, shaving her legs, sitting on the shower floor with a hair mask on, and generally luxuriating under the hot water. It was getting hard to breath in the shower with all the steam, and she finally stepped out and towelled off.

She was really working on trying to suss out her feelings, but it was exhausting. She was supposed to meet Justin for a debriefing about the bachelorette party, and she realized she was going to run late due to her excessively long shower. Brianna dressed in a simple sleeveless pink dress, the shade bright and bold. She paired it with some strappy nude heels and did her makeup, curled her hair, and took a deep breath. At least a night out with girls would hopefully take her mind off both Drake and Liam, not that she thought it would be any less stressful with Madeleine.

_Well, actually, it just might be less stressful. Now there’s a scary thought._

As soon as she made her way to one of the lounge train cars, Justin pulled her into a small meeting room. Literally pulled her. He looked so excited that she thought his thick black glasses might fog up. “Whoa, good morning,” she stammered as he closed the door behind them. Bertrand was sitting at the table, sipping at his coffee. He gave her a miniscule nod as she walked in, and she lifted a few fingers in a lame wave.

“‘Countess Madeleine invites all of Cordonia to glimpse her bachelorette celebration!” Justin announced, reading from the latest issue of _Trend Magazine_. There was a picture of Liam and Madeleine on the cover, and seeing the two of them together, smiling, looking every bit the perfect picture of romance… it was hard to stomach. Not so much because she was jealous, she realized, but it felt like everything that could have been hers was ripped from her unjustly.

“‘The events of the evening will kick off with an excusive photoshoot and interview with the queen-to-be and her party.’” Justin smacked the magazine down on the table, turning to her. “What do you say to that, Brianna?”

“I say… of course Madeleine wants her bachelorette to be a press junket. The concept of fun is completely lost on her.” She wasn’t trying to sound bitter, but she had to admit her tone was a little sharper than intended.

Justin smiled winningly at her. “What?! You don’t think artfully navigating and subverting the subtleties of interviews designed to paint you in an unflattering light is fun?” Brianna laughed as he shook his head in mock disappointment. “Suit yourself. Lucky for you, it’s my bread and butter, and I’ll be there the whole time to help.”

“Madeleine invited you to her bachelorette party?” she asked, bemused.

“I wish!”

Bertrand made a scoffing noise, but they ignored him. Justin continued. “No, we’ll have a bit of help from this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny device, which he then offered to her. “It’s an earpiece. As long as you wear it, I’ll be in your head.”

“And that’s… a good thing?” she asked, annoyed that he would even suggest she needed that level of help.

“If you want to impress Ana de Luca, it sure is.”

“Don’t forget about the investigation,” Bertrand added, setting his coffee cup down.

Brianna sighed, flopping down into a nearby chair. “As if I could.”

“Be on the lookout for any openings to identify the ladies’ credit cards and compare that number to the last four digits of the card used to pay the photographer,” Bertrand lectured her, handing her a piece of thick cardstock. “I wrote it down here, lest you forget.”

“6547,” she read aloud, tucking it into her purse.

“And, Brianna, perhaps this will be hard for you hear but…” Bertrand looked at Justin and frowned gently, “…you can’t rule Hana out just yet.”

“What? Bertrand, seriously? Hana would never betray me.”

Bertrand sucked his teeth reproachfully. “Be pragmatic, Brianna. She is a noble lady with every bit as much motive to remove you from the picture as any other. Or have you forgotten that her future rests on her success in court?”

“I can’t believe you would even suggest such a thing,” she said, pushing away from the table and standing in agitation. “Hana is one of my closest friends here, and she would _never_ do this. Now, I don’t give a shit,” she paused, eyeing Bertrand fiercely, “what you, or anyone suspects about her. Leave it alone.”

“I am merely suggesting that you find evidence to rule her out,” he offered calmly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We _have _to be sure.”

“Whatever, Bertrand. You just don’t get it sometimes.”

“Who do you suspect most?” he asked her, watching her closely.

Brianna thought for a moment. “Madeleine. If anyone has the means and motive to get me out of the picture, it’s her.”

“With any luck, we will know for certain by the end of the night,” Bertrand said, brushing a piece of lint off his pants.

Brianna turned to leave, still angry enough that her hand shook as it rested on the door. “Anything else I should know before I get going?”

“Just one thing,” Bertrand said, looking to Justin significantly.

Justin cleared his throat, standing from his chair. He’d been quiet while Brianna and Bertrand were fighting, but he didn’t look uncomfortable. She supposed he was likely used to people spatting in front of him.

“Madeleine asked each of the ladies in her court to plan an activity for her bachelorette party,” Justin explained.

Brianna threw her arms up in frustration. “And I’m just finding out about it now? Shocking. I haven’t prepared anything.”

“Of course, you haven’t, and why should you?” Justin said soothingly, tapping his fingers against a manila folder on the table. “You’ve got people like _me _to do it for you.”

“Huh?”

“Bertrand had me conduct some market research, and I’ve prepared two options for you to pick from. You have VIP reservations at the two hottest clubs in town… an underground lounge, and a rooftop night spot, with a pool.” As he spoke, he opened the folder, sliding two pages over to Brianna. She picked them up and looked briefly at the descriptions and photos Justin had printed. “Just say the word and we’ll lock in your plans, including ensuring top-level security for the event.”

“Hmmm. Thank you, for doing this Justin.” She hated to admit it, but this was actually an incredible help. “I think we should go to the rooftop pool. It sounds posh and relaxed, right up Madeleine’s alley.”

“You’re right. Great choice,” he said, grabbing the documents back and filing them away.

Suddenly, Maxwell burst into the meeting room, toting a fuzzy, wriggling bundle.

Bertrand was quick to scoot his chair back, his expression appalled. “_What_ is that?”

The dog barked, its rounded butt waggling. Brianna cooed, kneeling down and beckoned the dog over.

  
“A corgi!” Maxwell sang, dropping to his knees and lavishing the dog with love alongside Brianna. The corgi licked their hands, wiggling excitedly. “I was taking an afternoon walk to stretch out the detective muscles when I came across this little guy alone on the sidewalk. He looked so sad…” Maxwell sighed heavily. “But then I walked up to him and he said, ‘Hi Maxwell, please take me home and love me and play with me every day and I promise I’ll be your best friend!’”

“Dogs can’t talk,” Bertrand snapped with a scowl.

“He said it with his eyes… and his wiggling tail,” Maxwell defended, scratching the corgi’s rump as the dog wiggled into the touch. “I’ve always wanted a little buddy like this to play fetch and tug-o-war with, but my parents said I had to settle for Bertrand.” Maxwell brightened as he scratched the dog’s ears. “This is the smartest and the cutest and the best dog in the world. Can we keep him? Please?”

Bertrand rubbed his temples, his annoyance etched in every line of his face. “Do you have any idea how much it costs to maintain those things? We’re already scraping the bottom of the barrel to pay for Justin, as it is.”

Maxwell scooped the corgi up, despite Brianna’s protests, and brought it over to Bertrand. “Look at his face…”

“Look at _Justin’s_ face,” Bertrand shot back, “and he doesn’t need shots.”

Justin gave a diplomatic chuckle, “Actually…”

“Please tell me you aren’t in need of vaccinations…” Bertrand whined.

“Hah. Not that. It’s the dog.” Justin crossed over to the corgi, patting him on the head once. “He isn’t a bad idea. People love people who love animals. This could really endear Brianna to the press.” His face lit up with the spark on an idea. “I’m seeing a centerpiece in _Trend Magazine_ already.”

Bertrand stood, his hands thumping against the table loudly. The corgi squirmed in Maxwell’s arms at the noise, but Bertrand paid him no attention. “I did hire you to help me, yes?” he asked Justin coldly. “Not to contradict me and spend what little money I still have on this frivolity?”

“Well…” Brianna stood, smoothing her dress, “what if I take care of him?”

“Yeah!” Maxwell shouted, hugging the corgi to his chest.

Bertrand eyed Brianna skeptically. “And you would pay for his food and… litter, or whatever it is he needs?”

“Yes.” Brianna took him from Maxwell, snuggling into his soft fur. “I’ll take the very best care of this little guy.” The dog wiggled in her arms, licking her skin excitedly.

“What’s his name?” she asked, and Maxwell shrugged.

“He doesn’t have one. Guess that means you get to name him!” Maxwell paused, thinking for a moment. “But allow me to submit… _Sir Wigglesworth_ for your consideration!”

“I’d suggest Chance,” Justin piped up. “Every time you say his name, you’ll remind people of your benevolence in rescuing him and giving him a ‘second chance.’”

“I love them both,” she admitted, hoisting the corgi up and kissing his wet nose. “Hmmm. I think he’s a Winston though. Dignified, refined, but playful.”

Winston barked happily, and she cuddled him to her chest.

“I love it!” Maxwell squealed with an unusually high voice. “Winston Beaumont of House Beaumont.”

“I think you mean Winston Richardson of House Beaumont,” she corrected with a wink. This was just what she needed to evaporate her anger.

Bertrand took a hesitant step toward the dog, holding his hand out for Winston to sniff. The corgi licked Bertrand’s finger gently, and she saw a smile tug at his lips, finally breaking free. “He is rather cute, isn’t he?”

“As long as you aren’t footing the bill, you can appreciate him, huh?” she joked, and he nodded.

“Precisely.”

Justin looked at his watch. “You should be off. You have to meet the other ladies for the first bachelorette event.”

She set Winston down gently and handed Maxwell the leash. Brianna grabbed the earpiece from the table and carefully inserted into her ear. She didn’t want to wear it, and she still thought it was offensive, but she didn’t want to make waves. Besides, Justin had proved he could actually be useful, so she’d play nice and pretend that getting along with him didn’t offend her entire NYU degree.

“Ready. Maxwell, can you do me a huge favour?” Brianna rooted around in her purse and pulled out her debit card. “Can you get Winston all the essentials?”

Maxwell’s face lit up. “Of course! I’m his godfather after all.”

She laughed as she made her way out of the train car, waving goodbye to everyone.

* * *

Brianna entered the building that Justin marked off for her. The blast of air conditioning hit her and made her shiver, and she looked around curiously. It was an incredibly upscale Italian boutique, all polished black marble and gold mirrors. Hana was sifting through dresses on one of the racks, letting her fingers trail down some of the fabrics longingly. She looked adorable with a little silver dress that seemed to ripple over her body and sparkling high heels, clearly trying to dress for whatever the night brought them. When the door opened, she looked up and her face flooded with relief.

  
“Brianna! I’m glad you’re early too.”

Brianna pulled her friend into a quick hug, then pulled away and admired Hana’s outfit. “You don’t look like you need to be shopping. That dress is amazing.”

“I’m just lucky I already had something that fits Madeleine’s metallic theme. I’m looking for you!” Hana said, holding out a ridiculously tiny gold dress with a giggle. “Wait, is that a puppy?”

Brianna followed Hana’s gaze to where Maxwell was standing outside the boutique, holding Winston and waving his paw at the girls.

“Yes,” Brianna laughed, and waved Maxwell in. He brought the corgi inside and immediately Hana was scratching the dog behind his ears, cooing.

“Who’s a good little doggy? Is it you?” Winston’s head cocked, and Hana bopped his snout gently. “Yes, it is you! _You’re_ the good doggy!”

“Bree?” Maxwell asked hesitantly. “I didn’t mean to like crash the par-tay, but Winston wanted to say goodbye.”

“Awww!” she cooed, giving Winston some more pets. “You’ll have such a fun shopping trip with Uncle Maxie!”

“No.” Maxwell shook his head vigorously. “No Maxie.”

“Not even for Winston?”

Maxwell seemed torn until he heaved a sigh. “Only for Winston. Okay, I have to make a quick phone call, can you watch him for a moment?”

“Of course.” She took Winston and set him down gently, making sure his leash was clipped to his collar as Maxwell slipped outside.

Hana’s smile was huge as she turned to Brianna. “I’m so excited! I’ve never been to a bachelorette party before, but I did a lot of research. I watched all thirteen seasons of _The Bachelorette_.”

“_The Bachelorette_? That’s…” Brianna searched for the right words. “The show’s a little different than an actual bachelorette party…”

“I spent all night planning my date! We’re going to a chocolate shop to have fondue.”

“Your date?”

“For me and Madeleine,” she explained matter-of-factly. “Or is it for all of us? And where are the bachelors? I’m a bit confused about who the contestants are…”

“Oh, Hana.”

“Are _we_ the bachelors?” Hana asked in surprise, looking around anxiously.

Brianna eyed her friend cautiously. “Hana, you realize this isn’t a _The Bachelorette_ party, right?”

“It isn’t?” Hana’s face was puzzled, and she seemed like she was about to ask something else when Madeleine, Kiara, and Penelope entered the shop. They were all looking stunning with professional hair and makeup, and Madeleine in particular was literally glowing—it looked like she had put a shimmery glow over her arms and collarbone.

“Ah, you’re already here. Excellent,” Madeleine said.

Penelope spotted Winston and her eyes lit up. A huge smile, bigger than Brianna had ever seen before, spread across her face. “M-may I pet him?” she asked Brianna.

“Of course!”

With no hesitation, Penelope knelt down and gingerly extended a hand to Winston, letting him sniff it. When he had pressed his wet nose against her and deemed her worthy, he gave her skin a lick and Penelope giggled. “Aren’t you a handsome little gentleman?”

“Are we quite finished with this?” Madeleine snapped, rolling her eyes. “Lady Penelope has so kindly arranged this private shopping excursion in the most exclusive boutique in Italy, and I don’t want to waste it. To that end, everyone should select a metallic dress. We should all shine tonight.”

Kiara smiled diplomatically. “Very classy.”

“I called ahead and had them put aside all of their metallic options,” Penelope explained. Brianna looked outside and saw that Maxwell was finishing up his phone call, so she darted out to hand off Winston. Maxwell explained that he had to go and she’d have to watch Winston, and Brianna sighed. Of course. Not that she didn’t immediately love little Winston, but she didn’t want to piss Madeline off.

She met the ladies in the corner of the shop where the metallic dresses were and started looking through the selection. Madeleine and Kiara were each headed to the dressing room, and Brianna started looking for the perfect dress.

Not long after, Madeleine came out in a gold sequined dress, simply cut but daring enough to accentuate her petite figure. Kiara’s dress was also gold, but it was a thicker fabric that draped artfully across her body. The champagne colour popped against her dark skin and black, glossy hair.

“How do we look?” Madeleine asked, a hand on her hip as if posing for the cameras.

“Oh, you both look radiant!” Penelope gushed. “Literally!”

“Merci beaucoup,” Kiara flashed an appreciative smile, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“I can’t wait to see us all dressed up together!” Hana said, clapping her hands excitedly.

Madeleine shot a glare at Brianna. “Yes, we’ll look even better when _everyone_ is dressed, won’t we? Ana de Luca is sure to adore it.”

“Oh, Brianna,” Hana piped up, holding out a dress. “I found a dress you absolutely _have_ to try on!”

Brianna accepted it gratefully, but she jumped a little as she heard Justin’s voice for the first time through the headpiece. Surreptitiously, she adjusted her hair to make sure it covered the electronic piece.

“_I suggest you go for it… the press will eat it up! Don’t stand out. Outshine.”_

Ugh. Brianna lifted the dress. “Okay, I’ll try it on.” Brianna handed the leash to Hana so she could go try on the dress. The last thing she wanted to do was spend money on this dress, but she didn’t want to piss the bride-to-be off either. When she tried it on, she hated to admit it fit her well. It hugged her curves, it was short, the light gold colour brought out the slight tan in her skin, and it even went with the shoes she was wearing. Sadly, she folded up her hot pink dress and stepped out of the dressing room.

“You were right, Hana. This dress is perfect!”

“You look absolutely stunning!” Hana agreed, and even Madeleine looked… well, not happy, exactly, but not annoyed either.

“I’m pleased to see you’re learning to follow instructions. Penelope, was something about my party theme unclear to you? Why aren’t you dressed?” Madeleine said, her tone venomous.

“I… waited to long to call about the reservation, and they didn’t have anything metallic left in my size,” Penelope explained, and Madeleine sighed loudly.

“I can hardly find this surprising, but I do find it extremely disappointing,” Madeleine said, examining her nails with disinterest.

“The night is still young!” Kiara touched Madeleine’s arm for a beat, then withdrew. “We’ll have lots of fun.”

“Perhaps,” Madeleine managed, her nose wrinkled in annoyance.

Kiara cleared her throat and looked around. “Let’s head to my event now. We don’t want to be late for the photoshoot with _Trend Magazine_.”

“I just have to pay for your dress, Madeleine. It’s my gift!” Penelope said, holding out her credit card.

“And there’s not even a poodle on it,” Madeleine shot back scathingly. She reconsidered and sighed. “I guess I should be grateful.”

“Want some company, Penelope? I have to pay for my dress too.” Brianna offered, her heart pounding nervously. This was the perfect chance to get a look at the credit card.

“That… would be really nice, actually.” Penelope said with a smile, leading Brianna to the till. The cashier rang up the dress and snipped the price tag off of Brianna’s.

“It’s really kind of you to buy Madeleine’s dress for her,” Brianna said.

Penelope seemed distracted. “Oh, um. Sure. Anything to get on her good side…” She was tapping her credit card on the counter, and she set it down and looked back to the group. Brianna craned her neck… 2302. Not a match.

“Penelope, Brianna, let’s not keep Ana de Luca waiting,” Madeleine snapped, clicking over to the door. Brianna dug around in her purse for her wallet, but Penelope handed her a receipt.

“I’ve got it.”

Brianna shook her head. “You didn’t have to do that, Penelope.”

“I know. I wanted to.”

They smiled at each other and followed Madeleine out of the store. Brianna was touched that Penelope did that for her. They seemed to share a little secret now between them, this sort of annoyed tolerance of Madeleine, and it made her feel closer to Penelope.

* * *

A short (and uncomfortably quiet) limo ride later and they were being brought through the very modern, sleek, and—well, trendy—halls of _Trend Magazine_. The assistant brought them to a photo studio where Ana de Luca was waiting. It had high ceilings, several assorted backdrops, and mountains of expensive looking equipment and lighting. Brianna tightened Winston’s leash so he couldn’t nose around in the equipment.

“Welcome ladies,” she said, adjusting her sunglasses.

“Thank you, Ms. De Luca. I am _so_ pleased that Lady Kiara was able to arrange this event,” Madeleine schmoozed.

“I was elated when Kiara’s mother called me. I can’t refuse and old friend a little favour. Let’s begin with a photoshoot for the feature, shall we? You’re all looking marvelous.”

Ana led them over to a plain black backdrop and carefully positioned them in front of a very intense looking lighting setup with several cameras. Brianna was just about to ask an assistant to hold onto Winston for her when Justin’s voice crackled in her ear.

_“Use that dog. You’ll get a lot of mileage out of the little guy.”_

Brianna got into position and picked the corgi up. The photographer counted them down, and she hoisted Winston up into frame, smiling as her hand rested on his soft head.

“What an impressive doggy,” Ana said, her voice amused.

“That’s my Winston!”

“You’re naturals!” Ana complimented, snapping another picture and scrutinizing it. “I have to say, Lady Brianna’s dress is absolutely stunning in this lighting.”

Madeleine looked over to Brianna with a heavy scowl.

_“What’d I tell you about the dress? You fit in and stand out.”_ Justin sounded so proud of himself, and she had to tuck away her smile. He was right, after all, and she hadn’t even wanted to buy the dress in the first place.

“Time for a few questions…” Ana said, taking out a voice recorder. “Countess Madeleine, tell me… why do you allow Lady Brianna at court after everything that has happened?”

Madeleine gave a polite smile to the reporter, her training kicking in. “Honestly? It’s water under the bridge.”

“Really?” Ana looked intrigued. “The scandal, the pictures… none of that concerns you?”

“To be frank, the way the press has treated Lady Brianna and dragged her name though the mud is shameful,” Madeleine scolded, regaining her composure. “And furthermore, where is the ire directed at Tariq? The media has been conspicuously silent on his role in the whole ordeal. Wouldn’t Cordonia be better served if the focus were on the bright future King Liam and I are building for our people?”

Brianna had to admit, Madeleine knew how to work the press. It made her feel some sort of… admiration, or something. If nothing else, it was nice to hear Madeleine say those things about Brianna’s reputation, even if she didn’t believe them. Ana looked caught off guard.

“You have… given me a lot to think about, Countess Madeleine.” Ana wrote a note and turned to Kiara, leaving Brianna and Madeleine off to the side.

“I didn’t expect that,” Brianna admitted.

“I don’t expect you to believe me, but it wasn’t just for show. I meant what I said.”

“Really?” Brianna paused, unsure of what else to say. “Thank you.”

Madeleine rolled her eyes, but there was the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. “Please. I didn’t do it for you. That’s just honestly how I feel.” A comfortable silence passed, and then Madeleine spoke again. “A word of advice? Always tell the press your motives are in support of King Liam, or of Cordonia. The moment you seem to do something for yourself, they will dismiss you as selfish or arrogant. After all, ‘a woman ought to know her place.’” Her voice grew deeper with anger, and her face hardened. “You can either wiled that weapon yourself or let them use it against you.”

Brianna watched her carefully. This wasn’t necessarily surprising to hear, but she didn’t expect it from Madeleine. Brianna had always given the petite blonde credit for the way she worked the press and how she performed under intense pressure with relative ease, but to hear Madeleine call out all the problems with the press and how she’d found a way to turn it against themselves… it made Brianna respect her on a new level.

Justin’s voice interrupted her thoughts. _“Madeleine’s logic is a bit twisted, but there is truth in what she says. It might serve you to play into the media’s expectations.” _

She wanted to roll her eyes. As much as she wanted to like Justin, some of his advice was so plain and basic, and it just made her bristle when she thought Bertrand preferred Justin’s expertise to hers.

“Your turn, Lady Brianna,” Ana said, turning to her. “What do you think of our queen-to-be?”

_“Remember, this is Madeleine’s day. Don’t be too hard on her or they’ll turn on you like the wolves they are.”_

Brianna bit her tongue. Hard. Figuratively and literally, as she was tempted to say something very unkind to him. Instead she turned her attention to Ana with a gracious smile. “I have never been close with her, but she’s good for Cordonia. She is King Liam’s choice, and I would never do anything to hurt him.”

_Except go behind his back with his best friend, right? _That was an intrusive thought, and she pushed it away as she focused on Ana again.

“Putting your differences aside for king and country. Very genteel,” Ana commented with a smile. “This will be a great addition to the feature.”

_“Atta girl!”_

“Happy to be of service,” Brianna said kindly.

Ana nodded and took a step back. “Thank you for your time, Lady Brianna. This has been extremely interesting! My readers are going to eat this story up. And _you_ are going to shine in it,” she added, leaning in briefly towards Brianna and lowering her voice. Ana moved to leave and looked over her shoulder. “Oh… do bring your dog in for a shoot sometime. He sure knows how to work a camera.”

Brianna lifted Winston’s paw and waved goodbye to Ana with it. Madeline clicked away from the group, motioning for them all to follow. “Time to go see what Lady Brianna has planned for the evening. Chop chop, ladies!”

She followed Madeleine out of the room, letting Winston down to trot beside her.

_“That’s a wrap. You’ve finished your public appearance for the evening. I don’t need to tell you how to enjoy yourself at a party. Over and out.”_

** **

As discretely as possible, she took the earpiece out and popped it in her purse, following the ladies down to the limo. They shared the quick ride to the venue where no one spoke, except Brianna as she called Maxwell to come and pick up Winston, and then Madeleine was leading them to the elevators and then to the VIP booth at the rooftop lounge.

“Alors… this is a club,” Kiara noticed with mild surprise, looking around as people were dancing, drinking, and splashing in the pool.

Brianna eyed her carefully. “What do you mean?”

“It’s so exciting!” Penelope gushed, spinning to look around. “Loud music… fun drinks… men everywhere…”

Brianna looked between the women as it dawned on her. “Wait, have you never been to a club before?”

“No...” Penelope said sadly, looking longingly at a rainbow drink topped with cotton candy.

Kiara mumbled something that sounded like ‘not exactly’ while Madeleine looked at Brianna smugly. “We don’t all have the luxury of engaging in such gauche behaviour, Lady Brianna.”

“Well, this is going to be fun,” Brianna said, rubbing her hands together excitedly. “Prepare yourselves, ladies… we’re in for a big night!” She motioned for one of the servers to come over, ordered a round of drinks, and then sank into the booth. Kiara sat a few feet apart from the others, and Brianna perked up. Maybe she could get Kiara alone for a moment to look at her credit card.

“Hey Kiara,” she said, shifting over to be closer to her.

“Oui? Can I help you?”

“Well… actually, you can. Can I see your credit card?” Brianna asked.

Kiara looked skeptical. “Quoi? No. Why?”

“Because,” she started, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I don’t have mine and it’s time for _shots_!” Brianna gave a whoop and punched the air while Kiara scowled.

“You’re worse than Penelope. I’m surrounded by idiots.” Kiara rifled through her purse and unzipped her wallet, slowly. Finally, she shoved her credit card at Brianna, and Brianna turned it over, holding her breath… 8914.

“Wait! I just remembered I put my card in a different part of my purse. All good,” she said, handing the credit card back to Kiara. She felt stupid, but she didn’t dwell on it. Kiara probably wouldn’t even notice it, or she’d chalk it up to Brianna being an idiot.

“Ahem.” Olivia was standing in front of the ladies in a dazzling gold gown that dripped with sequins and had a very, _very_ high slit up her leg. “Well, well, well. Look what we have here.”

  
“Olivia?” Brianna said, confused.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Kiara asked, stuffing her credit card away and looking up at Olivia anxiously.

“Surprised to see me?” Olivia purred, clearly revelling in the attention. “Perhaps that’s because I wasn’t invited.”

“Nonsense,” Madeleine grinned, her eyes flashing. “You’re welcome to join us. I simply didn’t think you were still up for the rigors of court.”

Olivia took a seat, grabbing a flute of champagne quickly and sipping at it. Brianna turned back to the conversation and noticed that Madeleine was clutching her purse to her side.

“I’m going to run to the ladies room. I expect more champagne on the table when I return,” Madeleine announced.

“Oh, I can hold your purse while you’re gone,” Brianna offered, and Madeleine looked at her slowly, calculating.

“And why would I need you to do that?”

“Because this is a thing that girls do for each other when they’re friends.”

“How touching that you consider me a friend,” Madeleine said, her voice patronizing before it snapped back to normal. “I’ll have Kiara accompany me. Kiara, come.”

“Oui, Madeleine,” Kiara said, standing quickly. As they left together, Brianna tried not to let the disappointment on her face show. Olivia was eyeing her suspiciously, but she pretended not to notice.

“I guess I’ll go get the drinks?” Penelope offered weakly, looking through her bag. “Oh, where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Hana asked, inching closer.

“My card… I must have left it at the shop when I bought Madeleine’s dress,” Penelope sighed.

“Not to worry, the first round is on me,” Olivia smiled, standing with a flourish. “Brianna, come help me fetch the drinks. I’ll need _help_ carrying them back.”

“Uh, sure,” Brianna agreed, following Olivia to the bar. “So, funny story. I got a dog today,” she said, making small talk.

“A _dog_?”

“Let me guess, you’re a cat person?”

“I prefer my animals on a plate.” Olivia turned to the bartender. “Two bottles of champagne and six _clean _glasses please.” She tapped her long, lacquered nails on the bar and shifted her gaze to Brianna, fixing her with a scrutinizing look. “What are you up to, Brianna?”

“What do you mean?”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Don’t play dumb. I heard you talking to Kiara when I was walking up, and I saw you trying to get Madeleine’s purse from her.” She paused, allowing herself a tiny, proud smile. “You’re trying to look at everyone’s credit cards.”

“I…” Brianna started, swallowing. She was hoping to find an answer along the way that made sense, but she was blanking.

“Oh please. Don’t play dumb. It demeans us both. Here. Go through my bag. Maybe that will prove to you that you can trust me,” she said, shoving her designer bag into Brianna’s chest.

She grabbed at the bag, stammering. “Olivia, I… I’ll take you up on that.” As much as Brianna wanted to trust Olivia, and she did trust her on some level, she still needed to know. Besides, if anyone would respect her being honest about wanting to rule out a potential enemy, it was Olivia. She found the credit card quickly… 5956. Her shoulders slumped as she zipped up the wallet and handed the bag over.

“Satisfied?”

“Thanks,” Brianna mumbled.

Olivia’s eyes sparkled with intrigue. “Now let’s get to work on the others. You’re so lucky you have me to help you.”

“You’re right,” she sighed. “We need each other.”

“Let’s be clear,” Olivia said with a biting laugh, “_you_ need _me._”

“I’m regretting this already,” Brianna sighed, shaking her head angrily. She wasn’t in the mood for Olivia’s attitude right now, and striking out with everyone’s credit card was frustrating her.

“Just get everyone dancing. I’ll do the rest.”

Together they carried the champagne back to the VIP booth. Brianna’s head was spinning. It had to be Madeleine, right? With the credit card. That made the most sense. But… what if it wasn’t her? To rule everyone out would be a complete bust of the investigation, and that thought scared the shit out of her.

“Woo!” Hana cheered, standing up and giving an excited wiggle. “Time for more bubbly!”

“Pass some over here!” Penelope said, motioning to herself with a huge smile. Brianna popped the cork of the champagne with a laugh and started filling up the fresh glasses. As she passed one to Penelope, Madeleine snatched it on her way back to the booth. Brianna met Penelope’s eyes and saw the annoyance pass over her face before her lip trembled in sadness. Before she could even react, Penelope’s jaw twitched and then her face was blank.

“Delightful,” Madeleine said after sipping at the champagne. She sank into the booth and looked around with a bored expression. “Now what?”

Brianna followed Madeleine’s gaze and clapped her hands once. She didn’t want this night to crumble, she could still make it fun for everyone. “Okay, let’s start with shots!”

She flagged down a waiter and ordered a round of shots. He came back quickly with an amber liquid that was on fire and a set of shot glasses full of a red liquid for them all. Brianna grabbed the drinks and starting doling them out excitedly. Hana looked at Brianna, and she could see the nerves etched into Hana’s face.

“Firecrackers!” Brianna said, lifting her glass as if that explained everything.

Penelope grabbed her glass, swishing the liquid and watching the fire flicker on top. “Is this safe?”

“Penelope, don’t be such a sourpuss. The night is finally getting fun!” Kiara said, grabbing her flaming shot with undisguised eagerness.

“I’ve never had anything like this before,” Hana said, looking at Brianna.

  
Brianna winked at her friend and lifted her glass in a salute to the table. “We’re sure not in Kansas anymore. Follow my lead!” She dropped the shot into the glass, dousing the flame. She downed the resulting beverage, which was a wicked burgundy colour, and slammed her glass on the table proudly. Kiara was right behind her, and the other ladies followed her motions.

“Oh, my!” Penelope coughed, her cheeks tinging with pink.

“Woooooo!” Kiara shouted—in a surprisingly restrained manner—and laughed. “I’m beginning to see the appeal of this place.”

“Time to get out on the dance floor,” Brianna said with a little shimmy, winking at Hana.

“We can’t just leave the champagne…” Penelope said, looking sadly at the table.

“Good point!” Brianna laughed, throwing her head back and chugging the rest of her champagne. With this much alcohol, this might actually be fun. The other ladies looked around and giggled before following suit. They made their way to the pool-side dance floor. The group joined the throng of bodies bobbing and swaying to the beat, and Brianna started feeling her stress melt away as she moved her hips to the beat, shook her hair out, and threw her arms in the air. Brianna moved over to Hana and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. She glanced around for the other ladies, but they were obstructed from view.

Hana was looking at her carefully, her dark eyes shimmering and reflecting the bright lights from the party. A man wolf whistled at them, and Brianna laughed, syncing her movements with Hana’s and swaying to the music.

“We should do this more often,” Hana said flirtatiously, and Brianna laughed, giving Hana a playful twirl.

“You won’t get any argument from me. But… listen, Hana… there’s something I’ve got to ask you.” Brianna pulled Hana’s hand and led her to the edge of the dance floor.

  
“Anything!”

Brianna took a deep breath, her fingers lacing together nervously. “Can I see your credit card?”

“Of course.” Hana handed it over, and Brianna took it, running her fingers over the number on the front. 1813, not a match. Like she even needed to know. On one hand, it ruled out the possibility, but she also hadn’t doubted Hana and now she felt like scum for even asking for the card.

“See? I told Bertrand you could be trusted.”

“I’m glad you have faith in me.” Hana smiled and gave Brianna’s shoulder a squeeze. They made their way back to the dance floor, and Brianna let out a small sigh of relief. The fact that Hana wasn’t upset was a huge release of her guilt, and she could finally confirm it was Madeleine who stirred up all this trouble.

The other girls came into view as a group of guys moved toward the bar, and Brianna nudged Hana. Even Madeleine seemed to be losing herself in the hypnotic beat, and it was a sight to behold. Brianna watched as everyone started to pair off with various men on the dance floor. Olivia shot her a significant look, and she nodded in reply. They must be going after Madeleine’s card now. Brianna moved closer, and had to cover her mouth to smother her laughter as Olivia stumbled drunkenly up to Madeleine.

“Miss Maidy laddy!” Olivia stammered, slapping a goofy grin on her lips. “Er, I mean, Baronessssssss Maddy…”

Madeleine looked faintly amused as she examined Olivia carefully. “Drunk already, are we Olivia?”

“I’m not drunk, you’re drunk, you…” Olivia swayed on her feet despite her biting words. As she reached out to shove Madeleine, she caught her arm instead and sent Madeleine’s bag flying, spilling the contents out.

Brianna moved quickly, picking up Madeleine’s wallet. She unbuttoned it, slipped the credit card out, reading it. 7749. She stuffed it back into the wallet and started gathering the other contents that had spilled from Madeleine’s bag. She could hear Olivia and Madeleine arguing in the corner, and she had to smile. Olivia was very helpful, and it was _kind of_ funny to hear Madeleine losing her shit over something so simple.

“Ugh, Olivia, you are an embarrassment to Cordonia and to yourself. Have you no sense of decorum whatsoever?”

Olivia laughed. “Whatever, Maddy.”

“Here, Madeleine,” Brianna offered the bag back to Madeleine. Madeleine snatched it unceremoniously.

“Thank you, Brianna. At least _someone_ here has managed to retain control of herself.” Madeleine turned on her heel and made her way back onto the dance floor. Olivia smirked at Brianna, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“You’re welcome,” she said, dancing closer to Brianna. Her face was bright and excited. “So? How did you do?”

“Well… I saw all of them, and not a single one was a match.” Brianna frowned, trying not to let her disappointment show through. She had really been betting on Madeleine, and although there could be a second credit card or something, it seemed the most likely reason was simply that… Madeleine didn’t do it.

Olivia shrugged. “You only investigated the ladies at this party. It could be literally any other random lady at court.”

“Not helpful,” Brianna scowled.

“What’s ‘not helpful’ is ignoring the facts. This is only a little setback,” Olivia snapped in response. Her tone grew sharper. “I’m not going to let your lack of imagination stop this investigation in its tracks. We will find the culprit.” Olivia looked around, calming down a little as a smirk spread across her face. “And in the meantime, we might as well enjoy the party.”

* * *

The ladies returned to the VIP booth, panting and sheening with sweat. They had done shots, flirted with guys, and danced. And they had really, _really _danced. Brianna’s calves actually hurt, and she could feel a blister developing on her heel. More importantly, she was drunk and having a blast. So was everyone.

“Kiara, I didn’t know that you were such a good dancer!” Hana panted as she collapsed into the booth, reaching for a bottle of water and pouring some for all the ladies.

Kiara fanned her face and accepted the water graciously. “Merci, mais… I didn’t… either!”

A server came by with a fresh bottle of champagne, and Penelope grabbed it quickly. “Oooooh! Do a toast!” she begged Brianna, her eyes all bright and wide.

“A toast? Alright, to… the future. Let it be a bright one. For all of us.” Brianna raised her glass and broke out into a drunken grin. “And alcohol.”

“Alcohollllll!” Penelope shouted, and Kiara joined in. Together they downed their champagne and broke into giggles. Everyone joined in, and Brianna leaned back into the leather booth, letting her eyes close for a moment. This was… really fun, and actually pretty nice.

Kiara jumped up excitedly. “Selfie time!”

“Oooh, yeah!” Hana cheered. “Big group hug!”

“No, we should be prim and proper,” Madeleine corrected.

“Or something classy, like clinking our champagne glasses together!” Penelope suggested.

Brianna stood and pulled everyone together. “C’mon ladies. It’s gotta be a group hug.”

“This is so fun! It feels like actually having friends,” Penelope said.

“Just smile, Penelope.” Kiara rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

Brianna snapped the photo and passed the phone around. “Take a look.”

All the ladies smiled and laughed when they saw the photo, but Madeleine’s expression soured once she saw the photo. She heaved a huge sigh. “I had hoped for a more _dignified_ memento of this occasion, but I suppose this will have to do.”

The air crackled with tension until Hana spoke. “Is everyone ready for some dessert?”

“Dessert?” Kiara asked, looking pleasantly intrigued.

Hana smiled politely. “It’s my part of the evening! But I don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“Does dessert have alcohol too?” Penelope asked, her face lighting up.

“Atta girl,” Brianna laughed, winking at Penelope.

“Penelope, I hadn’t taken you for a lush. However, I am _intrigued _to see what Lady Hana has planned for the evening. Let’s be off,” Madeleine said, standing and moving to the exit quickly. Brianna helped everyone gather their things, and they stumbled down to the limo.

* * *

After a short limo ride filled with more champagne, they poured out into a tiny but charming bakery. Hana opened the door for everyone and led them inside, nearly bouncing with excitement. “Here we are! I’m sorry I forgot the roses…”

“How very _sweet_,” Olivia taunted, dragging her fingers across a shelf filled with artistic chocolate boxes.

“Is everyone staying, or are you going to eliminate someone now? I wasn’t sure how much chocolate to make.” Hana motioned to the table that was set up in the middle of the bakery with several fondue pots and all sorts of treats, from a fruit tray to baked goods, and even savory items like a cheese tray.

Madeleine looked around, her face showing how unimpressed she was. “This... is your activity?”

“My date, yes!” Hana frowned. “Don’t you like it?”

“Are you trying to kill me, Hana?” Madeleine asked, her eyes narrowing to Hana.

“What?” she looked so caught off guard, and Brianna’s jaw clenched. Why did Madeleine have to ruin every single thing with her dour attitude?

Madeleine scowled, motioning to the chocolate with disdain. “Any lady-in-waiting of mine should now that I’m _allergic_ to chocolate.”

“Oh my goodness Madeleine, I’m so sorry! I had no idea!”

“This is simply unacceptable. Hana, I’m forced to strongly reconsider your place in my court. An error such as this could leave Cordonia without a queen.” Madeleine’s face smoothed as she looked over her shoulder. “Honestly, it’s far too much of a risk for me to even be here. I need to leave at once.”

Hana looked crestfallen, but Kiara was quick to jump in and escort Madeleine out of the building. “Ne dit plus. Let’s find somewhere _sans chocolat_ to cap off the evening.”

Madeleine stopped at the door and looked Hana up and down slowly. “Hana… perhaps it’s best you don’t join us.”

Penelope followed the other ladies, raising her hand in a half-hearted goodbye. Brianna turned to Hana, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. “I just… I thought it would be a good gift,” she said sadly, sniffling.

“Hana, you didn’t know.” Brianna pulled her friend into a tight hug.

“I should have,” Hana dabbed at her eyes as she pulled away. “She could have been really hurt.”

“If she was foolish enough to eat chocolate knowing she’s allergic, she deserves it,” Olivia shrugged, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

“Not now, Olivia. Hana, you were just trying to do something nice for Madeleine, and you couldn’t have guessed that she’s allergic.” Brianna’s eyes shifted as she got lost in thought. “I’ve never even heard her say that she’s allergic, and we’ve been around chocolate together before…”

“I’d never heard it before either, and I have a literal file on her… strengths, weaknesses, childhood fears…” Olivia ticked them off on her fingers as she mused out loud.

“Really?” Hana asked at the same time that Brianna said, “Wait a second. Do you have files on _us_?”

“Yes, really. And of course I do. It would be an insult to you both if I _didn’t_.”

“Would it?” Brianna asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Hana sighed, and they stopped bickering as they watched Hana look around the shop. “I guess I should clean this up,” Hana said sadly. She picked up a platter holding mugs of hot chocolate with peppermint sticks, and Brianna recognized it as Hana’s classic hot chocolate recipe. Hana attempted to wipe her watery eyes with one hand, and she fumbled the tray and sent the drinks spilling down her dress and shattering on the floor. She stood, frozen for a moment, and then crumpled into tears.

Olivia clicked her tongue. “Oh, Hana…”

“Now I’ve ruined my dress. Can this evening get any worse?” Hana threw her arms up in frustration. “I just… I worked _really _hard on this. We were going to eat fondue and do blind chocolate tasting. I even learned a special dessert pretzel recipe.”

Brianna rubbed Hana’s arm and Hana wiped at her eyes, dabbing tears away. “My parents are going to be so disappointed when they hear how big of a failure it all was.”

Brianna drummed her fingers on her chin, thinking, and finally her face brightened as an idea dawned on her. “Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we invite Drake and Maxwell and we can have our own chocolate party?” She gestured to the fondue, growing more animated as the idea formed and the alcohol hyped her up. “You can get changed, and then we’ll do all the activities you planned. And we’ll have a lot more fun than if we were doing them with Madeleine. Plus, I bet some quality time with Winston will cheer you up!”

“Who the heck is Winston?” Olivia asked, and Brianna turned to her.

“My dog! I told you about him earlier!” Brianna exclaimed, exasperated. “There is no problem puppy cuddles can’t solve.”

“I don’t want to disturb Drake and Maxwell,” Hana mumbled. “It’s okay. It was a dumb idea anyway.”

“You really think Maxwell won’t drop everything for a chocolate party?” Brianna laughed, nudging Hana gently. “And Drake… Drake isn’t one to turn down delicious free food.”

“Okay… you have a point there,” Hana brightened and looked at Olivia with a grin. “Do you want to join us, Olivia? There’s more than enough chocolate.”

Olivia didn’t say anything, and when Brianna looked at her, she saw that Olivia was… startled. “I…” Olivia fumbled. “I suppose I could spare an hour.”

“That’s a great idea. The more the merrier!” Brianna said, and Olivia broke into a shy smile

“This doesn’t mean I’m going to join your little misfit club,” Olivia clarified, and Hana chuckled.

“I wouldn’t dare to presume,” Hana said.

“Then it’s settled! I’ll call the guys,” Brianna said, grabbing her phone and calling Drake and Maxwell. Then she ran next door and grabbed a dress from an adorable boutique for Hana to change into. It was a plain black dress, but it’d do.

* * *

Just as Hana came out of the bathroom in her new dress, the guys and Winston showed up and came into the bakery. Maxwell threw open the door, unclipped Winston from his leash, and grinned.

“Chocolate paaaaaaaaaaartyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” he yelled in a melodic tone. “This might be my favourite kind of party.”

“Every party is your favourite kind of party, Maxwell,” Drake pointed out drily. He was in dark jeans and a grey pullover sweater with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his strong forearms. Brianna smiled softly at him, and he stared at her and swallowed roughly.

“You’re not wrong.” Maxwell nodded, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

“Thank you for coming guys. I hope you weren’t already busy…” Hana trailed off nervously.

Maxwell clapped her on the back. “Nothing is more important to me than chocolate entering my bloodstream. Except maybe helping my friends.”

“And you know Drake didn’t have anything better to do,” Olivia said, glaring at him. “What do you do all day when you’re not complaining about the nobility while benefiting from Liam’s hospitality.”

“Hey!” Drake said, his voice raised and harsh. It trailed off quickly as he looked at Olivia. “I do… stuff. Why are _you_ here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be off licking Madeleine’s boot?”

“Hey, can we try to keep it civil? For Hana’s sake,” Brianna said, turning her pleading eyes to Drake. If she couldn’t reason with Olivia, she might be able to tap into Drake’s softer side.

“Fine,” Drake sighed, crossing his arms.

Olivia rolled her eyes and stepped away from the group. “Whatever.”

“I think I’ll take you up on those corgi cuddles now, Brianna.” Hana knelt down and called Winston to her. He waddled over, his tongue lolling.

“I think Winston is happy to oblige,” Brianna laughed. Winston licked Hana’s face and snuggled up with her. “I think he likes you!”

Hana smiled, but it faltered quickly. “I can’t believe I messed up so badly. I’m such… I’m such a failure…”

“Hana, don’t beat yourself up,” Brianna said.

“Yeah, everyone makes mistakes sometimes!” Maxwell chimed in.

Brianna’s lips tugged into a smile. “Hana, Have I ever told you about the time I dumped a plate of ribs in a customer’s lap?”

“You did?” Hana looked aghast at this secret.

“Yep!” Brianna laughed. “A man at the next table had ordered our biggest, sauciest plate of ribs… the triple-baked honey BBQ Dino Bone special,” she said dramatically.

Drake looked up at her, grinning. “Dino Bone special? Sounds like my kind of restaurant!”

“Oh, totally,” she agreed. “The plate was so massive that we usually had two people carry it out, but everyone else was busy. I hefted it onto my shoulder and started walking to the table… which is about when I realized that my shoe had come untied.” Brianna paused for dramatic effect, and she noticed even Olivia was listening attentively. “It was too late to fix it, so I kept walking and prayed that I would make it. I was almost there… five feet away… two feet away… When I tripped.”

“No!” Hana gasped, hiding her giggles.

Brianna continued proudly. “Face-planted into the carpet and sent the platter flying… right into another customer’s lap, ruining his suit.”

“No way!” Maxwell’s eyes were wide.

“True story!” Brianna laughed and the others joined in. Even Olivia was snickering. “Suffice to say, I did not get tips from either table that night.”

Maxwell slapped his knee, his laughter fading. “Hey, wasn’t I promised fondue? Where’s the fondue?”

“Maxwell, don’t you know impatience is a major fon-don’t?” Brianna joked.

“Over here,” Hana waved them to the tabled with the different chocolate fountains. “I’ll go make some more hot chocolate. Just a second.”

As they got settled around the table, Hana came around with several mugs on a tray.

“Hana, this all looks so amazing!” Brianna gushed.

“Take one!” Hana offered the tray. “I made half with alcohol and half without.”

Brianna took a spiked hot chocolate and sipped it. “Hana, oh my gosh. That’s amazing.” She reached for a pretzel and doused it with chocolate, popping it in her mouth. “Mmmmmmmmm!”

Winston jumped up at Hana’s leg as she doled out hot chocolate. He was whimpering, and his eyes were pleading.

“None for you, little guy,” Hana said, and Winston whined in response.

“My turn!” Maxwell started spearing fruit, cheese, cake, and even a macaron onto one of the fondue sticks and running it under the chocolate fountain. As it cooled, he brought it over to a different fountain and doused it with dark chocolate this time.

Drake chuckled, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and eating a cookie without dipping it in chocolate. “Well, if you think Brianna’s story is bad, wait until you hear _my _greatest mistake.”

_Oh, that wasn’t my greatest mistake._

“This is gonna be good!” Maxwell said, his mouth full.

“When we were kids, Liam and I would play hide-and-seek in the palace. One time, I was hiding and Liam was seeking, and I had the best hiding spot ever.” Drake’s expression was a little glazed as he reminisced, a smile tugging at his lips. “It was the bottom of an old laundry chute that must have been forgotten about for decades. So I waited… and I waited… and I kept waiting. For hours.”

Brianna snorted in laughter. “You _would_ be competitive at hide-and-seek.”

He nodded with a bashful shrug. “I ended up falling asleep in the laundry chute, and I only work up when the Palace Guard found me the next day.”

“No!” Hana gasped.

“Yep,” he shot back. “Turn out, when Liam couldn’t find me, he thought something terrible might have happened. The Guard turned the palace upside-down trying to find me, and kept anyone from coming or going.”

Maxwell’s face lit up in recognition. He swallowed a huge mouthful of food and started laughing. “_You_ caused the Great Lockdown? Legendary!”

“We got in so much trouble, they made hide-and-seek forbidden anywhere on palace grounds,” Drake laughed, shaking his head at the memory.

“All those poor children who will never get to play because of you…” Hana teased him, nibbling on a piece of pound cake she’d doused with white chocolate.

“What about you, Maxwell? What’s your biggest mistake story?” Brianna asked.

“You know me. My life is just a series of mistakes, really,” he grinned.

“What about all those dance-offs you’ve won?” Hana asked.

Maxwell shrugged unapologetically. “Ask Bertrand whether those were successes or mistakes.”

“Come on Maxwell,” Brianna prodded. “I bet you have a _particularly_ embarrassing moment you could share.”

“Alright, alright,” he held his hands up defensively. “Let me think… Ooh! I’ve got one. I used to have a crush on a noble girl, who shall remain unnamed for her own protection. I didn’t know how to tell her, but I just had to express all the emotions bubbling up inside me. So I wrote the most heartfelt and romantic note my twelve-year-old self could muster…”

“Oh, no…” Brianna said, burying her head in her hands in a dreadful anticipation.

“You know,” Maxwell giggled, “about her songbird voice and effulgent smile.”

“Effulgent?” Hana repeated with a smile.

Maxwell slumped dramatically. “No one understands my poetic heart…” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I gave her the note on Valentine’s Day, and she read it to _everyone_. I was mortified.”

“Is this what you do?” Olivia’s voice cut through the laughter and relaxed nature of the event. “Just sit around telling each other how pathetic you are?”

“We’re cheering each other up. It’s nice to have friends reassure you. Give it a shot!” Brianna encouraged, popping a marshmallow from her hot chocolate into her mouth.

“Me?” Olivia said, her hand fluttering to her chest in surprise.

“Yeah!” Maxwell encouraged her. “Tell us about a time you did something embarrassing!”

“This is obviously some kind of trick, and I’m not going to fall for it,” Olivia snapped.

Hana smiled encouragingly at Olivia as she scratched Winston’s ears. “We won’t make fun of you! Promise.”

“_I_ don’t promise anything,” Drake said simply. Brianna and Hana turned to scowl at him. Drake slumped in his chair. “Fine,” he conceded, “I promise.”

Olivia thought for a moment. “Sorry, but I honestly can’t think of anything even nearly as embarrassing as your pitiful stories.”

“We’ll wear you down someday,” Maxwell teased, dipping a piece of cheesecake under the chocolate fountain with renewed energy.

Hana sighed contentedly, looking around the table. “Thanks, you guys. I do feel a bit better now.”

“See? There’s nothing some sweet treats with your friends can’t fix,” Brianna said, holding her mug out. Hana clinked it, and Maxwell and Drake even joined in. Olivia shook her head but reluctantly brought her mug in with the others. “And if that fails… alcohol,” Brianna said with a dry chuckle, sipping at the hot chocolate.

“Are you suuuure about that?” Maxwell said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“What?” Drake asked, looking to Maxwell nervously.

“What about a… foooooooondue fiiiiiiiight!” Maxwell yelled, grabbing a handful of pound cake and tossing it right in Drake’s face. Drake’s face was twisted into shock as he wiped a piece of cake off his face.

Brianna looked at Maxwell. “Maxwell… watch out for Winston!” She grabbed his leash and tugged him away from the food, moving him toward the back of the store and tying him up. She knelt down and whispered, “Sorry boy, but I have a feeling this is about to get messy.”

Maxwell was staring at her, looking ashamed, as she made her back. “Bree, I’m so sorry! You know I wouldn’t want Winston to get sick or—”

“I’m going to get you next!” She grabbed a handful of grapes and pelted them at Maxwell with a giggle.

“Ow!” Maxwell whimpered, holding his shoulder. “Like a tasty little grenade…”

“Take that!” Brianna said, tossing a grape at Maxwell’s forehead.

Maxwell looked at Drake. “So you’re on _his_ side? I see how it is.”

“I’m on my own side!” Brianna defended, dipping her hand in the dark chocolate and lobbing it at Drake. He yelped and shuffled out of the way, but a huge glob splattered on his pants. He looked up and got pelted by a series of apple chunks which Olivia was wielding.

“Really?” he asked, throwing his hands up.

“What?” Olivia said, smirking. “I’ve studied war. I never turn down an opportunity to practice my craft.”

“Drake, does that mean…?” Maxwell trailed off, shooting him a significant look.

“Team-up!” Drake said, giving him a high five.

“Battle of the sexes?” Hana suggested, looking to Brianna and Olivia for confirmation.

Brianna laughed, scooping up some white chocolate. “Let’s do it!”

“If you insist,” Olivia said slowly, but Brianna could see her loading up on cheese squares.

Before Brianna could hit Maxwell with a tidal wave of white chocolate, Maxwell had pelted her with gooey lava cake. She dodged most of it and sent her scoopful of melted white chocolate sailing at him in a perfect rebuttal. 

“Direct hit!” Maxwell gasped dramatically, “I’m not sure if I’m gonna make it!”

“I think we’re winning!” Hana cheered, sending a fistful of marshmallows flying at Drake. “This is our chance! Hit them with everything we’ve got.”

The girls scooped up everything remaining on the platter while the boys ducked behind a counter for cover.

“They’ve got us on the defensive,” Maxwell stage-whispered to his teammate.

“We have to strike now!” Drake announced, and they emerged from behind the counter with their fists full of fondue-flavoured fury. Brianna started throwing everything at them. Pieces of kiwi, banana, cookies, cheese, pretzels, _everything _went flying. With a war cry, she dipped her hands into chocolate and ran up to Drake, smearing the chocolate on his face. He tried to wriggle away, his laughter booming, but he couldn’t avoid her. The others were still pelting Maxwell with food, but for a moment it felt like everything froze on Brianna and Drake.

Their breathing was heavy, and she looked up at him, her hands on his face, and the smell of sickly sweet chocolate enveloping them. She was drunk enough to lean in to kiss him, but he was sober enough to step back and angle himself away from her, a serious look on his face.

“Alas, we failed…” Maxwell said sadly, slumping against the counter in defeat.

“Wooo! We did it!” Hana cheered, and Brianna stepped away from Drake, her cheeks flushed.

“Go team!” Brianna called, her voice a little strained.

“Hey, thank you all for coming tonight. I… really appreciate it,” Hana said with a wavering smile.

Maxwell chuckled. “Yeah, it was a really hard sell. Free chocolate with your friends? Sounds awful.”

“Still,” Hana giggled. “It means a lot to me to know that I can count on you.”

“Of course you can count on us,” Brianna said, giving Hana a little squeeze.

“Anytime,” Drake agreed with a serious nod.

Hana looked at the clock. “It is getting late, though. We should probably head back to the train. I’ll meet you all there, I want to clean this up.”

“I can’t let you do that! I can help,” Brianna offered, but Hana shook her head.

“No, please! Not only is cleaning great fun, but it’ll be my way of saying thank you. Now, seriously, it is late.”

“Yeah,” Brianna agreed with a yawn. “I’m getting tired.”

“Everyone on the train train… next stop? The train!” Maxwell said, fist pumping into the air.

“Please never be a conductor,” Drake said, his lips twitching.

* * *

As they all started to walk back, Winston happy to sniff at all the shrubs, a taxi stopped just ahead of their path. Olivia nudged Brianna in the ribs. Hard. “Is that…”

“Choo choooooooo! Party train!”

Brianna recognized the voice, but she couldn’t place it at first until she heard Kiara.

“Madeleine, be quiet! Do you want someone to see you like this?” Kiara scolded, helping Madeleine out of the taxi. Penelope followed them, helping to hoist Madeleine up as somehow her shoes were missing.

“Too late!” Olivia called, grinning as she sauntered up to the ladies.

“Oh no…” Penelope groaned, smacking her forehead.

Brianna leaned in and nudged Drake. “Good thing Hana stayed behind.”

“Poor Hana, so scared and sad,” Madeleine said, flipping her short hair and giggling drunkenly. “I wanted to see her pretty little face when I told her I’m not even allergic to chocolate.”

Brianna scowled, marching up to Madeleine. “You lied about an allergy to Hana? That’s low for a future queen.”

“The joy of being queen is that I don’t have to explain myself to anyone.” Madeleine smirked at Brianna. “Including you.”

“You’re not queen yet,” Brianna snapped, her patience wearing thin.

Madeleine held out a hand and wiggled her fingers. “But I still hold Hana’s fate in my hands.” She leaned closer to Brianna, swaying a little. “Between you and me… I just want to see what finally pushes her over the edge. Everybody wants _something_ but the nice ones like Hana don’t have the decency to act like it.”

With a giggle, Madeleine continued, “So I like to have some fun. Everybody had a breaking point. I’ll find hers.”

“What?” Brianna’s voice was thick with disgust. “That’s horrible.”

“She’s drunk, Brianna. Maybe now isn’t the best time,” Olivia suggested. “You’re pretty buzzed yourself. This won’t end well.”

“The best time!” Madeleine shouted, dissolving into laughter. “Ah, tonight was _the best time_. I got a drink named after me.”

Kiara shot a look at Brianna. “She named a drink after herself. Quel narcissique.”

“Same thing!” Madeleine waved Kiara off. “It was on fire!”

“Do you need help getting her back?” Brianna offered, and Penelope sighed.

“No…” Penelope’s lip trembled. “I just need to pay for this gross, dumb taxi. They take cards, right?”

Brianna nodded slowly. “Yeah, but I thought you left your card at the dress shop?”

Penelope sighed, annoyed and clearly upset. “I have another one.”

“You do?” Brianna felt her pulse quicken.

“Of course. For emergencies,” Penelope explained, pulling it out of her wallet. “I’ve never taken a taxi before. What do you do?”

“Give me the card. I’ll take care of it,” she offered, her fingers shaking as she ducked into the taxi with the card. She handed it to the driver, and once he returned it she looked at the card. 6547.

A match.

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight: Strutting, Sightseeing, and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris has a lot in store for Brianna! There’s a fashion show, the Eiffel Tower, and an apartment with a secret. 
> 
> **NSFW: Light language**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! Enjoy. :)

* * *

* * *

Brianna’s head was spinning. A match. Penelope’s card was a match. She desperately wanted to grab Penelope, shake her, slap her, scream at her, _something_.

But she didn’t. She handed the card back to Brianna and walked back to the train with everyone. Drake was shooting her quick, curious looks, but she ignored him. She let Winston sniff around a couple bushes before they stepped on the train, and Drake lingered.

“Richardson, everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” she said, looking up at him with a small smile. “Just peachy.”

Drake leaned against a lamppost, watching her fondly. “Y’know, he’s pretty cute. The dog. I’ve always liked dogs… maybe not fluffy little guys, but he’s growing on me.”

“I know!” she squealed, kneeling down and scooping Winston up. The dog gave a grumpy little bark, but he soon snuggled against her. Brianna stepped toward Drake and he reached a hand out to Winston, scratching his ears.

Drake smirked at her, and she started petting Winston’s head, letting her fingers touch his fleetingly. His eyes narrowed before he broke into a grin. “Damn you.”

“Damn me indeed,” she chuckled, stepping back. “I should get to bed. I’m still drunk enough to be making stupid, stupid decisions…” Brianna’s eyes flashed in the dim lighting and Drake shook his head.

“Can I walk you to your door?”

She shot him a look. “So chivalrous.”

“I try,” he shot back playfully.

“I’ll allow it.”

Together they walked to her door, and Drake ducked his head as she swiped herself into her room. “Well… night, Richardson.”

“Sweet dreams, Drake,” she said, fluttering her lashes. She snuggled into bed, a grin on her face, and pulled Winston’s small, warm body to hers. Funny how a few minutes with Drake made her feel so much calmer about Penelope’s card. Somehow they’d figure everything out—not that she didn’t think that before, but somehow _he_ had a calming effect on her nerves.

* * *

A sharp knock on her door jolted her awake the next morning. It was late, but she immediately knew she was hungover as all hell. She felt Winston’s body rumble with a tiny growl, and she patted him soothingly as she swung out of bed. Her head was pounding. Winston was unimpressed and started barking, despite her sharp headache, and she had to chuckle. “You get ‘em, Winston.”

Hana, Maxwell, and Drake were all at the door.

“Um, hi,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her. She was braless, wearing the atrocious airport tank top she’d bought when she thought she’d be flying back to New York and a pair of short pajama bottoms that were a raggedy grey and not exactly flattering.

“Morning, sleepyhead!” Hana sang, and Brianna winced.

“Shhhh,” Brianna whispered, and Hana giggled, kneeling down to scoop up Winston for some cuddles.

“Last night must have been rough. You slept all the way from Italy to Paris. How you feeling?” Drake asked her, his eyes unflinchingly trained on hers. She wondered if he was trying not check her out, and the thought gave her a little flutter of pride.

Brianna rubbed her temples. “Like a bag of smashed assholes.”

Hana clapped a hand over her mouth, giggling, and Drake’s lips slipped into a sideways smile. Maxwell clapped her on the back and bumped her hip with too much energy. “That’s because you partied all night looooong,” Maxwell sang quietly.

“That is true…” Brianna trailed off, sucking in a deep breath, “and I found out that the noble lady who set me up was Penelope.”

“What?” Hana looked absolutely gobsmacked.

Drake stared at her, his brow furrowed. “Penelope? _Penelope_? ‘I can’t stop talking about my poodles’ Penelope?” he clarified. “Is that why you were so off last night?”

“Yes, yes, yes, and yes,” Brianna sighed.

Maxwell’s face was scrunched in anger. “I always knew she was a few dogs short of a pack.”

“To be honest… I kinda feel bad for her, actually. She’s obviously not cut out for court. The pressures of being here were probably just too much for her.” Brianna shrugged, rubbing her arms to warm up a bit. It was a little cold when she wasn’t snuggled under the covers.

“You feel bad for her? She betrayed you,” Drake said, his eyes searching her face questioningly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not _happy_ with her. It’s just…” she trailed off, searching for the right words. “This sounds awful, but it’s kind of hard to be angry at someone so flustered and… overwhelmed. I feel betrayed, of course. It’s more like… well, I thought we were friends. I don’t understand how she could look me in the eye and act like everything was fine between us, and then…”

Brianna cleared her throat. “Anyway, we need to strategize. I didn’t confront her last night, but I have to talk to her. I need answers.”

Hana frowned as she looked down and studied Winston’s fur distractedly. “_Please_ be careful, Brianna. If she’s been able to fool us for so long, who knows what she’s capable of?”

“She’s downright diabolical!” Maxwell raged. “I bet she doesn’t even _have_ poodles,” he said, folding his arms across his chest tightly.

Drake shook his head, hiding a smile at Maxwell’s impassioned speech. “Yeah,” he agreed drily, turning to Brianna. “Be careful. We’ve got the upper hand right now because she doesn’t know that you suspect her.”

“That’s right,” Hana chipped in. “If we’re able to get close to her, we may be able to get some answers.”

“Good idea,” Drake agreed.

Maxwell lowered his voice, like a movie theatre announcer. “The ultimate game of cat and mouse. Cat and poodle? Poodle. And. Liooooon!”

“The lion is ready to pounce,” Brianna joined in deeply, her voice booming.

Hana looked between them, a slightly confused smile on her pretty face. “Well, I’ll be there if you need help. I know it won’t be easy to be nice to her after all she’s put you through. Oh, I have an idea! Penelope loves dogs, right?”

“Oh yeah!” Maxwell’s face was beaming. “Maybe you can butter her up with a little corgi time.”

Gently, Hana lifted Winston up higher and the group watched as Winston’s tongue flopped out of his mouth happily.

“Who is the very best little detective? Is it you?” Maxwell said in an increasingly high, syrupy voice as he booped Winston’s wet nose softly. “It sure is! _You’re_ the best detective in the world!”

“Be careful, Richardson.” Drake was watching her intently, and that little wrinkle between his eyebrows was deepening. She always wanted to press her thumb against that spot and smooth out the wrinkle when it popped up. “Think you’ll be able to get her alone?”

“It might be harder than it sounds. We’re going to a charity fashion show today, so there’ll be tons of people,” Hana frowned in thought.

“That makes sense. I was wondering about the outfits,” Brianna laughed, motioning to the group.

Everyone looked… elevated. Maxwell had thrown a suit jacket on top of a blue and green striped dress shirt tucked into black dress pants. Hana was wearing a black dress with a bright floral pattern. It was flawlessly elegant. Even Drake was in a pair of dark, fitted jeans, a white button up (albeit unbuttoned and without a tie) and a dark, almost black, blazer that seemed to bring out the rich brown of his eyes.

“Speaking of which, we should get going. We’re supposed to meet Justin at the limo in a few minutes,” Maxwell tapped his watch and eyed Brianna.

“Mind if I catch a ride with you guys?” Drake asked.

Maxwell shot him a thumbs-up. “Plenty of room in the limo!”

“Okay, get out then so I can get changed,” Brianna said, taking Winston and moving to the door.

“You’re not wearing that?” Maxwell teased, and she rolled her eyes.

“Ha ha.” She shut the door with a giggle and got ready quickly. She tamed her hair and did her makeup, adding a vivid pink lipstick to bring her face some colour. She pinched her cheeks and added blush, stopping to double up on concealer to cover her dark bags under her eyes. Much better. Brianna didn’t have time to do anything much with her hair, so she curled a few of the flat pieces and let it hang down her back, in a hopefully effortless, tousled way. She decided on a simple charcoal grey dress with a black lace overlay and black heels. It wasn’t anything exciting, but she had a feeling they might be stopping for a new outfit along the way to the fashion show. If they didn’t, this outfit would do just fine.

* * *

Drake, Maxwell, and Justin were in the limo by the time she met up with them. She’d brought Winston, and as soon as she slid in the limo the little dog ran up to Drake, eagerly licking at his hands. Drake gave a soft chuckle and pet the corgi. Maxwell looked from Drake to Winston a few times, clearly puzzled why the dog hadn’t chosen him.

“Good morning, future queen!” Justin enthused, inching closer to Brianna. “Ready for an exciting day of fashion and philanthropy?”

Brianna caught Drake’s eye. He looked calm, but she could see his jaw was tense, likely since Justin had called her the future queen. When she thought of her name being cleared, it brought her total joy. The freedom she’d have, the way she’d be able to stand with her head held high with no reservations… but thinking past that always stirred up other feelings.

“Fashlanthropy?” Maxwell laughed, combining the two words together. Winston waddled over to Maxwell and rolled over, begging for a tummy rub and he was all too happy to oblige.

“Ugh.” Drake gave a theatrical shudder. “You know I can never unhear that, right?”

“Hey, they can’t all be winners.” Maxwell leaned back in his seat and drummed his fingers against the leather interior to some imaginary beat.

“You bet I’m ready,” Brianna cut in. “Looking at beautiful people wearing beautiful clothing, while raising money for… well, what are we raising money for?”

Justin shot her a grin. “Disaster relief is the cause du jour.”

“What disaster?” she asked, worry starting to etch into her features. Has she missed a huge development in the news?

Drake gave a sad sigh. “There was a major earthquake on the Cordonian coast recently. It caused a tsunami and left hundreds displaced.” In an instant, it looked like he had aged a few years.

“Oh, I didn’t know. That’s so sad…” she trailed off feebly.

“Indeed. It hasn’t received much news coverage, so you may not have seen it Lady Brianna.” Justin’s eyes sparkled as he continued. “Tonight should change that. The government has already deployed disaster relief, but a well-covered charity event will raise even more funds to help the affected.”

“Well, I’ll be happy to support that cause,” she said. Winston gave a little bark as he nuzzled against Maxwell.

“Sounds like Winston is too!” Maxwell laughed.

“I certainly hope so, because you’ll want to show that little guy off like a prized pig at a country fair today. He’s the best decision you’ve made,” Justin praised, quickly adding, “except me, of course. Just remember, if the press asks you any sensationalist questions, refocus on the humanitarian efforts of the event. Don’t worry if you run into any question you’re not prepared to answer. I’ll be in your head again today.”

“The earpiece?” she said flatly, trying not to whine.

Maxwell looked to Brianna excitedly. “I bet Justin’s fun to have inside your head!”

“I like to think so,” Justin smiled at Maxwell.

Brianna crossed her arms and looked at Drake, who shrugged in response. “This just got awkward,” Drake said.

“Just put the earpiece in when you need me, Brianna,” Justin said, and she nodded once. She didn’t even want to take the earpiece, but she did and reluctantly slipped it into her ear. The limo was rolling to a stop, and she peered out the tinted windows.

“Looks like we’ve arrived,” she announced.

“We should probably go find Liam when we get inside,” Drake said to Maxwell.

Maxwell gave Winston a healthy dose of pets before tearing his attention away to focus on Brianna. “We’ll catch up with you later.”

* * *

The fashion show venue was abuzz with activity. It took Brianna several minutes just to find the backstage area, and she’d only been able to locate it when she spotted Hana.

Madeleine and her entourage were waiting backstage, sipping at champagne and looking at decadent gowns and stylish outfits. They all looked stunning. Madeleine was in an all-black ensemble with a simple, yet expensive looking dress and stilettos, decorated in tasteful gold accessories. Kiara was in a slick looking pantsuit made of silk, the deep navy material rippling across her skin as she moved. It wasn’t what she’d normally wear, but even Brianna had to admit that Kiara looked stunning. Penelope’s outfit was gorgeous, a floating pink dress that fit her curves exceptionally well, and her hair was twisted into a thick side braid and a silken scarf was woven into her dark hair. Brianna felt slightly underdressed—even Hana’s simple dress was luxurious in its simplicity.

Kiara was holding out a clear dress with big, swirling patterns in a scarlet velvet fabric that covered the crucial areas. “Haute couture is such an appallingly under-appreciated art form,” she said, pressing the dress to her body and showing off for Madeleine.

“It’s true that few are equipped with the acumen necessary to value it,” Madeleine agreed.

“I can’t imagine _anything _as glamorous as a Parisian fashion show!” Penelope sighed happily, sinking onto a chaise lounger with her champagne. Brianna narrowed her eyes at the woman before looking away. Pretending there was nothing wrong would be a challenge.

Madeleine sniffed, a slight smirk tugging on her lips. She flipped her hair, and as she did so she saw Brianna and Hana approaching. Her face fell. “Ah, Hana. I must admit I am a bit surprised to see you here after last night’s blunder _au chocolat_.”

_Bitch._

Hana ducked her head, a soft frown pulling her lips down. “I am terribly sorry, Madeleine. I hope you will allow me the chance to make it up to you.”

“The face that you’re still welcome here at all is a testament to my merciful nature,” Madeleine huffed.

“Madeleine, it’s so lucky you survived!” Brianna said, her voice honeyed and dripping with sarcasm.

“I know. What a near tragedy.”

“Oh, Madeleine.” Brianna rolled her eyes. “I know you’re faking your chocolate allergy. You drunkenly admitted it to me at the end of the night. You said you made it all up just to torment Hana!”

Hana looked between the two women, her face slowly crumpling. “Oh…”

“Don’t take it personally, darling.” Madeleine fluffed her hair in a mirror, turning away from them. “I like putting all of my ladies through their paces. Consider that your official hazing… and you passed!”

“Thanks…” Hana managed, swallowing thickly. Brianna wanted to punch Madeleine, or hug Hana, but neither was an option right now.

“Anyway!” Madeleine chirped. “You must all be wondering why we’re backstage… I’ve arranged for us to have a private tour with the designer! And now that we are all _finally_ here, we can begin the tour. Come.”

Madeleine led the group over to an impeccably dressed man with an air of haughtiness. He was in an entirely burgundy outfit, and as the approached he whipped around, his face glowing with sweat… or possibly makeup?

“Ah, bonjour Mesdemoiselles! Je suis Lancelin St. Claire. I am the designed for this haute couture extravaganza,” he said, his accent thick.

Kiara took a step forward with a sly smile. “C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur.”

“The honour is all mine,” Lancelin replied, clearly impressed by Kiara’s French. “Let’s begin the tour. Avec moi.” He led them through the backstage area, and Brianna had to admit it was like a well-oiled machine, running smoothly… but frenzied. It was an impossible contradiction, but it was true.

Lanceline waved his hand around as he brought them to different areas backstage. “Voila, the hair and makeup room… voici, the wardrobe… ostensibly, ze models dress in here.”

“Ostensibly?” Penelope asked, her head cocked to the side.

Lancelin turned around, his face turning red. “One of my ungrateful, unreliable, so-called _models_ was evidently too _busy_ to bother showing up tonight.”

“Mon dieu!”

Lancelin clucked his tongue as he grabbed a lovely floral dress off one of the racks and stared wistfully at it. “Now this piece will never see the stage.”

“Brianna, that looks like it would fit you. You should wear it to the show!” Hana urged.

“If it isn’t onstage it is useless to me. You can have it for the cost of materials,” the designer offered, holding it out to her.

Justin’s voice came through the earpiece. _“Brianna, this is an excellent idea. You will be the only one in a dress by the show’s designer. The press won’t be able to contain themselves.”_

“It _is_ a gorgeous dress,” Brianna said, looking longingly at it. “But I wouldn’t fit into a sample size.”

“You should at least try it on!” Hana encouraged.

Lancelin nodded at Hana’s words. “My seamstress will make the necessary alterations. If you are going to wear _my _dress to _my_ show, you will look perfect.”

She took the dress and popped into a changing room followed by the seamstress. Brianna wiggled the dress on, and the seamstress assured her that she could let out some of the stitching in the bodice of the dress. It was all satin and creamy, wrapping off the shoulders. There was floral pattern in thick vertical stripes with white, yellow, and pink artistic flowers, and it flowed down, tight in her waist but skimming over her hips.

Brianna stepped out of the dressing room. Kiara’s mouth popped open, and Hana squealed excitedly.

“Like a glove!” Hana gushed.

“Like a glove that was just sewn onto my body,” Brianna corrected with a smile. “I’m not sure I could take this off, even if I wanted to!”

“If I were you, I would never want to take that dress off,” Hana complimented, slipping her heels off and handing them to Brianna. “You should wear these shoes instead though. Yours are black and these are such a soft pink, they’ll go better with the creamy satin of Lancelin’s design.”

“You’re the sweetest,” Brianna said, switching her shoes with Hana’s. The girls did a little jog to catch up to the group, where Penelope was trailing behind. Brianna caught Hana’s eye and they both slowed their pace to dawdle behind the other girls, in line with Penelope.

“Hey, Penelope. It sounds like you’re really excited to be here,” Brianna said.

“It’s so wonderful, isn’t it?” Penelope gushed, her face illuminated with excitement. “I love it here. I wish we could stay forever!”

“Oh yeah? What would you want to do?” Brianna asked her, and Penelope thought for a moment.

“I’ve always liked making clothes.”

“Really?”

“My mother taught me to sew when I was growing up. She was always so busy with courtly duties that sometimes it was the only time we spent together.” Penelope smiled to herself at the memory. “I think she intended for me to do lady-like needlework, but I actually preferred making clothes.” She paused, and then shook her head. “She… didn’t really approve of that. She said it was the work for common seamstress, not her daughter.”

“Hey, fashion designers are greatly respected. Practically treated like royalty,” Brianna gestured to organized chaos they were in the midst of.

“Yeah, that’s true, isn’t it?”

Hana cleared her throat politely. “What kind of clothes do you make?”

“I mostly make outfits for my poodles, with little hats and slippers,” Penelope explained.

“Oh my goodness, that’s adorable!” Hana gushed.

Madeleine glanced over her shoulder, likely alerted by the noise (or she had a fun detector to shut any hint of a good time down). “Are you _honestly_ talking about your poodles again, Penelope?” Madeleine’s voice turned to disgust as she addressed Brianna. “You shouldn’t encourage her, Brianna. It’s embarrassing enough to have a lady-in-waiting so _obsessed_ with those ridiculous creatures.”

Hana gave Penelope a conspiratorial smile. “I think Winston would look adorable with a matching hat-and-slippers set.” Hana noticed that Penelope’s smile didn’t reach her eyes, and she lowered her voice. “Penelope, are you alright?”

“Honestly?” Penelope sighed. “Not really. Talking about my poodles… I just miss them so much. I know it sounds silly to everyone else, but they’re my family. I wouldn’t expect anyone else to understand…”

“We’d like to try,” Hana said softly.

“I had…” Penelope trailed off, sucking in a deep breath. “I had a lot of anxiety when I was younger. I’ve been attending courtly functions since I was a child, but they still fill me with dread. I’ve never gotten used to the crowds, or all the scrutiny.”

“I’m sorry, that sounds… tough,” Brianna sympathized, and Penelope nodded.

“Thank you. I used to get panic attacks right before a big event. My parents thought a pet might help me stay calm.” Penelope’s continued with a small smile, “That’s when my parents got me my first poodles. Lancelot and Guinevere. They helped me so much with the panic attacks… and they were my best friends… I’ve had poodles ever since.”

“If they help you so much, you should have them at court!” Hana suggested.

“I want that more than anything,” Penelope admitted, dropping her voice to a whisper, “but Madeline forbids it. She says that it’s ‘undignified.’ I don’t have the courage to tell her why I need them. I’ve been having a hard time without them.”

Brianna gave Penelope’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I had no idea. Penelope, I’m so sorry. Madeleine has no right to keep you away from them. Do you want me to talk to her?”

“No!” Penelope said quickly, flushing with embarrassment. “Not right now, anyway. But thank you. I don’t want her to know that there’s something wrong with me.”

Hana looked startled. “Oh, Penelope, there isn’t anything wrong with you!”

“Don’t ever let anyone tell you that there is!” Brianna agreed, her voice hushed but her tone passionate. “I’ve been through times where my mental health wasn’t always in a great place. Everyone has. You shouldn’t feel bad.”

“And anyway, there are few places more stressful than the royal court. I can’t imagine how hard it’s been on you,” Hana said.

“I know he’s not a poodle, but I’m sure Winston would love to play with you, if you want,” Brianna suggested.

Penelope gave her a real, genuine smile. “Oh, that would be lovely!’

“And I’m sure Winston would love a little hat or something. I’ll be your first order when you open your business,” Brianna promised.

The tour was ending, so the girls picked up their pace to join the rest of the girls. Lancelin was showing off a weird lime green outfit with yellow and purple feathers. “Alors, that is the end of the tour,” he announced. “Mesdemoiselles, it has been a true honour to show you how beauty is made manifest. I hope you enjoy the spectacle.”

With a dramatic bow, he left the women and began flitting around the models, adjusting their clothes and barking orders for touch ups and more hairspray. A woman with a clipboard and headset came by and ushered all the women out a door which opened into a bright, modern room with a huge, glossy runway. The press immediately pushed forward to where the girls came into the room, and Brianna put on a faint smile.

“Looking sharp today, Lady Brianna!” one of the reporters called, “who are you wearing?”

“Monsieur St. Claire was kind enough to offer me this dress.”

“Arriving at the show in the designer’s own clothing. That takes confidence,” Donnie, the reporter, noted with a smile.

“Thank you, but the credit really belongs to Monsieur St. Claire,” she enthused.

_“Off to a great start!” _Justin praised from her ear.

Donnie edged closer to her, a hungry look in his eyes. “Lady Brianna, after your fall from grace, you disappeared into the Beaumont estate for some time. Now it seems you and Maxwell Beaumont are nearly inseparable. Why all the quality time?”

_“They’re looking for a gripping soundbite. Remember, don’t play gossip roulette by letting them set the narrative. Take control of it.”_

“We have been working on House Beaumont’s chartable giving,” she answered smoothly, letting her face fall as she looked around the room briefly. “It’s the least we can do for the people of Cordonia in this time of need.”

The reporter nodded, taking some quick notes as she spoke. “That’ll make a great quote in the article.”

_“You nailed it, kid_.”

Brianna wanted to roll her eyes. She obviously nailed it, but she decided to just quietly thank him and shuffle further into the room, letting Donnie ask Madeline his questions. “Countess Madeleine, why did you include a charity show as part of your engagement tour?” he asked her.

“King Liam and I want the people of Cordonia to know that we’re with them even when we are abroad,” Madeleine answered effortlessly, taking a moment to collect her words. “We feel their hardship. To think of Liam and me, of the family we’ll soon begin to build, experiencing such loss… it is our paramount duty to protect Cordonian citizens, and to provide stability for our people.

Although Brianna couldn’t see the reporter’s face, she imagined Donnie was impressed as he thanked Madeleine. Thinking of Liam and Madeleine starting a family infuriated her. How could he be expected to do that with Madeleine when there was no love there?

_“Damn, she’s good.” _

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Brianna asked, her voice annoyed but quiet.

_“What? I admire the craft, even when it comes from a witch. Though it sounds like they’re done with you for today. Call if you need me. Over and out.”_

Brianna took the earpiece out gratefully, and perhaps with a little anger, and stuffed it into her bag. She was trying not to look too annoyed, but thankfully the lights began to dim so she was able to find her way to her seat and not have to worry about controlling every muscle in her face. She saw a row of open seats, reserved for their group, and Hana was making her way over.

“Hey Hana. Want to sit together?”

“Of course!” Hana said, leading the way to the empty seats. Lancelin was milling by the seating, and he gasped dramatically as they approached.

“Ah, Lady Hana. I am so happy I caught you,” he gushed.

“You were looking for me?”

“Bien entendu! I know the request is a bit last-minute, but I was hoping you might walk the show. It would help with publicity to have come Cordonian presence on the stage.”

Hana looked around, blinking slowly. “Why me? I have nothing to wear.”

“En fait… I didn’t want to boast earlier, but I happen to recognize that gown,” he gestured to her floral print dress. “It was part of my very first collection. It would be the perfect statement for the show. Going back to our roots, remembering where we came from.”

“I am quite flattered, but I couldn’t possibly leave my friend behind,” Hana said, gesturing to Brianna.

“Merveilleux! You are already wearing a piece from the show. You are most welcome to join,” he told Brianna excitedly. “What do you say?”

“It _does_ sound fun…” Hana said in a lilting voice. “And we could invite Penelope, if you want! I’m sure she would love to join, given her love of fashion.”

“Oui, what’s one more?” Lancelin said with a flourish of his hand.

“Brianna?” Hana asked, turning her pleading eyes to her friend.

“I think it’s a _great_ idea!” Brianna enthused. She didn’t, but she did agree that it might help her gain some of Penelope’s trust and that was enticing on its own.

Lancelin gave a little excited noise. “Absolument magnifique!”

“So, do you want to invite Penelope? It could help you get her on your side,” Hana suggested.

“You’re craftier than you look,” Brianna teased her friend. “Just one of your many talents.”

“I do what I can.”

Brianna scoured the audience and found Penelope sitting with Kiara. She and Hana made their way over, and Brianna approached with a grin.

“Hey Penelope! We were invited to walk in the fashion show, and we can bring one more. Do you want to come?” Brianna offered, unable to tame her stupid smile.

Penelope looked up at them, her mouth popped open in surprise. “Me? Really?”

“Yeah! I bet you’d look great on the runway,” Brianna enthused.

“Oh my god,” Penelope said shakily, her face breaking out in an excited smile. “I’d love that!” She stood and smoothed her dress, and they all walked back to the backstage area, whispering and giggling.

Lancelin met them and ushered Penelope into one of his designs, instructing the seamstress to make some quick adjustments. Penelope looked radiant in a light purple dress, plastered with a sweeping, luxurious white lily pattern. Once she was dressed, Lancelin ushered them onward to hair and makeup. With their hair backcombed and fluffed up for volume, their eyes weighted down with flash lashes, and a healthy dose of hairspray, the girls then followed Lancelin to the lineup.

“Ready?” Hana asked nervously bouncing on her feet.

Brianna cheered softly. “Let’s go! And don’t forget to smize.”

“Wait!” Hana stopped, her hands splayed out. “I didn’t know we were supposed to bring a ‘smize’…”

Brianna laughed, winking at Penelope. “Heh, it’s just an expression! It just means to smile with your eyes.”

“Oh!” Hana looked relieved.

Brianna started striding around, leading with her hips and keeping her back straight. Hana and Penelope followed suit, and they all started giggling as they tried to imitate the classic model walk. Finally, it was Brianna’s turn to actually walk the runway. As soon as she stepped out, cameras flashed and Brianna had to work to keep her body in good form, her face fierce, and not trip. Penelope was making her way back from the runway, and Brianna could hear Kiara calling out.

“Wooooo! Penelope, you look tres fierce!”

As Brianna passed Penelope, they shared a quick glance, and Brianna could see Penelope hiding her grin. Brianna kept going, keeping her strides long and confident. She did a spin in the middle of the runway, letting her silken skirt fly out around her. The audience applauded, and she felt her confidence boost as she made it to the end of the runway. She planted her feet in a powerful stance, adopting a fierce glare into the audience with just a _hint _of a smile. Cameras flashed, and she held the pose for a few beats before turning around and making her way back up the runway.

As soon as Hana hit the runway, the audience cheered, and Brianna gave her friend a mental high-five. Hana looked like a natural on the runway, like she’d been born to model, and it made Brianna want to laugh with amazement. As soon as she made it backstage, she pulled Penelope into a hug.

“I can’t believe we just did that!” Brianna said in a rush, and Penelope laughed excitedly. Hana joined them a few seconds later, her cheeks flushed.

“That was more fun than I had expected!” Hana announced.

Penelope twirled. “Did you see that? I was a model!”

“We saw,” Hana giggled, giving Penelope a quick hug. “You were great!”

“I’ve never done anything like that,” Penelope admitted. “It was exhilarating!”

Lancelin approached the trio, clapping his hands, his smile wide. “Magnifique!”

“Merci beaucoup, monsieur,” Hana replied with a practiced, demure smile. The designer grinned at her in response.

“Thank you for letting us participate, Monsieur St. Claire,” Brianna gushed, and he raised a hand, cutting her off.

“Mon plaisir. And now that your part is over, kindly get out of the way.” He waved them toward the door, turning to fix a model’s hem without another word. The trio looked at each other, giggling a little as they made their way out of the backstage area.

“I can’t wait to find Kiara…” Penelope’s eyes widened. “Maybe she got a picture of me on the runway!” She bounced her way out the door, leaving Brianna and Hana lingering.

“I guess we should go back to the audience for the rest of the show…” Hana said, looking around the buzzing backstage longingly.

Brianna shrugged playfully. “I don’t know… I’m having fun hanging out with my bestie!”

“So am I, but he did tell us to leave.”

“No, he told us to get out of his way.”

“The dressing room! We can sneak in there until the show is over. The models are already dressed, anyway.”

Brianna laughed. “Great idea. Lead the way.”

* * *

One they got tucked in the dressing room, they pulled the curtain closed. They were trying to be quiet, but they kept giggling as their knees knocked together in the cramped space.

Hana let her head rest against the wall, a smile playing on her lips. “Thanks for convincing me to join in the show. It’s been a long time since I’ve had so much fun at a fashion show.”

“I would think you enjoyed this sort of thing.”

“I never said I didn’t,” Hana conceded with a twinkle in her eyes. “This one was uniquely enjoyable.”

“Be honest, how often do you get to talk the runway in a Parisian fashion show?” Brianna asked, and Hana shrugged.

“Well…”

“Wait, are you saying this isn’t the first time you’ve modeled in a fashion show?”

Hana giggled, covering her mouth. “My parents thought it would be a good way of showing eligible men that I’m desirable.”

“Wow.” Brianna shook her head, biting back some her ruder comments. “Modeling as a dating tactic? That’s one I’ve never heard before.”

“My parents are nothing if not creative. And motivated.” Hana gestured to the changing room as she added, “Though, to be fair, none of them were Parisian fashion shows.”

“You were in more than one?” Brianna raised her eyebrows and shook her head slowly. “No wonder Lancelin thought you were magnificent! How many have you done?”

“Just three or four. My parents pulled me out of it when they read somewhere that most men find models unattainable.”

“_Just_ three or four?” Brianna teased.

“It was nothing, really. They weren’t even designers you would have heard of.”

“Modest, as ever,” she laughed, giving Hana a playful shove. They started giggling and Brianna didn’t even notice the clacking of high heels coming closer to their hiding spot until the curtain was swept aside. A gorgeous model with creamy, hazelnut coloured skin startled at the sight of the girls, and Hana looked between Brianna the model, her cheeks reddening.

“Oh, sorry!” Hana said, standing straight and smoothing her outfit. “We were just doing some quick adjustments.”

Brianna stepped out of the dressing room with a sheepish smile. “We’ll get out of your hair.”

As soon as they started to make their way back to the audience, intermission was being announced. They looked at each other slyly and Hana stifled a giggle.

“We should probably get back out there before we’re missed,” Hana said, leading her back to the audience. Luckily, they blended in with the groups of people coming and going from their seats in the intermission. Once they were settled, Brianna looked around the crowd.

“Intermission? Is that common at a fashion show?” Brianna asked quietly, and Hana smiled at Brianna kindly.

“It is a charity show. The pocketbooks are pulled out and checks are written during the breaks,” she explained. Hana looked animated as she continued, “Social pressure may be the number on catalyst of philanthropy among the court.”

“So you’re saying giving in to peer pressure is a good thing?”

“Under the right circumstances.” Hana lowered her voice. “Looks like you have a visitor. I think I’ll make myself scarce for a few minutes…” She stood and gathered her things.

“What?”

Hana gestured behind Brianna, and when she turned, she caught Liam moving through the crowd. He was so tall, and he moved with such grace through the crowd, it made Brianna smile involuntarily. Liam was in an all black suit, and she was impressed at how sleek and sophisticated it made him look.

“Greetings, Lady Brianna.”

“Your Majesty.”

Liam looked over his shoulder. Most of the crowd was chatting with one another and waiting for the fashion show to start back up. He smiled at her as his gaze found hers again. “Before anyone is any the wiser, I’d like to extend an invitation to you.”

“I hope it’s somewhere more relaxed than this,” she chuckled. “I’ve had enough of catwalks and flashing lights for one day.”

“I promise it’ll be an absolutely camera and catwalk-free evening.” Liam’s lips tugged up. “My invitation is to show you around one of Paris’s most iconic landmarks. No trip is complete without a visit to the Eiffel Tower.”

Brianna looked up at him, unable to help herself from getting lost in his deep blue eyes for just a moment. “First the Statue of Liberty, now this?”

Liam gave a good-natured shrug, his eyes sparkling. “What can I say? Our boat tour reminded me of one of my other favourite landmarks. I’ve always thought that the monuments people build show what they value most.”

“Really? What does the Eiffel Tower say?”

He considered her question before he met her eyes with a mischievous smirk. “I’ll leave that for you to decide. But I promise that the view of Paris at night is unforgettable. If you’re interested, I’ll be waiting after the fashion show.”

Before she could answer him, he ducked back into the crowd, disappearing as the lights faded to signal the end of intermission. She started looking for her seat half-heartedly, her mind racing as she pondered Liam’s offer. If nothing else, she’d like to talk to him about last night and apologize.

“There you are!” Hana greeted her warmly. “The show is about to resume. I saved you a seat!”

“Awww, thanks Hana!”

“Of course.”

Maxwell shot her a thumbs up. “Heya Bree.”

She started to talk to him but the hum of the crowd was fading into silence and the focus shifted to the runway. Lights flared, sweeping over the audience before settling on the catwalk. A thrumming beat started up, seeming to cause a buzzing vibration in the room before a model appeared on the catwalk.

“Ohhhh! It’s starting!” Maxwell enthused, poking Brianna excitedly.

Kiara murmured to Hana, “Look at that dress. Is that an off-shoulder tartan capelet?”

“It definitely is,” Brianna replied, dropping her voice to above a whisper, “what is this, Outlander? These clothes are ridiculous. An off-shoulder capelet, for when _just_ your biceps are cold.”

“Heh. They are rather silly, aren’t they?” Hana agreed.

Penelope giggled girlishly. “That’s part of what I like about it! Art _has _to be impractical. Otherwise it isn’t art.”

“You sound like Drake,” Kiara huffed. Brianna felt her cheeks flame at this observation, but she couldn’t deny Kiara was kind of right.

“Oh my!” Hana gasped. “This next model looks like a jellyfish!”

The model drifted down the runway in a bulbous sheer white dress with floating strips of pastel fabric. It was oddly beautiful, but not realty something Brianna could imagine actually _wearing_.

“An elegant, haute couture jellyfish,” Kiara corrected.

“Sea creature couture?” Maxwell mused. “I could dig it.”

* * *

The lights came up on the show to a slightly rambunctious (for royals, at least) applause. The show had been surprisingly fun, with their group laughing and critiquing the various fashions that strutted down the catwalk.

“Awww, is it over?” Penelope asked, looking around as the lights slowly brightened.

Brianna turned to say something and saw Madeleine making her way over. She came to an abrupt halt and clapped once to gather their attention. “Hello, darlings,” Madeleine said with a tight smile. “I would be remiss if I neglected to ensure that you have all made your donations to the cause.”

“Of course. Nothing is more important than helping Cordonians in need,” Hana agreed smoothly.

  
Maxwell nodded. “I’m sure Bertrand took care of House Beaumont’s donation.”

“In perusing the list of donors, I noted that _your_ family was missing, Penelope,” Madeleine said, turning on her heel and glaring at Penelope.

“Oh, I have the donation…” Penelope opened her clutch and rifled through the contents, making a sad little noise. Her shoulders slumped. “I must have left it on the train.”

Madeleine sighed. “Penelope, you’re a constant disappointment. You _do_ know that, don’t you?” Her voice was conversational and cool, which somehow made it sting that much more as she spoke.

“Of course… I’m so sorry, Madeleine.” Penelope sniffed once, her eyes downcast and focusing on her clutch.

“Kiara, the Cordonian ambassador to France is in attendance. A word from her would be very influential in the Foreign Ministry,” Madeleine said.

“Vraiment?”

“I would be delighted to introduce you,” Madeleine said with a smile. Kiara stood and together they walked away. Brianna gestured to Maxwell to leave for a minute so she could focus on Penelope, who looked like she was going to burst into tears any second.

“Oh, um, I better go find Drake! You know that guy. Hates fashion.” Maxwell nodded seriously, standing and looking around. “Probably got his shoes on his hands by now…”

Hana was already rubbing Penelope’s back, trying to console her. “Hey Penelope, it’s alright…”

“No it isn’t.” Penelope let out a slow, shaking breath. “I wouldn’t think it possible to mess up donating to charity, but here I’ve managed to do it.”

“Life at court can be difficult to navigate,” Hana agreed, patting Penelope’s back soothingly. “I could help you.”

Penelope tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “That’s sweet of you to offer, but don’t waste your time. I’m a lost cause.”

“Penelope, you’re not hopeless, and Hana is a really great teacher.” Brianna scooched closer to Penelope as she spoke. “Your feelings are completely valid. The court is stressful enough without Madeleine adding to it…” she trailed off, swallowing as memories of her worst insecurities at court came flooding back. “It’s… hard. Especially when you feel like you’re different. But you’re far from a lost cause, and I know Hana can help.”

“Do you really think so?”

“We both do,” Hana smiled, squeezing Penelope’s hand.

Penelope dabbed at the corners of her eyes, looking between the two of them. “Why have you been paying me so much attention? Wouldn’t it be easier to just ignore me like everyone else?”

“The truth is…” Brianna took a deep breath, looking to Hana for support. “I want to know why you set me up.”

The words hung uncomfortable for a minute. Penelope narrowed her eyes, but Brianna saw her lips part and her breathing pick up as she uttered a single, “What?”

“Penelope, I know you framed me,” Brianna said, trying to keep her anger at bay. She paused and looked at her nails for a moment, gathering courage to take the high road. “Well, now I understand how hard it’s been for you. And I’ve always like you… but I just want some answers.” She looked up, catching Penelope’s eyes. “Don’t you think you owe me that much?”

“I…” Penelope fumbled, finally crumpling. “You’re right. And you’ve been so nice to me…”

“So tell me what happened,” Brianna encouraged softly.

“Okay, just… not here.”

Brianna nodded and stood, gathering their things. Together she walked with Hana and led Penelope backstage, searching for a quiet spot. They ended up in corner, and they settled on a few chairs. Once the last model cleared out, Brianna leaned forward. “So? Start talking.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you, Brianna, I promise,” Penelope began, her eyes brimming with tears.

“You didn’t want to hurt me?” Brianna paused, thinking. “You know, I believe you. But I still need answers.”

“You… You do? You believe me?”

Hana’s voice cut in, softly. “Penelope, we all know how hard it is to be here. Brianna especially.”

“It doesn’t excuse what you did, but… I get it,” Brianna said. “But you do owe me an explanation.”

Penelope nodded, speaking slowly. “It was the only way to remain at court.”

“What do you mean?” Hana asked, looking to Brianna in confusion.

“Well, I knew Liam wasn’t going to choose me… and I don’t like being here… but I couldn’t leave. My parents thought I was doing so well, making friends and spending time with eligible noblemen…” Penelope rubbed her nose nervously. “I couldn’t bear to face my parents as a failure, but I’m not like Madeleine. I’m not skilled enough to maneuver myself into a favourable position alone. I was offered a chance to stay as a lady-in-waiting regardless of who Liam chose… as long as I helped in the scheme against you.”

Hana’s brow was furrowed in thought. “‘Offered’? So someone told you to set Brianna up?”

“Of course!” Penelope’s eyes widened as she looked to Brianna. “I would never have thought of such an awful thing on my own, and I never would’ve done anything bad to Brianna, either.”

“Who was it?” Brianna asked, her tone clipped. Penelope paused, and Brianna rubbed her temples, her voice weary. “Please, just tell me.”

“It was…” Penelope looked around and let out a shaking breath, her voice barely a whisper. “Bastien.”

“What?” Hana asked, her jaw literally dropping.

“Bastien? That can’t be true!” Brianna gasped, her mind racing. It couldn’t be. Not after everything Drake had said… “Bastien is in the King’s Guard! He wouldn’t plot against Liam…”

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Hana agreed, shaking her head slowly.

“Bastien gave me instructions to hire the photographer and to arrange for Tariq to find himself enamored and in your room. We met in-person, to avoid creating evidence. It was definitely him.” Penelope rubbed her arms, as if she was cold. “That’s all I know.”

“This is good, Brianna. We’re one step closer,” Hana pointed out, her face a little flat.

“You’re right,” Brianna agreed.

“Brianna, I’m… I’m really sorry.”

Hana stood slowly, looking around. “We should clear out. The fashion show’s over.”

Penelope followed Hana’s lead, giving Brianna one last tearful look as she headed toward the door to the main room. Brianna exchanged a glance with Hana, shrugging.

“I don’t really know… what to think,” Brianna said, as soon as Penelope left.

“I know. That was… unexpected,” Hana agreed.

“Let’s go. I need some time to think, anyway.”

* * *

Back in the limo, Brianna asked the driver to take her to the Eiffel Tower. This was a long day, and she was hoping her chat with Liam would go well. For what it was worth, if he was annoyed with her she couldn’t imagine him inviting her to spend time alone with him, but sometimes her mind couldn’t help running away with the worst case scenarios or the paranoid thoughts.

As the limo pulled up, Brianna let out an impressed sigh. The Eiffel Tower was a gorgeous sight, even from the base. She got out of the limo and started wandering until she found Liam a few minutes later. He was at the base of the Eiffel Tower, and as soon as she saw him, she felt her heart race. In the evening light, his face truly shone, and his gaze was impressive as he scanned the area. He hadn’t spotted her yet, and there was something intimate about watching him, waiting for her, when he didn’t know she was there yet. Behind him stood a reedy looking elevator operator, waiting in the lift and yawning hugely.

“Lady Brianna!” Liam’s face lit up as he spotted her and started walking toward her. “I’m glad you could join me.”

“As if I’d miss out on a chance to see the Eiffel Tower. I’ve dreamed about visiting it since I was a kid.” Brianna let a smile play on her lips. “A year ago, I never thought I’d actually get to see it in person.”

“Then I’m happy to make this dream come true.” Liam gently guided her to the lift and they started making their way up the tower.

“Spending time alone with you is an added bonus, by the way,” Brianna said, slipping her hand in his. “I feel like I’ve barely seen you the past few days, and after how we left things… Look, I wanted to apologize for that. I was being childish. I took your rejection to heart, and it felt like you were punishing me for saying I wouldn’t be with you if you were with Madeleine.”

“The longer this tour goes on, the harder it is to find time for the people that matter to me. I apologize, Brianna.” He stopped and thought for a moment. “I admit my feelings were hurt at your decision the other night, but I assure you it was not your fault. Perhaps I should have communicated better.”

“It’s okay. Lesson learned for both of us,” she said, squeezing his hand as she gave him a shy smile.

“Consider this private tour of the most incredible spot in Paris my way of making it up to you,” Liam offered, and she shook her head.

“As if.” Brianna cocked her head, watching him. “But… it’s a start.”

“Meaning I’ll have to think of more ways to make amends?” Liam said, his eyes warm as he played along with her.

“Exactly.”

“That seems only fair.”

The lift came to a stop and the operator bowed as they exited. They both thanked him and moved to the edge, leaning on the railing as they looked out at Paris sprawled under them.

“Ordinarily, they don’t allow people up here after closing, but my family’s earned some goodwill with the staff over the years. We should have about an hour to ourselves. What do you think?” Liam asked teasingly.

“It’s…” Brianna let out an amazed sigh. “Well, it’s awfully romantic.”

He gave her a look and tucked her underneath his arm, his warmth making her shiver with delight. “I wouldn’t want you to mistake my intentions.”

“So this isn’t just a casual tour of the Eiffel Tour?” she said, looking at him through her lashes coyly.

Liam touched her face softly. “Nothing about my feelings for you has ever been ‘casual’, Brianna. I spent a lot of time thinking about the first night we met. How happy I was. How you called in every favour to show me the Statue of Liberty.”

“Well, not _every_ favour…” Brianna corrected, letting a slow smile spread. “But most of the big ones.”

“Still. Not everyone would’ve done that for someone they just met.”

“You’re lucky you made a good first impression.”

“I’m lucky I met you,” he said, pulling her closer. “That night meant a great deal to me, and every day it means more and more looking back on it. The least I could do to repay you is share my favourite place in the city.”

“So you’ve been here before?” she asked, snuggling into him and looking out at the city. It was really, truly stunning. The sky was velvety black, and the stars seemed to mirror the lights all across the city. It made her feel very small, but in an empowering way… like even though she may mess up, and she might have feelings for two men, and her name was sullied in the press, life went on. It reminded her of that old Vonnegut saying, _so it goes_.

“Many times, usually on official Cordonian business. One night, my father promised he’d take me to see the Eiffel Tower, but he got caught up in meeting after meeting with one dignitary after another.” Liam paused, trying to control his features, but she could see the sadness slowly dawn on his face. “I waited for hours, but when I realized he wasn’t going to make it, I decided to go by myself.”

Brianna let her mind wander as she looked out at the city. Her father was an amazing man, and he had always been there for her. If he hadn’t been… she didn’t know how she would handle it. “You must’ve been pretty upset. I know I would be,” she sympathized.

“Oh, I was at first. But being up here, seeing the city and all its people spread out below… that was the first time I understood what it meant to be the king.” Liam was gazing out fondly, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “When I look out, I see more than just the view and the lights… I see the _people_. Down there, the streets are bustling with so many lives. Men, women, children… all counting on their leaders to make just and wise decisions. I realized that even though my father had promised to come with me, as a king, he had to put his duties first.”

He kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek there for a moment. “Ever since that day, every time I’ve come to Paris, I’ve made it a point to visit and look out at the city.”

“To enjoy the view, or to remind yourself of what you learned?” she asked, moving her head to look up at him.

“Both,” he said. He smiled at her, one of those precious smiles that made her feel like she was glowing from the inside. Brianna saw the stars and the city reflected in Liam’s eyes, and it was such a peaceful moment. Everything felt… right.

Until her doubt started kicking in. “Liam…”

“Yes, Lady Brianna?”

“How did you handle that? I mean, I know you’ve struggled with your duties as the future king, but growing up like that too?” Brianna tried to keep her tone light, but her doubt was creeping in.

Liam stepped back, facing her fully. “Brianna… I cannot promise that I’ll never have to disappoint you because my duties as king come first. What I can promise is that you’ll always be at the forefront of my mind, my decisions, everything.”

Her lips quivered into a shaky smile. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Say the right things all the time.”

Liam laughed, shaking his head slowly in a happy disbelief. “I love your spirit, Brianna. I just try to say what I feel, and if that’s the right thing… I suppose that’s just an added bonus.”

“I guess so,” she said warmly. A few minutes passed, and she cleared her throat. “Well, since you’re a Parisian veteran, care to show me the highlights?”

“Oh! Yes, of course.” Liam took her hand gently and led her over to a telescope mounted beside the railing. “Here…”

Once she was settled, he pointed out various landmarks to her, murmuring in her ear and looping his strong arms around her. She relaxed into his touch, eventually lifting the telescope up to look at the night sky.

“It’s so clear up here. I could never see this many stars back home,” she gasped in delight. She spent a few minutes looking at the stars, with Liam’s hand on her back soothingly. Finally, she stepped back, smiling up at him. “Thank you, Liam. For sharing this with me.”

“Thank _you_, Brianna. I’ve come to this place so many times before, but with you…” He let out a slow breath, his smile growing. “It feels like I’m seeing all of Paris’s wonders for the first time.”

They walked to the railing one more time, leaning on it as they looked out at the city. One landmark, a massive arch astride a bustling road, caught her attention. “Wow.” Brianna pointed it out to Liam, “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes. The Arc de Triomphe,” he said in a flawless accent.

Brianna shook her head, dumbfounded. “I don’t even need the telescope for that one. Who were they trying to impress?”

“It was modeled after a triumphal arch in Rome. The French built it to commemorate those who died in the French Revolution and the Napoleonic Wars,” he explained.

She watched Liam’s face carefully, gauging his reaction as he spoke. “That’s kind of sad.”

“I know,” he agreed solemnly. “This is the city of love, but so many of the monuments here were built to remember battles won or lost. History often overlooks times of peace in favour of which rulers fought in which was for whatever reasons. Not that those moments are not worth honouring,” Liam added quickly, “fighting is sometimes necessary. But to me, eras of peace were always the greater accomplishment.”

Liam looped his arm around her waist, his thumb tracing circles on her hip. “Those are the times when our citizens thrive. Those are the moments I’d want Cordonia to value… the moments I want to strive for during my rule.”

“That’s very kingly of you,” she said warmly. It really was. Liam would make an amazing king, she knew it, and it was so heartwarming to hear him talk about how he wanted to see Cordonia flourish, and how he wanted to lead the people to success. Not many had the same vision, and his compassion was one of the things she admired most about him.

“Thank you, Brianna. It means the world to hear you say that,” Liam said, smiling at her. His smile faltered after a beat. “The way you’ve stood by me through this whole engagement… you’re far more than I deserve. And I’m not the only one who’s grateful to you. Drake, Hana, Maxwell… you’ve been there for all of our friends through thick and thin. Especially Drake.”

“What do you mean?” she asked. Her heart was hammering nervously in her chest.

Liam’s face was so warm, so open, as he mused. “Well… he’s always been a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He keeps to himself a lot, but those of us who know him know that he has a heart of gold. I think…” He trailed off, smiling to himself. “I think having a friend like you has brightened him up a little. He can be a bit cynical, but I think he respects you, and since he respects you some of that cheerfulness has rubbed off. Not a lot, mind you.”

Brianna chuckled weakly, feeling nervous as hell. What was Liam getting at?

“It’s just great to see, Brianna. I worry about him sometimes, but I know your friendship means a lot to him. I see it in everyone. You’ve brightened a lot of our lives. You’re so… thoughtful, and kind.”

“Well, of course,” she managed, not knowing what else to say.

Liam tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear. “That’s just it, though. Not everyone has as giving a heart as you do.”

“I don’t know about that. I was just thinking about how much I admire your compassion. Besides, it always feels like _you’re _too good for _me. _I mean, you’re a literal prince, soon-to-be king,” she teased, and he gave her a look of surprise.

“You still feel this way?’

“Of course, Liam!” Brianna laughed, giving him a gentle shove. “How could I not? I’m sure you have faults, but they’re so hard to see. Not that I’m looking… but I’m trying to envision my life with you. Sometimes it’s hard to imagine a life with two of us when I can’t shake the feeling that everything is… sparkly.”

“Sparkly?” he asked, his brows knitting together in confusion.

“Sorry, I don’t know how to explain it. Everything seems to kind of… sparkle. But I can see behind the glamour for the parties, the court, everything... everything but you.” Brianna took a deep breath in, meeting his eyes timidly.

“I’m far too stubborn,” he said after a moment, and she let out a surprised laugh.

“What?”

“You said my faults are hard to see?” Liam shook his head, and when he met her eyes again, he was smiling. “I’m stubborn. You’ve seen that. I’m impulsive by nature. I’ve tried to think before I act, but sometimes I don’t.” He faltered. “You’ve seen that, too.”

Liam continued, “I _am _a workaholic. I’m too idealistic. There will be times that you feel that my head is too in my work, and I’m not being realistic.” He gathered her hands, his so warm on hers. “But you ground me, Brianna. You push me, you bring out the best in me. If I sparkle to you, it’s because you make me.”

She let out a delighted laugh. “Thanks for continuing my shitty analogy.”

“It wasn’t too bad.” His gaze shifted to the giant arc again. “I wonder, Brianna. What sort of monument would you build, if you had your choice?”

Brianna followed his gaze outward and let her mind drift for a moment. “I would build… a monument to star-crossed lovers.” She saw Liam watching her and she cleared her throat. “Romeo and Juliet, Helen and Paris…”

“Brianna and Liam…” he added.

_Brianna and Drake…_

They looked at each other for a long moment before Liam looked away. Brianna held his hand gently. “But maybe this city is already a monument.”

“What do you mean?”

“Think about all the couples who’ve walked through Paris on nights just like this,” she explained, motioning to the city below them. “They might not be in the history books, but in a way, this place is a monument to them too. All those first dates, and weddings, and honeymoons…”

Liam’s eyes were lighting up with intrigue, and he looked to the structure with newfound admiration. “You know, we talked about our future, in the grotto, but I didn’t get a chance to ask what you thought our honeymoon would be like.”

“I would want our honeymoon to be just like this,” she said with a squeeze of his hand. “Walking along the Seine, trying out all the fanciest restaurants…”

“Paying late night visits to the Eiffel Tower?” Liam added with a grin.

“It’s perfect. We can make it our tradition. A new city every year.”

“I’d like that. You know, I’ve been to Paris so many times before, but never like this.” Liam shot her a rueful grin. “This whole tour has been a wild experience.”

“No kidding,” she said with a dry laugh.

“I’m serious! I wish you could’ve been there for all the functions I’ve had to attend. You wouldn’t believe some of the things that have happened. Just today, there was Adelaide’s escargot malfunction…”

“Escargot malfunction?” she repeated with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a difficult food to eat,” he defended with a laugh. “The royal party was served escargot at a state luncheon. When Adelaide tried to pull the meat out of the snail shell…” Liam gave a little shrug.

“Right in the face?” she asked, covering her mouth with her hands in shock as Liam mimed the trajectory of the snail and a look of horror that was supposed to replicate Adelaide’s.

“That’s hilarious,” she said behind her hands, snickering helplessly. “What did Madeleine say?”

Liam’s face flickered with annoyance. “Nothing, though I could tell she wasn’t pleased to be embarrassed by her mother. Personally, it was all I could do to not laugh.”

“Your family’s training about royal composure must come in handy.”

“It has its uses,” he agreed. “And as if that weren’t enough, there was the other time today when we almost lost Maxwell…”

“What?” she gasped, chuckling. “_How?”_

“Well, for security reasons, the royal motorcade moves as soon as the king is ready. Maxwell wandered off to get a drink without telling anyone, and by the time he came back…”

Brianna shook her head in disbelief. “No!”

“I had a meeting to attend, so the rest of the motorcade followed. When he walked out of the store, we were all gone!”

“Wow… poor Maxwell!” she giggled. “I can just picture him standing there. Lost and adrift…”

“Not _that _adrift. By the time we got back, we found him relaxing in a diner, working his way through his third burger.”

“That’s the Maxwell we know and love. How long did it take you to notice he was gone?”

Liam paused, titling his head to the side as he thought. “Half an hour? Madeleine thought it was a waster of time when I asked everyone to turn around, but I knew you would’ve understood.”

“Of course. You don’t leave your friends behind!”

“Moments like that, when I wish you’d been at my side, make me even more grateful for the ones I get to share with you.”

Brianna smiled, a wistful one. “Me too. I just wish this one didn’t have to be over so soon.” And it was true. If she could be here, in a bubble, with her and Liam daydreaming about their future and no outside pressures, it’d be perfect. If there was no Drake, no Madeleine… just the two of them… things would be different.

“I know! Let’s take a picture. Something to remember tonight by,” she suggested, and he nodded.

“I don’t think any picture could capture how wonderful this night has been… but I’m certainly willing to try. Will you do the honours?” He handed her the phone, and she took it and started angling it so that the glittering lights of Paris shone behind them. She moved to kiss his cheek and snapped a photo to capture his soft smile of delight.

They looked at it, and Liam sighed softly. “Brianna…” He lifted his fingers and brushed them against her cheek. Together they shivered as a freezing wind picked up, and he looked at her with tender concern. “Are you alright?”

“I’d be better if you warmed me up with a kiss,” she teased, and he moved closer.

“Oh?” he said, leaning closer. His hand wrapped around her waist as their lips met in a long, lingering kiss. She leaned into him, letting him warm her with his body, and let out a little contented sigh against her lips. When they broke apart, Liam was smiling playfully. “Like that?”

“Is that all?” she flirted. He laughed in surprise, a low chuckle in his throat.

“I could never have enough of you.” Liam pulled her into a deeper kiss, and she could feel him smiling as he trailed kisses down her neck, across her exposed collarbone. She shivered and he pulled her closer, his hands slipping past her waist. He let out a soft groan as she pulled his lips back to hers, but he slowly, reluctantly, pulled away. “Disrobing in this weather wouldn’t end well for either of us. But another time, at a lower altitude…”

“I’ll remember that,” she nodded seriously. Sometimes she wished he was a bit riskier, but she supposed she couldn’t fault him for it. Brianna leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

“So will I.”

The silence between them was comfortable as they stared out at the stars above and the city below. The sight was truly breathtaking, and Brianna could’ve stood there for hours, just marveling at the beauty of it all.

“Thank you for sharing this night with me, Brianna. Paris is always extraordinary, but with you… it’s truly magical.”

“I wish we could stay here and watch the sunrise,” she murmured. She could feel him nodding, but then she heard the elevator operator coughing from faintly behind them.

“So do I, but unfortunately we’re on borrowed time. And I believe that’s the signal that our time is almost up.”

“At least we made the most of it.”

“May I have the honour of escorting you back to your train car, Lady Brianna?”

Brianna curtseyed. “Of course, King Liam.”

He offered her his arm, and she took it gratefully. Before they went down the elevator, she cast one last look at the lights of Paris, and she felt her heart thrum in contentment.

* * *

The limo ride was surprisingly quiet, and Liam escorted her to her door quickly and without a fuss. The last thing they needed was to get caught creeping around. Once Brianna opened her door, Winston barked in greeting, and Liam immediately brightened as he knelt down. “Well, hello to you, sir. I see Lady Brianna has found some excellent company!”

“This is Winston,” she said, beaming. It was adorable to watch Liam light up in total delight. “I adopted him recently.”

“That’s wonderful! I’ve always been a dog person myself.” Liam was busy petting Winston, and he grinned as Winston flopped over, showing his stomach and begging for scratches. “And it’s my opinion that Winston here seems to be a good dog.”

Winston started licking Liam’s hands frantically, and he laughed. “Yes, a very, very good dog!”

“He’s the most perfect bundle of fluff,” Brianna agreed.

  
“If only we had time to find a park. Winston probably wants to stretch his little legs.” Liam stood, brushing a few hairs off his pants, and smiled at Brianna. “I look forward to seeing more of the illustrious Sir Winston on our travels. Good night, Lady Brianna.”

With that, he was gone. She watched him as he went down the hall before she scooped Winston up and twirled around the room, giddy with excitement. What a wonderful, amazing night! When things with Liam were good, they were great. Sure, her mind had wandered a few times, but seeing Liam in such high spirits was heartwarming, and it renewed her faith in their relationship.

Half an hour later, when she wrapped herself up in sheets and started to drift off to sleep, she let her fingers trail over her body. It was almost like she was drunk, seeking relief. She moved against herself, her heartbeat quickening, her breath coming in shorter gasps, until the waves of pleasure washed over her. It was quick, but needed, and she quickly fell asleep, her heart still pounding.

* * *

When Brianna woke up, she was in an excellent mood. She whistled in the shower, wiggled around her room in her pajamas while she blow dried her hair, and she had scooped up Winston and started dancing with him while she picked out her outfit. It was supposed to be a rest day and Paris, and the opportunities for the day sprawled in front of her. She had no idea what to do, but she decided to get ready and go with the flow. Brianna straightened her hair, letting it flow smoothly. The dark strands caught the light and looked sleek and glossy. She didn’t feel like doing too much to get ready, so she settled on simple, natural makeup. Brianna tried on a few different outfits, settling on a pair of light denim jeans with artful rips, a white tank top with a black ribbon tied at her chest, the loose ends dangling down, and a baggy pink button up dress shirt that she had unbuttoned and rolled the cuffs up on. She wanted a break from all the high heels she’d been wearing, so she settled on some grey ballet flats and appraised herself in the mirror. She looks fashionable enough to go out and do something, but casual enough to stay in if she chose to do so. At the last minute, she slipped on some rose gold hoops and a delicate matching necklace.

Finally settled on her look, she took Winston for a short walk and enjoyed a long breakfast at a café while Winston snuggled on her lap. She’d miss the oversized cappuccinos of Paris, the buttery croissants, the romantic vibes of every cobblestone street. After about half an hour, Brianna coaxed Winston away from the sun-warmed café and brought him back to her suite. She decided to go try and find Hana and see if she wanted to do some shopping when she nearly ran into Drake.

“Hey! There you are,” he greeted her, looking distracted. He was dressed simply, as always, in jeans (though the cuffs had been rolled up slightly to show off his dark brown distressed boots—a nice touch) and a forest green waffle-knit shirt. He’d even donned a chocolate brown leather jacket that looked worn and faded… somehow it suited him perfectly. He looked really, really nice. Nicer than usual. “I’ve book looking all over for you.”

Brianna grinned at him. “And now you’ve found me! I missed you at the fashion show yesterday, were the fishnet jumpsuits too much?”

“I don’t ever need to see that much of a person,” he admitted, with a wry chuckle.

“Not ever?”

“Richardson.” His tone was warning, but soft.

“Right. Anyways.” Brianna sighed, her face growing serious. “I need to tell you something.” She pulled him off to a corner and lowered her voice. Brianna looked around for any eavesdroppers, and when she was satisfied that they were alone, she continued. “Penelope confessed everything at the fashion show.”

Brianna didn’t know how to tell him the next part. She could see his face was furrowing with anger, and she touched his hand lightly, as boldly as she dared to in the public space. “Drake, she was working with Bastien.”

“Bastien?!” he said loudly, shaking his head. “_Our _Bastien?”

“Yeah…” she nodded slowly, wishing she could wrap him up in a hug. He ran his hands through his hair, looking around. His face was heart-breaking as she watched him go through shock, anger, and sadness.

“Bastien, of all people,” he sighed. “Hell.”

“Drake, I hate to ask you, but have you seen him around? We need to talk…”

“No, he’s preparing security for Liam’s bachelor party. He’ll be there tomorrow night.”

Brianna folded her arms tightly in front of her. If body language could talk, she’d be screaming ‘pissed off.’ She leveled him with a fierce gaze. “I guess that means I’m crashing.”

“Can I be there when you talk to him? I need to know why,” Drake asked, his eyes softening.

“Of course,” she promised, her voice barely above a whisper. She couldn’t even imagine how tough it was for Drake to hear this, but the way he took her side without question was… well, indescribable. She was almost dizzy at his loyalty, especially considering what he had just told her about his relationship with Bastien.

“Thanks, Richardson.” Drake sighed. “Not much to do until then. But… there’s another mystery I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What’s up?”

“Do you remember when we found that envelope of cash in the Beaumont study?”

“Of course.” Brianna’s eyes lit up in realization. “The address on it was in Paris!”

“Not too far from here, in fact,” he pointed out.

“Are you thinking that we should go to that address?” she asked him, and he sighed.

“At the very least, it might give us another clue about what’s going on. And right now, it seems like we can use all the answers we can get.”

“Let’s go. But you should bring something nice to wear,” she said with a gentle tug on his shirt.

“You’re just trying to get me into a suit, aren’t you?” Drake’s smile was lopsided, and she couldn’t help smiling back at him.

“As much as I enjoy forcing you into formal wear, you never know when you’ll need to look nice to blend in,” she explained.

“Fine, fine. I’ll bring one with me. Let’s go.”

* * *

A few minutes later, they met a few blocks away, each carrying a fancier change of clothes. The address was about forty-five minutes away, and neither of them said much. The small talk was stilted, and Brianna felt the nerves pouring off her and him. It was nerve-wracking not knowing what they were walking into. They pulled up outside of an apartment complex, an unassuming building.

“It looks like an ordinary apartment,” Brianna said as they stood outside, looking up.

“So far. Here we go.”

They slipped inside the building as someone left, and they found the apartment. Drake hesitated for a moment before he rapped his knuckles against the door. She gave him a small squeeze on his arm, trying to reassure him.

A pretty woman opened the door into a small, unassuming but nicely decorated apartment. She was tall, with tanned skin. Her brown hair tumbled effortlessly onto her shoulders, and she had kind, dark brown eyes that were wide with shock. She was dressed casually, in a too-loose pair of jeans and pink sweater, and something about her seemed comforting.

“Drake!” she gasped, her eyes shining with tears. Instantly Brianna looked to Drake. His mouth was open in surprise, and there was a surprisingly openness in his expression.

“Wha… Savannah!”

Brianna blinked a few times. His sister?

“Who’s at the…” Maxwell came around the corner, trailing off. “Whoa, Drake and Bree! Uh… hi…”

Drake’s fists clenched at his side. “_Maxwell?_”

“Eep!” Maxwell let out a little squeal, moving out of the way.

“Drake, I…” Savannah stumbled for words, her eyes searching her brother’s face. Somewhere inside the apartment, or maybe next door, a tiny cry rang out. It got louder, and Brianna peered past the kitchen curiously.

“Is that…” Drake trailed off, his eyes looking from Savannah to Maxwell. Savannah was moving down the hall already.

“Mama’s coming, Bartie!”

“Mama?” Drake repeated slowly, blinking in surprise.

“Savannah’s got a baby?” Brianna asked stupidly, looking up at him. “Drake, we need to stay calm.”

“Calm?” Drake laughed humourlessly. “At a time like this?! Calm is the _last _thing I’m feeling right now!”

“You need to _get_ calm, then! For Savannah’s sake,” she explained, reaching out and touching his arm softly.

“I shouldn’t even be here,” he said dejectedly. “Savannah didn’t want me here. She didn’t want me involved in her new life.” Drake stepped balk. “I should go. I’ll only upset her if I’m here.”

Brianna clicked her tongue quietly. “Drake, you don’t know for sure that’s true.”

“if she wanted me around, she would’ve called. Written. Anything.” Drake looked at her seriously, his face sad. “Let’s go.”

She reached for his arm again, holding him tighter this time. “You just found her after all this time. We can’t leave now.” Brianna touched his cheek briefly, her fingers a whisper against his skin. “We need to be here for her. Just stay for a minute to talk to her. If she really wants us gone, we’ll go. I promise.”

Drake looked at her, his eyes flashing with emotion. He sighed and rested against the doorframe, thinking about it. Maxwell came back into the room, and Drake shot him a glare.

“Uh, can I get anyone some water or anything?” Maxwell asked, looking at both of them. “No? Tea?”

Brianna caught Maxwell’s eye, narrowing her eyes at him. “Are you going to talk or what?”

Maxwell gulped; she could see his Adam’s apple bobbing from here. “I… better go get that tea! You said you wanted tea?”

“No one wants tea,” Drake snapped. He took a deep breath.

“There’s the kettle…” Maxwell said feebly.

“I didn’t hear anything,” she said gently.

Maxwell scampered off, and she turned to Drake again. “Wait a second. The baby’s name is Bartie…” she trailed off in thought. “I bet the baby is named after Bertrand and Maxwell’s father. Wasn’t his name something like Bartholomew?” 

“Barthelemy Beaumont. You’re right.”

“I knew I’d heard them mention his name before,” she mused, tapping her fingers against her chin. “If the baby is named after their father, then either Bertrand or Maxwell’s got to be the father… right?”

“Right.”

“I bet the father is Bertrand,” she said thoughtfully. “I just don’t think Maxwell would be the type to let her go off on her own… and Bertrand is always so mysterious, like he’s just full of secrets.”

Drake gave her a skeptical look. “Well…”

“Shh, they’re coming back.”

Savannah and Maxwell came back into the entryway, and Savannah was regarding her brother carefully. They looked so alike, her and Drake, that Brianna was surprised she didn’t see it any sooner.

“Savannah… before you say anything, if you want me to go, I’ll go. I don’t want to force anything you’re not ready for,” Drake said, standing up straighter. His words were full of resolve, but his face flickered with anxious hope.

“That’s not… oh, Drake…” Savannah trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. She handed Bartie off to Maxwell and threw herself at Drake, hugging him tightly.

Drake looked to Brianna fleetingly. “Oh,” he said simply, holding his sister and rubbing her back. She stepped away, wiping at her eyes.

“I’m so sorry I shut you out,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. “I just didn’t know how to tell you. And then weeks turned to months… it just spiraled. I wanted to tell you, I did, Drake. I didn’t think you’d understand. I didn’t want to ruin things for you at court.”

“For me?” Drake shook his head slowly. “Savannah, don’t you know that your happiness means so much more to me?”

“I know,” she admitted with a quivering smile. “I guess I always knew. I just wasn’t ready to reach out. But now that you’re here… I’m so glad to see you I could cry. Again.” Savannah gave a little tearful chuckle, and Drake watched her closely.

Bartie made a distressed noise and started squirming in Maxwell’s arms. “Don’t worry little guy,” Maxwell said, sticking his tongue out at the baby. “No one forgot about you.”

“Drake, are you ready to meet your nephew?” Savannah asked, smiling softly.

His mouth popped open, and he looked nervous. “Uh… yes?”

Savannah placed Bartie in Drake’s arms. Bartie appraised his uncle carefully, making little babbling noises. Tucked in the crook of Drake’s strong arms, Bartie seemed especially small. Drake held him carefully, looking at Savannah anxiously. “I… am I doing this right?”

Brianna cleared her throat quietly and took a small step forward. She’d wanted to let the family deal with this on their own, so she had hung back, but now Drake needed her. “Drake, here, let me help.” She reached out and helped Drake adjust to hold his nephew more comfortably, mummering as she went along, “This hand should go here… and then…”

She stepped back as soon as Bartie was secure and comfortable in Drake’s arms. Drake gave her an awed, grateful look, as he tickled Bartie’s stomach playfully. Bartie gave a little hiccupping giggle.

“Just because you’ve got me holding this little bundle, don’t think that you’re going to avoid any questions,” Drake warned her, but there was a warmth in his voice.

Savannah took in a shaky breath. “No. I’m ready to talk to you. Go ahead.”

“Well, let’s start with… what happened? When you left, I mean.”

“It was a very difficult time for me.” She looked down at her hands, where her fingers were knotted together nervously. “At one of the Beaumont’s house parties, Bertrand and I ended up alone in the study. I’d always though the world of him, but I didn’t think he’d ever look twice at me.”

Savannah smiled to herself at the memory. “That night, we talked for hours… and then…” She looked up at Drake, blushing furiously. “Well, I’ll spare you the details.”

“Thank god,” Drake said, and Brianna covered her mouth, smothering her laughter. It was just such a _Drake_ reaction, and it made her heart flutter.

“But suffice it to say, this little miracle was the result,” Savannah said, bopping Bartie’s nose playfully so he giggles. “I didn’t even realize I was pregnant until a month later. I went to tell Bertrand, but before…”

Savannah dabbed the corner of her eyes. “Sorry. Before I could even get a word in, he started giving me a big speech about how we couldn’t be together.”

“Are you saying…” Drake trailed off, looking down at Bartie.

She nodded. “Bertrand doesn’t even know about Bartie. I tried to play it cool and tell him that I was fine, but as I left the Beaumont house I couldn’t help crying…”

Maxwell wrapped an arm around Savannah, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “That’s where I come in… I saw Savannah in tears and got the whole story out of her.”

“Wait a second… Maxwell, have you been sending Savannah money?” Brianna asked, piecing everything together mentally.

Maxwell looked at her in surprise. “Oh, you figured it out, huh? Yeah, I try to help out here and there…”

“Maxwell’s being modest. He’s been amazing. This apartment, all of our food, our clothes…” Savannah motioned to the apartment. “He’s sent us money for everything so I wouldn’t have to get a job.”

Maxwell gave a bashful smile. “Well, little Bartie needs his mama, and I knew things would be hard enough without Bertrand in the picture…”

Brianna gave Maxwell a small smile, trying to convey her pride at this moment. Maxwell was someone who had a heart of gold. “Why didn’t you tell Bertrand?”

“Believe me, I _wanted_ to. But Savannah made me promise I wouldn’t. I couldn’t betray her by telling Bertrand…” Maxwell sighed heavily.

Drake shifted Bartie in his arms, bouncing him a little to keep him from fussing. Somewhere deep down in there, he was a natural. “Savannah, why don’t you want Bertrand to know?”

“Oh, Drake,” she whined. “Can you imagine anything more pathetic? I don’t want Bertrand to feel like he’s obligated. It was _my_ choice to become a single mother. I don’t want to drag him into this now, or make him feel pressured to be with me because of Bartie.” Savannah’s face was etched in sadness, as if the words caused her physical pain. “He made his feelings quite clear on the matter, and I don’t want him thinking that I had Bartie to get him to change his mind. I might not have Bertrand, but at least I have my pride.”

“Savannah, I have to ask, why did you name him Bartie?” Brianna’s voice was a little timid. She wasn’t uncomfortable exactly, but she did feel like was intruding a little. She was keeping a careful eye on Drake, and she saw how he was drinking in the sight of his sister, of his nephew, of everything… he was handling the shock extraordinarily well.

“I wanted him to have _something _from his father…” she explained with a wobble in her voice. “I couldn’t give him the Beaumont name, but I could at least honour Bertrand by using his father’s name. And it makes me happy to think of Bertrand every time I look at Bartie.” Savannah’s eyes grew wistful, and a tender smile broke onto her face. “Even if we can’t be together, I like to think that Bertrand is happy, wherever her is, whatever he’s doing.”

“Er…” Brianna made a small noise, and looked to Maxwell.

“Uh…” Maxwell shrugged helplessly.

Drake let out a little chuckle. “Is this the same Bertrand that I know?”

“What are you trying to say?” Savannah asked.

Brianna elbowed Drake, shaking her head as subtly as she could. “Nothing!” she said quickly, “he seems… um… perfectly content.”

“Anyway, I’m very glad to see you, Drake,” Savannah broke out into a grateful smile. “I was dreading this, but… you’re taking it a lot better than I thought you would.”

“Honestly?” Drake met her eyes seriously. “I missed you so much, I just want to be here for you however I can. And for little Bartie, too,” he added, looking down at his nephew with a smile.

“Aw… Drake,” Savannah cooed, pulling Drake and Bartie into a hug. As she backed away, she turned to Brianna with interest. “And you, Brianna. Maxwell’s told me all about you.”

“Really?” Brianna asked, her eyes flicking to Maxwell.

Savannah laughed brightly. “Of course! Maxwell keeps me up to date on all of the courtly gossip.”

* * *

They spent a few more hours together, and Savannah even made them all a huge late lunch. Spaghetti, salad, garlic toast, wine, and even an amazing chocolate mousse for dessert. She was a fabulous cook, and they had an amazing time talking about the Walker childhood experience, memories of Bartie, and swapping some tame courtly gossip.

The clock chimed as they lingered over dessert and Drake glanced at it. “We should be getting back before Lady Brianna is missed,” he said.

It was so odd to hear her name like that coming from Drake’s lips, and she felt her cheeks tinge with colour slightly.

“Yes, it wouldn’t do for Bertrand to get too curious and discover where you’ve been,” Savannah agreed after a pause. “But thank you all for coming. I’ll treasure this memory.”

“You need a family portrait to remember it!” Maxwell suggested with a huge grin, waggling his eyebrows at Brianna.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Drake said.

Brianna nudged him gently. “Aw, it’ll be nice! A token to remember this by.”

“I would like that,” Savannah agreed. “Something to show Bartie what Uncle Drake looks like so he doesn’t forget you.”

“Oh, fine,” Drake conceded, rolling his eyes. Brianna could hear the softness in his voice despite his gruff act, and it made her glow with some sort of warmth inside.

“If only you had something nicer to wear…” Brianna trailed off, winking at Drake when he looked at her.

Drake arched a brow. “You’re talking about my suit. You want me to put it on, don’t you?”

“What a nice idea! I’ll get dressed up too,” Savannah said excitedly.

Brianna took Bartie from Drake and she and Maxwell kept him occupied while the siblings changed. They reconvened in the living room, and Brianna handed Bartie to Drake again. He was in a charcoal grey suit, the colour playing beautifully against his dark features. Savannah had changed into a flowing black dress with silver accents, and with Bartie in his little black suspenders, they all looked so… perfect. She stepped back with Maxwell as he pulled out his phone and started framing Drake and Savannah.

“Hmmm, it’s a little too dark in here. Let’s go out on the balcony so I can get more natural light,” Maxwell suggested.

“Isn’t this fine?” Drake asked.

“No, and I’m the photographer here, so do as I say.”

“But not as you do,” Drake added drily.

“You haven’t changed at all, Drake,” Savannah asked, tugging at his sleeve. “Come on.”

They got repositioned outside onto the balcony, and Maxwell snapped the picture with a fond smile. The sun was just getting ready to set, and the photos would likely turn out stunning.

“You can send it to my printer!” Savannah said.

* * *

They squeezed a few more minutes out of their visit, revelling in the stories Savannah was sharing about Bartie’s childhood. Drake was listening so intently, with a little smile on his face, and Brianna could tell he was so enamored with his nephew already.

“Here, Drake,” Savannah said before they left, calling him over to the corner of the living room.

“Oh. This is…” Drake’s face was shocked at first, but he broke into a smile. “Here, Brianna, take a look.”

She moved beside him, looking at the photo Savannah had printed of the family. They both looked so happy, and the smile on Drake’s face was priceless. “Aw, Drake, I always knew you were a total marshmallow at heart.”

“When it comes to family…” he trailed off, and Savannah finished.

“Even Drake can’t keep up the grumpy act.”

Drake laughed, and moved to hand the photo back but Savannah shook her head. “I want you to take a copy too. That one’s for you,” she said, motioning to it.

“Really?” he asked, touching the frame delicately, like the photo might shatter.

“So you can think of us and remember this happy day,” Savannah said, smiling at her brother.

“I hope I’ll get to see you more from now on too,” Drake said, and Savannah nodded slowly, a smile slowly forming on her face.

“I… I think I’d like that. I love you, big brother.”

“Love you too, sis,” Drake said, his grin overwhelming. “And you too, little guy,” he said, poking Bartie’s belly. Before they left, Drake pulled Savannah into another hug and kissed Bartie’s forehead. Seeing that made Brianna’s heart ache.

“Awww!” Maxwell gushed.

“Get in here, both of you,” Savannah said, waving Brianna and Maxwell over for a hug.”

“Savannah, I’m here for you any time,” Brianna said as she pulled away, giving Savannah’s arm a squeeze.

Savannah’s face brightened. “Thank you, Brianna. That means a lot. I haven’t had many people in my life lately. But I think you’re someone I’d like to get to know better.”

“Now we’d better get back before we’re missed,” Drake said regretfully.

“Good luck out there,” Savannah said.

“Thanks,” Brianna said, waving goodbye.

“Give the little guy a kiss good night for me!” Maxwell said, and Savannah chuckled. “Always, Maxwell.”

Together, Brianna left with Maxwell and Drake and rode back to the train. After a minute or two, Maxwell let out a huge sigh. “I think that went really well.”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook,” Drake said, shooting Maxwell a careful look.

“Huh?” he asked.

“You knew where Savannah was this whole time! You know how worried I’ve been about her!” Drake said seriously, his tone measured. Brianna could tell he was upset, and she wanted to rest her hand on his thigh… it was so close to her, but she had to resist. “You could’ve said something… at least dropped a hint hat she was okay!”

“Yeah… you’re right,” Maxwell admitted with a shrug. “I just didn’t know what to do. I’m really, _really_ sorry, Drake. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just couldn’t. It wasn’t my secret to tell. We’re… we’re still friends right?”

Drake’s face was stone, and Maxwell tugged at his collar. “You think about that for a while, and we’ll come back to it,” Maxwell suggested.

* * *

The rest of the ride was quiet, and as soon as they got to the train, Maxwell bolted to his room, leaving Drake with Brianna.

He started walking her to her room in silence. She let herself in, kneeling down to pet Winston, and as she stepped inside, Drake leaned against the doorframe and sighed.

“Well, here you are,” he said.

“Yep. Here I am.”

Drake was avoiding her gaze, tapping his fingers on the edge of the door. “Hey, Richardson…” he said slowly He met her eyes, and his were dark with emotion. “Thanks for convincing me to do that.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I…” Drake took a deep breath. “I want you to know… you’re a good friend, Richardson.” He gave her a sad smile, the kind of smile that made her heart thump, and he turned to leave. “Good night.”

“Drake… don’t go,” she said suddenly, swallowing. “I… I want you,” she said quietly.

He met her eyes, his face sparking with intrigue and surprise.

“Come on, Drake. You can’t tell me the feeling isn’t mutual…” she trailed off, letting her words hang between them. He shot a glace behind him at the empty hallway and stepped in, closing the door. Winston waddled up to him, sniffing at his feet.

“Richardson… you know damn well that it is,” he said sadly.

She smirked at him, the playfulness not reaching her eyes. “I know. So this all comes down to will power, huh?” Brianna could never resist him. She leaned closer to him, and he subconsciously bent down to her, closing their height difference. She was so close their lips were almost touching, and she could smell his musky cologne, feel his hot breath on her lips, sense the tension radiating from his body. He took a sharp breath in.

“You’re a model of restraint, Drake,” she whispered, her breath teasing his lips. The space between them was barely noticeable, and she felt dizzy with desire.

His breathy chuckled tickled her lips. “Don’t tempt me too far, Richardson. I’m only human.”

She stepped forward, pressing against him. Drake’s response was immediate. He growled in his throat, and her lips met his, kissing him deeply. Their kiss was passionate, but she moved against him, letting her tongue run across his lip, nudging his mouth open. Brianna moaned into his open mouth, and she felt the smirk on Drake’s mouth as she kissed him.

Finally, they parted, and he looked at her with his damned eyes. She could see everything he was feeling right now… it was like his emotions reflected hers.

“Richardson…”

He pulled her close again, spinning her so she was pinned against the wall. The action made her heart hammer in her chest, and she was breathing heavy. Was this it? Was this finally happening?

Drake’s mouth was all over hers, down her jaw, pausing at her neck, sucking, biting, licking. It all felt so good, she closed her eyes and let herself just _feel_. She felt his weight pushing against her, she felt how much he wanted her, she felt the passion, the wanting desire, in every one of his touches. She felt him pull away, and her eyes flickered open. He let out a groan, running his hand through her silky hair.

“You’re all of my weaknesses, you know that?” he asked her breathily.

Brianna laughed, a light, tinkling laugh. “It’s one of my charms. I’m sorry.”

“You make this all worth it, Richardson.”

The words left her speechless, and he gave her one of those crooked grins. “Now I really am leaving.”

“Just…” she paused. “Can you just stay for a minute? Can you just hold me?”

Drake’s face softened. “Of course.” He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She let herself rest her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart pounding. It was so tender, so sweet. She felt her eyes sting with tears, and she blinked them back. Drake was stroking the back of her gently, kissing the top of her head, rubbing her back… she felt so _loved_.

“I forgot how much you feel like home,” he mumbled, and she let out a sigh.

“Marshmallow.” She poked him in the stomach and he stepped away. “Good night, Drake.”

“See you tomorrow, temptress. Don’t forget, we’ve got a big night tomorrow.”

Brianna nodded. “You mean the bachelor party? I’m ready.”

“Good. I’m ready to, and I’ll be right there with you,” he promised seriously.

“Thanks. Something tells me that if I’m going to confront Bastien and finally get some answers, I’ll need all the help I can get.”

Drake closed the door quietly behind him, and she let out a long breath. She picked up Winston and cuddled him to her chest, her heart pounding.

He’d said she felt like home.

If that wasn’t the best feeling in the world, she didn’t know what was.

Like _home_.

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine: Walker, Whiskey, and Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Brianna crashes a bachelor party, confronts a possible enemy, plays a drinking game, and enjoys a lot of cheese.
> 
> **NSFW: Language, Light Sexual Content**

* * *

* * *

It was the day of the bachelor party for Liam, and Brianna was nervous as hell. This confrontation with Bastien was terrifying, and the only thing soothing her nerves right now was knowing that Drake was going to be there when the time came. Drakes’ loyalty was fierce, and although she felt like she could hold her own in most situations, having him on her side was reassuring. The more she mulled it over, the more impressed she was with Drake. After all, he adored Bastien and he hadn’t even hesitated to defend her.

She sat down to breakfast, reading a newspaper and aimlessly stirring her coffee. Brianna was trying to focus on the words of the newspaper, but she kept zoning out and daydreaming about getting into a fistfight with Bastien.

Maxwell entered the restaurant train car, pulling Drake’s arm. “Bree! There you are!”

“Good morning to you, too,” she said, blowing on her coffee as she eyed Drake. It was hard to look at him when just a few hours ago, he’d had her pressed up against the wall and was lavishing kisses over her.

“Oh, trust me, it’s a _very_ good one.” With a huge grin, Maxwell shoved Drake forward. “Ta-daaaaa! Look upon my masterpiece!”

She let her eyes run over Drake slowly. He was in a navy suit. A very nicely fitted navy suit. The blazer was unbuttoned, and underneath he wore an expensive looking dress shirt that was a dark, emerald green with a small black print on it. He looked… good. Really good. “You look good,” she said, her voice raspy. Drake gave her a dangerous look and she cleared her throat.

“Pretty great, huh?” Maxwell said with all the pride of a stage mom at a pageant. “Drake, I told you the compliments would be rolling in.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he drawled. “Thanks for the suit.”

“Only the best for my good buddy, Drake,” Maxwell grinned, his face falling flat. “We’re… we’re still buddies, right?”

“Don’t push it,” Drake said, but his lips were twitching like he wanted to smile.

“So is that the plan for tonight? Dazzle and distract everyone with Drake’s new suit?” Brianna chuckled, sipping at her coffee. She was trying to keep her eyes from blatantly ogling Drake, but it wasn’t working.

“Ha ha,” Drake shot back drily. “Actually, Maxwell will create a distraction for us while we confront Bastien.”

“Easy,” Maxwell said with a wave of his hand. “Distraction is my middle name.”

“Sound good?” Drake asked.

“I’m all good. But… why is Liam having a second bachelor party? He already had one in New York,” she pointed out.

Drake sat down next to Brianna, helping himself to a handful of grapes. “Liam wanted to give me and Maxwell the chance to plan something before the press got wind of all this.”

“Yeah, now we’re in the spotlight, so there’ll be the full security detail and all the men of the royal court and everything,” Maxwell said around a huge yawn. “So. Are we ready to go?”

“Wait a second. If I’ve got to get dressed up, shouldn’t Richardson have to out something frilly or sparkly on?” Drake pointed out, eyeing Brianna’s oversized NYU sweatshirt over leggings.

“I was about to, before you two showed up. I’m obviously not wearing this. I was just finishing breakfast,” she said, her voice sassy as she motioned to the coffee and the grapes that Drake was eating.

Maxwell gave a little shimmy. “Then we’re just in time to get you ready to paaaaaaarty!”

The guys walked her to the train boutique. Brianna insisted they didn’t need to come, and Drake tried to leave, but Maxwell told them it would be a bonding moment for them all, and it was going to set the vibe for the night. Inside the boutique, Drake lingered in the doorway while Maxwell started looking through racks of clothing.

“Any fashion advice?” Brianna asked Maxwell, and his eyes sparkled in excitement.

He whipped around to her, speaking fast. “The bachelor party’s gonna be at a classy speakeasy, so…” Maxwell held up two options. One was a slinky grey pantsuit thing, and the other was a sleek, black dress. “I think these are two good ones. Maybe this one is better,” he said, handing her the black dress.

Drake coughed, looking flabbergasted. “Uh, Maxwell? Isn’t that a little… um… well, revealing?”

“Bree can pull it off!” Maxwell assured him, and Brianna shot Drake a teasing wink as she flounced behind the curtain. The dress was more than a little revealing. It hit mid-thigh and it was low cut, past her breasts, with a panel of sheer black fabric to make it a little less scandalous. The dress was made of black sequins that caught the light every way she turned. It truly was a stunning outfit. It made her feel dangerous and sexy.

She stepped out in her new outfit, spinning once with a girlish giggle. “So… what do you guys think?”

“You look perfect!” Maxwell gasped excitedly.

“It’s really…” Drake’s eyes were wide. “Really… uh… wow… _wow_.”

“Give me a couple minutes to get ready, and I’ll meet you outside.”

* * *

“Let’s go gentlemen!” Brianna said, walking up to where Drake and Maxwell were waiting.

Drake looked at her. Her hair was still straight from last night, and some of the layers fell over her shoulder messily. Her makeup was sultry with a smoky eye and false lashes, and she felt very… well, sexy, honestly. She’d even slipped on black patent leather heels with a peep toe, and it gave her height a generous four-inch boost.

“Er… yeah. Let’s get outta here,” Drake agreed.

“Wooooo!” Maxwell yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to boost the sound.

Their limo ride was pretty short, thankfully, but Maxwell insisted on opening up a bottle of champagne and trying to get a game of truth or dare going. It flopped, but before Maxwell could get too disappointed, they were at the entrance gate to the compound.

“Okay, here comes the guard inspection. Be cool,” Drake told her.

Maxwell threw his feet up on the minibar, sipping languidly from the champagne glass. “I never _stop_ being cool.”

Drake rolled down the window and handed his invitation to a member of the King’s Guard. The guard eyed Brianna suspiciously, and she shot him a smile. “I’m with Drake,” she explained, cozying up to him and wrapping her arm around his.

“Richardson!” Drake hissed, and she cleared her throat pointedly.

“Ahem! Isn’t that right, darling?” She kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment, and when she pulled back, she saw his cheeks flush.

“R-right… darling,” he agreed.

The guard nodded. Drake leaned over to whisper in her ear, “Next time, warn me if you’re going to do something like that.”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” she whispered back, giving his ear a quick, discrete nip with her teeth.

“I…” Drake looked at her, shaking his head as his eyes smoldered. He leaned in once more, “Have I told you that you don’t play fair?”

The guard handed the papers back to Drake and cleared the limo to enter. Maxwell flashed them a thumbs-up. “Smooth work, team.”

“I’m glad that worked,” she laughed, relief flooding her as she sank into the seat. The limo rolled to a stop, and Maxwell leaned forward, rubbing his hands together.

“Alright, I’ll head inside first and make a show at being fashionably on time,” Maxwell suggested, gesturing to Drake, “nobody will suspect Drake if he’s late.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t lose yourself at the snack table,” Drake scoffed.

“No worries,” Maxwell waved his hand dismissively. “I’m a professional.”

“I’m still worried,” Drake mumbled.

“Agent Breakdance, breaching the perimeter,” Maxwell said in dramatic tones, stealthily stepping out of the limo.

Drake sighed. “That guy.”

“Are you and Maxwell still getting along?”

“Mostly.”

“Mostly?” she repeated.

Drake frowned, crossing his arms. “He knew where Savannah was. He knew how worried I was about her. And he said nothing.”

“He was helping her,” she said, leaning forward and resting her hand on his leg gently. “He thought he had to keep her secret.”

“I know,” Drake admitted, running his hands through his hair roughly. “But it makes me sick to think about how every day, he knew… he kept this from me… and he still acted like we were buddies.” He paused, and shrugged. “Anyway. I’ll get over it. We’ve got more important things to do.”

“Like think of codenames!” she clapped excitedly. “You could be like a King’s Guard agent!”

“I guess we’ve got some more time to kill,” he said reluctantly, though he looked vaguely amused. “What do you think my codename should be?”

“Grumpy,” she grinned.

“Come on,” he pooh-poohed, “I want it to be something cool like ‘Danger’ or ‘Thunderstorm.’”

“How about Agent Marshmallow?”

“Oh, no… don’t do this to me, Richardson.”

“Too late,” she giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Your codename is Agent Marshmallow.”

“Fine,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “If I’m Agent Marshmallow, you’re Agent—”

“Perfect?”

“Agent Bossypants.”

“That’s _Queen_ Bossypants to you.”

“Okay, I’m ready to go inside. Let’s go inside,” he said, moving to limo door.

“You’re on point, Agent Marshmallow,” she said, letting her words drip with a playful teasing tone.

* * *

The speakeasy was rich. It had a sumptuous look, and everything was so… masculine. There were finely dressed noblemen all over and they were eating steak, drinking alcohol, and socializing. It smelled like spicy cologne and cigar smoke.

“Wow…” Drake said, looking around.

“This must be everything you’ve ever wanted,” she laughed, nudging him.

Drake blinked a few times, almost like he was in disbelief. “Well, not everything, but we’re checking a _lot_ of boxes.”

“Sorry I’m keeping you from this,” she apologized, her voice small. This is the one event Drake would actually enjoy, and instead he was stuck with her.

“Don’t sweat it. It’s usually the company that makes the party and you’re better company than almost everyone here.”

“Almost?”

“Don’t push it, Richardson. Hey, wouldn’t it help us blend in if we got a couple of glasses of whiskey?” he asked, looking longingly at the bar.

“Fair enough, let’s go.”

Drake got a glass of whiskey for each of them, and he took a long sip, savouring the taste. “I think this whiskey is older than I am, and probably costs more than everything I own.”

She took a sip. It was rich and smoky, and surprisingly smooth.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“It’s amazing,” she conceded. “I like a good whiskey once in a while, and this is… pretty damn good. The best I’ve ever tasted.”

“Enjoy it. Whiskey like this comes along once in a lifetime.”

They sipped at their drinks for another minute until Brianna spotted Maxwell across the room, chowing down a steak as he talked to another noble. She could vaguely hear him saying something about how the steak was so good, followed by lots of… eating noises.

“There he is,” Drake nudged her, and she rolled her eyes at him in an exasperated annoyance. “I’ll go remind Agent Breakdance that he has a job to do.”

Brianna let out a surprised giggle as she watched Drake stride off towards Maxwell. She slipped into a shadowy corner, sipping at her whiskey.

“I don’t recall seeing you on the guest list,” a deep voice rumbled from beside her. Brianna jumped, a hand on her chest in surprise as she turned to see Liam. He was grinning, looking adorable in a burgundy sweater and dress pants. It was a shockingly casual outfit, but she could see his broad muscles under the clothing and something about the laid-back vibe of his outfit was endearing.

“Liam! Hi!”

“I supposed I shouldn’t be surprised to see you turn up here,” he admitted with a megawatt grin.

“Meaning?”

“I’ve learned to never doubt what you’re capable of,” he explained, and she giggled.

“I’ll have you know, Liam, that I’ve here of very official _business_.” Brianna straightened her very short dress out and threw her shoulders back in a mock dignified stance.

“Oh, I hope I haven’t interrupted anything.”

“Not yet, but I should keep a low profile,” she admitted reluctantly.

Liam looked around, pulling her into the shadows a little more. His touch on her arm was soft and reassuring. “Can I offer you any assistance?”

“No offence, but as the king you’re the most high-profile person in the room.” Brianna gave him a rueful smile, and he nodded solemnly.

“Good point. I wouldn’t want to ruin your cover.” He paused, contemplating his words. “Perhaps you’d better grab a cigar and a whiskey?”

“Very funny,” she teased, holding up her glass, “although maybe I’m fitting in more than I expected.”

Liam leaned in closer, clearing his throat and dropping his voice. “While you’re unexpectedly gracing my presence, I have a proposal for you. There’s a particularly magical spot along the Seine, a bridge with columns crowned by golden statues. I’ve been watching it for the past couple days, and around midnight, it’s completely deserted.”

“Sounds really nice.”

His eyes sparkled as he watched her. “Yes, it does. If you’ll have me, I’d like to take you away from al of this… from our enemies and the plots against us… and just have an evening with you in the heart of Paris.”

“Won’t you be tired after all this?” she asked, raising the glass of whiskey to her lips. She took another small sip, letting the smoky richness set her veins on fire.

“After all this, time with you will be air to a drowning man,” he reassured her with a small smile. “Which is to say that nothing would keep me from you. As selfish as that may sound…”

“Liam, even kinds need time to relax once in a while. No one can spend every moment worrying.” Brianna paused, a smile tugging at her lips. “Unless they’re Bertrand.”

“You’re right,” he laughed.

“When am I not?”

“In the spirit of relaxation, then, meet me later tonight if you’d like to enjoy a classic Parisian evening by the river.”

“And what would we be doing, exactly?” she asked him playfully.

“Consider it a… midnight street tour. We’ll have Paris all to ourselves while the rest of the city sleeps.”

Brianna couldn’t help a slow smile spreading as she imagined strolling on the streets, illuminated by the moon, stealing kisses in the night. “That sounds… amazing.”

“I’m glad you think so.” As Liam was speaking, she could see Neville and Rashad walking up to the dark corner where she was. “I hope to see you there,” Liam finished.

Neville gave a smarmy smile as he sidled up to them. “Ah, Liam. So this is where you ran off to.”

“And I see you have a woman at your bachelor party!” Rashad looked delighted, shocked, and appalled.

“Lady Brianna seems to have a tendency to show up at such events,” Liam explained with a laugh, looking at her fondly.

“Very funny,” she shot back.

Neville looked over his shoulder briefly, turning to Brianna. “Lady Hana isn’t also with you, by any chance… is she?”

“No… not right now.”

“Ah, a pity. I would enjoy seeing her again,” he said, sucking his teeth in disappointment.

Brianna smiled softly, making a mental note to let Hana know he said that. “Neville, I’m sure Hana would enjoy the chance to see you again.”

“Ah, that’s gratifying to hear,” Neville gave her an easy smile. Brianna could see Drake waving her over subtly.

“I think I’m needed over by the drinks…” she announced, moving away from the group. Before she left, Liam leaned closer and whispered to her.

“Good luck,” he said, and she gave him a secretive smile as she moved toward Drake. Once she got closer, Maxwell darted to the center of the room with his drink. He cleared his throat loudly. She set her drink down and got ready to sneak out.

“Ladies and gentlemen…” Maxwell announced, grinning until his face blanched. “Uh. Except there are no ladies here. Nope. None at all.”

The men in the room looked around, some of them giving a small chuckle as they focused on Maxwell. “I would like to propose a toast to our wonderful King Liam!”

Liam smiled, ducking his head appreciatively. “That’s kind of you, Lord Maxwell.”

“I am nothing if not kind, except dashingly handsome,” Maxwell boasted. As he continued with his speech, Brianna and Drake moved along the back wall quietly. Maxwell continued, “Let’s all take the time out of our celebrations to honour those who made these exquisite festivities possible, starting with the janitorial staff.”

Drake leaned in close as they were moving smoothly across the back wall. “So far, so good.”

“I’d also like to thank my tailor for creating the most comfortable pair of underwear, which I am giving you this speech in,” Maxwell said, giving his hips a little shimmy.

“That’s an interesting way to toast,” she whispered to Drake with a giggle.

“He’s giving it all,” Drake agreed.

“And lastly!” Maxwell called, just shy of a shout, “Let us enjoy our manly things… in harmony… or fisticuffs. To steaks and whiskey!”

As everyone toasted to Maxwell, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Bastien. He was pulling her and Drake aside, slightly out of the room into a little foyer area.

“Drake, I see you’ve brought a security breach with you,” Bastien said, motioning to Brianna good naturedly. “I know you two are close, but I’m afraid Lady Brianna will have to leave.”

“We need to talk to you,” Brianna said, her voice hushed but urgent.

“I’m afraid it’s leave or I’ll escort you out. Talking isn’t an option.”

Drake stepped a little closer, his voice harsh. “We mean _talk_.”

“Drake, I’ll escort you out too, if I have to,” Bastien warned. There was a warmth in his voice, but she could tell he was serious.

“Bastien…” Brianna took a deep breath and met his eyes pleadingly. “Bastien, we know it was you.”

“Yes, you know it was me who removed you from the party. Now, come along.”

“No. We know you were the one who paid Penelope to sabotage Brianna. I bet you were behind Olivia leaving court too,” Drake accused, shaking his head angrily.

Bastien opened his mouth, but he was hesitating. “This isn’t the time or the place for games.”

“Penelope confessed,” Drake said, eyeing Bastien seriously. “There’s no reason to play dumb.”

“I’m a servant of the crown. Why would I care who Liam chooses?” Bastien asked with a small sigh.

“Funny. That’s what we want to know,” she hissed in response.

Drake’s anger was evaporating, but his eyes wouldn’t leave Bastien’s face. “I keep asking myself why you’d do something like this, and it doesn’t make any sense, unless…” Drake sighed, his anger rising again. “Someone else must’ve had a hand in it. I want to know who.”

“Drake…” Bastien watched his friend sadly. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Please help us out here,” he pleased. “I know… I know you’re a good guy. You wouldn’t—”

“Dammit, Drake!” Bastien lowered his voice, his voice a rumbling hiss of anger. “I can’t!”

Brianna let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine, I’ll go.”

“We’ll both go,” Drake corrected, shaking his head angrily. Despite the tense environment, she had to admit it felt good to hear Drake say that. She’d never expected him to side with her—she still didn’t—but it _was_ an undeniably welcome gesture.

“Drake… I’m sorry,” Bastien said, looking away for a minute. “I didn’t want…” He took a breath, gathering his thoughts. “This wasn’t personal. I swear.”

“It feels pretty damn personal from where I’m standing,” Drake snapped. “You’re messing with Brianna’s life. That’s about as personal as it gets, Bastien.”

A voice came from behind them, and Brianna jumped, whipping around to see Bertrand with his arms folded over his chest, scowling so heavily his face was wrinkling deeply. “I step out for ten minutes and come back to chaos. What is the meaning of this prolonged disturbance?” Bertrand saw Brianna and his face registered shock. “Lady Brianna?”

“You.” Drake’s voice was a growl. He crossed over to Bertrand, jabbing a finger at his chest. “I found my sister.”

“Lady Savannah?” Bertrand asked, clearing his throat. “That’s splendid news. She is well, yes?”

“Like you’d care,” Drake said, his irritation like a rippling force around him.

Bertrand wasn’t getting it. He responded simply, “We all do. Her disappearance was quite a mystery.”

“She told me _everything_ that happened between you two,” Drake continued, and Bertrand’s jaw dropped. Bastien was watching them carefully, his eyes narrowed.

“I…”

“She was in love with you!” Drake shook his head bitterly. If they were anywhere else, she was sure he’d be yelling at Bertrand instead of speaking in a fierce but hushed tone that seemed to fill the air with venom. “How could you let her leave with her heart broken?”

“I… I tried to reach her!” Bertrand said, his face betraying his inner turmoil. “She disappeared from everyone, including me.”

Drake shook his head slowly, his eyes narrowing. “Not _everyone_. Maxwell knew.”

“He… what?” Bertrand looked to Brianna, as if to confirm. She gave him a small nod, unsure what else she should do. Lying wouldn’t do any good in this situation she didn’t think, but she wasn’t sure that being honest was beneficial either.

Bertrand looked around, catching Maxwell slinking back to an empty booth. He was close enough to have heard everything, and she had a suspicion he might’ve been eavesdropping.

“I… uh…” Maxwell raised his hands, palms out, in a defensive measure. At this, she could see Bastien tense up, like a panther ready to pounce. She supposed this was very much in the realm of his job.

“Maxwell Percival Beaumont! Tell me this man is lying!” Bertrand snapped.

Maxwell tugged at his collar. “Er… well…”

“Maxwell actually had the heart to support her, which is more than you ever did,” Drake scoffed.

“How?” Bertrand shot back with a scowl.

“You know my excessive spending habits? Well, I’d send most of it to her,” he explained sheepishly, looking to his brother with a tentative expression.

Bertrand let out a sharp sigh. “I knew it! You didn’t really purchase a dozen peacocks!”

“Well, the peacocks really did happen,” Maxwell explained and Brianna had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. It wasn’t funny, not really, but she was tense and nervous, and it just threatened to slip out. “That was a one-time thing, though,” he continued, “everything else was made up. The jet skis, the expensive wine… I’d hide the cash in our study until it was time to send it off.”

“Now you know where that extra money was going,” Drake pointed out. His tone was calmer, but his face was still etched in frustration.

Bertrand looked to Drake frantically. “I didn’t know she was in distress… what happened?”

She saw Drake drawing himself up, and she touched his arm, trying to bring him back from the brink of saying it, but he couldn’t be stopped.

“I don’t know, maybe she needed help raising _your kid_!”

The words hit Bertrand like a slap, and she saw the absolute astonishment settle onto his face. “A… a child… A child?” When did… Savannah… was pregnant?” His chin quivered. “I didn’t know. You have to believe me. I didn’t know.”

“Savannah told me you gave a nice long speech about how you two could never be together,” Drake explained.

“You don’t understand… the last time I saw her… what I said…” Bertrand was fumbling. Hard. Brianna had never seen him like this, she could practically see all the thoughts in mind racing a mile a minute as he tried to absorb all this information. In a small, sad voice, he said, “She misunderstood.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit!” Drake snarled, grabbing Bertrand by the collar. Despite Bertrand’s height, Drake still had several inches on him. To Bertrand’s credit, he didn’t look scared. Brianna felt frozen, rooted to the spot, unable to speak or act. It was like watching a play, or something on TV. It didn’t feel real.

“Unhand me,” he commanded.

“You broke my sister’s heart!” Drake gritted his teeth, the muscles in his jaw flexing. “You nobles think you can just play with us commoners and throw us away when you’re done. Well, this time, you’re going to have to answer for it.”

His hand clenched, and he cocked his fist.

“Stop!”

“Drake, don’t! Please!”

Brianna had stepped forward, touching Drake’s arm softly, and Maxwell had jumped out, trying to pry his brother from Drake’s grip.

“Out of the way! Let go!” Drake shook Brianna off and glared at Maxwell.

“Drake, is this what Savannah would want?” she asked him gently, touching his arm again. “All of you fighting each other?”

Like he was coming out of a daze, Drake slumped. He lowered his arm and took a shaky step backward, letting go of Bertrand. His face crumpled in shame, and he looked at Brianna, his dark eyes painfully sad.

“No…” Maxwell said softly, “no, she wouldn’t want that,”

Bastien cleared his throat loudly. He looked fed up and pissed. “That’s enough. All of you out.”

“Thank you, Bastien. It’s about time you restored order here,” Bertrand complimented him with a gracious smile.

Bastien scowled, facing Bertrand with a calm, eerie anger. “Including you.”

“What?” Bertrand looked appalled. “I’ve done nothing wrong!”

“This incident has already caused enough of a disturbance. Do you really need to embarrass yourselves further in front of half the court?” Bastien snapped, his eyes narrowed in anger.

Bertrand stuttered indignantly, “I…I…” He let out a sigh. “No. Come, Maxwell. We’re leaving.”

“I’ll, uh,” Maxwell started after his brother, looking over his shoulder, “I’ll catch up with guys later.” They walked out the door, and Brianna felt some of the tension unknot from her shoulders.

“Come on, let’s go,” Drake said quietly. She looked at his profile and her heart ached in her chest as she saw his crestfallen features. Brianna followed him out of the speakeasy, the fresh air hitting her like a rude smack. There was something comforting about the smoky, masculine smell of the speakeasy. Drake held the limo door for her and she slid in gratefully. He moved beside her, falling against the seat and tilting his head back.

She touched his hand softly, letting her fingers linger on his skin. His head perked up and he caught her eyes, his expression so… disappointed. It made her feel like crying. She could feel how upset he was with the situation, but also himself.

“Damn, Richardson. I’m sorry… I was such an idiot.”

“I’ve never seen you so worked up before… It’s been a rough few days,” she agreed quietly.

Drake shook his head roughly, his tone unreadable. “That doesn’t excuse what happened. I need to get myself under control.”

“It’s okay, Drake. I don’t think anyone blames you… I’m proud of you for stepping away.”

“Thanks…” he trailed off, shifting his gaze out the window. She could see his shoulder rise and fall, hear the almost silent sigh. It looked like the weight of the world was settling on his back. He turned to face her again, and she slipped her hand into his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“First the Beaumonts, now Bastien… can we trust _anyone_ here?” he asked, his voice dejected and so… unlike Drake’s usual attitude. Sure, he was often snarky, but there was often an underlying fondness in his quips. He’d be cynical, but sharp. This was just coming from a place of sadness. “I need to get away… away from this _two-faced_ world and all it’s _damned_ lies.”

“Where are you going to go?”

He gave a humourless chuckle. “I saw a dive bar on the way over that should have plenty of drinks and zero nobles.”

“Count me in.” Brianna rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand. “A drive bar sounds like the perfect cure for all this drama.”

“Really?” Drake’s expression flickered as he was caught off guard, but then his face brightened slightly. “Then let’s get out of here.” Drake gave new directions to the limo driver, and they were at the dive bar within a few minutes.

It was rustic, and slightly dingy, but it had a casual vibe and a few pool tables set up. There was even an old-fashioned jukebox, which Brianna eyed up immediately. It reminded her of New York, actually.

“Now this is more like it,” Drake nodded appreciatively, leading her to the bar.

“I didn’t expect an American theme in Paris.”

“Hey, I’ll take it. First round’s on me.”

“You mean you didn’t pick this place just for the ambiance?” she teased.

“Hah.” Drake eyed her, his lips twitching. He leaned against the bar and spoke with bartender for a moment while Brianna secured a booth for them. The faux leather was cracking and some of the stuffing was popping out, but it had a certain appeal. Drake came back with a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers. He handed her a glass and settled into the booth. “Here you go.”

Brianna watched him pour whiskey for the both of them, and she tapped his glass in a mocking cheers. She took a sip, trying not to grimace. This stuff was like liquid flames, especially compared to the rich, full-bodied whiskey they had earlier. She watched him over her glass as she sipped. “Easier than ordering pasta in Italian?”

“Hey, drinks are an even more universal language than food. Just point at what you want, they’ll pour it.” Drake topped off his quickly dwindling glass and leaned into the seat.

“How on earth did you spot this place? I didn’t even see it when we drove into the speakeasy.”

Drake laughed, his eyes warming. “It’s a gift. Drop me in any country and I can find you a dive bar.”

“Did you learn that on more solo expeditions while Liam was stuck in fancy parties?” she asked him, a smile playing at her lips. He seemed to already be loosening up so much, the tension slowly melting from his body, and it made her feel oddly proud.

“I’ve gotten used to being on my own,” he said with a shrug.

“Drake…” she sighed, leaning forward a little. “I wish I could’ve been there to keep you company.”

“You know what?” Drake’s eyes were on hers, and something seemed to shift in the air. She thought he’d crack into a lopsided smile, or make a joke, but he just stared for a beat. “Me too.”

Brianna swallowed, running her thumb over her emptying glass nervously. “Well, I’m here now, and you’re going to have a hard time getting rid of me.”

“Get rid of you, Richardson? Never.”

Her heart pounded as he stared at her. A moment passed. Another. Then he looked away, and she took a shaky breath.

“So… should we talk about what happened back there? At the speakeasy?” she asked, pivoting the conversation. “I’m sorry we never really got a chance to talk about everything after we left Savannah’s place. Judging from what happened with Bertrand, I guess you’ve been thinking about it.”

“Believe me, I wish I could _stop _thinking about it,” he admitted, his face falling. “I’m worried about Savannah every single day since she ran away. I never stopped looking for her.” Drake looked at Brianna with a frown. “I don’t know what’s worse. The fact that Maxwell knew where she was and didn’t tell me, or the fact that my own sister didn’t want me to find her.”

“Hey… I know it’s hard, Drake… well, actually, I can’t even imagine. But he was just trying to respect Savannah’s wishes.” Brianna gave him a sympathetic smile. “I know it sucks, but it’s what she asked him to do. He was trying to protect her. Isn’t that what you would’ve done in his shoes?”

A minute of silence passed as Drake considered her words. He sighed, drumming his fingers against the table. “Maybe you’re right. I just hate the fact that she thought she needed protecting from me. I know I’m not always the easiest person to get along with…”

“True.”

He gave her a warning look. “But I like to think I could’ve been there for her in some way.” Drake raked a hand through his hair, looking around the mostly empty bar. When he spoke, it was flat and pained. “After tonight, I’m starting to feel like I can’t trust anyone.”

Those words hit her hard. Selfishly, at first, but when she took a second to process the words, she felt Drake’s confusion, frustration, and sadness like it was her own. “Oh, Drake.” He looked up in response to her tone, and she reached across the table, touching his hand. “I know Bastien was like family to you.”

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “It wasn’t just that he was around for us when we were kids. When my father died… Bastien was the one who looked out for us. He drove us to the funeral. Told us stories about dad.”

_Fuck. _Brianna saw his eyes glistening and she swallowed thickly. If he started crying, she was going to turn into a sobbing mess. Drake cleared his throat roughly and took a swig of whiskey.

“I’m so sorry,” she said softly.

“Me too, Richardson. Me too.” Drake rubbed his face, looking exhausted. “I learned a long time ago that I couldn’t trust any nobles, but at least we had Bastien looking out for us from the inside. And now… I thought I knew him. Now he’s involved in the plot against you, Maxwell helped hide Savannah from me, and Bertrand’s a father.”

Brianna gave his hand a squeeze, smiling tenderly. “Drake, I know this is hard, but I’m here for you. You can count on that. No matter what else happens.”

He surprised her by returning the pressure on her hand, his skin hot on hers. Drake studied her face solemnly, his expression unreadable but faintly sad. Finally, after a long moment, he said in a heartbreaking voice, “You promise, Richardson?”

“I promise. Why do you think I’m here?”

“You… you mean a lot to me, Richardson,” he said roughly. “I’m glad you’re still on my side, at least.”

“Always. I mean, someone has to be,” Brianna chuckled. “Besides, I wasn’t going to let you spend tonight moping by yourself. I officially declare all courtly drama off limits until tomorrow. This is a dive bar, and we’re not gonna let it go to waste!”

“Does that mean… more drinks?”

“Very much so. And it means it’s time for…” she tapped her hands on the table, creating a fake drumroll, “a drinking game!”

“Oh boy.”

“You don’t even know what game it is yet!” she protested, rolling her eyes.

Drake sighed, but she could tell he was warming to the idea. “I have a feeling you’re about to tell me.”

“This one’s called ‘Never Have I Ever.’ You say something you’ve never done, and if the other person _has _done it—”

“They take a drink?” Drake finished questioningly.

“See? You’re a natural,” she smiled. “Whoever’s had the least drinks after three rounds wins.”

“I don’t know about this. You sure you want to go up against _me_ in a drinking game?” he asked with a raised brow, clearly amused.

“Drake, that sounds like a challenge,” she said, her tone saccharine. “And I accept!”

“It wasn’t…” He laughed, baffled. “No, never mind. You’re on, Richardson.” Drake topped their drinks off, and nodded to her. He seemed willing to move on to easier subjects, and she knew he’d have plenty of time to think about his sister. Right now, the best thing she could do was let him know she was here for him and then take his mind off of it.

“Alright, it’s your game, so you get to start.”

Brianna sat up straighter, thinking for a moment. How did she want to play this? “I guess I’d better make this first question count… okay, never have I ever been called Drake Walker.”

“What? Are you even allowed to do that?”

Brianna shot him a smug smile. “I play for keeps! There’s no rule against scoring easy points!”

Drake put on a scowl as he took a drink, shooting her a glare as he set the glass down. “I’ll remember that.”

“Good, because it’s your turn!”

“Never have I ever… been set up with someone.”

She raised her glass and paused. “Really? You haven’t?” Brianna asked him, tilting her head.

“Not even once,” he replied.

“I guess Maxwell and Liam aren’t the kind of friends who go around setting you up, huh? Or are you too busy chasing skirts to bother?” Brianna asked, shamelessly digging for information as her eyes glinted.

“They’ve usually got their own things going on… and I wasn’t much a of a player. I did okay, but no one ever really stuck.” Drake gestured to her glass. “Drink up.”

Brianna took a sip as Drake chuckled. “One to one. That’s more like it,” he said.

“Not for long,” she shot back. “Never have I ever worn a manbun.”

“Damn, Richardson. Do I have _any_ secrets left? Who told you? Was it Maxwell?”

Brianna clapped a hand over her mouth and laughed. “Ohmygooood!” She snorted, shaking her head. “Just a lucky guess! I can’t believe it!”

“It was right after Savannah left. I was going through a rough time.” Drake stared at her as she kept laughing, his lips twitching. “I didn’t have time to cut my hair!”

“Suuuuuure…” she taunted, reaching out and tugging a piece of his hair gently. They had been moving closer together in the booth and they were practically side by side now.

Drake gave her a crooked grin. “And in my defence, at the time, Maxwell and Liam told me that it looked good.” He raised his glass to her before taking a healthy sip.

“That’s two to one!”

“Whoa, hold your horses. This round’s not over yet. Never have I ever… gotten a tattoo.”

“Drake, you’ve seen me in a bathing suit,” she pointed out, and he shrugged.

“Am I wrong?”

Brianna rolled her eyes, but rose the glass to her lips. She took a healthy drink, and shot him a flirtatious wink when she was done. “No. No you’re not.”

She could see the wheels turning in his head, and his mouth popped open and then closed again. “Uh…”

“It’s on my hip.”

“What is… what is it?”

“A secret.” She watched him refill their glasses, the alcohol loosening her muscles. Brianna levelled him with a serious gaze. “Never have I ever… had a crush on Kiara.”

“Kiara?” he repeated, looking bewildered. “Really?”

She rolled her eyes. “Come on. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. When we built that bar and you had your shirt off, she couldn’t stop staring.”

_Neither could I, but that’s besides the point._

“Kiara’s not bad as far as the noble ladies go, but…”

“But?”

“But she’s not my type. So you’re out of luck this round, Richardson.”

“Final shot,” she said with a shrug.

Drake considered her for a moment. “Never have I ever eaten a deep-dish pizza.”

“Nice try!” Brianna pumped her fist victoriously. “But that makes two of us!”

“What? You’ve gotta be honest with me, Richardson.”

“I am!” she insisted. “You’re talking to a New Yorker, remember? Deep-dish is a Chicago thing.”

“Let me guess. There are no do-overs in this game,” he scoffed.

“Nope. You have to live with your mistakes.”

“Alright, that brings the score to a tie. Two to two.”

“Good game… should we have a tie breaker?” she asked, and he gave her a small smile.

“Sure, Richardson.”

“Okay, okay!” Brianna adjusted in her seat, letting her leg press against his. He felt hot to her, and her chest fluttered. Alcohol and Drake were always a dangerous mix for her. “Never have I ever… been a prince’s handsome best friend.”

“Hey! There’s more to me than just being Liam’s best friend.”

She grinned salaciously at him, leaning closer. “So you admit that you’re handsome?”

“You… I…” he stammered, shaking his head. “I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

“By being flattered… and taking a drink!”

A bemused smile played on his lips, but he took a drink. “Never have I ever… worn a dress to impress a commoner.”

Briana raised her brows. “Hmmm. You’re saying you’ve never done that?”

Drake rolled his eyes and she sipped at the whiskey. Secretly she was flattered that he noticed a detail like that, but also that he appreciated it. “Tied again, Richardson.”

“It’s not over yet. Never have I ever imagined someone in this room naked!”

The look on Drake’s face was priceless. She giggled with a tipsy hiccup. “Yes?”

Without a word, he took a long drink of whiskey, his eyes on hers. “You never go easy on me, do you Richardson?”

“Never,” she agreed with a smile. She wiggled in her seat, feeling incredibly turned on. Every time she was with Drake it felt like the air was rippling with tension, and moments like these were so intense it was like… well, like foreplay.

“Don’t look so smug. How do you know that this has anything to do with you?” Drake subtly looked to the bartender. “Maybe I’m thinking of him, the bartender.”

Brianna took a sly look at the burly, tattooed man pouring drinks. His fiery red beard took over most of his face, and when she turned back to Drake she shrugged. “I guess I’ll never _really_ know.”

“Exactly. Ahem. Now it’s my turn. Never have I ever taken advantage of a barn raising to stare at someone with their shirt off.” Drake’s smile was deadly, and his eyes flashed as he watched her.

“Hey!” she objected.

“Am I wrong?”

“You know, you could’ve kept your shirt _on_ that day…”

“Maybe I wanted you to look.”

Brianna’s mouth popped open in surprise, and she bit her lip and nodded once. She hid a smile behind a sip of whiskey, licking it off her lips as Drake’s eyes followed her tongue. He leaned back in his chair, letting out a sharp breath.

“Don’t get too comfortable. We’ve still got one more round!” she argued.

“You’re on.” Another splash of whiskey went into the glasses, and they glared at each other playfully. “Alright, Richardson. Let’s see what you got.”

“Never have I ever had a scandalous dream about the two of us in bed together,” she told him, her cheeks flushing as she said it. She couldn’t believe the words tumbled out of her mouth, but they did, and they were there.

Drake didn’t look surprised. “You really play for keeps, Richardson.” His eyes were dark with desire as he watched her carefully. “I’m kind of impressed.”

“A rare compliment from Drake Walker,” she deadpanned. “And the answer?” Her heart seemed suspended in her chest as he locked eyes with her. He deliberately raised his glass and took a long drink of his whiskey. Brianna literally felt a shiver of desire run through her body as her lips parted.

“I knew it,” she said breathily.

“Don’t get too cocky. You sure you don’t have to drink too?”

Briana blushed furiously. “Oh… uh…” She looked down at her glass and shook her head in amusement. She raised it to her lips, giving him a quick look before she took a drink.

“Final shot,” she told him, and he thought for a minute.

“Never have I ever regretted skipping fancy balls and events to hang out with a grump.” His words were neutral, but she could tell he was nervous.

Brianna shook her head slowly. “Never.”

“You sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure.”

Drake couldn’t help the lopsided smile that spread across his face. He looked down and studied his whiskey glass intently for a beat. “Okay, three points to two. Looks like you won this one, Richardson.”

“That’s it? You aren’t going to give me a hard time?”

“Not right now, anyways,” he chuckled. “You were right. This was way less terrible than thinking about everything back at court.”

“So what did I win?” she asked excitedly.

“Win?” Drake made a face. “I didn’t know we were playing for stakes.”

“House rules. You owe me something. The stakes are… a kiss.”

“Richardson…” he sighed, but she could see the longing in his eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

“God, yes. Please—”

He pulled her close, his lips finding hers in a longing kiss. She melted in his embrace. Drake’s hands rested on her exposed thighs, tugging her closer. After a minute, they parted and she felt dizzy and breathless. Drake was breathing heavier too, she noticed, and she looked up at him wordlessly, a dazed smile on her face.

“You don’t make this easy,” he said, his hands moving to cup her face lovingly. His thumb brushed over her lips, his fingers comforting on her neck and face.

“I dunno, it felt pretty easy to me…”

“Very funny. I mean, trying to control how I feel about you. I can’t.”

Brianna sighed, leaning into his touch. “Is that such a bad thing?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, dropping his hands slowly. They watched each other and he reached out to brush a strand of her hair out of her face, but he caught himself and lowered his hand again. “I’d be lying if I said I regretted it, though.”

“So would I.”

The bartender made his way over to the table to pick up their glasses. Brianna blinked a few times and looked around, noticing they were the only two people left. It was like the bubble of electricity that encased them popped as reality hit.

“He probably wants to close up,” she noted.

“Yeah. We should get going.”

Brianna shuffled out of the booth and moved to stand up, but Drake was already there, holding his hand out for her.

“I just wanted to say… thanks. For coming with me,” he told her. “I’m glad I didn’t end up drinking alone tonight.”

“Oh, Drake. You have to know that I care about you,” she said. “I could never leave you to deal with all of this alone. You’re important to me.”

Drake caught her lips in another kiss, his hands at her waist. It was tender, so loving, and when he moved away, she felt weightless. “I won’t pretend to understand why,” he admitted, “but I’m glad.”

His gaze lingered on her face until after a few moments, her forced himself to look away. He moved back further, taking his hands off her waist, and coughed. “Okay. We should get going, or we’ll both be asleep on our feet tomorrow.”

“You’re probably right.”

Together they strolled out of the bar and walked to the train. It was only a few minutes away, and squeezing every last second of their time together was so worth the walk in heels.

“Good night, Richardson,” he said at her door, and she kissed his cheek before slipping into her room.

Brianna sighed, collapsing into bed. Winston jumped up, snuggling next to her, and she pet his soft fur. He let out a pleased, snuffling bark. “Oh, Winston… I’m in such trouble bud. What to do…”

She wiggled out of her dress and hopped in the shower, tying her hair up so she didn’t have to re-style it for when she met Liam later. Brianna had a few hours, so she thought she’d relax and have a nap. The shower was hot, and the water stung her skin as the air grew thick with humidity. She lathered soap up, rubbing it into her skin. With a shiver, she felt her body thrumming in response to her touch. Brianna sighed and leaned against the tile, letting her eyes drift closed.

It felt like Drake’s strong hands were on her, his calloused skin palming her breasts roughly. She shivered against the touch, her lips parting as she imagined his hands skimming down her body. Slowly. Languidly. Brianna tried to imagine him pressing her against the wall as his hands skimmed down her body. She let out a helpless whimper as her fingers pressed against her clit. Her knees buckled and she teased herself before giving in to the waves of pleasure, clamping her hand over her mouth.

_Ho-ly. Sh-it. _

A few minutes later she sank into bed, slipping into a deep, dreamless nap; her limbs were weak and warm, and she felt content and dazed.

* * *

A few hours later, Winston was licking her face as her alarm bleated. She rolled out of bed groggily and slipped on some clothes, cinching a stylish black trench coat around her body. She clipped Winston’s leash and together they walked down the streets, moving to walk along the river where Liam said he’d be. She spotted him leaning against a stone railing overlooking the Seine. His expression was clouded, but when he heard her approach, he turned to her with a smile. There was something about the open way he always looked at her, like he was always so ecstatic to see her, that instantly boosted her mood.

“Brianna! And Winston, what a surprise,” he told her with a smile as he gave Winston a few pets on the head before straightening. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

He wrapped her in a tight embrace, resting his head on top of hers. His chest heaved with a sigh as he spoke. “After the bachelor party, I found Maxwell and he filled me in on your… mission earlier.” Liam’s voice grew tight. “To think that Bastien helped set you up…”

She pulled apart from him, searching his face. “Liam, are you alright?”

Liam gave her an apologetic smile. “Better, now that you’re here, but… I can’t stop thinking about everything that’s happened. I wasn’t sure if we should risk coming here. If the person behind this is so powerful that _Bastien _is afraid of them… are we really safe?”

“Oh, Liam…” she sighed. A shiver ran up her spine at his ominous words. His concern was adorable, although warranted, but she had to admit it felt good to have someone in his position of power on her side. Plus, it just felt good to have _him_ on her side.

“I don’t know how deep this goes or who we can trust. All I know is that I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you. The only way to keep you safe might be for us to leave.” He paused, shifting his weight uncomfortably. “Permanently.”

Brianna shook her head indignantly, growing fierce. “I don’t want to run. I want to fight this. If we run away, whoever did this wins. They’ll drag your name though the mud just like mine.” She paused and let a sigh hang in the air between them as her face fell. “I don’t like having this plot hanging over our heads, but the only way to be safe is to get to the bottom of it.”

After a moment, Liam nodded. “You’re right. Thank you, Brianna.”

“I know it’s hard, but no matter what happens, at least we’ll face it together,” she said, moving closer to him.

“I find solace in that, at least,” he agreed.

“There’s nothing we can solve right now, in the middle of the night, but we can still spend this time together.”

“I would like nothing more, Lady Brianna.”

She joined him at the railing and together they gazed out across the river. The streets were practically empty, just like Liam had promised, and her mind was wandering. The reflection of the city lights was stunning as they seemed to glitter in the water. She was still on cloud nine from being with Drake earlier, and she couldn’t focus on Liam in this moment. It made her feel almost sick with guilt, and she swallowed thickly.

Being with Liam was comfortable, in a way. It was practiced, and careful, but there was a sort of familiarity with him… Drake was exciting. Part of her worried that the excitement would fizzle out after time, but how would she know? Where Liam was open with her and never once to mince words when it came to them and their relationship, Drake was closed off, too afraid to say what he felt.

Truthfully, she hadn’t been so fond of someone or connected with them the way she did with Liam. He was literally all she wanted on paper, and it was hard to deny the mutual respect, connection, and friendship they had.

What she had with Drake… it was electric. Sometimes she felt like she couldn’t breathe without him, and she had never felt that way with _anyone_ before. Part of Brianna even worried that Drake wouldn’t ever believe in himself, or that she could want him like she did.

_Was Drake worth the risk? Was it even a risk? Did the thought of being with him scare her… in a good way? Would she regret being with Liam? Was the pressure of everything tied up with Liam too much? _

_When did life get so fucking complicated?_

Winston let out a little whine, and Liam pick him up and held him close to his chest, rubbing at his ears. Winston’s tongue lolled happily and Liam let out a content sigh.

"It’s so quiet…” she marvelled after a few minutes. “It feels almost like a dream… like we’re the only ones in the city.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I think it’s kind of weird,” she admitted with a chuckle. “As a New Yorker at heart, I think cities aren’t supposed to be this quiet! There should be cabs and music and way more people getting lost on the way home from clubs.”

Liam looked a little shell-shocked at her response. “Even New York City had to sleep sometime, doesn’t it?”

“If it ever got _this _quiet, I think that’d be a sign of the apocalypse.”

“Well, in that case, allow me to liven things up a little.” Liam set Winston down and moved down the bridge, holding Brianna’s hand gently. Just a little further down, there was a wicker basket sitting on the paving stones. Liam pulled out a small blanket from the basket and spread it out.

“A picnic?” she asked, her heart tugging at the adorable gesture.

Liam shot her a grin as he smoothed out the blanket and helped Brianna get settled. “I thought you might enjoy a few local delicacies. The kind they don’t serve at speakeasies.”

Liam rustled around in the basket and took out a bottle of champagne, glasses, a loaf of bread and several rural cheeses. She watched him set up everything up excitedly, and she tucked a smile away.

“Liam, how long have you been planning this?”

“Since our visit to the Eiffel Tower,” he replied smoothly. His gaze trailed off, and she followed his line of vision to the tower, glittering in the distance. “I’ve been to so many places in the city, but never the way you read about in stories. With someone you love. Taking moonlit walks together, climbing to the top of the Eiffel Tower…”

Brianna felt shaky at his impassioned words, but she shot him a weak smile. “Or taking the elevator?”

“Close enough,” he chuckled.

“Last night was incredible, and I didn’t want that to be our only night out in Paris.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

With deft movements, he grabbed a bottle of champagne and popped it, pouring out two glasses for them.

“You should teach Maxwell how to do that,” she laughed, and he grinned back.

“I think he _knows_ the easy way to open them, he just prefers a more dramatic touch,” Liam pointed out.

“Your method has its advantages… actually getting the champagne into the glasses, for one.”

He raised his glass to hers, meeting her eyes with a significant look. “To you, Brianna. The most unforgettable woman I’ve ever met.”

“To me,” she agreed lamely, laughing as she clinked glasses with him. His words fluttered in her stomach, and she felt so torn, like her head and her heart were in two different places. The champagne was cold, and there was a lemon and mint taste to the drink. “Zesty!”

Winston curled up next to them as they sampled the various cheeses on the fresh baguette. It was a quiet meal, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable or entirely unwelcome. Brianna popped a piece of bread with a swirling cheese spread on it into her mouth. “What is _that _one?”

Liam looked to where she was pointing, at a pungent cheese he had just unwrapped. “Epoisses. It’s actually banned on most forms of public transit. The odour tends to… linger,” he said with a smirk.

“Mmm,” she said after taking a piece and chewing it. “It tastes better than it smells.”

“I guess that’s why people still make it,” he pointed out with a kind smile. Together they finished their food and started packing everything up. Once they had rolled the blanket, Liam took the basket and she took Winston’s leash.

“I believe tradition requires that we continue our evening with a stroll,” Liam said in a fake authoritative voice.

Brianna giggled good-naturedly and looped her arm through his, giving Winston a gentle tug so that he’d start trotting alongside them. “That’s a tradition I can get behind.”

As they strolled, she let her mind continue to wander. Liam was keeping quiet too, and the sound of Winston’s little paws on the ground was adorable as he struggled to keep up with their long (well, _relatively_ long) strides. Up ahead, she spotted a lock looped through the railing. She nudged Liam gently, “Look!”

They veered off to the side, and she saw more and more locks along the bridge. Some of them were rusting and some sparkled and winked in the moonlight. “I’ve heard stories about those,” she reminisced.

“They’re supposed to be a symbol of commitment. Everyone who’s left one on a bridge trusted their love so much that they were willing to throw away the key,” he explained, his face lighting up, “which reminds me…”

Liam reached inside one of his pockets as he spoke. “Perhaps it’s silly, but this was one of my ideas for tonight. I brought a lock for us,” he explained, holding his hand out to show her.

“You did?” She took it from him, turning it over in her hands. It was a bronzed antique lock with an ornate key. “It’s beautiful,” she told him with a smile.

“Technically, you aren’t allowed to place these on bridges anymore, but that clearly hasn’t stopped everyone,” he chuckled, letting his fingers trail over one of the industrial locks. “And there’s something about you that makes me willing to bend the rules.”

He turned back to her, holding her hand with the lock in it. Liam’s eyes were serious as he met hers, and he cleared his throat. “Tu es l’amour de ma vie, Brianna.”

Brianna’s eyes stung with tears as they filled her eyes. She took in a shaky breath. The love of his life? “Liam, I have no idea what that means,” she lied, “but your accent is amazing!”

He blushed, his ears turning pink. It was such a delightful reaction, and when he looked at her again, she felt her heart hammer in her chest. “I spent a while practicing that one,” he admitted, “it means, ‘you are the love of my life.’”

“That was going to be my guess,” she laughed lightly, and Liam looked back to the bridge railing.

“So… shall we leave our mark on Paris?”

Brianna shook her head, feeling woozy. How could she commit to something that clearly meant so much to him when her feelings were swirling around and tainted with confusion? How could he expect her to? She supposed he was just excited, and eager to share his feelings, but he knew she had feelings for someone else as well.

“I don’t want to get the King of Cordonia locked up for vandalism,” she said, nudging him gently. Liam chuckled.

“It would be a Cordonian first… but you’re right,” he said, his voice thick. When he looked at her again, his gaze was intense. “I know how I feel about you, Brianna. I don’t need a lock on a bridge to demonstrate that. This can be just our memento.”

He handed the lock back to her, and she let her fingers close around the metal. “Thank you.” Brianna tucked the lock away in her pocket. She sighed softly, looking into his eyes. “And what if I wouldn’t mind another kind of demonstration?”

Liam reached out to touch her cheek, slowly stepping closer. “That depends on what you had in mind.”

“You could escort me home,” she teased. “This has been wonderful, but it _is_ kind of late.”

“Of course. I’d be happy to have the pleasure of your company on the walk home.” She looped her arm through his again as they started to walk back to the train. “Thank you for this little getaway, Brianna. Some time along with you was just what I needed.”

“I’m so glad,” she smiled at him. The whole night felt stilted and weird, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m lucky to have you.”

“You really are,” she laughed, bumping his hip as they walked. “Kidding. I’m the lucky one, Liam.”

“Perhaps we’re both lucky then.”

The streets were so quiet that their footsteps sounded too loud. As they made their way back, the sun started to rise so they stopped and watched as the sky turned from navy velvet to stunning oranges, yellows, and pinks. It was stunning, and she leaned against him as the sky changed colours. Liam wrapped his arm around her, keeping her warm, and Winston curled up at their feet.

Although he may not have noticed she was off tonight, there was something so sweet about how supportive Liam was. He was always there for her, and she treasured that quality in him. It felt like his love for her was enduring, and he’d never shy away from an obstacle in their way.

“I’m glad we got to watch the sunrise together. I didn’t realize it was so late… er… early?” she stumbled, but Liam laughed.

“It’s easy to lose track of time when I’m with you, Brianna, but we really should be getting back…”

“It was worth the lack of sleep, though,” she promised as they started walking again, retracing their steps back to the train.

Liam looked at her seriously, a smile playing on his lips. “Yes. It was.”

They arrived at the train car and he bid Brianna and Winston goodbye. She waved to him and led Winston inside, heading to her room. Was she the worst person in the world? What the _fuck_ was wrong with her? Why could she not just sort it all out? She was out all day, flirting and drinking with Liam’s _best friend_ and then she met up with Liam for a midnight rendezvous?

Brianna changed into an oversized sweater and a pair of sweatpants, scrubbed her face clean, piled her hair in a bun, and rolled herself and Winston up in bed, letting the exhaustion overtake her until she was woken up by a knock on her door.

She stumbled to open it; her bones felt weary with exhaustion. “Drake?”

“Richardson, I had a realization.” His eyes were alive with energy, and she felt her heart react to seeing his features light up this way. He stepped in and closed the door as Winston hopped off the bed and sniffed curiously at his feet. “There’s a very short list of people that Bastien would feel _compelled_ to obey, no matter what the order.”

Realization dawned on her then, and her brows furrowed as she looked up at him. “Drake, what are you suggesting?”

He lowered his voice seriously. “This runs all the way to the top. We need to investigate the former king and queen.”

“But… they’re still powerful royalty. How do we question them?”

“I checked the itinerary. You’re due for a tea party with Queen Mother Regina tomorrow. That’s as good a place as any,” he explained with a shrug.

“Oh my god, what if it _is _her? Then what do we do?” Brianna’s face crumpled at the thought of facing Cordonian royalty. “She’s still a powerful woman. How can I stand a chance against her?”

“You’ll have me,” he said seriously. The air buzzed around them with tension before Drake cleared his throat, “and more importantly, Liam. We’ll figure something out. He’s the king now. You just have to be careful, Brianna.”

Her ears pricked at the use of her first name, and he continued. “If the former king and queen _are_ involved… then you’re in more danger than ever.”

Of course, why wouldn’t it be a Cordonian royal family against her? Well, potentially.

It was like playing a game of chess, where her opponent had a grudge and she wasn’t sure if she was the queen or just a pawn. And everything was on fire. And her life depended on the game.

Bad analogy, but that was all she could come up with.

Checkmate.

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten: Treachery Over Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Brianna spills the tea, henny (or rather, sniffs out the spilled tea), goes camping, and helps herself to some fine Parisian pastries.
> 
> **NSFW: Language, Sexual Content**

* * *

* * *

After Drake left, Brianna had a quiet breakfast in her room. She took Winston for a long walk and even found a little park where she could throw a Frisbee around for him. When they made their way back, she started getting ready for the dreaded tea party. She’d twisted her hair into a braided chignon, letting a few loose pieces frame her face artfully. Her makeup had been carefully applied with soft blush and perfectly smoked out neutral eye shadow. Brianna wanted to look well put-together but not over the top, but it was a delicate line to toe.

As she was finishing her mascara, she heard footsteps coming up to her room and a heavy knock on the door. From the hallway a male voice sang out, “Rise and shine, queen-to-be!”

She rolled her eyes and called out to the empty room, “That’s got to be Maxwell Beaumont.”

“The one and only!” he called from the hallway. Winston let out a few happy barks, running to the door as Brianna opened it to let him in. “Ah, yes. My entrance is welcomed by the corgi’s choir!”

“You know it’s almost noon, right? I’ve actually been awake for hours.” She motioned to herself.

He took in her appearance, her sculpted hair and careful makeup and shrugged. “Oh, really? Great work!”

“Thanks…”

“So, are you ready for afternoon tea with the former queen?”

Brianna gritted her teeth. “More or less.”

“I know... she’s not your favourite person at the moment…” he trailed off, settling in an armchair. Winston jumped up and Maxwell started rubbing the corgi’s belly happily. His face lit up after a moment, and he looked at Brianna with excitement. “On the bright side, this could be the perfect opportunity to corner her and get your answers! At a public event, she’ll be caught off guard! She won’t be able to run off or dodge you.”

“Good point.”

“So… go get ready! We don’t want to be late!”

“I just need an outfit… I don’t have anything that I think is quite right. Can Winston come?” Brianna asked hopefully, watching as Winston’s ears perked and his tongue lolled out happily.

“I don’t think so,” he admitted sadly. “Luckily, I’ve arranged for Claire and Kevin to look after Winston again. When I’m not available, they’ve been doing a great job! He’ll receive all the attention, treats, and walks his fluffy little self can handle,” he cooed, kissing Winston’s little face.

“Thanks for doing that Maxwell.”

“No prob, Bree! Now, let’s get to it.”

* * *

Hana and Olivia were already in the train’s boutique when Brianna arrived. Maxwell had ducked out along the way, mumbling something about Winston. Olivia was sipping some champagne, her long legs crossed as she lounged on a chaise. She looked sleek and fabulous in a long black dress. Olivia’s hair was in an intricate looking half-up style, and she sparkled with silver jewelry. Her eyes flicked to Brianna and she yawned. “Really taking your time today, huh?”

“Good afternoon!” Hana chirped, pulling Brianna in for a hug. “Getting ready for the party?”

“Yep. Any ideas? You sure look great,” Brianna complimented her friend, and Hana’s cheeks flushed. Her long brown hair was tousled perfectly and pulled back into a soft, elegant braid and she wore a fitted white dress that flared out at her hips. It came to a modest knee-length, and it had the softest butter yellow lace overlay. If Brianna imagined a tea party, this was basically the outfit she dreamt of.

“Oh, thank you! Actually…” Hana smiled and stepped back, looking over her shoulder as she smiled slowly. She reached for one of the clothing racks and pulled out a gorgeous light blush dress with floral print. “I was thinking about this one for myself until I found my dress. I think this one would fit you much better… maybe you should try this one on!”

The dress fit well, and she had to admit it looked great. Brianna stepped out of the changing room and did a little twirl, making the full skirt of the dress flare out girlishly. She had tied the pink ribbon around her waist and added some pearl accessories from the jewelry rack. It wasn’t an outfit that she would typically wear, but for tea with the Queen it couldn’t have been a more perfect choice.

Even Olivia clicked her tongue approvingly. “Not bad.”

“I’m ready for anything,” Brianna agreed, “but especially tea.”

Hana clapped once excitedly. “Perfect! Let’s go.”

* * *

After a short drive, they made their way to the extravagant tea party. It was so over the top that Brianna actually gave an involuntary shiver of revulsion at the over the top décor. The china was all bone white with delicate floral print hand painted on, the chandeliers were shimmering and golden, doilies and lace were sprawled everywhere, and the scent of fresh cut flowers, tea, and candles burning everywhere made the air sickly sweet.

“Wow… I’m drowning in ruffles,” she mumbled to Hana as they walked in.

Madeleine overheard and gave a disapproving sniff. “I’m afraid that’s one of the finer points of an elegant event like this one.”

“Oh! Madeleine… didn’t see you there,” Brianna said.

“All the same, I heard what you said,” Madeleine snapped. She looked a vision of girlish beauty with her short, blonde hair and her fitted periwinkle blue dress with little white polka dots, but her tone was acid and her face was scrunched in anger. “To be honest, I wouldn’t expect you to appreciate it, Lady Brianna, so don’t strain yourself.”

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Brianna retorted sourly.

Madeleine smoothed her face and gave a tight smile. “Well, do try to enjoy yourself.” She sauntered off before Brianna could think of a snippy reply.

Olivia scoffed from behind Brianna. “I never liked her.”

“You don’t like anyone,” Brianna pointed out with an appreciative chuckle.

“True, but I _especially_ dislike her.”

“Oh dear,” Hana sighed gently, looking around the room. “Let’s get something to drink.” Hana led them to a table and the three of them settled down. A woman came by and poured steaming tea for all of them, and Brianna accepted her cup happily. She’d always liked a cup of tea, especially on those rainy New York mornings where she could curl up next to a window and get lost in a good book.

She took a sip and made an appreciative noise. It was a delicately blended Earl Grey with just a splash of cream.

“Mmm!” Hana’s eyes lit up as she sipped at her tea, “This is heavenly!”

“It’s a close match to the quality of Lythikos blend, but still not quite,” Olivia said, but Brianna noticed she was taking quite a few sips from her cup. As the ladies enjoyed their tea, Brianna spotted two familiar noblemen at the next table over.

Brianna leaned closed to Hana and gave her a subtle nudge. “Looks like your two most eligible suitors are here.”

“Oh!” Hana let out a soft gasp, her eyelashes fluttering as she tried not to open gawk at the next table. “I hadn’t even thought about running into them! I suppose I’d better to try to talk with them.”

“You’ve got this!”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence.”

Olivia cleared her throat loudly, shooting them a sarcastic smile. “You’ve got to stand out if you want to land one of them. This room is swarming with noble ladies. Try batting your eyes until the suitors are irresistibly drawn to you.”

“That’s not…” Hana looked to Brianna, her words sputtering, “…exactly… how things work.”

“No,” Olivia admitted with a laugh, “but it’d be fun to see how long you could keep it up.”

Brianna rolled her eyes and sipped at her tea. “Oh! I’ve got an idea! Hana should make a toast.”

“I can do that!”

At Hana’s agreeance, Brianna tapped her spoon against the edge of her teacup carefully. “Attention, attention. Lady Hana would like to say a few words,” Brianna announced.

Hana stood and raised her tea cup with a good-natured smile. “Thank you. I’m just so happy for Madeleine and Liam. I know they’re going to be amazing rulers.” A smattering of light applause rang out, and Hana waited with a polite smile. “I’m so grateful for how they’ve welcomed me into their court. I couldn’t ask for kinder hosts.”

“Hear, hear!” Rashad said with a grin while Neville clapped and called out, “well-said!”

As everyone toasted to the happy couple, both Neville and Rashad made their way over to talk to Hana. Brianna shot Olivia a look, proud that her plan worked out.

“Lady Hana, what a pleasure it is to see you,” Neville said warmly.

Rashad gave her an appreciative look. “Your outfit looks lovely today.”

“Olivia, we should socialize with some other ladies while we’re here,” Brianna said, standing from the table to give Hana some privacy.

“Of course,” Olivia agreed, standing and starting to follow Brianna away from the table. “Let’s engage in frivolous social conversation and witty banter.”

“We’ll have the wittiest banter,” Brianna added.

Olivia arched one of her eyebrows and shot Brianna a confident smirk. “Of course, I’m there after all.”

As they moved across the room, Liam was making his way towards them. “Well, hello. What a pleasure to see you here, Lady Brianna.” Liam let his eyes trail over her for a second and when he met her eyes, he was grinning. “You look stunning, as always.”

“Thank you,” she said, his compliment bolstering her spirits. “You do as well.” She was still extremely confused about her feelings, but it was almost impossible to evade Liam’s charm for very long. Besides, he looked impossibly handsome in a dark grey suit that he paired with a soft blue dress shirt. She noted the blue of his shirt matched Madeleine’s dress, and she loved how he coordinated with her but was similarly annoyed by noticing something like that.

“And Lady Olivia, it’s wonderful to see you as well. I didn’t know you’d be attending the events in Paris.”

“Well, you never know where I’ll turn up, I suppose,” she replied, her voice soft and sad.

“Is something wrong?” he asked in a lowered voice as he moved closer to Olivia.

Olivia shook her head, her flaming red hair shimmering as it rippled down her back with the movement. “No. You seem well. I’m glad for that. But I should go.” As Olivia turned to leave, Brianna held up a finger to Liam and moved closely behind her.

“Olivia, are you okay?” she whispered, and Olivia stiffened in response.

“He’s engaged to Madeleine and in love with you… I can’t help how I feel about him, can I?” Olivia whispered back, her voice cracking in sadness. “At least I still have my pride, just let me leave with it.”

Olivia walked out without looking back, and Brianna’s shoulders slumped. That stung. She knew it wasn’t directed towards her, but how selfish could Brianna be? She was seeing Drake alongside Liam when Olivia only hoped to have some of Liam’s affections. Brianna knew no one could help their feelings, but she almost wished she didn’t feel anything for Liam and that he could find what he was looking for in Olivia.

“I wonder what that was about,” Liam said, and she turned to see him standing and watching Olivia leave with a pained, concerned look on his face.

“I think she’s… dealing with some things.”

“I hope she’s able to sort them out. She’s been through so much.” Liam took in a breath and gave Brianna a thoughtful look. “Speaking of which, how are you doing?”

“I’m holding up okay,” she nodded with a slightly strained smile.

“Then I’m thankful for that. Is there anything I can do?”

Brianna gave him a gentle look, her face softening. He was so impossible caring and thoughtful. It shouldn’t have taken her by surprise, but it did at times. “Not yet,” she promised, “I need to do this for myself.”

“Is there no end to your strength?” he marvelled quietly, his blue eyes sparkling with admiration. That look… it literally made her knees week and she felt her cheeks heat up under his praise.

“What can I say, New York girls are tough.”

“Indeed they are.”

They smiled at each other, their eyes saying things that couldn’t be said in public, until a group of nobles approached where they were standing. Liam leaned closer to her and she smelled his clean, slightly spiced cologne.

“I fear our time alone is coming to an end… I’d better greet these guests, but if you need me, come find me later,” he told her.

She moved to kiss him and stopped, eyes widening. He gave her an understanding smile and she bit her lip, nodding to herself. “I will. Thanks.”

Brianna stepped away, letting Liam schmooze with his guests. She saw Kiara and Drake talking together by some petit fours not too far away, so she moved closer to them. Kiara looked the vision of lovely in a stunning white dress with swirling designs in pastel colours, her long, glossy legs exposed as the dress floated around her. It was such a juxtaposition against Drake’s worn jeans. In fairness, Drake was wearing a dark blazer, but underneath he wore an unassuming grey t-shirt and some of his chest hair was poking out from the top. Not exactly royalty tea part, but damned if he didn’t look good.

Drake was talking, and as she walked up, she could make out the tail end of their conversation. He sounded… heartbroken and incredulous as he said, “Savannah was taking French lessons for _months_?”

“Oh, yes. I really enjoyed teaching her. French is my favourite of all the languages I speak,” Kiara nodded enthusiastically. She moved closer to Drake and tilted her head, letting a flirtatious smile spread across her lips. “I’ve always found it to be such a _romantic_ language…”

“Hey, guys,” Brianna greeted them. She felt a little bad for interrupting, but she didn’t particularly like watching Kiara flirt with him. Not that she’d let her mind dwell on the unfairness of that for long.

“Oh, hello, Lady Brianna,” Kiara said flatly.

“Hey, Richardson.”

“Well… not to interrupt, but… I’m interrupting,” she laughed, looking to Drake nervously.

“Interrupting? Nah, you’re not interrupting anything other than a desperate search for something edible on this table,” Drake said, motioning to the delicate bite-sized assortment of desserts in front of them. In fairness, they had some of the tiniest macarons Brianna had ever seen. Literally they were the size of a large button.

“Yes, of course,” Kiara agreed tonelessly, “nothing at all. I’d… better go.”

“Oh, you don’t have to leave,” Brianna said, but Kiara was already speed-walking away. Brianna gave Drake an apologetic look. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Richardson.”

“You’re kidding,” she said, but he was looking at her blankly. “Isn’t it obvious that Kiara likes you?”

Drake looked taken aback. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, please,” she scoffed, but her tone was light. Part of her loved that Drake didn’t notice Kiara throwing herself at him. She had no right to feel proud about that, but… she did. Even after she told him a few times, like over a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’, he still didn’t seem to believe her. “She was flirting with you!”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t think I’m Kiara’s type,” he replied drily.

“You never know…” she let her voice trail off as she smiled mischievously at him. “Is she your type?”

He leveled her with a serious gaze. “Not quite, Richardson.”

“Good. You know you’re mine, right?” she purred, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Drake’s face flickered with surprise. “Richardson…” After a beat, a lopsided smile spread across his face and he looked down at her teasingly. “You’re cute when you’re jealous, you know that?”

“Believe me, if I need to stake my claim on you, I’m not going to be shy about doing it,” she told him, her eyes flashing.

“And what would that look like?”

Brianna moved closer to him, as close as she could get while still being in public with all the noble eyes on them. Her voice was just above a whisper. “I’m debating between a _very _public, _very _passionate kiss… and shoving Kiara into the petit fours the next time she flirts with you.”

Drake’s amazed laugh caught her off guard, and when he met her eyes again, he was grinning. Something had shifted between them, she wasn’t sure what exactly, but it made Drake more… open to the idea of a longer-term relationship with her after her name was cleared. He was more relaxed, more accepting of her gestures, and it was… incredible.

“As much as I’d love to see that, we both know you’ve got nothing to worry about,” he told her. His face grew serious as he drank her expression in, his dark eyes thoughtful. “You’re the only girl for me, Richardson.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, time and place. Don’t we have other things we should be talking about right now?”

“Like the fact you stick out like a sore thumb here?”

“Very funny.”

“Why _are _you here, anyway? Not that I’m complaining, but this seems like the kind of event you’d bend over backwards to avoid. I mean, these lemon squares are so tiny I think they’d fly away if I sneezed. Not to mention the excessive amount of doilies,” she motioned to the table which was covered in a weird lace tabletop with doilies on top of it.

“Oh. Well.” Drake rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I figured you might need some support today with the… er… mission. Not that I think you need me,” he added, frowning in thought, “but in case you wanted help… I wanted to be here for you.”

“Awwww… thanks Drake.”

“So… what’s your plan?”

Brianna glanced over to where Regina was surrounded by noble ladies. It looked like she was talking with Adelaide. She focused back on Drake. “We might need some backup. Maybe a diversion to draw most of the nobles away?”

“I’ll go find Maxwell,” he agreed.

“But I thought you and Maxwell…” she trailed off, looking at him with her teeth gritted in an awkward expression. Had she brought up a touchy issue? Well, yes, she knew she had, but had she just messed everything up?

“It’s for you.” Drake’s eyes were unreadable as he looked at her, as if that explanation was enough. Maybe it was enough for him. When she raised her eyebrows at him, his lips twitched and he continued. “I’m not going to let my personal gripes get in the way. Maybe you can see if Liam is available to help. Meet back here?”

“Roger.” Brianna moved away, searching the room for Liam as she hummed under her breath, her spirits sky high after talking with Drake. While she stared down the room, Penelope walked up to her.

“Hey, Lady Brianna…” Penelope greeted her tentatively. “I know you’re probably not very happy to see me again, but I wanted to find a chance to apologize to you for working against you.”

“Penelope, it’s okay. I’m over it,” she promised, unable to help smiling as Penelope’s whole face lit up.

“Really?” Penelope asked, and when Brianna nodded, Penelope let out a soundless little squeal. “This is even better than when I found out that a poodle and a schnauzer make a schnoodle.”

Brianna lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes at Penelope seriously. “Just promise me that you’re not going to do anything like that again.”

“I promise,” Penelope said, ducking her head ashamedly. “You’re one of my best friends here, Brianna. I’m never going to make a mistake like that again.” She let out a sigh and smiled weakly. “I should go. Kiara and Madeleine will be waiting for me.”

Brianna watched Penelope go, and she smiled to herself. Poor girl. As she turned away to search the crowd again, she spotted Liam standing by himself. She moved closer to him quickly, calling out (at a reasonable volume), “Liam!”

“Hello again,” he said, greeting her with an adorable smile.

“I may need your help,” she admitted, and he nodded seriously.

“Just tell me what to do.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Brianna had filled Liam in on the situation and brought him to where Drake and Maxwell were gathered.

Maxwell rubbed his hands together excitedly, “I’m here to save the day!”

“Tone it down, chief,” Drake shot back, his tone clipped and annoyed.

“Toning it down!” Maxwell agreed with a stupid grin. She’d always admired how Maxwell could let remarks like that slide and he didn’t seem to dwell on them. Though, she supposed, Maxwell knew he had broken Drake’s trust and Maxwell had years of dealing with Drake and his attitude.

Liam cleared his throat, subtly indicating to the men to stop and focus. “What’s our play here?”

“I need a distraction so I can talk to Queen Mother Regina away from the crowd of nobles,” Brianna explained, gesturing discretely to where Regina was standing, flanked by a dozen nobles.

“So we must draw a crowd,” Liam mused.

Maxwell perked up eagerly. “Dance-off? I’m feeling a dance-off. Drake, drop a beat!”

Drake let out an exasperated sigh, but Brianna could see his lips twitching. “Maxwell, we’re at a fancy tea party. Somehow I think that might _too_ distracting.”

“Right,” she agreed, “we need something that will get people’s attention, but not something that will stop the party in its tracks. I still need people around so Regina doesn’t run off or try to kill me or something.”

Liam bristled. “I’m not sure we should be putting you in such danger.”

“Well, that might’ve been an exaggeration,” she admitted with a chuckle. “What I really mean is… what’s one step down from a dance-off?”

“There is _one_ thing we could do… we haven’t done it since primary school…” Liam said slowly.

Drake’s face immediately twisted. “No,” he said quickly, shaking his head. “No.”

As horrified as Drake looked, Maxwell looked equal parts eager and wound up, like a kid on Christmas morning. “Do you really mean it?” Maxwell asked.

“Now I have to know,” Brianna said, her eyes flicking to Liam curiously.

Liam gave her a secretive smile and said, “The three of us were briefly in a singing quartet with Bertrand.”

“That’s… adorable. I can’t think of anything cuter than the four of you singing together as kids!” she gushed, looking to Liam as her mind imagined a tiny version of him singing his heart out. Then her eyes flicked to Drake, who was looking awfully flustered, and she shot him a covert wink.

“How about the three of us singing together as adults?” Maxwell suggested.

“That’ll be a close second,” she agreed.

“How about it, then?” Liam asked, looking around the group.

Maxwell gave a shrug, as if he didn’t care, but she didn’t miss the huge grin that spread on his face. “I’m always in for… pretty much anything, actually.”

“Is there no other way?” Drake asked desperately, darting a glance around. “Can’t we light something on fire, or critically wound Maxwell?”

“Remember, we’ve got to do this for Brianna,” Liam said.

Drake’s jaw twitched, and he let out a sigh that Brianna knew too well—he was going to agree. “Oh, fine. Fine. Let’s get it over with.” He turned to her, his eyes serious and his expression careful. “You are _not_ allowed to bring this up ever again.”

“Your request is noted,” she giggled, watching as the men took the center of the room. Maxwell was practically bouncing, and to his credit, Drake wasn’t dragging his feet or anything, despite the pained look on his face. Brianna hugged the wall, keeping one eye on Liam and one on Queen Mother Regina as she moved closer to her target.

Liam cleared his throat, smiling politely at the room as he waited for it to quiet down naturally. “Excuse me. If I might have your attention, my friends and I would like to provide a tribute to Cordonia.”

The nobles turned to their king and began crowding around. Brianna shot him a wide, excited smile, and Liam returned it easily.

In a surprisingly smooth voice, he started the song, “_Cordonia…”_

Maxwell joined in, deeper, “_Cordonia…”_

Lastly, Drake, whose voice was deepest (and shakiest) of all, his face twisted, “_Cordonia…_”

“_Land of apples, home of snow…” _Liam sang, looking to Maxwell who sang with a powerful zeal, “_Place where all good things grow…”_

Drake was gaining confidence, or at least becoming less embarrassed. “_Teach us all we need to know…_”

The nobles were drawing even closer, obviously delighted at this song. Brianna had to admit, they actually sounded pretty good. Adelaide and Regina were hanging back, locked in conversation, and Brianna tore her attention away from the singing trio and moved closer to Regina carefully. Part of her wanted to try to overhear what they were saying, but the threat of being caught was simply to embarrassing. Instead she cleared her throat, hoping to get their attention.

“Pardon me. May I join you?”

Regina gave her an uncharacteristically cold look, and her tone was biting. “Something tells me that even if I decline, that won’t deter you.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Brianna said, squaring her shoulders up. The Cordonian song in the background was almost like fight music for this confrontation. She let out an inaudible breath, trying to calm her nerves and remain neutral. “Queen Mother Regina, I need to speak with you.”

“Well, hello, dear,” Adelaide greeted Brianna sarcastically, but with a spark of warmth in her voice. “Anything you have to say to the Queen Mother you can say in front of me. We’re family, after all.”

“I really would rather say it in private.”

Regina sniffed, looking around the crowded room. “You’re not likely to get much more privacy than this, darling. Please, stop wasting all of our time and say what you have to say.”

“I need to know…” Brianna trailed off, her cheeks growing pink. “Why do you dislike me?”

“Dislike you?” Regina recoiled ever so slightly, blinking slowly. “Hardly. You’re not bad, in your commoner, New York-way. I’ve just never entirely seen you as the best queen for Cordonia.” She took a measured breath, eyeing Brianna carefully. “In fact, I’d reconciled myself to the fact that Alexander was going to choose you the night of the coronation.”

Brianna’s brows knitted together in confusion. If that was true… it complicated things. “Really?” she asked.

“Don’t mistake my meaning,” Regina added quickly. “I’m glad he _didn’t_, but I’d been prepared to accept it and make the best of it.”

_Ouch. Thanks._

Adelaide shot Brianna a conspiratorial smile. “Regina sure knows how to charm, doesn’t she?”

“I can be charming when I need to be,” Regina snapped at Adelaide.

“I suppose you just don’t happen to feel the need very often,” Adelaide said, and Regina rubbed her temples in exhaustion. Across the room, the song was winding down.

“_Cordonia…”_

_ “My home…”_

“_Sweeeeeet… hooooooomeeeeeee…”_

Regina looked to the singers, and back to Brianna. “It appears the entertainment is drawing to a close.”

“Wait! There’s one more thing I want to know. Just be honest with me,” Brianna shuffled closer and lowered her voice, “you conspired to put Madeleine on the throne.”

“Conspired? No.” Regina frowned slightly, then reconsidered. “Well, I suppose I did try to help her in my own little way… but I think it’s no more than what was appropriate, given her situation.”

“Her situation?” Brianna repeated.

Regina looked at her as if she was stupid. “Considering she was engaged to Liam’s brother, and her standing at court, I think a small amount of preferential treatment was reasonable.” The last noted of the song faded, and the nobles broke into applause. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m ready to leave this tea party. It’s been rather disappointing, if you ask me.”

“I think it’s quite successful,” Brianna said, motioning to the full room that was decorated to the most miniscule detail.

“The _one _request I made of the caterers is that they secure my favourite pastry for today, but there’s not one religieuse in sight!” Regina continued, as if she hadn’t heard Brianna.

“The party’s ruined,” Adelaide gasped. Her tone was dramatic, and Brianna couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or genuine. If it was sarcastic, it made Brianna like Adelaide just a _little_ more.

Regina looked at Adelaide with an intensely narrowed gaze. “No one asked for your opinion. Good day to you both.” With that, she flounced off.

_Huh._

Maybe Regina was more similar to Madeleine than Brianna had originally thought. Adelaide seemed to be reading her mind, as she stepped closer to Brianna and said, “Don’t mind her. She’s always been like that.”

“Have you known Regina long?”

“Of course. She doesn’t like to talk about it… but we _are_ cousins.”

“Cousins?” Brianna tilted her head as she studied Adelaide carefully. “How could you keep that a secret?”

“It’s not exactly a secret. I suppose it’s more like Cordonian courtly trivia.” Adelaide paused. “Though it wouldn’t surprise me if Regina _is_ trying to keep it a secret. She always thought she was better than me. Better than the rest of the family. Marrying Constantine only made things worse.”

“Wait, if you’re cousins… her son is marrying your daughter…”

“Liam isn’t Regina’s biological son. Neither was his brother,” Adelaide explained, and Brianna’s eyes widened in understanding. “Regina doesn’t have any children of her own… probably why she like to meddle with Madeleine so much…”

Adelaide blanched, and looked warily at Brianna. “Oh, hell, I probably shouldn’t be saying any of this.”

“Don’t mind me. I’m happy to talk.”

“Well, it’s been a delight Brianna. It looks like this party’s over, but I hope we’ll speak again.” Adelaide left her alone in the corner, but Drake, Liam, and Maxwell were already making their way over to her.

Maxwell looked over his shoulder and gave a great wave to the dispersing crowd. “Thank you all, my adoring fans!”

“I’m _really_ glad that’s over,” Drake said, and looked up at him. She mouthed ‘thank you’ and he nodded once, but she saw his ears going slightly red at her acknowledgment.

Hana joined the group with a polite smile. “That was a good performance.”

“Thank you, Lady Hana. Drake still has some notes in him,” Liam said playfully.

“And they should stay inside me.”

Maxwell sidled up to Brianna. “Any luck with the Queen Mother, Bree?”

“I got some information… but I’m not sure what it all adds up to.”

“There’s still the opera tomorrow. You might be able to get more of her then,” Drake suggested.

Brianna gave a defeated shrug. “I hope so.”

“Hey, you look like you could use something to take your mind off all this. How about a group camping trip?” Drake suggested. “The leaves are changing, and there’s a spot where we can see all the trees over the valley. Sunset included.” His voice was soft, and she felt herself being drawn closer to him.

“Wait… did you just suggest we do things? With people?” she asked.

Drake’s lips quivered with the hint of a smile. “I can take it back, if you’d like.”

“She’s teasing you, Drake,” Liam said, and Brianna bit back a laugh. Drake would have been stupid to not tell she was teasing, but it wasn’t worth pointing out. “Fortunately, there’s a break in the tour schedule tonight, so I can slip out for the night.”

“Are we allowed to just leave like that?” Hana asked, her eyes wide as she looked to Liam.

“I only need to notify a few guards, and we’re good to go. Nobody will miss us for a night,” Liam promised, catching Brianna’s eye. She remembered the conversation they had about Liam letting go of some of his responsibilities every now and again, and she was really touched that he’d taken that to heart.

“How about it, Richardson?” Drake asked, and she looked at him. His words said one thing, but his eyes added a whole different meaning. “We can escape for a bit.”

She’d be a fool to turn down this down, and she knew it might have been an idea tinged with danger, but she couldn’t help it. “I need a reprieve from all of this,” she agreed.

“I think we all do,” Liam said with a chuckle.

Hana let out an adorably restrained squeal. “I hope we see fluffy critters!”

“Let’s go then,” Drake said.

“Yay, camping!” Maxwell cheered, following after Drake.

Drake turned around and narrowed his eyes, giving Maxwell a hard stare. “Who said you were coming?”

“Of course I’m coming!” Maxwell insisted, trailing off weakly. “We’re… we’re all still friends, right?” Drake didn’t answer. “Right?”

“Maxwell, of course we’re friends,” Brianna insisted, shooting Drake a serious look.

“Yessss!” Maxwell gave a wild fist pump into the air. “I was worried I’d lose some more.”

“Uh huh,” Drake said flatly.

“Now, let’s hit the road! Well, let me go pack. And then we’ll hit the road!”

“And after we pick up some camping gear.” Drake looked over his shoulder at Brianna. “Unless you normally carry a tent with you?”

“Hmmm, that’s not a bad idea. With a tent, I could live _anywhere_,” Maxwell gushed, his face sparking with an idea. “Like inside the limo!”

“I don’t think you need a tent for that,” Hana pointed out.

Maxwell considered her objection for a moment, then shook his head. “A tent would complete the experience.”

“There’ll be no camping in the limo,” Drake said with a tone of finality to his voice. “Now let’s go. We’re losing daylight.”

* * *

One shopping trip, a quick stop at the train for everyone to get changed (lots of denim, layers, and even some plaid), a few hours of driving, and a long hike later… the group arrived at a cliff overlooking the ocean. Brianna was grateful to get into a pair of hiking boots and jeans for the trip, and there was something exhilarating about the hike. It felt like she was progressing physically, even if she couldn’t get anywhere on the investigation.

Brianna literally stumbled as soon as the view crested over the cliff. It was stunning, unlike anything she’d seen before. The water rippled softly below them for miles, and the sun was setting, painting the sky with golds, reds, oranges, and even a plum-like purple. It seemed to stretch on for ages, reflected in the water, and she was speechless. The mountain was covered in trees, all bursting into fall colours. Hints of green dotted in the trees, hidden in the bursting, bold palette of burgundies and oranges.

“It’s…” she shook her head, unable to find words.

Hana giggled. “Wow.”

Liam nodded, chipping in. “I can get used to this.”

“HEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!” Maxwell was shouting with his hands cupped around his mouth, listening proudly to the echo he’d just created. “Wonderful.”

Drake was already getting to work stacking up wood for a campfire. He was in a worn pair of hiking boots, faded jeans, and a heather grey long sleeve shirt… he looked picturesque, all masculine and woodsy.

“Drake, you should take in the view,” Brianna said, drifting closer to him.

He looked at her for a long moment, his eyes dark. She rolled her eyes playfully at him and nodded out towards the water. He shifted his gaze out to the sunset for a brief moment. “Yep, sure is nice.”

“Didn’t _you_ suggest coming here for the view?” she asked him with a chuckle.

“I’ll get to it later,” he promised. “Right now, I’d rather make sure we have warmth.”

Hana came closer with a gracious smile. “I’m okay with that. Maybe Drake’s caveman instincts are kicking in.”

“Protect and warm the tribe. I’m all over it,” Drake said with a quick nod.

Liam poked out from behind Brianna, touching her back softly. “This is how he gets when he goes camping. Best to let him have his way.”

She looked at Liam with a secretive smile. They both shared a sort of pride over Drake and seeing him in his element was kind of heartwarming. Brianna couldn’t help but notice Liam made a real effort to dress down for the trip, and he looked incredibly handsome in his rugged outfit. Where Drake’s jeans were faded, Liam’s were in impeccable condition; Liam’s hiking boots were new, bought on the shopping trip; and the cable-knit sweater he wore was the perfect shade of blue to compliment his eyes. It was oddly endearing to see Liam try his best to have a genuine camping trip while roughing it.

“Exactly,” Drake said, interrupting her thoughts. “This trip was my idea. It’s my responsibility to make sure you all survive out here.”

“Aww, we’d be fine on our own. I’m very resourceful,” Maxwell said.

Drake didn’t even look up from his work. “You’d be the first to go.”

“Really?” Maxwell stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. “Even before Hana?”

“Hey!” Hana protested, and Maxwell stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

Drake repositioned a few sticks and lit the fire. It started crackling, the sound inviting and serene in the quiet of the evening. Drake stepped back, watching the flames starting to lick at the wood. “There. It’s ready.”

Together they laid down blankets and a few cushions, settling around the campfire. Hana sprawled out snacks for everyone, handing Liam a bag of trail mix.

“Thank you, Hana,” Liam said, helping himself to a big handful.

Hana ducked her head a little. “The trip was short notice, so I could only pack so much.”

“Are you kidding?” Brianna scoffed, pulling food out of Hana’s bag. “Brie, sandwiches, and… is this hot chocolate?” She held up a huge thermos, and Hana smiled.

“Like I said, I didn’t have much time, so I just threw some things together…”

Brianna giggled, helping Hana pour hot chocolate into the plastic mugs she’d brought. “Is there anything Hana can’t do?”

“Aww… you’re too kind,” Hana said, doling out the hot chocolate and helping herself to a sandwich.

Maxwell leaned back, taking a hearty swig of his hot chocolate and chasing it with an enormous handful of trail mix. “This is the life. It’s just food, nature, and friends.”

“Sure,” Drake agreed numbly. Brianna knew this was hard for him, being here with Maxwell, but she was proud of him for putting aside those feelings (as best as he could) for the group.

Liam took a deep breath of the invigorating air and looked around at everyone. “I’m certainly happy to be with everyone. It’s liberating.” He let his gaze run over to Brianna, and his smile grew wider.

“I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else,” Brianna agreed.

They settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying their food and hot chocolate. Brianna noticed Drake looking out over the valley, and she moved closer to him. She leaned against him for a moment, giving his shoulder a little bump. “Finally taking in that view?”

“Now that the basics are taken care of? Yeah,” he said, his eyes never leaving the scenery.

“I never thought you’d be into the colour of leaves,” she admitted.

Drake shot her a sideways glance, letting a comfortable silence stretch between them before he answered. “I have good memories of my family and I raking up leaves in our yard.” He shrugged. “Honestly, it’s nothing special. But seeing this reminds me of them.”

“Awww. That’s sweet. Hopefully it’ll remind you of us too.” Brianna so badly wanted to touch him, but she couldn’t. She swallowed thickly. “We’re like your family.”

Drake looked at her, his expression unreadable. After a pause, he looked back to the sprawling trees. “Yeah, you kind of are.”

“But now I have to know… did you jump into the leaf pile?”

“I’ve never let a good leaf pile go to waste.”

“There are few things as satisfying as that crunch,” she agreed.

“I’m glad you know the joy.”

Hana made a noise and quickly pointed to Maxwell, drawing Brianna’s attention away from Drake. Hana was sputtering, and she finally managed, “Maxwell! There’s a thing on your shirt!”

“Nobody move! I can feel it…” Maxwell said, carefully picking off a green lizard from his chest. “Hey there, little guy. Did you come to join us?”

“Is that… a leash?” Hana asked, pointing to a piece of purple string tied around the lizard.

“I have so many questions right now,” Drake said, shaking his head.

“It’s a lizard?” Brianna squinted. “Nurture it into a mighty dragon, obviously.”

Maxwell’s jaw dropped. “I can’t wrap my mind around how awesome that idea is.” He held the lizard up higher, scrutinizing it. “How would you like to become an unstoppable dragon, little guy? Together, we will rule the world and demand ice cream as tribute.”

“Is it poisonous?” Hana asked, leaning forward slightly to examine the lizard.

Drake chuckled drily. “It’s a harmless lizard.”

Maxwell held out a finger out to the lizard, and the group seemed to hold their breath… until the lizard bit him. “Owww!”

“Sure. Harmless.” Brianna rolled her eyes at Drake. Liam chuckled.

“Yeah, well, let’s see you like being bitten!” Maxwell opened his mouth and bared his teeth to the lizard. The lizard looked at him, and Maxwell shook his head in admiration. “My god, he feels no fear. This must be the bravest lizard throughout the land!”

“Or, possibly, you’re not very scary,” Drake suggested.

Maxwell scowled dramatically. “Hey, I’m a terrifying menace.”

“You know…” Drake leaned back, studying Maxwell. “You’re not wrong about that.”

“Bree, do you want to pet him?” Maxwell offered the lizard out to her. She shrugged and shuffled closer to him, holding out her hands. The lizard felt cool in her hands, and she stroked it tentatively.

“You’re not so bad,” she told the lizard.

“I think he likes you,” Maxwell decided, taking the lizard back and setting him on the ground. “Go forth and conquer, little guy.” The lizard scurried into the bushes.

Drake stood and dusted off his pants, looking out at the sinking sun. “Alright, we’re almost out of daylight, so we should set up our tents.”

“What if we’ve never done that before?” Hana asked nervously.

“I’ll come help anyone who needs it,” Drake offered, and Maxwell bounced up, looking around eagerly.

“Let’s do it!”

Everyone got to work attempting to build their tent, and Drake helped everyone get set up as he skillfully set his own up in just a few minutes.

Maxwell stepped back, whistling lowly. “I knew I was an expert at this.”

“No, you don’t put that there,” Drake scolded, kicking at a weird pole sticking out of the ground. “And…” he knelt down, picking up a big piece of fabric from underneath the tent. “This is… wrong.”

Maxwell looked to Drake, his expression confused. “Then what’s this supposed to do?” he asked, holding the fabric out.

“That’s your _sleeping bag_,” Drake snapped.

“But isn’t a tent just one big sleeping bag?” Maxwell said, and Drake shook his head slowly before walking away.

Hana was sitting with her pieces out, studying them intently. Liam wandered over, kneeling down. “Need any help, Lady Hana?”

“I’ve got this!” she said cheerily. “It’s kind of like a puzzle, isn’t it? I think I can figure it out.”

Liam made his way over to Brianna. “How about you, Brianna?”

“With the tent?” Brianna motioned behind her, where most of the tent was set up. “I’ve got it! I’m practically a tent architect,” she bragged, putting the finishing touches on her tent. Liam watched intently, giving her a polite round of applause when she finished and dipped into a bow.

“It would seem you know what you’re doing,” Liam agreed. “I’m impressed. And here I thought I might be able to show off in front of you.”

“You’ll find another way,” she said flirtatiously, and his smile warmed.

“I hope I do.”

“I would have thought tent construction would be something that they teach you at the palace,” Brianna admitted, motioning to Liam’s tent which was all set up and standing proud.

Liam chuckled. “Drake’s taken me out camping enough times that I had to learn my way around a tent or else freeze to death.” That was a sweet thought, the two of them out camping. It sometimes slipped her mind just how close the two men were… although, if she were being honest, she tried not to dwell on it too much. It made her feelings that much harder to acknowledge.

Everyone rallied as the last of the light faded to help Maxwell finish his tent, but in the end only Drake was able to sort out the mess Maxwell had made and then correct it.

“There.” Drake stepped back. “It’s done, despite your ‘help.’”

“We make a great team,” Maxwell said brightly.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Drake said quickly. “Alright, everyone. Time to settle in. We head back first thing at dawn tomorrow.”

Darkness fell on the campgrounds and lights flickered from inside everyone’s tents as they settled in for the night. Brianna ducked inside her tent and got changed into her pajamas... well, her ragged NYU sweatshirt and a pair of leggings. She cracked open a book and read for a long time, until she could hear someone snoring from the tent next to her… it had to be Liam.

Liam snored? Brianna bit her lip as she chuckled, tucking her book away. She could hear someone chopping wood to add to the fire, and then a rustling as they went back to their tent. Brianna sighed. She should just go to sleep… but how could she when he was _right there_? Cautiously, she unzipped her tent flap and looked out. There was one light that was still on and based on the extra wood that was on the fireplace, she had a pretty good idea of who chopped it before going to bed and would still be awake. Besides, his tent was the nicest. Part of her knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t resist. She tip-toed across the campgrounds, silent as the night around her, and zipped open the tent flap and crawled in.

Drake’s face was vulnerable as she startled him. He whipped around, and her eyebrows raised, drinking him in. He only wore a pair of pajama pants, a worn set of grey drawstring pants that hung low on his hips.

“Oh…” she breathed, her eyes unabashedly drinking him in. “I’m glad I didn’t knock.”

“Richardson… what’re you doing here?”

“What does it look like?” she teased, licking her lips and letting a sultry smile play on her lips. “I’m here to seduce you.”

“What?”

“Isn’t this at least a little romantic?” she asked, moving closer to him. She pushed him down, gently, and cuddled up next to him, nuzzling into his neck. His arms wrapped around her, and she let out a contented noise. This was… amazing. It was so tender and loving. Drake took a deep breath, and she could feel his chest moving against her skin.

“Mmhmm. It feels good to be out here, with you,” he said, his voice quiet and thick.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. I wasn’t sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been pretty bossy with everyone since we got out here.”

“Bossy?” Drake asked, his voice raising. She put a finger to his lips, and he quieted down, but his tone was still indignant. “I’m just trying to keep everyone safe!”

“Yeah… by giving everyone tons of orders,” she pointed out gently.

He was silent for a beat. “I guess my dad always ran a tight ship when we went camping. Maybe too much of that rubbed off on me…” Drake sighed. “Sorry. I hope I didn’t ruin the trip.” He sounded devastated.

“To be honest, it’s cute.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she giggled. “In a very Drake sort of way. It’s adorable that you take it so seriously.”

“I aim to please,” he said. “Is there anything I can do to make your camping experience more enjoyable, Ms. Richardson?”

There was a playful lilt to his voice, and she sat up a little. Brianna drank in his expression, his body, and bit her lip. “There is one thing… you can kiss me.”

Drake leaned up on his elbows, shaking his head slowly. “Richardson…” He lifted a hand, bringing his thumb to her lips and tracing them lightly. She shivered under his gentle touch. “You know I want to,” he said, his voice a grumble of desire.

“Then do it.”

The conflict warred on his face, and she knew she shouldn’t make him do this. She shouldn’t be climbing in his tent, putting him in these positions, but it was impossible not to.

“Aw, hell,” Drake said. He leaned into her. His lips were hot on hers. His hand tangled in her hair, giving it a gentle tug to pull her closer. She gasped against his mouth and she could feel his smile as he kissed her rougher.

Drake’s hands slid down, pulling her waist closer to his. Brianna let out a little whimper as her hands ran across his bare chest. He was pressed so deliciously against her, she could feel his erection on her thigh and she desperately wanted him _now_. Drake adjusted so he was looming over her a little, and he started tugging at her clothes—until a noise outside startled them both.

“Bear! Bear!” Hana was shouting.

“Hana, it’s just me! It’s Maxwell! I was looking for a snack!”

Drake leaned his forehead against hers, a humourless laugh kissing her skin. “Next time we go camping, how about we do it without the rest of them.”

“I’m in,” she agreed, a little breathless. Her heart was racing, and she could feel his was too. “Not that I need a room full of candles and rose petals… but I guess this isn’t a good idea.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I’m sorry.”

  
  
“Don’t be,” he said, pulling her into another kiss. It was softer, and as he ran his tongue along her lower lip, teasing her, she sighed.

“You _sure_ it’s not a good idea?”

“Yeah. You know how bad I want you, Richardson, but I want _all _of you.”

She knew what he meant. Right now, her mind was split, and he knew that. She couldn’t promise him anything, and he knew that too. Brianna sighed and settled into the crook of his arm again. “Can I stay?”

Drake’s response was quick. “‘Course.”

“You sure?”

“Honestly, Richardson… you shouldn’t. But I don’t think I can make you leave, even if you wanted to.”

“True.”

They slipped into the sleeping back and wrapped a blanket around herself to not tempt fate too much. Drake held her in his arms all night, kissing her forehead and stroking her back. This was… heavenly. Part of her wanted to talk to Drake, to ask him something, or to kiss him again, but she also didn’t want to break the calmness of the moment. She felt loved and comforted, and she drifted off to sleep with pure contentment.

* * *

Early in the morning, Brianna woke up with a yawn. She was still entangled in Drake’s limbs, and she nudged her way out carefully. He was sound asleep, his breathing heavy, and she stopped to kiss his lips briefly. He looked so boyish when he was sleeping, the worry and snark gone from his face. Brianna edged her way out of tent quietly, putting on her flip flops, and started making instant coffee with the supplies Hana had brought.

“Good morning,” Liam said, and she jumped, turning to face him.

“Oh, hi! Sorry, you scared me.”

“My apologies,” he said with a gracious smile, and she waved him off dismissively. Realistically, she was only worried that he’d seen her come from Drake’s tent. 

“Want a cup of coffee? Maybe we can watch the rest of the sunrise?

* * *

A few minutes later they were settled further down on the cliff, sipping at the crappy coffee and watching the sun smoothly rise into the sky, colouring it pink.

“This is a pleasant surprise,” he admitted.

“I just wanted some extra time with you.”

“Lady Brianna, your boldness never disappoints.”

She cracked a smile. “Oh, good. I’d hate to be disappointing. So, does all of this camping bring back memories for you?”

“It does. Simpler times when Drake and I were able to get away from court for a night.” Liam smiled at the memory before turning his face to hers. “However, this particular trip has its merits…”

“Oh?”

“Your presence, for one.”

“I’m happy to be here. Did you have any camping adventures?”

Liam considered her question for a moment and then chuckled. “This is an embarrassing story, but the main one I remember is getting lost. I couldn’t have been more than eight or nine. Drake and I had snuck off to the woods by the palace to stay overnight. I got up to get some water early in the morning. I managed to find the stream by our campsite, but I got turned around in the dark.” His eyes glazed over at the memory, and he shook his head slowly. “By the time the sun came up, I was completely lost.”

“How did you find your way back?”

“Unfortunately, I didn’t,” he admitted.

“And yet, here you are, so you must have been saved…” she trailed off, and Liam smiled fondly.

“Drake found me.”

The sheer love in Liam’s voice really caught Brianna off-guard. Liam saw Drake as a brother, and it made her feel sick to think about her situation. It felt like a daily balancing act, trying to let herself explore her options while simultaneously stabbing Liam in the back. Once more, she was struck by how Drake must feel every time… well, every time he looked at her. She felt it too. Last night.

“He’d followed my trail out of the camp and found me wandering through the trees. I was over twenty minutes away from our campsite.” Liam’s voice grew faraway, like he was deep in thought. She felt the sadness as he spoke. “While I was stumbling around in the woods, I felt like I was utterly alone… but when Drake found me, I realized that even when I thought I had been alone, he had my back… whether or not I knew it. He didn’t tease me when he found me, just took me back to camp. When we got home, he never mentioned it to anyone.”

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Brianna felt her eyes fill with tears, and she discretely tried to dab at the corners of her eyes to catch them before they fell. What the hell was she supposed to say? To do? Every time Liam talked about Drake, she felt her heart flutter. Every endearing little story made her like him all that much more. And here Liam was, looking dashingly handsome, wanting Brianna more than anyone else in the world. And she wanted him, too. But was that enough?

“This has actually reminded me a lot of that trip. Not of getting lost, but of that feeling. Knowing that I have people I can trust and count on. People I care about beyond all the courtly drama.”

_People like Drake. People like me. People Liam should be able to trust._

“I’m glad we all came,” she agreed lamely.

“So am I.” Liam stifled a yawn and looked back at the tents. “But we should probably start packing up.”

“You’re right.”

Liam stood and helped her up, leading her back to the campsite. Before they got to the tents, Liam stopped and pulled her close. Brianna felt shaky with insecurity, but she didn’t know what else to do but go through the motions. He kissed her tenderly, sweetly, and she let herself rest against him. He always felt so secure, so right… it was easy to get swept up in the emotions of it.

“Good morning,” Hana greeted, stepping out of her tent. They moved apart and started packing things up, doling out coffee and trying to figure out who had to wake up Maxwell.

* * *

After a long ride back to the train, Brianna was unpacking in her suite and lavishing Winston with attention. Someone knocked on her door, and when she opened it, Hana was standing eagerly, seeming to vibrate with energy. She’d gotten changed into a simple, but elegant, pink sundress that floated over her caramel skin.

“Hey Brianna. I have an idea. I overheard the queen complaining about the party lacking her favourite dessert.”

Brianna nodded. “That’s right! She said she wanted a… religieuse, I think?”

“That’s right! I’m thinking if we find that dish before confronting her at the opera, you may be able to use it to get extra time with her. One of Paris’s most famous bakeries is nearby…” Hana trailed off, letting a secret smile play on her lips. “Why don’t you come with me, and we’ll pick up some sweets together? We can sample some of the best Parisian pastries, too!”

“I like the way you think. Crafty, yet also in a way that gets us delicious desserts.”

“It’s one of my many talents,” Hana agreed. “Shall we?”

“After you! Let me just get changed.”

* * *

  
“You look like Drake,” Hana giggled as Brianna met her outside, ready to explore the Parisian streets.

Brianna examined herself. She’d changed into a slouchy denim shirt dress, tied at her waist. She nodded slowly and let out a quick laugh. “I kinda do, huh?”

They made their way to the patisserie, with Hana pointing out local art excitedly. As soon as they stepped inside the patisserie, Brianna took a deep breath and sighed longingly. It smelled like sugary baked breads, and it was heavenly.

  
“Mmmmmm! It smells _amazing_ in here,” Brianna said.

“The head baker is one of the best in Paris,” Hana explained, pointing at some awards hung up on the walls. “I read her book, and she says that even the flavour and texture of a pastry are less important than the aroma.”

“I hope the rest doesn’t disappoint.”

“It won’t!” Hana promised, leading them up to the counter. There was an overwhelming array of sumptuous options behind the glass, all artfully arranged. Brianna spent a minute looking at everything, her eyes wide.

“So… which one is the religieuse?” she asked Hana.

Hana looked over the pastries, and nudged Brianna, pointing. “That one!”

It kind of looked like two oversized cream puffs on top of each other, but with a lot of pink icing and whipped cream decoration. Brianna ordered one and the woman behind the counter packaged it up carefully for her.

“It’s so pretty, I would almost hesitate to eat it,” Brianna said. Hana gave her a skeptical look, and Brianna held her hands out defensively. “_Almost!_”

“What are you going to get? The lavender macarons here are to die for. I’ve never tried the others,” Hana gushed.

“Drake may be my go-to for whiskey recommendations, but I trust no one more than you when it comes to baked goods,” Brianna explained, “so definitely the macarons!”

“Great choice! Let’s go sit.”

Once they got settled with their assortment of macarons and Regina’s packaged pastry, Brianna looked around the quaint bakery with fondness. “So Hana, how do you know about this place?”

“It’s my favourite pastry shop in the world,” she gushed. “My mother and I used to take trips to Paris to go shopping. We’d stop by this shop every time and get my mother’s favourite lavender macarons. It’s one of the few times we’d just relax and have fun together.”

“That’s a nice memory.”

Hana nodded. “When I was a little girl, she told me that if I could bake dishes as flaky and delicious as these, I’d be able to win any man’s heart!”

“That’s kind of sweet. Literally.”

“Heh. Sweet’s the entire point with pastries!” Hana broke off a tiny piece of macaron and chewed it thoughtfully. “I used to practice and practice my macarons, hoping to get them perfect by the time I found the person I wanted to win over. Growing up, I thought the domestic life sounded so romantic.”

Hana started to get lost in a fantasy, her tone growing dreamy. “You would meet someone and fall in love… and once you had each other, nothing else would matter.”

_Interesting._

“That’s quite a life you imagined for yourself,” Brianna said, watching her friend closely. “And now?”

Hana looked crestfallen. “Things have… changed. I thought I could be happy living the life my parents wanted for me, but now… I’m not so sure.” She paused, sighing softly. “Particularly after yesterday’s tea party.”

“How did things go with Rashad and Neville?”

“You know I have to keep up appearances, for my parents _and_ Madeleine. I just wish it wasn’t so awkward,” she said with a delicate shudder.

“You, awkward?” Brianna chuckled as she helped herself to a macaron. It seemed to dissolve on her tongue with a subtle lavender and honey flavour. “I have a hard time picturing that.”

“My courtly training makes it easy for me to _seem _at ease, but…” Hana struggled for the words. “Rashad is nice, but it feels like he’s only ever half there. He can’t completely unplug from his work. And Lord Neville is pretentious and self-centered. He never tires of droning on about himself.”

“Really? That’s awful.”

“Yesterday, he commented on how he’s happy to have finally found a ‘proper woman’ who knows how to give a man the care he’s due.”

“What a creep,” Brianna said with a roll of her eyes.

Hana agreed, but she shrugged, the movement small. “But spending time with him keeps me here.”

“I know, that’s why I’m all for it,” Brianna said, smiling at her friend. It didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Hana’s mouth popped open in a cute little ‘o’ as she blinked slowly. “You’re happy to see me with Lord Neville?”

“Happy? No. But we wouldn’t have moment like this without him, would we?” she explained quickly, tapping her macaron against Hana’s like they were drinking champagne.

  
“I suppose you’re right about that,” Hana giggled.

A comfortable silence settled, but Brianna couldn’t turn her mind off from thinking about Hana’s situation. “What happens after that?” she said finally. “I mean, do you really think you could be happy marrying someone like Neville?”

“I might have been able to before I met you, and everyone, but now… knowing how much more is out there? Hearing you talk, seeing your face light up when you’re talking the person you love? I’m not sure…” she trailed off, looking at Brianna helplessly.

Brianna bit her lip. She didn’t know exactly what to say. “Hana… have you thought about how you’re going to tell them?”

“I’ve been thinking of the most delicate way to do it… but I always imagine it going horribly wrong. Up to disowning me.”

Brianna made a sympathetic face at her friend. “They have to realize you can’t be who they want you to be.”

“I know…” Hana sighed, her shoulders heaving with the motion. “But they’ve been everything to me my entire life. I wouldn’t even know who to feel without them anchoring my very existence.”

“Well, let’s start there,” Brianna suggested, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table. “If you can imagine a world where you’re on your own… what do _you_ want?”

“I’m not sure.” Hana frowned, and after a minute she spoke again. “I suppose what I want is to try new things and figure out who I am outside of my parents’ expectations.”

“I have an idea!”

“What is it?”

“Call it an experiment. A personality experiment. Wait here!” Brianna moved her chair back and stood, smoothing her dress excitedly.

“Okay…” Hana trailed off nervously.

Brianna skittered over to the counter and ordered one of each type of dish. After a moment, she returned to Hana, laden with sweets. She set them down on the table and sank into her chair proudly. “Each of these pastries has a personality, right?”

“They do?”

“Humour me.”

“Okay, they do,” Hana said in an exaggerated way, but she was smiling.

Brianna motioned to the pastries. “So you try them all, try on their personalities, and see which one you like best!”

“You want me to define the course of my life with… pastries?” Hana asked slowly, lifting a berry tart skeptically.

“Baby steps, Hana. It’s an exercise.”

“Okay… what should I start with?”

Brianna nudged the chocolate cake closer to Hana. She took a fork and took a hefty bite. Hana hummed happily. “_This_ is comfort food.”

“It’s certainly a classic,” Brianna agreed. “So that would make you… traditional.”

“And rich!” Hana laughed.

“You _are _rich,” Brianna teased. “But I see your point… you have hidden depths.”

“How intriguing.”

“Maybe a professor sorts?” Brianna suggested. “Serious and full of knowledge.”

“Now, the religieuse.”

Hana pulled it closer, prodding it gently with her fork. “If I like this one, does that mean I have to join a nunnery?”

“Very funny.”

After a bite of the dish, and an extra forkful of the thick cream, Hana wiped at her mouth. “Oh, it’s lovely. So fluffy and indulgent.”

“Delicate,” Brianna agreed, helping herself to a forkful. “With hints of… rose?”

“Yes, you’re right!”

“So a girly girl’s dessert. Something very prim and proper.”

Together they helped themselves to another macaron, each picking a different flavour. Hana selected a green macaron and took a small bite.

“What do you think?” Brianna asked.

“Mmmmm!” Hana responded, and the girls giggled. “It’s so light and delicate.”

“I’ve always thought of macarons as a refined sort of dessert,” Brianna said, popping hers into her mouth and savouring the sharp, beautiful flavours of lemon and blackberry.

“And there are so many different flavours.”

Brianna mused for a moment. “So that makes them… adventurous?”

“Right, so if I pick macarons, then I would be poised, elegant, and intrepid?”

“Precisely.” Brianna gave her friend a small smile. “So? Which do you like best?”

“They’re all so compelling. I like the variety of the macarons, but the fluffiness of the religieuse, and the richness of the cake…”

“So you like them all!” Brianna waved a hand over the table. “Maybe you’re fated to be a prim, girly world adventurer who has unknown depths just waiting to be found.”

“She sounds so confident and interesting!” Hana enthused. “But… could I ever really be that girl?”

“If you ask me, you already are!” Brianna said, and Hana made a doubtful face. “Hana, you’re out here traveling the world with the Cordonian court, aren’t you?”

“True…”

“And I’ve never met anyone more composed.”

“You’re too sweet to me, Brianna.”

“_And_ the more I find out about you, the more I realize that I could spend forever talking to you and never get bored!” Brianna enthused.

Hana gave her a thankful smile. “In terms of a dessert, what would that make me?”

“A puffy pasty flavoured like mint with a dollop of frosting on top?” Brianna hazarded.

Hana scrunched her nose and giggled. “I hate to tell you this, but that sounds terrible.”

“Well, we’ll work on that.”

“What makes you so sure I’m a pastry at all?” Hana teased.

“Are you kidding? You’re far too sweet to be anything else.”

“Brianna…” Hana’s voice was soft, and she looked at Brianna with open vulnerability. Laughing, Brianna pulled the plate of cake closer and swiped a forkful.

“Mmmmm… sorry, I had to try some for myself!”

“Please, help yourself.” Hana pushed the plate closer to Brianna. “You’d _definitely_ be chocolate cake. You always know how to comfort me when I’m feeling down.”

“What are friends for?”

“You go above and beyond.”

Brianna smiled, and together they had a few more bites of dessert before Brianna spotted the clock. “I hate to be the one to call this adventure to an end, but we need to get to the opera house.”

“You’re right. Thank you for doing this with me.”

“Anytime! I had fun.”

Hana stood, picking up Regina’s dessert before handing it to Brianna. “Good luck today.”

“Thanks. It’ll be no easy feat cornering the Queen Mother.”

“You’re armed with a pastry! You can’t lose!”

As they walked back, Brianna was mulling something over. “Hey, Hana… earlier you said something about when I talk about the person I love.”

A silence settled between them, and she realized Hana was waiting for her to continue. “Um…” Brianna stammered. “You can see it on my face?”

“Oh, yes,” Hana giggled, smiling knowingly as she saw Brianna’s expression. “I like to think I know you well enough to notice these things.”

“I just…” Brianna let out a long, slow breath. “You said person. As in… singular.”

Hana paused, and then nodded. “I did.”

“Is it stupid if I ask who?”

Hana stopped walking and turned to her, smiling softly. “Oh, Brianna. I think you know who it is. I know you have feelings for them both, but… Brianna, are you okay?”

Brianna had started crying, the tears pouring down her cheeks as she wiped them away roughly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” She sniffed. “I just didn’t ever think my life would be this complicated. It’s just a mess. Honestly. Like, there’s something very real with Liam but it feels like my life would just never be the same. And he’s so… perfect! I don’t even understand how he can be so wonderful all the time, even when he has no reason to be. Plus, it’s a literal fairy-tale come to life. There’s something that makes me feel guarded around him, though. Like I can never fully relax.”

“Liam has had extensive training to always put on his best face, and that may make him seem more perfect than he is,” Hana offered.

“I know,” she sniffed sadly. “He’s got faults, but it just seems so wonderful with him all the time. But… at the same time, he picked Madeline. I know there’s a lot of layers there, but that really hurt. Selfishly I want to be his first priority, but realistically it has to be Cordonia. With Liam though, it’s always just been so easy to be with him. He makes it easy to fall for him, he says all the right things, he admires me, he strengthens me, he supports me…”

Hana’s expression was kind and her tone was gentle as she spoke. “But?”

“But Drake,” Brianna finished, giving Hana a sad smile. “It could have been anyone else… but it’s his best friend. Do you know how guilty I feel all the time? Even worse, it’s double guilt. I feel guilty for going behind Liam’s back, and then I feel guilty for making Drake go behind Liam’s back, too. And it’s even worse for Drake. I can actually see the pain it causes him, and I do it anyway.”

“I think you’re being a little hard on yourself, Brianna… and, for what it’s worth, I know Drake would never do something he didn’t want to. You’re certainly not forcing him to do anything.”

“Thanks, Hana.” Brianna tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and sighed. “With Drake, it’s just like… magnets, or electricity, or something. I know it’s horribly cliché, but I don’t know how else to describe it. Part of me wonders though, is that going to last forever? He doesn’t talk about his feelings very often, and especially the future. With Liam, I know exactly where I stand, but with Drake… it’s complicated. And then I wonder, am I chasing something for some sick reason that doesn’t have anything to do with him? Is it just a temporary thrill?”

She almost regretted saying that, but now that it was out in the open, she couldn’t take it back even if she wanted to. Hana appraised her carefully before speaking.

“Brianna, I don’t think it’s a temporary thrill. I see the way he looks at you. The way he’s always looked at you.” Hana’s lips curved into a knowing smile. “And knowing Drake… he doesn’t look at _anyone_ like that.”

Brianna felt shaky and weird. “Shit, Hana, I’m so sorry. Just dumping this all on you…”

“Oh, stop that.” Hana pulled her into a hug. “You’re under a lot of stress right now. You’re the strongest person I know, but even you have limits.”

“I just feel like… like a bad person,” Brianna admitted, and Hana clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

“You’re human. You didn’t ask for any of this.”

Brianna gave her a shaky smile. “Thanks, Hana.” She took a few deep, shaking breaths and then straightened herself out. “Okay.”

“Do you want to get a drink and talk more about this, Brianna?” she asked, her deep brown eyes empathetic.

“No, it’s okay. That… outburst helped,” Brianna chuckled. “We have an opera to get to.”

“If you’re sure. You can always come find me if you want to talk more though.”

“Thanks Hana.”

“Brianna?” Hana pulled her friend into a sweet hug. “You’re not a bad person.”

“Thank you,” she replied softly, pulling away from her friend and feeling a warmth in her chest. Even though she wasn't any less confused, she felt lighter than she had in days.

* * *

A few hours later, Brianna and Hana made their way into the opera house atrium. It was a stunning chamber of elaborate marble and gold, with statues everywhere and dark red upholstered benches. It was stunning, and Brianna felt out of place despite getting ready all afternoon. Her hair was carefully pinned in a sleek updo, her makeup was perfectly applied, and she’d chosen a sleek dress in a dark plum colour. It had a floating sheath, a slit up the leg to show off her strappy black high heels, and it was cut modestly. She paired it with simple gold jewelry, and even Hana had been impressed with the final product.

Maxwell spotted them and waved them over to where he stood, next to an enormous ivory staircase. “Bree, if you want to talk to the Queen Mother, now’s your chance!” he said as she approached.

She looked around, trying to spot Regina. “Where is she?”

“She’s waiting for the boxes to open. I’ve arranged for no one to bother you for a few minutes,” he explained. “King Liam will be waiting for you in box five afterward.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Rustle your bustle, Bree!” Maxwell cheered, somewhat quietly.

Hana patted Brianna’s shoulder reassuringly. “I’ll help Maxwell give you some privacy. Good luck!” Hana handed the boxed religieuse to Brianna and gave her a winning smile.

Maxwell looked offended as he turned to Hana. “‘Good luck’? This is _the theatre_. I think what Hana means is ‘break a leg.’”

“Thanks, either way. I’m nervous as hell,” Brianna admitted.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Brianna. I believe in you,” Hana said.

“Yeah, you’ve got this. All you have to do is catch her off-guard,” Maxwell suggested.

“Any advice on how to do that?”

“If it were me, I’d gain her trust by pretending to lose to her at something… probably a rap battle,” he said after a moment. “Then I’d gain her respect by beating her at something else.” Maxwell frowned in thought. “Probably also a rap battle.”

Brianna caught Hana’s eye and choked back a laugh. “Uh huh…”

“I’m not sure we have time for that much rapping,” Hana said delicately. “Oh! Maybe try to bring up Bastien and see how she reacts! If she’s really working with him, bringing his name up out of the blue may throw her off. She’ll know that you know.”

“I like that!” Brianna enthused, her eyes lighting up.

“So that’s a no on the rap battle, then?” Maxwell asked, frowning. “I’m saying ‘rap battle’ a lot, aren’t I?”

“Sorry, Maxwell. Hana’s got this one. Good brainstorm, everyone! I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Break a leg!” Hana said with a cheeky wink.

Brianna moved over to a deep magenta couch set into the wall. Regina was perched on the edge, her eyes scanning the crowd.

Brianna felt her knees grow weak as she tentatively approached Regina. As her heels clicked across the marble floor, Regina’s eyes flicked to Brianna and she stared at her, flitting her eyes to take in Brianna’s appearance from her styled updo to her appropriately expensive shoes.

Brianna felt like Regina was a jungle cat, a panther or something, and she was a wounded gazelle.

It seemed like game over, but she supposed it wasn’t over until the fat lady sang.

  
  
And, right now, it was quiet.

* * *

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven: Besotted Billiards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an opera! Brianna gets some information for her investigation, watches an opera, visits a library, and racks ‘em up.

* * *

* * *

****   
  


_Alright. I’ve just got to get Regina to admit that she sabotaged my reputation. No pressure._

Under Regina’s scrutinous gaze, Brianna shot her a dazzling smile. “Hello, Your Majesty.” She dipped into a low curtsy.

“Lady Brianna.”

“May I wait with you?”

“By all means.” Regina motioned to the other side of the couch. Brianna took a seat, letting herself sink into the cushions. They were luxurious but too comfortable. Brianna wondered if she’d ever be able to stand up now that she had sunk so far into the plushy comfort. She turned to Regina, holding out the beautifully wrapped pastry box.

“I brought you something,” she said, offering it to Regina.

“Oh?” Regina took the box and untied the silky ribbon. She opened it and her face softened.

“I remembered you mentioning it at tea yesterday,” Brianna said, and Regina allowed herself a soft smile.

“Oh, how thoughtful.” Regina looked around and took a small bite, but a glob of cream burst out the side and fell onto her dress. “Oh!” Regina put the pastry back in the box, and wiped the glob of cream with her finger, discretely popping it in her mouth. She saw Brianna watching with curiosity, and Regina smiled. “Far too delicious to let it go to waste.”

Brianna returned her smile, feeling more confident. “I won’t tell if you won’t. So—”

“Lady Brianna, while your guiles have improved since you first arrived, I have been around long enough to know that you are seeking more than my company.” Regina eyed Brianna carefully. She was direct, but her tone wasn’t angry.

“I… I don’t know what you mean!” she stammered, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

“Come now, it was even more obvious at the tea party. You’re investigating me, aren’t you?”

“What? I…” Brianna fumbled, and then sighed. What was the point in denying it? “Yes.”

“I know nothing about this alleged plot against you.” Regina straightened, regaining her ramrod straight posture. “To be quite frank, a part of me wanted to see you succeed.”

“You did?”

“A small part,” Regina emphasized with a twinkle in her eye, “but it was there nonetheless.”

Brianna shook her head in bemusement. After a beat, her brows furrowed in confusion. “Wait, how did you even know I’m conducting an investigation?”

“I may no longer be the queen, but I still have eyes and ears throughout the court to keep me apprised of all goings-on. In any case… regardless of my feelings toward you personally, I could see how much Liam cared about you.” Regina smoothed her skirt, looking at Brianna. Regina seemed slightly uncomfortable, and Brianna realized she probably wasn’t used to talking openly like this. “I made no secret of my favour for Madeleine, but had she not been a contender… you would have had my support.”

“Really?” Brianna hesitated. “Even over Olivia?”

“I know, more intimately than most, the leaden weight of the crown. When Liam’s brother abdicated, Constantine was more relieved than disappointed. My feelings were… more complicated.” Her mouth twitched at the memory, and something clouded her expression. “We both knew that Liam was better suited to be king, but that didn’t mean it was what he wanted.”

“Are you saying that Liam didn’t want the crown?”

“It’s difficult to say _what _he wanted,” Regina admitted. She looked… wistful, almost sad. “He wouldn’t open up to anyone after his brother left. Not until the brothers Beaumont appeared at court one day with a hopelessly naïve young woman from New York in tow.”

Brianna bit her lip, feeling a bit stung. “Hopelessly naïve?”

“So we thought,” Regina mused. “But it was clear that Liam saw something else.”

“Then why did you favour Madeleine?” she asked, hating how pathetic she sounded, but unable to not ask the question.

Regina’s body language shifted, and her tone was steeped in light annoyance. “Do be practical, Lady Brianna. My utmost responsibility is to Cordonia, not to Liam or to _you_.”

“If it’s about responsibility over family, why did you choose your own cousin’s daughter?”

The words hung, heavy in the air, but Regina seemed relatively unfazed.

“It’s true that Madeleine is my kin, but that is hardly why I supported her. Who would you have chosen? A foreign newcomer just learning the ways of court and governance, or a woman born and bred for the role?” Regina lifted her shoulders in a delicate, almost imperceptible shrug. “However, compromise is one of the regency’s best tools. Your scandal provided an opportunity to teach Liam that lesson. That is why I pushed him to accept the… arrangement that Madeleine had proposed.”

Brianna took a shaking breath, her eyes trained on Regina. “You mean…”

“That Madeleine might have Liam’s alliance and the crown… and that you might have Liam.”

Her heart was pounding slowly—a contradiction, but it was true. It was like… a slow dread, spreading through her body. Was Regina saying what she thought? Had she brought Brianna here, as a consolation prize?

“In exchange for making the decision to prioritize his kingdom, I would do what I could to bring you back to court, and to him.”

Brianna took a moment to process this. “So _you_ are the reason I was allowed back at court?”

“Surely you thought it strange that you were tossed out one moment and welcomed back the next?” Regina said coldly. “That was my doing. Perhaps you ought to be thanking me, rather than questioning my motives.” She paused and the faintest hint of a smile was on her thin lips. “Although, it didn’t take much convincing. Liam was bound to listen to his father and select Madeleine regardless.”

“The king wanted him to pick Madeleine?”

“He was more adamant about it than I was. Stability, above all else, he said.”

Brianna’s mind was racing. Had they been suspecting the wrong royal this whole time? She cleared her throat softly. “Wait, one last thing. Your Majesty, can you call Bastien for me? I saw someone suspicious outside.”

“And you’re just mentioning this now? What did you see?”

“There was a man wearing all black circling the opera house, and a car with tinted windows across the street.”

“That seems perfectly mundane… but one can never be too careful. I’ll have my guards look into it,” Regina said.

“Your guards? I really think it should be Bastien.”

“My person guard is perfectly equipped to deal with the situation. Not to mention far more likely to do as I say,” she said with a slight teasing lilt to her voice. “The fact of the matter is, Bastien has always been closer to my husband than he has to me.”

Brianna’s shoulders slumped. This wasn’t working… and now she had more suspicions than ever. “Really? Did something happen between you two?”

She took a moment to choose her words, smoothing her skirt while she thought. “He was very loyal to Liam’s late mother. Although he’s been respectful to me since Constantine and I married, I don’t believe I measure up to my predecessor in his eyes.” Regina allowed herself a wry smile.

“Are you saying you can’t give Bastien orders?”

“I can, but I wouldn’t waste his time on a non-essential matter like this. Honestly, I try to avoid making requests of him.”

“Oh…”

“In any case, I have my own guards and servants to carry out my wishes. Speaking of which…” A staff member in a formal black suit approached Regina and bowed. Regina turned to Brianna. “Ah, that would be my escort to my box. I’m afraid I must take my leave of you.”

The staff member held out an arm and she grasped it, rising from her seat. Regina turned back to Brianna before she left. “Lady Brianna…”

“Yes?”

“I can’t say how this will all play out in the end, but… I hope you find the answers you seek.”

Brianna didn’t know what to say, so she dropped her head slightly. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” She watched as Regina went up a set of stairs towards a wing of private boxes. With a bit of a sigh, she stood as well and adjusted her dress. She made her way up the stairs to Liam’s box, where he stood and held the curtains aside so she could enter.

“Lady Brianna.” He greeted her warmly, his smile dazzling. He looked impeccable in a crisp, clean black suit. It was tailored to fit him so well, and it enhanced his classic good looks. She must have been staring because he cleared his throat softly. “It’s always a delight to see you.”

“I’m not so sure about that. I have some bad news,” she said, lowering her gaze.

Liam studied her face intently, reaching out and tilting her chin up so he could meet her eyes. His smile faded as he saw the sadness in her eyes. “What happened? Did you speak to Regina?”

“Yes. She wasn’t the one who hired Bastien.”

“You’re… sure?” he asked slowly, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

Brianna shrugged. “She isn’t particularly close to him. She would’ve used her own guard to carry out her orders.” She shifted her weight to other foot, a nervous fidget. Her eyes searched his as she spoke slowly. “There’s only one other person Bastien would answer to, Liam… your father.”

She saw Liam’s face cycle through shock, anger, and confusion. He sank into one of the chairs in the private box slowly, his face unreadable as he processed what she said. “It can’t be…”

“I’m so sorry, Liam,” she said, sitting next to him and taking one of his hands in hers. She rubbed his skin slowly, her eyes filling with tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why would he do something like this?” Liam asked angrily, looking up at Brianna, his expression fierce.

“Honestly, I don’t know why and I don’t care. Does it matter? It doesn’t change what he did.” Brianna let out a sharp exhale, her anger bubbling over. “There’s no good reason for framing me or for keeping us apart.”

“You are right about that. I just need to understand why he did this. What he was planning.”

Brianna leaned back in her chair slightly, blowing a raspberry. “I don’t know. Maybe he thought I was a threat to you.”

“You, a threat?” Liam looked at her with such unabashed affection it made her legs feel weak. “You’ve been my rock throughout all of this. From the first day I met you, you’ve been an inspiration. My father should’ve been able to see that.” Liam rubbed his face, clearly agitated. Brianna’s hand hung limply in Liam’s lap, and she felt lonely without his touch. “Apparently he’s not the man I thought he was.”

“So what should we do?”

“We need to speak to him alone. To tell him what you know and find out what his plans are.”

Brianna met his eyes, and so much passed between them it made her heart pound in her chest. “Is he here tonight?”

“No, unfortunately not. He might not be king anymore, but he still has social and political obligations that keep him busy.” Liam sighed in frustration, leaning forward so his forearms rested on his legs. “We might have to bide out time for a little while, but as soon as we get any chance to confront him in private…”

“We’ll take it,” she finished for him, and he nodded seriously. After a few moments of silence, Liam stood and looked out over the edge of the box, taking in the audience below.

“Maybe it’s a good thing I’m stuck here for the rest of the night. I don’t know what I’d do with myself without the distraction.”

“Liam, are you going to be okay?” she asked him quietly, and he opened his mouth to answer. His usual confidence flickered in his hesitation, and he swallowed.

“I… I have so many questions for my father, but Brianna…” Liam moved to sit with her again, gathering her hands in his. “All that matters to me is that you’re safe. We’re one step closer to unraveling this scheme against you.”

“Are you sure?” she said, her face etched with worry and her tone sad.

“I am. And I know that it will be easier for both of us once we have some answers.” The opera lights flickered off and on, off and on. Liam shot her a rueful smile. “But that will have to wait, for now. The show’s about to start.”

“I know I should go find my seat, but I don’t like leaving you like this…” she trailed off, touching his leg and giving it a squeeze.

Liam gave her a small, hopeful smile. “Well… you could always stay here.” He swept his hand toward the luxurious booth. “We’ll have it all to ourselves, and since it’s a private box… we’re guaranteed not to be disturbed.”

“Madeleine isn’t coming?”

“She is indisposed tonight… there was an issue with out travel arrangements, and she insisted on taking care of it herself,” he explained.

“Well, I would hate to leave you here all alone…”

“Indeed,” he murmured. “I don’t know quite what I would do with myself.”

“Wait… are you inviting me to watch the show with you, or… something else?” she asked him, her eyes flashing as a smirk spread across her lips.

Liam shot her a smile, his gaze lingering on the slit on her dress, the dark purple fabric contrasting against her creamy skin… it looked tantalizing, inviting. “I thought we might continue what we started on our last date. I… haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since then.”

“I can’t turn down such a generous offer. Not when the view is so incredible from up here,” she said, waving her hand to the box. “And… I think we could both use the distraction.”

“Best view of the stage in the house,” he agreed.

“How did you score a booth like this?”

Liam chuckled as they got settled, and he turned to her. “Royalty does come with its privileges.” He marshaled his thoughts for a moment before speaking again. “Though privacy is a double-edged sword. Sometimes it’s a relief, but sometimes it can be…”

“Isolating?” she suggested.

“Very. Which makes me even more glad to have you here.”

The orchestra was doing their final round of tuning and the low murmur of the audience below was slowly fading. Brianna wasn’t sure what to say, but she didn’t want to stew on her problems all night, so she opened her mouth to say something, and then she faltered. Finally, she managed, “Liam, I don’t want to let your father ruin this night for us. I just want to have a nice time at the opera with you.”

“There’s nothing I’d like more,” he assured her, and she could see his shoulders relax. “I know… why don’t we start over? Take this from the top.”

“Okay,” she giggled. Brianna exaggeratedly adjusted herself in her seat, pretending as though she’d just arrived. Liam put on an expression of astonished delight, and it was so over-the-top she had to bite back a laugh.

“Ah! I’m so glad you received my invitation, Lady Brianna.”

“As if I’d turn down the chance to see you, King Liam,” she replied smoothly, shooting him a gracious smile. “I appreciate you saving me a seat.”

Liam looked at her seriously. “You’ll always have a place by my side.” She gave him a little smile, and he grinned back. “Is there anything I can get you before the show starts?”

“I’d love a drink,” she admitted, and he nodded seriously.

“Of course.” He got up and ducked his head through the box’s curtain, exchanging a few words with an usher outside. Liam got settled in his seat again, and a few moments later an usher entered and handed Brianna a glass of sparkling water with a bow.

“Good service,” she said, taking a tiny sip. Ugh. She actually hated sparkling water, but she felt bad not drinking it after requesting a drink.

“The benefits of a private box,” Liam agreed. “Is this your first time seeing an opera?”

“Actually, I’ve seen a few,” she said, relaxing into her seat comfortably. “A friend of mine used to work the box office at the New York Met. I got in free to a couple of shows.”

“The Met!” Liam exclaimed dreamily. “I wish I’d gotten a chance to visit it while we were in New York.”

Brianna nudged him with a grin. “Maybe I can take you sometime. My friend doesn’t work there any more, but I’m sure they’d give the King of Cordonia good seats.”

“I’d like that.”

Below them, the orchestra finished tuning and red curtain slowly began to sweep open. Brianna felt an excited shiver run down her back—there was always something very exciting about the start of a show.

“I think it’s starting!” she said enthusiastically. The curtain opened up, revealing a rocky landscape. A lost prince stepped out among the rocks and began to sing, his voice low and sorrowful. Fog swept across the stage, and he moved dramatically as he sang. They watched, enchanted, and shared whispers and giggles from the privacy of their box. Brianna had never been in such luxury, and she was definitely enjoying it.

“What do you think so far?” Liam asked her.

“Hmm… a handsome prince vows to rescue the princess from a foul sorcerer? The story’s kind of cliché,” Brianna admitted with a shrug.

Liam chuckled and caught her eye with a sparkle. “Fair enough.”

“All of those singers are killing it though,” she admitted, nodding to the stage.

“They are. And I hope the company has been pleasant, at least.”

Brianna turned her head and smiled at him. “Of course. Just because the story is a little cliché, it doesn’t mean it’s a bad opera. And I wouldn’t want to watch it with anyone else,” she promised. And… it was true. Being here, in this moment with Liam, it just felt so _right. _Even though they couldn’t always disregard the court, being able to forget about those pressures momentarily was a welcome change of pace from the normal stresses they faces.

The second act swelled into a more serious crescendo as the prince was forced to endure many trials to win the hand of the princess. Brianna whispered to Liam in awe, “Wow. I forgot how dramatic romantic operas could be.”

Liam grinned amusingly. “And this is one of the happier ones. Most of the famous love stories I’ve seen end in tragedy.”

“That seems appropriate,” Brianna said without much thought. When she saw Liam looking at her questioningly, she shrugged. “Sometimes love is hard.”

Liam’s look turned longing and his face was serious. “We’ve learned that all too well.”

_You’re telling me. _

“But that doesn’t mean it’s not worth fighting for,” she added.

“You know, I haven’t been to this opera house in a while,” he said, changing the subject.

Brianna arched a brow at him. “Really?”

“Really,” he repeated, his face lost in thought for a moment. “It’s been, oh, two or three years. If someone had told me back then that the next time I sat in this booth, I’d be sitting next to the woman of my dreams…” Liam shrugged. “I never would’ve believed them.”

“Two or three years, huh? A lot has changed since then. For both of us. I mean, just think of this past year.”

Liam’s expression sobered as he frowned. “I know it hasn’t been easy, Brianna. I just hope that in the end, the good parts are enough to make the hardships worth it for you.”

“Oh, Liam.” Brianna wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear, but she couldn’t deny that she had doubts. “We’ll have to see… but I’m so hopeful that we’ll both come out of this stronger and for the better.”

His expression fell, but Liam gave an understanding nod. “You’ve been through more than enough already, and I know you have a big choice to make…” Liam gave her a serious gaze, his blue eyes sparking with intensity. “I’ll do whatever I can to ensure that the rest of your time in Cordonia… your time with _me_… makes up for it.”

The orchestra briefly intruded on their conversation, slowly building in intensity. The instruments were mournful and dramatic, and it made Brianna’s heart hammer in her chest as it pulled her emotions forward.

“Tell me about your first love,” she said, turning to look at him. She loved the way his eyes lit up at the question, and he was immediately smiling in surprise. Catching him off guard was one of her favourite things, and bringing out his more playful, less serious side was always a treat.

Liam thought until he finally let out a long breath. “Brianna, I don’t think I knew what love was until I met you.”

“Oh, Liam…”

“I don’t say that lightly. There have been others, but looking back now I think it was always a fond sort of love. My first love was another noble from a different country. We wrote letters and I always felt it was so tragically romantic.” They chuckled at that, and Liam smiled to himself. “There was another, but we always knew it wouldn’t work. It was a fragile relationship, special in its own right, but…”

Liam cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch, her eyes shining as she met his intense gaze.

“Brianna, I have never felt this… powerful, this secure. Our love is one that conquers all. It is strong, it is solid, it is everything I thought a relationship should be. The way I feel about you…” Liam trailed off as his thumb rubbed against her supple skin. “It’s indescribable.”

“You say the most romantic shit,” she said with a giggle, and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead sweetly.

“You make every one of my days better.”

“Liam… that’s…” She didn’t even know what to say, and her throat felt tight.

He changed pace as he turned back to the stage. “If that were our story being told up there…” Liam gestured to the well-lit stage where the princess was currently undergoing her own emotional trials. “How would you tell it? What sort of ending would you give us?”

Brianna bit her lip, nibbling thoughtfully. Liam’s eyes were on her profile, and she turned to him and let a slow grin spread across her face. “Our story would end with us vanquishing all of our enemies! None shall remain!”

“I don’t envy those who stand in our way. You’re a force to be reckoned with, Brianna.”

“Is that a compliment?” she asked with a sly smile.

“The highest. And what about this part of our story?”

“This one? I mean, for the sake of time, I probably wouldn’t include the whole opera sequence,” she deadpanned.

“I appreciate your directional instinct to cut the non-essentials… but what if we reframed this part?” Liam motioned to the stage again, his tone changing to express his passion. “The scene where the star-crossed lovers steal a moment alone, in the midst of a crisis.”

“Hmm… I think I could work that in.”

Liam chuckled and took her hand, pressing a gentle kiss to it. His lips were warm, and when he looed up his eyes were sparkling and he wore an inviting smile. “Then tell me. Brianna… what happens next?”

She nudged herself closer, lowering her voice. “This is the part where the prince steals a kiss from the princess.”

“I would never steal anything from you… but a kiss freely given…”

He leaned across the gap between their chairs, snaring her in a gentle kiss. Kissing Liam was like a wrapping herself in his arms; it was warm, it was comfortable, and it was tender. Brianna leaned in deeper and nearly slid off her chair, correcting herself with a quiet chuckle.

  
“I’m guessing these things don’t recline,” she said wryly.

“Regrettably, no. But I have a better idea.” He stood up and held a hand out to her. Brianna took it and he pulled her up to her feet, then into a close embrace. His lips found hers again in another sweet kiss, his hand cupping her cheek delicately.

When they pulled apart, Liam brushed a lock of hair out of her face. The light played on his face and she could make out a faint smile in the dim lighting. “I don’t want anything standing between us,” he whispered. “Certainly not a couple of chairs.”

Brianna nuzzled against him, letting out a soft chuckle. The weight and warmth of his arms around her was soothing, and he smelled so clean and deliciously spicy, it made her sigh with content.

“When you said you wanted to stay, I was hoping… well, for something like this,” he admitted, kissing the top of her head.

“You mean you weren’t just inviting me to watch the opera?”

“I was!” he defended, pulling away and smiling down at her, “and I’ve enjoyed it. Especially getting to watch it with you… but it certainly wasn’t the only thing on my mind.”

“Oh, really?” she watched his lips curl wickedly. “What else was there?”

Liam pulled her closer again, his lips pressing against her cheek, then drifting to her ear where he whispered huskily. “That depends on what you want. We have at least an hour left in here.” He paused. “Completely undisturbed.”

“Hmmm…” she whispered back, letting her hands trail over his chest. “So you’re suggesting…”

“That I’m all yours, Brianna. Whatever you want from me.”

“I want you,” she said quickly, looking to him. Though she was uncertain about their future, and she’d never been more confused in her life, her feelings for Liam had never been stronger. Not only was she stressed about everything, but she was wound so damn tight. Being here, with him, in a little cocoon of privacy, was heavenly. She didn’t want to face reality, to face her feelings, none of that.

Liam’s face was pure lust. “Good.” He kissed her again, his hands running down her body, pulling her against him tightly. He pushed the straps of her dress down, kissing across her collarbone. “I want _you_, Brianna,” he murmured against her skin, “desperately.”

She reached for the buttons of his shirt and undid them slowly, shivering as Liam’s hands trailed over her body. “Liam…”

He was so damned warm, and her hands worked to tug his shirt and jacket off, letting herself feel his muscles. The light from the stage was dim in this scene, and she couldn’t see Liam clearly. His silhouette was outlined against the light as he stepped towards her. She could see him surveying the length of her body, drinking every inch of her in. When he met her eyes again, his face was alight with desire. “You’re incredible,” he said.

“Oh, Liam… shit, I’m so sorry, I can’t do this.”

She took a half step back. It was just… too much, somehow. Brianna felt like crying, and Liam stepped forward hesitantly, his face the picture of concern.

“I’m sorry, did I—”

“No, no,” she assured him, adjusting her dress straps. “Can we just…” Brianna let out a sad chuckle. She had the perfect guy, but somehow having sex with him in an opera house while his mother was watching the show and he was engaged to someone else… it was just too much of a mental block for her. “It’s just… not here, I can’t do this here.”

“Of course.”

Liam settled in his chair after getting his shirt back on, and Brianna set on his lap, snuggling against his chest.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Lady Brianna?”

“Yes… I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything.”

“What can I do?”

Brianna settled into his lap comfortably, kissing him comfortably. “This.”

The rest of the opera passed, and they wallowed in their comfortably silence. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “As much as I’d like to stay like this… the show will be over soon…” Liam trailed off sadly.

“Hmmm.” Brianna sighed, snuggling against him. “What if we stayed here until the next one?”

“We’d be waiting until tomorrow….”

“And we both have places to be,” she finished with a sigh.

“Yes.”

“That’s a shame.”

Liam gave her one last, slightly dazed look, before helping her to her feet.

“Brianna, if you need anything…” Liam exhaled slowly, at a loss for words.

“I really needed that,” she admitted with a chuckle. “Sometimes it’s nice to just be low-key. I appreciate you being there for me.”

“Of course, Brianna. Always.”

The rest of the opera passed quickly, and the performers were soon on stage to take their final bows. Thunderous applause echoed through the theatre. Brianna and Liam joined in with the applause, but when she looked over to him, he was smiling at her, not the performers.

“Tonight was unforgettable, Brianna. I’m glad I got to share my last night in Paris with you.”

“I’m sorry again about—”

“Shhh, Brianna. You have nothing to apologize for.”

As the performers exited the stage, the crowd below them began filtering out the theatre. Liam held the curtain at the back of the box open with a bow. “After you, my lady.”

He escorted her out of the box and out to the lobby. Before he rejoined his security detail, he ducked into another bow and brushed a kiss against the back of her hand. “Until I see you again. Sleep well, Lady Brianna.”

“Sleep well, King Liam.”

They parted and she moved into the buzzing activity of the opera house. Servers moved away, holding trays laden with wine and champagne. Brianna spotted Hana and Maxwell chatting near the base of the stairs, so she moved over to join them. Olivia was loitering nearby, but Brianna didn’t have time to get into it with her right now.

“That was amaaaaaaziiiiiing!” Maxwell sang, pressing a hand to his chest. “I’m feeling so inspired. I’m going to write a breakdance opera! It’ll be my magnum opus.”

“If anyone can successfully compose and choreograph a breakdance opera, it’s Maxwell Beaumont,” she said, nudging his hip playfully.

“Thanks Bree!” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Am I the only one who found the show highly disappointing?” Olivia said sharply, drifting over to their group as she took a deep sip of her wine. “Mozart has always been too subdued for my tastes. I much prefer Wagner or Puccini. They really knew how to compose tragic stories of ill-fated couples and bloodshed.”

“That’s… grim,” Hana said slowly, with a forced smile of politeness.

“I would have expected a beheading, at least,” Olivia drawled.

Maxwell was nodding enthusiastically. “A beheading definitely would have spiced things up… I’ll jot that down. Keep the ideas coming!”

“At least the venue has charm,” Olivia continued, ignoring Maxwell. “Did you know that this building is modeled after an ancient Nevrakis castle?”

“Wow,” Brianna said, looking around in renewed awe. “The architecture is lovely.”

Olivia allowed a proud smile across her painted lips. “House Nevrakis is known for our striking _and _impenetrable construction.” Her hand trailed over one of the marble railings. “It’s a very faithful copy, though they left out the fighting pit. Shame.”

“Ooh, a fighting pit.” Maxwell brightened excitedly. “That could be the backdrop for the big breakdance battle finale.”

“Well, I _loved_ the show!” Hana enthused with cheeks bright from excitement. “I wish it could have lasted forever… that last aria was absolutely divine.”

“Forever? But aren’t you excited for the court to go to Shanghai?” Maxwell asked, and Brianna let out an excited gasp.

“Wait, we’re doing what?”

“Oh, right.” Maxwell made a face. “Bertrand told me to mention that to you… Hey Bree, we’re going to Shanghai tomorrow!”

Hana smiled warmly at Brianna. “We’re actually going to visit my family there! It’s a bit last minute, but my father arranged for us to spend time with him.”

“Really? I’m going to meet your dad?”

“I’m not sure whether to be disgusted by your lack of preparation, or impressed by the success you’ve had in spite of it,” Olivia said, shaking her head slightly.

“Um… thanks?” Brianna said.

“Don’t bother, I’ve settled on disgust,” Olivia smirked.

Brianna rolled her eyes. Dealing with Olivia was frustrating at best sometimes. “That figures.”

“I’m officially growing bored of this conversation.” Olivia finished her wine and set the empty glass down. “See you in China, I suppose.” She moved away quickly, examining the architecture as she left.

Drake sidled up to the group, a drink in hand. Seeing him made Brianna’s stomach tighten nervously. It was the oddest thing—even though Drake knew about her and Liam, she felt guilty for almost sleeping with Liam earlier in the day but feeling so excited to see Drake. It was a never-ending, exhausting conflict.

He was dressed sharply in a grey suit, but his face was bored. “Finally, she’s gone.”

“Drake, I didn’t know you were here. Where were you in the audience?” Brianna asked, trying not to sound nervous.

Drake scoffed lightly. “I wasn’t. There’s no way in hell I was going to sit through that. I’m just here for the free drinks.” He raised his glass as if making a toast, and then took a big swallow.

“Does that mean you were just sitting out in the limo for the last three hours?” Brianna asked, looking at him in surprise.

“What? No!” Drake shook his head. “I was… you know, walking around. And stuff.”

“Walking around the opera house?” Hana suggested kindly.

Maxwell perked up. “Neither seen nor heard?”

“Almost _certainly_ scowling and brooding?”

Drake watched them, shaking his head. “I have a feeling this is going somewhere I’m not going to like…”

Brianna covered her mouth, smothering her laughter. A snort escaped, and Drake eyes her suspiciously. She caught his eye and said, “I guess you could say he’s like a _phantom of the opera_.”

“Ugh, no,” Drake groaned.

“Come on Drake, you can’t deny it,” Brianna teased. “The Phantom of the Opera is there… inside your mind.”

“I’m… going to grab another drink.”

“Ooh! I’ll join!” Maxwell said, turning to follow Drake. Drake stopped and scowled at Maxwell, until he shrunk back nervously. “I mean… I’ll go write down the plot for my breakdance opera before I forget.” He sighed. “Promise you won’t tell anyone my idea, though, okay? I don’t want someone else to get there first…”

“Cross my heart!” Hana chirped.

“And hope to die before you force me to watch it,” Drake finished flatly. Drake and Maxwell left, going in opposite directions, leaving Brianna and Hana alone.

“They say all good things must end. This night included, since it looks like people are clearing out,” Brianna said, motioning to the thinning crowd.

“It doesn’t have to end quite yet,” Hana suggested with a grin.

“What are you proposing?”

“There is a gorgeous old library that I used to visit on trips to Paris. I would love to show it to you. It closes soon, but we would practically have the place to ourselves. It’s like nothing else I’ve ever seen.”

Brianna smiled warmly. “I would love to see it. We can take the limo.”

“I’ll get my coat!”

* * *

When Brianna stepped into the library, she was literally at a loss for words. It was huge, the sheer magnitude inspiring awe. There were marble columns decorated with ornate gold swirls, the floors were polished, and chandeliers illuminated rows and rows of books that seemed to stretch forever.

“This place is massive!” she gasped. Her voice was stark against the quiet of the room, and it echoed off the marble floors. Brianna turned to Hana with a hand clasped over her mouth.

“Brianna!” she scolded gently, “remember to keep your voice down. This is a library.”

“Hana, there’s no one here.” Brianna motioned to the empty room. “What, are the books going to shush us?” The girls giggled, and Brianna sighed happily. “I’m just amazed at how immense it is.”

“It’s also very old. It’s actually one of the largest literary collections in Europe.”

“Wow… just imagine all the stories these walls must hold.”

Brianna took a few steps forward, letting her fingers trail over the spines of books lined up on a shelf. The smell of paper and ink seemed to kick up and fill her nostrils, but she figured she was only imagining that. Had there ever been someone in history just like her, torn between two men? Of course, she chided herself quickly, she wasn’t unique in her dilemma.

“I’ve tried to imagine,” Hana agreed, following Brianna slowly, marvelling at the sight of the library. “I read as many as I could get my hands on when I was a teenager.”

“I figured you would be too busy with etiquette lessons and dance recitals,” Brianna teased, turning to face her friend.

Hana blushed lightly. “Actually, reading was a part of my classical training. One of the few parts I absolutely fell in love with.”

“Why?”

“Nothing else allowed me to escape so effortlessly into lives more exciting than my own. One day I was Anne Shirley, galivanting in the idyllic farms of Nova Scotia, and the next I was Phileas Fogg, trying to circumnavigate the globe.”

Brianna smiled warmly at Hana, loving her passion. “I’ve loved reading for the exact same reasons. When I first went to university, I wanted to major in English. I was all ready to, but then I changed my mind. I remember the first time I read _Harry Potter_, which I know is so cliché, but it really was like… a turning point.”

“Characters from books became my best friends,” Hana agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

“Did you have a favourite?”

“Hmmm…” Hana sat down in an overstuffed armchair, looking up to the painted ceiling. “I did always identify with Jane Bennet from Pride and Prejudice. She was my role model.”

“Not Elizabeth?”

“Elizabeth is much more outspoken and rebellious than me. Though I _did_ beg my parents for a sister just like her.”

“You did? Well, now you have one in me,” Brianna said, sitting on the edge of the armchair and pulling Hana in for a side hug.

“Awww, you definitely have Elizabeth’s adventurous spirit. And you’re always there when I need you, just like she is for Jane.”

“Your wish came true.”

“I suppose it did,” Hana said with a pretty smile, ducking her head down for a moment. “Losing myself in those stories made it easy to imagine getting swept up in an epic romance.”

“Was the reading always assigned to you by your parents?”

“Mostly, except for the time I snuck a copy of…” Hana trailed off, blushing furiously. Brianna wiggled excitedly as Hana glanced around the room, lowering her voice conspiratorially. “Wuthering Heights!”

Brianna burst out laughing. “Wuthering Heights? Hana, it’s cute that you think that’s scandalous.”

“I’ll have you know that Wuthering Heights caused quite an outrage in its time.”

“I know, I always thought Heathcliff was kind of hot,” Brianna admitted.

“Of course you did,” Hana giggled, much to Brianna’s dismay.

“What does that mean?”

“Nooothing,” Hana said in a sing-song voice.

Brianna stood, waving Hana’s teasing aside. She knew what Hana was getting at, that Heathcliff’s brooding, mysterious personality had some resemblance to a tall, dark, and handsome man they both knew. “Anyways, wait until you read Fifty Shades of Grey…”

“What about you, Brianna? Do you have a favourite book?”

“If I had to pick, it would be The Great Gatsby.” Brianna wrinkled her nose as soon as she said it. “Ugh, I know, it sounds like a fake answer, or a wannabe answer, or something.” She put on an affected voice and said, “Ooohhhh, the green light across the dock is symbolic for Daisy’s eyes, blah blah.”

“I liked it too,” Hana conceded.

“Oh, yeah,” Brianna chuckled. “But for a favourite? I don’t know.” She moved to one of the bookcases, absentmindedly picking out one of the books and flipping through it. She wasn’t reading anything, but the feeling of the pages under her fingers was satisfactory. “It’s just… it’s the human spirit, and how resilient we are. How we dream and how we hope. It’s inspiring, really. And the love Gatsby has for Daisy, of course.”

A silence settled between them as they admired the library before Hana stood and took the book from Brianna, flipping through it. “Something I use to do when I visited a library was leave notes in books for the next people who checked them out.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet! What kind of things did you write?”

“Worse of encouragement, my favourite recipes, book recommendations, that sort of thing.”

“Do you have a piece of paper?” Brianna asked, raising her eyebrows excitedly.

Hana nodded, grabbing her purse. “Yeah, in my bag. Why?”

“We’re going to write messages, of course.” Brianna snatched the book from Hana, putting it back, and ran down a narrow aisle of books, giggling wildly as she did so. Her heels clacked against the marble flooring, sounding obscene in the quiet. She reached the end of the aisle and grabbed a book at random.

Hana admired the leather-bound book, her face lighting up. “Oh, I love Emily Dickenson!” She handed Brianna a piece of paper and a pen before pulling her own book off a nearby shelf. “What are you going to write?”

“I’m writing… something inspirational,” Brianna said as she started scrawling on the paper. “Like, ‘make the leap, you’re brave enough’ or something.”

“That’s appropriate advice, coming from you. You’ve shown me that sometimes leaps of faith are worth the risk.” Hana smiled, placing her note between the cover and front page of the book she held.

Brianna finished her note, capping the pen with finality. _It’s going to get hard, but the only way to go is forward. Sorry, this isn’t the most original advice. Have a good day. :) _

Brianna moved along the shelf after stuffing her book back, picking up Hana’s and looking at the note.

“Hey!” Hana said, trying to grab at the book playfully.

_Leave a little bit of kindness everywhere you go._

“Hana…”

“What? Is it too corny?”

“No, it’s just so perfectly _you_,” she said with a kind smile, bopping Hana’s nose before placing the book back. She gave a little jump as the loudspeaker crackled, then a voice came on, speaking in French.

Hana’s head cocked as she listened. “Oh, the library is about to close for the night. I guess we should get going.”

“This was nice, Hana. Thank you for showing me a slice of your upbringing.”

“If you want to know more about my upbringing, just wait until we get to China,” she said with a grin.

Hana told Brianna some of her childhood stories, explaining her parents, her upbringing, and a particularly funny story about a tea party as they took the limo back to the train.

* * *

They parted ways and Brianna lingered outside for a moment, breathing in the night air. She moved inside the train and made her way to her room, but along the way she passed Drake who was heading in the opposite direction. He’d changed out of his suit and was in a worn pair of black jeans with a button-up denim top over a white shirt. He looked perfectly casual, and adorably comfortable.

“Hey, Richardson.”

“Where are you headed? It’s nearly midnight.”

“Eh, I couldn’t sleep after I got back to my room,” he said with a shrug. “Thought I might as well have some fun.”

“As in have a drink?”

“I do have other hobbies besides whiskey, you know.”

Brianna gave him a serious look, her tone teasing. “Liiiike?”

“Like pool.”

“There’s a pool room on this train?” Brianna looked around eagerly. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Heh. As if anyone would want to play on a moving train.” Drake cleared his throat, looking out the window. “I’ve been frequenting this hotel a few blocks from here, and it has a private game room. It’s quiet, it’s open late, and no one bothers me.”

“That sounds like your idea of paradise. Solitude, a few drinks, a manly game of billiards…”

“Heh. It’s close.”

“It does sound a little lonely, though,” she admitted with a frown.

A whisper of something crossed Drake’s face for a moment. “I don’t usually mind that part. Although, to be honest, playing solo gets a little boring after a while.”

“I can imagine.”

“Do you want to come play a game or two?” It looked like it took Drake a little while to build up the courage for him to ask her, and she gave him a dazzling smile. “Some competition would make things more interesting.”

“Oh, I see.” Brianna’s smile grew wicked. “You’re looking for a rematch after our last game night.”

“Maybe…”

Brianna’s eyes lit up with the challenge. “You’re on.”

“Alright, but be wanted. I won’t go easy on you.”

_I wouldn’t want you to._

“If you did, I’d be disappointed,” she said, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. “Should I get changed?”

Drake shrugged, his eyes moving to the exposed leg poking out from the slit of her dress. When he spoke, his voice was thick. “You look… good, Richardson.”

“Alright, I just don’t want to be out of place.”

“No one else will even be there.”

* * *

It was a short walk to the hotel, less than five blocks away. Brianna tried to think of something to say, but the silence was cozy and she decided to lean into it. They arrived at a modest-looking hotel. Drake gave a quick wave to the front desk staff and then led her through the lobby to a back room. The doorman bowed and waved them both inside.

“Wow, you must be a regular,” she said, stepping into the game room. It was well-decorated, and there was a gorgeous billiards table, arcade games, and even a jukebox. Brianna was impressed and, admittedly, a little excited. It felt like her inner child was buzzing inside, waiting to play Pac-Man.

Drake followed her and closed the door behind them, giving an embarrassed little shrug. “Well… when I told Liam about finding this place, he spoke with the owner to make sure I’d be taken care of.” He moved behind the bar and grabbed them each a bottle of beer, opening them deftly.

“That’s really thoughtful of him,” she said, frowning and looking down. Liam could never just not be the perfect friend, and it made this so much harder. She knew Drake was feeling it too.

He came up beside her and handed her a beer. “Yeah, that’s Liam for you. Always thinking of everyone else.”

“I think _I _could use a private getaway like this,” Brianna said, changing the subject.

Drake scoffed. “You _do_ have a private train cabin.”

“Er… doesn’t everyone?” Realization dawned on her. “Don’t tell me you’ve been sharing a bunk with Maxwell.”

“He calls us ‘best friend roomies’ and I’m very close to throwing myself off the train.” He gave her a look of sarcasm, and she snorted in laughter.

He moved to the pool table and started setting up the game as she looked around, drinking in the details of the room. She popped a few coins in the jukebox and selected a ‘classic rock’ playlist, letting an old April Wine song croon over the slightly dated speakers.

Drake looked up and gave a surprised smile of approval, and she caught his gaze. The song was crooning about tonight being a perfect night to fall in love, and she had to admit being in Drake’s presence, keenly aware of how alone they were, was doing a number on her nerves. A good number.

“So, have you been coming here every single night?”

“Only a few times. Whenever I can’t sleep.”

“What’s keeping you awake?” she asked, moving closer to him. She shouldn’t say it, but she couldn’t help herself. “Is it scandalous thoughts about me?”

Her smile was mischievous, but he caught her eyes and held her gaze without saying anything. There was a yearning in the depths of those serious brown eyes. It sobered her up, and she took her bottom lip between her teeth anxiously before he turned away, a hint of a smile passing across his lips.

“I didn’t come here to talk about my sleeping habits, Richardson.” Drake drummed his fingers on the table, looking to her again. “I came to show you up at pool.”

“Bold words, Mr. Walker.”

Drake finished arranging the balls in the rack and pulled it away. He picked up a cue stick, handing it to her, before grabbing it. “Are you up for some house rules?”

She arched a brow in response. “That depends on the rules.”

“Okay. After the break we each get one shot per round to sink a ball into a corner pocket. Each ball gets you one point. Best of three rounds wins.”

“I think I can handle that,” she agreed, watching him carefully.

He moved away from the table, nodding to her. “Then go ahead and break.”

Brianna faced the triangle of pool balls at the center of the table. A shiver ran up her spine as she exhaled slowly. Every damn time she was with Drake it felt like the air was heavy, and she couldn’t ever concentrate.

_Focus, girl. _

She lined up her shot, pushing Drake’s presence out of her mind and hit the balls hard enough to send them scattering across the table and bouncing off the sides. After a few moments, they rolled to a stop.

The music switched to Queen, something _blessedly_ not about love, and Brianna sighed in relief. She stepped back, shooting Drake a triumphant look.

“Good break,” he said.

Brianna looked up at him through her eyelashes. “I know.”

He shook his head in amusement, turning to the table. After studying the layout of the table for a moment, he struck the cue ball and a purple ball rolled neatly into a corner pocket. here was something sexy about watching him line up the shot, his arms flexing as he wound up and struck the ball. When Drake was confident, when he was in his element… it was… well, it was hard to describe.

_A turn on, to put it plainly. _

  
“That’s one.”

“Smooth!” she admitted with a grin. “Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

“From my mom. She taught me and Savannah all the tricks she knew,” he said, a fondness in his tone.

“All those lessons must’ve been adorable. Baby Drake trying to hold a cue stick,” she giggled.

“Adorable probably isn’t the word my mom would use. I was a handful.”

“And teaching you to play a game with giant sticks made that… better?”

Drake paused before taking a swig of his beer. “Eh, it kept me occupied. And it made me pretty damn good at pool.”

“That remains to be seen,” she said with a grin. He stepped back from the table, giving her room to line up her first shot. Brianna stretched out, lining the shot up. Her brows furrowed in concentration before she hit the cue ball. It glanced off two others just at the right angle to send them both rolling into a corner pocket.

Brianna stood back proudly as Drake looked on in awe. “Nice!”

“Do I get a bonus point for earning an actual compliment from you?”

“…No. But you do get two points for that shot.”

Brianna sipped her beer, hiding a smile. Drake was leaning on his cue stick, squinting at the table to visualize his next shot. He stepped up to take aim, and she had an idea. As he moved to lean over the table, the cue stick poised, she cleared her throat softly. “You know, you get this little wrinkle in the middle of your forehead when you concentrate. It’s cute.”

“Wha…” He looked up at her, astonished, and his shot went wild. The cue ball rolled around the table, hitting a few other balls, but nothing sank into a pocket. “I…” Drake eyed her, unable to stop his smile. “That was a freebie for you, Richardson.”

“I thought you weren’t going to go easy on me.”

“Maybe I’m feeling charitable.”

“Hmmm, there’s that wrinkle again…” her voice trailed off as he rubbed his forehead, not quite meeting her eyes.

“You’re up.”

Brianna brushed past him unnecessarily, just to hear his sharp intake of breath. She lined up her shot, managing to get a ball into the corner pocket with relative ease. Although she’d spent many nights manning a full restaurant, the downtime she’d had made her quite a pro at pool.

“Piece of cake,” she taunted.

“Not bad.” Drake shrugged, playing along. “I mean, it wasn’t anything fancy, but it wasn’t bad.”

“I’m not playing for style, I’m playing to win. Let’s see you do better on your last shot.”

“Challenge accepted.”

He slowly began lining up his shot with careful deliberation, and she watched him intently. Brianna’s hands moved to the back of her dress, unzipping it. She shivered as the fabric skimmed her bare skin, puddling at her feet. Brianna was in a particularly deadly set of underwear—an absurdly expensive black bra that was half sheer and a matching set of panties. In just her heels, she knew the effect it’d have.

Drake glanced up from his shot, and his eyes went wide. “Richardson, what…” He swallowed thickly, his voice hoarse. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she gave him a slow smile, watching his Adam’s apple bob nervously as he stared at her. His gaze moved slowly down her body, then back up again. “Tick tock, Walker.”

He shook his head and leaned back over the table, trying to line up his shot. She could see his eyes darting back to her, and he was clearly unable to focus. Brianna glowed with pride as she stretched languidly, letting out a quiet, fake yawn.

Drake fumbled with the cue stick, and the balls rolled aimlessly. “Damn.”

“You’re supposed to watch the ball, Drake,” she said, taunting him. “Isn’t that like billiards 101?”

There was a longing look in his eyes as he studied her. “Guess I got distracted.”

They watched each other for a long moment, an old Elvis song crooning away. He stepped to the side after a moment, motioning to her. “Last shot, Richardson.”

Brianna was feeling good, intoxicated from his attention. She studied the table, and just as she began sighting along her cue stick, Drake started unbuttoning his shirt. She paused, watching him discard it on the chair and pull off his t-shirt. He dropped to floor and started doing push ups.

“Uh, Drake? What are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing,” he said without pause. “Don’t mind me. Just gotta get the rest of my nightly workout in.”

_Well, I’ll be fucked._

“Shirtless?” she said, her throat dry.

Drake caught her eye, and she could see him hiding a laugh. “Just borrowing a page from your playbook.”

She turned back to the pool table, but she could see him switching to one-handed push-ups out of the corner of her eye. He was in ridiculously good shape, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. Brianna took a steadying breath, a swig of beer, and cracked her neck. Game on. With a herculean effort, she hit the cue ball into a green-striped ball, watching as it sank into the corner pocket with a little ‘thunk.’

Brianna gave a delighted cheer and bounced up on her feet excitedly. “No number of shirtless push-ups can throw me off my game,” she informed Drake, crossing her arms as she watched him get up. He dusted his hands off on his jeans.

“Damn. Talk about focused. Though it might’ve been worth it to see you jump around,” he admitted with a sly grin.

Her mouth popped open in surprise, and she gave a surprised laugh. “Well, I guess that’s the game. Which means… I won!”

“Beginner’s luck.”

“Hardly… but are you saying a beginner could’ve beat you?” Brianna made a disappointed clucking noise with her tongue.

Drake chuckled. “Make that ‘congratulations’ then.”

“Thanks,” she said, tilting her head as she looked at him. And what about my prize?”

“Prize? This is starting to sound familiar…”

She counted on her fingers, “Drinking game, pool game… where’s the fun without any stakes? I say the prize is a kiss.”

“Are you trying to torture me, Richardson?” he asked her roughly, his face pained.

“Is kissing me torture?”

Wordlessly, he ran his thumb across her lips. Those hands, those fingers… slightly calloused, rough. His eyes met hers in a smoldering gaze, and she tilted her head up to him, her lips parting. Drake’s free hand moved to the small of her back, and he pulled her close. His other hand pulled her head close, mussing her updo up. She couldn’t care less. The tension built slowly as his nose grazed hers, unwilling to give her what she wanted. She physically shuddered under his touch, nudging her head closer to his. Brianna could feel his smirk as she let out a little moan of desire. 

Finally, he relented. Drake’s lips were hot, and she sank into it easily. She savoured him for every long second his lips were on hers. Brianna eased his mouth open, feeling a growl in his chest, and pressed herself against him, keenly aware of how little clothing she was wearing. When he finally stepped back, his voice was rough. The jukebox was playing a song about feeling like making love, and her heart was pounding.

“The kind of torture I’ve been hoping for all night.”

Her voice was also just above a whisper. “Then why didn’t you kiss me sooner?”

“You know why, Richardson.” Drake ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. His eyes never left hers though, and she could see them darkening with longing.

“We’re alone, Drake. How often does that happen?”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you could kiss me again.” Brianna swallowed her nerves. “If you want to.”

_Please._

He hesitated only for an instant, then he pulled her close again. Drake’s lips were on hers and his hands tangled in her hair, pulling it free so it tumbled down her bare back. “I always want to,” he whispered against her lips.

Brianna shivered, pulling him back against the pool table as she deepened their kisses. Deeper, deeper, _deeper_, until it felt like she’d implode at any moment. Slowly and deliberately, he kissed down her neck. He swirled his tongue against her skin as he moved, and she wrapped her hands around his waist, pulling him against her every curve. He trembled under her touch against his hips, and she smirked. She loved pushing him just a _little_ out of control.

He was moving lower, kissing her exposed chest, his hands running down her back, and she let her head fall back. Without hesitation, her hands moved to his front, lingering below his exposed to chest to his jeans. Drake pulled back with a sharp intake of breath, his eyes searching hers. A moment passed, and he didn’t move, so she reached to unbutton his jeans.

“Richardson…” She paused, looking up at him. Drake sighed, clearly torn.

Then there was a knock at the door. Drake gave her a remorseful smile, letting his forehead rest on hers. After another lingering kiss, he pulled himself away with obvious effort, leaving Brianna feeling cold; _so_ cold.

“That’ll be the staff letting us know it’s closing time,” he explained, his chest rising and falling quickly. “We should be heading back.”

Brianna licked her lips. “Are you sure you want to?”

“No,” he said quickly. “But I’d rather end tonight on a high note and getting tossed out by the closing security shift would be a low.”

“Not exactly the ending I had in mind.”

They got dressed quickly and tidied up. As they left, the doorman gave them a slight bow, and Drake handed him a tip before they left the hotel.

* * *

Drake walked her back to the train silently. She wanted to make conversation, but she could see he was deep in thought. When they reached the door to her cabin, he stopped. “I had a good time tonight.”

“Me too,” she said, sharing a secretive smile with him. “Next time we should go on a real date.”

“That wasn’t… I mean, not that I wouldn’t, but…” Drake’s face turned from startled to amused. “Wait. You’re teasing me, aren’t you.”

“Only a little. Be honest, if we’d called it a date, would have you taken me anywhere else?”

“Tonight? No.”

“How about on another night?”

Drake smiled slightly, shaking his head. She loved those crooked smiles the most. “We’ll have to see.”

Her heart hammered in her chest at his words, and she nodded slowly, trying not to grin.

“Sleep well, Richardson.”

“Goodnight, Drake. Sweet dreams.”

She watched him retreat. He stopped and waved goodbye before moving to the other train car, and she hugged herself tightly.

* * *

The next morning, Brianna was getting ready when someone knocked on her door.

“Come in, Maxwell!” she called, curling her lashes. The door slid open, and Maxwell’s face was amazed as he stepped in and started petting Winston.

“How did you know it was me?”

“You waking me up on trains has become something of a tradition. I just beat you today,” she grinned.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re ready to head to the airport.”

Brianna motioned to the bags she’d packed. “You bet!” She’d need a lot of caffeine to get through the day considering how late she’d been out with Drake, but still. Getting packed was a huge accomplishment.

“We’re off to Shanghaiiiiiii!” Maxwell sang, shaking his hips excitedly.

Brianna was excited, but overwhelmingly nervous too. Hana’s parents would be there, and she felt like travelling so far would just continue to stress an already overwhelming situation.  


Not much to do now but move forward, right?

* * *

* * *


	12. Chapter Twelve: Secrets in Shanghai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues, and significant progress is made with guest appearances from pandas and dumplings.

* * *

* * *

Brianna was curled up in her airplane seat, zoning out as she studied the clouds that passed by. She’d already curled her hair and done her makeup to kill some time on the plane, but she was starting to get a little bored. Maxwell and Justin were sitting next to her, playing checkers. Justin was being a great sport considering Maxwell kept cheating, but she supposed it was play checkers with Maxwell or stare out the window. Plus, the airplane ride was so long and it was getting very tedious. Unsurprisingly, Maxwell was getting a little stir crazy.

“Are we there yet?”

  
“You’ve been asking that since we took off,” Brianna reminded him, and Winston let out a little bark. He waddled over to the foot of her seat, and she gave his ears a scratch.

“At least we’ve got this little guy to keep us company,” Maxwell said, smiling fondly at the corgi.

“That’s right!” Brianna cooed. “Winston, did you ever think we’d be flying around in a private jet on our way to Shanghai?” Winston made a snuffling noise in response.

Maxwell sighed happily. “And that’s just the start. Hana’s parents are pulling out all the stops for us once we get to Shanghai.”

“They must take hosting the Cordonia court pretty seriously,” she mused.

“I can’t wait to meet them. If they’re anything like Hana, we’ll be best friends in no time!”

Brianna cleared her throat gently. “Actually, from what Hana’s told me, they sound pretty intense.”

“Yeah… that makes sense.” His face fell as he continued, “I mean, everyone who comes to court has been through their share of tutors, but her parents really take being over-prepared to the next level.”

Justin chimed in. “I know you’ve heard a lot about Hana’s parents as, well, _parents_… but there’s more to them that that. It’s time to think of them as potential allies. If you want to be queen someday, you’ll need connections and allies far and wide.” He pulled out a file and opened it, flipping through some of the pages.

“Her mother belongs to a minor Cordonian noble house, and her father’s an obscenely wealthy businessman. Though, word around court is that her mother will be out of town for the festivities, so we’ll focus on Hana’s dad.”

“I’m not sure I’ve made the best impression on either of her parents so far…” she admitted reluctantly. “But I bet I can impress her dad with my business acumen!”

“Only if you’re secretly part of Forbes’s ‘30 Under 30,’” Justin laughed, his eyes sparking kindly to show he wasn’t being malicious.

Brianna shrugged helplessly. “Err… no. I mean, I got a great degree… but then I couldn’t find work. Waitressing probably wouldn’t catapult my career in any meaningful way.”

“Hey!” Maxwell objected, “You were a great waitress.”

“Thanks,” she chuckled. “Hopefully I can convince him I’m a good investment.”

“I might have to steal that metaphor,” Justin laughed.

“Okay, so my waitressing won’t impress him. What should I talk to him about?”

“He’s likely well-aware of the story the press has spun about you, so he may have concerns about your influence on Hana,” Justin pointed out. “Furthermore, given his business ties to Cordonia, I’m sure he’s planning to suss out various nobles for future business deals. If you can win him over on those two fronts, you’ll be golden.” He thought for a moment. “As far as introductions go, it can’t hurt to greet him in Chinese. Try saying ‘hello’ to him in Mandarin.”

“Okay, can do,” she said, nodding seriously. The tip about the business deals was valuable, so she didn’t mind playing extra nice with Justin. The poor guy—it wasn’t his fault she was annoyed that he was always here, intruding on her expertise.

“So, I have to impress Hana’s dad, and confront Constantine about setting me up… if I ever get the chance,” Brianna said flatly.

“There’s supposed to be a big stately dinner tonight, and the former king and queen are scheduled to go!” Maxwell announced excitedly. He was basically bouncing in his seat, and thankfully the seatbelt light turned on a moment later. The plane’s trajectory slowly shifted. Maxwell’s nose was pressed against the window as he gasped. “Is that..? Land hoooooooo! Oh, ground, how I’ve missed you.”

* * *

A cab ride later, they were unloading their bags and walking up to the hotel. As soon as Brianna walked into the air-conditioned building, she let out a sigh of relief. Justin left to get them checked in, and she started to check out the extremely modern, beautiful hotel. There was something so luxurious about it, from the light wood walls to the artfully clustered bamboo… she couldn’t wait to see her room.

“Welcome to Shanghai!” Hana greeted, rushing over to Brianna and wrapping her in a hug. “I’m sorry I couldn’t fly over with you both, but I promised I’d get here early to help my father with the preparations.”

“Don’t even apologize! It’s just so nice to see you. And you look great!” Brianna stepped back, motioning to Hana’s outfit. She was dressed in a very modest but intricate maxi dress that was the most beautiful shade of green with a subtle pattern of lighter and darker greens, blues, and white. Her hair was up in a braided bun, and her makeup was glowing. “How are the preparations going?”

“Thank you, Brianna. The preparations couldn’t be going more smoothly! Things with my father… well, not much has changed.”

“Hana, you’ve got this! You’re amazing, and if all your parents can see is whether or not you’ve got noblemen falling at your feet, that’s their own fault. Just focus on the positives. You’re part of Madeleine’s own entourage! Plus, I’m here backing you up.”

Maxwell chimed in, “And I’ll be behind Bree backing _her_ up. And you by proxy!”

Hana giggled. “Thanks guys. I hope it’s enough. My parents are really counting on me to make things work at court.”

“Hey, don’t worry! This is going to be aaaawessssomeeeee!” Maxwell sang.

“Is he a little more hyper than usual?” Hana asked Brianna, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Maxwell clapped. “Yep! I barely slept on the flight but somehow I’m super awake!”

“Oh boy. Someone’s going to crash later…” Brianna made a face at Hana, who giggled.

“That may be so, but right now I feel alive! Come on Hana, take a page from the Maxwell Beaumont lifestyle book.”

“An upcoming best seller,” Brianna teased, bumping Maxwell with her hip.

Justin walked up to the group with a charming smile. “Hey team, I’m back! Our accommodations are all set.”

“Time for a piiiilllooooowwww foooooorrt!” Maxwell announced, bounding toward the elevators and pressing the up button frantically. Brianna exchanged another look with Hana before they laughed and parted ways so Brianna could go up to her room.

* * *

About an hour later, Brianna had pushed almost every button in her hotel room, admired the view several times, and unpacked the essentials. She was now leaning over the railing of her little balcony, looking out to the coastline with Hana. The view was really quite beautiful, in a way she didn’t expect Shanghai to be. For some reason, she’d had the vision of skyscrapers and a really industrial setting in her mind, but this was completely different.

“Wow… so this is where you grew up?”

“Yes! Well, not _right_ here. Closer to the big financial district, but my parents have lived in Shanghai since I was born. My dad loves it here,” Hana added, smiling fondly.

“Any advice on how to win him over?”

Hana’s mouth popped open in surprise. “Are you worried about meeting him?”

“You’re my best friend, Hana! I want your dad to like me.”

“I want him to like you too. Honestly, he’s had some… mixed feelings about me being around you ever since I stood up to them on that phone call a few months ago.” Hana frowned. “I really hope that meeting you in person will change his mind.”

“What do you think?” Brianna asked, turning to Hana curiously. “Should I play the polite noblewoman?” She acted out an elegant curtsy, and Hana gave her a smile and a round of applause.

“Bravo!”

“I’ll be the most enthusiastic and gracious guest he’s ever seen.”

Hana smiled warmly. “I don’t think any parent could complain about that. I just want him to get to know my best friend. He’s met plenty of noblewomen, but I don’ think he’s ever met anyone as kind and thoughtful and funny as you.”

“I hope he’ll agree with you. Will your dad be meeting us later?”

“Yes. He’s really excited to show the royal family our local nature reserve. We should head over there soon.”

Brianna went back into the room and opened up her luggage, appraising her clothing. “I guess I should find something nice to wear.”

“Oh!” Hana brightened. “That’s the other reason I picked this hotel for all of you. It has a boutique on the ground floor!”

“Hana, you always think of everything.”

“I try. I haven’t even mentioned the doggy daycare yet…”

* * *

Later, Brianna was flipping through dresses with Hana in the boutique, and they were both enjoying a delicious fruit smoothie. Brianna was already missing the stellar coffee in Paris, but the hospitality here had been pretty excellent as well. They brought Winston down too, since he’d be in the daycare for most of the day. Currently he was flopped over on his back, having a nap.

Brianna lifted an elegant blue dress, appraising it. She held it to Hana questioningly.

“This style is all the rage with the ambassadors here. I’m sure the court would love it,” Hana raved.

Brianna looked at Hana shyly. “And what about your dad?”

“He may not follow the latest fashion trends, but he knows a dignified dress when he sees one.” She smiled. “I bet it’d make a good impression.”

Brianna took the dress and tried it on, exhaling excitedly. It was stunning. The top was faux sheer, with a blue lace print all over it. The dress was taken in at the waist with a beaded belt, and then the skirt was long, layered, and flowing. It was airy, beautiful, and elegant. “What do you think?” she asked, stepping out of the changing room, twirling so the layers of the dress spun lazily around her.

“You look amazing! It’s like it was made for you,” Hana gushed. “You could put your hair half-up, sort of tucked back…” As Hana spoke, she moved to Brianna and started sweeping some of her hair back and pinning it up with bobby pins. Hana stepped back, and Brianna caught her reflection.

“Some things are just meant to be,” she agreed, running her hands down the dress happily.

A little knock came from the door, which stood slightly ajar, and Maxwell poked his head in. “So… I guess I feel asleep for the last two hours? But now I’m back! And I drank a whole pot of coffee to help with the jet lag, so if you two are ready to go…”

“Let’s get out of here and give Maxwell a chance to run around,” Brianna laughed. “You too, buddy,” she said to Winston, scratching his stomach.

“We’re kindred spirits,” Maxwell agreed, “arooooo!”

  
Winston howled in agreement.

* * *

After stopping at the daycare to check Winston in and running up to her room to get a pair of sparkling heels to go with her dress, Brianna was ready to go. They took a taxi to a… bamboo forest? More accurately, it was a nature reserve, but it literally looked like… well, like a bamboo forest. She stepped out onto a path of stones, amazed at the towering groves of bamboo that shaded them from the sun. There was a crowd milling about, so she tried to move off to the side so she wouldn’t get lost. Maxwell was looking directly up, and Hana was already starting to politely mingle.

“I was wondering when you’d make it, Richardson.”

Brianna looked up, startled. Not that she didn’t know it was Drake, but she hadn’t expected to see him here. He was in jeans and a dark grey button-up dress shirt—granted, it was untucked, the cuffs were rolled up, and a few of the buttons were undone to show off some of Drake’s chest hair poking through, but it was a dress shirt nonetheless.

“Looks like we’re just in time,” she said with a polite smile. It was hard to behave so calmly in front of him when she just wanted to curl up against his broad chest. From the way he was looking at her, she assumed he might be having a similar internal conflict too.

Someone cleared their throat, and Brianna turned to see Liam stepping out at the front of the crowd. He was, as always, perfectly groomed, but he looked particularly sharp in a mismatched suit with creamy beige pants and a navy suit jacket. His dress shirt was a beautiful blue, lighter than his jacket, and it brought out Liam’s eyes beautifully. He wasn’t wearing a tie, which was unusual, but in the heat, she supposed it was probably standard. He looked so handsome she could’ve swooned right there. Instead, Madeleine joined him, and her affection quickly dissipated. The crowd quieted down and turned to listen. Liam had that command over a crowd, he could demand attention by just being present. Watching the way he could exude his charisma was inspiring, honestly, and she felt herself drawn to him as he began to speak.

Liam’s voice was assured as he greeted the crowd. “It’s a great honour to be granted a tour of this sanctuary. I hope this visit will help inspire Cordonia’s own conservation efforts. Now if you’ll all follow our hosts…”

He nodded respectfully to a group of staff members in matching slacks and shirts. A man in a suit was standing in front of them, and he bowed to Liam.

“I swear none of the bamboo looked this tall from the outside…” Drake said, leaning close to Brianna and dropping his voice.

Maxwell clapped Drake on the back. “Whoaaaaa. This place would make even Bertrand feel chill.”

“Where _is_ he anyway? I thought he’d be on the plane with you,” Hana commented, looking around.

“The last time I saw him was at Liam’s bachelor party,” Maxwell explained with a shrug. “He texted me to say he was going to talk to Savannah, but since then… radio silence.”

“Really? I’m proud of him,” Brianna said. “It must’ve been hard to hear all of that at once. They probably have a lot to talk about.”

Drake’s jaw clenched. “If he hurts her again…”

“I don’t think he will. I think he went there to apologize,” Maxwell said softly.

“Right,” Drake snapped, “because you’re such a great judge of—”

“Dad!” Hana interrupted cheerfully, taking a few steps towards the man in the suit that had bowed to Liam earlier. Brianna was grateful for the interruption. Even though she knew in her heart that Drake and Maxwell would work past their issues, it was tense to be around them when they started squabbling.

“Ah! There you are,” Hana’s dad said, approaching them slowly. He was over six feet tall and in surprisingly good shape, but dressed in a dowdy brown suit. Surely it was an _expensive _brown suit, but it just looked dated. Despite that, he had an extremely kind looking face, round and warm, and sharp, intimidating eyes.

Hana stepped aside and smiled to her friends. “Everyone, this is my father, Xinghai Lee.”

“Ni hao, Mr. Lee,” Brianna greeted warmly, her voice quivering just a bit as her nerves seized her throat.

“Ni hao. You must be Drake, Lord Maxwell, and… Lady Brianna.” He took them all in for a moment and then smiled. “Hana never mentioned that you had a diplomat’s sense of style.”

“Thank you,” Brianna smiled.

“You’ll fit right in at tonight’s dinner. You know, Lady Brianna, I’ve heard a great deal about you from my daughter… and from the tabloids.” Xinghai’s face twitched in annoyance. “Hardly ideal to have one’s name in such publications.”

Brianna felt like she was skittering across ice, flailing. “Honestly, isn’t all press good press?”

He looked quite caught off guard by this answer, and he narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you saying the rumours are true?”

“I didn’t say that. But since they’re already out there, why not take advantage of the free coverage?”

“Hmmm.” He considered this for a long minute. “You certainly weren’t much of a public figure beforehand, but now… it’s true that you’ve gotten people talking.” Xinghai broke into an approving smile. “That’s the kind of public relations strategy my marketing team would approve of.”

“Great minds think alike,” she said. “My degree is in media, culture, and communication. I minored in the business of entertainment, media and technology, so I like to think I have a decent understanding of how public relations work.”

“Impressive, however… it’s clear you have enemies. I worry that my daughter’s association puts her at risk. The scandal may affect her reputation just as much as yours.” Xinhai’s face had fallen, and he was appraising Brianna carefully.

“Mr. Lee, if Hana asks me to, I’ll give her space. I’d never do anything to hurt her. If me being around her puts her in a bad position…” Brianna trailed off, frowning a little at the thought. “I’d miss her, but I wouldn’t want to get in her way.”

“Brianna, I’d never ask you to do that!” Hana said, her brow furrowed with worry.

Xinghai nodded once, clearly surprised by her answer. “That’s… very considerate of you. I’m glad to hear that you have my daughter’s best interest at heart. Perhaps _she_ should follow your example.”

“That’s one thing you can count on. I’ve always got her back,” Brianna promised, catching Hana’s eye and grinning. Just then, she heard delighted laughter up ahead.

They moved up the path, and she saw Maxwell squirming excitedly. He whipped around, tears in his eyes. “Pandas!” He sprinted up ahead to the side of a small enclosure. Liam was standing inside, cuddling a fluffy panda cub. A nearly identical cub wandered out from behind the bamboo of the enclosure and pawed at Liam’s shoes.

“Bree, I think I’m dead.” Maxwell looked at her seriously once she caught up. “Our plane must’ve crashed on the way here. I am in heaven. Panda. Heaven.”

“Remarkable, aren’t they?” Xinghai said, smiling in delight.

Hana nodded, turning to her father eagerly. “They’re adorable! Can we go inside too, father? Please?”

“Hmmm.” He considered this for a moment, looking into the enclosure. “Ordinarily, the staff doesn’t allow many visitors. They made an exception for King Liam, but… I might be able to convince them to make another exception.”

“Woohoo!” Maxwell cheered.

Drake peered in the encloser. “Hey, those are panda _bears_. They could be dangerous…” As he spoke, a panda tried to reach for Liam’s pant leg. It missed and did a little somersault across the ground, splaying out clumsily. The panda stood and grabbed at a sprig of bamboo, chewing on it happily.

“Come on Drake. They’re so cute!” Maxwell said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Okay… they’re kind of cute,” Drake conceded. Brianna looked up at him with a start, catching his eye in pleasant disbelief.

_Alright, someone broke Drake. _

“Victory!” Hana said with a grin.

Drake caught Brianna’s eye and the ghost of a smile passed on his lips. “I’m in if you are, Richardson.”

She saw Liam shaking the paw of a panda with a gloved hand. He was grinning, and in a fake conversation with the panda. “It’s very nice to meet you too,” Liam said dramatically.

“Let’s do it!” she agreed excitedly, turning to Xinghai. “If you’re sure?”

“Very well,” he nodded seriously. “Let me speak with their keepers.” Xinghai moved to confer with a pair of khaki-clad staff members. A minute later, he returned to the group, smiling. “You can all join King Liam and the cubs.”

“Thank you, father!”

“Best. Day. Ever.” Maxwell was smiling so widely Brianna thought he might pass out from excitement.

One of the staff members unlocked the gate and handed everyone a pair of blue gloves and a thin smock to wear over their clothing. Liam waved them in excitedly, moving further into the enclosure so they all had plenty of room.

“Everyone, I’d like to you meet Yue Yue…” he patted the sub sitting next to him, “and her brother, Yang Yang.” The other panda was still munching on a piece of bamboo.

“They’re both so precious,” Hana said, gently picking up Yue Yue and giving her a soft nuzzle. “Hello there!”

Maxwell pretended to snap a photo, his fingers framing an invisible shot. “I’ve never seen anything cuter in my entire life.”

Yang Yang was pawing at Liam, and Liam let out a little chuckle before scooping him up. “Alright, but only for a minute. My arms are starting to get tired. Does anyone else want to hold him?”

“Maxwell should hold him,” Brianna said, nudging Maxwell forward. He looked back at her with glistening eyes.

“Bree… I will never forget this.”

“You owe me one.”

Liam carefully placed the cub in Maxwell’s outstretched arms. Yang Yang made a weird little snuffling noise, and Maxwell pet his fur, leaning close. “Uncle Maxwell’s going to take good care of you, little buddy. I read that pandas like their bellies rubbed.”

“And you read that… where?” Drake asked skeptically, one of his eyebrows arching.

“On the internet!” Maxwell said. He turned Yang Yang over slowly in his arms, then reached out to tickle his belly. The cub blinked at him, then his ears perked up. Yang Yang playfully batted at Maxwell’s hand and curled up against his chest. Maxwell sighed happily, gazing into the cub’s eyes. “I think I’ve found my calling.”

While Maxwell cuddled Yang Yang, Brianna noticed the other cub looking around. “Is she okay?” Brianna asked, and Liam followed her line of sight.

“She’s probably hungry,” Liam explained. “One of the tour guides was saying they eat for hours every day.”

Maxwell laughed. “Wow. Living the dream.”

Brianna noticed a few smaller stalks of bamboo growing at the edge of the enclosure. She snapped off a stalk and Yue Yue immediately took it in her paws and began chewing happily.

“Here, Yang Yang. Some for you too!” Hana said, taking a stalk from Brianna and holding it out to the other cub. Maxwell set Yang Yang down, and the cub lumbered over to Hana.

Brianna stepped back, watching all her friends interact with the cubs. Even Drake was tentatively patting Yang Yang. Liam sidled up next to her, clearing his throat gently.

“Hello, Lady Brianna. I hope your first day in Shanghai has been as lovely as you are.”

“It’s been _amazing_!” She gestured to the enclosure. “Two words, Liam. Baby. Pandas. I’m not even sure we’ll be able to get Maxwell to leave.”

“I’m glad the reserve’s staff allowed all of you to join me. The right company can improve any experience,” Liam said, meeting her eye. He winked, and she giggled.

“So can pandas.”

They watched together as Hana offered a woven bamboo ball that she had crafted (seriously, how was she so talented?) to Yang Yang. He batted it on the ground a few times, gave it a tentative sip, and then took a bite.

“Ooo! Does he know how to play fetch?” Maxwell asked eagerly.

Brianna slipped her hand into Liam’s discretely as they watched Maxwell trying to throw a ball around with the panda cubs. Liam smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She loved when she could steal a piece of his affections, and even more she loved that he seemed to enjoy it too.

“I’m always grateful for these quiet moments with you. I wish they were easier to arrange,” he said quietly.

“So do I.” Brianna smiled warmly at Liam and looked at the group again. “Wait… Maxwell, are you… crying?”

“N-no!” Maxwell rubbed at his face roughly. “I just have some bamboo dust in my eye.”

Yue Yue was clambering up on a small rock, but as she reached the top she started to sway as she lost her balance. Brianna sprang forward, catching the cub in her arms. She let out a nervous laugh. “Hey, you should be careful!” she scolded the cub. Yue Yue batted at her clumsily, and Brianna set her down. Immediately the cub lumbered over to the rock again, and Brianna threw up her arms. “Oh no…”

“I think you just taught her a new game, Richardson.”

Maxwell laughed, moving closer. “It’s okay, I’ll watch her.”

“Ummm… does anyone want to watch _this_ one?” Drake asked, motioning to where Yang Yang was trying to climb up Drake’s leg. “Hey!” he said, “I’m not a tree!” He tried to walk away, but the cub clung to his leg as he moved.

“Drake, he just wants you to pick him up,” Brianna said.

“But what if I drop him?”

“You won’t. Just pick him up,” she urged. Drake gave her a skeptical look, then his eyes travelled down to Yang Yang.

“Awww, come on, don’t be like that,” Drake said to the cub with a sigh. He bent down and hoisted the cub into his arms.

Hana looked over approvingly. “He likes you!”

“If any of you take a picture of this, I will never forgive you,” Drake joked. Maxwell looked crestfallen.

“We’ll just have to savour the moment,” Liam said.

The caretakers were looking at the group anxiously, and one of them opened the gate and gave them an expectant look.

Brianna elbowed Liam softly. “I guess that’s our cue.”

“Already?” Maxwell looked up at Liam with puppy eyes. “Five more minutes?”

“We don’t want to wear the cubs out,” Brianna said gently, giving Yue Tue one last pat on the head. They slowly left the enclosure and turned in their gloves and smocks as the caretakers closed the gate behind them. Xinghai was waiting, and gave them all a big smile.

“So? What did you all think?”

“That was an incredible experience,” Liam said.

Maxwell’s eyes were shining with tears. “My life had been forever changed.”

“They were so friendly!” Hana agreed.

Even Drake gave a little shrug, but his smile betrayed him. “They were pretty cute for glorified balls of fluff.”

“That was unforgettable. Thank you, Mr. Lee,” Brianna said.

Xinghai nodded in appreciation. “I’m always glad when visitors appreciate the wonder of such creatures.” He started to lead them through the rest of the area, pointing out things of interest. Brianna trailed behind, and soon after Liam slowed to keep pace with her.

“Will I see you at the dinner tonight, Lady Brianna?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” she promised with a grin. Then, more seriously, she said, “I need to talk to your father.”

He cleared his throat delicately. “Perhaps I can be of some assistance.”

“Oh, Liam… I don’t want you putting yourself at risk,” she explained, and he shook his head in admiration.

“Always putting other people first. I admire that about you, Brianna, but… I want to be there when you talk to him.” His face grew stern, and he swallowed. “We both have out share of questions to ask. And I think there’s a chance it’ll be somewhat safer for you if I’m there.”

“I…” Brianna sighed. She appreciated his offer, but she really didn’t want him to be involved in this. There was so much for him at stake, and especially when it came to confronting his father. That was a big obstacle, and she knew it took a very brave person to do what he was suggesting. “I guess that’s fair. What did you have in mind?”

“When the dinner starts winding down, I’ll try to draw him away from the rest of the court.” Liam touched the small of her back, and Brianna looked at him. His face was so determined as he spoke, it gave her chills. “One way or another, this will be over tonight.”

Liam quickened his pace to catch up to the rest of the royal party, and Brianna moved closer to where Xinghai was leading Drake, Hana, and Maxwell. Xinghai was speaking, and she caught the tail end of him saying, “…and that’s why a group of pandas is called an ‘embarassment.’”

“Who knew I could have so much in common with pandas?” Maxwell asked, tilting his head to the sky with a delighted shrug.

“You seem very at home here, Mr. Lee,” Brianna noted.

“I’m one of the reserve’s chief investigators,” he explained. “I contribute to many non-profit organizations, but this reserve is something of a passion project for me. I like to keep a close eye on it. Tell me, Lady Brianna, if you were in a position to do so, what sort of organizations would you invest in?”

“I would invest in my personal brand,” she answered honestly. “I’m not a noble, so I’d need to leverage the press interest in me right now and build something from that. Then I’d be able to not only invest in organizations myself, but then I could also promote others to do the same through the power of influence.”

“Brianna Richardson could be a household name in fashion and friendship,” Maxwell said with a serious nod.

“I’ve yet to hear of anyone successfully monetizing _friendship_,” Xinghai said delicately, hiding a smile, “but you can go for a well-cultivated personal brand. Perhaps you have a greater appreciation for reputation than I gave you credit for. That was part of what motivated me to invest in this sanctuary.”

“What was the other part?” she asked, speeding up to walk beside Xinghai.

“Oh, I have something of a personal interest in the giant panda,” he admitted.

“Dad, they don’t want to hear that old story,” Hana said with a tiny sigh.

Maxwell perked up. “So, what you’re saying is, ‘this is an adorably embarrassing baby Hana story’?”

“Now he _has _to tell us,” Brianna agreed.

Xinghai chuckled good-naturedly. “Oh, it’s not that embarrassing. Years ago, when Hana was maybe six or seven, I took her to the local zoo to see pandas for the first time. I’d been working non-stop on a major acquisition for my company, but I had promised Hana I’d take a day off to spend with her.” He paused, giving his daughter a warm smile. “We arrived, and as it turns out, a new cub had been born only a few weeks ago.”

“I remember that part!” Hana clapped her hands together once. “It was this tiny little thing covered in fuzz.”

“She was so excited! She kept asking me if we could go introduce ourselves to the cubs.”

“Heh,” Drake looked to Hana. “I can picture it.”

“Awww, baby Hana was polite and adorable,” Maxwell cooed, shooting Hana a huge, dopey smile.

“We spent the whole afternoon at the zoo,” Xinghai continued. “Listening to the zookeepers talk about how rare those cubs were, and seeing Hana watch them, all starry-eyed… It might sound strange, but it made me think about just how precious my time with her was.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “I wanted to honour that memory by helping to preserve these incredible creatures, so others can experience the same joy and reflection they brought me.”

Hana smiled at her father, looking around at al the bamboo. “When this reserve was founded, Dad made sure his company was one of their first investors.”

“Mr. Lee, that’s really sweet,” Brianna said, and Hana shot her friend a grateful smile.

“That’s what I thought when he brought me here. I was really proud to see our family supporting a place like this.”

“See? That wasn’t too embarrassing, was it?” Xinghai coaxed Hana, and she smiled at her father. Brianna loved hearing about a fond memory. She’d villainized Hana’s parents in her mind, but seeing Xinghai here, sharing sweet stories about Hana as a child… it was really touching. Selfishly, it made her miss her father, but she pushed that aside for now.

Up ahead, the towering bamboo stalks began to open up as the path was leading them back to the reserve’s entrance.

“Ah, this is where I must say my farewells,” Xinghai said. “I need to double-check a few things at the restaurant before the court arrives.”

“Do you need any help?” Hana asked, but her father was already waving her request away.

“No, no. You must stay here at the court!” He pulled Hana into a quick hug and then school Drake and Maxwell’s hands. “I’m glad to have met you both.” He turned to Brianna and smiled. “And I’m especially glad to have met you, Lady Brianna. Considering the rumours about you and some of the things I’d heard from Hana… I wasn’t sure what to expect… but now I can see why my daughter considers you a respectable friend.”

Brianna glowed with pride. “Thank you, Mr. Lee. It was an absolute pleasure to meet you too.”

They shook hands and Xinghai quickly strode away towards a waiting car.

“Brianna, that was an _actual compliment_,” Hana squealed. “He really liked you!”

“I knew we’d hit it off!” Maxwell pumped his fist energetically.

“It’s not like he complimented _you_,” Drake pointed out.

Maxwell shrugged, undeterred by Drake’s realistic side. “Yeah, but I could tell that we were bonding.”

After a long pause, Drake sighed. “Sure. Anyway, where’s this dinner everyone keeps talking about? We’ve been walking around all afternoon.”

Hana pointed down the street. “It looks like the royal motorcade is leaving for the restaurant now.”

“Take me to the food!” Maxwell demanded, stomping dramatically to where the cars were waiting. They all followed suit, less theatrically, and piled into a waiting car.

* * *

The restaurant was the height of luxury. It glowed with warm candlelight and the smell of flowers was delicate but sumptuous as bundles of white flowers were artfully arranged everywhere. The waiter ushered them all to a table. Liam and Madeleine were seated at the front of the room, and beside them was Constantine and Regina. Seeing Constantine made Brianna’s throat tighten and her mouth grew dry.

“I can’t let Constantine out of my sight tonight. If any of you see him getting up to leave…” Brianna trailed off, keep her voice low as they all settled around the table.

Hana gave her friend a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry, Brianna. We’ll help you keep an eye on him.”

“You know what they always say!” Maxwell said. They all looked at him blankly at Maxwell rolled his eyes. “Four pairs of eyes are better than one!”

“Nobody says that,” Drake said drily.

“It could catch on,” Maxwell defended, meeting Drake’s eyes defiantly.

The tension grew for a beat, but then a waiter pulled out the empty chair beside Brianna and Olivia swooped in with a devilish grin. “I should’ve guessed Madeleine would seat me with all of you.”

“Olivia, that’s because we’re friends,” Brianna said sweetly, giving Olivia a generous smile.

Olivia looked taken aback. Her face registered shock, and in a bewildered voice she said, “Excuse me?”

“You’ve helped us a lot with this investigation,” Brianna pointed out. “We have a common goal. Besides, haven’t you ever heard that ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’? Let’s just enjoy dinner together.” Poking fun at Olivia was an absolute hoot, but she wasn’t entirely lying. They had become something like friends, and that was a weird thought.

“I…” Olivia frowned in thought. Her face smoothed as she settled into the empty chair. “I suppose I’ve survived worse meals.”

Brianna laughed. “That’ll do.”

Maxwell rubbed his hands together, peering around the restaurant. “When is this food happening, anyway?”

“It should be coming soon, and there’ll be plenty to share,” Hana said. “Dinners here are usually served family-style. I promise, it’ll be delicious.”

“Forget food. We’ve already got drinks.” Drake said, nodding to an elaborate ceramic bottle in the center of the table.

“Rice wine,” Hana explained as Brianna picked up the jar carefully, running her fingers over the elaborate swirls carved into the bottle. She poured a drink for Drake first, and he lifted the glass.

“Thanks Richardson.”

“I know your priorities,” she teased. “So how is it? On a scale from one to whiskey.”

Drake took an experimental sip. The table seemed to watch him carefully, but his face was unreadable. “An eight.”

“High praise,” Brianna noted.

“I, ummm, didn’t see you earlier today, Olivia,” Hana said suddenly, her cheeks pricking with colour. “Were you at the nature reserve with the rest of the court?”

“Yes. A pointless excursion if you ask me.”

Brianna scoffed playfully. “You didn’t get anything out of it? Tranquility, relaxation, cute cubs?”

“No,” Olivia snapped. “Watching those sorry excuses for bears tumble about is something that only the weakest of the weak would take pleasure in.”

“Someone sounds defensive,” Maxwell sang, nudging Olivia. “The pandas totally got to you, didn’t they?”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Just because they’re so pathetic and small and defenseless… and furry, with those big ears…”

Before Brianna could start teasing Olivia, the first course was being served. An elaborate tower of food was placed on the table with a flourish. Immediately after the waiters left Drake let out a sigh. “Hana… you promised me down-to-earth food.”

“I promised you _good_ food, Drake.” Hana motioned to the tower. “This is a traditional Chinese banquet! It’s time for you to have an open mind.”

“If Olivia can learn to love pandas, Drake can learn to appreciate gourmet Chinese food,” Maxwell reasoned.

“I never said—”

“Come on Drake,” Brianna interrupted Olivia’s defensive speech, “give it a shot.”

“I know you’ll all love it,” Hana enthused. “This is my favourite dish here!”

“Hana, this looks more like art than a meal! I mean, it’s beautiful but how are we supposed to eat it?” Brianna asked, appraising the tower carefully.

“It looks like it belongs on a pedestal, not someone’s plate,” Drake agreed.

“Now, now,” Brianna tutted, “I still think it looks delicious. I mean, I should’ve known Hana’s family would feed us something as beautiful as it is tasty.”

Maxwell cracked his neck and knuckles jokingly. “Watch and learn.” He took a serving spoon and carefully pulled a few pieces of food onto his plate. The rest of the delicate arrangement remained, mercifully, intact. “Mmmmm,” he groaned as he speared a piece of carrot into his mouth.

“How did you do that? That was like food Jenga!” Brianna admired.

“You don’t get through childhood with Bertrand without picking up keen utensil reflexes,” Maxwell explained around a mouthful of food.

Brianna stared at the food tower with renewed determination. “Well, if Maxwell can do it…” She grabbed the serving spoon and helped herself to a portion of crispy noodles and steaming vegetables. The tower remained unscathed. It was so delicious; she couldn’t help but make a satisfied noise as she took her first bite. The vegetables were coated in a sweet and sour sauce that was light but flavourful, and the noodles had a delicious contrasting crunch compared to the steamed vegetables.

“Come on Drake,” Maxwell coaxed. “It’s got the Bree seal of approval!”

“Okay, okay,” he conceded, serving himself deftly. The table, with the exception of Olivia, watched in anticipation as Drake hesitantly bit into some of the noodles with a piece of aromatic bell pepper. He chewed and swallowed in silence, and a reluctant smile tugged at his lips. “For gourmet food, this is… really satisfying.”

“I told you!” Hana said with a smile.

Everyone dug in at that point and started civil conversation about Chinese traditions, but Brianna was distracted. The royal table was only a few feet away, and she was growing anxious. Liam must have felt her eyes on him as he locked eyes with her after a moment. He subtly nodded and then turned to whisper something to Constantine. A moment later they both stood and headed out of the room, down a narrow hallway.

She pushed her chair out and lowered her voice to address the table. “I need you all to hold down the fort. I’m going to follow Liam and the King Father.”

“What?” Olivia looked up from her plate, her eyes blazing. “Why?”

“Maxwell can explain,” Brianna said hastily. “Just stay here and act like everything’s normal.”

“You’ve got it Richardson. We’ll head off anyone who tries to follow you.”

“Be careful, Brianna,” Hana said, her face crumpled in worry.

Brianna tried to make her way across the room as inconspicuously as she could. She moved near the back of the room and then found the hallway that Liam and Constantine went to. As she rounded the corner, Constantine was talking.

“So, what was this urgent matter you were telling me about, Liam? Urgent enough to interrupt our meal.”

Liam’s face was… well, it was devastating. He looked confused, disappointed, and anxiety was etched in every worry line on his face. Brianna’s heart immediately ached as he spoke, his voice soft and sad. “The matter is… this.” He motioned to where Brianna stood, behind Constantine.

“Lady Brianna?” Constantine looked at her, then back at Liam. His eyes flicked back to Brianna curiously. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to give you a chance to apologize,” she said.

He was flustered, and he blinked in surprise. “I...” Constantine shook his head, and he started coughing. Liam took a half-step toward his father, but Constantine held out a hand as he cleared his throat.

“I owe you no apology that I’m aware of, Lady Brianna,” he said finally, his voice raspy.

“Oh, really?” she said, her tone pointed as she met his gaze with steely resolve.

“Liam, really, what is the—” Constantine sputtered off as another coughing fit took him. Something changed in the air as Brianna and Liam caught each other’s eye. Liam moved to his father. Constantine collapsed against a nearby wall, clutching his chest as his face grew pale.

“Father?”

Constantine was struggling for air but he managed, “Can’t… breathe…”

“I’ll go get help,” Brianna said, turning on her heel and almost running into Regina.

“Constantine!” Regina gasped, rushing to her husband. A group of guards was following her, and Regina turned to them, her face twisted in worry and fury. “Get him to a hospital at once!”

The guards acted swiftly, picking up Constantine and carrying him to a side door. Brianna watched in a stunned silence. Her mind was racing. Regina stood beside Brianna and spoke quickly, her voice hushed but powerful.

“You’re not to say a word of this to anyone, Lady Brianna. Do you understand?”

“What’s wrong with him?” Brianna asked, hating how worried she sounded. It felt hypocritical, but it wasn’t like she would wish this on anyone, regardless of them (potentially) plotting against her or not.

Regina scoffed angrily. “That’s none of your—”

“There’s no time to explain,” Liam cut in. “She’s coming with us.”

Brianna followed Liam and Regina out the side door numbly, her heart racing.

* * *

An hour later, she was still in the private waiting room of the nearest hospital. Liam was there with her, tapping his foot on the floor, and the silence that stretched onward was heavy and tense. Brianna wanted to say something, and every few minutes she crafted a script in her head but then lost her nerve.

A doctor entered the room and moved to Liam. They had a hushed conversation before the doctor moved away. Liam looked at Brianna, and she saw there was some relief there, but he was still exuding worry.

“My father is stable, for now. The staff will let us see him,” he said, and Brianna stood, moving closer to him. She touched his arm, and he avoided her gaze. Gently, she let her fingers rest on his cheek, and she nudged his chin down to meet her eyes.

“Hey.” Brianna gave him a weak smile. “Liam, are you sure you want to do this right now?”

“If not now… I don’t know when we’ll have another chance,” he said flatly, though it sounded ominous.

Liam led her to a small hospital room. Constantine was laying on the bed, and he looked so small. When he turned to look at his son, his face betrayed the pain and sadness he must have been feeling.

“Liam, you didn’t have to come.”

“But I did, Father. I’m sorry,” he said gently, moving closer to the bed. Brianna stepped inside after Liam, and Constantine shook his head.

“Lady Brianna. You shouldn’t be here.”

Despite the situation, Liam was firm. “Yes, she should.”

“Your Majesty, are you alright?” she asked softly, trying not to let her worry show on her face.

He seemed caught off-guard at her question. “I… I appreciate your concern, but this is a private, family matter.”

“She saw what happened, father,” Liam said gently. “We might as well tell her the truth.”

“The truth is… I’m dying.”

Brianna’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“I have an extremely aggressive form of lung cancer,” Constantine explained, his voice flat. “Assuming my condition doesn’t worsen, I’m scheduled for surgery in several weeks. It may buy me a few months, but my days will still be numbered. So… there you are, Lady Brianna.” He met her eyes, and she couldn’t read what was behind them. “Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

“Your Majesty…” Brianna trailed off. She ran her hands over her dress, smoothing it out nervously. When she looked up, Liam gave her an encouraging nod. “I’m sorry, but that’s not what I came here for, and you know it. I need to know why you framed me.”

Constantine opened his mouth, but she held out a hand. “Please, Your Majesty. I know about Bastien, Tariq, the photos… all of it. But what I don’t understand is why.”

“We need answers, Father,” Liam agreed.

“Very well.” Constantine took in a deep breath, measuring his words. Brianna’s heart started pounding. Very well? Was he going to admit that this was his doing?

“After my diagnosis, once my health began to decline, I knew I would be unable to rule much longer.”

Things started clicking for Brianna. “Was this why you abdicated last social season?”

“Yes. I only told my children and my wife the real reason, though my illness came as a shock to them too.” Liam nodded solemnly, his eyes flashing with emotion. Being here must be excruciating for him, and Brianna tried to convey her appreciation as she caught his eyes.

Constantine continued, “I was hoping not to place this burden upon you so soon, Liam. These are difficult times for Cordonia. We’ve always had our share of enemies, but throughout my reign I’ve seen them grow bolder and bolder.”

“What kind of enemies?” Brianna asked. She realized it might not have been tactful, but she needed to know.

“If they were easy to name, it would be a simpler matter to deal with them.” Constantine’s voice hardened and she could feel the anger rolling off of him. “Suffice it to say there are those who envy Cordonia’s prosperity, and they aren’t afraid to use violence to undermine us.”

“Liam… Drake told me about an assassination attempt on you while he was in university.”

He nodded, looking pained. “Yes. And that wasn’t the first.”

“You mean… your mother.”

“Yes.”

Brianna let out a shuddering breath. “I’m so sorry.”

Constantine cleared his throat pointedly. “Once I realized I could not be there to help Liam face such threats, I… I had to secure Cordonia’s future.”

“By having a photographer invade my privacy?” she snapped, stopping herself. She took a steadying breath and tried to calm herself down. “By letting the press tell lies about me? Why?”

“It was obvious how Liam felt about you. Given the choice, I knew he would ask you to be his queen. I must admit, you impressed me. I had low expectations for such a newcomer at court, but you’ve proven to be resilient and intelligent.” Constantine’s lips curved into a small, fleeting smile as if he was admitting a secret to himself. “Still, you could not compete with Madeleine. Thanks to her former betrothal to Liam’s brother, Leo, she’s spent years preparing to be queen.”

Brianna crossed her arms, as if to comfort herself. This stung. It was one thing to hypothesize and to progress in the investigation and feel like they were getting to the goal, but to face the truth… part of her hadn’t been prepared for this. “I could have learned the same things she has,” she said, hating how pathetic she sounded.

“Perhaps,” he agreed with a frown. He considered his next words carefully, and he actually sounded… sympathetic. “But inexperience can be seen as weakness, and weakness, even in appearance… especially in appearance… is fatal. I’ve lost so much to our kingdom’s enemies, and when I am gone, there will be no one left to protect my son from those same enemies.” Constantine grew agitated, his words passionate. “One wrong step and Liam could lose his kingdom, or even his life. Madeleine was my best hope of keeping him, and Cordonia, safe.”

“I…” Brianna stammered, shaking her head.

Constantine met her eyes weakly. “So, I took steps to ensure that he would choose her instead of you.”

“I assume you forced Olivia to drop out of the running too,” she said.

“Yes. She is far too rash to ever sit upon the throne, especially in light of her family’s history.”

Liam looked at Brianna. She could tell he felt betrayed, disappointed, and conflicted. There was so much brimming in his eyes, she wanted to bury her head against his chest and just be there with him… but she couldn’t. Constantine was looking at her, so frail, and she felt horribly uncertain of what to do.

“I… I can’t forget what you did,” she said, and he nodded, “but… I understand your reasons.”

Constantine’s face flickered in surprise. “I…” He shook his head, unable to find the words. “You’re more gracious than I would be in your position, Lady Brianna.”

“That doesn’t mean I forgive you,” she said simply. “And it doesn’t change what you did to me and Liam… but I know you were acting out of concern for Liam… however misguided it was.”

“Misguided indeed,” Liam agreed. His voice was wavering, and she saw his fists clench at his sides and release as he faced his father. “I didn’t want to believe you, of all people, would ever do this to us.”

Constantine’s body language changed; he seemed to shrink under Liam’s disappointment. “Liam, please. I know that I’ve hurt you, but this is the price of wearing the crown. I couldn’t afford to put your happiness, or Brianna’s, above our people’s future. You will have to make sacrifices of your own sooner or later.”

Liam’s shoulders squared and he held up a hand, cutting Constantine off. “No.” He was firm and commanding, and it actually gave Brianna goosebumps.

His father’s brows furrowed in surprise, and Liam continued fiercely. “You act as though you didn’t have a choice, but you made a decision about what you were willing to do. What kind of king…” Liam took a deep breath, “…what kind of _father_ you wanted to be. Here is mine.”

He stepped back a little, looking to Brianna for strength. She held his gaze and gave him a discrete nod, as if to say ‘you can do this.’ Liam nodded back.

“I love Lady Brianna, Father. I’m not going to deny that. If you hadn’t interfered, I would have proposed to her the night I was crowned. I may not have been able to stop you from hurting her, but I can still make this right.” Liam’s posture straightened, and he spoke with confidence. “As the King of Cordonia, I am placing Lady Brianna under my protection. I will keep her safe. I will help her right the wrongs that have been done to her. And I am commanding you, as your monarch, to help us in any way you can.”

Constantine stared at Liam, and the seconds passed uncomfortably. Liam was unflinching under his father’s gaze, and Constantine grew frustrated.

“I… I…” Constantine fumbled and stopped, shaking his head slowly. “Very well. I only hope that my fears are proven wrong.”

“Thank you,” Brianna managed, unsure of what to say.

“For what it’s worth, Brianna… I am sorry. Unfortunately, I cannot come forward to clear your name myself.”

“Why not?” she asked.

“Admitting my involvement would shake the Cordonian people’s faith in their rulers. Past _and _present.”

“He… he has a point, Brianna.” Liam looked to her, gauging her expression. She shrugged limply. Just because she understood didn’t mean she agreed with it, but she wasn’t going to throw a fit to get Constantine to do as she wanted.

“To set things right, you must find Tariq. Even I don’t know his whereabouts,” Constantine frowned, looking a little sheepish. “I encouraged him to leave Cordonia in light of his… disgrace, but I’ve had no contact with him since. I promise, after tonight, I will help Liam enlist the services of the King’s Guard. For now, though, I must try to buy myself a little more time on this earth.”

He nodded towards a doctor who was waiting in the hallway. The doctor smiled kindly, but she was holding a clipboard and she looked ready to interrupt at the first available moment.

“Constantine… good luck,” Brianna said, meeting his eyes with a tiny nod.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Separate cars took Liam and Brianna away. She longed to talk to him, to touch him, to comfort him, but she couldn’t. As soon as she arrived at the hotel, she spotted everyone waiting in the lounge area—even Olivia.

“What are you all doing up?” she exclaimed, walking up to them.

Hana sat up eagerly, her face flooding with relief. “First you and Liam disappeared at the dinner, then the Queen Mother ran off… we didn’t know what was happening.”

“We were worried about you!” Maxwell said, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Oof—” Brianna grunted as he squeezed her. Olivia sucked her teeth, and when Brianna looked over at her, Olivia was examining her long, polished nails.

“Speak for yourselves. _I’m_ just here to see if you accomplished anything useful.”

Drake looked at her, and she could see that he’d been worried too, but he was excellent at hiding it. “Did you talk to Constantine?”

“Yes, once the doctors stabilized him,” she said carefully.

“What?” Drake stepped closer. His face was scrunched with worry. She wanted to pull him into a reassuring hug, but instead she filled them in quickly and quietly about Constantine’s collapse, his hidden illness, and his confession. By the time she was done, everyone was looking stunned.

Olivia’s face was nearly red with anger. “How _dare_ he. If it weren’t for him, I could have… I could have…” With restraint, she stopped and took a breath. “I guess it doesn’t matter now. He’s dying. Liam must be heartbroken.”

“I know… it’s a lot to process. Liam seemed… okay, I guess. He’s had some time to handle his father’s health,” Brianna explained. “He was quite upset about the… the conspiring.”

“That’s… that’s a lot to take in, Richardson.”

Hana stepped closer to Brianna and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Yeah. At least you finally know why Constantine did this to you…”

“To both of us,” Olivia corrected with a growl.

Brianna sighed heavily. “Honestly, it felt good to confront him. I feel sorry for the position he’s in, but I got a chance to finally make him face what he did to me.”

“It’s about time he dealt with the consequences,” Drake agreed.

“Now we just have to find Tariq, and since Constantine said he’d back off, for this first time, I don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“Well, since we’re not going to find him tonight, and we’re all up late… we might as well make the most of Brianna’s new freedom!” Hana suggested with an excited grin.

“And what, exactly, does that mean?” Drake asked hesitantly.

“I want to take you all to a market! Some of the best food in the city is sold at these little outdoor markets, and my favourite one isn’t far from here,” Hana said.

“Hmmm.” Drake crossed his arms. “I won’t turn down more food.”

Maxwell bounced up on the balls of his feet. “My stomach agrees with Drake. Besides, when’s the next time we’re going to be in Shanghai? We’ve gotta make the most of it.”

“If you’re all heading off to do… whatever it is you’re doing, I can finally get some sleep,” Olivia said.

“You’re invited too, Olivia,” Hana clarified, and Olivia’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Drake sighed. “She is?”

“We couldn’t have unraveled this mystery without her,” Hana explained. “Olivia, you’re part of the team, like it or not!”

“I think it’s clear that I do _not_… still, I am a bit hungry. I suppose we could head in the same direction… at the same time… to the same place.”

“What do you say, Brianna?” Hana asked, turning to her excitedly. “After the day you’ve had, you deserve a treat.”

Maxwell slung an arm around Brianna’s shoulders and leaned against her. “_And_ a chance to hang out with your favourite people in the world.”

Brianna chuckled as Hana leaned in and whispered, “What do you think, Brianna? This could also be a good chance to mend things between Maxwell and Drake.”

“I’m in,” Brianna grinned.

Hana clapped her hands together once, her face animated. “Great! You’re going to love every bit of food there.”

“I’m an omni-lover when it comes to food,” Maxwell laughed.

“What are we waiting for?” Brianna asked, and Maxwell started jogging out of the hotel.

“For you to catch up!” he called out over his shoulder.

Hana looked amused and nervous as she sped up. “He doesn’t know where he’s going!”

“I say we go on without him. He’ll find us eventually,” Drake said drily.

Olivia was rubbing her temples. “This is going to be a long night.”

* * *

After tracking down a very lost Maxwell, the group took a short walk to find a slew of market vendors. Brianna’s feet were sore in her heels, and her dress was growing uncomfortable, but she couldn’t help feeling optimistic above everything else. Of course, she didn’t want to see Constantine suffer, and the look on Liam’s face when he watched his father confess what he’d done was still weighing on her, but… she’d taken a huge step today in clearing her name. Although it felt great, she needed a night to just relax and take her mind off of it.

The market was a mix of mouth-watering scents, and it was bathed in a reddish-orange light from the lanterns strung up down the straight.

“Ohhh, it’s beautiful,” Brianna said in awe, her eyes shining as she looked around.

Hana nodded, sharing a smile with her friend. “It’s beautiful.”

“I suppose it’s nice,” Drake agreed, but when Brianna caught his eye, his lips were fighting a smile. She loved how he tried to play this gruff guy sometimes, but she could see the crack in the exterior.

Olivia scoffed, looking at the market with open disdain. “You expect me to eat food that’s been prepared on the _street_?”

“What did you expect when we said we were going to an outdoor market?” Brianna asked with a hint of annoyance. Like, seriously.

“Not this,” Olivia shot back rudely. “Though I suppose in times of war and conquest, Nevrakis rulers have eaten in dire conditions.”

Maxwell’s attention drifted to a shop, and he ran up excitedly. It reminded her of Winston, and she smiled fondly as she followed him. He pointed and turned around to Hana. “Hana, what’s this one?”

“That’s shansi leng mian,” she explained, and Maxwell stared at her blankly. She clarified, “Eel noodles.”

“Is it spicy?” he asked, looking at the shop eagerly.

“Not really.”

“Oh, well…” Maxwell shrugged, turning back to the shop. “I still want it.”

Hana moved to the shop and spoke to the shopkeeper in Mandarin. A few minutes later, the shopkeeper handed a bowl of food to Maxwell.

He stared at the bowl and licked his lips dramatically. “Behold, morsel! I am Lord Maxwell of House Beaumont, tamer of any meal. Prepare to be crushed by my might mandible mastication! He twirled some noodles and stuffed an overwhelming forkful into his mouth happily.

Brianna noticed Drake was rooted to the spot, staring around the market. “How’s it going?” she asked him, letting her arm brush against his.

“I…” he shook his head, looking down at her in awe. “What do I pick?”

Olivia laughed cruelly. “I’m sure there’s a grease stain in the kitchen. That’s more your taste.”

“Funny,” he said flatly.

“I try my best,” Olivia said with a smile.

Brianna cleared her throat. “Drake, I thought you’d like the street food.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I do. At least this isn’t some stuffy, formal gathering.”

“Is this what Drake being happy looks like?” Olivia taunted.

“Pretty much,” Brianna said with a laugh.

Maxwell yelled, “Hey, guys! Check this out!” He was balancing a now-empty bowl of noodles on his nose, and he was weaving back and forth, trying to keep it upright.

“Maxwell—”

“Watch out!” Drake said, grabbing Maxwell as he stumbled toward a stand full of large soup pots. The empty noodle bowl fell to the ground, but Maxwell remained unscathed. He looked at Drake and doubled over in laughter.

“Gotcha!” Maxwell giggled.

Drake looked at him, his brows knitted in confusion. “What?”

“It was all a clever ruse! I wanted to make sure you still care about what happens to me, and you _do_!” Maxwell said, his voice passionate and his eyes shining with emotion.

“Maybe I should’ve let you fall into a batch of soup,” Drake scowled.

Olivia smirked, appraising Maxwell with a slight sneer. “His foolishness would’ve made for pungent seasoning.”

“I object to that statement!” Maxwell said loudly.

“I don’t know,” Drake said, “she’s got a good point.”

“There goes my plan to usurp House Beaumont,” Brianna said, snapping her fingers in mock defeat.

Maxwell looked at her. “What?”

“If you’d fallen into that soup, I’d only have one more brother to go through, then I’d be in charge!” Brianne explained, laughing as Maxwell’s face twisted into a slow, dreadful realization.

“Bree the usurper.” He stepped back from her and scowled dramatically. “I should’ve known you had it out for me since the start. Too bad Drake foiled your plan. Now you’ll never get rid of me!”

“Unless Maxwell gets rid of himself,” Drake pointed out.

“I’m sure I could arrange a _tragic_ dancing accident,” Olivia chimed in, and Hana covered her mouth, hiding a laugh.

“Hey… that’s a joke, right?” Maxwell asked, and Olivia shrugged.

“Probably,” she said, meeting his eye. Maxwell let out a nervous chuckle and moved closer to Hana.

“Hana, can you uh… help me pick out more food? Over there?” he asked.

Hana gave him a polite smile. “Only if you promise not to put it on your nose.”

“I’ll try.”

“I suppose that’s good enough. Come along.” Hana led Maxwell down a few stalls.

Olivia sighed and met Brianna’s eyes. “I don’t know how you put up with him.”

“It take a lot of effort sometimes,” Drake admitted. He paused, and his lips twitched. “Not too different from putting up with you.”

“Olivia, why did you come with us?” Brianna asked, feeling slightly irritated by the bickering.

“Playing such a minor role here has made me realize just how much I miss antagonizing people at court,” she explained, picking a piece of fluff off of her dress.

“You secretly love us,” Brianna teased, “admit it.”

Olivia gave Brianna a serious look. “You’re all prone to acts of stupidity and whining about your miserable lives. Your suffering pleases me.”

“Glad we can be of service,” Drake shot back sarcastically.

“Buuuut, we also have fun,” Brianna pointed out.

“If you want to call it that, sure,” Olivia said.

Maxwell and Hana returned to the group, holding a small basket full of dumplings. Maxwell offered a small bowl to Drake with a smile. “Hey Drake… I got this for you. It’s called xiao long bao. Hana says it’s great and I trust that food recommendations are another one of her talents.”

“Oh.” Drake took the bowl. “Thanks.”

“I got some for you too, Brianna,” Hana said, handing her a serving Brianna accepted it gratefully and popped a dumpling in her mouth. It was so decadently flavoured, with a sweet and spicy mix of spices as the soup-filled dumpling seemed to explode in her mouth.

Maxwell moved closer to Drake, and his whole demeanor changed. Maxwell seemed to shrink as he asked, “Drake, can we talk?”

“I suppose I’ve got time while I eat this,” Drake said.

“I’ve never fully apologized for everything that’s happened.” Maxwell shifted his weight to the other foot nervously. “I wish I could’ve told you about Savannah. I should’ve figured something out.”

“Oh…” Drake’s face fell, and he looked away. Brianna could see the struggle playing out just beneath the surface of his face.

Olivia looked around. Her mouth was popped open in surprise. “Maxwell knew where Drake’s sister was this whole time?” A slow smile spread across her lips. “This day just keeps getting better.”

“You… hush,” Brianna managed.

“Of course,” Olivia said, “I don’t want to interrupt the Shakespearian tragedy before me. I wonder if anyone gets stabbed!”

Drake cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I’m the one who should apologize for getting out of hand at the bachelor party.” Maxwell started to speak, but Drake held out a hand. “I saw Bertrand, and all I could think about was my sister crying.”

A beat of silence passed, and Maxwell nodded. “Yeah… that was bad.”

“I still don’t understand why you defend him. I know he’s your brother, but still…”

“People only see glimpses of Bertrand, but I know what he’s going through. It’s not something I can share, even with Bree, but he’s sincere in that it’s for House Beaumont.”

Drake let out a mirthless chuckle. “That phrase will be the death of him.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of too.” The sincerity in Maxwell’s voice was thick, and his face was solemn. After a moment, he looked down into his food. Drake tapped a finger on the paper bowl.

Finally, Drake spoke again. “Hey, Maxwell?”

Maxwell looked up hopefully.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For looking out for my sister.” Drake frowned, his eyes shining. “I should’ve done more to make her feel like she could trust me.”

“I don’t know if I deserve any thanks. I kept her hidden from you.”

“Because she asked you to,” Drake said simply. “You were supporting and protecting a friend.” He let out a sigh. “Look, you had to make some tough choices. Even I’m not sure what I would’ve done in your place… but at least someone good was there for Savannah when I couldn’t be.”

Maxwell smiled softly, meeting Drake’s gaze. “Anything for my friends.”

“You’re unlike any noble I’ve met. Or any person for that matter… but I’m glad to call you my friend.” Drake extended his hand to Maxwell.

Brianna grinned. “Hey, guys. You should hug it out.”

Drake shot her a look, his hand still extended, “That’s not real—”

“Put ‘er there!” Maxwell said, embracing Drake in a big, overdue hug. Slowly, Drake returned it, patting Maxwell’s back slowly.

“Alright. We’re huggin’ this one out.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a great hugger?” Maxwell asked, squeezing Drake tighter. Brianna bit her lip to hide her smile. She knew the feeling.

“Alright,” Drake said, moving away from Maxwell. “Moment over.”

The two dug into their food together, and Brianna watched them with a faint smile. Olivia rolled her eyes and made a disapproving noise. “This is disgusting.”

“You’ve barely eaten anything,” Brianna said, motioning to Olivia’s bowl.

“Not the food. This display of affection,” Olivia said.

Hana looked at the men with a fond smile. “I think it’s sweet.”

“Anyone else ready to go? Because I’m ready to go,” Olivia said.

“It is getting late,” Hana conceded reluctantly.

Drake looked up, shaking his head. “But I just got more food.”

“Speed eating!” Maxwell said, immediately wolfing down the rest of his food in a few seconds.

“Wow,” Brianna said, feeling disgusted and impressed at the same time. “That has to be some kind of world record.”

“I’ll be waiting up the street, _away_ from this nonsense.” Olivia turned and started walking away. Maxwell ran after her, and Hana trailed behind with a little chuckle. Brianna watched them and then started off after the group, falling back with Drake as he finished his food.

“Hey Drake.”

“Hey Richardson,” he said, offering her his bowl of dumplings. She declined and they continued strolling along.

“You know you’ve got a bit of sauce on your face, right?”

“I do? Where?”

Brianna pulled him to a stop, looking up at him. With a glimmer in her eye, she kissed his cheek. “There,” she said quietly. Drake rubbed his cheek, trying not to smile.

“Thanks, Richardson. What would I do without you?”

“Spend less time blushing, probably,” she teased.

“Who’s blushing?” he asked, his cheeks turning pink.

Brianna giggled. “It’s okay. It’s cute. Hey, I’m really proud of you.”

“For what?”

“Forgiving Maxwell. That was big.” Brianna gave him a smile, and he smiled back after a pause.

“Thanks, Richardson.”

She wanted to chat with him more, but the group made it to the hotel quickly. It wasn’t long before they all said their goodbyes. Brianna picked Winston up, took him out for a quick walk, then fell into bed while curled around Winston’s tiny body.

* * *

The next morning, a loud knock woke Brianna up. She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. “Maxwell, give me a break.” She shuffled over to the door, pulling an oversize sweater on over her head. Brianna opened the door and stepped back, fumbling slightly. Liam was on the other side, dressed impeccably in a navy suit and looking sharp and handsome despite the early hour.

“Hello, Brianna. May I come in?”

“Liam, this is a nice surprise! Come in, of course,” she said, moving aside.

“I’m glad,” he said, bowing. He moved inside, a slight smile on his face. She closed the door and wrapped her arms around herself, very aware that she was in a baggy sweatshirt and not much else.

“I’m so happy to see you, but… what are you doing here? Is your dad okay?”

“I—”

Liam was cut off by another knock at the door.

“_That’s_ probably Maxwell,” she explained, “give me a second.” She opened the door again, but it was Bastien.

He gave her a polite smile. “Good morning, Lady Brianna.”

“Bastien? I…” Brianna trailed off, losing her words.

Liam stepped in between Brianna and Bastien, his posture ramrod straight and his jaw set. “What do you want?”

Her heart was pounding as she looked between them.

She thought this was over. She didn’t think she’d feel nerves like this again… but here she was.

Not again.

* * *

* * *


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Honest Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spends time in Shanghai, and Hana has some serious breakthroughs with her father.
> 
> **NSFW: Sexual Content**

* * *

* * *

Brianna watched Bastien carefully (as carefully as she could considering she was peering around Liam), but he wasn’t giving anything away.

“Lady Brianna. Your Majesty. I didn’t expect to find both of you here, but perhaps it’s for the best,” Bastien said.

“What are you doing here?” Brianna snapped, crossing her arms tightly in front of her. The last thing she wanted to do what listen to anything Bastien had to say. Even though it was childish, she couldn’t help it.

“After your conversation with him last night, the King Father ordered me to help you find Tariq.” Bastien held his hands out, palms facing Liam and Brianna in a defensive gesture. “I’m here to share what I’ve learned.”

Liam was unflinching. “With everything that you’ve done, how do we know you’re not here to hurt Brianna?”

Bastien’s face fell, and his shoulders slumped. A part of Brianna’s heart ached fleetingly in response. “I have nothing against Lady Brianna,” he explained, “what I did, I did under orders from my king. You are my king now, Liam, and if you ask me to leave I will. Without question.”

With a slight hesitation, Liam looked to Brianna. His expression was wavering as he turned back to Bastien. “I’ll hear you out if Brianna will.”

“Bastien… I’m glad you’re here to help,” Brianna said after a pause. “You couldn’t have disobeyed the king’s orders. Thank you for being here now.” There wasn’t much else she could say, really. What did she expect him to do, commit treason?

“I… thank you my lady,” Bastien managed after recovering from his initial surprise at her response. “I promise I’m only here to make things right.”

Liam reluctantly stepped aside to allow Bastien through the doorway. After a cursory security check where Winston happily trotted after Bastien, sniffing at everything, Bastien pronounced the room clear. He faced Brianna and Liam with squared shoulders. “Here is what I know. After King Liam’s father ordered me to arrange the photographs of you and Tariq, I didn’t keep much of an eye on him. Once the photos went public and he left Cordonia, I assumed he went to his family estate, but…”

“If he were there, we would’ve found him by now,” Brianna finished with a frustrated sigh.

Bastien nodded curtly. “Correct. I confirmed last night that Tariq did not return home. It appears he spent some time traveling at first. Germany, Morocco, the Bahamas… but as far as I can determine, the last flight he booked was a one-way trip to Los Angeles.”

“To California? Tariq’s not American, is he?”

Liam shook his head, “No. He’d probably be offended that you asked… though he did used to say that the L.A. lifestyle intrigued him.”

“Red carpet fashion designers, Hollywood parties… I can see it,” she said. “L.A.’s a huge city though. It won’t be easy to find him. We should look for people he knows there. Does Tariq have any friends or family?”

“I don’t believe he has any family in the area. And as far as the other part…” Liam paused, marshaling his words. “I say this without judgement, but Tariq is the sort of person who had more wool coats than friends.”

Brianna chuckled, but something about what Liam said sparked in her mind. “Wait… that’s it! The coats!”

“Really?” Liam gave her a skeptical look.

“Think about it,” she said, pacing to the balcony and back again. Winston watched her curiously. “Tariq is disgraced, ashamed, and he’s hiding in a foreign country. I bet he’s doing the retail therapy of his life right now. And knowing Tariq…”

“There are only a few designer stores he’d be willing to set foot in,” Liam finished, his face proud with realization. “Smart thinking, Lady Brianna.”

She blushed under his praise as Bastien thought for a moment. “Interesting,” Bastien said finally, “it’s as good a lead as any. I can start contacting any stores that would meet his fashion requirements.”

“Wait, wait. You may be a professional, Bastien, but when it comes to calling up clothing stores, we know a true expert,” Liam said, sharing a look with Brianna.

“That would be Maxwell,” she said.

Liam smiled at her, and she flushed with pride. They were killing this. “The one and only,” Liam agreed. “He might not throw his prestige around the way Bertrand does, but he knows how to get people talking.”

“Maxwell’s also been a bit underrated,” Brianna said seriously, tucking a smile away as Bastien eyed her in surprise.

_"Maxwell Beaumont_? Handle a delicate investigation?”

Brianna met Bastien’s shocked expression with a grin. “Yep.”

“Good lord. You’re serious.”

She tilted her head and gave him a sly smile. “Bastien, who do you think helped us figure out that you were behind the photos?” It was a bit of a low blow, but she wasn’t wrong. Bastien frowned, but she could tell he was taking the idea into serious consideration.

“What’s more, Maxwell has helped Tariq pick out suits in the past. He knows exactly which stores to contact,” Liam explained.

Bastien didn’t look entirely convinced, but he nodded. “If you recommend him, very well. I’ll enlist Maxwell’s expertise.”

“In the meantime, Brianna and I will be expected at a tea ceremony today.”

“Part two of Hana’s family’s whirlwind tour?” Brianna asked, and Liam nodded.

“Yes. It should be quite the afternoon.”

Bastien stepped back toward the door. “I’ll leave you two to prepare, then. Your Majesty. Lady Brianna.” He bowed and went to open the door to leave, but Maxwell was standing at the doorstep and the two nearly collided.

“Hey guys!” Maxwell waved at them, grinning. Winston sprang up and yipped happily, running to Maxwell’s feet and rolling on his back, demanding tummy rubs. Maxwell obliged, kneeling to pet the wiggling corgi. “I didn’t know we were having a party. Wait… who invited _Bastien_?”

“You’ll be coming with me, Lord Beaumont. We have business to discuss,” Bastien said.

Maxwell stood and looked at all of them, his expression dazed. “Uh…”

Brianna shot him a thumbs-up. “Maxwell, it’s okay. He’s working with us.”

“Ooooh, a double agent! Nice work Bree,” Maxwell said, giving her a high five.

“He’s not exactly—”

“I’ll explain while we walk,” Bastien said, pulling Maxwell out of the room and closing the door behind them. They could hear Maxwell’s protests growing softer as they moved down the hall.

Liam smiled at Brianna warmly. “I’m glad to have Bastien’s help, but he interrupted us before I could show you the reason for my visit.”

“So this wasn’t some kind of emergency? Is your dad okay?”

“No, there’s no emergency. He was resting the last time I saw him.” Liam moved closer to Brianna, letting his hand drift to her waist. “I just wanted to see you… and give you this.” He reached inside his suit jacket and handed her a pearl bracelet. It was simple but stunning, and the pearls felt smooth and cold in her hand.

“Oh, Liam it’s gorgeous.”

“And it will look even more so on you, Brianna.”

She smiled up at him. “Thank you, Liam. What brought this on?”

“It seems all I can thin about lately is how close we are to clearing your name.”

Brianna slipped the bracelet on, admiring the way the creamy pearls looked on her wrist. It was such a thoughtful, sweet gift. “That makes two of us. I’m tired of having this scandal hovering around me, like a storm cloud I can’t shake off.”

“I know. I may not be able to tell the world how I feel about you… not yet… but I wanted to give you a token on my affection,” he explained, running his fingers across her wrist and over the pearls.

“Liam… that pearl from the Blue Grotto… did you use it to make this bracelet?"

“No. I’ve been saving that for… another occasion,” he finished with a private smile. “But since you seemed to admire it, it _did_ help to inspire my choice of gemstones.”

“I’ll have to find the perfect dress to go with these pearls,” Brianna said, smiling at him as she did a joking twirl, “unless this sweatshirt works?”

“I’d take you in the sweatshirt any day,” Liam said, his eyes flashing with desire. “But Hana may have a few thoughts on that. I think I saw her in the hotel’s boutique on my way here.”

“One dress consultation, coming up!”

“Whatever you and Hana find, I’m certain it will look stunning on you,” he assured her. “I will see you at the tea ceremony, Brianna.”

He turned to leave, and she grabbed his hand gently and pulled him down for a kiss. His hands were on her quickly, slipping under her sweatshirt and rubbing her bare back.

“Mmmm. You should probably stop now before we accidentally forget to go to the tea party,” Brianna said regretfully, pulling away.

Liam nodded slowly. “You’re probably right. See you soon, Brianna.”

* * *

Hana turned around as Brianna entered the hotel boutique, flashing her a bright smile. “Brianna! I was about to come get you.”

“A little birdie told me you were here,” Brianna teased, giving her friend a quick hug.

“That sounds adorable!”

“Sorry, Hana, this wasn’t a Snow White situation.” Hana looked at her blankly, and Brianna hid a smile. “The bird was Liam,” she clarified.

“Oh…well.” Hana smiled, slightly uncomprehendingly, “I’m still glad you’re here. I have a surprise for you. Thanks to my parents’ fashion lessons, I know a few local designers. One of them helped me make a dress for you today.”

“You _made_ me a dress?”

“When I heard the court was coming to Shanghai, I wanted you to have something special to wear here. I couldn’t find a shop that sold the exact dress I had in mind, so I thought it’d be easier to design it.” Hana pulled out a garment bag, her face bright with excitement. “It’ll need to be fitted, of course, but… what do you think?”

Brianna peeked inside the bag and let out an awed sigh. “Oh, Hana it’s beautiful!” She slipped into a changing room and tried it on immediately. It was a beautiful cherry red, and very well fitted. The bodice was a woven pattern of sheer fabric and a gorgeous knitted pattern; it was sleeveless and elegant. The dress was tight down her legs, hitting just below her knees, and it made her feel sophisticated and luxurious.

“Hana, it’s amazing,” she said, stepping out and doing a little spin. “I can’t believe you designed this for me!”

“Well, what can I say… I thought I’d look good on you.”

“And?”

“You look beautiful.”

“What about your dress?” Brianna said, motioning to Hana’s black and red kimono-style dress. “Did you design that too?”

“I made this one ages ago,” Hana said dismissively before breaking into a smile. “I wasn’t sure it’d still be in style, but I guess it’s a good thing fashion comes and goes in cycles.”

“That dress is so beautiful.”

“You really think so?”

Brianna nodded eagerly. “I do. You’re even better than Lancelin St. Claire!”

“The designer we saw in Paris? But… he’s been a headlining designer at multiple fashion weeks!”

“That must make _you_ pretty good, huh?” Brianna said, nudging her hip against Hana’s with a grin. “I still can’t believe you _made_ a dress for me. I don’t know what has everyone in such a gift-giving mood today, but I won’t complain.”

“What do you mean?”

“Liam gave me this when he stopped by my room earlier,” Brianna admitted, holding out her arm where the pearl bracelet rested.

“Wow!” Hana touched the bracelet shyly. “I’ve never seen so many pearls in one place.”

“I know he’s the king and everything, but a gift like this…” Brianna sighed. “I wish I had something to give him in return. Or _you_ for that matter.”

“Oh, Brianna, you don’t need to get my anything. Having you here on this trip is all the gift I need…” Hana paused, thinking for a moment. “But if really want to get something for Liam, I saw a jewelry store next door… the sign said they do custom engravings!”

“Let me get ready for today, and I’ll meet you back in the lobby. Sound good?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Brianna and Hana walked over to store later, and Brianna felt excitedly nervous. She’d done a simple make up look and pulled her hair into a sleek side bun, and she truly felt so luxurious in her custom dress and pearl bracelet.

The store was all dark, heavy wood and abstract art. The browsed for a few minutes, until finally Brianna came across a pair of dignified gold cufflinks. She motioned for Hana to come over and check them out.

“Do you think we could get those engraved with something like… the Cordonian royal seal?” Brianna asked.

Hana moved to speak with the shopkeeper, and she pulled up a photo on her phone and showed the man. He nodded eagerly, and Hana turned back to Brianna. “I showed him what the seal looks like. He says it would only take a few minutes.”

“We’ll take them,” she said, flashing a thumbs-up at the shopkeeper. Brianna let her fingers linger on a heavy, simple picture frame. “Hana, could you ask him for one more thing?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Could we get a date engraved on this?”

Hana spoke with the shopkeeper again and he nodded, gathering the items and taking them to the back. The women kept looking at the different jewelry pieces until the shopkeeper returned with both engraved items in fancy boxes.

Brianna accepted them with a gracious smile, paying him and then opening the cufflinks. “No one loves Cordonia more than Liam. These are so perfect!”

“The best tea service in the world _and_ cufflinks! He’s in for a treat.”

“If the tea’s really that good, we all are.”

“We should probably get going, but…” Hana trailed off. “Brianna, I’m worried.”

“About your dad? I thought things went pretty well with him yesterday.”

Hana frowned. “That’s part of the problem. After I got home, he spent the whole night talking about how well I must be doing at court to have connections like you…”

“That sounds great,” Brianna said tentatively after Hana paused for several long moments.

“And now he’s asking me about potential suitors.”

“Did you tell him about Neville and Rashad? They’ve got to be your dad’s idea of the perfect bachelors.”

“I did, and he… well, he was quite thrilled. That’s what scares me, Brianna. The better things go, the more my dad’s going to expect me to pursue them.” Hana’s lip trembled. “I don’t know how to tell him that I couldn’t care less about Neville or Rashad.”

Brianna let out a slow breath. This was a tough one. “Hana, you’ll be okay. I promise.”

“How can you be that confident?”

“Because I’ve met you! You’re incredible, and if you can learn to waltz, and ride horseback, and dine with royalty, I know you can find a way to handle your parents,” she enthused, but Hana didn’t seem confident.

“I… I hope so.”

“Just remember, no matter what happens today, you’ve got me on your side,” Brianna said, flashing her a smile.

Hana ducked her head, but when she looked up, she was smiling shyly. “Thank you, Brianna. I’ll try to remember that.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

The garden was nearby, so Brianna and Hana shared a ride on the way over. There was a beautiful open-air tea house, which was basically an ultra fancy gazebo, in the midst of the carefully tended trees and flowers.

“Wow,” Brianna said as she stepped out into the garden, the sweet scent of lavender seeming to tease her nose. They made their way across the stone pathway leading up to the tea house. “This place is like paradise.”

“It’s one of my favourite spots in the city. I—oh no,” Hana stopped, letting out a guttural moan.

“Lady Hana!” Neville greeted, raising his hand in welcome. Rashad was standing behind him, a wide smile on his face as he said, “Good afternoon.”

Xinghai was standing with the two men, off to the side of the tea house. He looked up and spotted his daughter. Xinghai’s face broke into a warm smile. “There you are, Hana. You must come say hello.”

“I… I have to go. I’ll come by your table later,” Hana stammered, her cheeks turning rosy as she put on a hurried but polite smile and rushed away. Before Brianna could follow to save her friend, she heard a pointed cough from behind her.

“Lady Brianna, you’re blocking the entrance,” Madeleine said stiffly as Brianna turned around. Madeleine looked shockingly angelic in a flowing lilac dress. Next to her, looking just as handsome as he had this morning, was Liam. He was dressed in a navy suit with a crisp white button up that showed off his fading tan.

“I believe what Madeleine meant was, it’s a pleasure to see you, Lady Brianna,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. His gaze shifted down her body, flicking up to her face quickly. “That dress looks… that is, it has a marvelous design.”

Brianna glowed after his compliment. Madeleine noticed this exchange and she shot Brianna a thin, tight smile. Madeleine rested a hand on Liam’s arm possessively, flashing her stunning engagement ring. Beside the couple, Adelaide chuckled.

“Oh, my daughter always says exactly what she means to say.”

“Pardon me Your Majesties. I hope you enjoy the ceremony,” Brianna said, moving aside.

Adelaide’s eyes sparkled as she let out a laugh. “Jumping the gun a little, aren’t we? Madeleine’s no ‘Majesty’ just yet.”

A wave of shame and embarrassment washed over Brianna at her misstep. Thankfully Bertrand hadn’t been there to hear her mistake.

“I appreciate the sentiment, inaccuracies aside. Now if you’ll excuse us…” Madeleine snipped as moved into the tea house. Liam gave Brianna a look before he bowed politely and followed her in and Adelaide to their table.

She stood there, feeling embarrassed and foolish. Brianna hated feeling out of place like this, but before she could wallow in her own self-pity for too long, a voice sounded out.

“Richardson!”

Brianna turned and couldn’t help the smile that cracked her face. He was there, standing beside a table, looking casual in a pair of jeans and a dark grey sweater with the sleeves pushed up. Drake smiled back, in one of those crooked smiles that she loved so much. “Over here. I thought I’d be stuck drinking alone.”

“Sadly for all of us, that’s not the case,” Olivia said, strolling up to them with a sly smile. Her hair was pulled into an intricate updo, and her dress was flowing, a dark midnight navy with silver and gold accents. Olivia always looked like the fanciest person at every event, but Brianna couldn’t deny that it made her a little jealous.

She settled at the table with Drake. Brianna joined them just as the tea house’s staff started bringing trays of tea cups and pots to each table. Hana was seated with Xinghai and her two noble suitors, closer to the royal party’s table.

  
“Hmph,” Drake let out a grunt as Olivia seated herself. “Did Madeleine send you to sit with us exiles?”

“Not as such, but there was only one other available table here.” Olivia gestured over to a table where Penelope was chatting eagerly with Kiara.

Penelope was saying, “These tea pots are so pretty! The colour reminds me of one of my favourite outfits.”

“You should’ve worn it today,” Kiara said.

“Oh, not one of _my_ outfits. One I had made for my poodle.”

“Penelope…”

Olivia rolled her eyes at their conversation, looking to Brianna. “Needless to say, your company seemed… marginally preferable.”

“Olivia, it’s okay.” Brianna gave her a kind smile. “You can admit that we’re friends.”

“I… I just find you less insufferable than Penelope,” Olivia said quickly. A little too defensively.

“Coming from you, that’s like a confession of love,” Drake mocked.

“We’re basically besties,” Brianna giggled. A server approached their table with an elaborate kettle on a tray. The server carefully added tea leaves to the pot and then filled it with water before he drained the first infusion into a pitcher. After filling the pot again, he poured the pitcher’s contents over its closed lid.

“Nooooo! Not my tea!” Maxwell gasped, bursting into the tea house. He looked stricken.

Brianna eyed him carefully. “Relax, Maxwell. It’s part of the service.”

“Oh good, I thought my tea privileges were being revoked,” Maxwell said with a happy sigh.

“Not unless you’ve committed tea crimes you haven’t told us about…” Brianna trailed off, shooting a wink at him.

Maxwell’s jaw dropped, and he shook his head in defence. “I wouldn’t hurt a leaf! Except by drinking it.”

“Where on earth have you been?” Drake asked.

“Looking into Tariq’s whereabouts,” Maxwell said, collapsing into a chair. “We got a tip that he’s somewhere in Los Angeles, hiding deep undercover.”

Drake sneered. “That figures. He’s off living it up in Hollywood while you’re here cleaning up his mess.” His face was wrinkled in anger, and Brianna wanted to touch his hand, but she couldn’t.

“I’ve started calling any menswear store whose price tags start at three figures, but since we’re on opposite sides of the Pacific… they’re all closed right now.” Maxwell shrugged, but his face was tense.

“Oh.” Brianna let out a dry chuckle. “Thanks, timezones.”

“Don’t worry. I left them a bunch of voicemails,” Maxwell assured her. “I told every store that if they don’t call me back as soon as they’re open, they’ll face the wrath of House Beaumont’s lawyers.” He stopped and leaned back in his chair, looking proud. “I think Bertrand would be impressed.”

“We have lawyers now?” Brianna asked, raising her eyebrow skeptically.

“The stores that I called think that we do!”

“How are you holding up, Richardson? Now that we’re finally getting to the bottom of this mess?”

Brianna considered Drake’s question, cupping her hands around the empty cup of tea. “I am ready to throw a party when this is all over. Honestly, it’s just been so much and I can’t wait for my life to be mine again, you know?”

“A party?” Maxwell perked up. “Just say the word and I’ll make it happen.”

Olivia made an annoyed noise, but they ignored her.

“Whatever you’re picturing is probably _too much_ party,” Drake said.

“There’s no such thing!” Maxwell gasped.

It was nice to see Drake and Maxwell getting along (well, relatively) again. Finally, the server finished readying the second infusion of tea and he poured each of them a cup of the freshly brewed tea.

Brianna brought the cup to her lips and blew, finally taking a sip. At first it was bold and bitter, but then there was an unexpected sweetness afterward and a sort of floral note that lingered pleasantly.

“Wow,” Maxwell said, taking a huge gulp. “I thoughts top-shelf wine had layers, but this tea’s _undertones_ have undertones.”

Drake sniffed his cup and took a tentative sip. His face wrinkled up as he swallowed. “Huh. Strong stuff.”

“Is that a compliment?” Brianna asked him, taking another sip for herself.

“You’ve got to respect a drink that punches you with flavour,” he said.

“I think it’s delightfully full-bodied,” she agreed.

Olivia sniffed, and when they looked at her, she rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised you like anything that didn’t come out of a little mesh bag.”

“Olivia, we literally had tea together a few days ago. Besides, tea bags aren’t half bad!” Brianna defended. “Plus, they’re convenient.”

“I’ll take a proper cup of tea like this any day,” Olivia said.

Brianna smiled. “Then it sounds like we’re going to need more.”

“Another!” Maxwell bellowed. He raised his tea cup over his head, drawing a few disapproving looks.

“If you break that, we’ll have to pay for it,” Brianna noted.

Maxwell looked at her, then up at his tea cup. Slowly, he set back on the table.

Drake handed his cup over to Maxwell. “Here. You can finish mine.”

“You’re a true friend, buddy,” Maxwell beamed.

“Don’t call me buddy.”

“You’re a true friend… friend?”

“My name is Drake.”

Brianna cooed, “Aww, look at you two! Getting along just like old times.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Drake waved dismissively. “No need to make a big thing out of it.”

“Are you sure? I’m feeling a group hug coming on…” Maxwell said, waggling his eyebrows.

“There will be no hugging at this table,” Olivia hissed in a quiet whisper.

“For once, I agree with Olivia,” Drake said.

Maxwell looked at Olivia, then back to Drake. “Maybe later,” he conceded.

Across the tea house, Neville and Rashad were getting up from Hana’s table. Brianna pushed her chair out delicately. “I’d better go check on Hana,” she announced.

“I’ll keep them in line while you’re gone,” Olivia promised with a smirk.

“Who died and left you in charge?” Drake mumbled, almost inaudibly.

“I didn’t vote for this!” Maxwell protested.

Brianna stood and smiled patiently at the table. “I expect everyone to be in one piece when I get back.”

She made her way between tables, slipping across the tea house. Liam was on his feet, chatting with a few nobles. When she moved closer to the royal table she could hear Adelaide speaking to one of the staff.

“…All I’m asking for is a bottle of good champagne. Surely you can rustle some up, can’t you?”

The server looked apologetic as she shook her head, and tried to explain something. Adelaide held out a palm, not rudely, and sighed. She took a rather uncouth gulp of tea and stared at the table.

Madeleine was scowling. “Really, mother, can’t you contain yourself? First, I catch you flirting with some lesser duke…”

“So?” Adelaide gigged. “I _am_ a duchess.”

“And now you’re pestering the wait staff like some commoner?” Madeleine continued, ignoring her mother. “I expected better behaviour from you in public.”

“And I expected more sympathy from my own daughter, Queen-in-Waiting or not,” Adelaide snapped back. Madeleine tossed her napkin down and rose from her seat with a huff. She moved over to Liam, her posture straight and severe.

Brianna moved even closer to the royal table and flashed Adelaide a hesitant smile. “Adelaide, Madeleine’s a handful, isn’t she?” It was bold of her to say, but she had a feeling (or a hope, rather) that Adelaide would want to vent for a little bit.

“It wouldn’t be proper for me to comment,” Adelaide said, pausing as a little smile flickered across her lips. “But since _you_ said it…” Her eyes twinkled briefly, and then she sighed. “She always was a serious girl. The closer she gets to the throne, the more serious she gets.”

“Have things always been this, er… fraught between you two?”

“Yes and no. Let’s just say we have different feelings about what Madeleine’s new station means. To her, it’s all meetings and policies. I say, what’s the point of being engaged to a king if you can’t drink wine from all four corners of the world?” Adelaide sighed wearily, rubbing her temples. “I appreciate your concern, Brianna, but I think I’d like to be alone right now.”

“I get that. Enjoy the rest of your tea,” Brianna said, stepping back. Adelaide swirled some tea around in her cup, looking unconvinced.

“Thank you,” she said, and Brianna nodded in response.

“Brianna! Psssst!” Maxwell said in a hushed whisper, motioning her over to a neighbouring table.

“Everything okay?” she asked, moving to the table.

“I decided to jump ship when Olivia declared the table Nevrakis territory. Drake might still be trying to start a coup…” Maxwell laughed. “Anyways, then I saw you talking to Adelaide. Good work! Bertrand would be proud.”

“Really? What’s so important about her? Aside from the obvious.”

“Adelaide might act flaky, but she’s still the Queen Mother’s cousin. She had a lot of sway in Cordonia even before Madeleine and Liam’s engagement came along,” Maxwell explained quietly. “It wouldn’t hurt to be on her good side.”

“The way Madeleine treats her, I bet she has plenty of room in her life for friends…”

“Oh. Speaking of friends…” Maxwell winced as he pointed over her shoulder. Brianna looked discretely and she saw Hana and Xinghai were in a hushed but heated conversation. “I bet she could use some backup,” he said.

“I’m on it,” she said fiercely, her instincts to defend her friend kicking in. She moved closer to Hana, and she started to catch snippets of the conversation.

“Why would you let him walk away? You should be with Lord Neville right now!” Xinghai scolded.

Hana sighed. “He said he wanted to talk to Liam, father. It was only polite to let him go.”

“I never said it was rude,” Xinghai clarified, “it was a _wasted opportunity_. Lord Neville asked for formal permission to court you! Hana, this is the first step toward a proposal! If you hurry, you can still join their conversation!”

Xinghai placed an arm on Hana’s back, nudging her forward.

“Pardon me… am I interrupting?” Brianna asked, clearing her throat.

Xinghai looked up at her, smoothing his face. “As a matter of fact…”

“Brianna! Please, join us,” Hana said, her eyes pleading. Xinghai looked disappointed, but he didn’t object as Brianna sat down at the table and they followed.

“Thank you both for inviting everyone to tea,” Brianna said politely, trying to dissolve some of the obvious tension.

Hana nodded eagerly. “Of course! I told my father we couldn’t let everyone leave Shanghai without visiting this place.”

“The ceremony was lovely,” Brianna praised.

“It always is, but would be better if you made use of it, Hana,” Xinghai said pointedly. “All those lessons in small talk over tea service were for a reason.”

“That’s… a very specific school of conversation,” Brianna said, unsure of how to respond to that.

“Father, I’ve been talking to Neville for the past ten minutes!”

“And why stop there? You have a proper suitor! This is everything we’ve been working for!”

Brianna couldn’t let this unfold in front of her without saying something. “What’s wrong with taking a break?”

Xinghai looked at her. His expression was surprised at first, but then he looked annoyed. “There will be time to relax once she is engaged with a suitable pre-nuptial agreement.”

“Wow.” Brianna shook her head, unable to bite back her disappointment.

“Until then, Lord Neville needs to know she is as interested in a potential match as he is.” Xinghai looked to Hana, his tone serious. “Your mother and I gave you all the tools we could to help you find a good marriage, but you must _use_ them, Hana!”

Hana was defeated. “Father, I…” She glanced at Brianna, her lower lip trembling. “I’m not interested in Neville.”

Xinghai’s forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows shot up in shock. He was stunning into silence for several excruciatingly long seconds. Finally, he spoke. “You _what_?”

“Even if I tried to court Neville, even if he proposed to me… I would never want to marry him,” Hana said; her voice was timid but she was doing it, she was standing up to him.

“What are you saying?” her father asked, growing irate. “Why on earth would you turn him down?”

Hana gathered a deep breath. “He might be successful and wealthy, but he’s pretentious, and selfish, and… and _boring_! I don’t care about him, father! He doesn’t mean anything to me!” She broke off, breathing heavy.

“Romance is all well and good to dream of, but this is your _future_ we’re talking about! You can’t throw it away over sentimentality!”

“Mr. Lee,” Brianna cut in, holding her hands out to quiet the both of them. “Let’s all take a minute to calm down. I know you mean well, but you and Hana want different things.”

Xinghai scoffed. “I want what’s best for her. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I never said there was, Mr. Lee. But you clearly have different ideas about what is best for Hana. This is her life and her choice to make.”

“After yesterday, I expected better from you,” he said to Brianna, shaking his head in disappointment. “I thought you understood the value of your position here at court, and of Hana’s, but it seems I was wrong. You’ve clearly been a negative influence. Someone with such misguided priorities doesn’t belong at this court. Or with my daughter.”

Brianna gritted her teeth. She was seething with anger, but all she could manage was, “You—”

“Dad, that’s enough!” Hana snapped. Her fists were clenched at her side, and her body language was pure pissed off. Brianna actually stepped back slightly—she’d never seen Hana this upset. After a second, Hana took a deep breath and put her shaking hands in her lap, clenching them tightly. Her face was determined.

“You… you have no right to say that to Brianna. You don’t know what it’s been like at court, but she’s been there with me through everything. The competition, the touring, the endless pressure to impress the royal family…” Hana met her father’s eyes with a quiet defiance. “And all the pressure from you. Brianna’s the most remarkable person I’ve ever met, and I… I won’t let you talk that way to someone I care about!”

Xinghai’s mouth gaped open, and he was looking at Hana like he didn’t even recognize her. “Hana…”

She stood up from the table, letting her palms rest against the wood for a moment. Hana stepped back and swallowed thickly. “If there’s one thing Brianna’s taught me, it’s that sometimes you have to find your own way in life. No matter how hard or scary it can be.” For a moment, Brianna thought Hana might burst into tears, but instead Hana straightened up and looked at her father in anger.

“I’m not having this conversation with you any more. This is my life, and I need to decide what kind of future I want. Who _I_ want to be. I… I need some space for a while. Please don’t try to follow me,” she said weakly as she turned and started walking away.

Xinghai reached out, his fingers brushing her arm as his daughter passed. “Hana… you don’t know what you’re saying!” His voice was sharp and raised, but he tried to steady it to no avail. “I see now I should have brought you home and—”

“It’s not up to you anymore, father.” Hana’s voice was devastated. She paused and met her father’s eyes. “Goodbye.”

Xinghai opened his mouth, but he didn’t say anything as they watched Hana walk away. The silence was stifling. Brianna let out a barely audible sigh as she looked at Xinghai, studying his expression. It was a mix of anger, confusion, and disappointment.

Finally, Brianna mumbled a goodbye and followed Hana up the path, touching her friend’s arm quickly. “Sorry, Hana. Are you… do you want company?”

Hana smiled weakly. “Thank you, Brianna, but I think I’d like to be alone right now. I have a lot to think about.”

“Okay. You know where to find me if you need me.”

Hana walked past a group of nobles, smiling politely as she ducked away from the conversations. Brianna watched as she seemed to melt into the garden, hiding behind the foliage as she walked further.

“I… I have some business to attend to,” Xinghai said from behind her. He didn’t seem to be talking to her, or anyone, really. “Please excuse me.”

“Mr. Lee, I’m sorry,” she said weakly.

“It’s rather late for apologies.”

“I’m not sorry about anything I’ve done or said,” Brianna clarified, but she kept her tone kind. “I’m sorry things turned out like this. You should listen to Hana.”

He shook his head sadly before moving away. Brianna watched him worriedly, but after a minute she turned and made her way back to the table. Drake was watching her curiously, and she sat with a heavy heart.

“That could’ve gone better,” she said weakly.

“What happened?” he asked, motioning subtly to where Xinghai was standing. “We saw Hana leave.”

“She and her dad got into a fight. She actually told him she wasn’t interested in Neville.” Brianna sighed, looking down at her twisted hands in her lap. “I’m not sure if me being there made things better or worse.”

“Well, good for her. It’s about time she told her parents to lay off.”

Olivia chuckled unkindly. “Interesting. It seems she’s discovering a backbone.”

Around the tea house, guests started rising from tables and servers were cleaning trays and tea from the tables. They began forming a line into the garden with King Liam waiting at the front.

“Where’s everyone going?” Brianna asked, her chin nudging to the line. “Are we line-dancing now?”

“This is a court, not a barn,” Olivia scolded.

“I think we’re just supposed to pay our respects to King Liam before we leave,” Maxwell explained.

Brianna brightened. “This’ll be the perfect chance to give him my gift.”

“Everyone likes surprise presents!” Maxwell agreed with a surprisingly high squeal.

“See you guys later,” she said, grabbing one of the gift boxes and making her way over.

Brianna joined the crowd beside an elegant bridge. Several nobles filed across it to speak to Liam, until it was finally her turn. For some reason her hands were damp and sweaty holding the gift box and she shuffled up to Liam.

As soon as he saw her, he was smiling and his energy changed… he was excited. “Lady Brianna. It’s always a delight to see you again.”

“I brought you something,” she said, handing him the box with a little wink.

Liam gave her an inquisitive look as he took the box. As soon as he opened it, his smile grew impossibly big. He took out the gold cuff links and held them up to the sunlight.

“Is that…? This looks like the Cordonian crest!”

“Well, if there are two things, I know you like, it’s Cordonia and my company,” she said with a girlish giggle. She couldn’t help it—there was something about his pure reaction that made her feel light.

“Right on both counts.” Liam wasted no time removing his silver cufflinks and exchanging them for the new gold ones. She wanted to help him, but there were too many people around. He held his wrists up, tapping the cufflink. “How do they look?”

“Hmmm… you’ll have to get closer so I can see,” she teased, tilting her head to give him a teasing smile.

Liam stepped as close to her as public decorum allowed, his eyes trained on hers. “How is this?”

“I like what I see.”

“So do I. What inspired such a generous gift?”

Brianna rested her hand over her heart, showing off the bracelet he gave her. “After the gift you gave me this morning, I wanted to return the favour. Even if this isn’t the tour either of us had planned, we still get to travel the world together. I think that’s worth remembering with a keepsake.” She broke off, letting her eyes trace every inch of his face slowly. “Plus, it gave me an excuse to see you.”

“Soon I hope we won’t need excuses, but until then, I’ll take every one I can get. But, speaking of gifts, there was one other thing I hopes to share with you.”

“Another bracelet? Another necklace?”

Liam flashed her one of those infamous, dazzling, heart-stopping smiles. “More of an experience than a physical present. There’s a lake on the west side of the city which rumour describes as extremely romantic…. And if you were to meet me there at sunset, it’s likely to be very…” He lowered his voice, and the low rumble of his next word sent shivers up her spine, “Secluded.”

“So you’re suggesting a picturesque, moonlit boat ride? Shirts optional?”

“You read my mind,” he chuckled, letting his fingers run over her hand quickly. “I have to say a few more goodbyes, but I hope you’ll consider the invitation.”

“I will,” she promised.

He bowed and kissed her hand in farewell, and she moved aside and took a quick detour through the gardens. She needed just a moment or two to herself, but she spotted a familiar face. He was sitting on a bench, angled away from her, looking up at the clear sky. She moved back to the table, grabbing the second gift box, and then made her way over to him again.

“Drake?”

“Richardson.” He looked at her and she saw the warmth in his eyes despite his neutral expression. It was little tells like that, knowing his smallest moves, that made her feelings so impossible to ignore.

“I got you something.” Brianna held out the box from the jewelry store, and he stood slowly from the bench and accepted it with a quizzical look on his face.

“Just open it,” she said. Brianna rolled her eyes for emphasis, but she had a nervous energy. If he didn’t like it, or if he though it was pretentious, she’d have to admit it would devastate her.

Drake opened the box and his entire face changed. Every feature softened, and he stared at the engraved picture frame with an open mouth. She desperately wanted to ask him if he liked it, but she just stood and waited patiently. Finally, he looked up at her. Although she thought he’d speak, his eyes just searched her face with an intensity that made her feel… well, she wasn’t sure exactly how it made her feel.

“So, it’s a picture frame. With the date—”

“That I met Bartie. And found Savannah,” he finished.

Brianna nodded. “Yeah. I know you kept that photo, and I just wanted to give you something a little more.”

“Brianna… this is…” Drake shook his head, unable to find the words he needed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

She smiled up at him, leaning in, and he shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you.”

“In a good way?” she asked, biting her lip as her mouth curled into a smile. He caught her by surprise by pulling her close and kissing her tenderly. Drake’s lips were soft and plump against hers. It was over too quick as he stepped back.

“In a very good way.”

“I know it’s not something you’d usually go for, but I thought we should commemorate that day. I remember watching you with them, and being so… so proud of you, Drake.”

“Proud?” he repeated, frowning. “Why?”

Brianna caught his eye, and her forehead wrinkled in confusion as she processed what he’d said. “What do you mean? You’re kidding.”

“No,” he said with a half-hearted shrug.

“Drake, you were there for your sister and non-judgemental and nothing but supportive when you hadn’t seen her… and you didn’t even know where she was. That takes a really special person.”

“I guess.”

“No, it does,” she insisted. “You need to give yourself some credit. Your loyalty never ceases to amaze me. On top of that, you just…” Brianna trailed off as her eyes watered. She blinked slowly, trying to will the tears away. Why was it so hard to talk about this stuff? “You’re so _good_, Drake, and you don’t even see it. You have a heart of gold, but you don’t let anyone in.”

“Aww, hell Richardson.” Drake’s ears were turning pink, and she let out a little giggle. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it if it wasn’t for you,” he admitted.

“I think you would have.”

“Nah. You gave me a lotta strength that day. You make…” Drake trailed off and didn’t pick his thought back up.

“I make…”

“Never mind,” he mumbled, shaking his head and avoiding her eyes.

“C’mon Drake,” she coaxed, but he stayed quiet. “I know you always say stuff like I know how you feel, but… I don’t always. And… it’s nice to hear.”

“I know,” Drake said with a sigh. “But it’s not that easy.”

No, it wasn’t. Her heart felt like it had dropped in her chest, but she couldn’t really fault him for not gushing over here, especially here.

“You’re off the hook for now,” she conceded with a smile, poking his nose. “I better get going. But… Drake?”

He met her eyes, and a beautiful smile spread on her face. The things she wanted to say… her chest felt tight and she shook her head.

“Never mind.”

Drake rolled his eyes, likely thinking she was teasing (she was a little), but there was a seriousness to his face and she figured he understood what she was saying by not saying anything and instead mirroring back his deflection of his feelings.

They held each other’s gaze for several moments too long, and then made their way back to the party. Drake moved ahead of her, joining Maxwell and Olivia at the far side of the bridge. She waited for a minute before tracing Drake’s footsteps.

Maxwell spotted her first and called her over, “Brianna! There you are!” He jogged up to her, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. “I’m on my way back to the hotel if you want to share a limo.”

“I actually have a prior commitment,” she said with a tiny smile.

“Does this have anything to do with why Liam is rushing the last few nobles along back there?” he asked, his eyes drifting over to the dwindling line at the tea house.

“Maybe,” she said with a sneaky grin.

“Oooh, a secret rendezvous. I like it! I’ll see you later,” he said with a wink. He slipped into the limo and she watched him go. After a moment, she flagged down a town car to take her to the lake.

* * *

When the car finally brought her to the right lake (they’d gone to one first that ended up being completely wrong), Liam was waiting for her. She tipped the car driver and made her way to where he was untying ropes from a small motorboat floating next to a small dock.

“Ahoy, Captain Liam,” she said in a fake jaunty accent. He looked up, breaking out into a smile as he saw her. No matter how she was feeling, one of his smiles always bolstered her spirits.

“Lady Brianna,” he greeted her warmly.

“You seem to have a boat in every port,” she teased, and he chuckled.

“A king never travels unprepared. May I offer you a hand?”

“That would be appreciated.”

Liam extended a hand and she accepted it, stepping into the boat carefully with her tight dress and high heels. She settled into one of the seats as Liam finished untying the ropes. He started up the engine and pulled away from the dock, navigating the boat further into the lake. The sun was starting to dip, and there was a light mist clinging to the surface of the water.

She let out a contented breath as she looked around the lake. It was a little mysterious with the mist and all the leafy greens nearby… but it was also peaceful, and, admittedly, romantic.

“This place is more beautiful than words can describe,” she said dreamily.

Liam leaned back in his seat, looking over at her with a lazy smile. “It is. Yet, somehow, my gaze can’t help lingering on you instead.”

“Shouldn’t you be keeping your eyes on the water, Captain?” she said in a drawling tease.

Liam gave her a long look before sighing. “For the sake of safety, you may be correct… however, as I only have so much willpower, perhaps it would be best for you to take the wheel.’”

“You want me to drive?” she asked, straightening up in her seat. “That sounds exciting! Does this make me your first mate?”

“My first and only.” Liam scooched over to the passenger’s seat, and she let out a little chuckle as she moved to the driver’s seat. The leather-wrapped steering wheel thrummed under her touch as the craft crested the wake of a passing sailboat. The wave caused the boat to shudder, sending flecks of water flying around them both.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Actually, I think I’ve got this. Brace yourself!” She pushed the throttle and the boat rocketed forward. The bow tipped up into the air as she hit the far side of the wake.

Liam laughed as water misted them. “Wow!”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Brianna called out as she maneuvered the boat in a tight circle, throwing out a significant wake of their own. “Wooohoooooo!”

Together they explored the lake, laughing and enjoying the freedom of the day melting away. After a few more minutes, Brianna let the boat settle back into the water, nudging them under a huge willow tree.

They moved to the back of the boat where Liam had spread a blanket and some pillows. “I had a feeling that a ride with you would be an adventure,” he said.

“I’m just keeping you on your toes.”

The lake was emptying of other boats as twilight set in. The stars emerged slowly, twinkling against the blooming darkness. The city lights glimmered in the distance. It felt like all was right with the world, if only for a moment.

Brianna broke the silence reluctantly. “So if you’re out here with me, does that mean your father is doing well?”

“As well as can be expected,” he said with a nod. “He was in good spirits when I visited him today.”

“And you?” she asked tenderly, holding his hand. “How are you coping with everything?”

Liam’s expression wavered. “I still can’t quite comprehend what he did. How much he hid from me. I have always looked up to my father, always strived to emulate his unflinching sense of loyalty and duty to Cordonia. Now I wonder…” He broke off and cast his gaze out to the unmoving lake, lost in thought. “Is he really the role model I held him up to be?”

She squeezed his hand gently, bringing him back to the moment. Liam met her eyes and the corner of his lip tugged up.

“I may not agree with what he did, but it sounds like he served Cordonia well for a long time,” Brianna said in Constantine’s defence. “You weren’t wrong to admire him.”

“My father was a good king because he put Cordonia first. Even above his own son. I might not ever be so good a king, but I hope to be a better man.”

She moved closer to him, bringing his hand into her lap and stroking the back of his hand with her thumb slowly. “Liam, you already are a better man. You’re thoughtful and dutiful, and you care _so_ deeply for the people you love.”

“I…” he trailed off. “Thank you, Brianna. I think I needed to hear that today. I am going to be so glad to put all of this behind us.” Liam brightened as he turned his full attention to her again. “We just have to find Tariq, and that will be easy compared to everything we’ve overcome so far. And then we won’t need to abscond in secret like this. We’ll be able to enjoy places like this together, in the open.”

Brianna let herself slip into the fantasy. “No need for secrets? I like the sound of that.”

“Someday, we will return for a tour of China together.”

“I’d like that.”

“What would you like to see?” he asked her, and she thought for a moment. It seemed like the answer was everything, but saying that was kind of a cop-out.

“I would love to see something historical, like the Forbidden City,” she decided finally. “It sounds both formidable and magical at the same time. Plus, anything with the ‘forbidden’ in the name has to be interesting, right?”

He gave a chuckle, seemingly bemused at her response. “I suppose it does. And I hope to take you there someday.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Alas, that is an adventure for another time. Fortunately, there’s something here I want to show you.” Liam moved to the driver’s seat again and navigated their boat further into an inlet, partially secluded by the huge willow tree they were under. “Look in the water.”

Brianna obliged, looking over the side of the boat. Shimmering fish in white, orange, and red swam just beneath the surface. The moonlight reflected off their scales, and the simple beauty of it made her smile dopily. “Oh, they’re beautiful.”

“Would you like to feed them?” Liam asked as he moved to the back of the boat again. He lifted a couch cushion and pulled out a container of bread, offering it to her. With a thankful smile, she took the container and they each took some bread and crumbled it over the still water. Almost immediately the fish swam up to the surface, eating in a frenzy.

Liam leaned back in his chair, watching her feed the fish for a while. “They remind me of you, you know.”

“The koi?” She gave him a serious look. “I remind you of fish eating bread?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, koi are symbols of perseverance and courage. There’s a legend about a waterfall called the Dragon’s Gate… supposedly, hundreds of kois leap up the falls, braving the swift waters and sharp rocks. Few ever reach the top, but those few that do succeed transform into dragons.”

“A dragon? That, I can get behind.”

“I thought you might like that,” he said with a smile. “The story has come to remind me of you, Brianna. Watching you throughout the engagement tour, you’ve been fighting your way up the waterfall… and when we find Tariq, you’ll reach the top and become a dragon, and nothing will ever stand in your way.”

“If I become a dragon... it’ll have all been worth it.”

“All of it?”

“Yes.”

“You are the most tenacious woman I know. You astonish me.”

“I do?” she asked, feeling her cheeks heat with embarrassment.

“Is that really such a surprise?” Liam questioned her, reaching out for her hand. “Sometimes, when I find myself up against a particularly challenging decision as king, I stop to consider… which choice makes me worthy of Brianna? I look to you for strength. I look to you for the courage to choose the right path, even when it is the more difficult one.” He met her eyes seriously, but his face was lit up with happiness. “That is also why I know that you are the only one for me. I can’t imagine life without you by my side, to inspire and challenge me. To make me a better man.”

His hands reached out to cup her face delicately, gazing longingly into her eyes. Instinctually, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, seeking his lips for a tender kiss. As their lips met, Liam’s hands slid down her hips and he pulled her close. Their breathing quickened, and after a long moment entangled in each other, they pulled apart. The blue of Liam’s eyes seemed to replicate the dark blue of the lake and all the lights reflected on its surface.

“Liam, you’re already an amazing man,” she whispered. “You don’t need to _try_ to be worthy of me. You’re more than worthy. I’ve literally never met someone so textbook perfect in my life.”

“Nothing in this world would make me happier than to spend my life loving and honouring you,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “These moments we share together will see me through to a time when I can do openly, without fearing for your safety.”

Brianna was breathing heavily, her eyes locked on his. There was something about him, about the passion he had for her, that was so _easy_. Falling for him had been effortless, and if she hadn’t fought it for so long it would have enveloped her quickly. He was right here, looking so _incredibly handsome_ and his face was so open, so eager. She couldn’t miss the lust in his eyes, and before she knew it, she was saying, “Then let’s make _this_ moment unforgettable. Liam, take me now.”

“As you wish,” he replied quickly. With ease, he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Her skirt was tight, so she sat fully on his lap, letting out a delighted chuckle. She turned her face to his, letting her hands rest at the base of his neck.

Brianna guided him to her lips, and it was heated but soft. His smile brushed against her lips as she explored his neck with her fingers, tracing his skin delicately. She dipped down his back to the edge of his shirt, skimming the hot skin that waited there.

“I must admit, I have been thinking about you…” he said in her ear, his voice an almost inaudible whisper.

Her head lolled back as goosebumps ran across her skin, and he took advantage of this to lavish kisses over her neck. “Oh yeah?” she said, straightening up to meet his eyes. “Then what are you waiting for?”

“A good point, as always.”

They kissed again, but Liam lost the tenderness and instead gripped her with a fierce determination. She could barely breathe, in a good way, and she could feel his chest heaving as he gasped for air. Without hesitation she was grasping the bottom of his shirt and tugging it over his head, letting it litter the bottom of the boat.

“Better?” he asked with a teasing smile, and she eyed him carefully.

“Almost.”

She stood up from his lap, missing his warmth already, and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground. Liam’s eyes darkened and she took his hand, pulling him to the floor of the boat where the blankets and pillows looked so inviting. They shed the rest of their clothing quickly, only pausing to kiss the skin that they each exposed. When Liam finally unclasped her bra and moved away from her, she prickled with insecurity.

“What?”

He shook his head slowly. “Nothing, just… I have never seen anything so breathtaking as you in the moonlight.”

“Come here.”

Liam complied, arching over her as she leaned back onto a pile of cushions. He kissed her long and deep, so full of emotion that it left her breathless. She pulled him close, and his hands travelled over her skin, running over her neck, fondling her breasts, then dipping lower until his fingers found where she wanted him to touch her most.

“Oh!” she gasped, her hips instantly bucking in response to his touch. Liam let out a breathy laugh and started kissing her neck and her exposed chest. Relishing in his touch, she closed her eyes and let herself feel him.

His tongue swirled around her nipple, eliciting a low moan from her, and his breath was hot and tantalizing on her wet skin as he whispered, “Oh, Brianna. I can never get enough of you.”

“Liam, please…”

He propped himself above her and stared into her eyes longingly. With a tender touch, he brushed a wisp of hair away from her face. He ripped open a foil packet and rolled a condom on. Then, slowly, tantalizingly, he entered her. He sank himself into her slowly, his length hot and solid.

Brianna lost herself in the sensation of his movements. His hips moved languidly against hers, and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close. Liam groaned, pumping faster, and she was gasping for breath.

Everything felt blurred at the edges, like it was somewhere between reality and a dream. She worked under him, desperate for release. Brianna was trying to pull him closer, her fingers digging into his skin. Liam’s sharp intake of breath made her shudder with pleasure, her legs hooked tighter around him. With a groan, Liam doubled his efforts and she whimpered.

“Brianna, I’m close…” he groaned, and she arched her back at his words, her breasts brushing against his bare skin. Liam touched her chest, palming the begging skin, and she finally felt release roll over her at the same time that Liam’s hips twitched and he burrowed himself inside of her, his breaths coming in staccato pants.

He rolled off her slowly, and their breathing regulated after a few minutes. Brianna moved closer to him, and he cradled her in his arms.

“Liam, this has been a wonderful evening,” she sighed, resting her head on his chest. It had been. But there was something uneasy in the air, and she couldn’t pinpoint it.

With a breathy chuckle, he kissed her forehead. “For me as well. A welcome… perhaps necessary reprieve.”

“We should be getting back though,” she said around a huge yawn. “Though I wish we could sleep out here, under the stars.”

“Not likely, though I wish for the same, Brianna. I shall eagerly await our next adventure together.”

Together they dressed slowly, languidly, relishing in each other’s company. Brianna tried to shake off the feelings of doubt she had. Liam navigated back to shore, and they disembarked separately to not draw any extra attention.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Brianna changed into a pair of sweatpants and took Winston out for a long, deserved walk. She tried not to think about her constantly fluctuating emotions, her indecisiveness, or… really, she tried not to think about anything.

Once they finished up with their walk, Brianna tucked into bed but was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. She slipped out of bed and opened the door, expecting to see Maxwell, but instead it was Hana, still in her stunning silk Chinese gown.

“Hey, Brianna.”

“Hana, this is a pleasant surprise!”

“Oh good, I was worried I would be disturbing you,” she said with an adorable frown.

“Hana, you could never disturb me. In fact, it’s always a pleasure to see you.” They smiled at each other, and Brianna stepped back to let Hana in. “What’s up?”

She sniffled weakly. “I… I didn’t want to go home after how I left things with my father. I found a room here in the hotel, but I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh, Hana…” Brianna didn’t quite know what to say.

“While I was in my room, though, I remembered something Adelaide said at the tea house. I heard her asking why it’s so hard to get a good bottle of champagne around here,” Hana said, her eyes bright.

“I’m… not following…”

Hana smiled kindly. “Considering how Madeleine feels about you, you could use an ally in her house. I know she and Adelaide have their, ummm, differences.”

“You think a gift would help me make a good impression?” Brianna asked, filling in the gaps.

“The right one might! There’s a European-style restaurant nearby that has excellent champagne.” Hana smiled eagerly. “I thought we might go get a bottle to give to Adelaide, and we could stay for a late dinner. What do you think?”

“I’d love to. Let me just go put my dress back on!”

* * *

After a short walk, they arrived at a warmly-lit restaurant teeming with stunning artwork. It was surprisingly busy, considering the late hour, but the host seated them quickly and whisked away with a wide smile.

They helped themselves to some fancy, overpriced wine, and Brianna caught Hana’s eye. Her poor friend had been through such a long day, and Brianna just wanted to help. “I’m sorry you couldn’t go home tonight, Hana.”

“Honestly, I’d rather be here with you,” Hana admitted. “Even before the fight with my father today, staying in my old bedroom in my parents’ house… it didn’t quite feel like home anymore. I’m such a different person now than I was when I first left. A part of me wishes I could go back and be that other Hana… maybe then things would be easier with my father.” With a little sigh, Hana swirled her wine in her cup and stared at the tablecloth.

“I am proud of what I did, standing up to him. I’m just… worried about what it means.”

Brianna smiled ruefully at her friend. “It means you’re finally being honest. You can’t keep hiding who you are from your parents. What happened today might have felt bad, but trust me… it’s a _good_ thing.”

“I hope you’re right,” Hana said sadly.

“Aren’t I always?” Brianna replied cheekily, but inside her heart constricted at the words.

_Except for when I’m torn between two men and leading them on, unable to decide on one and inevitably causing some sort of self-destructive streak where I will break at least one person’s heart. _

“Are you going to be okay, leaving on bad terms with your father?” Brianna asked, pushing her negative thoughts away.

Hana considered her question. “I wish things could be different… that he could understand.” She looked up, her face determined. “But I don’t regret what I did.”

“Then let’s not dwell on it right now. Why don’t you let me take your mind off of things?” Brianna gestured to the restaurant. “We’re getting dinner, we’re heading to New York tomorrow… there’s lots to look forward to.”

“I’m a little nervous to go to New York. I’ve never been to America.”

“You’re going to love it, trust me!”

“I _am_ thrilled to be going, but… I’m used to Chinese and Cordonian traditions, not American ones,” Hana said, swallowing nervously. She reached for her wine and cradled the glass in her hands.

“If you’re worried about offending someone with your manners, don’t be. You’re more poised and graceful than anyone else I’ve ever met.”

“Are you sure?”

Brianna nodded seriously. She wanted to make a joke, but she could see the tension on her friend’s face. “How about this, I’ll give _you_ etiquette advice this time.”

“That would be a nice change of pace,” Hana agreed with a tinkling laugh.

“It looks like our server is on her way, so let’s start with what an American would order for dinner.”

“Okay, what should I get?” Hana asked eagerly, picking up her menu with excitement.

“An American would definitely get a steak. We Americans love our red meat. The rarer, the better.”

“Steak it is. Though I think I’ll stick with medium rare.”

Brianna nodded and smiled. “Respectable.”

After their orders for food (and the nicest bottle of champagne for Adelaide), Brianna sank back in her chair.

“You look tired… is everything okay?” Hana asked, and Brianna smiled at her friend gratefully.

“Same old. Just… mentally exhausted. I’m looking forward to going to New York, I’m hoping it’ll feel grounding in a way.”

“What _is _New York like?”

Brianna smiled fondly. “New York is intoxicating. There’s just something magical about it… it’s hard to explain. Maybe it’s that New York represents hope and fresh beginnings, but there’s just this air of possibility. Like at any moment your dreams could just fall into your lap.” She sipped at her wine, hiding a smile behind the glass. “You could even be whisked off on a whirlwind adventure to compete for the heart of a prince…. Anything is possible in New York.”

“Wow, you make it sound so fantastic…” Hana said breathily, leaning forward as she hung on Brianna’s every word.

“It’s a pretty remarkable place.”

“I’m just worried that I’ll embarrass my parents. After what happened here, my dad—”

“Hana, your dad is already mad at you,” Brianna interrupted. “Who cares what he thinks? What kind of impression do _you_ want to make?”

The thought puzzled her. Hana looked away, admiring an abstract piece of art while she considered the question. “I guess I want to fit in…”

“The key to fitting in, well in New York at least, is to be your fabulous self! We New Yorkers are all about being bold, and most importantly, authentic.” Brianna reminisced for a moment and frowned to herself. It brought back memories of her trying to be someone she wasn’t under Hunter’s demands. “People will see right through it if you pretend to be someone you’re not.”

“Thank you for the advice, Brianna. Though I’m not sure I’ll get used to _you_ giving _me_ pointers,” she chuckled lightly.

Brianna winked. “Me either.”

The server dropped their steaks off at the table, and he offered the bottle of champagne to Brianna. She accepted it with a respectful nod and set it aside. Together the women started to eat, and Brianna had an idea. This was a great opportunity to give Hana some more tips.

“It’s okay to stab it with your fork, Hana.”

Hana hesitated over her steak, looking to Brianna nervously. “Really? Isn’t that… rude?”

“It shows that you’ve got gusto!”

* * *

The last few diners were getting to leave as the ladies finished their meal. It had been a wonderful dinner, and Brianna had told Hana some of her favourite memories of living in New York. They didn’t talk about the engagement tour, romance, or parents, and it had been a wonderful bonding session. They lost track of time, and it wasn’t until Brianna noticed the servers politely hovering near their table that she looked at the clock.

“I guess we should be getting back,” Brianna said, looking around the nearly empty restaurant. They gathered their things and paid the bill. On their way out, Brianna looked over to her friend. “So, Hana, are you feeling better about New York?”

“I’m still a _little_ anxious,” Hana admitted, “but… yeah. The excitement is definitely winning out.”

“You’re going to blow everyone away. I know it.”

“Thanks,” Hana said with a beautiful smile.

* * *

They walked back to the hotel, and back to Brianna’s room. Winston was delighted to see them both, and he ran in tight circles around them, yipping quietly. Brianna tucked the champagne in her mini-fridge and sat on her bed, looking to see Hana hesitating at the threshold.

“I guess I should head back,” she said, her voice small and sad.

Brianna had an idea. “Why don’t you stay here tonight? We can make a pillow fort and watch romcoms.”

The suggestion relaxed Hana completely as she breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. “That sounds so much better than going back to my room.”

Brianna smiled warmly at her friend before she got to work stripping the blankets and pillows from her bed. After a moment, Hana came to help. Winston was busy playing with a toy, but he eyed them curiously every so often.

“What kind of pillow fort are we making?” Hana asked.

“It should be filled with chocolate,” Brianna suggested. “Maybe even _made_ of chocolate.”

“I like your thought process, but where are we going to get enough chocolate to make a fort?”

“Fair point. The mini-bar will only get us so far…”

“Well, let’s clear it out and see where we stand,” Hana suggested with a twinkle in her eyes. She rushed over to the mini-bar and pulled all the chocolate out. The resulting pile only comprised of six bars. Hana looked at it sadly. “That’s probably not enough to build with…”

Brianna grabbed one of her favourites, a white chocolate bar with crushed cookies in it, and unwrapped it with a grin. “Then I guess we’ll just have to eat them.”

“Such a terrible fate,” Hana giggled, grabbing a bar. They rearranged the room carefully, laying blankets and pillows on the ground, and Brianna grabbed additional blankets and draped them over the furniture to make a canopy. When they finished, a plush fort stood in front of them with a perfect view of the television. Winston was napping in the middle, on his back, his toy discarded beside him.

“So, Brianna, how’d we do?”

“It’s glorious.”

Hana looked at the pillow fort and then back to Brianna. “What’s next on the sleepover checklist?”

“There isn’t a checklist, per se, but I think we should do face masks.”

“And watch a romcom?”

“The ultimate slumber part combo!” Brianna agreed excitedly. “I’ll grab the face stuff while you pick the movie?”

Hana nodded and they regrouped in a few minutes, settling into the pillow fort while watching a mushy romcom. They were really relaxed, and Winston had little doggy snores that were too cute for words, and Brianna just felt _really_ happy.

“We should make pillow forts a hotel room tradition,” Hana declared, snuggling against the cushions.

“Agreed.”

Despite the fun they were having, they both drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sounds of comedic romance.

* * *

The next morning, Brianna rubbed at her eyes as a familiar knock sounded at the door.

_If that’s Bastien and not Maxwell this time, I’ll buy a big hat and eat it…_

“Goooooooood moooooooorniiiiiiing!” Maxwell sang, flashing jazz hands as she opened the door. Brianna laughed and gave him a big hug. “Oof! What was that for?”

“I’m just glad you’re you.”

“Surprisingly, that’s not something I hear very often.” Maxwell frowned, leaning in the doorframe. Behind them, a huge yawn sounded as Hana got up from the pillow fort and stretched.

“Good morning Maxwell,” she greeted.

Maxwell’s jaw dropped dramatically as he looked at both of them. “What? You had a sleepover without me? I’ve been saving up all my best ghost stories.” He gave a weak sniff. “I’ve got like five sleepover playlists.”

“It was kind of an impromptu thing,” Brianna said, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

“Next time, I promise we’ll let you know,” Hana said as she scratched behind Winston’s ears.

“Promise?”

Brianna smiled at Maxwell. “On my honour as, umm… as an honorary Beaumont.”

“Good enough,” he said with a grin.

“So, are you here just to wake me up, or is something going on?” she asked.

“Oh! Right!”

Brianna bit her lip, almost not wanting to ask… but she had to know. “Any updates on Tariq?”

“No leads yet.”

Hana sighed behind them as Maxwell continued, “Turns out there are way more high-end menswear stores than I expected in Los Angeles… but, in the meantime, the court is heading to New York City!”

“I know! Hometown, here I come!”

“Your first step will be doing some… shopping,” Maxwell said.

Brianna frowned. “Why do I feel like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop?”

“Weeeeeeeellll…” Maxwell drawled. “You have to go pick up Madeleine’s wedding ring.”

“What?” Brianna said, shaking her head. “No way. Why can’t Penelope do it, or Kiara?”

“She specifically requested you,” Maxwell explained, looking embarrassed.

Brianna gave an annoyed snort of laughter. Of course she did.

Luckily, Brianna was so close to solving this investigation, to getting Tariq to confess, it wouldn’t matter much what Madeleine thought soon.

After that… well, Brianna hadn’t figured that one out yet.

She’d be a dragon soon.

* * *

* * *


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Fickle Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna’s back in The Big Apple where she visits some old haunts, tries to impress a royal, and deals with the constant barrage of ‘what ifs’.
> 
> **NSFW: Light Language **

* * *

* * *

They were back in New York City. Well, more accurately, Brianna was back. Coming off of the airplane, though it had been a long flight, somehow energized her. It had been _months_ since she’d been back home. Even thinking that way was tough… was New York home, or was Cordonia now home? As Brianna and Maxwell carted her luggage up to her room, she pondered this. It felt a bit like New York would always be home for her. Sort of like she’d always be a commoner at heart, no matter how fancy she looked twirling at balls in Cordonia and using several different forks in one meal.

Brianna kept these thoughts to herself as she swiped into her room, half-listening to Maxwell make terrible apple puns. He seemed to be stretching to fit Cordonia’s worship of the Cordonian Ruby apple to fit New York’s iconic Big Apple nickname. It was an admirable effort, but she had to tune him out so she could stay sane. Stepping into the room took her breath away. It was sleek and modern, all white, grey, and black. It was the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the city that left her feeling dizzy. She abandoned her luggage and moved to the window, letting her palms rest against the glass. Winston trotted happily behind her.

“Ah…” she sighed happily. “It’s been so long since I’ve been back here.”

“I’ll say!” Maxwell agreed with a grunt, pulling her luggage inside. “I love New Yooooork!”

“I agree. There’s no other city like it! Cordonia may be my home now, but I’ll never forget my roots.” She turned back to shoot him a grin. “It feels good to be back here.”

Maxwell wiped his brow dramatically, collapsing on the sofa. Winston was immediately joining him, and they snuggled for a minute while Brianna eyed the city sprawling beneath them. Finally, Maxwell broke the silence, clearing his throat gently. “Now, are you ready to go get Madeleine’s wedding ring?”

“I still can’t believe she’d ask _me_ to do it. Are you sure?”

He gave her a look before pulling out his cellphone. Maxwell scrolled through for a moment, then touched his screen. Madeleine’s voice rang through clearly on a voicemail.

_“Maxwell, I have an absolutely vital task for Lady Brianna to complete. As I will be busy with preparations for the wedding shower, I will simply have no time to go and pick up my wedding band before our trip to Cordonia… I must insist that she be the one to do it, as thanks to me for allowing her to remain present on this tour and in Liam’s life. I trust you will pass along the message.”_

Brianna crossed her arms tightly in front of her, almost trying to comfort herself. He was watching her carefully, with an openness to his face that made her heart ache. At least he got how shitty this situation was for her.

“She made it pretty clear…” he said, pocketing his phone.

“What a bitch.”

Maxwell clasped his hand over his mouth, trying to smother a laugh. Her lips twitched, and finally she let out a peal of laughter. “Sorry, that was rude. It’s just… doesn’t she have better things to do that rub the wedding in my face?”

“This is _Madeleine _we’re talking about… I think this is her idea of fun,” he admitted with a pained look. “Better just to get it over with. And well… you’d better do it today. There won’t be time after tonight’s United Nations party, and the wedding shower is tomorrow.”

“Already?” she groaned.

“The end’s coming up quickly. It’s the wedding shower and then right back to Cordonia for the Homecoming Ball and then… well, the wedding.”

“Wow.” Brianna sank into an armchair, feeling a bit weak. The wedding was that soon? She knew it was coming up, but… well, did she really? It kind of felt really sudden, and everything aside she didn’t want to see Liam marry someone he didn’t love. If it wasn’t her, for whatever reasons, fine, but _not Madeleine._

“Bree, you okay?”

She looked up, catching Maxwell’s concerned eyes. “Yeah. I hadn’t realized how close it is… Liam and Madeleine getting married seems so… soon.” Brianna paused, feeling disappointed in herself. “I thought we would’ve found Tariq by now,” she admitted sadly.

“Hey, don’t worry. Rest assured that while you’re ring shopping, Bastien and I’ll be hot on Tariq’s trail, calling all the fanciest clothing stores in L.A. to track him down!” Maxwell’s tone was chipper, but his expression crumbled when he saw her face and he moved to the other end of the couch, closer to her. “Bree, we’ll find him. We’ll find him, we’ll clear your name, and things will be great. I’ve got this. Trust me.”

“You know I do,” Brianna promised with a small smile. “Besides, you are _uniquely_ qualified for the job.”

“Really? No one’s call me qualified for anything before. Unique, sure. But never qualified.” He gave her an adorable grin. “I won’t let you down.”

Brianna stood and stretched, still feeling a little tired from the long flight. “I guess I should get going… wait, I just realized I don’t even know where I need to go for the ring.”

“Oh, right!” Maxwell slapped his forehead. “The directions!” He dug into his pocket and handed her a crinkled piece of paper. Brianna took it with some hesitation, unfolding it to reveal an extremely detailed drawing of Maxwell astride a saddled King Kong, on top of the Empire State building.

With a cocked brow, she held up the drawing. “Am I supposed to know what this means?”

Maxwell snatched the paper back, his cheeks instantly turning red. “NO! Uhm… can we just, err… not talk about that?”

“What do you mean? That was awesome,” she laughed. He gave her a skeptical look.

“Really?”

“Yeah! I wish I had a giant gorilla for a steed.”

“He’d be a steed… and a friend.” He smiled, his expression faraway. “_Ahem_. Anyway.” He reached in his pocket again and handed her a piece of paper with two scrawled addresses “The first address is the jewelry store. The other is for a high-end boutique. Justin made an appointment there for the U.N. party tonight. Meet us there after you got Madeleine’s ring. You’re getting hair, makeup, _and_ an outfit.”

“Really? That’s a relief. I’ll see you soon.” Brianna grabbed her purse and turned to leave, but Maxwell was waiting, his hand toward her, palm down. She raised a questioning eyebrow as he grabbed her hand, placing it on top of his.

“Team… break!” he said, throwing his hand in the air. She followed suit, and they giggled before Maxwell bounced out of her room. Brianna took a moment to grab a sweater, change her yoga pants to jeans, and tie her hair in a ponytail. She spent a few minutes applying some makeup, but since she was just going to be running errands, she wasn’t going to spend a lot of time on it. She took a moment to let Winston out before bringing him the doggy daycare, and then she was off to get the ring.

Ah, New York. That same smell of… well, just a city smell really. It wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it was so quintessentially New York. The jewelry store was only a few blocks away, but she enjoyed having the freedom to roam her home turf (somewhat). It felt nice to be back in New York. She found the store with relative ease, and she entered feeling immediately out of place. She was pretty casually dressed, and she didn’t even have mascara on. Brianna tried to catch the jeweler’s eye quickly so she could get out of there, but she spotted a familiar face across the store.

“Drake?”

“Oh, hey, Richardson,” he said, turning around. He looked flustered.

“What are you doing here?"

“It’s a store. Anyone can go into a store.”

Brianna rolled her eyes, trying to ignore her lips that were attempting to smile. “Sure, but you’re the last person I expected to see looking at necklaces that require a down payment.”

True enough, he looked just as out of place as her. His shoes were faded, his jeans were worn, and he was wearing a plaid button up shirt that looked soft from age. So perfectly Drake. She wanted to just nuzzle against his neck, to feel his strong body around hers. There was something dangerous rushing through her body as she watched him. At the moment, he was glancing around the mostly-empty store. His eyes found hers again and her heart fluttered. Being in New York… somehow it felt like the courtly troubles didn’t matter. This… her and Drake, it was _real._

Drake sighed, breaking her out of her spell. When he spoke, his words were hushed, like he was hiding a secret. “Alright, you caught me. I’m looking for a wedding gift for Liam.”

“In a jewelry store?”

“What? You don’t think he’d want one of these?” Drake pointed to a gold medallion covered in so many gems that the gold was barely visible. It was atrocious.

She bit her lip, looking up at him. He looked… well, lost. “You want to give Liam that medallion?” she asked again, and he shrugged. “I don’t think he’d want that. He’s not a pirate.”

“Too much?”

“Not if you’re also getting him a galleon and a parrot and an eye patch…” she trailed off, laughing at his mortified expression.

“I can barely afford this medallion.”

“One more reason not to get it. It’s a bit much.”

“Hmmm.” Drake let out a long breath. “Back to the drawing board.” He leaned over one of the display cases, drumming his fingers on the glass. “Did you just come here to shoot down my gift ideas, or are you looking for something?”

She gave him a half-smile. “I’m supposed to pick up Madeleines’ wedding ring.”

“Wow.” Drake studied her face for a moment, then shook his head. “That’s cold, even for her.”

“Tell me about it. Oh, he’s ready now,” she said, looking over to the jeweler who was waving her over. She stepped forward and gave him Madeleine’s name, two pieces of her ID, and watched as he verified her on the computer. After a moment, he scurried off to the back and returned with small box. Brianna took it from him and peered inside at the gold band, encrusted with sparkling diamonds, nestled in the velvet.

“That’s it?” Drake asked from behind her. “I was expecting something more…”

“Elaborate?” She suggested, and his lips twitched in hidden laughter.

“I was going to say pretentious.”

“I think it’s actually… pretty lovely,” she admitted. “Simple, yet elegant. You’ve got to hand it to Madeleine. She’s always stylish.”

“Shouldn’t it be covered in… I don’t know… diamonds?” he asked lamely, looking at it.

“It is,” she chuckled, “but I know what you mean. You’re thinking of engagement rings. Those are usually the flashy ones with big diamonds.”

“Right,” he said slowly. His eyes drifted back to the ring, and his expression grew somber. Drake swallowed roughly, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess their wedding’s coming up pretty fast.”

“Yeah.”

Drake drifted closer to her, and his hand touched her back so fleetingly she might’ve imagined it. “We’ll find Tariq soon, Richardson. We have to.”

“If we do…” she trailed off, her heart suddenly beating fast. Brianna turned to face him, and his eyes locked with her with undivided attention. “What will that mean for us?”

He watched her for a moment, then looked away. “It’ll be good news for you and Liam.” His voice was flat, emotionless. Drake took in a breath and looked at her again, sadly this time. “You’ve had to live with this hanging over you for long enough.”

“That’s not what I asked, Drake. Once my name is cleared… I can be with whoever I want…”

Drake couldn’t find the words, and he shook his head once before speaking again. “I guess that depends on what you want, then, Richardson.” He rubbed at the back of his neck again, glancing around the store. “If you’re done here, do you want to give me a hand with Liam’s gift? He’s my best friend. I want to get him something good, but I think I’m in over my head here.”

She wanted to talk with him, to get more information, to dissect their next moves. But, for now, maybe this was a better idea. There were too many what-ifs hovering around both of them, and it was uncertain territory.

“Drake… are you inviting me on a shopping trip?” she asked in a sing-song voice.

“Don’t make me regret it,” he said with a growl, and she bit her lip. That voice didn’t scare her, but she didn’t want to show her cards just yet so she smiled girlishly at him. Any time that she could spend with him was time she’d accept gratefully.

“What I meant is. I would be honoured to accompany you.”

“Come on then,” he said drily. They left the jewelry shop and Brianna tilted her face to the sun, taking a deep breath.

* * *

About an hour later, they’d been to the pet store…

“I don’t know,” she said hesitantly, looking at the yellow Labrador puppy that Drake was holding out to her. It was an adorable dog, there was no doubting it, but as it wriggled around in Drake’s hands, she imagined Madeleine’s reaction.

Drake smiled at the dog, then at her. “Come on, Richardson. Liam has always loved dogs.”

“Do you really want to make a puppy live with Madeleine?” she asked him with a smirk. Slowly he lowered the puppy back into its pen.

“You’re safer here, pal,” he said, patting the dog on the head gently.

…they’d tried the furniture store…

Drake was lovingly patting a recliner. “This is it, Richardson. A deluxe recliner, dual cup holders, over fifty massage settings…” He sat down in it and reclined, smiling happily. She didn’t think she had ever seen him so relaxed, and it was kind of precious.

“Really?” she asked skeptically, peering at the chair. “I’m sure Liam owns plenty of chairs.”

“You’ve clearly never sat on the Cordonian throne. Let’s just say Liam’s gonna need back support after sitting on that thing.”

Brianna rolled her eyes, perching on the armrest next to him. “I’m not even going to ask how you know that… and I think we can do better than a dad’s dream chair.”

With a sigh, Drake heaved himself out of the recliner.

“Unless _you_ want it…” she asked, looking to him with a playful expression.

“Nah, I’m not shipping that thing back to Cordonia.”

…Drake even dragged to her to a hardware store…

“The hardware store?” she asked, picking up a hammer and looking at him quizzically. “Seriously?”

Drake stared wistfully at a plasma cutter at the back of the shop.

“What would you even use that for?” Brianna asked, poking his arm. “What would _Liam_ even use that for?”

“Engraving… medals?” he suggested, gesturing to it. “Come on, it’s a tool. Every guy appreciates a handy power tool…”

“Drake… I feel like I’m watching a parody of masculinity here. You’re not going to convince me that Liam need a machine that creates _molten plasma_.”

He deflated. “I guess there is always a chance that Maxwell could get near it…”

“And that would be a bad thing.”

“Hmmm…”

“Drake, it _would be a bad thing_,” she repeated with a scoff.

“Yeah, it’d be a bad thing,” he agreed with a quick half-smile.

“Don’t worry, it’s kind of adorable how bad you are at this,” she promised him, and he looked at her with a furrowed brow.

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment.”

“I’m just glad I was here to witness this.”

“That makes one of us,” he sighed.

Brianna looked over her shoulder. Inspiration was starting to hit her, and she looked at him with renewed energy. “Come on. You look like you need a break.” She tugged on his hand, leading him out of the store. They made their way to a nearby bench and they settled onto it together.

“Trying to find a present for this wedding is like torture,” Drake groaned, leaning back against the bench and bouncing his knee anxiously.

“I take it you’re not a fan of the usual wedding traditions.”

Drake ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. She loved when he did it; it made his hair all floppy and boyish. “I’ve got nothing against tradition, but there are nice, simple ceremonies, and there are international engagement tours.”

“So, what would your ‘simple’ wedding look like?” she asked him, tucking her legs under her on the bench. She didn’t want to admit how intrigued she was to hear the answer.

Drake gave her a thoughtful look, his dark eyes serious. “Should I ask why you’re asking?”

“Let’s just say I’m curious.”

“I guess it’s be something small,” he said finally. “A short reception and a ceremony, just a few friends and family.”

Brianna chuckled. “Luckily, you only _have_ a few friends and family.”

“Ha ha, Richardson.”

“Let me guess. Your ring-bearer would be Winston!”

“You sure he wouldn’t eat the ring?”

“Hey! Winston’s a good boy. He would _never_!” she exclaimed, and Drake chuckled.

“Heh, okay. He’d be pretty cute trotting down the aisle,” he admitted.

“Or little Bartie.”

“Huh.” Drake’s face lit up with the possibility. “I hadn’t really thought about it, but you know… that’d be great.” He grinned then, and when he met her eyes again, she could see the genuine excitement there.

“Imagine him in a tiny suit!”

He chuckled. “Yeah, Savannah would be over the moon.”

“What about your best man? I vote for Liam. I bet he’d throw you the perfect bachelor party. Barbecue and stiff drinks galore!” Brianna thought for a moment. “And he’d be good at speeches. He’d never embarrass you.”

“Hmm. Liam is a strong contender,” Drake agreed.

Brianna’s knee was touching his thigh, and though it felt so… young. Just touching him sent a little flutter through her stomach. “You could always have Savannah be your best man.”

His face softened into a faint smile. “That could be nice. We’ve been apart for so long… if I ever do something as big as a wedding, I’d want her to be a part of it for sure.”

“If?”

“Hmmm?”

Brianna straightened. “You said if you ever do something as big as a wedding. If. Not when.”

_What did that even mean?_

“Well… to tell you the truth, Richardson, I wasn’t ever sure I was ever going to get married. It just didn’t seem right.”

“You weren’t sure? Past tense?”

  
Drake didn’t respond, but he caught her eye and shook his head in mock exasperation. He’d give her an inch and she’d take a mile, and he knew it.

“That just leaves one question…” she said, trailing off. “Who are you marrying in this scenario?” The words hung in the air. “Me?” She said it quietly, a little shaky, but it was out there.

“I…” Drake was staring at her, half-smiling, half-surprised. His cheeks were pink with embarrassed heat, but he seemed… sort of… joyful?

“Are you proposing to me, Richardson?”

She gave him a serious look, then winked. “Trust me, if I were, you’d know.”

“Then maybe that’s a question for another time,” he said, clearing his throat. “Enough daydreaming for now. I still need a present for Liam.” Drake sighed. “Liam has always been there for me, and… well, you know him. He always gives the perfect gifts.”

“It’s like his superpower,” she agreed with a wry smile. Her heart was pounding from their conversation

“I just wanted to return the favour for once, but I’m stumped.”

“Relax, Drake. You just need to remember the secret to finding a good present.”

He gave her a hard look. “The secret?”

“It’s picking something unique to you, thinking outside the box. Forget household items, or furniture, or even puppies.” Brianna tapped her fingers against her chin in thought. “What’s something you can get him that’s really unforgettable?”

“So… not something he needs, but something he might want?” he said slowly.

“Yeah! Exactly.”

“I don’t know wh—”

Drake broke off suddenly, his gaze falling across something metallic in the window of a nearby antique store. “Wait.” He stood up excitedly. “I’ve got it!” Drake ducked into the store, not bothering to wait for her. Brianna had barely stood up by the time he came back out, a huge grin on his face.

He held out the box to her. “_This_ is what I’m giving Liam.”

Brianna opened the box and admired the antique compass. It was a beautiful brushed bronze, and she touched it gently. “It’s neat, but… why a compass? Are you worried Liam will get lost in the wilds of Cordonia?”

“He’s always had guards and royal staff around, so he’s never needed a compass. But they can’t always be there for him. Even I can’t always be there for him,” Drake finished softly, looking at the compass in her hands. “If he’s ever out on his own, or if he ever feels like he’s losing his way, I thought it might be a nice reminder.”

“I get the feeling you’re talking about more than cardinal directions,” she said, handing the compass back to him. He avoided her gaze as he shifted his weight, focusing on the compass.

“Constantine was a decent king for years, but by the time he retired, he lost sight of what really mattered. Look at everything he put you and Liam through.” Drake looked to her, his eyes serious and emotional. “I thought he could use a compass to follow. Something to remind him to stay true to what he believes in.”

Drake paused, and his expression grew vulnerable. “What do you think? Too cheesy?”

“That’s literally the perfect gift. You’re a thoughtful guy under that gruff exterior,” she teased, smiling warmly at him.

“I’m just trying to look out for Liam,” he explained.

“I know, Drake. That’s what people who care about their friends do.” She moved closer to him, peering around his body to look at the compass once more. “Liam will love it.”

“I hope so.” Drake carefully took the compass out of the box and tucked it in his pocket. “Thank god that’s over with.”

Brianna couldn’t help but laugh. She loved Drake’s dry personality. “Now we just have to get through this United Nations party.”

“It’s not until tonight. Why don’t we unwind for a bit?” he suggested. “We just endured an eternity of shopping. I think we’ve earned it.”

“Hmm. It _could_ be fun to show you around the neighbourhood…” Brianna thought for a moment. “Sign me up for some relaxation.”

He smiled back at her briefly. “That’s what I’m talking about. What’s our first stop?”

Before Brianna could reply, she spotted a men’s clothing store across the street. It was a pretty casual chic store, but still outside of Drake’s comfort zone of denim, plaid, and plain t-shirts. She looked back at Drake, who had followed her gaze and looked frozen.

“Oh. My. God. I promise I’ll get you a drink after we try _one _more store,” she said behind a grin.

Drake took a little half step back. “That is _not_ happening.”

“All you have to do is try one or two things on. Pleeeeaaaaase,” she whined adorably, pouting out her lower lip.

Drake stared at her, his face slowly relenting. “The things I do for your amusement…”

Together they made their way to the shop. Brianna circled the store while Drake followed her slowly, casually looking over her shoulder at a few clothing pieces. After a few minutes, she had it. An outfit that would be perfect for Drake. It was casual, but something much sleeker than he’d usually wear. The pants were a dark charcoal colour and they were paired with a red-orange Henley shirt.

Brianna ushered him to a changing room and he begrudgingly closed the door. After a minute he stepped back out in the new outfit, and she let out a low, appreciative whistle. “You’ve never looked hotter,” she told him honestly, flashing him a grin. She was feeling bold and a little reckless as she walked up to him, appraising his outfit closely.

“You… you like this kind of thing?” he asked her uncertainly.

“Mmhmm. I’m just saying, it’s pretty flattering.” His fingers drifted to the shirt buttons, and she undid two of them, letting a smattering of Drake’s chest hair poke out. He had already rolled the sleeves of the shirt up, but she couldn’t make miracles happen. Besides, it was kind of hot when he did that. She walked around the store looking for the last piece of his outfit and she landed on a pair of sunglasses. Brianna tossed them over to Drake and he slid them on skeptically.

He stretched experimentally, frowning down at the shirt. “It’s… comfy. I’ll give it that.” He caught his reflection and stared for a moment, slowly taking off the sunglasses. There was something in his eyes, something she couldn’t quite read. Then it was gone. “I’ll buy this getup if you make good on that drink you promised me.”

“Deal. I know just the spot.”

* * *

Brianna led Drake through the mazelike streets. They made casual conversation, and she couldn’t help but notice every time they passed a window, Drake was glancing at his reflection. Finally, they made their way to a familiar door… and into her old bar.

“Hey, I remember this place,” he said, looking around with a sort-of smile.

“I haven’t been here since that night at Liam’s bachelor party,” she mused quietly, letting her fingers run over one of the wooden tables. “My old bar… I am so glad I don’t work here anymore.”

“You mean you don’t miss serving burgers and beers to rowdy customers for stingy tips?”

“At least you, Liam, and Maxwell led me to Cordonia.” Brianna smiled at him, her heart feeling full. “That’s probably the best tip I ever got.”

There was the sound of a stifled yawn from behind the bar as someone came strolling out of the kitchen. “Good afternoon. Are you two looking for a tab—” Daniel stopped, his jaw dropping. “Ohmygod! Brianna?”

“Daniel!” She rushed forward and pulled him into a warm hug.

“What the heck are you doing here?”

“It’s a long story. Listen, thank you so much for helping me sell my apartment and everything. I know I haven’t been able to tell you everything, but things have been kinda crazy,” she laughed, and he broke into a smile.

“I bet. From what you’ve mentioned, it sounds like a wild ride.”

“Sorry I can’t be more in touch with you. My coverage is kinda spotty in Cordonia,” she said.

“You should probably switch plans,” Drake teased.

Daniel looked between the two of them. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay. You look like you’re doing good. Oh! I’m Daniel, by the way,” he said, reaching a handout to Drake.

“Sorry,” Brianna said, motioning to Drake. “This is Drake, my… one of my best friends. And my hot date.”

“Uh…” Drake stumbled.

Daniel winked at her. “You always did have good taste.”

“We’re not… I mean, I would…” Drake shook his head and relented. “Nevermind.”

“Please follow me to the most romantic spot in the house!” Daniel said, escorting them to a booth. He had quite the bounce in his step as he revealed a booth that looked exactly the same as the other, but with a messy heart that had been carved into the table.

A voice called out from the back. “Daniel, what are you doing out there? I’ve got a sink full of dirty dishes that aren’t going to wash themselves.”

“We’ve got customers, boss!” Daniel called back chirpily. “Look who just stopped by!”

Chad stepped out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on an apron. He frowned at Drake, then squinted at her, until his eyes slowly widened in recognition. “_You_. I hope you’re not here looking to collect a paycheck! You walked out on me with only a day’s notice! On a _Saturday_!”

Drake stepped forward. “Hey, watch your tone. That’s no way to talk to a customer.”

“She used to work for me. I’ll talk to her however I like.”

“Really?” Drake scoffed. “You want to mess with a member of the Cordonian royal court?”

Chad freezes, as if rooted to the spot. “She’s… what?”

“It’s okay Drake. He’s always been a jerk.” Brianna flashed Chad a sickeningly sweet smile. “Right Chad?”

“Brianna, I didn’t know you were royalty. I’m sorry, errr, madam? Milady?”

Drake let out a snort of laughter. “So that’s what it takes to get an apology.”

“I’ll get out of your hair.” Chad stumbled back. “Daniel, get these two whatever they want.” He ducked back to the kitchen.

“Sorry about the boss,” Daniel said with a good-natured shrug. “I wish I could say he’s having a bad day, but he’s just… like that. Can I get you two something to drink?”

“One whiskey. Neat.”

“I’ll have the same,” Brianna said with a smile as they slipped into the booth.

“Coming right up!”

Brianna traced the heart that was carved into the booth, smiling fondly. She remembered this heart table. Legend had it that the table had come like that, though they all had known someone had to have carved it in. There was something magical about believing in the legend though.

“What happened back there, Drake? I never thought I’d see you play the noble card,” Brianna said, accepting her whiskey from Daniel gratefully.

Drake sipped at his whiskey, leaning into the pleather seat. “Yeah, well, after everything the court has put you through, I figure you might as well get some use out of it.” He had a small smile playing at his lips. “Courtly privilege is at least good for keeping jerks away… unless those jerks are also nobles.”

“I’ll remember that loophole,” she chuckled. They took a moment to enjoy their drinks, and Brianna looked around the empty bar. So many days and nights she’d spent here, and now she was back as a customer.

Drake must’ve been in his own thoughts, too, because he chuckled to himself. “Heh. The last time we were here I thought you were just another waitress at another bar.”

“I thought you all were my last chance for a Saturday night tip.”

Drake raised his glass to her, grinning slightly. “I guess we’ve come a long way.”

“From strangers to… lovers,” she said with a throaty laugh. What was making her so bold today? She wasn’t sure, but she had a feeling it was something about Liam’s wedding coming up soon.

“We haven’t…” Drake trailed off, swallowing hard.

_I know. I’m too keenly aware of that, in fact._

“No,” she agreed, leaning forward and catching his eye seriously. “But am I just a friend to you?”

He was silent, but he clinked his glass against hers, trying to hide a smile.

A long, comfortable moment passed. “What was it like working here? Your old boss almost makes Olivia look warm and fuzzy.”

“Honestly, it paid the bills. We had some good nights, but… well, I didn’t love it, but if I hadn’t taken this job, I wouldn’t be where I am today.” Brianna cupped her glass, smiling down at the table.

“Right back in the same bar?”

“Yeah, but this time I don’t have to serve the drinks,” she laughed. “What about you? I’ve never heard any classic Drake work stories.”

“I don’t have a lot of them,” he replied easily.

“Then just give me the highlights.”

Drake shrugged, and she rolled her eyes. “Come on, Drake! Best and worst jobs you’ve ever had?”

He took another sip from his glass as he thought. “Hmmm. Best job was probably the summer I spent working in the royal stables.”

“You? A stable hand?” A slow grin spread over her face. “That sounds like something out of a steamy romance novel.” She put on an affected voice, “The handsome commoner with a heart of gold, mucking out the stables at the royal castle…”

“My heart is made of… whatever hearts are made of, thank you very much.”

“That’s exactly what the handsome commoner would say,” she pointed out.

Drake chuckled. “Sure, Richardson.”

“What was your worst job?”

“Oh, that’s easy. The time Maxwell paid me to DJ one of his dance parties.” Drake immediately made a face at the memory.

“He had to pay you to DJ a party?”

“A _Maxwell_ party,” he corrected. “I sure as hell wasn’t going to do it for free. It took me days to get all the glitter off of me… and to get the music out of my head.”

Brianna let out a real, loud laugh. “Too much fun for you to handle?”

Drake shot her a haunted expression, shaking his head. “Glitter doesn’t belong in drinks Richardson. That’s a hill I’m willing to die on.” With that, he tossed back the last of his whiskey.

“I can agree with you on that one. Speaking of which… looks like _our_ drinks are running low.”

“Then it’s probably time to get going. We have a party to be at.”

Brianna waved Daniel over, and he handed her the bill. Brianna noticed that Chad had given them a pretty hefty discount, and she couldn’t help but nudge Drake and roll her eyes at the gesture. She paid the bill and left a twenty next to her glass as a tip.

“Whoa,” he said, gesturing to the twenty. “Feeling generous?”

“It’s hard to earn tips on quiet days like this. He could use the cash,” she explained.

“What about him?” Drake nodded to the door of the kitchen, where Chad was peeking out at the two of them. When she spotted him, he cleared his throat and ducked behind the doorframe.

Brianna considered it for a moment. “I’ll leave him a note.” On the back of the receipt, she scrawled: _Chad, it doesn’t cost you anything to be nice._

“Heh. Maybe he’ll take the hint,” Drake said.

Daniel approached the table earnestly, his face falling in disappointment. “Are you leaving already?”

“Sorry Daniel, but we have a party to get to!” She pulled him into another hug and his face lit up.

“Well, maybe I’ll se you around sometime. Take care of yourself, Brianna.”

“You too.”

Chad came out and cleared this throat loudly. “Daniel, if you’re done shooting the breeze with our customers, that pile of dishes isn’t getting any cleaner!”

“I’ll try,” Daniel said to Brianna, sticking out his tongue playfully.

Brianna slipped her hand in Drake’s. “Come on, Drake. I know a shortcut that’ll get us back to the hotel in plenty of time.”

He looked down at her hand in his and started to protest, but then he just smiled. It warmed her heart, and she gave his hand a small squeeze. They never got to be affectionate, so any time it was possible she wanted to take advantage of it. Especially considering… the circumstances.

* * *

The sun had set by the time they left the bar. Brianna led Drake to a pathway where the city’s lights glistened along the waterfront. The air was getting a bit chilly, but it was a beautiful evening already.

“You sure this is a shortcut?” Drake asked her with a smirk. He’d taken off his sunglasses and tucked them into his shirt.

She bumped his hip with hers. “Shortcuts are allowed to be scenic.”

“Heh. There’s a lot more to place than I thought.”

“What do you mean?”

Drake took in a deep breath, looking out at the water. “Liam’s bachelor party… I mean, his original one… was my first time in New York City. The movies don’t really do it justice.” He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I mean, it’s big and noisy, but I like that people aren’t afraid to tell you what they think.”

“It’s all part of our New Yorker charm,” she said with a smug smile.

Drake’s thumb ran over the back of her hand softly. “Thanks for taking me out here, Richardson. I really needed a breather.”

“Of course. I wanted to show you the most romantic view of the city.”

“This place? Not, I don’t know, the top of the Empire State building?”

“A romantic view isn’t about where you’re standing, it’s about who you’re with,” she said, her voice low with a teasing smile.

Drake turned away from the waterfront to look at her. He smiled softly. “Not a bad view.” With a gentle touch, he brushed the skin of her cheek. “You’re so damned beautiful, Richardson.”

The air felt thick with promise between them, and she tilted her chin up, her eyes shining in the low light. Drake looked at her with such unbridled adoration that she felt her knees go weak.

He sighed, his breath tickling her skin. “Wish we could just stay out here instead of hanging out with a bunch of politicians.”

“Well, we still have a few minutes before we need to get back to the hotel,” she said.

He looked at her with curiosity. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about kissing you.”

“Richardson, you’ll be the death of me.”

She tilted her head to the side. “Is that a no?”

“No, just…” Drake looked away, swallowing thickly. “Not to sound like a broken record here, Richardson, but I don’t know what the hell you see in a guy like me.” He stared into her eyes again, and that half-smile was on his lips as he spoke, “But I don’t want to question my luck.”

In an instant he had closed the space between them. Drake’s lips were hot on hers in a desperate kiss, his tongue tracing patterns against hers that made her shiver. He pulled back with a grin.

“Anyone would be lucky to have you,” she whispered, kissing him again, “but I’m especially lucky.”

“I… I don’t know about that, Brianna. But I’m glad you think so.”

She moved closer again, letting her hands run through his hair as he caught her mouth again. Drake’s kisses were deep, and they warmed her limbs like alcohol in her veins. Eventually he pulled back, and his eyes searched her face longingly.

“If someone sees us like this, that could really complicate things for you, Richardson. We should get you back to the hotel.” Drake’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t want to get you into another mess when you’re so close to clearing your name.”

“Once I do that, maybe we won’t have to be so careful.” She touched his cheek softly, rubbing the stubble with her thumb. “We won’t have to worry about what people think…” Brianna’s sentence faltered. “Unless… unless _you’re_ worried about being with me.”

Drake paces over to the railing and leaned against it as he searched for the right words. She wandered over and leaned next to him. They both looked over the water until Drake found the words he’d been looking for.

“I guess when this is over, you’ll finally be free to choose, Richardson.” With a thick swallow, he continued, more quietly. “And maybe some part of me is scared of that. I can’t offer you half as much as Liam could. Hell, I don’t even know what I _can_ offer you… but when the time comes… when those photos aren’t hanging over your head any more…”

He turned his face to her, his eyes more serious than she’d ever seen before. “I’ll still be here.”

Brianna didn’t know what to say. “So… we’ll talk then?” Her heart ached in a weird way, like this was a goodbye.

When she said that though, Drake nodded, a huge grin on his face. “Yeah. I’d like that… but right now, we’re about to be late to your appointment.”

“You know about that?”

“Yep. Maxwell’s very… informative.”

They started walking back to the hotel which was just a few blocks away, right on the waterfront. “Are you going to be okay in the party?”

“After staring at gifts all afternoon, I didn’t think I could make it through another highbrow get-together, but now…” Drake smiled, looking at her. “I guess some… time with you was all I needed.”

“I’d never say no to more time alone with you.”

“Maybe another night.”

“You know where to find me,” she said, letting go of his hand as they approached the hotel. “My boutique is just a block away. I should probably head there alone.”

“I’ll see you at the party, Richardson. I don’t want to risk showing up to the United Nations in… this.”

“Good idea,” she giggled. “I wouldn’t want your death on my conscience.”

She risked a quick peck on his lips again before she turned and made her way to the boutique. When she looked over her shoulder, Drake was watching her with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

* * *

  
The boutique that Maxwell had scheduled her appointment at was absolutely stunning. It was full of gorgeous couture gowns, and as soon as she entered, she was given a glass of champagne. Justin and Maxwell greeted her.

“There’s my golden girl!” Justin rushed up to her, grinning broadly. “Can’t have you missing tonight’s festivities. You need to bring you’re a-game, so we’ve got our hairstylist, Marissa, and our make-up artist, Hayden, here to help you out. Marissa, a spunky woman with rainbow dreadlocks and Hayden, a stunningly handsome man with glitter in his beard, smiled at Brianna.

“You’re right, I have to make a good impression.” Brianna settled into a chair and let the team start working on her while she sipped at her drink.

Justin gave her a proud smile. “Exactly. Tonight’s event will be brimming with influential politicians and diplomats. Impressing them now could be indispensable in the future.”

“How am I even supposed to focus when we’re so close to finding Tariq?” she asked after a few minutes.

Maxwell patted her knee. “To be honest, there’s not much you can do at the party… I’m still waiting to hear back from a few shops.”

“Besides, you have to play the long game,” Justin pointed out.” Once you _do_ find Tariq and clear your name, you’ll still be facing an uphill battle where your reputation is concerned if you don’t have allies.”

“I know…” she sighed. Hayden was expertly curling her long locks of hair while Marissa was applying a thick layer of foundation to her skin. It felt kind of nice to be pampered, she had to admit. “So… who am I impressing tonight?”

“Duchess Adelaide.” Justin sat in an overstuffed armchair upholstered in gold fabric. “She may not look it, but she wields a lot of power.”

Brianna thought for a moment, running her fingers over the stem of her champagne glass. “Isn’t getting into her good graces the same as getting into Madeleine’s?”

Justin considered her question. “Not exactly. They don’t always see eye-to-eye, and unless Madeleine actually _marries_ King Liam, Adelaide has a higher courtly standing. She is Duchess of Krona, after all.”

“Krona?” Brianna repeated, keeping her eyes closed so Hayden could artfully blend out eyeshadow. “Not Fydelia, like Madeleine?”

“Fydelia is a county within the Duchy of Krona, which places Adelaide higher in the noble hierarchy,” he explained.

Maxwell made an amazed noise. “How do you remember all this stuff?”

“Cordonian Court 101.”

“Hmmm… I must have slept through that one…” Maxwell said with a frown.

Justin chuckled. “Besides, it’s my job to know everything about you and your world… and its Lady Brianna’s job to turn heads _and_ minds tonight.”

“Meaning I need to charm them with my winning personality!” Brianna said brightly, laughing as Justin flashed her a huge grin.

“That _is _the goal! But, you know me, I’m the king of ‘just-in-case.’”

“I never get tired of that one,” Maxwell said happily.

_Really? I do._

“Me either, pal,” Justin said, clapping a hand on Maxwell’s back. “The point is that you need to look your best, as well as act your best, Brianna. Hence the location for this little prep party.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve already picked something out while we were waiting,” Maxwell assured her. He held out a creamy blush dress with intricate lace details and a delicate, double-stranded choker-style necklace of glimmering diamonds.

Brianna eyed it with an approving nod. “You sure know how to accessorize for an occasion.”

“I like to call it ‘successorizing’, trademark pending,” Maxwell teased. “The necklace is a loan though.”

“Turns of phrase aside, this dress is festive and distinguished. Perfect for tonight’s event,” Justin said.

Brianna stood up, admiring her reflection in the mirror. Her makeup was flawless and she had a neutral smoky eye, glossy lips, and somehow her face just looked… sleeker, slimmer, and brighter. Hayden had twisted her locks into an intricate braided updo, and she looked so glamorous. As she slipped on the dress, she sighed in contentment. The off-shoulder design showed off the necklace, and the delicate lack pattern decorated then entire bodice and the sheer sleeves. The dress tapered in at the waist and then billowed out in a more ballgown style with no lace, just creamy fabric.

“Maxwell, I knew you were a master of style, but you’ve outdone yourself,” she said, twirling slowly in front of the mirror. “I mean… my hair, my makeup, the outfit…”

“I do what I can…” Maxwell couldn’t contain his grin. “And you are going to slaaaaay at the U.N. party tonight!”

“Don’t I always?” she purred with a wink.

“You make a good point,” he chuckled.

Brianna thanked Marissa and Hayden one more time before slipping on her nude heels. “Alright, I’m dressed. Mission accomplished.”

“Now that that’s taken care of, I have some other business to attend to,” Justin said, excusing himself. He paused at the door, turned and gave a dorky salute, and then dashed away.

“What do you suppose he does all day when he’s not advising you?” she asked Maxwell quietly.

Maxwell smiled, lost in a daydream. “Probably jets around in sports cars and hangs out with models or something… what?” He stopped, looking at Brianna’s shell-shocked expression. “I just think he’s cool, okay.”

“Right.” Brianna smoothed her dress. “Well, we should probably get over to the venue…”

“Let’s go!” he agreed, looping his arm through hers.

* * *

After stopping to grab the bottle of champagne from her hotel room (which she’d stuffed in a gift bag with a little card), they arrived at the United Nations celebration, with one minute to spare before their fashionably late window closed. Brianna search the crowd for a familiar face, and she found herself drawn to where Liam was speaking to some delegates. When he met her eye, his expression warmed, and he excused himself.

As he moved closer, she let out a long, slow breath. He looked stunning in his crisp black suit. His shirt was a stark white which was a lovely contrast with his perfectly tailored suit and the red royal sash and bright blue Cordonian crest he wore. “Brianna… you look…” Liam broke into a smile. “Absolutely stunning.”

Brianna gave him a gracious smile. “Thank you, King Liam.”

“I’m thrilled to see that you made it safely over the Pacific.”

“Safely,” she agreed, “though not entirely comfortably.”

“Oh?” Liam’s concern was immediate, and she loved that about him. “If there is something, I can do to improve the comfort of the jet, please don’t hesitate to mention it.”

Brianna laughed lightly, a tinkling thing. “Can you make Maxwell complain less?”

“Ah,” Liam said in understanding with a gleam in his bright blue eyes. “Sadly, that is beyond my control, but perhaps I can make up for the discomfort by taking you out in the city tonight?”

“Hmmm… wouldn’t it be more appropriate for me to take _you_ out? This is my city, after all.”

“You make an excellent point. What would we do?”

“We can get lost in the crowd at Times Square, or stroll through Central Park, or find a seedy dive bar…”

“It will hark back to the night we met,” Liam smiled at the memory.

Brianna nodded. “Which, if I recall correctly, was a pretty good night.”

“You recall incorrectly…”

Brianna’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and she opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but he was already finishing with a smirk.

“…it was a _spectacular_ night.”

“Aren’t you a charmer?” she chuckled.

“I try.”

Just then, a man with an air of importance and several medals adorning his chest approached. His gaze was laser focused on Liam as he approached. Liam noticed this and caught the man’s eyes with a polite smile before turning back to Brianna quickly.

“It seems my courtly duties call. If you would like to join me tonight, I will wait for you after the party,” he said to her quietly. Before he turned toward the approaching dignitary, he gave her one last longing look. Brianna smiled at him and turned away, moving through the crowd to find Maxwell or Hana. Just a few feet away, Drake and Maxwell were standing by a large, stained glass window.

Maxwell spotted her approaching and broke into a huge smile. She loved how excited he always was to see her. He’d dressed up in a sharp black suit with a dark purple button-up shirt underneath, and she had to admit he looked great.

“Bree! Thank goodness you’re here,” he exclaimed, rushing up to her.

“That’s my kind of welcome,” she chuckled, catching Drake’s eye quickly. He was already looking at her, his eyes scanning her face seriously. When his gaze met hers, he smiled briefly. He’d changed into his dark blue suit, the one that Maxwell had pushed him to get, and he looked magnificent.

“What’s up?” Brianna asked, picking up a champagne glass from a nearby waitress.

“Maybe _you_ can keep him out of trouble,” Drake said, gesturing to Maxwell who smiled sheepishly.

Brianna looked between the two of them, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Why, what happened?”

“I got my flags mixed up and I thought Finland was Sweden, Sweden was Norway, Norway was Iceland, Iceland was Denmark, and Denmark was Sweden,” Maxwell said in a rush, taking a shaking breath.

Drake was hiding a smile as he turned to Brianna. “He addressed all the delegations incorrectly, including Sweden. _Twice_.”

“I was guessing by that point,” Maxwell admitted with a dejected shrug. “Now they’ve been arguing for the past hour over disputes going back to something called the… the Kalmar Union, I think? I just wanted to say hello.”

“Oh Maxwell,” she sighed, pulling him into a quick little side hug. “It’s okay, we’ve all been there.” Drake gave her a questioning look, and she cleared her throat. “Okay, maybe not exactly, but we’ve all made mistakes.”

She let Maxwell go and sipped at her champagne, looking around the room. She hadn’t really noticed it before, but it was actually a beautiful venue. The floor was an intricately woven pattern, and the carpet actually looked plush and soft. The windows were huge and all stained glass, and the ceilings were full of what looked to be deconstructed chandeliers; she really didn’t know how else to describe it.

“How about you, Drake? Caused any diplomatic disasters?” she asked with a teasing lilt.

He chuckled humourlessly. “That would require me to talk to a diplomat. Do you have any idea how boring they are, Richardson?”

“Let me guess… you’re just here for the food?” Brianna asked, and he nodded.

“And the open bar.”

“I should have guessed,” she chuckled, lifting her champagne glass to his gently.

Drake took a healthy swig of his champagne, hiding his smile behind the glass. “You know me so well. But what are you doing with us? Aren’t you supposed to be doing courtly stuff like winning friends and influencing people?”

“Actually, I’m supposed to impress Adelaide tonight. Got any hot tips?”

“If I know anything about Adelaide, it’s that she likes a stiff drink… and Maxwell,” he added, shooting him a significant look.

Maxwell grimaced. “She’s always making me dance with her. Maybe I could get a break this time?”

“Then I say focus on her other vices,” Drake said smoothly, “she’ll certainly respect you if you can go drink-for-drink with her. Show you know how to have a good time.”

“Yeah,” Maxwell chuckled. “And _everyone_ knows she’s the biggest gossip at court.”

“So… alcohol and gossip?” she asked slowly. “That’s… refreshingly simple, actually.”

“That’s the spirit! You’ve got this _all by yourself without my help at all!_” Maxwell said, his eyes wild and his teeth gritted in a comical expression.

“Don’t worry, Maxwell. I won’t tell her where you are.”

“Speaking of, I see her.” Drake motioned discretely to the bar. “She’s over by the bar, alone. Now’s your chance.”

Maxwell held his hands out in front of him, like paws, and growled. “Go get ‘em, tiger! Grrrrr!”

Brianna rolled her eyes at him and made her way over to the bar. “Duchess Adelaide, it’s lovely to see you.”

Adelaide looked up. She was in a beautiful cherry red dress that was perhaps too low cut for the occasion, and she was wearing one too many diamond accessories. Her face was surprised as she saw Brianna. “Is it?”

“When we were in Shanghai, I overhead your lamenting that there wasn’t any good champagne available.”

“Eavesdropping, were you?” Adelaide asked with a cocked brow. “Good. The court would be an unbearably dull place without all the snooping and gossip.”

Brianna bit her lip to hide a laugh. “Uh, thanks. In any case, I got this for you.” She held out the gift bag and Adelaide took it. She opened it quickly, letting the bag fall onto the bar. After turning the champagne around in her hands, she stopped to read the label.

“New York is hardly lacking champagne but… this is a particularly fine vintage. You have good taste.”

“I’m so pleased you like it.”

Adelaide’s eyes twinkled as she beckoned Brianna closer. “Come, Brianna, sit.”

As Brianna took the open chair beside Adelaide, the champagne cork was already being popped and Adelaide had poured herself a glass. “More champagne, Brianna?”

“I would love some,” Brianna said, nudging her empty champagne flute towards the bottle. Adelaide filled the glass and then downed her entire flute in one motion. Brianna tossed back her entire glass as well, setting it down on the table.

Adelaide looked up at Brianna with an appreciative smile. “I’m pleased to see that _someone_ at this so-called ‘party’ knows how to have a good time.”

“So am I.”

“Here, let me get you another.” Adelaide started pouring and then stopped as she caught sight of Brianna’s dress. “I also see you know how to dress for an occasion. That ensemble will certainly spark a few conversations…”

“Thank you,” Brianna replied with a polite smile, but inside she was glowing. This was going so well!

Adelaide sighed. “You know, I find that the United Nations takes itself far too seriously. Don’t you think this event could use a little extra… excitement?”

“How about some courtly gossip?” Brianna asked, leaning in conspiratorially.

“I do _love_ a good scoop. Though I sincerely doubt you can tell me something I don’t already know.”

Brianna loved a challenge. “We’ll see. Did you know that Bastien thinks the Queen Mother is unfit for her position?”

“You would speak ill of my own cousin in front of me?” Adelaide asked, breaking out into a satisfied smile. “Delightful! I wish the rest of the court would treat her with less reverence. Who knew marrying a king could make someone so insufferable?”

“I know, right?” Brianna agreed with a small, albeit cocky, smile.

Adelaide took a healthy swig of her champagne, which Brianna matched, before she narrowed her eyes. “It seems you’ve proven me wrong, Brianna. Where _do_ you get your information?”

“Sorry Adelaide,” she chuckled, “I can’t reveal the identities of my informants.”

“I suppose every woman has to keep her edge somehow.” She settled in her seat and kept her eyes trained on Brianna. “To be quite honest, Brianna, Regina and Madeleine had given me a rather negative impression of you. I should have known better than to trust those two bored. Neither knows how to have any fun at all, but it seems that you do.” Adelaide gave Brianna an earnest smile. “I may be less careful to avoid your company in the future.”

“I look forward to it,” Brianna said with an honest smile.

“I wish Madeleine had your sense of levity… it would do her a world of good.”

“What do you mean?”

Adelaide considered the question while she looked into her champagne glass. “That girl has had ambitions higher than the sky since she was old enough to sit at a state function… I know beyond a doubt that she will be an excellent queen.” She took a long sip of her champagne. “But… I do worry about what being queen will mean for _her_. She puts an immense pressure on herself as it is. I can’t see it doing her any good. Perhaps… if she could just let loose everyone once in a while like you, I wouldn’t worry so much.”

“It would probably be better for everyone if she could that,” Brianna agreed sympathetically.

“You know, I think you could have gone far in this court if you hadn’t gotten caught up with that Tariq fellow.” She clicked her tongue, and it reminded Brianna so much of Madeleine that it caught her off guard for a minute. “Such a sad sap, that one… and _boring_. The only gossip I ever heard about him was that he wore exclusively Italian leather shoes. At least they were Sartorinis. The man has taste.”

“Wait, what?” She was being rude, but she didn’t care. That was a lead. An honest, goddamn lead.

“Now, I’m told this place carries an extremely rare and delicious scotch, and I bet I can charm some out of that waiter.” Adelaide stood up and waved as she walked toward a man in a black suit carrying a serving tray.

After sitting at the table for another minute, she finished her champagne and started looking for Maxwell. Her limbs honestly felt like they were buzzing with excitement. It took a few minutes until she spotted Maxwell. He was hiding in an alcove in the far corner of the room.

“Hey, Maxwell,” she said as she approached him. “Everything… okay over here?”

“I was trying to perform this cool trick I saw once where you toss a piece of bruschetta in the air without losing the toppings and then catch it in your mouth…” he said in a rush, hanging his head. “But I hit the Turkish ambassador in the face… so I’ve sought asylum in this alcove.” He rubbed his face roughly. “I hope you’re having a better night… how’d it go with Adelaide?”

“I think I managed to impress her!”

“Woooo! Go Bree!” Maxwell slapped her hand in a high five. “Now all we have to do is find Tariq, clear your name, and stop Madeleine and Liam’s wedding.”

Brianna settled next to him on the little bench in the alcove. “Hey, Maxwell… there’s something that’s on my mind.”

“Shoot.”

“What if we don’t find Tariq?”

She expected him to consider her question, but before the words were even out of her mouth, he was leaning forward with a concerned expression. “No! Bree, don’t even think like that. We’re _so close_… you can’t give up!”

“That’s not…” Brianna fumbled for words. She sighed and gave him a sad smile. “Even if we find Tariq, you never know what’ll happen. So what happens if I don’t become queen? I just want to know that you and Bertrand… and Savannah and little Bartie… I want to know you’ll be okay.”

“You know me, I’ll breakdance my way to success,” he said brightly. “Or maybe become a magician! Hmm… or I could be a bestselling author…”

“Maxwell,” she said, her face serious.

“Right, uh…” he cleared his throat. “As for Bertrand… he’s kinda figuring things out right now, I think. But, Bree… when I invited you to Cordonia… I like you, but I didn’t know you. I saw how Liam looked at you and I thought maybe I could help him _and_ set things right for House Beaumont.” Maxwell’s eyes were sad and soft as he looked at her carefully. “I didn’t know things would be this hard.”

_Me either._

“You couldn’t have known.”

“I know, just… what I’m trying to say is that the way things are with House Beaumont, that’s for me and Bertrand to fix, not you.” Maxwell paused, thinking for a beat. “I don’t want you to be unhappy because of us.”

“Oh, Maxwell.” Brianna let out a huge breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Hearing him say those words… it was like a weight slowly lifting off her shoulders. “It… it means a lot to hear you say that.”

“I never meant to make our problems your problems.” Maxwell grabbed her hand in an unexpected gesture of tenderness, and he gave her a serious look. “If you don’t marry Liam, I’m sure Bertrand will find another way.”

“Thank you, Maxwell,” she said shakily. “I want to help House Beaumont, but…”

“Please don’t worry about us too much, Bree. House Beaumont has survived the Great Apple Famine, the Purge of Lythikos, and, so far, me. We’re… persistent.”

Brianna dabbed at the corners of her eyes. This was a lot to process, and she couldn’t fully run though her emotions right now. She stood up and flashed him a smile. “Come on, let’s head back to the party.”

“What if I mess up again?” he asked in a small voice. “I might already be an internationally wanted man.”

“How about this… I’ll keep an eye on you?”

“How do I know _you_ can be trusted?” he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Well… we could find somewhere else to go?” she suggested slowly. “Somewhere away from all the diplomats.”

“Ooh, Kiara told me that this building has a cool rooftop lounge,” Maxwell said, perking up with excitement.

“I bet it has an amazing view of the city.”

“Do you want to go?"

“I _have_ to see what that looks like.”

* * *

After a few minutes of discretely searching for an elevator, Brianna and Maxwell made their way to the top floor and then out a small stairwell that led to the rooftop. There were twinkling lights strung everywhere and modern, sleek couches cluttered around a sunken firepit that Brianna felt was a huge hazard.

“Wow…” Maxwell said as he moved toward the railing of the rooftop, looking out at the city. “Wow.”

“That view is unbelievable,” Brianna agreed, moving beside him.

“We’re on top of the world!” Maxwell looked to the Empire State Building longingly. “Now all I need is my faithful gorilla companion…”

“Look at the stars,” Brianna said dreamily, tilting her chin up.

Maxwell looked up as well, and he let out an amazed sigh. “Ooh… do you see an elephant smoking a pipe too?”

“Huh?”

Maxwell pointed up to a collection of stars, and she studied it for a few moments. “I see a bunch of stars,” she admitted with a wrinkle of her nose. “Sorry, I’m not seeing the elephant.”

“That’s okay… oh, I could draw it for you!”

“Looking up at the stars makes me feel so small.”

Maxwell looked at her curiously. “Really? But they look so tiny out there… it makes me feel _huge_.”

“They seem tiny, but they’re actually gigantic. Potentially whole other worlds with billions of other lives… it makes me think that maybe all this stuff with the scheme, with the court… like maybe it’s not such a big deal, after all.” Brianna smiled softly as she drank in the open sky above them. “You know, with everything that’s happened, I’ve been thinking a lot about change. About how much I’ve changed since coming to Cordonia. Liam is a king now, Hana stood up to her dad, Drake is an uncle, but you… you haven’t changed very much at all.”

“Yeah…” Maxwell said after a long pause.

“You’re still the same kind, happy-go-lucky, impulsive guy who walked into my bar what feels like a lifetime ago…”

He made a face. “That sounds like a bad thing…”

“No, it’s not.” Brianna turned to him and gave him an open smile. “You know, I’m not sure I’ve properly thanked you for what you did that night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. I wouldn’t have become an honorary Beaumont, or been to court, I wouldn’t have traveled around the world…”

“Well… really it was Liam, right? I mean… you came to Cordonia for him…”

“It was never really about him. Or, never really about only him,” she clarified. “It was… a guy standing on my doorstep, offering me the adventure of a lifetime. I had fun that night, but until you showed up the next morning, it was just a night. I would have gone on with my life like nothing had ever happened.” Brianna took in a deep breath. “What I mean to say is… thank you.”

“Maybe it would have been for the best if I’d just… left you well enough alone.” Maxwell frowned, looking at her sadly.

“What’re you talking about?”

“If _I_ brought you here, then _I’m_ also responsible for your name being dragged through the mud… for all the problems that’ve come up.” Maxwell looked back out over the city, and she could see his body language change as he assigned blame to himself. “I should have at least been able to fix them for you.”

“You’ve been fixing them. You’re not giving yourself enough credit, Maxwell. Weren’t you the one who spent all day on the phone trying to track down Tariq?”

“I guess…”

“And who helped me chase down a reporter on the streets of Italy?”

“Ooh, I know this one! Me?” He was looking at her again, his face hopeful.

“Exactly.” Brianna gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “And when I was sitting in the airport after the Coronation, waiting for my flight… who came to bring me back to court?”

“Well, Bertrand was there, too.”

“It was _you_, Maxwell.” Brianna tapped his nose playfully. “I can always count on you for support. To be the bad cop to my good cop.”

“Yeah! Partners in crime!” Maxwell paused and blushed. “Or I guess in the opposite of crime… partners in vigilante law enforcement! Wait, vigilantism _is_ crime… so, partners in stuff!”

Brianna shot him a dazzling smile; she was just so damned happy to have him in her life. “Always. Maxwell, you’re like a brother to me.”

“Awww, Bree… but like a cool, fun brother, right? Not a mean, overbearing one?”

“Definitely,” she agreed. “Bertrand’s got the overbearing part covered.”

“Boy does he.” Maxwell stretched, looking out to the sky once again. “This has been a good talk, but do you know what would make it better?”

“What?” Brianna’s curiosity was piqued.

“A secret handshake!”

“Honestly, I’m surprised we’ve made it this far without one. Show me what you’ve got.”

Maxwell looked like he might burst from excitement as he led her in an elaborate series of hand gestures which culminated in a two-fisted imitation of an explosion. “Feels good to use my hands to see their full potential…” he said, staring down at his palms with fascination.

“Well, the party is probably almost over downstairs. You won’t have to restrain them for long.”

“I couldn’t if I wanted to,” he laughed.

Brianna pulled him into a spontaneous hug. “You’re the best, Maxwell. Let’s get back down there before we’re missed.”

* * *

The party was definitely winding down. When Maxwell and Brianna re-joined, several groups of people were thinning out as people trickled out of the party.

“Looks like it’s time to go, and I still have a few calls to make. Thanks again for hanging out, Bree.”

“Bye Maxwell.”

Brianna lingered by the bar, searching for Liam. It didn’t take long for her eyes to find him. He stood out in a crowd, like charisma personified. The way he walked, the way he spoke… everything about him was so regal, so composed. There was a masterful way in how he commanded a room when he needed to, but he could also humble himself when he was with friends. The command he had over the way he acted was truly admirable, and she was watching him with a stupid little smile. Liam looked up and met her eyes, a flash of confusion on his face before it gave way to one of his perfect, dazzling smiles. With a quick wink, he’d slinked out of one of the doors at the perimeter of the room.

_Here goes._

After waiting for a minute, she moved out of the room with a quick, but quiet, grace. Liam was waiting for her, and as she walked up to him, she couldn’t help breaking out into a grin. “Hey you.”

“I’m glad you came,” he greeted her, his eyes sparkling.

“I couldn’t miss it. You ready for the best tour of New York?”

“Lead the way…”

Brianna started walking down the street, pointing out a few random shops. A great cup of coffee, the clothing boutique where her friend had once puked on a dress, a pizza place where she’d broken up with one of her boyfriends. Liam looked at every place she pointed out with such a vivid interest that she _almost_ wanted to tease him about it.

After a few blocks, she tapped his arm and pointed across the street. They were facing Times Square, and Liam inhaled sharply. People rushed past, not giving them a second glance. Liam looked out at the huge crowd of people, watching them intently.

“It’s a funny thing being in a crowd… You’ve never been more surrounded and yet so completely ignored.”

Brianna followed his gaze out to the crowd. “I bet being ignored is something of a foreign feeling for you these days.”

“Indeed, it is. Though I can’t say that I mind.” He gave her a sly smile. “There is no one I would rather be lost in the crowd with. Though… it has occurred to me that this might be the last occasion on which we are able to sneak away for a private excursion.”

“What makes you say that?”

Liam looked at one of the jumbotron screens which was currently flashing an advertisement for designer purses. “Bastien and Maxwell will find Tariq in no time, I’m sure, and when that happens… well, the next few days are likely to be a whirlwind. Once the dust has settled, you will be in the center of the spotlight once more. Brianna, I… I want to make sure that’s something you still want.”

“Oh, umm…” she trailed off nervously. “I’ll gladly weather it to clear my name. I can face anything as long as I keep my goal in mind.”

“I love your positive spirit.”

“Well, in any case, let’s enjoy this night of privacy while we have it,” she told him with a false sense of confidence. In fact, she felt rather shaky with nerves. Talking about what would happen after her name was cleared made her feel anxious, but it was especially strong when Liam brought it up. He needed answers… he _deserved_ answers. And she couldn’t give them to him.

“Happily.”

They continued to walk down the street, lost in their own worlds. Brianna nearly led them past a stall that was printing custom t-shirts. She paused, looking back at the cart. Liam turned to her, his eyebrows pulling together in intrigue.

“What is it?”

Brianna shot him a grin. “I just had a great idea. I’m going to have a shirt made for you.”

“You are?” Liam looked confused, and she giggled in response.

“It’ll be the perfect disguise for our incognito adventure! I know just what it should say, too. Give me a minute.” She walked up to the stand and explained her idea to the woman at the cash register. After paying and being told to wait for a few minutes, she wandered back to Liam.

He was watching her with his eyebrows raised. “What should I be expecting?”

“A surprise!”

“Well, I’m certain I’ll love it,” he said diplomatically.

The lady from the cart came up to Brianna and handed her a bag with the t-shirt. Hot off the press. Brianna thanked her and then started striding away.

Liam had to do a half-jog to catch up to her. “What now?”

“They have changing rooms in there,” she said, pointing to a used clothing shop. “Go try it on!”

“If I’m changing, perhaps you would like to, as well.” Liam let his fingers trail over her collarbone, where the lace detailing met her skin. “You might catch some extra attention in that.”

“I’ll consider it,” she promised, motioning for him to go into the store.

She was excited to see his reaction to the shirt. After a few minutes, he came out of the store with a dorky smile, holding a bag with his fancy clothes in it. Brianna nodded appreciatively at the shirt. It was black with white text, styled with their names on it.

“Drake, and Maxwell, and Hana, and Bertrand, and Brianna,” Liam read aloud, looking at her with fondness.

Brianna ran a hand over the fabric. “Now you can carry your friends with you wherever you go.”

“And a reminder of you, as well.”

“So, you like it?”

“I adore it nearly as much as I adore you,” he said sweetly, stepping closer.

“Wait a minute… where did you get those pants?” she asked, nodding to the red jeans he was now wearing. They were very unlike anything she’d ever seen him wear, but he looked great.

“Oh. I was afraid that wearing a t-shirt with slacks might cause me to stand out _more_ rather than less… so I bought these in the store.”

Brianna nodded slowly, impressed by his quick thinking. “That is… a fair point, which I had not considered.”

“I have good ideas every now and then,” he said playfully with a wink. “Shall we continue our walking tour of New York?”

“In one minute. Let me get something more comfortable to walk around in.”

* * *

One quick shopping trip later, Brianna was now in sneakers, some very worn and faded jeans, and a plain white t-shirt.

“You astound me, Brianna,” he said as she walked out of the store.

“How’s that?”

“You manage to look great in everything. Shall we?” Liam extended an arm towards her and she took it. His warmth was welcome in the crisp night air.

Liam let out a hum of contentment. She didn’t even think he realized that he’d made noise at all. “It’s nice to feel like a normal person with you, for a change. No intrigue, no schemes… it’s like the first time we met, before you knew I was a prince.”

“You know, that night feels like a lifetime ago in a way. But… doesn’t it also kinda feel like just yesterday? I’ve thought a lot about that night. In some ways, I wonder if it was destiny,” Brianna mused.

“Oh? What twist of fate brought us together?”

“Well… Cordonians love their apples… and I’m from The Big Apple… how much more obvious could it be?”

Liam chuckled. “The logic is undeniable. After all…” he trailed off, looking at her with a mischievous twinkle. “You are the apple of my eye.”

Brianna let out a snort of laughter, bumping against him as they walked. “Oh no. That was next-level awful! I think you’ve bested me in a battle of wit. I admit defeat. Clever, and pretty smooth, to boot.”

“Does this honour come with a trophy?”

“Never!” Brianna ridiculed. “I can’t have my reputation sullied by you advertising that you beat me.”

“I see. In that case, I will have to settle for the personal satisfaction of knowing that you know who the true champion is.”

“I can live with that.”

Arm in arm they walked through the crowded streets, and Brianna felt a quiet contentment wash over her. There was something magical about walking around New York, undetected, with the Cordonian King.

“Brianna… there is something I wanted to discuss with you tonight.”

“What’s up?” she asked nervously. That phrase never sat well with her.

Liam scratched his forehead, and she sensed an anxious energy coming from him. “Being so close to Tariq, to… to clearing your name. It’s had me thinking about what the future may hold for us. We are closer than ever to be able to be together in the open. If… if that’s what you want.”

“Liam…”

He squeezed her arm gently. “I haven’t forgotten what you’ve told me. About… another person. It’s important to me that you know how I feel. For me, the inevitable conclusion to that line of thinking is… well, pure, unbridled happiness.” His face split into one of those Prince Charming smiles.

“Brianna, you need to know that, regardless of what happens in the next few days, I love you. With everything that I am.”

She felt dizzy. The air felt to warm, almost thick, like a living thing trying to smother her. “Liam… I-I’m still not sure what I want.” Her face crumpled as her limbs lost their energy. “With everything that’s happened between the coronation and now… I’ve hardly had any time to think about what I want, beyond clearing my name.”

_Lies. Lies. Lies._

“I don’t have any answers right now,” she added lamely. Brianna saw Liam’s face slip into disappointment for just a moment, but then he was his normal, understanding, _perfect_ self.

“I understand, and… well, I know the feeling.” Liam’s face pulled into doubt. “I don’t know whether I can go through with marrying Madeleine. I know that I must, but… I don’t want to think about what happens if you can’t find Tariq, or if he refuses to cooperate.”

Brianna took in a shaking breath. “We will both have a decision to make, I guess.”

His shoulder slumped as he sighed. “Yes… we will.”

This was hard. She felt her lip quiver, and she bit it roughly to stop herself from crying. Liam knew that these were the risks when they started their relationship up again. Truthfully, she didn’t have an answer yet. And… she didn’t even want to think about it until she had to. That sounded terrible, but she figured there was no point dwelling on hypotheticals that might not even happen.

“Trust me, Liam.” She touched his cheek hesitantly. “I know we’re going to find Tariq. We’re so close. I can feel it…”

New York’s noise faded slightly as they moved into Central Park. The lights from the skyscrapers illuminating the trees and pathways. Despite her tumultuous conflicting emotions, she had to admit this was romantic. And she also had to admit, she had feelings for now. Their future was undetermined, and it was fragile, but they had right now.

“Central Park astonishes me every time I visit,” Liam said, looking around.

“Why is that?”

Liam sighed happily. “There is something so… profound about this sliver of nature contained and restrained within the city. New York is a city which knows itself, knows its purpose… and yet, it is unwilling to relinquish this last precious piece of earthen beauty.”

“Wow, Liam.” Brianna looked up at him and smiled in a dazed sort of awe. She loved his poetic soul. “That’s beautiful. I’ve never thought of it that way before.”

“What about you, Brianna? What is your favourite part of New York City?”

“I would have to say it’s the people. We New Yorkers are sometimes rough around the edges, but at least you always know where you stand. Sometimes a little _too_ well,” she acknowledged with a snicker.

Liam’s expression was tender and loving as caught her eye. “I doubt I would ever consider you ‘rough around the edges’ but… the people here are certainly forthright than I’m accustomed to.”

“That is one thing I miss about this place. You don’t have to speak in code or veil your intentions.” Brianna’s mind wandered off for a moment as she kept speaking, ‘You don’t have to pretend you feel one way, when you actually feel another…”

“I will admit, the honesty is rather refreshing. Do you miss it? Living here?”

“Honestly? Sometimes. New York was my home for a long time.” Brianna stopped at the base of an old stone bridge, looking over the water. The cool night air caressed Brianna’s skin and she gave a little shiver. “There is a part of me that misses it, like there is a part of me that misses my high school and my childhood home. But… I’m also incredibly lucky to be where I am now.”

It felt like the park had emptied around them, and it was so quiet. “I’ve never felt the city be so silent,” she said in quiet awe.

“It’s almost as though we are frozen in time,” he agreed.

“That would be torturous.”

“Agreed. The future is waiting.” Liam smiled at her. There was something probing in his gaze, and he moved closer to her. “Brianna, I…”

Brianna waited, but Liam seemed stuck. “What is it?”

“I suppose I’m just… beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel, and what a bright light it is.” He continued to gaze deep into her eyes, and the smile lingered on his lips.

Instinctively, she leaned closer to him and he responded instantly by closing the distance between them. Liam wrapped his arms around her, his lips pressing to hers tenderly, uncertainly. She pulled him closer, relishing in the warmth and strength of his embrace.

Too soon, he was pulling away. Their foreheads rested against each other, and she could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

“Soon, I will be able to kiss you like this in public…”

“And how about like this?” she purred, pulling him toward the shadows at the base of the bridge. Brianna pressed him against the stone. Her head tilted up to capture his lips in a heated kiss. One of her hands played with the collar of his shirt, skimming over his skin. Liam’s hands pulled her body close.

After a moment, she pulled back playfully. “So?”

“Mmmm. I will kiss you however you like.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she smiled in response.

“Good. It’s getting late. Won’t you be missed soon?”

Liam looked at his watch and frowned. “I’m afraid you’re correct. We should probably return to the hotel… and the rest of the world. Allow me to walk you back to your room?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Later that night, Brianna was back in her hotel room. She’d taken Winston out for a jog, letting him sniff and explore numerous fire hydrants. Part of her felt guilty for having him in so many dog daycares during the day, but she hoped he didn’t mind. She was always sure to give him lots of love as soon as she got home. Besides, the dog daycares he were in cost more than her apartment had, so she had to assume that meant he was getting quality care.

After a long, luxurious bubble bath and a few chapters of one of her murder mystery books (and a glass of wine), Brianna was almost ready to go to bed. In truth, her head was spinning and she felt like she should sit down and map out her future. In reality though, she knew that she needed to relax a little and wait for life’s natural progression. She wouldn’t be able to do anything until they made progress on Tariq’s situation, anyway.

Brianna was in her pajamas, ready for bed, when a knock came from her door. For some reason she looked to Winston, and he looked back at her, his little tongue poking out. She made her way to the door carefully and squinted out of the peephole. It was Bertrand and Maxwell.

“Boy, am I shocked to see you, Maxwell!” she exclaimed as she opened the door.

He looked at her, his forehead wrinkled. “Really?”

“Not even a little,” she said with a girlish giggle. “Betrand, on the other hand…”

“Yes, yes,” Bertrand waved her off, adjusting his sweater voice. “I have returned, but that’s not the big news.”

“There’s big news? What is it?” she asked, swallowing nervously.

Bertrand looked at his brother, his expression unreadable. “Maxwell?”

“I spoke to a few more shops, and, based on customer descriptions matching Tariq, I narrowed down the list of addresses where he could be holed up!” Maxwell was beaming with pride.

“Holy shit!” Brianna raised her hand to his, meeting him a loud high-five. “That’s great! We should—”

“Don’t let your enthusiasm get the better of you just yet,” Bertrand warned.

“Why? What’s the catch?” she asked, her lips pulling downward into a pout.

Bertrand sniffed. “Maxwell was only able to narrow it down to ten locations.”

“Which means… a lot of searching when we get to L.A.” Maxwell sighed.

Brianna shrugged, picking up Winston and lavishing him with tummy scratches. “Ten locations? That’s great! Good job, Maxwell. You deserve a good pat on the back.”

Maxwell reached up with one hand and slapped his own back a few times, smiling.

“Ahem!” Bertrand cleared his throat (well, more like coughed) aggressively.

“What?” Maxwell put his hands out, palms facing his brother defensively. “You weren’t going to do it.”

“Wait, at the party tonight Adelaide mentioned that Tariq only wears Sartorini shoes. Is that helpful?” she asked, looking to Maxwell hopefully.

“Actually… yes!”

Bertrand exchanged an excited look with Maxwell. “Only a few of the shops carry that brand, so you can focus your efforts on the addresses from those that do.”

“Wait, did you just say we’re going to L.A.?” she asked, looking to Bertrand.

“Yes.”

“Is the engagement tour making a surprise detour?”

Maxwell took Winston from Brianna, kissing his wet nose. “Nope! This’ll just be us. The royal jet will be waiting for us as soon as you’re ready to leave.”

“King Liam is regretfully unable to accompany, as it wouldn’t do for the king to be away from the court for so long with no reason given.” Bertrand’s face held the glimmer of a smile. “However, he did volunteer use of the jet, as there is no time to lose.”

“I guess that means…” Brianna let her sentence fade as Maxwell seemed to buzz with excitement.

“We’re off to L.A.!” Maxwell cheered, lifting Winston into the air.

Brianna couldn’t believe it. Tariq was so close, she could practically slap his smug face.

You can run but you can’t hide.

* * *

* * *


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Tell the Truth, Tariq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a viral video, Brianna’s life is now changed forever… again.
> 
> **NSFW: Language **

* * *

* * *

Another day, another flight. Brianna had dragged herself onto a red-eye flight to Los Angeles and was trying not to be too grumpy about it. She’d barely had time to get out of her pajamas and into… well, in reality, she was basically still in pajamas. She’d settled on a pair of yoga pants, that damn Cordonian apple tank top that she’d begun to like, and an oversize cardigan. There hadn’t been time to put on any makeup or do much with her hair, but luckily, she’d managed to snag a coffee before boarding.

Unluckily, Drake was on the flight with them. Of course his company was welcome, but she wished she looked a little better. As usual, he looked effortlessly handsome in worn jeans and a black tee shirt. Hana and Maxwell were on the flight too, and the tension in the small plane was palpable as they took off. Maxwell and Hana drifted off to sleep within half an hour. Brianna shot a rueful smile to Drake as they sat in silence.

“How are you holding up, Richardson?”

“You know,” she said with a shrug.

He gave her a lame smile. “I do.”

The silence lapped over them in a reassuring way, until finally Drake cleared his throat. She looked up at him, a little startled, and his eyes were on hers seriously. “Richardson, you know…”

He exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. Brianna could practically feel the tension rolling off him. “Hell. You know I’m here for you, right? Whatever happens.”

“I know, Drake,” she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. They held each other’s gaze for a long time, and their eyes seemed to say what their words couldn’t. Drake would be her loyal friend, even if she chose Liam at the end of this. And if not… he’d be there, too. That meant the world to her.

She felt a bit like crying, so she picked up a novel and started trying to read the words. A tear splashed against the page, and when she looked up to see if Drake had noticed, he was watching her. Quickly, he nodded to the more secluded area of the plane and she joined him, careful not to wake Hana or Maxwell.

They squeezed near the bathroom, where the bottled water and peanuts were kept. Drake touched her arm, a hesitant gesture. “What’s wrong, Richardson?”

“Nothing,” she said in a breathless laugh. “That’s the thing. We’re so close to getting everything I wanted. And… I’m just scared shitless for what comes next.”

“Hmmm.” Drake made a grumbling noise in his chest, and then he tugged her to him. With a content sigh, she settled herself against the firmness of his chest. He wrapped his big, strong arms around her and held her close. The sound of his heart beating lulled her into some kind of calm. After a minute, she pulled away from him. Brianna looked up at his rugged face through her lashes.

“Thanks,” she whispered. His lips tugged into a smile.

“Any time, Richardson.”

Quickly, she brushed her lips across his. His inhale of breath was sharp; the kiss was unexpected. He caught her lips before she moved away and deepened the kiss.

“Bold of you, Walker,” she teased, her mouth inches from his.

Drake’s chuckle was little more than breath against her lips. “Kinda feels like now or never here.”

“I know.”

* * *

Later, once the flight was almost over, Brianna settled into her seat with a fresh cup of abysmal coffee. Hana and Maxwell were awake now. It seemed with every passing moment her stomach tightened in anxiety.

“So… this is it. All that time searching for Tariq and now we’re on out way to find him.” Brianna’s voice was shaking with emotion. She looked down at her coffee cup, fighting the urge to cry. She wasn’t overly upset, angry, or… anything, really. It was just a little but of everything and made her feel anxious. 

Maxwell hummed loudly, which startled Winston. The corgi was curled up on his lap, but he was now looking around alertly. “Maybe I should’ve asked Bastien to help out.”

“No.” Brianna sipped her coffee and made a face. “No. I want people I trust to be here for this, and I’m still not 100 percent sold on him. And I trust all of you.”

Hana patted Brianna’s hand. “I just hope we can get to Tariq quickly enough. There’s not a lot of time for us to fly back to New York before the wedding shower…”

“Never fear!” Maxwell boomed. “We’re gonna crack this case wiiiiiiide open!”

Drake cracked his knuckles. “And then I can give Tariq a piece of my mind.”

“I appreciate the enthusiasm,” Brianna said to him kindly, shooting him a quick, private smile. “But I think it’s best if _I_ talk to him. I have to convince him that making a statement to the press and setting the record straight is the only way to make things right.”

Drake nodded seriously; his eyes trained on hers. She didn’t know to express how he made her feel, but his protectiveness and loyalty was truly touching. Even if Drake didn’t talk about his feelings much, it was things like this that showed how much he actually did care.

After a few more minutes, the pilot announced that the plane was approaching the destination and would soon begin its descent. Hana squirmed a little in her seat as the announcement cut off and looked at Brianna with obvious worry etched into her face. “Brianna… are you ready for this? To face Tariq?”

“I’m ready for this to be over.” Brianna let out a long sigh. “I just want to put this chapter behind me so I can get on with my life.”

“I know Liam couldn’t make it, but just remember that you can lean on us. We’ll be there the whole time,” Hana promised.

Drake nodded solemnly, his eyes blazing and his face tense. “No way we’re leaving you to face him alone, Richardson.”

“Yeah! Go Team Bree!” Maxwell cheered.

“Thanks, guys,” Brianna chuckled. “You’re the best team anyone could ask for.”

* * *

They touched down on the tarmac shortly after and everyone seemed to break off and go their own way through the airport. Maxwell dragged Brianna over to one of the high-end stores lining the concourse. “C’mon Bree. This is perfect!”

“Another boutique? We’re on a tight schedule, Maxwell.”

“That’s why you need a disguise!” Maxwell coaxed with a wiggle of his brows. His hands moved over the clothing hangers at lightning speed until her found an elegant but casual sweater made of a beautiful dove grey fabric. It was fitted, but it had a scooping neck that was designed to be worn pushed down past her shoulders so it showed off her collarbone and shoulders. He handed it to her and then found a pair of fashionably oversized sunglasses to go along with it. Before long, he’d grabbed a pair of dark wash denim jeans with rips all over them and handed it all to her.

“We don’t want the paparazzi or the court knowing that we’re out here. Give it a try,” he said, pushing her into a changing room.

Brianna slipped on the jeans and the sweater, topping the look off with the sunglasses. She felt ridiculous but it was actually a good look, and she admired herself in the mirror for a moment. Definitely less recognizable. She tied her hair up again in a messy bun and slipped on her ballet flat shoes.

“Okay, Maxwell, it’s comfy and stealthy. I’m sold.”

Maxwell winked dramatically at her. “Now we can search for Tariq in style.”

* * *

One hour and one stop-and-go care ride later, Brianna was standing on a street corner in Westwood, squinting at Maxwell’s list of apartments. Everything felt too bright out here, and it was a little warm for a sweater and jeans. Luckily the sunglasses helped, but she was feeling a bit overwhelmed with the actual situation, not just the sun.

Hana sighed softly from over Brianna’s shoulder. “There are so many of them.”

“How are there multiple people in this city who go through three Armani suits in a week?” Drake said, his shoulders slumping.

“Adelaide said Tariq only buys Sartorini shoes, right? We can cross any addresses from stores that don’t sell them off the list,” Brianna suggested.

Maxwell took the paper from her and scanned it quickly. He scratched out a cluster of addresses with a flourish. “Hey, that means we’ve only got a few left!”

“What’s our first stop?” Brianna asked, looking around.

“Uhhh…” Maxwell looked scrambled until he pointed confidently down the street. “This place!” He took off, and the group followed him as he shot up several stairs to the door of an apartment complex. Without hesitation, he knocked on the door and looked back at everyone nervously.

A man in an absurdly pink sweater answered the door. “Hello?”

“Hi!” Maxwell gave the man a wide smile. “Any chance that you’re hiding a fugitive nobleman? About this tall, wears really minty cologne…”

“What is this?” the man asked, peering behind Maxwell. “A cross between ‘Princess Diaries’ and ‘Dog: The Bounty Hunter’? I’ve never met a noble in my life.”

“You’re sure? I could show you a picture of him. Or find a sample of his cologne!”

The man backed away and slowly began to close the door. “N-no thanks. I’m good.”

Maxwell stood at the stoop while the door was shut in his face. “Off to a great start,” he mumbled. They all walked away from the apartment, dragging their feet. Brianna felt disheartened and she could sense that everyone was feeling similarly. Coming towards them was a group of reporters, or what looked to be reporters, chatting and drinking coffee. None of them so much as glanced at their group as they passed. Once they rounded the corner, Maxwell turned and gave Brianna a huge high-five.

“Wow! It’s like you were invisible! _I_ should’ve bought a pair of those sunglasses…” Maxwell said wistfully.

“Maybe we can get you some on the way home,” Brianna teased.

The next address took them to the boardwalk along Venice Beach. Everyone filed up to the porch of a weathered condo. It was a sandy, sun-bleached building and as they stood on the porch, Drake stepped forward.

“Step aside, Maxwell. Let me handle this.” With confident strides, Drake moved to the door and rapped on it with his knuckles. “Hey! Anyone home?”

The curtains of the condo’s front window twitched, and an elderly man peeked out.

“Open the door!” Drake yelled. “We need to ask you some questions!”

The curtains closed as the old man retreated from the window.

Hana looked at Brianna and frowned. “Drake, you’re coming on too strong,” Hana said. She moved all of them back, waited a moment, and then knocked on the door in a short, polite way. A few moments later, the door opened and Hana vanished inside the condo. Everyone exchanged looks. After a few minutes, everyone was growing anxious, but then Hana slipped out of the condo with a paper plate in her hands.

“The bad news is, no Tariq. The tenants said their son bought a bunch of suits for his job interviews.” Hana held out the plate with a smile. “The good news is, they gave me cookies!”

Brianna looked down at the plate of cookies Hana was holding with an awed smile. “Only you could walk away from a stranger’s doorstep with a plate full of baked goods.”

“I have even better neeews!” Maxwell sang as he bounced up on his feet. “We’ve only got one address left!”

“Who knew gossip from Adelaide could come in handy?” Hana asked with a small smile, handing out cookies to everyone.

Drake took a chocolate chip cookie and bit into it, nodding appreciatively. “Not me. Nice work, Richardson.”

“It was a group effort,” Brianna admitted with a shrug, looping her arm through Maxwell’s as they went to flag down a car.

* * *

  
A short ride later and they arrived at a modern apartment complex. Maxwell pulled out the now-crumpled piece of paper and smoothed it out. “Yep, this is it.”

They managed to slip in the building as someone was leaving, and they shared a tense elevator ride until they made it to the fifth floor. Brianna walked up to the door, feeling shaky with nerves. She looked over her shoulder and had to smile as everyone crowded behind her. Hana gave her a wide smile, Maxwell was giving her a thumbs-up, and Drake’s eyes were dark and serious as they met hers. “The point of no return…” Brianna said, in just above a whisper as she took her sunglasses off and fiddled with them nervously.

After a deep breath, she knocked on the door. There was rustling from inside the apartment, and then the door opened.

Tariq.

“Lady Brianna…” he said, shaking his head. He was dressed in an impeccable black suit and a lavender dress shirt, paired with a darker purple tie. She wanted to slap him across his smug face. Brianna’s fists clenched and unclenched as she tried to reason with herself.

Finally, after several uncomfortable beats of silence. “Hi.” Brianna looked at him with a frown. “I… I think we need to talk.”

The silence grew before Tariq moved out of the doorframe and gestured for them to enter. “Yes, I suppose we do. Please, come in.”

His apartment was sleek and modern, done in all shades of black, grey, and white. There was a nest of wool coats on the couch and stacked in one corner were dozens of shoe boxes. They stood at the threshold of the apartment, awkwardly peering in.

Tariq looked at them and then back to the apartment. “Well, um… may I offer you anything? I can grab us refreshments or—”

“Cut the chit-chat,” Drake said tersely. “We’re only here for one thing.”

“That’s right. We’re here for an apology,” Brianna said.

To his credit, Tariq looked genuinely apologetic. “I certainly owe you one, Lady Brianna. Many, in fact. Although I admit that I’m startled you would even deign to look at me after… after what my actions have put you through.”

“Tariq, why did you run away?” she asked him, her voice confident.

“I believed my flight from court was necessary, to protect both you and Cordonia from the repercussions of my shameful choices.” Tariq looked down at his feet, but before he did, Brianna thought she saw his eyes shining with tears. “I… I can see now that I was wrong in doing so… but I swear that my intention was only to spare you any further harm.”

He raised his face to meet her gaze and took a timid step forward. Drake shifted closer to Brianna, scowling at Tariq. Somehow, him being closer to her bolstered her spirits and seemed to give her strength. In response, Tariq froze and swallowed roughly.

“Lady Brianna, I would _never_ have left had I known what it would mean for you. I assumed you would be taken care if… that you wouldn’t be hurt. It seemed best to just…” Tariq seemed ashamed as he finished, “…disappear.”

“Well…” Brianna let out a slow sigh. “Oh, fucking hell. I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but you had no way to know what would happen. You were manipulated, just like me.” She gave Tariq a weak, faltering smile. “I understand why you left, but the truth remains… you running away didn’t help anyone.”

“Indeed. That fact has become… quite clear to me.”

“Tariq, I came here today to ask you to undo the damage that you had a hand in causing.” Brianna stepped forward, away from the comfort of being close to Drake. “Make a statement to the press… tell the truth about what happened that night at Applewood Manor.”

Hana gave Tariq a kind, guiding look; something like what a mother might give her child. “It’s the least you can do to make up for all of this.”

“Lady Brianna, there is nothing I desire more than to atone for what I’ve done, but…” Tariq’s hands wound together nervously. “I wonder if this is the best path forward…”

Drake practically growled from behind Brianna. It gave her little shivers. “Are you questioning Richardson’s judgement? That’s pretty rich coming from you.”

“Yeahhhh,” Maxwell drawled, “you should probably defer to Bree on this one.”

“Tariq, it’s time to tell the truth and fix what you had a hand in breaking. It’s either that or keep hiding forever,” Brianna said, watching him carefully.

Tariq’s excuses seem to crumble on his lips. “I… well… it’s… it’s not…” Tariq pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re right. This calamity has gone unaddressed for far too long.”

“So you’ll do it?” Hana asked him, her voice hopeful. “You’ll make the statement?”

“I will,” he agreed solemnly. “I’ll need some time to prepare my finest clothes, but—”

“No time,” Brianna cut in. “You have to come with us _now_.”

Tariq looked astonished. “What? B-but I need to look my best for a public appearance!”

“Madeleine and Liam’s wedding shower is tonight,” Brianna explained. “If we wait too long, there’ll be no stopping the wedding.”

“I… I see,” Tariq accepted her words with a quick nod. “I suppose there’s no time like the present. I’ll follow your lead, Lady Brianna.”

* * *

Surreal. It was absolutely _surreal_. They were on a plane to New York, and Tariq was freshening up in the rear of the jet.

Maxwell was laying in his chair, a dazed smile on his face as his sipped at champagne. “You did it, Bree! You found him!”

“_We_ found him,” she corrected, a big, stupid smile on her face as she rubbed Winston’s belly. He was sprawled out on her lap, as she reclined in her chair. She was still wearing her disguise outfit, with her sunglasses pushed up on top of her head, and she felt delirious with happiness. Still, she was trying to restrain herself from bursting out into relieved laughter. “Though, we’re not out of the woods quite yet. We have to get his statement out there.”

Hana nodded thoughtfully, but then gave Brianna a shy smile. “Still, this is worth celebrating. How do you feel?”

“I feel… wow. I don’t know,” Brianna sighed. “Anxious.”

“Anxious?” Hana repeated, “About what?”

“About what comes next,” she admitted, biting her lip and avoiding Drake’s eyes. “For so long, this scheme against me has put my life on hold. I’ll… I’ll be glad when it’s over with, but… I’m nervous about facing the decisions I’ll have to make.”

Brianna let herself smile. “But I do feel relieved, too. Like I’m walking on air. Like I can finally _breathe_ again. Honestly, most of all, I feel thankful for all of you. For my friends. I could never have done this alone.”

She looked up at Drake and felt her heart pound in her chest as a slow smile took over his face. “It was nothing, Richardson.”

“You would have done the same for any of us,” Hana pointed out.

Maxwell clapped his hands together once and rubbed them. “Besides, I have to put my master detective skills to work somehow. Use ‘em or lose ‘em, you know?”

Brianna chuckled. “Right you are Maxwell.” She leaned back in her chair, letting her fingers trail over Winston’s soft fur. She was lulled to sleep and didn’t wake up until they touched down in New York.

This day, although an amazing one, was turning out to be endlessly exhausting. By the time they made it to the hotel, Brianna was exhausted despite her nap on the plane. Brianna swiped them into her hotel room. Bertrand and Justin were waiting, and the look on Betrand’s face when he saw Tariq filing in the room was priceless.

Justin was looking at Tariq with open interest. “So, you’re the reason I have a job,” he said with a smirk.

“Er…” Tariq eyed Justin carefully. “Who is this man?”

“I’m Lady Brianna’s damage control. In other words, her press secretary,” Justin explained smoothly, with a winning smile.

“Oh.”

“Now, I just made a deal with the devil to get us half an hour with a sound stage and some cameras on such short notice. If we hurry, I can get a rebate on my soul, _and_ we can get this statement out before the end of the wedding shower.”

Bertrand shook his head quickly. “Wait. You can’t simply release it to the press. The court must hear Tariq’s statement, of course, but consider how it will look for the royal family if this goes public in the middle of the wedding shower.”

“King Liam and Madeleine throw a party to celebrate their wedding with the whole court there, and then…” Hana trailed off.

“When the statement drops, the press and the court will run with it. They’ll assume that the wedding’s not happening,” Drake filled in, looking at Brianna.

Justin nodded eagerly. “And that’s a _good thing_. If we want to restore Brianna’s reputation, we need to make a bigger splash than those photos did at the Coronation Ball.” His expression grew stern. “This is our chance to send a message so powerful that no one can question Brianna’s innocence.”

“Hold up,” Drake interrupted, his hand drifting to Brianna’s lower back. He’d barely grazed her before he remembered where they were and dropping his hand again. “I think this is Richardson’s call to make.”

“Justin, once you record the statement…” Brianna trailed off, thinking. “Send it to me. I want to talk to Liam and Madeleine before it goes public.”

“I think that’s a good call,” Maxwell said, patting her shoulder in solidarity.

Justin shook his head, clearly annoyed. “As your resident PR expert, I have to disagree. The sooner we get the word out, the better. Don’t give Madeleine a chance to spin this.”

As a PR expert herself, Brianna understood where Justin was coming from. With that being said, there was more at stake here than just Brianna’s reputation. There were real people, real feelings.

Hana chimed in with her typical sound logic. “Even Madeleine won’t be able to do much about a public statement from Tariq.”

Justin sighed. “I really—”

“_Enough_.” Bertrand’s voice was booming in the hotel room, and everyone stopped and looked at him. “I hired you to assist Brianna, and she has made her preference clear.”

Justin’s eyes held a glint of frustration, but he shrugged and quickly flashed his usual smile instead. “Understood. You’re the boss, boss. Tariq, follow me. We’ve got an appointment to keep.”

Tariq nodded, following Justin. He pulled a few notecards out of his pocket as they left the room, nervously rehearsing the statement under his breath.

The silence was deafening, and Brianna literally felt pins and needles in her limbs from anticipation. Drake cleared his throat and looked around. “Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I need some sleep before we go to this wedding shower.”

“Yeah,” Maxwell let out a huge yawn. “My eyelids feel like they weigh a hundred pounds.”

“While these two cope with their lack of sleep, I must make a few phone calls,” Bertrand said, giving Brianna a quick nod before he left the hotel room. Drake and Maxwell followed. Maxwell gave her a sleepy wave as he closed her hotel door behind them.

“I guess it’s just you and me, Hana.” Brianna settled on the couch beside where Winston was curled up and napping. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this all day, but with the rush to find Tariq, I didn’t get a chance earlier. Are you… doing okay? I didn’t see you at the U.N. party last night.”

Hana sighed and sank into the armchair beside Brianna, grabbing a cushion and holding it in front of her, letting her fingers trace a design on the fabric. “Sorry, Brianna. I… I guess I’ve had a lot on my mind since we left Shanghai. I just didn’t feel up to it.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Brianna said, giving Hana a kind smile. “I just… do you want to talk about it?”

“I just don’t know what to do.” Hana sniffed. “Sometimes I’m so glad that I stood up to my dad, but then I can’t help thinking that I’ve let him and my mother down. I’ve spent so long trying to make them happy, and now that those expectations are gone…” With a little annoyed noise, she made a floundering gesture. “I’m still figuring out what I want to do with my life."

“If it’s any comfort, most people don’t know where they’re going in life.”

“Really? Even you?”

“Me?” Brianna laughed in surprise. “I’m just figuring things out as I go. I graduated university, where I literally spent years of my life working toward a goal, and then couldn’t get a job. Remember, I was a waitress!”

“It’s nice to know that I’m in good company,” Hana said with a shy smile.

“We’ll figure ourselves out together, Hana. Don’t worry.”

“Fresh starts can be scary, but this could be a really good thing for you.”

“I… I hope so,” Hana said with a slow nod. “Right now though, I’d rather think about the present than the future. If you’re not too tired, I was hoping you could show me around the city.”

“What kinds of things would you want to see?”

“A little bit of everything,” Hana said with an awed breath. “The shops, the fashion… you could introduce me to fast food! I couldn’t ask for a better tour guide than a native New Yorker.”

“What the hell,” Brianna laughed. She was undeniably tired, but she didn’t think she’d be able to sleep anyway. Besides, she really did want to do a bit of exploring with her best friend. “What are we waiting for? Let’s hit the streets.”

* * *

The streets were bustling as the afternoon was starting to melt away in New York. As Brianna led them through the streets, Hana’s head was swiveling around to take in all the sights and sounds of the city.

“It’s incredible,” Hana said in a breathy voice, her face shining with awe.

“It sure is. Are you ready for me to show you the ropes?” Brianna spread her arms out, smiling up at the skyscrapers surrounding them. “This time _I_ get to be the expert instructor imparting wisdom upon my naïve pupil. It’s a whole new dynamic.”

“I think I’m up to the challenge. I’m a quick learner, you know.”

“Then let the lessons begin!”

Brianna led her through several more intersections until they spotted a familiar sign hanging from the stone façade of an upcoming building. “Here it is. My favourite store in the city. This is where I get all my essentials. We’re going to give you a New York makeover!”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

The shop was a mishmash of all sorts of styles, and Hana’s eyes went wide as she drifted over to a wall of t-shirts. “Wow…”

“Good wow, or bad wow?”

Hana smiled. “Definitely good wow.” She turned to a nearby rack and pulled out a trench coat made entirely of leather fringe. “This looks just like a coat I saw in an Alexander McQueen show a few months ago.”

“If it’s good enough for the runway, it’s good enough for New York.” Brianna tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Let’s start you off with something simpler, though. Like… jeans.”

Together they turned toward a display stacked with jean shorts, overalls, jean jackets, and various styles of jeans. Denim overload.

“I’ve never seen so much denim in once place…” Hana said, holding up a denim jumpsuit curiously.

Brianna laughed, pulling out a gorgeous pair of dark wash skinny jeans. “That’s because you’ve probably never _worn_ jeans before.”

“I have!” Hana defended. “Okay, I have… once. I felt very much like ‘one of the people.’”

“How about a crop top?”

Hana’s jaw dropped and she laughed nervously. “I’ve heard of those. They always sounded like a bit of a fashion risk… Wouldn’t your stomach get cold in them?”

“Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the sake of the perfect outfit.” Brianna’s face brightened. “You should try one on! Maybe with…” Brianna scanned the denim display and selected a pair of fashionably torn white jeans. “These!”

Hana took the clothes and slipped into the changing room. Brianna browsed through the accessories while she waited, and finally Hana came out of the dressing room.

“What do you think, Brianna?”

Brianna turned and squealed in delight. Hana had braided her hair and twisted it into a casual side-bun. The crop top was black with large pineapple print, and it showed off Hana’s toned tummy. Paired with the torn white jeans and pair of spiky black heels, the whole outfit was edgy but fashionable. “Oh, hold on!”

She handed Hana a choker necklace and as soon as Hana slipped it on her neck, Brianna clapped once. “You are officially NYC-approved!” Brianna announced. She wouldn’t tell Hana that the necklace was actually a BDSM style. “You look great!”

“Courtesy of you.”

“I can hardly take _all_ of the credit,” Brianna teased, shooting Hana a wink, “but I’ll gladly take some of it.” After Hana paid, Brianna led them out of the store and looped her arm through her friend’s. “Ready for the next stop on the tour?”

“As long as the next stop is food.” Hana rubbed her flat stomach. “All this shopping is hungry work.”

“Your wish is my command. And I know just where to take you…”

Brianna slipped on her sunglasses when they stepped out and took Hana a few blocks away to the closest McDermots restaurant. As they walked in, Hana let out an excited noise and beelined to a table.

“Hana, wait! You have to get in line.”

“Get in line?” Hana looked up, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Don’t they have wait staff to come take our orders?”

Brianna bit back a laugh. This was adorable, but she didn’t want to hurt Hana’s feelings by laughing at her. “Not at a fast food restaurant. You order at the counter. Come on.”

She motioned for Hana to join her in line. Hana hesitantly followed and then stared up at the menu, her lips parted in amazement as her eyes scanned the options. “_That’s_ the menu? I don’t understand what half of the words means. What’s a… a Wild-Style Double McDermot Deluxe?”

“Probably more than you can handle for you first time,” Brianna said with a chuckle.

“Then what should I get?”

“If you ask me, a McBurger is always a safe bet.”

Hana nodded seriously, then looked back to the menu. “There are at least ten different varieties…”

“You can’t go wrong with the original McDermburger… it’s a classic. Make sure to ask for onions,” Brianna advised.

“Brianna, I would be lost here without you!”

“Oh, don’t forget to get fries and a milkshake,” Brianna added, pointing to the menu.

Hana looked confused. “Doesn’t my meal come with a drink?”

“It does… but milkshakes are more like dessert.”

Hana placed her order after Brianna, and when she signed the receipt the cashier offered her a paper cup. Hana looked at Brianna, who nodded in encouragement, and then accepted it with hesitation.

Brianna leaned in closer and lowered her voice. “You have to pick out your own soft drinks here.” She motioned to the drink dispenser, and Hana looked on in amazement.

“Oh, wow. There are so many options. Do you have a favourite?”

“How about something adventurous?” Brianna suggested with a waggle of her eyebrows. It was very Maxwell-like.

“Like a mix of everything?

“Is that good?” Hana asked apprehensively, looking from her cup to the dispenser.

Brianna shrugged. “That’s the beauty of it… you won’t know until you try! We used to call it swamp water when I would come here with my dad.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Hana gingerly filled up her cup with a little bit of everything. Brianna settled for a Diet Coke, watching as Hana sipped at her swamp water mixture. Hana smiled at the result. The cashier called out their order numbers, and Brianna stood from their booth. “That’s us.”

Together they went to the counter, grabbed their trays, and meandered over to the condiment table. Brianna showed Hana all the different sauces and seasonings, and once they had sufficiently loaded up, they settled back into the booth.

Hana dug into her burger and took a few fries, chewing for a long moment. Finally, she broke out into a smile. “Oh my god, this food is _amazing_!”

“Yeah, fast food is the best food,” Brianna admitted with a laugh. “Or, at least, it has its place in the world.”

“Right now, that place is my stomach.” She popped another fry into her mouth with a delighted sigh.

“I’m happy you like it,” Brianna said with a grin as she helped herself to her own chicken DermotDippers. “Now you see why Drake loves this kind of food so much.”

Hana shook her head in disbelief. “I’ve never had fast food French fries before… they’re magnificent!”

“You haven’t even tried the best dip for them yet… try them with your milkshake,” she said, pushing Hana’s vanilla shake closer to her.

Hana looked at the milkshake and nodded eagerly. “That’s genius! Salty and sweet is an unbeatable combo.”

“Wow, people usually think that’s gross when I first suggest it,” Brianna said with an impressed air.

“Those people don’t have my carefully refined palette.” With that, Hana pulled the lid off her milkshake and plunged a fry into the thick, creamy mixture. When she ate it, she smiled and did a little happy dance in her seat.

“Good?”

Hana hummed in content. “Great!” Eagerly, she dipped another fry in the milkshake. As she popped it in her mouth, some ice cream smeared on her cheek in the process.

“I like what you’re doing with your makeup, by the way,” Brianna said nonchalantly.

“Hmmm?”

“Is that ice cream chic?”

Hana gasped. “Oh!” She grabbed some napkins and cleaned her face with a giggle.

“You really can pull of _any_ look!”

“Thanks,” Hana said with a grin. “I think I’ll stick with something less… well, sticky.”

They continued their meal while Hana asked more questions about fast food. It was oddly endearing, but as they finished up, Brianna noticed it was getting late.

“We should get going,” Brianna sighed.

Hana stood and helped clear off the table. “I’ll walk you back to your room.”

* * *

Once Brianna was back in her room, she let out a long breath and turned to Hana. “I’ve been meaning to ask, are you feeling better now that we’ve had some fun?”

“Much,” Hana said with a beaming smile. She was kneeling down and giving Winston lots of scritches. His leg was quivering in joy. “I didn’t realized just how much I’ve been thinking about things with my family until… well, until I stopped thinking about them.”

Brianna gave her a smile. “It’s nice to get out of your own head once in a while. Take it from me.”

“Thank you for being my tour guide today, Brianna. I should probably get ready for the wedding shower, though.” Hana stood and brushed her jeans off.

“Me too. Thanks for hanging out today.” Brianna pulled her friend into a tight hug. “You’re the best.”

“You too. See you at the wedding shower.”

“Bye!”

* * *

Brianna stepped into a hot shower to wash her body, careful not to get her hair wet. There wasn’t much time before the wedding shower, and she needed to really look amazing.

She carefully applied her makeup (including false lashes), curled her hair and brushed it out so it floated around her, bouncy and fresh, and slipped into a fancy but simple gown. It was satin and form fitting with an elegant bodice in the richest navy. The dress was so dark it was almost black, and she accessorized with silver jewelry to make the darkness of the fabric pop against her skin and hair.

With one last look at the mirror, she took in a deep breath, said goodbye to Winston, and headed downstairs to catch her cab. This was… well, hopefully this was it.

The venue for the wedding shower was over the top opulent. The marble floors were cream with streaks of grey marble and gold. There were huge columns with shimmering gold cloth, and all the tables were decorated with crisp, white linens and overflowing with white flowers that made the room smell sweet and floral. The chandeliers seemed to glow with warmth.

_Madeleine really went all out…_

Against one wall, she spotted a portrait of Liam with Madeleine with a stack of ornate gift boxes piled below it. Brianna looked around the dozens of couples already twirling around the room, trying to spot Liam or Madeleine.

She grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it uncouthly as she circled the room as quickly as her tight dress would allow. On the other side of the room, she heard a familiar peal of polite laughter and she whipped around. Madeleine was laughing with a noble.

“Delightful!” She turned to Kiara. “Find me more of those goat cheese tartlets, would you, Kiara?”

“Of course.”

As Kiara moved away, Brianna edged closer to Madeleine. She had to admit, Madeleine looked stunning in an empire style dress made with floating pieces of fabric in light pink, white, grey, and gold.

“Ah, Lady Brianna.” Madeleine turned to Brianna with a tiny smirk. “Here to deliver my ring?”

“Actually, I’m here to talk to Liam. Where is he?” she asked, looking around the room one more time.

Madeleine gave a dismissive shrug. “Occupied, I’m afraid.” She nodded to the back of the room, where Liam was surrounded by several dignitaries from last night’s U.N. party. He was nodding and shaking hands, and he looked so handsome in his light grey suit with his perfect smile…

“I’m sure whatever it is can wait,” Madeleine finished with a little sniff.

“Actually, it can’t.” Brianna lowered her voice. “You need to call of this shower. Now.”

Madeleine’s face scrunched in anger. “Really, Lady Brianna. I’ve been more than patient with you. I’ve overlooked Liam’s obvious affection for you, endured your presence on this tour… but I see no reason why I should—”

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Brianna stopped listening to Madeleine as she pulled her phone out of her purse. There was a new email fr0m Justin with a video attached. She looked at Madeleine, who was still speaking, and held out the phone.

“Madeleine, if you won’t listen to me, listen to this.”

Slowly Madeleine’s face paled. Brianna couldn’t see the video, but she could hear what Tariq was saying. It was irrefutable.

“I…” Madeleine met Brianna’s eyes. Her face crumbled in defeat. “I see. I’ll… think of something to tell everyone. An urgent meeting for Liam, perhaps.” For just a moment, Madeleine looked like she might cry, and Brianna opened her mouth to say something. Madeleine coughed and continued. “Thank you for bringing this to me. If that had played in the middle of our wedding shower, I… thank you.”

“Yeah, well.” Brianna slipped her phone back in her purse. “I know what public humiliation feels like. I wouldn’t put you through that.”

“I suppose you do, at that,” she agreed, her face pulled into a frown. After a beat, she smiled sadly. “You’re far more generous than I would’ve given you credit for.”

Brianna watched as Madeleine walked over the stage at one end of the room. She could see her tiny fists clenched tensely. Madeleine seemed to take a minute to compose herself, then she grabbed a champagne flute from a nearby table and walked onto the stage gracefully, tapping the spoon against the glass.

“Ladies and gentlemen! If I may have your attention, please…” Madeleine began, smiling politely out at the crowd. Conversations faded to whispers and fizzled out as everyone turned to look at the stage. Brianna had her eyes on Liam, who turned to look at his fiancée curiously.

Madeleine continued smoothly, “I’m afraid we have to—”

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Phones were buzzing across the room, almost drowning out Madeleine’s words. She faltered, looking around, and Brianna felt sympathetic.

_Fuck._

Before she knew it, Drake, Hana, and Maxwell were beside her. Next to them, a group of nobles were staring at their phones and whispering.

Behind her, Drake whispered in her ear. “You told Justin _not_ to release Tariq’s statement to the press… right?”

“Yeah…”

Maxwell made a groaning noise. “Weeeeeeeell, I don’t know what happened, but…”

With a start, Brianna looked up at the stage where Madeleine was standing awkwardly. They locked eyes for a moment. For a split second, Brianna saw all of Madeleine’s shock and anger that flashed on her face. Soon, murmurs rippled through the crowd and things became frantic.

“Tariq!”

“Mon dieu!”

“This is unreal!”

“I knew it! All along…”

“Lady Brianna was framed?”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Oh my God, they found him?!”

“She did it…” Liam said. Brianna could hear him over the crowd, and she looked for him. His eyes were on her and he shot her a quick, discrete smile before looking back to his phone.

Brianna pulled out her phone and searched the local news. There was a breaking headline: ‘Flirtatious Photos or Midnight Mix-Up?’ with a video embedded in the article.

The video showed Tariq stepping up to a podium nervously. He fumbled with his notecards, dropping them, and he sighed. Tariq looked straight into the camera and cleared his throat. “H-hello. My name is Tariq, and I… I am here to make a statement regarding the photos of myself and Lady Brianna Richardson.”

Tariq took a steadying breath. “Many rumours have circulated about her since those photos came to light. I regret not coming forward sooner to corroborate the truth of what happened. I regret, even more deeply, intruding upon Lady Brianna in the first place.”

As he hit his stride, he stood up straighter and crossed his arms behind him. “It was a misunderstanding that led me to her room that night, mistaking it for my own. The photos that were taken of us reveal only this: a breach of privacy that I _alone_ was responsible for… and… an arrogant and unwanted advance on my part.” Tariq level the camera with a serious gaze and spoke deliberately. “Nothing untoward ever happened between us… at least, nothing on Lady Brianna’s part. Lady Brianna, I offer my sincerest apologies for what I did that night. I hope this message begins to make amends for the harm I have done.”

“As for the other members of the Cordonian court, I hope this will put an end to any unkind speculation about Lady Brianna on your part. Th-thank you for your time.”

Brianna put her phone back into her purse, and it felt like she was connecting with the room once more. Excited chatter was breaking out all around the room as people finished watching the video. Dozens of faces turned toward Brianna expectantly, and she desperately wanted to cheer. Instead, she opted for a dignified nod. A few hasty bows and curtsies were given in return.

Up on the stage, Madeleine cleared her throat. Her expression was carefully neutral, but as she set her champagne flute down, Brianna could see her hand tremble.

“That was… quite illuminating.” Madeleine looked around the room, her face unreadable. “As I’ve said before, the press has treated Lady Brianna incredibly unfairly since this whole business began. On behalf of myself and King Liam, I would like to congratulate her on clearing her name.”

Without hesitation, she moved toward where Liam stood, slightly off stage, as if to take his hand, but then she stopped herself. Her smile faltered. Liam shot her an apologetic look as he stepped forward to address the crowd.

“Countess Madeleine is right,” he said confidently. “I believe apologies are in order from all those who have been anything less than welcoming to Lady Brianna since the Coronation Ball.” Liam caught her eye, and he broke out into a smile. “I propose a toast to Lady Brianna Richardson.”

Liam raised his glass, and as he did so, the other nobles and Brianna’s friends echoed the movement.

“Hear, hear!” Olivia cheered from the other side of the room.

Kiara looked stunned, but she was raising her glass. “To Lady Brianna.”

“To Lady Brianna!”

Drake touched her arm for a moment, smiling as she turned to him. “To Lady Brianna,” he said quietly, handing her a glass and clinking his with hers.

“Go, Brianna!” Penelope called.

Bertrand was beaming as he looked at Brianna, and she felt her heart flutter in pride as he raised his glass to her. “To Lady Brianna and House Beaumont!”

“House Beaumont forever! Bree forever, too!” Maxwell shouted.

Liam waited for the room to quiet, and then he continued. “As for the rest of this evening… I hope you all enjoy the food and drink we have provided.”

Together, Liam and Madeleine moved off the stage. The crowd burst into scattered applause and eager conversation. Several nobles quickly cornered Liam. Brianna spotted Justin fighting his way through a crowd of people. “Brianna!” he gasped, “I got here as fast as I could.”

“I told you _not_ to release Tariq’s statement. I’m waiting for an explanation…” she said calmly. Inside she was fuming.

Justin looked ashamed. “Yeah, I’d want one too if I were you. Some wannabe reported spotted Tariq when I was getting him to the soundstage. She followed us inside and got footage of the whole thing. I’m sorry, I should’ve been more careful.”

“Well. That seems awfully convenient.” Brianna eyed him carefully. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Look, I won’t pretend to be sad that Tariq made the evening news. That’s _good_ for your rep, Brianna… but you asked me to do a job. I let you down. All I can say is that I’m sorry.”

“This had better not happen again,” she said, feeling frustrated. She wasn’t going to yell at him, but she didn’t fully trust him either.

“It won’t.” Justin met her eyes. “I promise. I’d better, ummm, leave you to your company.”

Madeleine was making her way over, and as soon as Justin walked away, she joined Brianna. Her voice was a furious whisper. “What was the meaning of that? Did you warn me just so you could dash my hopes of preserving some dignity?”

“The video wasn’t supposed to go public yet. I was just as surprised as you,” Brianna defended.

“You’ll have to forgive me if I find that hard to believe.” Madeleine let out a barking, cruel laugh. “I suppose I should’ve known you wouldn’t give up until you had what you wanted.” She shook her head, her expression sad. “Enjoy the satisfaction while it lasts, Brianna.”

Madeleine signaled for two royal guards to accompany her. With a turn on her heel, she was striding off through the crowd. Brianna looked around, moving to her friends again,

“Well, at least that’s over with…” she sighed, rejoining the group.

“Come on, Richardson. Let’s get out of here before the press shows up to ask questions.”

“Good idea. I’ve had about enough of this shower.”

While they walked through the crowd, Brianna tried to get a glimpse of Liam to no avail. She’d see him later, she supposed.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Brianna let everyone in her room.

“What a night,” Hana said as she walked in and stopped to pat Winston.

Brianna sank onto the couch, shaking her head slowly. “I can’t believe it’s finally over.” She felt numb, in a way.

“Nor can I.”

Liam was standing just behind Drake in the still-open doorway, smiling at her.

Brianna stood excitedly, shooting him a grin. “Liam!”

“I had a feeling you all would come here. I came to see you as soon as I could,” he admitted. “You’ve done it, Brianna. My father put you through so much, and now…” Liam moved closer to her, and she gravitated to him. “After so long, you’re finally free of what he did. And what Tariq did. I can only imagine how you’re feeling.”

“More than anything else, I feel victorious,” she said with a long exhale. “When those photos came out, I promised myself I’d get to the bottom of this. Find out who was responsible, confront Tariq… and now, in spite of everything… I have.” Brianna’s smile was radiant.

Liam looked at her with open admiration. “I never doubted that you would, Brianna.” There was something in his expression, more that he wanted to say…

“Now that you’re int eh clear, this calls for a celebraaaaation!” Maxwell bellowed, shaking his hips.

Brianna laughed, catching Drake’s eye. He looked terrified. “What did you have in mind?” she asked hesitantly.

“What has amazing fried foods, carnival games, and crazy rides?” Maxwell asked her, a glint in his eye.

Drake rolled his eyes, but his lips were twitching. “It’s Coney Island. He wants to go to Coney Island.”

“I see…” Brianna teased, rubbing her chin dramatically as if she were deep in thought.

Maxwell nodded eagerly. “Yep! You. Us. Tomorrow afternoon. Liam can come too if he wants!”

“An excellent idea,” Liam agreed warmly. “I have more to deal with tonight, but I believe I could get away tomorrow… I’ve heard the view from the top of the Ferris wheel is not to be missed.”

“It can be pretty beautiful,” Brianna chimed in. “I’ll be there.”

“3 o’clock tomorrow, then. Don’t be late!” Maxwell said.

“She’s the whole reason we’re going there, Maxwell. We’re not going to leave without her,” Drake pointed out.

“Don’t worry,” Brianna assured him, “I wouldn’t miss a second of it.”

Everyone bid her goodnight and trickled out of the room to get some much-needed rest. Brianna collapsed into bed after taking off her makeup and slipping her pajamas on. Winston was curled up in the center of her king sized bed, and she snuggled up next to his tiny body. Sleep came easily for her as she replayed Tariq’s statement over and over in her mind. It felt like a movie, like she’d wake up tomorrow and it wouldn’t be real…

* * *

It was real. When Brianna woke up, she checked her phone again just to be sure. Nothing had changed. If anything, there were more news articles and comments about how tragically Brianna had been treated.

With the entire morning off, Brianna decided to return to normalcy as much as possible. She lounged in bed and then took Winston for a long morning jog. After, she ordered room service and fed Winston scraps of bacon while she enjoyed the most decadent omelette of her life. Then she soaked in the ginormous bathtub, luxuriating in the vanilla and jasmine scented water while she read a beat-up paper back.

Relaxed. Free. Brianna sighed happily as she got ready for the afternoon. Her long hair was loosely curled and tousled from last night, and she wanted to keep it casual so she applied some makeup and then rummaged through her suitcase for a suitable outfit. She found a well-worn pair of light wash denim jeans that she paired with a with an oversize white tank top over a decorative pink bralette with lace and a criss-crossing pattern. She felt cute and simple, and she slipped on a pair of ballet flats in dark grey before grabbing a purse and heading to Coney Island.

Liam was waiting at the front gates at the amusement park when she arrived, and she rushed up to him with a huge smile. He was wearing the shirt they’d made together a few night ago in Times Square, even with the burgundy jeans he bought.

“Lady Brianna.”

“You’re wearing the shirt!”

Liam looked down with a smile. “It seemed appropriate for the occasion.”

_How fucking adorable is that._ Brianna tilted her head up to him, letting a delighted smile spread across her face. She felt light, like she hadn’t felt in months.

“What’s that smile for, Lady Brianna?"

“Oh, everything,” she said with a breathy laugh. “Anyways, where is everyone?”

“We got here just a few minutes ago, but something caught Maxwell’s eye. I volunteered to wait here for you.

_Not Drake? Nope, doesn’t matter Brianna. Focus._

Liam looked behind him, then back at her with a smile. “Are you ready to finally spend a day relaxing with friends?”

“Step aside!” she said dramatically, flouncing a hand in the air. “There’s a Ferris wheel with my name on it!”

He laughed warmly and held a hand out to the park. “It would be my pleasure to escort you to it.”

“Lead the way!”

Liam made his way down the street where they were quickly surrounded by laughing tourists, shouting children, and the overwhelming smell of hot dogs and sunscreen. Brianna took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She spotted Hana, in her newly purchased New York outfit, and lifted a hand in greeting.

“There they are! I told you I’d get here in time,” Hana said, nudging Drake and pointing to Liam and Brianna.

He looked up at them, and shrugged. “Okay, you win this one.” Drake was sporting his new sunglasses and he looked casually handsome in the charcoal pants they’d bought together, and that reddish orange Henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Brianna looked around and noticed everyone except Maxwell was wearing an outfit she’d picked out with them. That was kind of fun, she thought with a smile.

“Get here in time for what?” Brianna asked, looking around. “To see you two rocking those outfits?”

“To see Maxwell,” Hana corrected with a smile. “He said he wanted in on the fun, but he’s been in that clothing store for a long time.” As Hana turned to the door of a nearby shop, the door flung open and Maxwell stepped out in long, languid steps. He struck a pose in the doorframe, pouting in an exaggerated expression.

He was dressed in tank top with blocks of grey and white that showed off his (surprisingly) muscular arms. Maxwell had paired the outfit with a pair of black jeans and a… yep, a purple squid necklace.

Brianna nodded approvingly. “Maxwell, this is the coolest you’ve ever been. And that’s saying something.”

“My arms feel so free,” Maxwell sighed happily, flexing his muscles. “I think I’ve achieved peak fashion potential.”

“You really can’t do better than this,” Brianna agreed, and Maxwell gave her an enthusiastic high-five.

“Let’s. Get. This. Party. Staaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrteeeeeeeeed!”

Brianna laughed and looped her arm through Maxwell’s, leading everyone down the boardwalk. They had to dart between ice cream carts, the hordes of visitors, and the occasional juggler or magician. Everything felt exciting and energetic, and the smell of cotton candy and French fries permeated the air as they moved closer to the food stands.

“Food… rides… games… is there anything you _can’t_ do in this place?” Hana asked in amazement as she openly gawked at every stand they passed.

“Nothing worth doing,” Drake chuckled.

Brianna looked at Drake, her eyes sparkling. “I should’ve known you’d like it here.”

“There’s wholesome, greasy food on every corner, and nobody gives a damn about courtly etiquette. This place is a breath of fresh air,” he agreed.

“I must admit, this is all a new experience for me,” Liam said, watching a game booth for a moment before re-joining the group before he lagged behind. “I dreamed of sneaking off to visit a carnival or circus when I was young… but I never had the opportunity.”

“My parents didn’t exactly make time for trips like this either,” Hana agreed with a little smile to Liam.

With a content sigh, Brianna motioned to the expansive boardwalk. “Well, we’ve got all day to give you the signature Coney Island experience.”

They wandered past various attractions until Maxwell gestured to a fortune-telling booth where an elderly woman in a shawl beckoned them closer. Her smile was omniscient, and her eyes sparkled with some untold secret.

“Guys!” Maxwell genuinely tugged on Drake’s shirt as he pointed to the booth. “We _have_ to do this!”

“Don’t tell me you believe in this stuff,” Drake groaned, shaking Maxwell off (gently, Brianna noticed). “No one can predict the future.”

“Sounds like someone’s afraid of what the future might have in store,” Hana drawled teasingly.

The woman at the booth was smiling faintly, and she held out a hand to Brianna. Maxwell elbowed Brianna and hissed in her ear. “She wants to read your palm… tell her what you want to know.”

He unceremoniously pushed her forward and Brianna faltered until she caught her footing again. Looking over her shoulder, she shot Maxwell an annoyed look. Brianna turned to the fortune teller and offered her palm nervously. “Oh, okay! I want you to read my love line.”

With a mischievous gleam in her eye, the woman took her palm and traced the lines with her fingers. Several minutes passed and she felt the silence was deafening, but just when she was about to speak, the woman stopped. The woman didn’t say anything but scribbled a note in swirling cursive and handed it to her.

Liam looked at Brianna with a grin. “What does it say?’

Brianna traced the words on the page with her fingers, smiling faintly. “It says, ‘you will know true love, but only you can decide which path that love may follow. Before you and your lover are united, you will face many trials and tribulations…’” She let out an annoyed grunt. “_More_ of them? Seriously?”

“You’ve faced your share of tribulations already,” Liam agreed, patting her arm in a comforting manner. Brianna smiled gratefully at him.

“Me next!” Hana insisted, stepping forward. The woman examined Hana’s hand with meticulous effort, then scrawled another note. Hana walked away, smiling at her fortune. “She said that although times are hard, my fate will lead me to a bright future.”

“She’s just telling you what you want to hear. Keeping her customers happy,” Drake shrugged, his tone dripping with cynicism.

Brianna looked up at him, a teasing smile on her face. “Well. I think _you_ should give it a try, Mr. Skeptic.”

He rolled his eyes at her, and she raised her eyebrows in response to challenge him. With a sigh, Drake marched over to the booth. A few minutes passed and then he came back, scowling, with a fortune in his hand.

“Drake, let me see that fortune!” Brianna taunted, peeking over his shoulder. Before Drake could crumple it up, she read out loud.

“‘Your troubles hang over you like a cloud. You must let them go if you wish to see the sun.’” Brianna looked at Drake expectantly.

He crumpled the paper in his fist. “That’s what I’m talking about. Generic advice. She could’ve said that to anyone.”

“And yet it fits you to a T,” Brianna mused.

Maxwell gestured over Drake’s head, swirling his hands around. “I can practically see the storm cloud.”

“Who’s going next?” Drake asked after a pause.

Liam took a bold step forward, raising his chin. “Let me give it a try.” He stepped into the tent with a false confidence, but when he returned from the booth, his brow was furrowed. “Mine may be the most unusual one yet… ‘a kingdom lost shall not be regained, unless with wisdom you earn your reign.’”

Hana looked at the piece of paper that Liam held, observing it curiously. “That’s odd.”

“Ooh, I can help!” Maxwell bounced on his feet. “I’m a fountain of wisdom.”

“No, you are not,” Drake said quickly.

“Maybe she, er… missed the mark on that one,” Brianna said diplomatically.

“Only time will tell,” Liam said with a grin.

Brianna gave Maxwell a playfully nudge. “That just leaves you, Maxwell.”

Maxwell bounced up to the tent, holding his hand out proudly. The woman bent over his hand for a long time, then she scratched her head. She turned his hand over and over again, frowning. At last, she thrusted a scribbled note at him. He meandered back to the group, and Brianna watched him inquisitively.

“What was that about?” she asked him, and Maxwell threw his hands up.

“Well, when I asked her to look at my life line… she said that by all right I should already be dead.”

Drake let out a hearty chuckle. “Now _that_ I can believe.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Hana asked carefully, moving toward Maxwell.

“Should we get you to a doctor?” Liam wondered, staring at Maxwell with narrowed eyes.

“You guys, relax.” Brianna shrugged. “Maxwell’s going to live forever.”

“Now there’s a scary thought,” Drake said with a grimace.

Liam chuckled, patting Maxwell on the back. “I don’t know. It’s rather nice to think of him looking after Cordonia throughout the ages.”

“Whoa, that’s a lot of responsibility.” Maxwell shuddered. “For all we know I’m just a very lucky mortal.”

Brianna poked Maxwell’s side playfully. “One of the luckiest we’ve ever met.”

Maxwell shrieked and leapt away, bursting into peals of laughter. The fortune teller waved them away kindly as new customers wandered up to the booth.

* * *

Hours passed. Brianna couldn’t remember the last time she’d had this much fun. They’d shared an overwhelming pile of French fries loaded with vinegar, salt, and ketchup, wandered down the boardwalk for hours, gotten caricatures, and watched street artists. Her cheeks hurt from smiling, and her stomach was tight from laughter. Right now, Brianna and Hana were entranced by watching a group of sword swallowers.

The day was winding down, but as they walked past a strip of games, Brianna pointed excitedly. “We can’t leave here without trying at least one game! I challenge you all… to a high striker competition!”

Brianna motioned dramatically to a traditionally designed high striker, with a bell at the top of a tower and a mallet resting beside the lever at its base.

Drake rolled his neck and walked up to the base with a cocky grin. “Challenge accepted.”

“I’m in!” Hana agreed, bouncing up to the game.

Brianna stepped up first, grasping the mallet in both of her hands. She gave it an almighty smack, letting out a loud grunt. The puck at the base shot more than halfway up to the top, and she pumped her fist excitedly.

“Woooohoooooo!” Maxwell cheered, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the noise.

Liam stepped up next, giving the mallet all of his might. He beat Brianna by a long shot, but he still couldn’t get to the top. Hana trailed behind them, scoring the lowest but looking the prettiest.

“Nice, but not quite enough,” Brianna said with a reproachful click on her tongue. “Drake and Maxwell are the only ones left!”

“Which of them do you think will strike true, Brianna?” Liam asked her with a smirk.

“My money’s on Drake,” she said, shooting him a wink.

Drake flushed, turning away and rubbing his neck. He stepped up to the base, but Maxwell snuck in first. He flexed his bare arms, and Drake retreated with a shrug.

Maxwell wound up for… well, a long time, before giving the game all of his might. He scored about the same as Liam and let out a frustrated sigh. “Noooo! So close!”

“I’m impressed,” Liam admitted.

Maxwell passed the mallet to Drake. He took it and looked up, his lips twitching. Without hesitation, he hefted the mallet over his head and brought it down in an elegant arc. The puck went shooting up to the top of the tower… and it struck the bell!

“Damn, Drake. How did you pull that off?” Maxwell asked in complete awe, looking up at the sky.

“Leave it to Drake to kill the strength test,” Liam chuckled. Drake gave a little shrug, but Brianna could tell that he was pleased.

The sun was beginning to set in the distance as they left the line for the high striker. Brianna let out a content sigh, her heart feeling full and happy.

“Oh! If we hurry, we can watch the sun set from the top of the Ferris wheel!” Hana said excitedly, making her way to where the Ferris wheel stood. It looked impressive and beautiful against the colourful skyline.

The group made their way over, and Brianna was surprised to see no line. Most of the cars were empty, leaving plenty of room for them all to get a spot. Maxwell demanded a car to himself, and shortly after Hana tugged Liam into a car. With just Brianna and Drake left, Brianna stepped up to an empty car, tugging Drake’s hand. She was feeling bold.

“Come on, Drake. Ride with me!”

“Wouldn’t miss it, Richardson,” he said, moving up beside her. “But I call dibs on one of the cars that swings.”

“Deal.”

They took the empty car, smushing in together. Brianna looked out, to the ocean, to the sky, and rested her head on Drake’s shoulder. The wheel slowly carried them both upwards as the last rays of daylight faded around them. The sky darkened and all the lights from the games and attractions below contrasted against the inky darkness of the sky and the ocean.

“Wow,” Drake sighed heavily, almost swooning. “This is one hell of a view.”

“Why am I not at all surprised that you’re into carnival rides?”

“You calling me predictable, Richardson?” he asked, swinging the cart menacingly.

Brianna giggled, looking up at him from his shoulder. He was so warm, and the air was starting to chill. “Yes. Adorably so.”

There was a long pause, and Drake chuckled huskily. “I’m choosing to take that as a compliment.”

“You should.”

Drake squinted at the ground below, then up toward the top of the Ferris wheel’s arc. She loved the way his face was outlined against the incredible view. “I think we’re high enough to make things interesting. Let’s give this car a shake.”

“Ready if you are. One… two… threeeee!”

Together they rocked the car forward, and it began sliding and rocking along a small track. “Whoa!” she said, bursting into a fit of laughter. The swinging of the car sent her sliding into Drake, and he caught her instinctively.

The space between them was non-existent now, and as they stared at each other, time seemed to slow. Drake’s eyes lingered on her lips for several beats too long. Finally, he cleared his throat.

“Easy there. You okay?”

“I… I could be better. If you want to kiss me…” Brianna looked at him with anticipation.

His face softened in that special way that it did, just for her. With a surprising tenderness, he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. “I suppose while we’re alone up here… I’d hate to miss my chance.”

Drake leaned into her, his kisses soft against her mouth. She felt her limbs tighten in anticipation, and his mouth grew hungry against hers. Deftly he nudged her mouth open and then his tongue was hot and insistent against hers. Brianna pressed herself against him, the heat from his body overwhelming her senses. His smell, his touch, the grumble in his chest… it was all she could focus on.

Too soon he was pulling away, his forehead resting on hers as he sighed. “I don’t suppose we can stay up here forever?”

“If only,” she replied, a little out of breath. “But it looks like our time is almost up.”

The wheel gently deposited them back on solid ground after a lazy half-loop. The rest of the group was already waiting, and as Brianna and Drake joined them, Maxwell heaved a sigh. “I guess we should get going soon.”

“What about grabbing a souvenir for Brianna on the way?” Hana suggested cheerfully. She pointed across the boardwalk to a shooting range that was just about to close. A cluster of unbelievably fluffy stuffed animals sat on the counter, begging to be won.

Drake narrowed his eyes and frowned. “Those aren’t for sale. You have to win them.”

“Then I’ll win one,” Brianna said simply.

As the group approached, the owner rolled his eyes. After a grumble, he handed her a toy rifle. Brianna gripped it tensely, facing off against the row of targets lining the back wall. Taking in a steadying breath, she squinted down the length of the toy rifle, she aimed at the middle of a target and shot right at it.

“Yesssss!” she bellowed. The owner gave her an annoyed look, then handed her a stuffed animal. It was bright red, kind of like a cat… or a cat-dog thing? Some cute, furry animal at least. “Hello there, little buddy,” she said, smiling down at the stuffed animal.

Inspiration struck. “Here you go, Drake,” Brianna said, handing the animal off to him with a spirited smile.

“Oh.” Drake took it, turning it over in his hands. “Uhh… thanks, Richardson.”

“I mean, as long as you _want_ it,” Brianna said innocently.

“Sure,” Drake said quickly before coughing. “I can find a home for him.”

As they all began walking to the exit of the park, Brianna snuck a glance back at Drake and saw him patting the stuffed animal’s head. She hid a smile.

_Knew it._

The boardwalk’s exit was just a few feet away, but Liam stopped and turned back to them with a gleam in his eye. He held out a finger and dashed to one of the few remaining food carts and returned with five sticks of pillowy cotton candy. “Here,” he said, doling it out. “A final treat for each of us. I’ve been smelling them all day.”

“Liam, you’re a genius,” Brianna said, taking a stick of cotton candy. “You sure you’re not a secret carnival expert?”

“I’m pretty sure,” he chuckled. “But I’ll accept praise from you any day.”

They shared a look, one that warmed Brianna, before Maxwell let out a delighted squeal and ruined the moment.

“My stomach thanks you!” Maxwell cheered, taking an enormous bite of the fluffy treat.

Hana was eating hers daintily, but she was grinning. “This might be the best dessert I’ve ever had.”

“No complaints here,” Drake agreed.

Everyone munched on their cotton candy for a few moments, and then Brianna held hers out into the center of the group. “To the best friends anyone could wish for.” Everyone tapped their sticks of cotton candy against Brianna’s in a toast.

Brianna looked around, trying to ignore her misty eyes. “Thank you all for coming out here today.”

“After everything you’ve accomplished, Brianna, you deserved a day to take it easy,” Hana assured her.

“Yes, I’m glad we could all be here with you,” Liam agreed, giving her a smile.

Drake caught Brianna’s eye. “Eh, it was alright.”

Maxwell scolded him, his face astonished. “Drake!”

They all laughed as they headed out of the part. Once they were nearly through the park gate, Liam caught her eye and gestured his head slightly away from the group. Brianna waited for the others to walk away a bit and she sidled up to him.

“Something on your mind?”

Liam looked at her, his face tender. “Brianna… I… now that you’re free from my father’s schemes against you, there are so many things I want to say, but… I wouldn’t feel right saying them here.” He touched her cheek softly, and she leaned into his touch impulsively. “I’ll come find you tomorrow morning. If you’re willing to wait for me then.”

“Okay,” was all she could manage, her heart fluttering anxiously.

_Holy shit._

* * *

The sun had already risen by the time she woke up the next day. She had come home from Coney Island and almost passed out from exhaustion. Now, she was feeling well-rested and stretched in bed, rolling around in the sheet. Winston gave a grumpy bark, and she scratched behind his ears to soothe him.

Minutes passed as she laid in bed, enjoying the sounds of the city stirring to life. Suddenly there was a knock at her door, and she rolled her eyes. Oh, Maxwell.

But when she opened the door, it was Liam. Impeccably groomed, mind-numbingly handsome, I-want-to-talk-to-you Liam. Hs suit was the richest navy, almost black, and his dress shirt was stark white. Liam wore his rich red and gold sash aciross his chest, the golden cuff links she bought him, and a huge, stretching smile.

“Good morning, Brianna.”

Brianna blinked a few times, her brain processing seeing Liam all dressed up. “You’re awfully dressed up. Is there some event that Maxwell forgot to tell me about?”

“No, no,” he assured her. “I’m here because I wanted to give you the news myself.”

“The news?”

“Good news,” he clarified, his eyes on hers and full of emotion. “Last night, I returned to my quarters… I spoke with Madeleine. I have officially broken off my engagement to her.”

Brianna’s mouth popped open in surprise. Here she was, in a matching pajama set that had little bananas all over them, last night’s mascara under her eyes, and her hair in a messy bun; here Liam was, groomed to perfection, telling her the most perfect things.

He stepped forward and gently took her hands in his own. His touch was comforting and warm. Secure. “And I came here this morning because we need to talk.”

She’d have to make her decision now. Her heart pounded. What did she even want?

Security or thrill?

This was it.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking/hoping for in the next chapter! I'm so excited to finally reveal what's next for Brianna! :)


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Prince or the Pauper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has a grand night planned for Brianna.
> 
> **NSFW: Language and Sexual Content**

* * *

* * *

Liam was standing in front of her, waiting for her to speak. Brianna was speechless. She didn’t know what to do, what to say, and she was floundering. Her mouth popped open, then closed again. He must have sensed her helplessness, since his eyes warmed and then grazed her cheek with his hand. It was whisper soft, and fleeting, but it grounded her slightly.

“Brianna?”

“You broke things off with Madeleine?” she repeated, her eyes searching his face. What she was hoping to find there, she had no idea, but she wanted to see any changes to his features that hinted at what he was thinking. Liam’s face was hard to read. Often he was too guarded, too trained, to let his emotions show so plainly.

Liam gave an infinitesimal nod, his expression neutral. Perhaps his lips twitched, but she couldn’t decipher it. “I did.”

“Are you okay?”

“Brianna, I’m more than okay,” he said, his face breaking into a huge smile. Her heart tightened in response. “I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders… the burden of uncertainty. And without that burden weighing me down, I’m able to see a future of possibility.” Liam’s smile was radiant as his eyes swept over her face. “I simply couldn’t wait to let you know, and I want nothing more than to speak with you about it at length… but unfortunately, I can’t stay.” He paused, letting out a disappointed sigh. “There is… an urgent matter that requires my attention.”

“Oh…” she trailed off, her breath catching as relief washed over her, soothing her. Brianna was disappointed, of course, but… she wasn’t sure if she was ready to have the conversation about their future right now. Guilt clouded over her—shouldn’t she be thrilled to have this opportunity? Wasn’t this everything she ever wanted? Brianna’s thoughts were scattered, buzzing in her head. She still had to sort out her feelings, and she didn’t know _what _she wanted, and Liam clearly had a lot he wanted to say to her…

Liam reached for her hand, wrapping it in the warmth of his own. The gesture was sweet, and it helped quiet her racing thoughts. She took in a deep breath as he met her eyes seriously. “I thank you for your endless patience, Lady Brianna. However, I’ve cleared my evening of all appointments and obligations. I’d love for you to meet me outside the bar where we first met.”

“I’ll be there,” she promised quickly. The words seemed to tumble out without her thinking about them. How could she not show up for him, regardless of whatever happened? This felt… there was a weight to the air, to his words. It felt final, like approaching the last lap of a race. She just… didn’t know what she was racing for.

Liam gave her hand a small squeeze before he released it. “For now, I should go. I will see you tonight, just before sunset.” With his usual grace and ease, he left her room. He gave her once last look before the door shut behind him, leaving her alone.

There were a few moments of silence as Brianna tried to sort through her feelings. It wasn’t long before she collapsed on her sofa, a headache slowly settling in. Winston was quick to join her on the couch, snuggling beside her. He licked her hand reassuringly, and she let herself smile as her hands ran across his silky fur.

What was she going to say to Liam tonight? He deserved everything, and more, but could she really promise him that? Her heart felt like it was being tugged in different directions. Part of her thought she was getting ahead of herself. What if she was wrong about what Liam wanted to talk about? In the same thought, her stomach fluttered as she recalled Liam’s visit a few moments earlier. He wasn’t one to hide his feelings, and if he’d broken off the engagement with Madeleine…

After a few moments of her running different scenarios in her head and getting nowhere, Brianna had to admit it was a waste of her energy. She had to go about her day as normal. Fretting alone in her room was not a good look. She got dressed quickly in a worn pair of jeans and an oversized, slouchy black sweater. With a shaking breath, she clipped Winston’s leash on and took him for a walk around the city. It didn’t do much in terms of giving her clarity, but it was a great distraction. Winston especially enjoyed peeing on all the things, and watching his fat rump wiggle down the street always made her smile.

After their walk, she dropped Winston off at the doggy daycare and found her way to the hotel restaurant. The hotel’s breakfast was scrumptious, but she didn’t have much of an appetite. Still, the luxury cappuccino stoked her awake and her hunger was satiated with a fresh fruit salad and half of a muffin. After picking at the scraps for several minutes, she gave up on eating any more. On her way back to her room she spotted Maxwell. It looked like he was also heading to her room.

He bounced up to her, his face bright with a huge smile. “Hey, Bree! You’re looking…” he paused, frowning. “Worried? Is everything okay?”

“I have some news,” she admitted.

“Bad news, good news, or great news?”

_That depends._

“Great,” Brianna said after a pause that was slightly too long. “Liam… he called off the engagement. He and Madeleine are through.”

Maxwell’s jaw dropped. “Oh.” He shook his head in amused delight as it fully sank in. “Oh, oh, _oh!_ This is big!”

“And Liam cleared his evening to talk to me.” Brianna took in a steadying breath, hating how hesitant her voice was. She should have been barely containing her excitement. Instead she was scrounging for an appropriate response. Sure, there was definite excitement there. Also anxiety. Uncertainty. Delight. Worry. Thrill.

Maxwell plowed on, oblivious to her internal struggle. “Okay, this is _really_ big!”

“Yeah…”

He eyed her carefully. “Do you know what you’re going to say?”

_No._

“That would require knowing what _he’s_ going to say,” she said, avoiding the real question that Maxwell was asking. “Which I don’t.”

“Bree! This is the moment of moments.” Maxwell shook his head. “We need to get you to the boutique right now. I’ll text Bertrand everything and tell him we’re on our way.”

Maxwell’s chaotic energy seemed to balance out Brianna’s hesitancy. He tugged her to the elevator, and once they were inside, he pressed the lobby button several times. The doors opened and Maxwell grabbed her hand, pulling her to the shop. He started looking around frantically, and then turned to Brianna with a dazed grin. “Bertrand’s not here yet, but he’ll get here any minute!”

Brianna’s face must have told Maxwell something, because he calmed down momentarily and patted her shoulder. “Don’t worry. If I know him, he’ll be the calm presence you need in the face of something so momentous.”

She had to admit he was probably right. Bertrand wasn’t the buzzy, energetic force in the Beaumont duo, so he might bring a calming (well, relatively calming) presence to the day. A second later, the door to the boutique burst open and Bertrand marched in.

“This is it!” Bertrand practically shouted. He stopped in front of Brianna, his eyes shining. “This is the moment we’ve been fighting for all along. You, Liam, and no plots, schemes, or blonde-haired barriers in your way!”

_What about a brown-haired barrier? _

Bertrand seemed to glow with excitement, and it was almost frightening. “If all goes _well_ tonight, House Beaumont will be the talk of every ball, and the esteem and subsequent wealth will surely follow!” Bertrand’s face grew serious again, and he looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing as he focused on a rack of dresses. “We have to make this night perfect. Starting with a dress! Lady Brianna, when do you meet Liam?”

“Late tonight,” she said. She was feeling a bit numb.

“Good god, that’s so soon.” Bertrand looked anxious as his eyes met his brother’s. “Quick, Maxwell, grab everything off the racks. We have to find the _perfect_ outfit.”

“I mean, it’s not even noon…” she protested weakly, but it was no use. Maxwell began racing around the shop. He was pulling whole sections of dresses from the wall as Bertrand pointed out different options. Brianna stood off to the side, trying not to get in the way. This was the night for the Beaumonts, when all their hard work would (might?) come into fruition. And… how could Brianna deny them that? From the beginning, the Beaumont’s dwindling funds had always been a motivator for her success. Now though, when it was becoming a reality, she found herself having a hard time viewing that positively. It seemed like a detriment.

Bertrand escorted her into a dressing room, and she let herself get swept up in the flurry of motion. She began trying on dresses—huge ballgowns, sleek silk dresses, everything in between. Nothing felt quite right, and the boys were growing anxious.

“Change like our lives depend on it,” Bertrand snapped from outside the dressing room, and Brianna rolled her eyes. Nothing was landing so far. Every time she walked out for opinions, the Beaumonts rejected everything.

“I don’t know about this one,” she said, stepping out in an extremely tiny leather dress with creative cut outs all over it to expose her creamy skin.

“_Maxwell_.”

Maxwell hid a laugh as he shrugged. “Oops, don’t know how that got in there.”

There was an over the top renaissance looking dress, a wedding gown, and even a gold pantsuit. Outfit after outfit, it was all blurring together.

“Maxwell, where are the dresses? We’re almost out of time!” Bertrand snipped, looking at his watch.

Maxwell squealed. “_Ohmygosh_! This is the one!”

“What does it look like?” Brianna called from the dressing room, but no one answered her.

“Well, hurry up and bring it over,” Bertrand sighed.

Hurried steps approached the dressing room before someone flung a dress over the door. It was a deep charcoal with glittering sequins that caught the light. “Wow…” Brianna breathed, her fingers running over the fabric.

The dress draped over her legs, a slit exposing a tanned leg. The sequins ran down in vertical, wide stripes from the waist-down. The bodice was lower cut, and the sequins twinkled in a v-shaped pattern. A tiny belt brought the waist in. It was beautiful, a little sexy, and elegant. Once the dress was on, something clicked into place.

As Brianna stared at herself in the mirror, she got butterflies. It was okay to be nervous, and it was okay not to know the future. She and Liam had made it this far. Whatever happened tonight, they’d handle it together. Like always. She touched her bare ring finger, trying not to let her thoughts run wild. What would happen tonight?

Brianna stepped out of the dressing room, her nerves thrumming.

“Splendid,” Bertrand said after a long pause, giving her a huge smile.

Brianna nodded, slipping on a dainty gold necklace. “I think we have a winner.”

With a long, wistful sigh, Maxwell dabbed at his eyes. “A winner _worn by_ a winner.”

Bertrand clapped his hands together once, cutting off any emotions that might start bubbling up. “Now that the matter of the dress is settled, let’s rehearse our courtly protocol.”

“Courtly protocol?” Brianna repeated as she stepped into a pair of sleek, almost-nude heels to go with the dress.

Maxwell pointed at the clock. “But it’s almost time to meet Liam!”

“There are several hours, Maxwell!”

“I need to do my hair and makeup,” Brianna cut in with a frown.

“We will use every available second to prepare. Absolutely nothing can go wrong.” Bertrand eyed Brianna warily. “_Nothing_.”

Bertrand rolled back his shoulders. “Now then, I will be King Liam. ‘Good evening, Lady Brianna.’ And what do you say?”

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” Brianna said flatly, crossing her arms.

“Would you allow me to escort you to our carriage?”

“I’d be honoured.”

Bertrand extended an arm, and she took it, sliding her arm through his. “No, no, no, Lady Brianna! It’s presumptuous to do more than put a hand in the crook of his elbow. Let’s try again.”

“Look, _Your Grace_, I appreciate the tips, but I’ve never had any trouble wooing Liam.” Brianna stepped away, throwing her hands up in exasperation. The last thing she needed to do was roleplay every minute of her time with Liam before she had to actually meet Liam and go through it for real.

Maxwell laughed heartily. He wiggled his brows at Bertrand suggestively. “In fact, she’s an expert at it.”

“Do _not_ let overconfidence be our downfall,” Bertrand said coldly, his gaze fierce as he met Brianna’s eyes. He wasn’t blinking, and it made her palms feel clammy.

A frown pulled at her lips. Why was Bertrand behaving like this? She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. “Why are you being so pushy?”

Bertrand let out an exasperated sigh, but he softened slightly. His tone was still pointed as he spoke, but his eyes were warmer now. “Because the glory of House Beaumont, a lineage dating back hundreds of years, is at risk. And I…” Bertrand balled his fists. “I _will not_ be the one who fails our legacy! _This is all I have left!_”

Silence settled in the boutique, crackling uncomfortably. Bertrand was breathing heavy. She looked away, too uncomfortable with the raw emotion in his eyes. Finally Maxwell stepped forward, holding out a hand to his brother and rubbing Bertrand’s shoulder.

“Bertrand…”

Brianna looked up, trying to find the right words. “Uh…” She looked at Maxwell, but he looked just as lost as she did. “Bertrand, does this have anything to do with Savannah? I’ve been so distracted by finding Tariq and everything that I didn’t even ask how your visit with her went.”

“There’s nothing to say,” Bertrand replied quickly, his features crumbling into sadness. “That chapter has long since closed.”

Maxwell’s brows knitted together in blatant confusion. “But you still talk to her…”

“Talk is too strong a word,” Bertrand admitted. “We occasionally exchange messages to make sure she’s receiving adequate support from House Beaumont. Those moments are small.” He stopped and cleared his throat. “Infinitesimal really. But they are the treasures of my day.”

Brianna looked at him, studying his features. He was so wrinkled in anger and tension but seeing him look so… sad… it was jarring. “Bertrand, you are doing a good thing.”

“I owe it to her. To both of them.”

“You still care for her,” Brianna said.

“She’s the mother of my son. Of course, I do.”

Brianna smiled warmly at him. Bertrand was an incredibly intelligent man, but he was acting so impossibly stupid. “You should be with her.”

“Remember the way you two used to get along?” Maxwell teased in a sing-song voice, nudging Bertrand.

“There’s nothing to rekindle, and that’s for the best.” Bertrand grew closed off again. “With such distractions out of the way, I can refocus my efforts on restoring House Beaumont, something we are incredibly close to accomplishing.”

“If you love her, then you should follow your heart,” Brianna said. Her smile was shaky. If only she could take her own advice. “It’ll make you happy.”

“There is no romance to be had while this house teeters on the brink of ruin.”

Brianna started to argue, but Bertrand held out a hand. “We will not discuss this further,” he finished. “Now, you have an appointment to keep.”

“Fine. This outfit is on you two,” she said, taking off the tag and handing it to them. She grinned before grabbing her clothes and heading up to her room.

* * *

Later that night, Brianna made her way through the streets of New York. She’d curled her hair and let it tumble around her in big, loose curls. Brianna had tucked part of it up, but now the breeze was ruffling it and threatening to pull the strands free. Although she’d been shaky with nerves as it grew closer to her date, she’d applied her makeup carefully. It accentuated all her best features; a slight smoky eye, barely plumped lips… she was ready for whatever would happen tonight.

Her legs were trembling as she neared the bar. Everything felt like it was now or nothing, but somehow she felt… weirdly soothed. Brianna was trying to embrace her fears rather than let them rule her… or, at least, that’s what she was telling herself.

Liam was waiting outside the bar, looking just as handsome as he had that morning. Whenever he wore his royal attire, his look was just that much sharper. It brought out the strength of his jaw, the depth of his blue eyes… just every part of him that looked so… regal. When he saw her, he smiled, and she felt her heart flutter. His face was alive, his eyes were shining, and she knew in that moment that this night would change their lives.

“Brianna.”

“Liam,” she greeted him with a huge smile. “I’m happy to see you.”

“And I have never been happier to see you.” He stepped closer, letting a hand rest on her waist. As he admired her outfit, his mouth opened, but he said nothing.

“Speechless?” she teased, running her finger down his nose and giving it a tap playfully.

Liam’s smile was dazed. As if in disbelief, he shook his head. “I… just… wow. New York City for all its beauty, pales in comparison to you.”

She let out a throaty chuckle. Before meeting Liam, she’d never heard someone talk the way he did. Poetic, but sincere. “Does that mean you like the dress?”

“The dress is lovely, but I’m referring to the woman wearing it.”

Brianna paused to look around, stepping away from Liam so she could admire the bar. She never thought she’d come back here, much less twice. Liam seemed to read her thoughts as he followed her gaze.

“I must admit, it’s strange to be back here.”

“You’re telling me,” Brianna said, chuckling ruefully.

Liam’s eyes twinkled as he looked at the bar’s sign. “I’ve often thought of that night in this bar… the confluence of our lives. It left me wondering… what did you think of me when we first me that night?”

“To be honest, I thought you were kind and down to earth. But… weirdly refined. Not many customers, _especially_ on their bachelor party, would take time out of their night to check on the server.” Brianna looked at him with a conspiratorial head tilt. “You were so damn polite. But you weren’t just any customer, were you?”

“No, I suppose I wasn’t.”

“I knew you were different from the very beginning.”

Liam’s held her hand, stroking her soft skin with his thumb. “Even then, I thought you were astonishing.”

“Even in my waitress outfit?”

“You were beautiful… though I think what you’re wearing now suits you far better,” he mumbled, giving her hand a squeeze. Liam turned to her, giving her a gentle tug to face him. “Brianna, it was so much more than that. There was something special about you. You radiated… _possibility_.”

“I… I think I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“I hope you do.” Liam’s smile was dreamy. “You make people see what could be… what _can_ be… if they just reach out and take it…”

“Do you ever think if we had just left it there…” Brianna let out a long breath. “If Maxwell had never invited me to compete for your hand on behalf of House Beaumont…” She looked at him, her expression unreadable. “If we had left it there, that first impression would be all I had of you.”

_Of Tariq. Of Maxwell. Of… Drake._

“But it isn’t. And we should keep going. There’s still so much I want to show you tonight.” Liam took her hand, and they started walking in a companionable silence. They were treading a familiar path, and once Liam called a car she knew where they were going.

It was the beach that she took him to on the night they first met. The bonfire was lit (by who, she wondered idly) and it made her feely nostalgic for that night. She took in a deep breath of air as she looked around, a faint smile playing on her lips. “Wow, being back here after all this time… it’s a little surreal.”

“This place was a hit, you know.” Liam gave her a private smile, like this place was an inside joke they had. It was, in a way. “The guys couldn’t stop talking about it afterward.”

“Yeah? Maybe I should go into the bachelor party planning business.”

“You would certainly give Drake and Maxwell a run for their money.” Liam chuckled, looking up to the cliff where they had shared their first private moment. “They planned an excellent event, but your suggestion was the perfect end to the evening.”

Brianna moved closer to him, her smile curling slowly. “If I’m remembering right, it wasn’t the end.”

“We didn’t know that at the time,” he admitted with a smirk. “Looking back on that night…” Liam trailed off. He gathered his thoughts for a moment, and then spoke again. “When I think about how much knowing you has changed me, I can’t help but imagine the man I would be if I had never met Drake or Maxwell.”

“Hmmm.” Brianna really didn’t want to talk about Drake right now, but what was she supposed to say? “Maxwell probably makes you more jovial, but I’m sure Drake’s influence balances that out.”

“Heh. Probably.”

“You know, when I think about it…” Brianna chuckled drily, as if the thought was too funny for words. “You, Drake, and Maxwell aren’t alike at all. How did you even gain such a circle of friends?

“Well… I’ve known Maxwell the longest. I’ll never forget his first entrance.”

“Go on…” she nudged him, and Liam chuckled. Together they settled in front of the bonfire and Liam began to speak.

“It was his first time at court, and earlier that day my brother had done something to upset me.”

“Awww, what did he do?”

“I honestly don’t remember, but I know I was trying to put on a brave face all day.” Liam smiled at the memory, lost in his thoughts for a moment. “Maxwell, who had never even spoken to me before, saw right through it and made it his mission to cheer me up. Through some combination of compliments, distractions, and persistence, he succeeded.”

Brianna watched Liam reminisce. “That sounds so perfectly Maxwell. At a certain point, it’s just impossible to be unhappy around him.”

“That’s a desirable trait in a friend.”

“I guess it’s part of what makes him a good one.”

Liam nodded thoughtfully. “What I will always remember about is that Maxwell just… ran up to me like I was anyone. Like we were old friends, and I wasn’t a prince. He has never treated me differently because of my title.”

“That sounds like it’s been really special for you,” she said in hushed tones.

“Absolutely.”

She couldn’t help it. “What about Drake?”

“He was introduced to me when his father joined the King’s Guard.”

“And you hit it off right away?”

“Oh, not at all.” Liam let out a hearty laugh. “When he first came, he was grumpy, cold, and distant.”

“I feel like you’re just describing Drake now.”

“He’s improved significantly, if you can imagine that.”

Brianna gave him a skeptical look, and he chuckled. “No, we became friends when a member of the guard caught him playing with one of their tasers.”

“Oh no,” she gasped, covering her face in second-hand embarrassment.

Liam nodded seriously. “He would have been in… serious trouble. But I said that I had stolen it and given it to him so he wouldn’t get in trouble. There was only so much punishment a guard could prescribe to a prince.”

“That was kind of you.”

“It was an easy decision. As a result, Drake didn’t get in any trouble, and he’s been my most loyal friend since.”

_Loyal. I hope you always see him that way…_

“Wow,” she managed. “It must have been tough before he had you.”

“If I offered him any help in those early days, it’s since been repaid many times over.” Liam took in a shaking breath. “There are times when… when I don’t know what I would have done without him.”

“He’s a good friend,” she said thickly. No matter what happened, she’d have to tell him about Drake. Or Drake would have to tell him. Liam deserved to know. She felt sick at the thought, but she hoped their friendship would survive her. It had to.

“The best,” Liam agreed, shaking her from her worried spiral of negative thoughts.

Brianna pushed her worry aside. “So, now you’ve told me how you met Maxwell and Drake. How did you meet Hana?”

“The final member of the Brianna Gang?” he said playfully, shooting her a smile. “As she only came to Cordonia for this year’s social season, I met her shortly before I met you.”

“And? What did you think?”

“Even then, I could tell we were kindred spirits,” he said fondly.

Brianna held her hands to the flames, warming herself. “What do you mean?”

“We have a lot in common. We were both bred for a certain life… both bound by familial expectations…”

“Did you think you might pick her?” she asked curiously. “The first time you met, I mean.”

  
Liam considered her question for a beat. “She would have been an excellent match, and she’s brilliant at a great many things, but… hiding her feelings isn’t one of them. Her heart simply wasn’t in it. How could I choose that life for her?”

“For what it’s worth, I think you did the right thing by her.” Brianna leaned closer to Liam, revelling in this moment. Sharing these stories… it was sweet, and it made her feel so much closer to him. “I know she thinks the world of you, even if the feelings aren’t romantic.”

“That is my hope, to have done right by her.” Liam bowed his head for a moment. “Thank you for saying that, Brianna.”

In an uncharacteristically Liam move, he ran a hand through his hair. How frustrating that Liam’s hair, when coiffed, was perfect, but when he mussed it up, it somehow looked better.

“This has been even more of a trip down memory lane than I anticipated,” he confessed, sharing a smile with her.

“Thank you for indulging me,” she said. “I like hearing these stories about our friends.”

Liam stood, and offered her a hand. “It pleases me to hear that… but I do have more plans for this evening. Shall we move on to the next?”

She took his hand gratefully and looked out to the beach once more. The waves were lapping to shore quietly, and the moon was reflected in the luminescent water. With the crackling bonfire and the salty, earthy smell in the cool air, it was just as perfect tonight as it had been all those months ago.

“Yes, let’s.”

The car was waiting for them, and it wasn’t long before they were back in the city. Liam had them dropped off, and then they made their way past glowing streetlights to a familiar location.

The skyline was there, unchanged, and still stunning. It glittered against the night sky as always. Some things didn’t change. “I never get tired of this view,” Brianna said, looking out over the water.

Liam gazed at her. “Neither do I.”

She let out a teasing groan and bumped her hip against his. Liam chuckled, but then his tone turned serious.

“Brianna… the night we met, I thought I knew precisely where my life would take me. Even before my brother abdicated, my life was on rails. I had accepted that I would always have limited choices.” Liam looked out at the view for a moment, his expression thoughtful.

“That didn’t change after your brother left?” she asked softly.

“When I knew I would become king… I felt even more ardently that I had to listen to my advisors, to walk in the footprints my predecessors had laid for me.” Liam’s shoulders slumped a little, as if the pressure weighed on him. “I didn’t realize that being a good leader meant taking the reins for myself. Not until I met you. I had no idea how drastically things would change when I walked into that bar… and into your life.”

Brianna gave him a slow smile. “You know, me neither. I thought I knew what was ahead of me too. Not precisely, but I had an idea. Work, friends, a family someday… how could I have possibly predicted all this?” She motioned to the city. “Honestly, Liam, before I met you… before I met everyone, before Maxwell invited me to Cordonia… I was bored.”

“You, bored?”

“Yes!” she insisted. “I got my degree, I couldn’t get a better job, I was just out of a bad relationship… I’d look out my apartment window and wonder what else was out there. And then you came along and showed me. I’ve been presented as a lady at a royal court, learned to waltz, sailed a boat, traveled to Italy, Paris, and Shangai…”

Brianna gave Liam a dazzling smile. “There may have been some bumps in the road, but it’s always been exciting. What I’m trying to say is… you’ve changed my life too. More than I could ever have thought possible.”

“All good, I hope?” Liam was teasing, but she could hear the tinge of worry in his voice.

She leaned into him. “Good in all the ways that count.”

“We have one more stop to make tonight…”

Liam took her hand and guided her to where a small foot ferry waited. Brianna let out a slow breath, looking to him. His eyes met hers, and it looked like he might have had tears in his eyes… she did too. Her heart was pounding. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. Was she ready?

There was a captain and once crew member on the ferry, and they waved the couple on eagerly. “After you, my lady,” Liam said, a whisper in her ear.

“You know… for a guy who doesn’t like boats, you sure have a lot of them.”

“So you keep telling me,” he murmured back as he helped her get settled. “I may be coming around.”

As the boat glided through the water, Brianna had no doubts about where they were going. The Statue of Liberty was up ahead, and she felt her body flush with excitement and anticipation.

“I knew it!”

Liam chuckled. “Not much gets by you, Lady Brianna.”

They shared the ride in a comfortable silence. Brianna suspected neither of them knew what to say in this precise moment. She was completely okay with that, but it did add to her nerves. The boat docked at the base a few minutes later. Together they disembarked. For a short while, they strolled around the statue, enjoying the view. Brianna stopped at the base, looking up at the statue, and smiled softly.

“She really is something, isn’t she?”

“She is.”

Shoulder to shoulder, they admired the view. It was a dramatic contrast between the sculpted beauty and the inky dark of the sky. Brianna felt awestruck as she looked up, drinking every detail.

A light breeze caressed her face as it whispered through the branches of a nearby tree. She shivered, and Liam turned to her. His face was serious—not strict, there was warmth there, but serious. Brianna’s heart started thumping, and her limbs felt weak.

“Brianna, do you remember the coronation?”

“How could I forget?” she asked, slightly breathless.

“I was going to propose to you that night, in front of the entire court.” Liam’s eyes shone with sadness. “Not doing so will remain the deepest regret of my life.”

A gust of wind rustled her hair, and Liam reached out to brush a strand out of her eyes. Subconsciously, she leaned into his touch. Her cheek brushed against his fingers, and she noticed the beginning of a smile on his lips.

“Still, perhaps it’s destiny that it happened this way. That you broke free of the conspiracy against you just as we returned to New York…” Liam’s gaze moved to the Statue of Liberty, but then his eyes were back on hers. It was like he didn’t want to miss a single moment. “…As we come full circle.”

Brianna couldn’t breathe. Her chest felt tight, her lips were tugging into a smile, and her limbs felt frozen. Liam turned back to the statue and gave his leg a few pats. She watched him curiously, but he was staring steadfastly at a corner of the base. There was only darkness, but she narrowed her eyes…

“Here, Winston!” Liam called.

Brianna clapped her hands over her mouth in complete surprise, her eyes wide as Winston emerged from behind the corner and began trotting toward them. He let out a little bark as he waddled over.

“I hope you don’t mind my borrowing him tonight,” Liam said.

As Winston approached, Brianna could see something swinging from his collar… something had been tied there. If there was any doubt to what was about to happen, it was erased. Still, part of her couldn’t believe it. She was nearly dizzy with emotion as she pointed to Winston, her eyes moving to Liam’s.

“What is that?”

“You will see in a moment.” Liam knelt down, calling Winston closer. He untied the object from Winston’s collar and gave him a pat on the head for a job well done.

Then Liam turned to her. The look on his face was enough to make her knees weak. The unabashed love and adoration that was etched into his every feature was almost too much. Tears sprang to her eyes instantly as she watched him, his words seeming to be slow motion.

“Brianna, you’ve opened my eyes… it has been a true honour to witness your strength in the face of every challenge you have overcome. It’s a strength which lends me courage. I know that I will be a better man for having you by my side.”

Liam took in a steadying breath. “All I want in this world is to dedicate my life to being the best man and king that I can be… for you.”

He sank to one knee, his eyes locked on hers. That gaze held such intensity; there was a vulnerability there, but also a fierce desire. Liam reached out and grabbed her hand, his face cracking into the most gorgeous smile she’d ever seen. Brianna tried to take in a deep breath, but her lungs seemed to be quivering, and it came in all shaky.

“Lady Brianna Richardson, queen of my heart, I have yearned to say these four words for a very, very long time…”

“Oh, Liam…”

The moment was better than she had ever dreamed. Liam was radiant with happiness, with love. Her heart ached for the romance in the moment. The moon seemed to bathe everything in a loving light, as if the pale glow was a gentle caress on the two lovers.

With deft movements, and an unshakable smile, Liam pulled out the ring box. “Will you marry me?”

* * *

* * *

Drake paced in his hotel room. The carpet should have been threadbare by now with how many times he’d looped around the couch, as if the movement of his feet would somehow connect with his sluggish brain. There was a glass of whisky on the table, an open book on the floor, and the room felt… heavy. Stifling.

There were so many things he wanted to say, wanted to do, but it was too late. Her room was empty, and so was Liam’s. Drake had run into Maxwell, who had delightfully informed him that Brianna and Liam were on an important date. Fuck, even picturing that moment hurt. He clenched a fist, letting his frustration seethe. He’d never felt this way before, and there was no one he could even talk to. Drake wanted to yell, to hit something, to do _something_.

_Isn’t this what you wanted? _

With a rough sigh, he rubbed his face and let his hands drag through his hair roughly. His best friend and… her. It was what he wanted. Being with her was never a part of his plan. It was what he wanted. Except… it wasn’t, not any more.

How many times had he listened to Liam talk about the love of his life and wanted to be happy for him?

How many times had his heart ached, looking from his best friend to her and wanted to stop that _god-awful_ feeling in his stomach?

How many times had he watched them together, teeth gritted in envy, wanting to forget her?

How many times had he kissed her, revelling in the pleasure, cursing himself the moment that they parted?

How many times had he coveted her and stolen her time and endured the oily guilt that slicked over him once she was gone?

How many nights had he laid awake, unable to sleep knowing she was close and wanting her, oh how he _wanted_ her, and hating himself for it?

_This is what you wanted_.

It was. He needed them to be together. Every single time he looked at her, it hurt him too much. He was the thrill in a stuffy world, the comfort of back home in a foreign place. Liam was his best friend. Liam was a king. She deserved better.

Why was it so fucking _hard_ then?

Drake had spent his whole life putting Liam first, but now in the moment it mattered, he was struggling. He knew in his heart it was because he’d had Brianna—well, a piece of her—and even a fleeting moment had shown him what he thought was impossible. He never thought he’d meet someone like her. It was like… he hadn’t known he was lonely until he met her; he didn’t know that someone like her even existed.

Finally, he scratched out a note and slipped it under her door. At the very least, he needed to see her. He’d promised her that. Drake couldn’t bear to be in his room any longer, so after he left Brianna’s door, he let feet wander the streets of New York to kill time. He hated how every step reminded him of her. No, that wasn’t right. He hated how that thought made him feel.

Drake looked to the sky, his hands in his pockets. One way or another, it’d all be over tonight. Even as his head shouted

_thisiswhatyouwanted thisiswhatyouwanted thisiswhatyouwanted thisiswhatyouwanted thisiswhatyouwanted thisiswhatyouwanted thisiswhatyouwanted thisiswhatyouwanted thisiswhatyouwanted_

his heart ached. With every blink he saw her stunning blue eyes, so deep as they looked up at him; he could smell her warm cinnamon lemon smell in the city streets; he could feel the smooth, forbidden cream of her skin under his rough touch.

Love did the strangest things.

Love. He’d fallen in love with her a dozen different times. She’d caught him by surprise when she held her own against Tariq back in New York, the first time they’d met. He could still remember her words on the flight over… when she said Drake was more her type than Liam. From there, it was history for him. He loved the way she inspired everyone and was endlessly determined. He loved the way she raced down the slopes of Lythikos with him, carefree and pink-cheeked. He loved the way she faced adversary with positivity and fierceness. He loved the way she challenged him. But more than that, it was _everything _about her that he loved… and how he could ever explain that to someone, much less himself?

It was the way she exhaled sharply, but didn’t flounder, when he pushed her in the Lythikos snow and they stared up at the night sky and she didn’t force him to say anything and his chest felt tight, like he might cry. From the beginning, she’d trusted him, almost implicitly. He’d called her a baby deer once, and she’d laughed it off. It took time, but he’d seen she was right. She may have an innocence about her, but she wasn’t blindly naïve… she _chose_ to trust him. And he did the same.

It was the weight her eyes held as she met his, clinking her glass of whiskey and huskily dedicating the drink to the moments in between. He knew she understood the gravity of those words in his world, and she was agreeing to notice and appreciate those moments. She never judged him, never mocked him, never saw less of him. Not only did she come from the same background, but she respected it and saw the value in what he was saying. Brianna wasn’t swept up in the regal fanciness of Cordonia, she stayed grounded.

It was the way she insisted they celebrate his birthday, and then her coaxing him to dance together outside, by themselves… and made him feel special. Wanted. Desired, even. She had stared into his eyes endlessly, and his heart pounded so loudly he swore she’d hear. Then she told him she never noticed how green his eyes were, and he could have laughed or cried because he’d been seeing shades of her Brianna blue eyes since they met in everything he saw.

It was the way she brought him closer to Maxwell and Hana, even Liam. Her presence was effervescent, and he was always drawn to it. Even Olivia, who he still disliked, was brought into the group by the sheer existence of Brianna. She was an unstoppable force, and he was always in awe of her.

It was the way her eyes filled with emotion when she dabbed at his bruised ribs when he protected her from Tariq. Her voice dropped and her eyes darkened when she promised him it would have all been different if this was anywhere else, at any other time. That was the first time he’d let himself believe the fantasy. He’d been toeing the line (well, crossing it and scurrying back), picking out songs for her layered in meaning, letting his gaze linger, staring up at the ceiling every night and dreaming of holding her. That night in Applewood Manor was the first time he let himself believe there could be something there.

It was the way she set her shoulders and eyed him seriously when she told him that she wanted him. Her skin so soft under his touch, her lips so hot as they moved against him, the throaty moan she let out against his mouth. There was nothing like it, he never felt arousal like this before. He’d dreamed this a thousand times, a thousand ways, but nothing could come close to the reality. God, the feeling of passion that overcame him then, and every minute from then, had been indescribable. This is what they wrote the songs about. He _got_ it. She molded herself to him at every touch. She always wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Feeling like this… he didn’t think he would ever get tired of it. It was like being drunk.

It was the way she fearlessly stripped down and ran around the ballroom, at the same ball. She straddled the line of royalty and commoner in a way he admired (though he’d never admit that) and she was never afraid. In fact, she seemed to look at her hesitations and crash into them headfirst.

It was even in the way she looked up at him at the Homecoming Ball, ready to say goodbye forever, her eyes swimming with emotion. He didn’t think he could ever love her more than he did in that moment. The way she said ‘it’s you’ and was ready to give everything up for him. It broke his heart, but he could never do that to Liam.

It was the way she looked to him immediately after the fake news of Tariq broke. His heart swelled and ached at that moment. Dozens of emotions rushed over him. Anger, surprise, resentment, annoyance, fury, sympathy… and he couldn’t protect her. That was the worst of it all. The woman he loved was suffering, and there was nothing he could do.

It was the in the way she returned to court, her head held high and her face determined. She worked harder than ever to prove every single person in court wrong, and he couldn’t ever imagine doing that. He was so resigned to blame everyone, and here she was, resilient as ever. And seeing her for the first tie when she was back… he thought he might cry from relief, from happiness, from the weight of everything.

It was the way her face flashed in jealousy when she saw Kiara flirting with Drake. She was only human, after all, even if he didn’t believe that Kiara had anything other than a rudimentary interest in him. But… she cared for him. She wanted him, even though he didn’t quite believe it at times.

It was the way she kept the Beaumont’s financial status a secret. She was fiercely loyal, to the point that she had convinced herself she _had_ to be with Liam to pay the Beaumonts back. Drake knew the feeling, and he felt an intense kindred respect for her every time she demonstrated her loyalty.

It was the cat and mouse dance they played, flirting relentlessly. At barn raisings, at spas, across crowded rooms… it was an endless dance of temptation. She found his eyes at every event. There was never a time she didn’t make him feel special, and although it had taken time for him to get used to it… it was always a welcome experience. She loved making him groan in playful frustration.

It was the way she got him to open up about everything, quietly coaxing it out of him and earning his trust. From snowy nights in Lythikos, wine cellars, spaghetti dinners, benches under the moon, in bars, in tents, over pool tables… she’d never shied away from his confessions. She’d listened to him endlessly, with nothing but empathy and an open heart and an open mind. Brianna had been there when Drake needed to vent in Lythikos. Brianna had been there when he found Savannah. Brianna had been there to talk him down from hurting Bertrand. Brianna had been there to shop for Liam’s bachelor present. Brianna had always been there for him.

It was _her_.

But, he reminded herself, she’d once said goodbye to him because she knew she had to. Was that love? It felt like it.

Love was complicated. He hoped she’d understand. God, he hoped he’d understand, one day.

* * *

* * *

Brianna’s mouth opened to say yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!

She imagined crying, slipping the ring on, crashing against Liam in a wave of passion. The diamonds from the ring glowed in the moonlight, hypnotizing her. How _badly_ she wanted to say yes.

_This was it. This was what you wanted. This was a solution to the Beaumont’s troubles. This was repayment for everything they had ever done. This was what she’d been fighting for the whole time. This was an everlasting love._

But she couldn’t. Because it wasn’t all those things.

Brianna wished that she had seen it with such clarity sooner. Everything had been murky up until this point. It had been clear all along, really, she just hadn’t been willing to admit it.

It was never about not wanting Liam, or not wanting him enough. She loved Liam … but she wasn’t _in_ love with him. She loved his passion, his regal presence, his kindness, she loved how he made her feel. But she didn’t feel the way he did. To him, she was the only woman he could ever see. Brianna was everything to him, and he’d do anything for her. Only now, faced with the choice, hearing the way he spoke about her… only now did she realize she felt the exact same way. For someone else.

If she had never met Drake, she’d think that was the fairy-tale romance she wanted. She’d never know that there was something more.

“Oh, Liam…” Brianna faltered, unsure of what to say. “Oh god… I can’t marry you.” A tear slid down her cheek. “I’m so sorry Liam, I’m in love with someone else. I wish…”

The shock, the pain, the confusion… it all ran across Liam’s face. He looked stunned, and that magnified her own guilt. Slowly, he stood, shaking his head. “What?” Liam took a reflexive step back, rifting the space between them.

“I came here for you… and Liam, I love you so much. You’re one of my closest friends. I love you. I love you so much, you’re so good…” Brianna rambled, her thoughts skittering like they were trying to get footing on ice. Tears were filling her eyes, but she knew she had to say it. “I wish I could have… but… I found someone else along the way.”

“I knew… but…” he shook his head. “I didn’t realize it was… that serious with the other person…” Liam looked down.

The silence was stifling. She bristled, as if she could sense his next question.

“Who is it?”

“Drake.”

“Drake?” Liam looked up at her, his face unreadable. The distance between them felt gaping, and she so badly wanted to touch his cheek, to pull him close… but she didn’t get that privilege any more. Instead she was here, slicing gashes through his heart and watching him stumble. She knew it was the right decision, even at this tender moment. Even as she had to watch him look at her like he didn’t recognize her. God, that hurt.

“I know it’s probably a lot to take in… he’s your best friend,” she said weakly.

Liam drew a cavernous breath. His shoulders fell even lower, and her heart ached for him so terribly in that moment. As Liam spoke, the wind picked up, and it made his words sound distant, almost foreign.

“Exactly… he’s my best friend.”

“I’m so sorry Liam. I don’t even know if I should be the one to tell you this, but…” Brianna slowed herself, and took a breath. “I don’t want to lie to you.”

“I can’t…” Brianna broke off her gaze, unable to meet his eyes. “I can’t explain it. It’s just…”

He tried to muster up something of a smile, but it looked more like a grimace. “I… I won’t lie and say that this is easy for me to hear, but…”

With an unexpected grace, he stood straighter as he looked into her eyes tenderly. “How can I be anything but happy for him? And for you.” His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed roughly. Again, he tried to smile, but he gave in to a hollow imitation.

“That’s really how you feel?” she asked him, her face concerned. “It’s okay… to not be okay with this. I’m hurting too, Liam.”

Liam sighed, looking to the statue. His eyes were glassy. There was a long moment of silence. “It’s… part of how I feel. But it’s the only part that matters right now. You were honest with me from the beginning, when we set out to clear your name. There was someone else. I…”

The words were lost to the wind. She didn’t think he had anything else to say, but Liam was speaking again. “How can I be unhappy about my best friend finding love?” He looked at her, and she tried to search his expression, but it was guarded now. Closed off. “And he’s fallen in love with a truly, astonishingly amazing woman.”

Brianna swiped a tear away from her eye. “Liam… thank you for understanding. I want you to know… I’m here for you, always. I know this will change things between us, but I’m… I’m still your friend, I hope.”

“Of course.” He was quick to respond, and she felt her lips curve into a small smile. It felt normal, just for a minute. Brianna knew with time, he’d realize he wasn’t in love with her the way he thought he was, either. He loved the idea of her, he loved what she represented. He loved that he felt for her, when he thought he never could. He loved her. She loved him. But… it wasn’t enough for her.

And that was okay.

Maybe not right now, but it would be.

“And, Liam? I don’t… I don’t know what will happen between me and Drake, but… I owe it to myself to find out.”

“Does that mean you intend to stay in Cordonia?”

She couldn’t read his tone. “If I can. Cordonia is my home now…”

Liam met her eyes, his expression fierce. “Brianna, I’m not sure what the future holds… for either of us. But if you want yours to be in Cordonia, I promise it will be. There are a few unclaimed duchies in Cordonia….” He faltered here, taking in a deep breath. The wind seemed to amplify his words, tinging them with sadness.

“Had you accepted my proposal, one would have been bequeathed to you as part of becoming a royal. However… no matter what our relationship is, I firmly believe that your presence and influence at court is good for Cordonia. I can still make the arrangements.” Liam’s tone was business-like, his face neutral. It was like he had pushed aside the emotions for a moment to deal with the practicalities. He probably had done just that, she realized.

“You… you would do that for me?” she asked him weakly, meeting his eyes.

“For you, for Cordonia… and for myself. You may not return my affections, but I would never punish you for that. If this is what it takes to keep you in my life, consider it done.”

“You don’t have to do that to keep me in your life.” Brianna took a small step forward, cautiously. She didn’t want to crowd him, but she… well, she wasn’t sure how to act right now. “If you want me there, I’m there. And I hope you do. But… if you need a break, if you need me gone… you say the word.”

“Never, Brianna.” Liam’s face softened, running through visions of what could have been. “Never.”

“So… I’ll be a duchess?”

“You will,” he said, attempting a chuckle. It was hollow, but she appreciated the effort. “With a duchy of your own to show for it.”

“I’m suddenly really excited to return to Cordonia,” she teased, and he gave a half-hearted smile in response.

“We’ll make the announcement upon our return, at the Homecoming Ball.”

Brianna inhaled the cool night air, looking around. “Liam, I’m so selfish. I never asked… what happens to you? What will you do without a fiancée?”

“Actually, I’m not certain.” His voice was flat. “There’s no legal precedent for this. As far as the letter of the law is concerned, an engagement was only required to ascend the throne. As far as the court and council are concerned…” Liam’s face betrayed a flicker of worry. “Without a queen, the crown is not secure.”

“Where does that leave you?”

“As king, I have some authority to take my destiny into my own hands.”

“Does that mean you won’t get married?” she asked, almost in a rush. “Shit. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that…”

“It’s okay.” Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he thought for a long moment. “Not right away, I don’t think. But whether for love or for stability… I’ll still need to marry. I suppose this just gives me a bit more time.”

“Liam… for what it’s worth, I hope you find someone you really love.” Brianna smiled affectionately at him. “And who loves _you_ just as much. You deserve that happiness.”

His smile was genuine. Laced with sadness, yes, but it was a start. “Thank you, Brianna. It’s worth a lot.” Liam looked to the statue, then back to her. “I did have one final stop in mind for tonight’s adventure, if you’re interested. I arranged for a private excursion to the top of the Statue of Liberty.”

Liam looked to her. “I would still love for you to join me… I want to show you my gratitude to you for showing me that I _can_ choose my future for myself.”

From a nearby bench, Winston barked at something and the pair whipped around. Brianna felt guilty, but she had completely forgotten he was here in the emotion-filled proposal.

“Sorry, Winston, but you’ll have to wait on the boat. I don’t think your little legs can handle the climb,” Liam said, turning to the dog with a smile. “I know you’ll be on your best behaviour while you wait. Do you want to know how I know?”

Winston’s head tilted, and his ears perked in excitement.

“It’s because you, Winston, are a very good boy.”

The corgi wiggled, letting out a happy yelp.

“Indeed.” Liam gave Winston a few scratches on his rump before pointing him to the boat. Winston trotted off obediently, and the deckhand on the boat scooped up Winston and took him aboard. The tension between Liam and Brianna was practically smothering her. The air between them was thick with emotions.

“So, Brianna. What do you say?”

“I don’t know, Liam.” She shifted uncomfortably. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel awkward.”

“Please,” he said, waving off her concern. “Things… will be awkward for a bit, that is inevitable. We might as well get used to it. Besides, I’d be remiss to not take you to the Statue of Liberty. Perhaps as a way to… say goodbye to our romantic relationship.”

Part of her thought it would be a bad idea, but part of her thought she might have owed him this much. Plus, she’d like to see the statue. She had to admit, it would be nice to start getting over the awkward phase, but she knew Liam has just been shocked by her news. Brianna was sad, of course, but primarily she felt… validated, in a way. She was truly following her heart, and it seemed like once she’d recognized her feelings, they slid into place. “If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure, Brianna. I had hoped you wouldn’t be able to pass the opportunity up, otherwise I would not have invited you.” A flicker of sadness passed over his features. “Of course, I had hoped the night would be ending differently, but regardless… I owe a lot to you. We will have to get used to being around each other regardless, since you’ll be a duchess in Cordonia.”

“That’s true.”

He led them to the statue’s entrance. When they got inside, they began the ascent. Several minutes of quiet stair climbing later, they emerged, breathless, onto the topmost observation deck.

For a minute, they were both stunned into silence.

“Wow.” Liam shook his head, in disbelief. “I have never seen New York like this before… it’s breathtaking.”

“Yeah, it really is.”

“Have you ever been to the top like this before?” he asked her, his eyes still on the view. The tension between them was undeniable, but they were both trying. It felt almost like they were on stage, each playing a part.

“Once or twice,” she shrugged.

“Just once or twice?”

“It’s more of a tourist thing,” she explained, “but every New Yorker has to go at least once.”

Liam fingers trailed on the cold observation window, his eyes drinking in the sight. “I think if I lived here, I would have to see this view more often than that.”

“I’m not sure I ever truly understood before…” he mused, “_that_ image is the reason people call this place the City of Dreams. America has always been a place that people come to achieve their dreams, and New York City, in particular. I had no idea how true that would be…” Liam trailed off, turning to look at her. She gave him a half-smile.

“It didn’t turn out exactly as I hoped, but I’m still glad for what coming to this city has brought me…” he smiled at her, a gentle smile. An offering. “One of the best friends I could hope to have. Maybe… maybe that’s part of what makes you so special.” His voice cracked and he looked down. “Perhaps you carry a piece of that New York hope with you wherever you go…”

“I do?” Brianna looked at him quizzically.

Liam nodded seriously. “You help people achieve their dreams. Helping… helping Drake find Savannah, helping Hana stand up to her father…” He took a small step towards her. “Helping me realize that breaking things off with Madeleine was the best thing, not just for me, but for everyone.”

“I think you’re giving me way too much credit,” she said with a giggle. “I mean… I’ll take it, but _I_ didn’t do those things. If anyone is amazing, it’s you. You, Drake, Hana…”

“How are you so humble in the face of everything you have accomplished?” Liam shook his head, his eyes on hers and his face was serious and mournful.

Something flickered between them. She was glad she came up here with him. Somehow… it sort of felt like things were sliding into a new normal. Naïve of her to think that would happen so quickly, sure, but it was still a nice Band-Aid over the situation.

“I guess it’s pretty easy for me to feel humbled by my friends.” Brianna looked out to the skyline again. Her heart ached. She felt like she’d really been through the ringer tonight, but there was something deep inside of her that was at peace. That she was where she was supposed to be. Hopefully, that she’d get where she was supposed to be. She only hoped Liam would feel that too.

“And you’re probably right about New York… I think it’s one of the most inspirational places in the country.” Brianna sighed in content, her eyes running over the buildings in the distance.

“I would go so far as to say the world.”

“This island, especially.”

  
“You know, I do have to express some disappointment,” he spoke with a shaking voice, clearly trying to change the topic. “I haven’t been getting quite as much miscellaneous trivia about New York as I was expecting.”

“Well, allow me to rectify that problem,” she chuckled. Their conversation was a bit awkward, but they were both trying. She couldn’t ask for more. “Did you know that the Statue of Liberty’s hit by about 600 lightning bolts each year? They say lightning never strikes twice in the same place, but she is proof to the contrary.”

“If the proof lies in being struck by lighting, I’m not certain that’s a good thing…”

“I think it is,” she smiled fondly. “She stands in defiance of chance, a testament that there is no such thing as the impossible. And when it comes to possibility, you have to take the good with the bad.”

“That’s… a perspective on Lady Liberty that I have never encountered before.”

“Liam… I know you’ve told me you never thought marrying for love was possible. I hope lightning strikes twice for you.” Brianna met his eyes with a sparkle, and he smiled in return.

“Me too.”

“So, what did you think of my take on her? Lady Liberty?”

“I think it makes her that much more inspirational.” Liam looked out to the water again, and she watched his face. He was a strong person. So strong. He took her news in stride. He had every reason to treat her like shit, to kick her out of the palace, to swear at her… but instead, he pushed it all aside. For her. For Drake. For Cordonia. It was admirable.

As if he sensed her eyes on him, he took a deep breath and turned to her. “Brianna… there is one more thing I wanted to say to you tonight. Regardless of whether or not we are together…”

“What is it?”

“You will always have a home in Cordonia, for as long as I am king.” His face hardened in resolve. “And I will _never_ let anyone threaten that… or you… ever again. I promise you.”

“Thank you, Liam. You are a good man.” Brianna pulled him into an embrace. It was an impulse, but they both needed it. She let him wrap her in his arms, squeezing her tight. Brianna sighed against his chest, settling against him for the last time.

She wanted to ask him if it was going to be okay with him and Drake, if things would be okay between her and Liam… but she couldn’t. It wasn’t the time for it.

They pulled apart. Liam was studying her intently, his expression somewhere between hope and heartache. His hand moved to cup her cheek, and she rested herself against his skin for just a moment. Brianna gave him a soft smile and slowly pulled away.

“Liam, this has been an… unforgettable night. But we should probably get back to the hotel.”

“You’re right. We both have a big day tomorrow, and we should get some rest.” Liam gave her a sad smile. “I’ll walk you to the boat… you should go home with Winston. I’d like to stay here for a bit longer. I’ll tell them to come back for me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he responded quickly. “I need some time.”

Brianna nodded and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. There was nothing else to say, so she followed him down to the boat, her heart hammering in her chest. As they skidded along the water, she looked back to see Liam standing by the statue, his figure fading into the distance.

* * *

Brianna walked into her hotel room, cradling Winston in her arms. It had been an impossibly exhausting night. And… what should she do now? It felt like finishing a really good book, somehow. She felt floaty, in a way, with a settling sadness in her chest. Despite that… she was excited. Overwhelmingly excited. Winston was wiggling in her arms, and she bent down to let him run to his food.

There was a note on the floor.

Her hand shook just a little as she picked it up. She knew before she opened it who it was from. The familiar scratchy, angular writing covered the note. Slowly, her fingers traced the letters.

_Richardson…_

_Meet me on the hotel balcony tonight. We need to talk._

_\- Drake_

Brianna’s heart was thrumming in her chest as she set the note down. Without hesitation she closed the hotel door behind her, making her way to the balcony.

* * *

The night air greeted her once again. The sky was a dark purple, inky against the bright stars that poked through the city haze. Brianna looked around, but the balcony was empty. She let out a shaking breath. What could Drake want to talk about? What if he didn’t want her anymore?

That thought iced her veins. If he didn’t want her… she’d be devastated. Brianna leaned against the railing, letting her thoughts run wild as she looked out to the city. One day could change everything. Her heart ached for Liam, but she knew she’d done the right thing. Now, though, if she’d misread Drake’s intentions… or if he’d changed his mind…

She was so lost in her head that she almost didn’t hear the footsteps from behind her. Brianna turned, her knees quivering at the sight of him.

Drake was… so quintessentially Drake. His tanned skin seemed illuminated in the evening light. He was in faded dark jeans and a white t-shirt, and she wanted to press herself against him. He looked tired, somehow, but also very intense.

Instead, she stood, frozen. He gave her one of her favourite crooked smiles. “Hey Richardson.” Tentatively he stepped forward. His eyes were locked on hers, and she shivered. His dark eyes were searing. “We need to talk… about us.”

Finally. One way or the other, now she’d know.

Her breath seemed to leave her lungs.

_Us._

* * *

* * *


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Richardson’s Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Brianna deals with everything that happened in the Big Apple, the gang returns to Cordonia, and (almost) everyone gets drunk.
> 
> **NSFW: Language, Sexual Content**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi there. I know it's been a while, and I am truly sorry for that. We all know 2020 has been a really tough year, so first and foremost I hope you are staying healthy and safe. I never intended to leave the last chapter on a cliffhanger for so long, and for those of you that have commented, left kudos, and supported this fic, I appreciate you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> I 100% plan on finishing this book. TRR will always have a soft spot in my heart. I'm going to do my best to get the last two chapters completed in a reasonable time frame so those of you that are still following will at least have some closure, I hope! I do think I'll continue onwards, too, but the release date for the next book is super tentative as I need to focus on finishing this one first!
> 
> Sorry for rambling. Please read on, and I hope you enjoy. Again, I love and appreciate every single one of you, especially for keeping an interest in this fic. <3

* * *

* * *

Being back on the royal train was oddly comforting. Everyone was gathered around the breakfast table. Brianna’s Gang, as Liam had lovingly referred to them. Things still weren’t back to normal between her and Liam, but she didn’t know if they’d ever be normal again. Maybe this was the new normal.

Things were tense, truthfully. Although Liam had put on a brave face, she knew him well enough to see the pain in his eyes when they caught hers. The fact his best friend had been hiding a relationship from him stung too, so she knew he was still reeling from both blows. Although her heart ached for him, Brianna was still confident she made the right choice in rejecting him. It hadn’t been an easy decision, but then again, they rarely are. She remembered the way he’d looked at her, the way his face grew guarded again, the way he tried to push past it all…

She gave him a weak smile as he looked her way. It was uncanny, almost like he could read her thoughts. With a terse nod, he focused on Hana instead.

Fuck. That was the only word she could think of. Even though she had apologized to him, she still had this underlying unease. It didn’t help that Liam had taken to ignoring her in private and being overly refined in public. Although it was hard to handle, she had to give him space and respect his process. If there was something else she could do… With a shake of her head, she dismissed the thought. Now wasn’t the time to reminisce. Besides, there was too much joy in Brianna’s heart for her to dwell on the sadness of the past. They were going _home_. If nothing else went right in her life, she’d at least be back in Cordonia. Being in New York and visiting her old life had been an amazing experience, but there was something special about Cordonia and how it held her heart. It was home now, and they were hurtling toward it.

“I’m glad we’re finally going back to Cordonia,” Brianna said, bringing her coffee mug up to her mouth. “New York was fun, but it’ll be nice to stop sleeping in hotels.”

“Not to mention on trains,” Olivia added, plunging a fork into her grapefruit aggressively.

The citrus misted in the air, and Maxwell sniffed at the air with a dopey smile. “Yeah, it’s too bad we couldn’t fly straight home.”

“You said there was some kind of security issue with the last leg of our flight, Liam?” Drake’s voice was a rumble in his chest, and just hearing it made Brianna’s heart beat faster. Her eyes darted up to his face quickly, then her cheeks reddened and she looked away.

“Probably nothing to worry about, but when they Royal Guard voices concerns, I find it best to listen to them.” Liam shot them all a reassuring smile, his eyes lingering on Brianna’s for a beat too long. “Taking the train was mostly a precaution. I promise we’ll all be home in Cordonia soon enough.”

While everyone else started digging into their food, Brianna met Drake’s eyes across the table. For one moment, everything felt like it had slowed to a stop. She couldn’t help but think back to their last night in New York…

* * *

The balcony grew deadly silent.

There was something so fiercely vulnerable, so passionate in Drake’s face. His eyes were locked on hers, and she was trying to breath. “We need to talk… about us.”

Brianna’s heart was pounding in her chest, almost to the beat of his words.

_Us. Us. Us. Us. Us. Us? Us? Us? Us? Us?_

“Yeah, we do.” Brianna took in a deep breath. She didn’t even know where to start, and he was watching her with that damned _look_ and the words just tumbled out. “Drake… Liam proposed to me tonight.”

Drake’s face crumbled for just a moment before his jaw twitched. His dark eyes grew cold. “Oh. I’m happy for—"

“I said no.”

The words were breathy and quick, like she needed to get them out into the world. His face twisted in surprise. There was a long pause as he tried to understand what she’d said. His face rearranged into different emotions, reflecting his feelings. Surprise. Confusion. Interest. Sadness? Was there… regret?

“Drake… I might have come here for Liam, but I want to be with you.” Her eyes swam with tears. “It’s always been you.”

The words felt right as they slid off her tongue, and she could feel herself smiling helplessly at him. There was hope in Drake’s features, mixed with disbelief. Before long, he looked away, shaking his head. “What kind of future would that be, Richardson?”

The sadness that saturated his words broke her heart. “Liam is a _king_. I can’t offer you half of what he can.” His shoulders slumped, dejected.

It was like every time he slipped into the idea of ‘us’, he was always pulling back. She wanted him to know how she felt, how strongly her heart ached for him.

“I didn’t come here looking for a kingdom, Drake.” Brianna stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand. It was hot against her chilled skin. “I want to you be with _you_. God, Drake, you know it. In your heart, you know it’s always been you.”

Brianna squeezed his hand, her eyes shining as they met his. “I was willing to give it all up for you, at the Coronation Ball. Then, when I thought I had to leave and go to New York… Drake, I told you. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t focus, nothing had taste, nothing _mattered_. I wanted you. I’ve always wanted you. And… I think you invited me out here tonight because you want that too.”

Drake stared at her in silence for a long moment. The air between them was heavy as she watched him closely. It felt like she knew every inch of his face, every infinitesimal twitch of his muscles. Now she was watching the doubt fade from his face, resolve taking its place.

“I do.” Drake’s voice was calm, but firm. His eyes sparked with passion. “I have for a long time, Richardson.” He paused, drinking her in. “A long time.”

His exhale was the ghost of an exhilarated, exhausted chuckle. “I guess I’ve been afraid of what that would mean. For you, for Liam… and for me.” Drake shook his head slightly. “But if you…”

“Drake.” She cut him off gently, letting herself take a slight step closer to him. Brianna looked up at his handsome face through her lashes, a smile curling her lips. “I’m sure about this.” 

And she was. And she knew he was, in his heart.

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. Drake’s fingers were shaking slightly as he moved, and her eyes followed his every motion. When she looked back at him his eyes were still on her face, never straying. They moved closer together.

Drake’s breath was a tickle on her skin as he spoke. “Is this the part where you tell me to stop talking and kiss you?” Another step closer. Their bodies were fully touching now, and she was sure that Drake could hear her heart pounding. “Because I really want to kiss you.”

“Well… so do I,” she said, a slight smile playing on her lips. “But aren’t you worried someone will see us?”

Liam’s news hadn’t hit the media or the court yet, so if they were seen it still had the potential for a scandal. Drake looked over to where a rooftop party was happening at a nearby building, then back to her. There was a confidence in his smirk, a flame in his eyes, that made her shiver.

“Let ‘em look. I’m tired of being careful.”

He pulled her toward him, his lips catching hers in a searing kiss. Brianna’s mouth opened and a little noise came from her; she could feel his smile in response as their lips moved against each other. Drake’s arms wrapped around her waist comfortingly. Her arms moved up his chest and looped around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. His chest rumbled as she deepened their kiss, their tongues meeting hotly. _Fuck_, she never wanted this to end. This was perfect.

Finally, he pulled away, taking a deep breath. Her lips felt swollen from his touch. Drake had the most adorable look on his face, like a gentle astonished joy. “I don’t know what the hell I did to deserve you, Richardson. But I’ll never stop trying to be worthy of it.”

“Stop,” she pushed against his chest softly. “You need to stop. You didn’t do anything to _deserve _me. If you could see yourself the way I do… or if you could know the way I feel about you…” With a shake of her head, she broke off. “Drake, you’re more than enough. You’ve always been more than enough.”

“Hell, Richardson,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. She could see the blush of his cheeks. Brianna chuckled, pulling him in for another kiss. She felt lightheaded with excitement, and every touch of his lips made her want to sigh and collapse in a puddle of joy.

“So… you won’t resent me for being a duchess, then?”

“I’d never re—” Drake shook his head sharply. “Wait, a _what_?”

“It’s been an eventful night,” she explained with a giggle. “I’ll fill you in.” Brianna slipped her hand in his, guiding him to one of the seating areas on the balcony. They snuggled up, and with his hand rubbing her back, she cleared her throat.

“So, I guess… Liam was going to give me a duchy, as part of the proposal. But when I said no, he insisted I take it anyway and stay in Cordonia as long as I want.”

Drake nodded slowly. “Huh. Well…”

“I’m sorry, I know it’s a weird thing to talk about.”

“It’s okay.” He shrugged. “It’s a weird situation. I should… go talk to him.”

Brianna didn’t want him to go, but she understood. “Yeah, okay. Before you go… is there anything… I don’t know. Anything you want to know?”

She winced at her words, wishing there was a more delicate way to ask what she was trying to get at, but he considered her words carefully.

“I dunno, Richardson.” He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. “I don’t think so. Unless you want to tell me anything?”

“Just that… Drake, I’m sorry.”

  
“Why?”

Brianna rubbed her forehead anxiously. “If I destroyed something between you and Liam… I just feel terrible. And I know this is hard, and it’s shitty and—”

“Hey.” His hand was on her chin, nudging her up to look at him. “Hey. Now you stop that. If you could understand the way _I_ feel about _you_,” he said, parroting her words and earning a small smile from her, “you’d get it. It’s not your fault, Richardson.”

“But I—”

“No.” Drake kissed her once, pulling back and smiling. “Stop. I promise it’ll be okay.”

They got distracted again, and only once the night was almost over did Brianna let out a huge yawn. Her lips were numb and buzzing from Drake’s constant kisses, and her skin was cold from the night air. On top of everything, she was emotionally exhausted. Drake walked her back to her room, her small hand tucked inside his, and gave her one last, lingering kiss at the threshold of her door.

“Mmmm. I can’t believe I get to kiss you any time I want now,” she said thickly, her fingers lingering on his chest.

Drake nodded. “It’ll take some getting used to.” His face was pensive, and she nudged him gently. “I’m going to try and talk to Liam before we leave tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry again that I had to tell him, but—”

“Don’t apologize.” Drake’s lips were on her forehead, pressing against her skin gently. “We’ll be okay.”

“I know we will be. Goodnight, Drake.”

“Night Richardson.”

* * *

Brianna blinked at the memory, slowly coming back to the train. That night had been one of the best of her life, and it was hard not to blurt everything out at the breakfast table. Drake did let her know that he and Liam had a long talk late last night, and things were looking okay for them. Apparently, Liam was understandably hurt but he truly was happy for his friend and was trying to put that above all else but he needed some time. It was more than either of them could ask for, and Brianna felt hopeful that everything would go back to some sort of normal soon. She had a suspicion that there was a bit more to their conversation that Drake might have been shielding her from, but she did the same thing so she wasn’t going to pry.

She sipped at her coffee and noticed that although Olivia had decimated her grapefruit, she hadn’t actually eaten any of it. Finally, Olivia let her fork hit the plate with an alarming clatter. Everyone turned to look at her, and she huffed loudly. “If no one else is going to ask about the elephant in the room, then I will.”

Olivia turned to Brianna and narrowed her eyes. “Your reputation has been restored, and with Madeleine out of the picture… I assume Liam asked you to marry him.”

“Olivia, I—” Liam started, but Olivia steamrolled ahead. Maxwell was looking at Brianna excitedly, and even Hana’s eyes were sparkling as she watched her friend.

“Judging from the fact that neither of you have mentioned it, and your bare finger,” Olivia said with a pointed gaze, “I also assume you said no.”

Brianna sighed. There was no point denying it. “You’re right. I said no.”

She heard Maxwell gasp dramatically, and she frowned. This wasn’t easy.

Olivia’s mouth popped open in surprise, and her brows knitted together in confusion. “You… Why would you—”

“Olivia, please,” Liam cut in smoothly, his voice rough with emotion. “This was a personal matter between Brianna and me.” He looked to Brianna, and she could feel the sadness in his gaze. “She doesn’t need to explain her reasons to you, or to anyone.”

“I… I’m sorry, Liam,” Olivia stammered, clearly embarrassed. She must have sensed Liam’s pain and actually regretted her actions. She looked quickly to Brianna, then looked away just as quickly. “My… apologies, Brianna.”

“It’s alright,” Liam said, standing from the table, “but I’m afraid I must take my leave of you all. The press will be waiting when we arrive at the palace, and I have a few notes to prepare.”

Brianna looked down at her plate, avoiding Liam’s gaze sheepishly. She felt so terrible for the situation he was in, but she knew they were both where they needed to be. It just stung, and Drake couldn’t soothe the wounds right now. She didn’t dare look at him, but she knew he was hurting, too.

  
Hana reached across the table and gave Brianna’s hand a little squeeze. “They’ll probably want to hear from Brianna too, after what happened at the wedding shower.” There was a question in Hana’s voice, and Brianna gave her friend a warm look. She tried to convey that they would talk later, but she wasn’t sure if Hana got her mental vibes.

“I’d better get ready then,” Brianna said, standing. “See you all shortly.” Her gaze lingered on Drake, who shot her the quickest smile, before she made her way to the train’s boutique.

After she closed the door behind her, she let out a long sigh. God, that was hard. It was going to be so prickly and tense with her and Liam, and Drake for the next while. The whole time she was there, it felt like something was squeezing her lungs so she couldn’t get a full breath. Every time she looked at Drake, she could breath again, but she couldn’t wait for the suffocating feeling to dissipate.

Brianna flicked through different outfits, only looking up when the door opened. It was Justin, and he was beaming.

“Bertrand told me you had an important tete-a-tete with Liam last night,” he purred, moving closer to her with a conspiratorial smile.

“Justin! You’re still here.” Brianna tried to keep her tone neutral, but she felt like her voice was a little disappointed. “I didn’t realize you’d stick around after Tariq’s statement.”

Justin gave her an exaggerated wink. “Bertrand hired me to get you through the Homecoming Ball, so until then, you’ve got me in your corner.” He ran his fingers over a dress and smiled. “Which is good news, since every reporter in Cordonia is going to want a word with you now that Liam has called off his engagement. They’ll be circling you like sharks until they get a story.”

She sank into an overstuffed fur armchair, rubbing her temples. Brianna had been so busy with everything that was going on, she had forgotten about the impact this would have with the reporters.

_Fuck_.

Brianna pushed her pride to the side and gave him a small smile. “Alright, so what are your suggestions for handling the press?”

“Step one is this,” he said, holding out a familiar headset.

Brianna took it slowly, setting it down beside her with a quiet sigh. “Old faithful.”

“As for step two… that depends on where you and King Liam stand. I hate to pry—”

_Sure you do._

“—but it’s better for me to help you formulate a response than let the press tear it out of you.”

“We’re not engaged, if that’s what you’re asking,” she said.

“Oh.” Justin’s brows shot up to his hairline in shock. “The you want to keep that under wraps… at least for now.” She could practically hear the gears turning in his head as a strategy clicked together in her mind. “We want the press to focus on your triumphant return to Cordonia, not whether you’re going to be the next queen.”

“Give them vague answers. I can handle that.”

“Now we’ve just got to take care of step three: your look,” Justin said excitedly, offering her a hand. She took it and stood, trying to focus her mind into searching for an outfit. Several quiet minutes passed as they flipped through the racks. Justin had taken a few pieces off the rack and sling them over his arm, and he added shoes with a flourish and turned to Brianna.

“I’m getting a good feeling about this combo,” he said, handing her the pieces. “Every Cordonian journalist worth knowing will be here to see you make an entrance. You want something that says, ‘I’m back, and I’m ready to take this place by storm.’”

“I’ll try it on!” she said, grabbing everything and heading to the change room. As she slipped on the pair of dark wash skinny jeans, Brianna knew she’d love the outfit. Justin had paired it with a white t-shirt decorated in horizontal black stripes. She gave it a French tuck at the front of her pants and then took the berry purple blazer and slipped it on, rolling the cuffs up a little. The blazer fit her like a glove, and it elevated the shirt. Brianna slipped on the chunky brown leather tassel necklace and black heels to finish the outfit and stepped out.

“I’ll take one to go, please,” she said as she stepped out, doing a little twirl. “This is maybe my favourite thing I’ve worn since coming to Cordonia.”

“It’s all yours, then,” Justin said, swiping his credit card. “And ‘just-in’ time, I think. Shopping is always fun on the Beaumont’s dime.”

“They’re paying for this one?”

“They sure are.”

“Excellent.” Brianna scooped up her clothes and stuffed them into a bag. “I have to go get ready, but I’ll see you before we get off the train.”

* * *

  
An hour later, the train whistle sounded. Brianna had brushed out her long, curled hair and let it tumble down her back loosely to fit the relaxed vibe of her outfit. She kept her makeup clean and simple (well, as simple as a look could get with false lashes), and spent the rest of her time playing fetch with Winston in the hallway. She was currently stacking her luggage in the train car, stopping when she heard a knock.

Justin was at her door with a grin. “Battle stations, Brianna. We’re here. Good luck.”

* * *

Brianna stepped off the train to find a motorcade to carry her, the court, and King Liam through the streets of Cordonia. It was a quiet ride, save for Maxwell who kept up a near-constant stream of one-sided conversation. Brianna was too nervous to speak, she felt like her tongue was too big in her mouth.

As soon as the motorcade approached the palace, reporters were swarming. Cameras flashed around her as she followed Liam out into the sunlight, and she worked to keep her face pleasantly neutral. With a sigh, she switched on the earpiece so Justin could listen in. As much as it pained her to do it, she just didn’t have the capacity right now to navigate the PR minefield.

_“A photo op? Easy. Just play it cool and collected.”_

Brianna put on a dignified smile and lifted a hand in welcome as the flashbulbs went off among the crowd.

“An elegant entrance by Lady Brianna and King Liam,” Ana de Luca noted as her pen scribbled across her notebook. Once the last of the camera flashes subsided, the reporters with microphones began lobbing questions at Liam.

“Welcome back to Cordonia, Your Majesty. How does it feel to be home?” one of the reporters asked.

With a gracious smile, Liam looked out to the crowd. “Thank you all for the warm welcome. It is wonderful to be home among the Cordonian people.”

Ana raised a hand and began to speak. “There are rumors that you’ve broken off your engagement with Countess Madeleine of Fydelia. Can you comment on that?”

“Countess Madeleine and I are no longer engaged, that is true.” Liam’s tone was calm and even. “My reasons were personal, but she comported herself with dignity and honor throughout our tour together. I wish her only happiness for the future.”

The crowd rippled with intrigued murmurs. Brianna could practically feel the cameras swivel to zoom in on her. Well, perhaps she _could_ feel that, because that’s what they did.

One of the reporters that Brianna recognized, Don, gave her a grin. “Lady Brianna! It looks like you’re ready to greet Cordonia in style.”

“Thank you,” she responded with a warm smile. “It’s good to be back.”

“I’ll cut to the chase,” he said, and she had to hide a laugh. At least he was being honest. “We’ve all seen Lord Tariq’s statement on the news by now. Now that the truth has come out and King Liam is newly single… is there any chance of you becoming the next Queen-in-Waiting?”

_“Remember Brianna, they don’t need the truth. Just toss the flock a bland morsel to chew on.”_

“I think it’s too early to ask King Liam something like that,” Brianna said tactfully, with a polite nod. Liam caught her eye and gave her a friendly smile. “It’s hardly considerate to Countess Madeleine and King Liam to speculate so soon after the end of their engagement.”

“You…” Don trailed off. “You make a good point. I withdraw the question, Lady Brianna.”

“Thank you,” she said with a kind smile his way. It wasn’t the press’s fault that a juicy story was sitting right in front of them.

_"It’s not every day you get to see a reporter eat their own words. Nice work!”_ Justin enthused.

Liam cleared his throat and everyone shifted their attention. “I greatly appreciate the sentiment, Lady Brianna… and I do have one piece of news to share with the Cordonian people. In a few day’s time, Lady Brianna will be Cordonia’s newest duchess.”

“That’s… quite an honour to bestow, Your Majesty,” Ana said carefully, her pen poised over her notepad. “Lady Brianna, I have to ask… as a relative newcomer to the court, do you think you’re ready to shoulder the responsibilities of a duchess?”

_“Really? Of course you’re ready to handle the responsibility_.” Justin’s tone grew agitated. _“Questions these days. Alright, translation: this is a big deal for Cordonia. Show them that it’s a big deal to you.”_

“Am I ready? I’m prepared to shoulder my new responsibilities with pride,” she promised. “I might be new to Cordonia, but I’ve been through a lot in my time here. Whatever obstacles being a duchess has in store, I’ll face them just like I’ve faced everything else.”

Don nudged Ana with a smirk. “Ana, I think she’s got me rooting for her.”

“I look forward to seeing what you do with your new station, Lady Brianna,” Ana said.

“So do I,” Brianna said with a smile.

“Thank you both for speaking with us,” Don said.

Liam nodded. “Of course. Good day to you all.”

_“And good day to you, Brianna. Good work satisfying the masses. Over and out_._”_

Brianna gratefully, but subtly, switched off the headset. Reporters snapped their final photos as King Liam waved to the press and then escorted her inside.

Inside the palace, a hive of activity greeted them. Being back here was so nostalgic, and Brianna took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Had it always smelled so good? Like wood polish and flowers. Half a dozen security guards were stationed throughout the main hall, all trying to stay out of the way of the household staff.

“You handled yourself wonderfully out there,” Liam told her with a proud smile.

“I think at this point I could do a press conference in my sleep.”

“Now that I’d like to see.”

Brianna bit her lip. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay,” Liam said finally.

“Look, if you want to… talk, or if you need space, just let me know. I never wanted this to be something—”

“I’m ready to throw myself into my work,” he said, cutting her off. “I just… I need some time, Brianna. I tried to force friendship too quickly and I need to compose myself and move on. The rest will come.”

She tried not to be stung by his words, but she couldn’t help it. After a moment, she nodded, dazed. “Okay.” Her voice was quiet. “How can I help?”

“Let me move forward.”

“Okay. So… speaking of work, is everything alright in here? I’ve never seen the palace this busy.”

  
Liam nodded, looking around proudly. “There are always adjustments when the court returns from an extended tour, no matter how much notice we’ve given the staff. Although, speaking of adjustments, I was hoping you would join the royal family for lunch.”

“Meaning… you _and_ the King Father and Queen Mother?” she asked in confusion.

“Yes. In light of your status as a future duchess, they wanted to discuss your new role.” Liam frowned. “Things have been fraught between us ever since I learned the truth about what my father did to you.”

“Yeah, it’s probably not fun sharing meals with the guy who tried to ruin my future in Cordonia,” she said with a dry chuckle. It felt a little harsh, but it was true.

Liam didn’t seem to take offence to it. “Indeed,” he said. “However, it would mean a great deal to me if you dined with us. Despite my father and Regina’s faults, they both have years of ruling experience to share.”

“Liam, I’d be happy to come. If it’s this important to you, how could I say no? I also appreciate you thinking of me. And… being so kind in this transition. I know it’s hard.”

“Thank you, Brianna. I hoped you would understand, about the lunch.” Liam gave her a smile. “You and Drake are two of my closest friends. This is… an adjustment, but I’m trying.”

“I appreciate it.”

They gave each other smiles, laced with awkwardness but kind. Liam then moved to lead her to the aforementioned lunch. They made their way through the many winding halls of the palace, stopping at a pair of engraved double doors. A servant opened them to a grand room, though less opulent than the formal dining room, where Constantine and Regina were already seated.

“Lady Brianna. Thank you for joining us,” Regina welcomed with a tight smile.

Constantine adjusted his collar before meeting her eyes. “Yes. I believe we all have business to discuss.”

“Your Majesties, thank you for the invitation.” Brianna gave them both a warm smile. “If I’m going to stay in Cordonia… in this court,” she added, “I want us to be on civil terms.”

“I would like nothing more,” Regina agreed. She looked at her husband expectantly, and Constantine bowed his head to her.

With a grave voice, he said, “I appreciate your pragmatism, Lady Brianna. It will certainly make this transition easier. Please, have a seat.”

Liam pulled out a chair next to Regina for her. As soon as he sat down across from her, servants began bringing out an assortment of elaborate dishes.

“The first—” Liam broke off as Constantine began to cough. He turned to his father, and Regina gave her husband a meaningful look. Constantine smiled wanly and gestured for Liam to continue.

“The first point we should discuss, Lady Brianna, is the name of your new duchy.”

“Does it not have a name?” Brianna asked Liam, her head tilted slightly.

“No, it does,” Liam chuckled. “Traditionally, it has been known as Valtoria. However, according to Cordonian law, a new duchess or duke may change that name upon claiming the duchy’s lands. The choice is yours.”

“What’s the current name?” she asked, hoping it wasn’t anything ridiculous.

“It is still known as Valtoria, though it has changed a few times.”

Brianna thought for a moment. “Valtoria. I like it. No point in fixing something that’s not broken.”

Liam nodded in assent. He gave her a smile as she stared to help herself to the dishes on the table, scooping a pile of savory smelling roasted vegetables.

“Valtoria’s name has been honoured throughout Cordonian history. I am glad it will still have a place in this kingdom,” Constantine admitted.

Regina patted his hand. “As the duchess of Valtoria, then, you have many new responsibilities awaiting you.”

“Ordinarily, one would spend years preparing for such a role, but you’ve demonstrated surprising resourcefulness and tact, Lady Brianna.” Constantine looked shamefaced as he continued, “Particularly in light of my actions toward you. You may yet carry out your duties with distinction.”

“I’m curious, Lady Brianna, what do you consider a duchess’s primary duty to be?” Regina asked, her eyes sharp as she met Brianna’s gaze.

“My duty is to govern fairly and justly,” she answered, feeling as if she was writing some sort of test. She speared a rosemary carrot, cutting it with her knife before she took a bite. The food here was deadly—how had she forgotten that already?

“A wise place to start,” Constantine nodded in approval.

“An even-handed rule will show the people that you can be trusted to make impartial decisions,” Regina agreed with a spark of warmth. “They will look to you for guidance in times of strife, and expect you to support them in times of peace. You must never forget that your decisions will impact many more lives than your own.”

“Unfortunately, you are gaining more than mere responsibility,” Constantine added.

“Meaning… what?” Brianna asked.

“We’ve spoken of Corodonia’s enemies before,” Constantine began delicately. “Your new position is likely to attract their attention, one way or another. Those without power are always interested in those who hold it. And power recently gained often appears the easiest to seize.”

Brianna was wringing her hands on her lap, out of sight from the royals. “Should I be worried?”

Liam shook his head ever so slightly. “I’ve already taken steps to ensure your continued safety, Brianna. Several royal guards will look out for you for the time being, but you’ll have a personal security detail as soon as I can arrange it.” He paused, his face growing serious. “Though of course, I hope you’ll never have need of such measures.”

“Wow… I’m glad you’re looking out for me, Liam.” She shot him a grateful smile.

He returned it, and there was something deeper in his expression. “Of course. Despite past intrusions…” he shot a significant look at his father, “I want you to always feel safe in Cordonia. I want it to feel like home.”

Brianna took a sip of her chilled water. “Some personal security definitely won’t hurt.”

The rest of lunch was nearly silence, with smatterings of other details. There was already staff at the duchy which she could keep or make changes to; it included kitchen staff, servers, maids, temporary security, accountants, groundskeepers—truthfully, it was all overwhelming. Liam shot her sympathetic glances in the long stretches of stifling silence.

As lunch wrapped up, Liam set his fork down and turned to Constantine and Regina. “Thank you both for lunch. I have other matters to attend to, however, and I’ve set up several meetings for Lady Brianna that—”

“Wait, please.” Constantine interrupted, swallowing thickly. “There is one last thing I wanted to say.” He turned his attention to Brianna, his expression softening. “Lady Brianna… I don’t expect that you will forgive my actions, regardless of the reasons behind them. I only hope your opinion of me won’t colour your feelings toward the Cordonian people. Their rules faults are not their rule.”

Brianna considered his words. It was true that she could hold a grudge against Cordonia based on Constantine, but she’d never do that. There was no point now, and she was too tired to even try and pretend otherwise. “I’ll always look out for the Cordonian people, you don’t have anything to worry about,” she promised.

“Thank you, Lady Brianna. That is… reassuring to hear.”

“It shouldn’t come as a surprise, father,” Liam scolded, shaking his head angrily. “Brianna is intelligent, capable, and far more generous than you give her credit for. Continue to underestimate her if you must, but I have no doubt that she will be a remarkable duchess.”

Constantine gave his son a sad look. “I hope time proves you right, Liam.”

Brianna gritted her teeth. What the _fuck_ was she supposed to say to that? She saw Regina quietly place a hand on her husband’s arm. He nodded stiffly to her as she followed Liam out of the room.

“Well, that could have gone worse,” Brianna said in an exhale as they made their way down the hall.

“It could have,” he agreed. “I hope you forgive my boldness, but I took the liberty of scheduling a few meetings with you regarding your duchy.”

Brianna shook her head, “There’s nothing to forgive. In fact, I owe you a huge thank you for doing that.”

She heard footsteps running up to them, and she turned to see Maxwell jogging down the marble hallway. “Bree! Liam!”

Drake was following Maxwell, rolling his eyes. Brianna’s heart fluttered at the sight of him and she hid a smile. “Told you we’d find them here,” Drake drawled, and Hana giggled from beside him.

“What’s going on?” she asked, looking between them with a smile.

Maxwell heaved an exaggerated shrug. “Oh, not much.” He waggled his eyebrows. “We just came to invite you to the best beer garden in Cordonia!”

“Richardson’s in the clear, we’re home in Cordonia…” Drake met Brianna’s eyes with a smirk, leaving some things unsaid as he continued, “that calls for drinks if you ask me.”

“Hana’s been reading this place’s menu for the last hour,” Maxwell nodded seriously.

“Don’t judge!” Hana cut in with a giggle. “They have a lot of options!”

Brianna let out a huge sigh. “A beer garden sounds amazing. Think you can get away for a little while, Liam?”

He frowned thoughtfully. “I have at least a dozen meetings this afternoon, but if you’re willing to wait until the evening…”

“I’ll be there,” Brianna said, nodding to the trio standing in front of them. “Someone has to keep an eye on these two.”

Drake narrowed his eyes. “Meaning… Maxwell and Hana?”

“I don’t think Brianna was talking about me,” Hana teased with a grin.

All Brianna wanted to do was grab Drake, tell everyone that they were official, and kiss him endlessly. Instead, Maxwell and Drake left, following Liam. Drake shot her an apologetic look over his shoulder, and she gave him a little shrug.

Hana raised her eyebrows. “So, we need to talk.”

“We do,” Brianna agreed, “but I can’t right now. I just inherited a duchy and I have a meeting with my accountants in…” she looked at the clock, “fifteen minutes. But I promise, we’ll have a proper catch up soon.”

“Okay,” Hana said, her voice a little flat. “Are you happy?”

Brianna met her friend’s eye, and pulled her into a hug. “I’m so happy, Hana.”

They pulled away, and Hana squeezed Brianna’s arm. “That’s all I care about.”

“You’re amazing. How did I get a best friend like you?” Brianna asked, and Hana shrugged adorably as they parted.

Brianna’s head was swimming with all sorts of information about her duchy. Truthfully, it was incredibly kind of Liam to have set up all those meetings, but she was certainly looking forward to unwinding in the evening. The gang piled into a car and they rode through the streets of Cordonia. Much to Drake’s chagrin, they were all singing a rambunctious version of ‘99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall’ to pass the time.

When they arrived, the ambiance was exactly what Brianna was hoping for. It was all outdoors, with wood, vines, and fairy lights strung everywhere. The music was loud, aided by the constant hum of conversation, and from outside the garden’s walls they could already sense the fun that permeated the air.

Hana looked around, eyes wide in excitement. “Wow, this place is happening!”

“I guess we weren’t the only ones who wanted to unwind,” Drake shrugged.

“Who wants drinks?” Brianna asked, leading them inside.

They all began to follow her, and Hana cooed happily. “Ooh, can I try their raspberry lambic?”

Brianna craned her neck to look at all the claimed picnic tables. “Tell you what, if you get a table, I’ll see what I can do.”

Hana obliged and took Liam to find a table, leaving Drake and Maxwell to help Brianna at the bar. Drake leaned against the bar, grabbing his wallet. “This round’s on me.”

“You’re buying us drinks?” Brianna asked skeptically.

Maxwell gasped theatrically. “Bree, you should check if he has a fever.”

She lifted a hand to his forehead, running her fingers across his skin playfully. He caught her eye and scoffed. “Ha ha. Can’t I be in a giving mood once in a while?”

“Not without explaining yourself,” she teased.

Drake drummed his fingers against the bar. “Fine, if you _must_ know… I got a text from Savannah today. She’s coming back to Cordonia.”

“That is fantastic!” she squealed, delighted by the huge grin on his face. Brianna pulled him into a hug, not caring who saw. She backed away and searched his face. “That must be a lot for you to take in. You only just found her, and now she’s coming back to court… are you going to be okay?”

“I can handle it, Richardson. Seeing her in Paris was… a surprise, but honestly, I’m just glad to have her back in my life.”

Brianna squeezed his hand discreetly while Maxwell checked out a huge game of Connect 4 a few feet away. “I’m guessing you aren’t the only person she and Bartie are coming to see.” She pointed to the far wall of the garden, where Bertrand was sitting alone and staring into a pint of beer.

Coming out of his trance, Maxwell groaned. “Oh no.”

Drake coughed, grabbing the pints of beer and glasses they ordered. “I’ll, er, let you two handle this.” He moved away quickly, carefully balancing the beer. Brianna gave Maxwell a look, and together they moved to where Bertrand was sitting.

As they approached, Bertrand barely looked up. “Lady Brianna. Maxwell. I should have known you would find me here.”

Brianna took in a deep breath. This was not a conversation she wanted to have right now, but she couldn’t avoid it. “I guess Maxwell told you the news about me and Liam, I can—”

“There's no need to explain yourself to me Brianna, I'm not angry.”

“You’re… not?”

Bertrand sipped at his beer, grimacing at the bitterness. “I confess I was shocked at first… but then I considered your reasons. If you turned down Liam's proposal, it must be because your heart lies elsewhere. Am I correct?”

“That’s… that’s the gist of it, yeah.” Her cheeks warmed at the admission, but Bertrand simply nodded.

“Then you have a chance at love, Brianna. At happiness. Who am I to blame you for taking it?” He gave a huge sigh, his gaze falling down to the table. Brianna saw his phone was sitting beside the stein of beer. The background photo was of Savannah, beaming at the camera, holding a wriggling Bartie in her arms.

She bit her lip, looking to Maxwell before she spoke. “You know, Bertrand… Savannah’s coming back to Cordonia.”

“She is?” Bertrand looked up, his face crunched in confusion and hope.

Maxwell nodded eagerly. “Yeah! She could be here any day now.”

“That’s… that’s good to know. I will be sure to give her plenty of space during her visit,” Bertrand finished lamely. He took a swig of his drink. Maxwell looked to his brother, and put his head in his hands, clearly exasperated.

Brianna let him wallow in sadness for a minute, and then she spoke again. “Or… you could try talking to her. Face to face.”

“I consider myself lucky that she’s even willing to text me. The way that I—”

“You keep saying that you ruined things between you, but I don’t even know what happened,” Brianna cut in.

Maxwell looked skyward, thinking hard. “You know, you never told me what you said to her, either. I didn’t want to push, but… don’t we deserve to know?”

“What really happened that night, Bertrand?”

With a defeated sigh, Bertrand stared at the table intensely. “Well, it was after the incident at Liam’s bachelor party. I’d ridden to the address Maxwell had given me...”

* * *

_Bertrand stood in the hallway of Savannah’s apartment, nervously looking behind him. Was he ready for this? _

_No, he decided, but he had to do it anyway. With that, he walked up to her door and rapped on it. His hands were shaking, but he did his best to soothe his nerves. “Steady, Bertrand, steady…” he mumbled to himself, “you’ve thrown together five-course feasts for royalty at a moment’s notice, you can certainly handle one woman.”_

_The door opened, and Savannah’s stunning features were twisted into surprise. “Bertrand!” she exclaimed, her dark brown eyes flashing as they flicked over him. _

_Before he could shy away, he started to speak boldly. “Savannah, I’ve come to declare…” he trailed off, stunned into silence by Savannah’s beauty. She had the most perfect, tanned skin that sang in perfect harmony with her dark brown eyes and her glossy brunette hair that always seemed to tousle just so. Her lips curved up slightly when they were closed, and Bertrand found himself lost in admiring every inch of her face. _

_“To declare… what?”_

_“To declare my intentions!”_

_Savannah’s face brightened. Bertrand’s heart quickened. He’d never seen beauty like hers, and to see her light up… because of him… it was more than he could have hoped for. “Well, it’s been a while since a man did anything so gentlemanly for me.” She paused, meeting his eyes. “I’ve missed it.”_

_“You have?”_

_“Of course. Come in.”_

_Inside Savannah’s home, Bertrand took in everything. The sad courses, touched up with homey doilies, the piles of folded baby laundry, the bottles drying near the small sink…_

_Savannah caught him staring and cleared her throat. Her expression was unreadable as she spoke. “I know this isn’t anything lavish or dignified like the Beaumont estate, but I make do.”_

_“I didn’t wish to offend you.” Bertrand sighed, looking around again. “Your home is quite… habitable.”_

_She lifted an eyebrow (looking so impossibly similar to Drake in that moment) as a small smile played at the corners of her lips. “Knowing you, I’d call that a compliment.”_

_“I’d say you do know me then.”_

_Bertrand settled at the tiny table, across from Savannah. He tried to compose himself, but it was so hard when she was so close, looking so beautiful, and his heart was so… full._

_“You said you have something to say?” she asked him gently._

_“I have.” He cleared his throat, pushing forward despite his heart thundering in his chest. “Savannah, I have put you in a position I never ever intended.”_

_“Me neither… that’s for sure.”_

_“And had I a chance to do it again, I would abstain from the whole madness entirely.”_

_Savannah’s eyes turned serious. “All of it?”_

_Bertrand’s mouth popped open and a flush coloured his face. “No, I didn’t mean—” He took in a deep breath. How did it always go so horribly wrong? “Not all of it. I do care for you. I just wish I could have another go of that night. The things I said…”_

_He trailed off, embarrassed at the memory. Savannah wasn’t going to let him off so easily. She levelled him with a gaze and cleared her throat. “You mean when you told me we couldn’t be together because of your duty to House Beaumont?”_

_“Among other things, yes…”_

_“There’s no reason you can’t try again.” Savannah stood, and gestured for him o stand before her. Against his every instinct of propriety, he followed suit. Anything for her. “What would you have said?”_

_Bertrand’s eyes searched her face as he tried to think of the perfect words. It crumbled, and he sighed. “I would have said… don’t go.”_

_“And then?”_

_“Then I would have taken your hands in mine…” At his words, she stepped forward and placed her hands in his. Bertrand’s pulse quickened at the touch, and his eyes closed briefly to savour the feeling of her smooth, warm skin against his. Oh, how he longed to hold her in his arms. _

_“Then what?” Savannah was a little breathless, her eyes shimmering._

_“I would have said the words I came all this way to say… Savannah, I—”_

_The sound of crying from the bedroom interrupted him. He floundered, thrown off. Finally, he managed to find his voice again. “Is that—?”_

_“Bartie,” Savannah nodded. “One second!” _

_She ducked into the bedroom, leaving Bertrand alone with his thoughts. They were numerous and overwhelming. A moment later, Savannah came out of the bedroom holding Bartie in his arms. His son. _

_“Bartie,” Savannah cooed, “this is Bertrand. Bertrand, Bartie.”_

_“My son.” Bertrand’s hear was so full, and his voice was thick with emotion and pride. Bartie gave an adorable coo in response, and Bertrand felt like he might collapse. His heart was warm and full in a way it had never been before, and as Bartie met his eyes, he wanted to cry in relief and happiness. A grin cracked his exterior as he touched Bartie’s hand softly. _

_Pride, joy, regret… everything was rushing in. He started to step forward, toward Bartie, when his son let out a squeak and spat up milk, dribbling onto Bertrand’s sweater vest. _

_“Oh!” Bertrand gasped._

_Savannah groaned. “Whoops! I’m so sorry…” She pulled Bartie away, holding him close. _

_He watched with a slow realization that he knew nothing about babies. Furthermore, Savannah had been here, dealing with all of this on her own… _

_“He seems to be alright,” Savannah said. “Now, you were going to say something?”_

_The weight of what he’d done to Savannah hit him hard. Hard. His knees wobbled, nearly buckling under the sickening feeling of regret. _

_“Bertrand, are you okay?”_

_“No. I’m not.” Bertrand shook his head. “I… I had a responsibility. A man of House Beaumont always fulfills his obligations…”_

_Savannah frowned. “And I’m an obligation?”_

_He didn’t get what she was implying. That she was a duty, a task, something to be handled. Bertrand saw her situation as an obligation—a human he owed more to, more than what he had given. His obligation was not in her, but in the way she deserved to be treated. So he continued. “Yes, one that I failed.”_

_“I see…”_

_“Please, Savannah, you can rest assured that I will no longer shirk my duty. Your financial well-being is guaranteed as long as you need it…”_

_Savannah looked heartbroken, and he didn’t know why. This was just the beginning. He needed to ensure she was safe and taken care of his; Savannah and his son. She spoke in a small voice, one that didn’t belong to her. “That’s very generous, but… is that really what you came here to say?”_

_“Of course it is.” Bertrand nodded with regality. “House Beaumont will be here for you. And for Bartie. You obviously need the help.”_

_That struck a chord with her. “Excuse me?”_

_“Think about it, Savannah…” Bertrand pulled out a handkerchief to spot dry the stain on his clothes. She needed the help, and he could give it. He needed to give it to her. More than that, he wanted to. “Bartie’s life could be greatly improved with my assistance. I could give him more than… this, and you—” _

_Savannah was fuming. Her face was twisted in disgust, and her cheeks were red with emotion. “I’m sorry, Bertrand. If you came here out of pity, you can just turn and leave.”_

_“Savannah…”_

_  
How could he explain? He needed her to understand that it wasn’t just an obligation. The stubborn, rigid side of him was at war with his emotions. _

_“I can assure you that we’ll manage just fine,” she said sadly, shaking her head. Her arms tightened around Bartie, as if for comfort, and Bertrand could feel the moment slipping away._

_He should have fought. He should have made her understand. But what he said was, “Right then. I… I…” Bertrand sighed. He had been waiting for her to cut in, but she didn’t. “I’ll go.”_

_And he did. Back in the hall, with the moment lost, he listened to his son crying, the sound echoing down the hall…_

* * *

“…and that was that. I should’ve known she was uninterested when she didn’t shake my hand or invite me to stay, but I still asked to be part of her life.” Bertrand’s face crumpled. “I should have known, but I’m a fool.”

Brianna sighed, rubbing her face roughly. How could she explain it to Bertrand? It had been painful to listen to his story… he just needed a push in the right direction. “Oh Bertrand… that’s all a misunderstanding. If you talk with her…”

“Save me your encouragements,” he said sadly, waving her words off.

Maxwell rubbed his brother’s back. “Okay. Bree, let’s give him some space for now.”

“Okay.” Brianna stood, catching Bertrand’s eye once more. “Just… know that there’s hope.”

He nodded, then stared into his drink as they walked away. Hana, Liam, and Olivia were waiting. Drake was doling out drinks to everyone, and when he looked up and met her eyes, she couldn’t help grinning at him. His whole face warmed, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Would she ever get over the thrill of knowing he had chosen to be with her?

Hana’s face lit up as they approached. Brianna knew that she was waiting for some much-needed girl time, but Brianna wasn’t sure they’d get a chance tonight. “You made it!”

“Ah. So Brianna’s deigned to join us,” Olivia drawled.

“Olivia… I missed you,” Brianna chuckled. “This night was lacking in sarcasm and biting remarks.”

“I admit, this gathering was growing dull without your senseless antics,” Olivia conceded, a quickly smile playing at her lips.

“Hey, our antics are of the _highest_ quality,” Hana cut in with a girlish giggle.

Brianna settled on the picnic bench and tapped the tabletop. “Come on Olivia. Have a drink with us.”

Everyone clinked their glasses together, and Brianna let her hand rest on Drake’s thigh surreptitiously as she drank. The lager was crisp and cool, and it danced on her palette wonderfully. Drake’s chest rumbled with a longing noise, so quiet only she could hear, as her fingers traced a pattern against his leg.

“Mmmm.” Hana sighed. “This is perfect.”

Liam nodded. “It’s good to be home.” He raised his glass, looking across the table at Drake. “And to be with friends.”

Drake raised his drink in response, and they both took a long drink. It made Brianna feel hopeful for the future. If Liam and Drake could survive this rift, and come out stronger, she’d be so damn happy.

“_Mostly_ among friends,” Drake corrected, eyeing Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes and examined her nails, feigning disinterest. “For your sake, I’ll pretend I didn’t heart that.”

The time flew by as they enjoyed their drinks. One pitcher emptied; the second pitcher dwindled… Drake grabbed refills… somewhere along the line they did shots of a local orange brandy…

Brianna was buzzed and happy. The hours slid by and soon patrons started leaving. Guests wandered out of the gardens in twos and threes, some more wobbly than others.

Liam looked at his watched with a frown. “It’s even later than I thought.”

“Don’t tell me you need to head back to the palace,” Drake sighed. “The beer is too good.”

“You deserve a night off,” Brianna agreed eagerly.

“Need to? Not necessarily. But I probably _should_…”

Maxwell sighed heavily. “Cooooome ooooooon Liam!”

“We haven’t even gone dancing yet,” Hana pointed out, pointing to a small, impromptu dancefloor with an unbridled eagerness.

“What about you, Bree?” Maxwell nudged her. “Do you want the party to stop here?”

Brianna looked around at all of her friends and felt deliriously happy. This was _perfection_. “Hell no! Let the party continue!”

“You heard her!” Maxwell shouted, lifting his beer and finishing it with a heavy chug.

With that, he was gone, running off. She watched him in amusement. Maxwell ran up to the music controller in the beer garden. He was practically quivering with excitement, and Brianna hid a giggle. She loved his unrestrained passion, and she especially appreciated it right now.

A moment later, Maxwell had figured out the controls and an upbeat song with a heavy beat came on. The perfect kind of music to dance to.

“That’s more like it!” Brianna called, picking up her glass. “I propose a toast… to us! There’s no one else I’d rather be here with!”

Everyone raised their glasses except for Olivia. After a pointed pause, she lifted hers with a sigh.

“We try,” Brianna said with a laugh, finishing her drink.

Maxwell was scanning the area intensely, his face screwed up in concentration. “Music, check. Audience, check. We have almost everything we need for a dance party… except more drinks!”

“I’m on it!” Brianna announced, rushing up to the bar. On her way back, as she carefully walked with two full pitchers, she overheard two familiar voices.

Penelope was whining, but in an adorably sweet kind of way. “This is the worst cocktail I’ve ever had.”

“That’s because it’s beer, Penelope,” Kiara shot back with a hint of annoyance.

“Hey, you two,” Brianna said, stopping at their table for a moment. She set the pitchers down and gave them both a smile.

“Lady Brianna.” Kiara eyed her carefully. “I suppose you’ve come to gloat now that you’ve ousted Madeleine from the court.”

Penelope was staring at her with wide eyes. “Brianna? Why are there _two_ of her?”

“Now that Madeleine’s out of the picture, I want you to know that we can still be friends,” Brianna said kindly, looking to both of them.

“R-really?” Penelope asked shakily.

“A lot has happened since the last social season. But I won’t hold what Madeleine’s done… or what _others _have asked you to do… against you.”

Penelope sniffled loudly, her beautiful eyes wide as she took in Brianna and her words.

Kiara’s forehead wrinkled, but after a beat she nodded. “That’s… very kind of you, Lady Brianna.”

“This calls for another drink!” Penelope announced excitedly.

“Non, Penelope,” Kiara said quickly, “c’est assez. I’ll get you some water.”

Brianna gathered her pitchers, leaving Kiara to look after Penelope as she moved back to her table. With a flourish, she set down the drinks at the table and beamed. “Drinks achieved. Where am I supposed to dance my heart out in this place?” 

“There’s plenty of space if you know where to look,” Maxwell said. They looked at him blankly, and he grinned at them. When his eyebrows gave in to Maxwell’s trademark waggle, Brianna had to giggle. Soon, he was hopping up onto the table and rolling his body in languid movements. His feet inched closer to the edge of the table with every move, and Brianna had to let out a reckless laugh.

She was buzzed, and this was stupid fun. With another swig of beer, she joined him up on the table. “Maxwell, you’ve got moves! Let me show you a little something…” Brianna stepped, slid, and shimmied to the music. The beat seemed to thrum through her veins, and she caught Drake’s eyes and gave him a sultry smile.

“I think she’s got you beat,” Drake said with a half-chuckle. She noticed a little rosiness in his cheeks, and it made her beam with pride.

Maxwell lifted his glass, clinking it against Brianna’s. “We’ll call it a tie.”

They climbed down together, sloshing a bit of beer onto the table. Drake and Liam were busy pushing several tables together to make a long dance floor, of sorts.

“We might have been using that table, you know,” Rashad said haughtily as Drake moved a neighbouring table. Brianna looked up, surprised to see both Neville and Rashad enjoying a beer. She’d assumed that they would find a beer garden much too uncouth to visit, but evidently, she was wrong.

Drake looked at them for a beat. “It wasn’t even touching yours.”

“That’s not the point,” Neville snapped. “A _gentleman_ would have asked.”

Drake levelled Neville with a long look. He pointedly dragged the table away, a smile tugging at his lips as Rashad turned back to his drink with a sigh.

“Remind me why you brought me here instead of to a quiet bar?” Rashad asked, and Neville sighed again.

“After a long royal tour, I find it refreshing to unlace one’s boots and fraternize among the commoners.”

Brianna rolled her eyes, helping Drake move the last table. “Ugh. His name should be in the directory under ‘pompous.’”

“Everyone… wait here.” Hana stood, shaking—vibrating?—with some kind of energy. Her pretty face was screwed up in determination. “There’s something I need to do.”

Hana’s shoulders rolled back as she steadied herself. With an air of confidence, she moved over to Neville and Rashad’s table.

“Lady Hana!” Neville immediately perked up, his face warming into a smug smile. “What a delight to find such a radiant flower in so base a setting.” His voice dropped as he spoke to Rashad directly. “I told you she’d be back, Rashad. A woman in her situation simply can’t resist my charmi—”

“I’m not interested.” Hana’s tone was forceful. Not rude, but definitely commanding. Brianna wanted to give her friend some privacy, but she had now turned to watch what was happening. In reality, Hana would probably tell her every detail later anyway.

Neville blinked a few times slowly, then shook his head as if he didn’t understand her. “I beg your pardon?”

“You’re self-absorbed and stuck up and…” she faltered for the right word, then found it, “boring!” Hana took a deep breath, calming herself. “I will _never_ be interested in you. And that blazer will never be your colour.”

He looked like he’d been slapped. Neville’s mouth was open in complete shock, and he was speechless. Before he could find any words to say, Hana spun around and walked back to the table where the gang was all waiting. Olivia had been watching Hana with a curled lip, and she almost looked… something close to proud.

Neville was staring, dumbfounded, while Rashad clutched at his beer. To Brianna’s delight, Rashad looked somewhere between amusement and horror, and seeing his face made her want to giggle.

Despite a slight wobble in her step, Hana looked very pleased with her actions as she settled herself back at the table. A breathy sigh. “That… felt amazing,” she admitted.

“You’re damn near glowing,” Brianna teased, nudging her friend.

Hana gave her a winning smile. “Yes, it was certainly exhilarating.”

Maxwell let out a low whistle. “Damn! Overly-honest Hana is my new hero!”

“The blazer line was particularly cutting,” Olivia noted with a devilish smile.

“I didn’t even know what I was going to say until I was standing in front of him,” Hana admitted, sipping at her beer. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, she was looking a bit shell-shocked. “Do you think it was too much?”

“Honestly… I have never been prouder of you,” Brianna said, giving Hana’s hand a friendly squeeze as she smiled at her. “If I had a trophy, I would give you one.”

“I’ll contact the royal smithy,” Liam teased, and they laughed.

“Seriously, though. So. Proud.” Brianna looked at Hana, giving her a wink and then a warm, genuine smile. Hana’s cheeks turned pink, and she mouthed ‘thank you.’

After the laughter had dissolved, Hana looked around the group fondly. “You guys…”

“Don’t try to be modest, Hana.” Olivia examined her nails, the red lacquer flashing in the low light. “You stood up to him with courage. You should be proud.”

“This calls for a celebration!” Brianna announced.

Hana stood, handing her half-finished beer to Brianna. “Hold my drink!” She climbed up on the combined tables and began a series of elegant steps, her arms tracing careful arcs through the air. Somehow, she made it look flawless but relevant, and of course full of grace.

“When did you learn the Cordonian harvest dance?” Liam asked, his eyes filled with amusement and pleasant surprise as he watched her work through the traditional steps.

“Well, I wasn’t sure which traditional dances were still in fashion at court… so my parents had me learn all twenty-six of them.”

There was a slight pause as the group digested this information. Of all the things Hana’s parents had trained her for, this didn’t even make the top ten list.

Maxwell looked to Olivia. “Olivia, what about you? I bet you secretly know how to cut loose.”

“I’m quite content with my drink,” she said quickly. “It’ll give me a better view when one of you falls off that table.”

“Hey, we’re a coordinated bunch,” Drake cut in, nodding to Hana.

Olivia’s perfectly plucked brow arched curiously. “_Some_ of you.”

A challenge. Drake finished his beer in few hearty swigs and climbed up onto the table with Hana and Maxwell. Once he stood up on the tabletop, he swayed slightly but Maxwell caught him and helped him get steady. Brianna watched in amusement. It was likely that having a few tipsy people dancing on a table wasn’t the _best _idea, but before she could comment, Olivia was speaking again.

“My money’s on Drake falling first.”

Drake’s face lit up into an uncharacteristically warm grin. Likely a mix of the alcohol and their new (official) (okay, semi-official, since they hadn’t announced it) relationship. “Mock me if you want, Olivia, but I’m still gonna have a good time. If you wanna sit and sulk, I don’t give a shit.”

Maxwell clapped a hand to his mouth, but Olivia’s lips curved into a fleeting smile. Liam chuckled, catching Brianna’s eye, as they watched their friends dance on the table. “I think he’s doing the ‘happy Drake.’ A rare sight.” Liam paused, marshalling his words. “Thanks to you.”

She gave him a shy smile. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

Brianna bit her lip, hiding the huge grin that threatened to blossom. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be asking about that kind of stuff.”

“Lady Brianna…” Liam trailed off, correcting himself. “Brianna. We both knew this wouldn’t be without its challenges, but I meant every word of what I said to you in New York. After talking with Drake, it’s clear. I have never in my life seen him this happy. And he is the single most deserving of all of his happiness. And more.”

“Wow. Liam…” Brianna let out a shaking breath. Hearing that… it just reinforced that she’d made the right choice. And, of course, that Liam was one of the kindest, selfless people she’d ever met. “Thank you.”

“Always.” His smile was gentle. If she let her gaze linger, she’d see some pain under the surface. 

“Aren’t you going to get up there, Liam?”

“I don’t know.” Liam watched Drake with a thoughtful frown. “All my training has been in partnered dances rather than… that.”

Sure enough, on the makeshift dance floor, things were getting rowdy. Hana was off to the side of the table, watching the men curiously as Maxwell was trying to teach Drake how to Dougie.

Liam gave her a smile. “I’m happy to watch and enjoy the company. How about you, Brianna? How does it feel to be back home?”

“Home?” Brianna let the word settle on her tongue. She _was_ home. “I missed this place even more than New York, to be honest. I never thought that would be possible.”

“I’m glad Cordonia has won such a place in your heart.”

“What can I say, this kingdom grows on you.”

Hana cupped her hands to her mouth and called to them. “Brianna! What are you still doing down there?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

As she climbed up to the table, a lively folk dance began to play through the speakers. Brianna looked to Drake, who was already watching her, and motioned him over. “Drake. Over here.”

“We’re doing what now?” he asked her, but he obliged. As he stepped to her, she shamelessly leaned closer to him, sniffing out his earthy scent with a smile. Without hesitation, Brianna linked her arm through his and began to trace the steps of a circle. After a few steps, Drake caught on and circled her in turn.

As they danced and the momentum carried them both through the rest of the song, she could see Drake smiling. This totally uninhibited joy on his face was a rare, but heart-achingly sweet vision. The song wound down, and he let her go, his fingers trailing down her arm as they parted.

“That was… fun, Richardson.”

“Yeah.” She grinned at him, wanting to kiss him, but settling for just drinking in his expression. “Yeah, it was.”

Everything looked effervescent, and the lights seemed to blur in a warm, welcoming way. She was definitely past buzzed, and her limbs felt liquid and heavy with alcohol. They all stepped down from the table, breathless and laughing as they settled to breath and take a quick water break. Brianna noticed Olivia was off to the side, a few tables away, alone.

The alcohol was impeding her judgement, and she decided to go make conversation. “Hey. Not in the mood for dancing?”

Olivia looked up, her features cold. “I’m perfectly content where I am.” She drummed her fingers on the side of her beer glass. Almost subconsciously, she looked over toward Liam. It was like she caught herself after a beat because she looked down at the weathered table quickly, ignoring her company.

“You don’t _look_ very content.”

“And yet you do.” Olivia looked up, her eyes finding Liam again. Her shoulders rose and fell in a silent sigh, and when she spoke it was quiet, almost like she didn’t care if Brianna heard or not. “You had the chance I’ve always dreamed of, Brianna. And you… you threw it away.” Reluctantly, she looked up at Brianna from her seat. “I can guess why you did it. But you’ll have to forgive me if being around you is… complicated, right now.”

“Oh. Olivia…” Brianna trailed off and cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, but I had to follow my heart. I know it might not make sense, but… I just didn’t love Liam like I should. There was… someone else.”

“I know.” Olivia actually sounded… compassionate. “I might have done the same, and if the choice was being with Liam unhappily or throwing it away… well, I suppose I wouldn’t wish for him to have someone who didn’t love him like he deserves.” The silence settled between them as Brianna tried to comprehend her words… it was just so unexpected, coming from Olivia.

“But it will take some time for me to stop thinking about what you could have had. What _I_ could have had before you came along.” Olivia eyed her, but there wasn’t anything but sadness in her look.

Brianna ducked her head down a little. It wasn’t hard to put herself in Olivia’s spot, and as much as it pained her to say it… Olivia had a very valid point. “I understand. If I were you, I’d probably be made at me too.”

“I’m trying not to be.”

“That means a lot.” Brianna smiled kindly. “Take your time. And… thanks for being honest with me.”

The rest of the gang was straightening up the tables and finishing their drinks. The music had been significantly lowered. Brianna wandered back to them all, catching Hana in a huge yawn.

“It’s nearly midnight,” Liam noted, rubbing his eyes. “This time we really_ should_ end the evenings festivities.”

“Let’s go home,” Brianna agreed, stretching and giving way to a yawn.

Together they all walked home to the palace. The evening was calm and peaceful, the air warm with just a slight chill that soothed their heated skin. Even Hana was flushed with alcohol, especially so as her and Maxwell were engaged in a deep conversation about classical music compared to hip hop music. At the rear of the group, Drake was strolling contently, humming faintly to himself.

Brianna slowed herself down, bumping against him gently. “Drake… are you drunk?”

“Noooo way, Richardson,” he scoffed. “I don’t _get_ drunk.” His eyes lit up as he looked at her. “Maybe _you’re_ drunk.”

“Maybe I am,” she admitted with a long, rich laugh. “But lemme tell ya, I’m not buying your story.”

“I’m just…” Drake spread out his arms, then gave a shrug. “Happy. Savannah’s coming home. We’re home. We’re…” he laughed. “You’re so damn beautiful. And you like me. You. Like. Me. For some reason.”

Brianna chuckled, letting her hand rest in his. As long as no one looked back, it was comforting to slip her hand in his, feeling his warmth. “Okay, you’ve _definitely_ had more drinks than I thought.”

“My point is, things are going good. For everyone.”

“It’s about time.”

“Hey, how about a palace tour tonight?” Drake asked her, his eyes sparking with excitement. “Just you, me, and old portraits of stuffy people?”

Brianna’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “We’re all staying in the palace, Drake. I’ve seen it.”

Drake blew a raspberry with his lips. Loudly. He sure was liquored up, and she was kind of enjoying it. “Nah, Richardson. You’ve seen the palace the way the royal family _wants_ you to see it.” He leaned in conspiratorially, “I can show you the palace… like you’ve never seen it before.”

“Are we talking secret rooms?”

He gasped. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret any more.”

“Good point,” she teased, bumping into him softly. “Maybe I can get a private tour? I’ve never seen your bedroom…”

“I like the sounds of that,” he said, giving her a wolfish grin. They were almost at the palace, and she let go of his hand as they made their way to the fountain.

“So? You coming or what?” he asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Duh, of course. Where does this tour start?”

Drake winked at her. Damn, he was so sexy when he had some liquid courage. “Just keep up with me, Richardson.”

* * *

While everyone parted and said goodbye once they entered a palace, Brianna hid back a giggle as she went to her room. After waiting for a minute, she snuck back down and met Drake in the grand entrance room. The way his face lit up when he saw her… it made her heart sing. He didn’t smile like that for just anyone. It felt like she alone owned the sparkle in his dark eyes, like it was a private secret between the two of them. She supposed it was a secret between the two of them, for now at least.

He turned to start the tour, but she reached out and tugged his hand gently. Drake turned to face her, caught off guard, and she pressed herself against him and tilted her head up to his, daring him to kiss her. He chuckled against her lips, his breath warm and tangy from the cider, before he kissed her long and slow.

“What was that for?” he asked, his thumbs rubbing circles against her hips.

“Just ‘cause. Now, let’s get this tour started.”

Drake led her through the palace silently, moving like a panther in the night. She admired his quiet stealth, and she wondered how many nights he’d prowled the palace in silence. They entered the ballroom, and Drake stopped, looking at the grand room. It was eerie when it sat empty in the night. Everything was polished and gleaming, and Brianna looked around, trying to spot what Drake was highlighting for her.

“So you brought me here to show me… tables?” she asked doubtfully, waving an unsteady hand to the preparations for the Homecoming Ball. Crisp white tablecloths, polished silverware, fresh flowers… it was gorgeous, but not really what she’d expected Drake to admire.

“Come on, Richardson, you’ve gotta look deeper than that. Really take in the scenery.”

“Such as… you?” she teased, stepping towards him with a salacious smile.

He gave her that damned half-grin and moved behind her. There was a slight sway in his steps. Drake nestled behind her, letting his lips dip down to her ear as he whispered to her. His chest thrummed with the low timber of his voice, and the breath across her earlobe and neck sent shivers playing down her spine.

“See how part of that chandelier,” he spoke, lifting his arm and pointing above them, “is shinier than the rest? And how those flowers petals in the… in the…” Drake was now pointing at the wall near them, brows furrowed.

“The molding?” she finished, twisting to get a look at him.

“Yeah that stuff! See where a couple of them got replaced?” He moved past her, nudging the floor with the toe of his shoe. It would have been impossible to spot the difference in the chandelier, or the replaced molding, without Drake’s help. “Where do you think those came from?”

“They’re from you and Liam, right?”

“Damn, Richardson!” he exclaimed, a little too loudly. She covered her mouth, smothering her laughter. “How’d you know?”

Brianna rolled her eyes, but her tone was full of adoration when she spoke. “You look way too proud of it. Besides, how would you know if you didn’t play a part in it?”

Drake shrugged, grinning. Brianna looked up at the chandelier again, and then back to him. “So, Drake. What happened?”

“There was this super rainy winter one year. I’m talking cars and dogs for days.” A wicked smile lit up his face at the memory. “So… after a while, me and Liam decided to play some indoor soccer.”

“Ha! That can only end well.”

“I’m great at soccer. Best defence in the palace. So when Liam got frustrated and tried a shot from across the room…” With an unprecedented enthusiasm, he mimed the trajectory of a ball bouncing from chandelier to wall to floor, complete with crashing sound effects. Brianna watched, her hands over her mouth in a mixture of awe and smothering laughter.

“Did you get in trouble?”

Drake looked over at her, from his crouched position next to the molding. A slow smile, almost smug, pulled at his lips. “Nothing your old pal Drake Walker couldn’t handle.”

“And to think… this top-secret palace history has been in front of my eyes this whole time.”

He stood with a grin—she didn’t think she’d _ever_ seen him smile this much before. With an air of confidence, Drake moved to lean against the wall and nearly missed. At the last minute, he caught himself with a nervous chuckle.

“Whoa,” he stammered. “H-hey. D’you want to know another secret?”

Brianna giggled, trying not to hiccup. They were both a little _too_ drunk for this, but she was genuinely having an amazing time. “Uh huh, sure.”

“…This way!” Drake announced, turning and leading her down a hallway. She followed dutifully, only slightly wobbling behind Drake. The hallway looked familiar, and as she looked around, Drake frowned at a wall.

“Uh, Drake? I think I’ve walked down this hallway like, dozens of times.”

He waved off her words with a shake of his hand. “No, no. This isn’t it. You’ve gotta look… out here!” Drake had wandered over to one of the windows and gestured outside. She joined him, standing beside his tall frame as she looked out. The view was… fine.

Drake leaned against the wall, his head lolling to the side and resting on the cool wall. “This is my faaaavoriiiite view of the h… the whole… palace.” He sighed happily. “I like how you can _see_ through it, even though you can’t move through it.”

Slowly, he reached his hand up to the solid glass and rested his palm there. “And there’s so much… stuff… out there.”

“Outside? Yeah, it sure is something,” she agreed with a snorting laugh.

“I wanted to show it to you ‘cause it’s pretty. And Brianna…” Drake stopped, shaking his head. A look of bewilderment settled in his face as he corrected himself. “I mean, Richardson…. _you’re _pretty. So you and this view belong together.”

Brianna gave him a wide smile. It was stupid and cheesy, but she was buzzed enough to humour him. Plus, it was a little sweet, too. “I never knew drunk Drake could be so poetic.”

“I’m not drunk,” he reminded her. “You’re just rreaaaalllllyy sober.”

“I’m not even sober at all, Drake,” she laughed. After a beat, he laughed too. “Anyway, thanks for sharing your favourite view with me. And thank you for taking me to such a romantic spot…”

Drake looked at her seriously, with a dopey smile. “I’ve wanted to take you to this window for a long time.”

“That’s… very sweet, Drake.”

“I was hoping you’d think so.” He looked over Brianna’s shoulder and his eyes lit up. “Oh, wait. This isn’t the spot. It’s this window over here. C’mon!” With a tug on her hand, he showed her to the next window with an equally uninspiring view.

Brianna peered out and chuckled. “…Riiiight. So, was this the secret you promised me?”

“Secret?” Drake frowned in concentration and scrunched up his nose. It was an unexpectedly adorable move, and she didn’t want to interrupt his thought process. She waited… and waited… and waited. Finally, realization dawned on him, slow but sure. “I remembered the other funny thing about this hallway.”

“What about—”

“Kiara’s room is over here.”

Before she could ask him how he knew that, he was already a few doors down. She followed him, stopping in front of her room. Drake rapped on the door with his knuckles, but there was no response.

“No one’s home,” he said.

“Why do you want to talk to Kiara in the middle of the night?”

“I don’t.” Drake’s smile was huge. “I want to prank her.”

Brianna laughed, her head in her hands. She was in a wonderful state of disbelief. “Oh my god. You are like a whole new person right now.”

“Come on, Richardson. Are we doing this or not?”

“Oh, of course we are."

“Yeah!” he cheered loudly, and she held a finger to her lips quickly. “Yeah,” he repeated, quieter this time. He then patted down his jeans, and his face fell. “Oh. I didn’t actually plan for this part. You got any ideas?”

“We should… hide nice notes under her pillows.”

Drake scoffed. “What kind of a prank is that?”

“The nice kind. Come on, Drake. She’s got a huge crush on you but you picked me. I can’t do anything _too_ mean. And, _you_ said you wanted ideas.”

“Fiiiine Richardson,” he groaned, but she could detect a sense of pride under his words at what she’d said. “Let’s write ‘em n’hide ‘em.”

Together they scrawled out some notes, using a nearby notepad and fancy pens. Drake’s was notably shaky as his hand wobbled while writing. She peered over his shoulder curiously.

_Dear Kiara… your hair is pretty and your French is totally not stupid… From, Drake._

She sucked her teeth. “Drake, what are you doing?”

He looked up at her. “Writing a nice note!”

“Don’t sign your name! Pranksters should be anonymous.”

“Ohhhhh.” Drake looked at Kiara’s doors then back at his note, nodding slowly. “Yeah. You’re right. You think these things through, Brianna.” Drake picked up the pen and crossed out his signature.

_From, Drake’s evil twin._

“There,” he said proudly, capping the pen.

Brianna gave him a huge smile. “You’re ridiculous. Okay, maybe I should write the notes and then you can hide them.”

A few minutes later, Brianna had scrawled half a dozen nice notes for Kiara and Drake had hidden them throughout her room. They stood back and admired their work. Brianna gave Drake a high-five and sighed happily. “See? Wasn’t that nicer than… I don’t know, putting glitter in her wardrobe?”

After a contemplative silence, Drake nudged her. “We could still do the glitter thing…”

Brianna arched an eyebrow, and he nodded.

“Okay, Richardson. If that’s a hard no, then let me take you to our last stop.”

He took her hand, and together they strolled through the palace. There was something really odd, but also comforting, about seeing all the grand rooms completely empty. It was almost like a stage, ready for the actors. Drake was following some unknown path throughout the maze of hallways. They passed dozens of rooms she’d seen before, along with another dozen rooms she’d never seen (including a second kitchen—she made a mental note to check that out soon).

Finally, they stopped in front a heavy wooden door which Drake held open, ushering her inside to a golden, opulent library. “Whoa…” she said in an exhale of breath. It was a stunning room, all shades of cream and gold; there were wisps of baby blue in the painted ceiling that held dazzling chandeliers, accents of dark wood in the shelves that held rows of books. “To be honest, I didn’t really take you for a library kind of guy.”

“Oh, yeah, I love books,” Drake enthused, patting a book lightly. “Sometimes I even read past their covers.” He dissolved into laughter, and she joined in.

“You are something else tonight, Drake. Did you bring me here to read to me?”

Drake didn’t respond. He was wandering along the shelves, frowning in concentration. There was something he was looking for, and he was so caught up in the search he almost walked into a carved pillar. He was tracing his hand along book spines, walking slowly, mumbling to himself. “Where did it—”

His shoulder glanced off the sides of the pillar, and something behind it began to rumble. Dust rose up from the nearest shelves as a panel in the wall swung open.

“Oh.” Drake looked over his shoulder to her. “I found it! C’mon, Richardson.”

Brianna followed him cautiously, stepping into a passage. It was all smooth stone, and it was lit with old-fashioned looking chandeliers. There was a comfortable looking couch in a tiny alcove and an end table with a stack of leather-bound books.

“Welcome… to my secret passage,” he announced, motioning to the small room. There was a pathway that continued past the little nook, and she peered into the darkness curiously.

“Where does it go?”

“A dead end. That part’s no fun,” he admitted. “The cool part is just… this passage.” Drake settled onto the sofa, letting his head tip back so he was looking at the ceiling. “It’s like a… a special hideout. That’s what I used it for, growin’ up.”

She settled into the couch beside him, pulling her legs up and resting against him. His arm wrapped around her and he traced patterns onto her skin with his fingers as he stared absentmindedly skyward. “Whenever I got too fed up with all the phony smiles and parties… I’d come here. Where nobody could find me. Even Liam doesn’t know about this place.”

“But… now I do,” she pointed out. “Why bring me here?”

Drake shifted slightly and faced her, his arm comforting around her. “I thought, now that you’re gonna be a duchess and all… if you ever get tired of dealin’ with the court… you can come hide out here too, Brianna.”

Her lips twitched and she nudged against him. “You just did it again.”

“Did what?”

“Called me Brianna.”

“I…” Drake stopped, his forehead wrinkling. “Oh. I did, didn’t I.” He scratched his chin, the sound of his fingers against the stubble seeming absurdly loud in the quiet of the room. “That’s the secret I was gonna tell you. About your name. It’s not as awesome as this, though,” he said, motioning to the ancient stone walls surrounding them.

Brianna squeezed his thigh. “Well, I still want to hear it. You just call Liam and Maxwell and Hana… Liam and Maxwell and Hana. Why are you always calling me Richardson?”

The question seemed to give him pause. After a moment, he raked a hand through his hair, poofing it up. “The truth is… I started calling you Richardson ‘cause I didn’t want us to get close when you showed up.” He met her eyes seriously, and he frowned in thought. “Didn’t want to get used to you. But you kept sticking around, and being you, and after that…”

Her lips were parted, listening intently to him, and he reached out and grazed his thumb over her lower lip. She licked the skin that he’d touched, mesmerized by him.

“After that?”

There was sadness in his eyes for a moment as his hand fell away. “I didn’t want you to know how I felt.” The sadness was gone as he watched her, contemplatively. “So now Richardson’s just my thing. Our thing. I guess. I can’t believe I called you Brianna. Felt kinda weird.”

“Well, thanks for telling me,” she said, kissing him softly. The sexual tension crackled in the air between them, and she was too keenly aware that they were by themselves. She leaned in, his scent filling her with excitement and anticipation. Their lips met again, and the entire energy in the room seemed to shift.

This was a slow build, like their love. Slightly clumsy months of desire now fueled by alcohol. He shifted and she mimicked his motions, sliding onto his lip. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him close, like he was the only real, steady thing in the world. Drake’s hands travelled over her body, pulling her to him.

She was now straddling him, and his insistent mouth parted her shaking lips. Drake was bitter with the tang of cider, smelling of pine, and his skin was hot. Those hands were determined as they tugged her blazer off; he then touched her arms, trailing fingers across her now-exposed skin to crop up goosebumps.

Brianna lost herself in the moment, her head lolling back. Drake was quick to kiss her neck with fevered passion, and she responded as every nerve in her body sparked from the touch of his lips, his tongue, the soft wince of pain from his teeth.

He felt her react to the gentle pain, and pulled away. “Is that okay?”

“More than,” she replied breathlessly, catching his lower lip in her teeth and giving it a soft tug. Drake sucked in a sharp breath, but before the pain could settle, she let her tongue trace where her teeth had been. On his lap, she could feel how hard he was, how badly he wanted this. She, too, was desperate in her need from him as she worked her hips against his, begging for him.

“Drake…”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go.”

They left the passage together, moving through the silent halls once more. Drake squeezed her hand as they made their way to Brianna’s room. Once they reached the hallway, Brianna stopped, meeting his eyes.

“So… maybe I can give you a tour of my room?” she whispered, looking up at him through her lashes with a coy smile.

As Drake took in her words, his eyes focused on her with more clarity than she’d seen from him all night.

“I… I’d like that, Richardson. I’d _really_ like that,” he repeated, his voice rumbling in his chest, heavy with desire. “Especially after…”

After a pause, he looked away. “But tonight… I’m not exactly all here. If you’re talking about the kind of tour I think you’re talking about… I don’t want to miss a single damn thing.”

“Another time, then,” she agreed, trying not to feel to stung by the rejection. Although it wasn’t a direct no, and his reasoning was solid, it still hurt. She wanted him so bad it actually _hurt_, she _ached_ for him. Brianna had never felt this way before. She took in a faltering breath, “Maybe when you’re more—”

Drake barely stifled a yawn, his eyes apologetic.

“Awake?” she finished with a chuckle.

“Yeah. Another time. I won’t forget.”

Brianna moved closer to him so that they were fully touching. On her tip toes, she whispered in his ear. “I would never let you forget.” Before she moved away, her teeth nipped at his earlobe, then kissed the sensitive flesh there as Drake shivered at her touch.

“Fucking hell,” he mumbled, turning her against the door and kissing her fiercely. She was heady with desire as his lips crashed against hers, as his hands pulled her closer and his body pressed her against the wall, as she tried not to moan against his mouth.

Finally, with herculean effort, he pulled away. “You’re going to kill me, I swear.”

“Me too,” she said in a breathless laugh.

Those beautiful, dark eyes met hers and she could tell he wanted to come in just as badly as she wanted him too. At the same time, she knew he wouldn’t, and she knew she wouldn’t let him either.

She pressed a kiss to his rough cheek, and he blushed.

“Th-thanks, Richardson.” He rubbed his cheek with a boyish charm; it was such a stark contrast to his earlier actions.

“Goodnight, Walker.”

“Night, Richardson.”

Drake headed down the hallway to his own room, and she watched him until he rounded the corner. Before he left her vision, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a parting wave, his smile lopsided and adorable.

With a wobbly sigh, she shut the door of her bedroom behind her and leaned against it. Winston was snoozing at the foot of her bed, undisturbed by her noisy entrance. Brianna stripped down, still wired from everything. Surely Drake was too, and the thought that he might be doing exactly what she was right now was kind of… thrilling.

Between silk-soft sheets, her naked body felt sumptuous. She closed her eyes and let her hands run heavy and foreign over her body. With his touch still lingering, she could pretend it was him circling her, plunging inside her, making her pant, making her gasp. The noises were strangled in her throat as her pleasure thrummed inside her, begging her for release. She was too eager to give in, left only with a dizzying release, Drake’s name on her lips, and ragged breaths that soothed her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Morning came, and she was woken with a knock to her door. Brianna yawned hugely, giving Winston a quick pet. “Let me guess…” she stumbled out of bed, slipping on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants quickly. Once she opened the door, she was unsurprised to see Bertrand and Maxwell standing in the hall.

“You know, with you guys around, I never have to worry about oversleeping.” Brianna’s smile was wide. She was flying high after last night, and after the ball today she felt like her life—_their_ life, hers and Drake’s—could really start.

“Good, because there will be no slacking in House Beaumont,” Bertrand advised sternly.

Maxwell met Brianna’s eye and gave her a good-natured shrug. “Not when there’s a Homecoming Ball to attend, at least!”

“I can’t wait!”

And she really couldn’t. This night was going to change her life and propel her to the future.

With Drake.

_Finally._

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I love you guys. :) Thanks for your patience and I hope this chapter was at least somewhat worth the wait, or at least it helped resolve some of the uncertainty from Chapter Sixteen. <3


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Hopeful Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s the first part of the Homecoming Ball, and Brianna spends too long getting ready and being anxious.
> 
> **NSFW: Light language**

* * *

* * *

Brianna was puttering around her room as Bertrand and Maxwell (and Winston) watched. She picked up her planner and ran through the times for her hair stylist and make up artist to confirm with Bertrand, sipped at the oversize mug of tea that Maxwell brought, and tried to contain her excitement.

“I can’t believe it’s almost time to celebrate in style!” she chirped, looking out the window. “It feels like I just got here yesterday and was starting this whole journey…”

Bertrand sniffed haughtily. “Celebrate, yes, but don’t think the pressure if off simply because you’ve achieved your goal.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your reputation may be repaired, but as a newly appointment duchess, you’re really in Cordonia’s limelight. _Don’t_ make yourself a laughingstock,” Bertrand warned. “How you comport yourself tonight will affect not only your standing at court, but also House Beaumont’s.”

Brianna must have looked confused, because Maxwell spoke up. “If it looks like Liam made a bad choice by making you duchess, it’ll call his judgement into question as king.” He sat in one of the firm armchairs in her room, and Winston jumped up onto his lap. “We obviously know he made the best choice in the world, but you’ve got to show them that.”

“You’ve won the race… now don’t trip over the finish line,” Bertrand added.

“After everything I’ve been through… I think I can handle _this_,” she said, giving Bertrand a significant look. Her lips tugged into a small smile as she saw the flicker of admiration—a brief flicker, but it was there nonetheless—that passed over his face.

Bertrand ducked his head slightly, conceding. “Usually, I’d tell you not to be overconfident… but I think you’ve earned this one.”

“Yeah, you’re going to do great Bree!” Maxwell agreed eagerly.

“So, what do I do?” she asked, blowing on the tea.

Bertrand looked at his watch. “You can start by visiting the palace boutique. You will need to look exceptionally regal this evening, and now that you’re in charge of the duchy’s accounts… you can afford it.” He allowed himself a small smile. “In fact, Hana should already be waiting there for you. After that, you’ve got hair and makeup coming.”

“An all-day affair to get me up to par,” she teased around a huge yawn. Brianna grabbed her bag and set her mug of tea down. Winston’s head poked up at the motion, and she scratched his ears as Maxwell gave him a reassuring pat. “Sorry, Winston, you don’t need a new dress. You can’t come to the ball anyway.”

Maxwell lifted him, nose-to-nose, and smiled at the corgi. “If it makes you feel better, you’re the cutest noble I’ve ever seen.” Winston licked his nose, and Maxwell chuckled. “Duke Winston Richardson the Wiggly of Houses Valtoria and Beaumont, barker at cars, the swishy-tailed, protector of the food bowl!”

“That’s quite the title,” she laughed, bending over to lavish Winston with pets and love. Between Brianna and Maxwell’s attention, Winston was in heaven. His tongue lolled out and he panted happily while Bertrand watched them with a confused frown.

Brianna stood up and looked at the clock. “Okay, I guess I should get going. You coming, Maxwell?”

“I wish I could, but Savannah’s getting in today and Drake and I promised to meet her as soon as she arrives.”

Bertrand sputtered at that. “S-Savannah? Savannah… will be here _today_?”

“Yeah, and she’s coming to the ball. I guess that makes it doubly appropriate as a Homecoming Ball!” Maxwell said in delighted realization.

Bertrand took a reflexive step back, his eyes wide. She watched him with a frown. After a beat, she took a tentative step towards him.

“Hey, Bertrand. Deep breaths.” With a gentle pat on the back, Brianna did her best to soothe his nerves. After a minute, it seemed to be working as Bertrand’s breathing calmed. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Sorry…” Maxwell said slowly. “I… I thought she would have told you.”

“She didn’t… which is just one more indication that she has no interest in my participation in her life.”

Maxwell looked lost for words, his hands busy petting Winston’s fur as he tried to find the right thing to say. In a soft voice, he finally said, “I don’t think she wants you to give up.”

At this, Bertrand took in a shaky breath and straightened his posture. “Never mind all that. You need to go, Brianna, and I have other matters to attend to.”

Maxwell grabbed Winston’s leash. “I’ll take him for a w-a-l-k and bring him back.” He pulled Brianna into a very quick hug. “See ya later Bree!”

She watched Winston’s butt wiggling excitedly as Maxwell clipped his leash on, and then the room was quiet. With a shaky breath, she grabbed her bag and headed down to the boutique.

* * *

Outside the boutique, Justin was lingering in the hall. He must have heard her coming because he turned, greeting her with a wide smile. “Brianna! I thought I might find you here.”

“Hey, Justin,” she greeted him. Lukewarm at best. “Here to help me find a dress?”

He waved that idea off with a humble chuckle. “Oh, no… I’ll leave that to the experts. I’m actually here to congratulate you… and to thank you.”

“To thank me?” Brianna blinked a few times. “For what?”

“Bertrand says that tonight is my last night in his employ, now that you’ve achieved your goals.” Justin genuinely looked proud and excited for her. “Brianna, it’s been an honour working with you. I have learned a lot throughout the engagement tour… and more of it than I expected was _from_ you, rather than from the circumstances. You really impressed me, kid.”

“Well… thanks, Justin.”

“I hope I’ll get to work for you in the future… maybe our paths will cross again.”

Brianna gave him a kind smile. This poor man hadn’t done anything wrong. He’d been doing his job, very well, and she resented his presence. But, if she was honest, it wasn’t his fault that Bertrand didn’t seem to recognize Brianna’s degree in the very subject he’d hired Justin for. “I hope our paths do cross. You’ve been a great press secretary, and I know your career will just take off.”

Justin’s smile grew. “No matter what you do, I’m sure you have a very exciting future in store for you.”

“Likewise. Will you be at the party tonight?”

“Free drinks and the chance to rub elbows with a bunch of rich scandals-in-waiting? I wouldn’t miss it.” Justin considered her for a moment. “Besides, I want to be there for your big debut. I earned that celebration too.”

“Yeah, you sure did,” she chuckled.

He looked at the boutique doors, then back to her. “I’d better not keep you any longer. You have a big day ahead of you.”

“See you tonight, Justin.”

With a salute (odd choice, she thought), he walked off and down the hallway. Brianna entered the boutique, taking in a deep breath as she did so. There was a light floral aroma, but it also smelled of receipt paper and fabric—an oddly comforting mix. Clothing hangers clinked and she spotted Olivia and Hana thumbing through the racks. It looked like things had recently been restocked, and her eyes roamed over the racks excitedly.

“Hey, Brianna!” Hana greeted her warmly, her eyes crinkling in a smile. “They restocked the boutique with some absolutely _stunning_ gowns while we were gone.”

“Damn, _you_ look stunning!” Brianna enthused. And she did. Hana’s hair was pin straight and slicked back. Her makeup was more dramatic than she’d ever seen, and she was in a silk kimono-style dress in a rich black with crimson, burnt orange, and honey coloured accents. Even her heels were decadent, a black patent material that Hana would typically never wear.

Olivia’s sharp voice came out from behind a rack. “Rightly so. Their selection was growing rather tired before the tour.” She, too, was already dressed. Her gown was blood red and hugged every curve. If Brianna didn’t know better, she’d assume that it had been painted on. The dress was floor length and had full sleeves, but it was almost backless. Olivia’s hair looked like it had been coloured recently, and it almost matched the shade of the dress. It was piled on top of her head in a fussy hairdo that was impossibly intricate, and Brianna found herself staring, dissecting each painstaking curl that was tucked atop of Olivia’s head.

She cleared her throat. “Hey, you two. Olivia, you don’t look like you came here for a dress. You actually look… gorgeous.”

“I came to get some shoes, but I did find something that might make you look less… tragic.”

Brianna looked at Olivia blankly, then slid her gaze over to Hana. Then back to Olivia. “Uh… _you_ picked a dress out? For me?”

“No need to make a fuss.” Olivia’s red lips threatened to smile, but that emotion was quickly squelched. “I just don’t want you to embarrass Liam when he officially presents you to court as a duchess.”

Interesting. Brianna wondered if this was possibly Olivia’s way of telling her everything between them was okay. She knew Olivia didn’t understand how Brianna could turn down Liam’s proposal, but she hoped that their friendship, or whatever they had that was sort of close to friendship, would survive. This was definitely a step in the right direction.

“And I found something that would look _magical_ on you!” Hana added, her face bright with enthusiasm.

“You guys!” Brianna gave them both a smile. “Thank you! Okay, let’s take a look at the options…”

Hana held up a delicate pink ballgown with a matching tiara. Magical was completely right. It looked stunning, and Brianna had no doubt she’d look like the picture of royal grace in it.

“You’ll look sweet and winsome in this one,” Hana said, as if reading her thoughts. “Perfect for winning friends and allies for your new duchy.”

Olivia eyed the pink outfit with a tinge of distaste. “Or… if you want to go for something a touch more… commanding…” With a flourish, Olivia presented her sparkling gold gown and tiara.

Brianna looked between both of them. “These are both… beautiful.” Truly, they were. “I guess I’ll have to try them on to decide!”

In the dressing room, she tried on the pink gown first. It was impossibly pretty, and she felt like true royalty swirling around in the changing room with it on. The skirt was full with layers of pink silk draped over chiffon to give her a perfect, princess silhouette. Even the edges of the layered skirt were adorned with beadwork, and Brianna had to admire the craftsmanship.

The gold dress though… it was unmatched. Hana had to help her zip it up, but once it was on, it was deadly. The bodice was tight, and it enveloped her curves and accentuated her bosom with a boat neckline and delicate beadwork. The champagne colour was flawless against her sun-kissed skin, drawing out the peachy tones of her unblemished skin. The dress straps danced across her shoulders, leaving her chest and collarbones exposed. It was low-cut, but not daringly so, though there was an unexpectedly racy detail—a see-through panel, woven over in golden thread, that dipped down to her navel. The colour of her skin poked through, but barely so. The dress fanned out after the sculpted bodice into tumbling layers of beaded shades of gold, fading into creamy white. Once she was in the dress, she knew it was the one. There was an effortless grace to the look, and she couldn’t stop staring at herself in the mirror. It was _everything_. Graceful, but stunning and romantic.

“This is the one,” she said breathlessly, exiting the changing room and meeting Hana and Olivia’s expectant faces.

“So you’ve decided to develop some taste. There may be hope for you yet,” Olivia said, but her mouth was curved into a smile.

“Oh, Brianna, you look so regal.”

“I _feel_ very regal.”

Olivia smirked. “And sexy.”

“That too,” Brianna agreed with a giggle.

“Well, now that that’s taken care of, I think I’ll go do literally anything else.” Olivia stood and plucked an invisible hair off her dress. After a moment’s hesitation, she turned to the exit, but Brianna stepped forward.

“Olivia, wait.”

She stopped, turning on her heel. Her eyebrow was arched expectantly.

“With the engagement tour done, and the investigation over… what are you going to do after the Homecoming Ball?”

“I need to return to Lythikos. I’ve been away for too long as it is,” she admitted with a delicate frown.

  
“Olivia, court won’t be the same without you.” Brianna smiled. “Before you leave, I want to make sure you know. I really do consider you a friend.”

Olivia was stunned. Her mouth popped open and she floundered. “I…” With a shake of her head, she conceded. “I suppose I’ll relish your absence in my life the least… after Liam’s, that is.”

“Oh, man. Who’s Drake going to bicker with now?”

“I’m confident that Drake can manage to bicker with nearly anyone if he sets his mind to it.”

Brianna allowed a self-indulgent smile, unable to stop the happiness that seemed to radiate out of her whenever she thought about him. Her _boyfriend_. “You’re probably right about that.”

“If you’re ever in the neighbourhood, feel free to drop in. We have several choice dungeons I’d be more than happy to prepare for you.”

“I’ll let you know.”

Olivia turned and left, and the boutique seemed to take a breath once she was gone. Brianna looked around, spotting Hana near the back, putting dresses back on the rack. She nudged her friend gently.

“Hey. I guess we should get out of here. Let the other ladies have a turn.”

Hana nodded. “You’re right! Besides, if you have the time, I prepared something for us to enjoy together before the ball.”

“Oh, you have my interest…”

“There’s a lovely lake a short walk from the palace. I’ve spent a lot of time out there… and I’d like to share it with you.” Hana’s eyes sparkled as she spoke.

“Aww, Hana!”

“That’s not even the best part… no one knows about it, so I doubt we’ll be disturbed. Which means… you’ll have plenty of time to fill me in about what’s been going on with you… and Drake.”

Brianna rolled her eyes playfully at Hana’s teasing, but she could see her friend was smiling charmingly. She supposed she owed Hana a full explanation, finally. “You know what? I can’t wait to see it. I’ll meet you back in the lobby after hair and makeup?”

“Perfect. I can’t wait,” Hana gushed.

* * *

Getting ready for the Homecoming Ball was a huge ordeal. Brianna had been plucked, tweezed, squeezed, and groomed within every inch of her existence. It was worth it though, because once her room emptied of everyone who’d made her over, she was speechless as she watched herself in the mirror. Her long, dark hair was conditioned and styled so it swept off her face and tumbled down her back. The dark, shiny locks contrasted the soft gold of the dress and the creamy tones of her skin beautifully. Her jewelry was all simple—a delicate gold chain with a diamond around her neck and diamond earrings that flashed in the light. Her makeup… Brianna had never seen herself like this. Never before had she looked so beautiful. Her eyes were large and intricately shadowed, her lips were plump, her cheeks were flushed, and her skin was glowing.

The dress, of course, was remarkable, but even under it she was wearing a stunning set of lingerie in a champagne colour to match the dress. Her heels were delicate and even her nails had been painted in an elegant, but modern, French fade style.

Brianna exhaled shakily, giving herself a smile in the mirror. Tonight… this was it. It would be the start of her life with Drake. _Finally._

* * *

Hana was waiting in the lobby, and when she saw Brianna she gasped. “You look stunning!”

“Thank you! You do too. Now, where are we going?”

Without hesitation, Hana lead her out of the palace and through the grounds. The winding path they took went through the gardens, the apple orchard, and, eventually, the palace gates. Brianna let out a low whistle as they approached a dock. The sun was setting, painting the sky in yellow, pink, and purple, all the colours bleeding together. The lake mirrored the stunning sunset, and Hana looked out approvingly. She’d arranged for a low wooden table to be set up, overflowing with delicious looking food. Hana had even grabbed cushions so they could sit, not ruining their outfits on the dock’s surface.

“Wow,” Brianna said after a long pause. “I had no idea this was here.”

“I didn’t either, until I stumbled upon it on a walk during the last social season. It’s wonderfully secluded.”

“It’s… absolutely gorgeous,” she agreed, smiling at Hana warmly. Their friendship had endured so much, and it felt like they were finally crossing the finish line to happiness. The air was crisp, and clean, and Brianna took in a deep breath gratefully. When she looked back to Hana, her friend was wringing her hands in front of her dress. “Hana? What’s wrong?”

Hana sighed, looking out at the lake. Even though she was worried, her expression was adorably worried. “Just… things are going to be so different now that… now that I’m not on such good terms with my parents. Liam offered to let me stay at the palace as long as I need to, but…”

Silence settled in, and Brianna nudged her friend gently. “But what?”

“After tonight, when the tour is officially over, everyone is going to go home. Everyone _else_, that is.” Hana looked solemn, her eyes meeting Brianna’s with shame.

“Oh. And… you can’t do that,” Brianna filled in the gaps, sighing in realization.

Hana nodded sadly. She busied herself fixing the hem of her dress, trying to smile, but her frown pulled her face down. “It’s silly. I don’t even _want_ to.”

“Hana, it’s not silly.” Brianna squeezed her friend’s arm, and Hana met her eyes. They were glassy, like she was holding back tears. “You don’t want to go home, but you want to be _able_ to. Who wouldn’t? Home should be a place where you’re always welcome, no matter what else is going on.”

“Which begs the question of whether I can really call Shanghai my home now.” Hana sighed, looking away again as a tear fell down her cheek.

Brianna reacted instinctively, her voice a gentle murmur. “Oh, Hana… look at me.” Hana met her eyes sadly, and Brianna gave her a tender smile, her heart swelling. “Whatever happens with your parents… just know that you’ll always have a home _here_.”

“You’re right…” Hana sniffed. “All I know right now is that no matter what… Cordonia is my future.”

“Me too,” Brianna agreed, reaching out for her hand and squeezing it. “You know… you could always come stay with me, instead.”

“Really?”

“Of course! I’ll have a whole estate all to myself. It’ll be so much more fun to have you there! Plus, you can help get me adjusted. There’s a lot to leading a duchy that I need to learn.”

“Ooh, can I help you decorate?” Hana asked excitedly, and Brianna chuckled.

“Oh, yeah. I thought that was a given.”

The silence settled between them, before Hana spoke. She could hear the smile in Hana’s voice as she said, “Brianna… thank you.” Before the words were even out of her mouth, she was pulling Brianna in for a hug. Feeling overwhelmingly proud of her friend, and grateful for Hana’s friendship, she squeezed Hana back.

When they parted, Brianna couldn’t help looking at the table. There were candles flickering, perfuming the air with a lovely floral scent, and a bottle of wine was chilling in an ice bucket, condensation dripping down. “So… what’s all this?”

“I wanted to do something special. To thank you for everything. Can you stay?”

“How could I say no?” Brianna said, settling down on one of the cushions. Her dress poofed out, making the position a little awkward, but Brianna didn’t mind. Across from her, Hana settled into a sitting position with ease. Anxiously, she looked over the table again.  
  
“So you like it?”

“Oh, Hana, you don’t need to thank me for anything,” Brianna said, smiling at her friend. Hana was quite possibly the sweetest person she’d ever met, and Brianna needed to vocalize that. “This is so sweet. I _love_ it.”

“Oh, that’s such a relief!” Hana peered at the bottle of wine. “I wanted it to be perfect for you. It may not be exactly how I pictured it, but I get to chart my own path now. And that’s because of you.”

“Well, I’ll take the praise, but don’t sell yourself short.” Brianna uncorked the wine, pouring a glass for each of them. They clinked glasses, the sound echoing in the silence of the dock. “So, what are you going to do, now that you have a choice in the matter?”

Hana laughed, sipping at her wine. “I don’t know!”

“And you’re… happy about that?”

“I’m excited to find out _what_ I want to do. Now that I’m free to do anything, I’m not even sure where to start.”

“You should try being a pasty chef,” Brianna suggested, sipping at her wine thoughtfully. She could see Hana’s perfectionism and extensive knowledge being a great fit for the career, but it might also loosen her up. A part of her felt that Hana would always have roots with the royals in Cordonia, but the possibilities truly were endless.

“You really think so?”

“As far as I’m concerned, you are utmost authority on baked goods.” Brianna nodded solemnly. “And you, like pastries, always bring a smile to my face.”

Hana giggled. “You make a compelling argument.”

“Well, no matter what you do… I’m glad you’ll be doing it here. I’d miss my best friend if you left, but I’ll support you no matter what.”

“I’d miss you too. I’m happy to see what my future has in store, in Cordonia.”

They enjoyed the food for a moment, listening to the sounds of the water lapping at the dock. Hana was resting an elbow on the table as she stared out over the glossy surface of the lake.

Hana broke the silence after a few minutes. “You said you’d be alone in your duchy?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’ll have staff… which is weird, but mostly. I’d love your company.”

Hana shook her head, a smile on her lips. “Would Drake mind?”

Feeling the heat on her cheeks, Brianna laughed. “Yeah, I owe you that story.”

Hana leaned forward, her face eager. “You so do. I’ve been waiting patiently. But… you two are together?” Brianna bit her lip, hiding a glowing smile as she nodded. “And you’re happy?”

Brianna was surprised to find tears filling her eyes. “Oh, God,” she dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. Hana was leaning over, squeezing her arm. “No, it’s good,” Brianna assured her, taking in a breath. “I’m so happy. I mean, it’s early, but… I feel terribly about how things happened with Liam, but it’s just… it’s always been Drake.”

“I know.”

Gobsmacked, she narrowed her eyes at Hana. “What do you mean?”

“I knew,” she repeated simply, sipping on her wine. “The way you talked about him, Brianna… your whole body lit up. I remember that night we got pastries, you remember? For Queen Mother Regina? It was that night I knew, without a doubt, but if you want my honest opinion… I’ve known for a while it was never Liam.”

“Why couldn’t you have told me?” Brianna said, half-joking as she felt herself getting teary-eyed again.

Hana smiled kindly at Brianna, touching her hand. “If there’s anything you taught me, it’s that sometimes you have to go through experiences like this to be stronger.”

“You’re so wise,” Brianna laughed, taking a swig of her wine. “So wise.”

Hana nodded. “Okay, now tell me everything. I want to know how it happened.”

So Brianna did. She kept a few details just for herself, holding them to her chest as precious memories. Hana was a lively audience, listening carefully, groaning at the right moments, smiling eagerly at other times, even gasping dramatically when Brianna explained how Drake tried to push her away for the last time.

Finally being able to tell her best friend about everything was like a weight coming off her shoulders. Brianna had nothing but pride in her relationship, and she was looking forward to being in public with Drake. As they ate and discussed some of the courtly gossip, Brianna realized the sun had almost completely sunken from the sky.

“Hana? I really hate to say this, but I should probably head back to the palace.” Brianna finished her glass of wine, setting it down and twirling the stem between her fingers. “I’m glad you shared this place with me. I’m so happy to have snuck a way for a minute.”

“Me too. And you’re right,” she said with a small sigh. “I still need to fix my makeup before the ball.”

Briefly, they tidied up the pillows and the table before heading back to the palace, arm-in-arm, giggling at the excitement of the upcoming event. Back in the palace, Brianna decided to do a final check on her appearance and wait out the time in her room. As she rounded the corner into the hallway leading to her room, she was surprised to see Maxwell holding his hand out to Bartie, who was snuggled against Savannah. Maxwell formed a fist, and balled Bartie’s tiny hand into a mimicry of his own, and gave him a small fist bump. Bartie let out a delighted squeal, and Maxwell nodded, eyes shining in pride.

“That’s my little man.”

Brianna walked up to them, her heels clacking on the floor. “Hey, Savannah! You’re back!”

Savannah greeted her with a warm smile. “I am! Brianna, it’s so good to see you.” Drake was standing next to Savannah, failing to suppress a smile. God, she loved the way his eyes lit up when he was happy. She didn’t miss the way his eyes looked over her, as if he was unwrapping her before his eyes. Brianna flushed under the attention, especially as his gaze lingered on her chest, the creamy skin inviting his touch.

“You have good timing, Richardson,” he managed finally. She noticed how handsome he was looking, his navy suit deep and dark, setting off his tanned skin. Underneath he wore a simple black dress shirt, no tie, one button undone too far, and she was almost melting in front of him.

“I guess so.” With a bright smile, she looked back to Bartie, trying to focus on something else. “Looks like the gang’s all here.”

“We are. For the first time in a long time.” Drake’s grin was unparalleled as he pulled Savannah in, squeezing her shoulder. “I’m… I’m really glad you’re back, Savannah.”

They stayed that way for a beat, and Brianna exchanged a smile with Maxwell. “You all look cozy. I don’t know the last time I saw Drake willingly participate in a hug,” she snickered, her mind flashing back to last night, when she held him in a heated embrace.

“Yeah, I think I even saw him smile.” Maxwell nudged Drake with an exaggerated wink.

Drake rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. “It isn’t every day your sister and nephew come back to court.”

“I feel honoured,” Savannah gushed, planting a kiss on top of Bartie’s head. He cooed happily. “So, Brianna… congratulations on becoming a duchess. The court could use more people like you.”

“Thank you, Savannah.”

“You know, Brianna, between Maxwell and Drake, you’re practically all I hear about. I feel like we’re friends already.” Savannah shot a glance a Drake before leaning in toward Brianna conspiratorially. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you and my brother are an item.”

Savannah winked at her, and Brianna looked at Drake. He was blushing, an endearing red cropping up on his cheeks and nose. Maxwell looked between them, a puzzled look on his face that never quite blossomed into comprehension.

Brianna was about to admit it, keen to finally start their public relationship, when she saw Savannah’s eyes widen. Brianna followed her gaze, feeling her limbs freeze when she was Bertrand at the end of the hallway.

“Savannah…” Bertrand said weakly. From here she could see his Adam’s apple bobbing with a nervous swallow.

Savannah gave him a beautiful smile, seeming to have recovered from her initial shock. “Hello, Bertrand.”

Tentatively, he took a few steps forward. “I… I just came to speak with Brianna. I had no idea you would be here.”

“Oh…” Savannah cleared her throat. “I thought, maybe—”

“Bertrand.” Drake’s voice cut his sister’s off, and he was glaring at Bertrand fiercely. There was something magnetically attractive about seeing him get fired up, and she chastised herself. _Not the time_.

“Just say whatever you came to say to Brianna and get out of here,” Drake said.

Brianna stepped forward, hoping to deescalate things quickly. “Yes, let’s talk… in private.”

Following her advice, Bertrand retreated a few paces down the hall, and out of earshot, before beckoning Brianna and Maxwell forward. Brianna lowered her voice, “Bertrand, are you okay?”

“I’m perfectly f-fine,” he stammered, sighing. “I just wasn’t expecting to see Savannah so soon.”

Maxwell looked at Savannah, then back to his brother sadly. “She lives here now. You can’t avoid her forever.”

“I can do my best to, for her sake. Now… I have some… business to attend to.”

As Bertrand was speaking, Savannah walked up, gently bouncing Bartie on her hip. Her face was open, earnest, and she cleared her throat as if her presence might not have been announced by the sound of Bartie’s relaxed coos. “Bertrand… it’s nice to see you again.”

“Yes…” Bertrand trailed off, and silence hung in the air. For a brief moment, Brianna thought he might speak more, mend the gap that had formed between him and Savannah. As quickly as the hope came, it flickered. Bertrand turned on his heel and half-ran down the hall. Brianna grimaced, looking at Maxwell.

Savannah’s voice was small. “Oh.”

“Come on, Savannah,” Drake said, touching her arm carefully. “I’ll give you a hand with Bartie.” Together they moved past her and Maxwell, down the hall.

Maxwell buried his face in his hands dramatically. “That was… hard to watch. If they would only talk to each other, I think they would work things out.”

“Maybe…” Brianna bit her lip, looking down the hall. “Bertrand might need a little help, and you know he won’t ask for it.”

“Yeah…” Maxwell pushed out a long breath, looking at her seriously. “If that’s the dress Hana picked out for you, she really outdid herself. No one at the ball will be able to take their eyes off you!”

Brianna chuckled. “Thanks, but actually, Olivia picked this one out.”

“Huh.” Maxwell admired her with a slow nod. “A new player has entered the game…”

Together they laughed, and then Maxwell sighed. “You know, Bree, I was thinking of maybe getting some air before the ball. Stretch my legs, get in a little warm up before I break it down on the dance floor.” He ignored her snort of laughter. “Do you want to come?”

“What, exactly, does a warm up entail?” she asked curiously.

Maxwell tapped his finger to his chin, “I usually just walk around the palace grounds. It’s always quiet out there right before a big event. It’s about as peaceful as it gets.”

“A peaceful walk with you?” she asked skeptically, “sounds like an uncommon opportunity.”

“Now’s your chance!” he brightened. “You coming?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Maxwell stepped to the hall, waving her close. “Let’s go. But don’t think about slowing me down. I need to be nice and limber.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I went through Beaumont Bootcamp, don’t forget. Though, I am in heels,” she considered, pulling her dress up slightly.

“You did some of the bootcamp in heels, too,” Maxwell pointed out, and she laughed as she followed him down the grand staircase and out the front doors of the palace. It smelled so peaceful and flowery outside, but it was buzzing with activity as the palace staff prepared for the festivities. Maxwell led the way to a quieter area, near the palace gates. Together, they walked, and Brianna tilted her head up to look at the stars. The night air was cooling, but it wasn’t quite cold yet.

“Do you take pre-event walks often?”

Maxwell considered her question, humming quietly. “I guess. I mean, I like to have some time for myself before the action starts.”

They walked a few paces in silence, her heels clicking on the paved driveway. There was a thought tumbling around in her mind, and she knew she had to finally get it out. “Maxwell, I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

“Yeah?”

“Since I turned down Liam’s proposal… does that mean House Beaumont is doomed?” Her heart was hammering in her chest at the thought. It was the threat that loomed over her constantly throughout her time in Cordonia. Now that she’d finally made the right decision, it was a constant spike of nervous energy that she brushed up against often.

Maxwell seemed caught off guard by her words. “Doomed?” he repeated, his forehead creased.

“You know…” she sighed. “Falling to ruin, reputation irreversibly destroyed… all that stuff Bertrand says.”

Maxwell shrugged, his voice uncertain. “I don’t think it’s as bad as all _that…_ But Bertrand doesn’t think there’s much hope for us regaining our standing any time soon,” he added.

“Oh…” Brianna swallowed thickly. It was one of her greatest fears come to life. For months, she berated herself for even considering another option outside of accepting Liam’s proposal. Everything she had now, she owed to Maxwell… and she had disregarded it all to follow her heart. Brianna couldn’t bring herself to lie and say she regretted it, but she did wish there was something else she could do. Just as she started to suggest and alliance between the Beaumonts and her new duchy, Maxwell spoke again.

“You know what, Brianna?” He paused, looking at her sideways with a small smile. “I think it’s for the best.”

Confusion waved over her, “But Bertrand said—”

“Bertrand’s been so _obsessed_ with House Beaumont’s reputation lately that I think he’s lost sight of what’s really important. And I think you turning down Liam might make him realize that.” Her confusion must have still showed on her face, since Maxwell chuckled. “The wealth and prestige was never what made us great.”

“Meaning…?”

“Meaning I might get the old, happy Bertrand back,” he said with a huge smile.

Inspiration struck. Brianna turned and cut across the lawn, lifting her dress skilfully. Perhaps Bertrand _had_ taught her well. She approached the fountain, eyeing the water in the basin. “Want to dip your feet?”

“That sounds relaxing.”

They both bared their feet, setting their shoes down. Brianna slipped her toes into the cool water, careful to keep her dress from getting wet. Maxwell seemed to have something on his mind, and he finally spoke again.

“Anyway, Brianna, you shouldn’t be worrying about me and Bertrand right now. You should be enjoying your victory!”

“My victory? You mean finally getting to be with the person I want?”

Maxwell raised his brows. “So it’s true?”

“It is.”

His grin was megawatt. “That sly dog. Yeah. Is it everything it’s cracked up to be?”

Brianna looked to the stars, her face cracking into a smile to rival Maxwell’s. “It’s better than I could have imagined.”

Maxwell paused, and she could feel his eyes on her. “It’s Drake, right?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I knew it. You’ve more than earned it, Bree.”

Brianna wiggled her toes in the water, enjoying the coolness on her feet. “Thank you. You must be so happy to have Savannah and Bartie back at court.”

“Yeah.” Maxwell leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. She could hear the smile in his voice. “It’ll be good to have them closer to home.”

“Savannah seems happy to be back too.”

“I think so.” Maxwell was silent for a moment, running over his thoughts. “She used to ask about Bertrand every time I talked to her. She… she really cares about him.”

“I hope she and Bertrand can make things work,” she said sincerely. They could make a beautiful couple, but Brianna knew too well the way outward pressures could ruin a relationship (or at least threaten to).

“Me too. He’s obviously still thinking about her all the time.”

“Yeah, and she must have returned for a reason.”

Maxwell sighed, but there a hopeful tone in it, like he knew it’d all work eventually. “All I know is that practically all either one of them talks about is the other one. Seems like a sign to me.” He stood, stretching his legs. He stepped around in the fountain a bit, ignoring her warnings about slipping. “I love how the fountain is always so glowy and cool at night.”

“It sure is pretty,” she agreed, looking down at the soft white light that illuminated the fountain.

“You know…” Maxwell looked at her, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’ve always wanted to splash around in here, ever since I first came to the palace.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“Uhh…” Maxwell looked at her with a goofy smile. “Because I never had you around to ask me questions like that?”

Before she could say anything else, Maxwell bent down, slinging a light mist of water at her. Brianna squealed, fading into laughter as she shouted, “Hey!”

He shot her an innocent look. “Look at me! Living out my childhood dreams! Aren’t you happy for me, Bree?”

“So… happy…” she agreed, launching a wave of water at him. It hit him in the side of the chest, and he laughed, wiping the water off his face.

“Alright, nice one, Bree! You got me.”

Brianna looked at him questioningly. “That’s it? No retribution?”

“I didn’t say _that_…” Maxwell’s eyes lit up, and he started moving toward her, slowly, like he was stalking his prey. She let out a burst of laughter, picking up her dress and stepping onto the lawn. He didn’t relent, and she ran across the grass, her laughter tinkling in the night.

Maxwell doubled over, breathing hard. “Wow, you’re fast.” He cupped water in his hand, trying to splash her with it, but she dodged it easily.

“Ha!” She kept running around the outside of the fountain, but she realized that Maxwell stopped chasing her. She tried to skid to a stop, but her momentum thrust her forward. Although she tried to dodge, she ended up sliding into him.

They slumped against the fountain, and she let out a peal of laughter. Thankfully for her, Maxwell’s body broke most of her fall, and she pushed herself up. Brianna extended her hand, helping him up.

“Truce?” they said at the same time, bursting into laughter. They shook hands, and Brianna looked back to the fountain. “So how was splashing in the fountain? Was it everything you dreamed?”

“Kinda cold, actually,” he mused, winking at her. “But you made it fun.”

Brianna sat at the fountain as she put her heels back on, wiggling her toes in the fancy shoes. “Hey, Maxwell. Thanks for inviting me out. It was nice to get some air.”

“Anytime. You make getting limber a lot more interesting.”

“We should head back in though,” she mused, noticing that the palace staff seemed to be dwindling, signalling the ball must have been close to starting. “Looks like the ball could start soon.”

Maxwell yawned, splashing in the water with his hand. “Yeah, and Bertrand’ll be super mad if we’re late. Let’s go.”

Brianna turned, stepping back a little in surprise as Bastien crossed the lawn toward them. He looked stern, but when he met Brianna’s gaze, she saw something kind there, and she relaxed.

“Lady Brianna, I’ve come to escort you safely to the ball. King Liam’s orders.” Bastien held out his arm for her, and Maxwell looked at Brianna, his face a question mark.

“Go on, Maxwell. I’ll meet you in there.”

He nodded, and headed toward the palace. Once he was inside, she turned back to Bastien with a quirked brow. “Why do I need a personal escort now?”

“Your security detail isn’t ready just yet, and King Liam wanted to ensure your safety. I’ve actually been looking for you all day,” he explained smoothly, only faltering at the last moment. Something passed across his face, and he met her eyes seriously. “Before we go… I owe you an apology. Lady Brianna, I regret my participation in the plot against you, and the harm that it’s caused you.”

Brianna blew a raspberry at his words. She wasn’t dismissing him, but what could she do with that apology? “You might not be my favourite person at court, but I can’t blame you for doing your job… What happened was the King Father’s fault, not yours.”

“I…” he shook his head, “thank you.”

“Now, to the ball?” He nodded, and she followed him through the quiet of the grounds. They reached the edges of the outdoor ballroom that had been constructed for the party. Bastien pushed gently through the throngs of palace staff and nobles, until he led her to the Homecoming Ball.

It took her breath away. The floor was a stunning white marble, and golden curtains were hung everywhere. A silken gold sheet draped over the ceiling, with thousands of little twinkling lights speckled on the ceiling. The trees were wrapped with lights, and the air was heavy with flowers and something spiced. Tables of food were everywhere, and she was particularly delighted to see _several_ champagne towers. People in extravagant dresses milled about, munching on appetizers and swapping gossip.

Bastien bowed his farewell and began to weave his way through the crowd. Brianna sighed happily, mingling for a while, until she spotted Bertrand and Maxwell near a table of appetizers. She cut through the crowd smoothly, smiling at them as she plucked a glass of champagne on her way over.

They were deep in conversation, and she could hear Maxwell saying something to Bertrand in hushed tones. “Please, just talk to her… tell her how you feel.”

“I don’t see how I could possibly… what would I even say?”

“Just be honest.”

Brianna cleared her throat, and Maxwell moved to let her join in. “Lady troubles?” she asked, eyeing Bertrand. He was scowling, but it didn’t hide the pain in his eyes as he spoke.

“Maxwell insists that there is hope for me and Savannah, but… every time I try to talk her, I only make things worse.”

Brianna considered his predicament, trying to decide how she could give him advice. From the outside, it looked so simple. He needed to stop freaking out whenever he tried to talk to her, but she knew it was never that easy. “If you want to get through to Savannah, you should set aside your pride.”

“Beg pardon!”

Hiding a chuckle, she motioned with her hands. “Your pride. This whole time, you’ve been trying to decide what’s right for Savannah, rather than letting her make her own choices. You’re stubborn, too. You keep trying to weasel House Beaumont in to any situation. You think you know what’s best for her, but you’re just backing her into a corner.” Sipping at her champagne thoughtfully, she added, “Just tell her how you feel about her, and let her make her own decision.”

Maxwell nodded. “Don’t you owe it to yourself to try?”

“I—”

The chime of silver on glass interrupted them, and Brianna craned her neck to the sound. Kiara was standing beside a stage, holding a champagne flute in one hand and a microphone in the other.

“It’s my honour to kick off tonight’s toasts to King Liam.” Kiara smiled beatifically at the crowd. “On behalf of my family, who expresses their regrets for being unable to make it tonight, I want to cordially thank King Liam for the opportunity to participate in the tour.”

“Oh no…” Bertrand groaned quietly, his face a portrait of shocked horror.

Maxwell looked around, lowering his voice. “What is it?”

“House Beaumont is expected to participate in toasting King Liam tonight…” he trailed off, looking down.

Brianna had a sinking feeling in her stomach. “Well, you have something prepared, right?”

“Err…”

At the front, Kiara was wrapping up her toast and polite applause smattered across the room. A staff member took the microphone and handed it to Rashad. “I echo Lady Kiara’s sentiments…” he began, smiling at the room.

“Bertrand!” Maxwell exclaimed under his breath, eyes wild as he looked around.

Bertrand looked defeated. “It slipped my mind.”

“You? Bertrand Beaumont?” she asked, and he shook his head in shame.

“I… I’ve been _preoccupied_. Everything with Savannah and Bartie…” Bertrand shook his head angrily. “But that’s no excuse to be unprepared when the reputation of House Beaumont is on the line. It would seem we are at the mercy of your creativity, Brianna.’

“Geez, don’t sound so doomed. With my creativity, we’re fine. I’m great under pressure,” she insisted, and Maxwell was nodding enthusiastically.

“Yeah! Your confidence makes _me_ confident.”

Bertrand pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is utterly foolhardy.”

At the front, Rashad was leading a toast. “To a beautiful tour filled with history and culture!” At this, the audience cheered and sipped from their drinks. The microphone was passed to Adelaide, who was wearing a huge grin.

Adelaide looked around for a long moment, gripping the mic tightly. “What a delightful party. King Liam, you have excellent taste in booze.”

“We need to hurry,” Maxwell insisted, “they’re almost to us!”

“Okay…” she drawled, scrambling to think. “What sort of toast should we do?”

“The usual sort, I suppose,” Bertrand said, his voice solemn.

Maxwell seemed more eager to fill in the blanks. “Thanks for coming, blah blah, the bounty and beauty of Cordonia, blah blah, to King Liam!” He mimed knocking back a drink and winked at her.

“Actually… I think we may be at the mercy of Maxwell’s creativity. That sounds like an outline to me. If we each take a part of it, it’ll be easy. Maxwell can do the intro, Bertrand can take the middle, and I’ll to the toast to Liam at the end.” Her voice was hushed, but she smiled at them. “Easy, right?”

Maxwell gave her a discrete, quiet high five. “Divide and conquer!”

“That’s as good a plan as any… looks like we’re up,” Bertrand said, nodding to the front. Adelaide was finishing her speech, thanking good champagne and good company (in that order). She chuckled at the end, draining her glass before handing the microphone off to the staff. Maxwell reluctantly took the microphone, and she could feel all eyes on them.

“Maxwell, you’ve got this!” she encouraged him, lifting her champagne glass to him.

Maxwell grinned at her. “Thanks, Bree.” He looked over the crowd and swallowed hard. Everyone seemed to be looking at him expectantly. His mouth opened, but no words came out. After a squeaking silence, he hit his groove and started to talk. “Er… hello and welcome to the Homecoming Ball. I’m Maxwell Beaumont. I, personally, want to thank King Liam for hosting House Beaumont and the rest of court throughout the tour. Because of him, I had the idea to make what I’m calling a ‘hip hopera’, and I met the cutest panda cubs in the entire world.”

Liam chortled, waving a hand dismissively. “You are too kind, Lord Maxwell.” Brianna’s eyes darted over to him. He looked so happy, and her heart twanged in pain for him. If only she could have loved him like he deserved. She hoped he was enjoying the night, and she wished him a perfect evening. If anyone deserved it, it was him.

“Now my brother Bertrand, A.K.A Duke Ramsford, will say a few words.” Maxwell passed the microphone to Bertrand, and Brianna whispered in Maxwell’s ear, “nice job!”

Bertrand’s voice was smooth and polished as he addressed the room. “Thank you, Maxwell. I’d like to say a few words about our beloved Cordonia. Many of us have been away for some time, and…” He trailed off. Brianna looked at him curiously, finally seeing that his gaze had locked on Savannah. She was wearing a pale blue dress that brought out her beautifully dark features. With loving eyes, she watched Bertrand, adjusting Bartie on her hip. Brianna thought, in that moment, Bertrand might have seen everything he wasn’t fighting for.

“Ahem. Apologies.” Bertrand shook his head, looking back up with soft expression. “I was just saying that many of us have been away, and well… I can’t speak for everyone here, but I know that I, for one, have desperately missed Cordonia.”

“Bertrand?” Maxwell whispered, his brows knitting together.

He caught himself, with a faltering smile. “Which, of course, is not to say that the tour was a disappointment. What I mean is that I regret ever leaving our beautiful country… and I want nothing more than to care for her and… her people… for the rest of my life.” With a deep breath, Bertrand locked eyes with Savannah. “I _promise_ that as long as Cordonia wants me… I will be with her.”

Brianna was watching Savannah closely. Her mouth popped open in surprise, and she could see her cheeks growing pink. Although she wanted to observe Savannah’s reaction, Maxwell was trying to connect Bertrand’s speech to something else.

“Yep!” Maxwell nodded. “We’re all very happy to be home. Now I think Duchess Brianna had something to say.”

Smoothly, she looked out at the room, taking a deep breath. Things were shifting in place for her, and she felt her eyes mist as she thought of addressing the room. Everything she had, she owed to Cordonia and its people. “Yes, I would like to propose a toast. Everyone, please raise your glasses to king and country!”

“I’ll drink to that!” Maxwell cheered, raising his champagne flute.

Bertrand followed suit. “Hear, hear.”

Assent rippled through the crowd, and all the nobles raised their glasses to drink. Maxwell leaned in, nudging her. “Nice one.”

“Thanks, I had the easy part.”

The nobles started to return to their conversations, but Brianna couldn’t help noticing the slump in Bertrand’s shoulders. “That was… atrocious,” he sighed, finishing his champagne.

Maxwell clapped his brother on the back. “Hey, it wasn’t all bad. Bree did great!”

“So did you, Maxwell. You did too, Bertrand, but…”

Bertrand heaved a huge sigh again. “I don’t know what came over me…”

“Yeah, what happened with your speech?” Maxwell asked, poking his head out to see if Savannah was still nearby. Brianna couldn’t see her either, and she turned her attention to Bertrand.

“Did you plan on confessing your feelings about Savannah to the entire court?” she asked him. Brianna would be shocked if he had planned that, but he’d done strange things before.

Bertrand’s fists clenched angrily, and he gritted his teeth. “I certainly hadn’t planned on it. I… I just…” He blew out a breath between his teeth. The anger seemed to fade into regret, and he looked down. “What you were saying earlier. It dawned on me, what I needed to do, and I… uh…” Bertrand trailed off as Savannah made her way over.

“Bertrand…” she started quietly, and Brianna moved aside so she could stand next to Bertrand, who was looking anxious.

“Oh, you um… heard the speech, I suppose?”

Savannah gave him a shaky smile. “It seemed like I was meant to hear it. Is that really how you feel?”

“Yes.” Bertrand’s gaze was locked on hers, and despite his mournful tone, something fierce blazed there. “Oh, Savannah, I’ve been an absolute fool. To think that I made you feel like an obligation…” Reaching for her hand, he started to smile, but then he froze. His expression changed to one of torment, and he shook his head.

“Please, I… I know that you must want nothing to do with me, but I have to know if there is _any_ possibility…” Bertrand took a steadying breath. “I want to be a part of my son’s life… and yours.”

Savannah looked away for a moment, then steeled him with a gaze that made Brianna’s lips twitch in a smile. She’d seen that same look, determination mingled with sadness, on Drake’s face many times, and it struck her how similar they looked in that moment.

“Bertrand, some of the things you’ve done and said… have hurt me. But I’ve made mistakes too.” Savannah’s expression was tender, and Bertrand took a small step toward her.

“All I’m asking for is a second chance.”

“I _want_ to let you back in, but… I can’t promise anything.”

Bertrand nodded. Maxwell looked to Brianna anxiously, and she raised her brows at him. Then, Savannah grasped Bertrand’s hand for a moment.

“Let’s give them some solo time,” Maxwell suggested, and she couldn’t have followed him quicker. They strolled a few tables away, a safe distance, and stood near some appetizers. Maxwell got to work, loading his plate with different food. Brianna took a spinach puff and chewed it, washing it down with her champagne.

“I can’t believe it,” she confided in him, and Maxwell looked to her with a grin.

“We did it! We got them talking again.”

Brianna narrowed her eyes at the couple. Bertrand looked nervous, but there was the hint of a smile on his face. “Yeah, we did. I hope Bertrand can stick the landing. He is pretty good at getting his foot lodged in his mouth.”

“Yep.” Maxwell chewed on a handful of filo pastries. “But I think he’ll do alright. This is shaping up to be a pretty good night!”

Brianna wanted to agree, but she still hadn’t seen Drake, not since he’d left with Savannah. Still, she had to admit there was a charm in the air this evening. “Are you read to actually enjoy this party instead of worrying about spontaneous toasts and your brother’s love life?”

“Time for me to get my dance on,” he agreed with a shimmy of his shoulders. Suddenly, his face fell as he looked over her shoulder. “Uh oh.”

“What is it?” she hissed, spinning around to see Madeleine. She looked like an evil fairy; her platinum hair practically glowed under all the lights, and her dress was an elaborate black velvet material.

Madeleine’s eyes trailed over Brianna slowly, her mouth curved in a slight frown. “Well, well, well…”

Her thoughts skittered, as if on ice, and her stomach sank.

Hell, hell, hell.

* * *

* * *


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Hectic Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s the second part of the Homecoming Ball, and there’s a lot of excitement, both good and bad.
> 
> **NSFW: Language, sexual content (lots of smut in this one!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! For all of you that stuck around to see the end of Book Two, thank you, thank you, thank you! I started writing this re-telling for my own enjoyment, and the fact that even one person has followed the journey and enjoyed what I've written is amazing. I really hope you all love this last chapter! :)

* * *

* * *

Madeleine gave Brianna a sharp smile that was anything but kind. “If it isn’t the woman who’s ruining Cordonia.”

They had shared no shortage of quips and rude comments over the months, but even that was a little much for Brianna. “Ruining Cordonia?” she repeated, raising her eyebrows. Maxwell must have recognized her tone as he shot her a worried glance. Although a part of her, a _large_ part, admittedly, wanted to give Madeleine a verbal slap, she took a deep breath. “I’ll concede that you would’ve made a good queen.”

“I need neither your pity, not your approval, Lady Brianna.”

“I’m not offering you pity. I’m offering you the truth,” Brianna pointed out.

Madeleine’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t back down. “If you thought I would rule well, then you should’ve let me be queen.”

“You would’ve been a terrible wife. I can’t let that happen to Liam.”

“You’re as selfish and foolish as always.”

Brianna sipped at her champagne, letting the bubbles cut across her tongue. It hit her then. She was at a ball where she was being welcomed to a family of distinguished royals. _She_ was the one who had her dream man, after several grueling months, and she’d cleared her name and set herself up for the future. Standing here, tossing insults back and forth… it was a waste.

“You know, Madeleine, as much as I _truly_ wish I could stand here and listen to you insult me all day, I have a ball to enjoy.”

“Because frivolity is all that interests you,” Madeleine snapped.

“Goodbye, Madeleine.” Brianna took a step away, and then turned back. The blonde was nearly seething, and Brianna opened her mouth again, pausing. The temptation to give her a verbal blow was stronger than ever, but she didn’t need to. She’d won, not that it had ever been a competition. She had what she wanted, Madeleine didn’t. “For what it’s worth, you’ll always be welcome at my court.”

Madeleine let out a disgusted noise. “As though I would deign to visit an estate that’s been in disrepair for generations.” After a beat, Madeleine looked away. “But I take the sentiment. It’s surprisingly… tactful.”

“I’m told I’m full of surprises.”

At that, Madeleine drained her glass and set it down on a nearby table. “Just don’t think you can come crawling back to me for help when you realize you’re in over your head.” With those parting words, she swept off into the crowd.

Maxwell exchanged a look with Brianna, and he shrugged. “I’m going to hit up the food table again. Wanna join?” he offered.

She still hadn’t seen Drake at the ball, and she wanted to. Desperately. Taking another glance around the room, her face broke into a smile when she saw him at the bar. “You go ahead.”

They parted, and Brianna sidled up to Drake. “Hey. How are you holding up with all this courtly finery?”

Drake turned, his face unadulterated delight as he took Brianna in. “You look like a million bucks. Literally.”

“I take it you like the dress as much as when you saw it earlier?” she teased him, stepping back and spinning in a slow circle. When she stopped, his eyes were flaming on hers.

“Yeah. You could say that.”

Her grin was huge and proud. “Thank you. You look… quite handsome as well, Drake.” A giggle slipped out of her as he shrugged. Brianna gestured to the bar. “I had a feeling I’d find you here.”

“If you’re calling me predictable, Richardson, I might not order you a drink.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” she responded smugly. Drake’s eyes were on hers, and he let out a low chuckle.

“Fine. You got me. How can I turn you down?” Drake turned to the bartender, waiting for him to finish making the elaborate daquiri he was working on. Just then, Kiara and Penelope strolled up to the bar. Kiara looked phenomenal in a shocking pink dress, somehow modern and classic at once. Penelope wore a shimmering silver gown that showed off her every curve, and her face was bright and flushed as she leaned across the bar.

“I’d like a—”

“She wants something pink with an umbrella in it,” Drake cut in.

Penelope looked at him with wide eyes and an awed giggle. “How did you know?”

Drake shrugged, his fingers tapping on the bar. “It’s hard to miss when someone orders one of those travesties. A real drink doesn’t need accessories.”

“By a ‘real drink’, he means whisky,” Brianna clarified.

Kiara pushed her long, dark hair over her shoulder. “I have to agree.” Her body leaned toward Drake, and she smiled at him. “I’ve always been more partial to wine than cocktails.”

“Look, you can drink all the top-shelf Barbaresco you want, but it’s still going to be old grape juice,” Drake pointed out, much to Kiara’s surprise. She looked at the bartender, all flustered, and shook her head slightly.

“I’ll… I will take a Barbaresco, please…”

The bartender gave a quick nod to Drake and set to making the drinks. Brianna looked at Drake in amusement.

“Wow, Drake. You really know your stuff.”

The bartender handed the drinks to Kiara and Penelope (with an extra umbrella poking out of the pink slush) and they accepted them. Kiara looked uncomfortable for a moment, and she turned to Brianna.

“I… I’m sorry for our behaviour at the beer garden last night, Lady Brianna. When I implied that you’d come to gloat, what I meant was…”

“We were drunk!” Penelope cut in, taking a long drink.

“Penelope!”

“And scared about Madeleine leaving,” Penelope continued, oblivious to Kiara’s embarrassment. “But the more I think about it, I think it’s a good thing. You deserve to be happy in Cordonia, Brianna. I’m happy you’re staying.”

“Well, I’m happy to be staying, too.”

“Maybe you can come visit my estate sometime,” Penelope offered with an energetic smile.

Brianna nodded. “Are you going back home?”

“Hopefully soon. It’s been a long time since I visited my parents…”

Kiara smiled kindly, touching Penelope’s shoulder. “I’m sure they can’t wait to see you.” After a pause, she looked to Brianna again. “And, Brianna, you’re always welcome at my family’s estate, too.”

Both ladies curtsied and said their goodbyes, carrying their drinks back into the crowd. Brianna watched them leave with a lingering sadness. This night was thrilling in that it was the start of something new, but it was also a lot of goodbyes. The social season, and the engagement tour… it had been a whirlwind, but it was what she knew. It was oddly comfortable. After tonight, life would settle, and she’d have to find a new way to exist with Drake. As her boyfriend. It was a challenge she wanted to tackle, but she still felt some sadness leaving behind the comforts she’d grown to love.

“How about I get you something, and then we take a breather?”

Drake’s voice, low and steady, brought her back to reality. She smiled at him, warming up as she searched his face. “That sounds nice.”

“I have an idea for where we can go to get some privacy.”

“Privacy is a hot commodity around here,” Brianna pointed out, and he nodded seriously.

“I’d rather spend the whole night alone with you, but… I’ll take what I can get.”

The words send a shiver of promise up her spine. “I’d like that.”

They watched each other for a long beat, and her heart hammered in her chest. “What are you ordering for me?” she managed, smiling, “and don’t say whisky.”

“A challenge, huh?” Drake’s fingers traced up her arm lightly, so quickly she almost wondered if she’d imagined it. “I’ll take it.” He leaned across the counter and whispered something to the bartender. The scent of mint filled the air for a moment, and then her mojito was ready, and Drake handed it to her.

“Why a mojito?”

Drake shrugged. “It just… felt right. Drinks kind of have their own personalities. Like people. A mojito seems like a basic cocktail. People order them like they’re nothing, but there’s complexity in there.” He motioned to the bar, “It takes time to muddle the mint just right, find a balance of sour and sweet. People look at you and see the simple things. A duchess. An American. But anyone who’s paying attention knows there’s a lot more to you than that.”

Brianna swallowed. There was so much more to his tone than his words told her, and she felt slightly lightheaded. Hearing the way he felt about her, the things he thought, no matter how small of a piece this was compared to what was going on his head… it was dizzying. “So you’re saying I’ve got hidden depths?”

“Anyone who thinks otherwise would be underestimating you.”

“Why, thank you.” Brianna moved closer to him as she sipped at her drink, letting her arm press against his. “So how did a guy who only drinks water and whisky become such a cocktail whisperer?”

Drake chuckled drily. “You forget that I’ve watched every person in this room order drinks for years. And not one of them has decent taste.” As if to prove a point, he ordered himself another whisky and picked up the glass. “Now, let’s get out of here.”

* * *

They slipped away from the ball, into the much quieter hallways of the palace. Drake led her away for a minute or two, down to the corridor where her room was, and then they stopped. Drake leaned against the wall, and Brianna settled in the crook of the window opposite of him. Even being alone with him now was a pleasant kind of torture. The thoughts of what they might finally get to do, when they were properly alone, started to creep in. Brianna shook the hopeful thoughts away unsuccessfully. Instead, her mind doubled down and focused on the way she wanted to hold him close, to finally feel every inch of him, to be loved so fully by him. She took a long, long, _long_ drink of her mojito, trying to distract herself.

Drake brought his glass to his lips, hiding the slight smile on his face. “So.” He broke the silence, his eyes flicking to hers. “You’re going to be a duchess soon. Do I have to start calling you ‘Your Grace’?”

Brianna rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Nah. If you call me anything other than Richardson, it’s going to feel weird.”

“Heh, alright. I can stick to that.”

“Is this the part where you make fun of me for becoming a real noble?” she asked him playfully.

Drake locked eyes with her for a beat, long enough to make her heart pound in her chest. Then he shook his head and lifted his glass to her in a brief toast. “I know you better than that, Richardson. You’re you, and there’s nothing… not even a title… that can take that away from you.”

“Thank you, Drake.” Brianna’s voice was quiet. She moved closer to him, but he stayed leaning against the wall. These were tense moments, but a good kind of tension. Like something was about to happen. Something that had been building, day by day. Drake must have felt it too, because although his next words were tongue-in-cheek, there was something in the way he looked at her that made her feel very aware of every part of her body.

“Though if you ever start getting too high-and-mighty, you can count of me to remind you of the old days.”

Brianna’s laugh was barely there. “I had a feeling you’d say that.”

Slowly, they finished their drinks. It was unexpectedly intimate, to be so silent despite being alone. Brianna kept meeting his eyes, and he never seemed to look away from her. Neither of them was smiling as the air thickened around them dangerously. Drake polished off his whisky, setting the glass down on a side table. When Brianna looked at him, longing was written all over his face. Moonlight caught his features. He was so ruggedly handsome, and his eyes looked to be glowing. 

“After tonight, we might not get a lot of time to ourselves,” he said.

“We’ll both have plenty of obligations…”

Drake nodded. His eyes stayed on hers, his gaze dark. The way he was studying her, like he was trying to figure out her inner thoughts, made her want to look away. She felt vulnerable, exposed. And yet… under his gaze… safe, too.

As soon she stepped to him, his hands were on her, spinning her so she was against the wall. She didn’t have time to protest, not that she wanted to, because his lips were on hers, his kiss so passionate it took her breath away. Drake’s mouth was firm yet soft, and he pulled away much too soon, resting his forehead on hers.

“Richardson…”

Brianna tilted her head up, letting her hands run up his chest, around the back of his neck, pulling him close again. He leaned in, kissing her deeper, a rumble in his chest as she darted her tongue over his lower lip, asking for more. When he opened his mouth to her, she shivered, pushing into his touch. Brianna could feel the slightest tremble in her legs, the pinpricks of heat starting to spark on her skin. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she tried to bring him closer… and then he pulled away.

“I can think of a better place to be doing this,” he said quietly, and she ran her thumb against his neck.

“Oh?”

“Wait here.”

“Wait here?” she repeated, blinking slowly. She must have heard him wrong. “Are you kidding?”

“I just…” Drake broke away, looking out the window behind her. She could see his cheeks tinging with colour, and he looked back at her. “If we’re going to do this, I want it to be… special.”

“Oh, Drake. I don’t need anything special… it’s going to be special, with you.”

“I know,” he chuckled, rubbing his neck nervously. “Just… I want to do this.”

Brianna had to bite her lip to keep the smile from spreading stupidly on her face. Who was she to deny him a romantic gesture? “Okay. You’ve already kept me waiting this long,” she teased.

“Believe me, I won’t take any longer than I have to.” His words were full of promise, and then he headed down the hallway, slipping into her room. Brianna settled against the window again, watching where he’d disappeared to.

Her thoughts were running wild.

It was months of anticipation, nerves, excitement, longing, wishing, hoping, _wanting_ and it was all here, in front of them, like a lustrous dream.

After a few long moments, he came back out, gesturing for her to join him.

“Am I allowed to look now?”

Drake nodded, opening the door wider. She thought he might have smirked at her playful tone, but he seemed… nervous. “Come in.”

Brianna walked into her room, letting out a little gasp of surprise. Her room had been transformed into an oasis of warmth and solitude, nothing like the ball going on below them. Drake had dimmed her chandelier and scattered candles everywhere, their flames casting a beautiful orange glow over every inch of the room. Rose petals were scattered on the floor, over her bed, and he’d somehow orchestrated for a bottle of champagne, resting in a bucket of ice, to end up in her room. Once he joined her inside, he closed the door behind them. Brianna turned to him, fumbling for words, and then she realized he was holding his breath.

“Well?”

He was so nervous, hanging on her approval. Brianna could only shake her head, an awed smile curving her lips. “When did Drake Walker become such a romantic?”

“Look what you’ve done to me, Richardson. You’ll be the death of me.” Drake’s voice was a rumble in his chest.

“A good way to go, I guess.” Brianna’s words barely formed before he stepped closer to her. Hypnotized by his movements, she was frozen as his hand reached up to brush her cheek. With a little exhale, she tilted her head to lean into his palm. Drake drank her in, every inch of her face, in the flickering candlelit. She was doing the same. Had he always been this handsome? The planes of his strong, crooked nose, his defined jaw, those impossibly dark, fervent eyes…

When he spoke, his voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper. “So, is this really going to happen?”

Brianna’s brow furrowed for a moment. “What do you mean?”

Drake watched her for a moment, his expression serious. “I’ve spent so long thinking about this.” His fingers moved to the line of her jaw, tracing her skin. “So long _wanting_ you… wanting to touch you…”

As if he’d ever be able to stop touching her now. While he spoke his fingers outlined her neck, following the muscle under her skin. Brianna idly wondered if he could feel her heartbeat thrumming against his fingertips. Drake’s fingers were rough, but he traced her gently. His thumb brushed over her collarbone, tracing the lines of her body with his movements. The expression he wore was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Behind his dark eyes, there was lust, searing and insistent, but also a softer ember of affection, like an awed wonder.

“It almost feels like a dream.” Drake’s words were barely audible to her, but she knew them as if they were her own. They had been, just moments earlier, in the hall. Now, though, all she could feel was his fingers outlining her body. Then, with a flash of something she couldn’t place, he looked down.

“What is it?” Brianna was worried, the feeling flashing through her arousal.

Drake shook his head, angrily, and looked back up. “I’ve got nothing to offer you. I’m no one special. And yet… somehow… here you are.”

The pain in his eyes, the disbelief, was evident. Brianna sighed, not impatiently. Rather, she wished he could see himself the way she saw him; it wasn’t the first time she’d wished that for him, but she knew the issues he faced growing up in Liam’s shadow weren’t going to fade in a matter of weeks, or months. Instead, all she could do was keep showing him how much he meant to her.

“‘Somehow?’ Drake… you’re exactly what I want. Sharp. Funny. Challenging. Fiercely protective… and a marshmallow at heart, no matter how much you try to hide it.” Brianna tapped his nose playfully at those words, drawing a twitch of his lips.

“How do you do that? How do you see right through me, no matter how hard I try?”

Brianna shot him a satisfied smile, her voice husky. “You’re careful, Drake, but you’ve met your match.”

“I’ve spent way too fucking long being careful,” Drake said. Resolutely, his jaw clenched as he looked down at her. “I want this. I want _you_. Now.”

“I’m yours.” Brianna’s words left her before she could even consider them, and it seemed to strike something deep in him.

In an instant, his lips were pressed to hers again, an urgent kiss. It was a clashing of lips, teeth, and tongue, persistent and wanting. He caught her lower lip between his teeth, and she moaned into his mouth. Brianna was clumsy, fumbling at the buttons of his shirt as he pulled her close. “You first,” she insisted, finally getting the last button of his shirt undone. Drake didn’t resist. He shrugged off the blazer, and she let her hands move all over his torso. All the forbidden spots she’d never been able to freely roam before… they were hers now. The muscles were hard, and he gave her a smirk as he watched her nails draw patterns down his body.

“In a hurry?”

She laughed, looking up at him. “You’re the one who said he was tired of being careful…” Brianna reached for his belt, pulling him close. The buckle didn’t stand a chance, and she tugged his pants down, breathing heavy.

Drake stood before her, nearly naked, and she quivered in anticipation. He was already hard, his cock straining against his boxers, and every thought she had seemed to leave her mind at the sight of him.

“God, you’re hot,” she mumbled, and Drake’s grin spread wider. He didn’t say anything, only reached for her hip and nudged her to turn around. Brianna did, facing the mirror above her dresser. She could see Drake behind her, but he wasn’t looking at their reflection. He was focused entirely on her as he pushed her long hair aside, bringing his mouth to the curve of her neck. Brianna sighed as his lips brushed over her sensitive skin, her eyes fluttering closed so she could concentrate on the sensations. Even through her clothing she could feel how hard he was, standing behind her. With a leisurely pace, as if they had all the time in the world, his mouth explored her exposed skin, his hands on her hips firmly. Drawk’s tongue swirled over her, leaving sucking kisses down her neck that made her whine in anticipation.

Finally, his hands moved to the back of her dress, slowly undoing the fastenings of her gown. “Fuck, you are incredibly gorgeous,” he murmured against her neck, his breath sending shivers across the skin that he’d wet with his tongue.

Brianna opened her eyes, watching what he was doing in the mirror. His hands worked over the fastenings of her dress, his head ducked down in concentration. Despite the effort, his hands ran over her back, comforting and warm, at every chance he could. His touch was welcome, but all she could focus on was how alive she looked. There was a flush in her cheeks, a sparkle in her eyes. She looked animated. Excited. Entranced by her reflection, she saw herself stoop over, taking off her heels, and then stepping out of her gown. Drake’s reflection watched her closely, groaning when he saw how she was dressed under the fancy clothing. Brianna had almost forgotten the lingerie she’d worn under the dress, a lacy bra and panty set, all creamy gold and enticing.

Hesitantly, she turned to him. He’d seen her like this before, but not in this context, and there was an uncharacteristic shyness that came over her. Drake’s body was perfection, and she couldn’t compare to that level of physique. There was no need for her delay, as he was only looking at her with hunger when she disrobed. Almost as if he was proving a point, Drake crossed what little space she’d created and kissed her fiercely. His skin was fire against hers, hard muscle pulsing with need, and she was almost knocked off balance by the intensity of his embrace. When their lips parted for more than a second, she was breathy against his mouth. “Now who’s in a hurry?”

“Can you blame me?"

Drake caught her bottom lip between his teeth, earning a thrilled breath from her. His hand rested at her hip, digging into her flesh, and then his fingers trailed up her side, to her chest, palming her breast. Brianna pushed herself into his hand, and a flash of urgency crossed his face. Suddenly, Drake was everywhere, his teeth leaving blooming marks all over her skin. She ached for him, for all of him, ubiquitously; the swell of her breast, the smoothness of her chest, the crook of her neck, her tender earlobes, and he gave it to her again, again, _again. _

The wince of pain from his teeth only heightened the peak of the pleasure, and she keened throatily as his mouth traveled over her, stinging sweet. He lifted her, and she let out a low protesting noise. “I got you,” he mumbled against her neck as he moved her to the bed, laying her down gently. With a comfortable wiggle, she stretched herself out, letting her hair fan over the pillow as she arched her back for him. She was looking at him, her mouth parted as her eyes roamed over his naked body. It was incomprehensible to her that he’d see himself as anything less than the powerfully sexy man she saw before her; he looked sinfully good with the candlelight playing over his muscles, softening all the sharp angles of his face and the carved perfection of his body.

When she dragged her eyes to his face, she saw him admiring her body with such wonder it made her heart pound faster. The way he looked at her… it was like he was seeing her for the first time. Maybe he was. She was wanting for him, responding to his every touch, and she had _chosen _him after months of grappling with her emotions. It gave her a breathless shiver, and her body moved to his, instinctually, craving his warmth near her. She’d kill to know his thoughts, but the darkness in his eyes promised pleasure, and that was enough for now.

Impatiently, he tugged her bra down, freeing her breasts, and the cool air made her sigh in anticipation. “Drake…”

With a knowing glance up at her, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked. Brianna let out a sharp gasp, embers pooling in her stomach. It jolted down her body, deep down, and she leaned back against the pillows, trying to absorb the feeling. Drake’s pace was unhurried as his tongue flicked her stiff nipples, as he dragged his mouth across her chest, letting his stubble prickle at her skin, as he planted whispering kisses over her breasts. When Brianna was on the edge of begging for more, he caught her open lips in a kiss.

“That was… a hell of a start,” she managed to say, her voice rough. Propping herself up on her elbows, she saw Drake pause. Just for a moment, long enough to appreciate the sight of her, turned on by him. His eyes were dark with desire, proudly admiring her.

“You’re too good to be true.”

“I’m here, Drake.” Brianna arched up, taking his lips in another searing kiss. “Really.” With a mischievous grin, she nudged him off of her, letting him rest on his back so she could straddle him. “Let me prove it to you.”

Drake’s mouth opened in what she assumed would be protest, but she didn’t give him a chance. She kissed his concerns away, adjusting herself to rest on top of him. Reflexively, his hips bucked against the movement, drawing a sharp breath from her. She was intensely aware of how little clothing separated them. Brianna lowered herself to his chest, trailing kisses down his body. Even the feeling of her bare breasts rubbing against his chest, tickled by his body hair, was enough to make her grind her hips to him. She’d never wanted someone so badly. It was Drake, Drake, Drake _everywhere_ and she was savouring every inch of his body.

After a few moments of exploring him, she couldn’t wait any longer. Slowly, purposefully, she moved down his body, her hands following where her skin grazed him. A sharp, expectant breath left Drake as she pressed her palm against him, feeling the impressive length and delicious warmth. When she pulled his boxers down and grabbed him, velvety and hard, Drake’s sounds of bliss got lost in his chest. It was a noise that ripped straight through her. Conscious thought escaped her in that moment, but Brianna knew she wanted to hear more of those noises. Drake folded his arm behind him, settling in. If they’d been in another situation, she might’ve laughed at his luxurious pose, but she was too aroused by the fact he was going to let her do what she wanted with him. Drake was going to give himself into the feeling, into the moment. She moved between his legs, nudging them apart, and brought her mouth to the insides of his thighs. There she kissed him, imitating the lazy, wet kisses he’d planted all over her shoulders and neck earlier. With every move, she felt his muscles thrum under her lips. Brianna pushed his cock up, suckling at his balls instead, making Drake tense in frustration.

After his breaths started slowing, the rough pants fading into lazy sighs, Brianna reached for him. Her thumb moved across the head of his cock, dragging his own pre-cum over his length, and Drake hissed in response.

“I love when you make sounds like that for me,” she told him, watching the slight shock that passed his face at her words. He then shook his head once, as if he was too preoccupied to argue. Brianna blew against his cock, sending shivers up his body, before bringing her mouth close and letting her lips run across his cock. He was scalding hot and sensitive, and when she took him in her mouth, his response was immediate. Brianna ran her nails over his legs sharply, making him jump, his hips bucking into her mouth. He hit her throat, and she moaned around him, so fucking turned on by feeling so much of him, finally. Against her tongue she tasted the slight salt of him, and he pushed deeper into her again.

Brianna moved away, taking him into her mouth, her tongue running slippery patterns over his skin as she worked his length. He was showing restraint, his body moving carefully against hers, his hand churned in the sheets beside them. Brianna darted her eyes up to him, and her heart thumped at the sight. Eyes half-lidded in arousal, Drake was watching her, an unspoken plea on his lips and his forehead creased as he savoured her movements. Pushing him deeper, Brianna felt her body pulse in time with his breathy gasp.

“Stop,” he growled. It took her a minute to comprehend, but when she looked up, his face was wrinkled in anticipation. “I’m too close,” he explained, barely audible.

Wickedly, she smiled and lowered herself again.

“Brianna—” he whimpered, and she kissed up the length of his cock, sloppily, dragging out another deep growl. Fuck, she loved hearing him call her by her first name. It felt like she was pushing him to his limits, and it was addicting. Drake seemed to realize the same thing, as he grazed her cheek, saying her name again, softer this time. “Brianna, please.”

Relenting, she shifted to sit up. His hands were on her body in an instant, flipping her onto her back. Brianna loved how he could toss her around so easily, but before she could revel in his strength for too long, his mouth was on her breasts, his hands running down her stomach. Drake’s mouth was wet around her nipples, and when he pulled away, he tweaked them with his fingers, making her squirm under him. Although she couldn’t hear his chuckle, she felt the ghost of it before he trailed down, nipping at her hips, pushing her legs open. Drake dragged his thumb over her panties, looking up at her.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me already, Richardson…”

Brianna nodded, frenzied, pushing her hips up to his touch again. She caught the way he was in control again, using her last name, but she was seconds away from begging him to give her what she needed and she’d be damned if she could care about what he called her. The lack of friction was maddening, and she thought she might scream in frustration if he didn’t touch her soon. Luckily, Drake seemed to feel the same as he brought his mouth to her, pulling her panties off. Moving down her legs, he kissed her thighs, sucking and biting at the skin there. Brianna heard her own voice girlish and breathy; it sounded foreign to her ears, but it only served to entice Drake. After several long moments, he lowered himself to where she was throbbing, greedy for him. Drake’s tongue darted to her clit, and Brianna whined, her body arching into him.

Unashamed of her relentless pursuit for pleasure, she wound her fingers into his thick, dark hair and tugged him close. She felt his breath against her, where she was slick with arousal, and then he was kissing her again, fucking her with his tongue. Brianna’s hips undulated against his mouth. More; she needed more of the broad strokes of his tongue as he lapped her up, the pointed flicks of concentrated pleasure, the teasing sucks that drew the most intense noises from deep in her chest.

“Drake, please,” she begged, not knowing what she was begging for as her hand pushed him to her gyrating body. He whispered against her, making her shiver.

“Please what? What do you want?”

Brianna had to close her eyes. The piercing look of his dark stare was too intense. What did she want? All of it, to relent, to let him make her come undone.

“Fuck. Please, let me cum.”

Wordlessly, his mouth was on her again, sinking into a steady pace. Her breaths came shallow, faster and faster until the words tumbled out of her, inexorably—please, Drake, _yes_, right there, fuck!—and Brianna’s back was arched, her body at his every mercy. Her orgasm climbed, sparked over her skin, igniting, ripping through her with an intense blaze as her legs clamped around him, shuddering against his cheeks. Her nails dug into him, and he groaned in response, the vibrations intensifying the throbbing pleasure that ran through her body, scorching her where it rippled.

Long moments passed where Drake learned her with his mouth, every movement bringing heat to her skin again. Brianna wasn’t sure where her orgasm ended and a new one started building. She was so lost to the buzzing that fizzed over her, in her veins, across her skin, boiling over, that nothing made sense in the moment. She could only feel.

Until his warmth left her. Opening her eyes blearily, she saw him sit up, his face so full of desire for her that it took her breath away. His hand moved to her, replacing his mouth. Drake moved in slow, tantalizing circles, sending shivers down her spine. Finally, he lowered himself onto her, his lips hot against the side of her neck.

“Fuck, Richardson…” he mumbled, nipping at her earlobe. “I’m going to make you cum like that every fucking day, I swear.”

The promise sent a dark ripple from her curled toes to her woozy head, and she could only nod, catching his eyes seriously. “Please, Drake. I need to feel you, all of you.”

He answered her with another kiss as he pushed inside of her, the feeling so sharply decadent. Fuck. It was nearly painful, the way his thick cock stretched her despite how wet she was.

The moment seemed to freeze, suspended in time for a beat, as they both settled into the feeling. Brianna could have cried out from the sheer _perfection_ of it. It all clicked in this moment, and she was tilting her head up, needing to see him. Drake had never looked away from her, and she saw it written plainly on his face.

This was _everything_.

Neither of them had to say it, not that they could have in that moment. This was about feeling, about expressing everything they couldn’t have said before. Every long, flirty gaze. All those words unsaid. The stolen kisses, the sweet, the sultry, everything in between. Every long night she’d spent tossing and turning over him, every time she’d fought against her head to follow her heart, every time she saw him, _really_ saw him… it was all for this.

Drake ran his thumb over her cheek, grounding her to the moment, and she watched him for a moment. Every muscle in her body was tensed, on the precipice of desperation for him, and for a moment, it was just love. Love in the adoring, needful way he looked down at her. Love in the way his fingers against her face was so soft, so full of affection. Love in the way she’d never felt before. Love in the way he filled her up, more than the physical, but also in the way his movements seemed to know what she needed before she did.

The thoughts were making her heady with need, and she squirmed under his weight.

And then it was lust.

Brianna wrapped her legs around him, loving the way his breath caught in his throat. Drake sighed in relief, his eyes never leaving hers. The sharp pain of him stretching her, his thick cock pushing into her slowly, it was exquisite. She shuddered as she saw the desperation on his face as his brows furrowed, the seriousness in his dark eyes, the vulnerability etched in his expression… it was all almost too much. As he moved himself in and out of her, the dull pain grew to an ache, which gave way to their relentless pace as her moans escalated. Fucking him felt like a deep kiss, full of intoxicating ecstasy. Every thrust of his was deep. Powerful. Purposeful.

“Oh Drake,” she whimpered, and he growled, pushing deeper into her as she angled herself to him. Her forehead fell against the arm he used to prop himself up, and he kissed the top of her head.

Drake was pure guarded passion, and she was lost in the sensation as his guard finally, blessedly, tumbled down. Her hands traced the sculpted muscles of his back, leading him into the perfect rhythm. Soon his movements hit her unbearably deep, forcing sinful sounds from her. In response, her nails dug into his tanned skin and he bit into her shoulder, leaning closer to her. His weight on her was wickedly sexy. It made her feel weak with femininity, so eager to give herself to him.

Their breaths mingled, fast and panting. Pleasure arced through her, and their pleasured sounds mixed, indistinguishable from each other. Brianna could feel her orgasm building, like every piece of her was being stretched taut, quivering in anticipation, and then she was there, she was right _there_. Her head pushed against the pillows, her back arching as a sound left her, depraved with yearning, and Drake stumbled.

“Brianna, fuck—”

When she focused on him again, her orgasm lost for the moment, she saw the nearly pained expression on his face. Drake was undeniably sensual as he worked over her, one arm propping himself up while the other ran over her chest. His eyes were closed, hidden underneath a brow so rumpled with concentration, it looked like he might’ve been in pain. She realized with a start that he was trying not to cum. Trying to make it perfect for her.

As if he sensed her gaze, his eyes opened, and that smirk, that _fucking_ lopsided smirk that she loved so much, ghosted on his lips. Brianna relaxed, letting the tension release inside of her for a moment until his hand ran down her chest, his thumb against her clit. Then she was thrumming again, like taut strings being plucked, and she cried out. 

“Please, cum for me,” Drake pleaded, pushing into her with such a ferocity that it stole her breath, forcing breathless cries as her body clenched around him obediently. Her orgasm was fierce. Every part of her was so sensitive from when he’d made her climax earlier. Brianna could feel him pulsing inside of her, her toes curling at the feeling as her hands pushed him deeper still, greedy for all of him. Drake’s arm slid behind her back, holding her close as he fucked her, burying himself into her as he cried her name against her ear, his nose buried in her hair.

It was like a prayer on his lips, over and over, as he came. Brianna, Brianna, Brianna.

Eventually they stilled, though Drake didn’t leave her yet. Instead, he propped himself up, nose-to-nose with her, and stared. For a long moment, they stayed like that, until Brianna had to look away. Never before had she felt so seen, and it was more intimate than what they’d just shared. Drake cupped her cheek, bringing her in for a lingering kiss. It was filled with promise, of all the things they wanted to share, and Brianna knew every word that his lips said against hers.

Too soon, Drake pulled out of her, and she winced at the feeling of emptiness. He laid beside her, pulling her close, and Brianna settled in the crook of his arm, resting her cheek against his bare chest. His thumb ran over her arm, a steady beat, and she let out a yawn.

“Holy fuck,” she managed, and Drake’s laughter was immediate, rumbling in his chest.

“Yeah. Sounds about right.”

Brianna’s head was swimming with thoughts, but she couldn’t focus on a single one. She wanted to tell him that she regretted every waiting to show him how much he meant to her. She wanted to tell him she loved him, every part of him, even the stubborn ones that refused to be loved. She wanted to tell him that that had been perfect, better than she’d ever imagined (and she’d imagined it a _lot_). She wanted to tell him everything about her, to learn everything about him.

But she couldn’t. Instead, she focused on the steady breaths of his chest, the rise and fall of his comfort. Drake tried again, clearing his throat.

“That was…” Drake paused, trying to find the right words, and failed. With a dry chuckle, he shook his head.

“Have I rendered you speechless?”

“How about this? Now I can die a happy man.”

Brianna’s chuckle was full of lightness and brevity. “I like you better alive, if it’s all the same.”

“I’ll try not to disappoint.”

“If tonight was any indication, I don’t think you could.”

Drake buried a kiss in her hair, lingering there to take a whiff of her hair. The gesture made her glow with a proud warmth. She hadn’t been worried that having sex would change things between them, but she couldn’t have imagined it would be this good, or feel this right.

Reluctantly, he wiggled out from her, sitting up. “We should probably head back before people start to wonder where we are.”

“You sure I can’t keep you here?” Her hands ran over her collarbone playfully, flicking her eyes to him.

Drake’s eyes followed her fingertips, and he sighed heavily. “Don’t torture me, Richardson.” His eyes flashed as he leaned to her, kissing her with such force it pushed her back against the pillow. When he was done, he pulled back, searching her eyes. “If it was up to me, we wouldn’t leave this room for a week…”

His cock twitched in agreement, and Brianna smirked. “Leave it to courtly functions to drag you away from me.” She shifted off the bed, pulling her dress up carefully. Drake helped lace it up again, his mouth finding the curve of her neck again until she let out an annoyed groan.

“Don’t tempt me.”

Drake chuckled, stepping away so he could get dressed. She caught her reflection and frowned, trying to fix her rumpled hair. Eventually they were dressed and smoothed, ready to face the crowd again. Brianna blew out the candles while Drake straightened his blazer. “Ready to brave the crowd again?”

“I think I can handle it,” she replied, “as long as I can still walk…”

* * *

Drake waited for her to leave first, after another lingering kiss. They agreed it was best to not draw unnecessary attention to the fact they’d been away for much longer than they planned. As soon as Brianna returned to the party, her cheeks pink with excitement, Bertrand immediately rushed to her.

“Brianna, I have been looking everywhere for you. It’s time to check in with some acquaintances and see how well all your work has paid off!” He was beaming, and Brianna suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

“So… more mingling?”

Bertrand looked delighted. “Precisely! Starting with our Italian contact.” He led her to where the Italian statesman Francesco stood, chatting with some nobles near the largest champagne tower. She could overhear him gushing about sports, but she cut in smoothly as she cleared her throat.

“Buona sera, Francesco,” Brianna greeted him warmly.

Francesco returned her smile easily. “Ah, _Duchess_ Brianna. What a delight to see you again. And under such tremendous circumstances. Now that you’re among the Cordonian elite, do your old friend a favour and put in a good word for Italy with your King Liam.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

After he offered her a gregarious smile, and she kissed his cheek in parting, Bertrand hurried up. “Most excellent, Brianna. Why don’t you go visit Duchess Adelaide next?”

Bertrand scanned the room, then spotted her conversing with Justin next to the dance floor. The conversation looked animated, and Brianna approached quietly, hoping to overhear some of their conversation.

Justin was shooting Adelaide a relaxed smile, “A dignified, elegant woman such as yourself should be taking center stage, don’t you think?”

“Oh, I like you,” Adelaide laughed heartily, taking a gulp of her wine.

Although she would have loved to see where this conversation would go, Brianna figured it would be best to interrupt them. She approached, greeting both of them. “Hey Justin, Adelaide.”

“Brianna!” Justin brightened, his smile winning and practiced. “I was just telling Duchess Adelaide about some of my past clientele. Brianna’s a prime example of my best work,” he said, turning to Adelaide with a smarmy grin.

“And what and example you are, Brianna.” Adelaide eyed her carefully, breaking into a toothy smile. It was likely fueled by alcohol, but Brianna appreciated it all the same. “Congratulations on your big news! I look forward to enjoying many more decadent parties thrown in your honour.”

“I’ll keep the bar well-stocked for you,” Brianna promised with a wink.

“Have fun tonight, Brianna.” Justin raised his glass to her, “You deserve it.”

Bertrand was quick to pounce on her once she moved away from the dance floor. He was smiling more than she’d ever seen him smile before, and she eyed him suspiciously. “You did well with the duchess,” he explained eagerly.

From across the room, Liam caught her eye. He cut through the crowd smoothly, nodding his head perfunctorily at them. “Bertrand, I’d like a moment alone with Brianna.”

“Certainly.” With a bow of his head, Bertrand quickly disappeared into the surrounding crowd. Brianna felt her palms get clammy as she looked to Liam. What could he want to see her for? Even that thought, even feeling nervous to talk to him, compounded her guilt. After all, she’d turned his world upside down. He deserved the chance to talk to her whenever he needed, and she respected that… but it still made her anxious. As silly as it felt, Brianna wanted him to be happy. Knowing she was the cause of his unhappiness, although it was the right decision, was hard to process.

Liam was polite as ever as he gave her an easy smile. “Enjoying the ball?”

“I am having a great time,” she said, trying to ignore the way her cheeks heated at the admission. She’d certainly had a great time with Drake earlier, and her thoughts were progressively harder to ignore the more she thought about him pushing inside of her, the way his breath stuttered in her ear…

“You sure know how to throw a great party,” Brianna continued, motioning to the room.

“I do my best, though I can hardly take all the credit. The palace staff does most of the work on this sort of event.”

Brianna shook her head softly. “So humble.”

“I’m told that’s one of my best qualities.”

This felt… nice. Brianna had to admit, socializing with Liam felt normal. He was never one to make things awkward, but perhaps the ball was a good chance for him to close a chapter on his life. To move forward. Brianna knew she played a large part in his confused feelings now, but she hoped that eventually he’d look back and be thankful she turned him down.

Liam leaned toward her, lowering his voice. “I have a few spare moments before my speech.”

“Oh?”

“I was thinking of taking a walk through the maze for old time’s sake.” Liam paused, catching her eye. There was a look that crossed his face that she couldn’t quite place. “There’s a spot nearby that I would love to show you. A wishing well. With all the commotion of the ball, no one would miss us.”

“I don’t know.” Brianna bit her lip anxiously. “Is that a good idea?”

A flash of hurt crossed his features, but it was gone as quickly as it came. If she didn’t know him as well as she did, Brianna might have assumed she’d imagined seeing it. “I just wanted to talk. Will you join me?”

Brianna couldn’t deny him the chance to talk. He deserved that, as often as he wanted it. “Lead the way.”

Together, they slipped away from the crowd and outside. The hedge maze felt like familiar territory at this point, and Brianna followed Liam as he moved confidently down a path. The path twisted and turned, but he never once faltered. Brianna admitted that quality reflected in every him; no matter how rough the path ahead seemed, Liam always looked like he was navigating it effortlessly. She knew, perhaps better than anyone, that it wasn’t true. He had doubts, fears, and uncertainties, like they all did. And she caused some of those. Brianna shook herself mentally. Would she ever stop shouldering the blame?

“This brings back memories,” she told him as they rounded a corner. She could see herself chasing him through the maze so long ago. Stealing kisses. Trying to let herself fall in love with him.

She couldn’t see his smile, but she heard it in his voice. “Good ones, I hope.”

“For the most part.”

“The last time we were here, we had no idea what was about to happen that night.” He turned to her, his face pained. “The photos, my father’s plot against you… I’ve spent many hours wishing that night had gone differently. Sometimes I wonder…”

The words hung unspoken, but she knew what he meant. She wondered, too, if things had gone differently that night, would she and Liam be together? Brianna thought so, but she knew there would always be unresolved feelings with Drake, and her marriage to Liam would have never been successful as long as those feelings stuck around. She wanted to say as much, but Brianna was flustered. Ultimately, she’d learned about herself so deeply through the experience. If it hadn’t been for Liam’s father and his plot, she’d have accepted Liam’s engagement and been in the situation she’d imagined dozens of times; unfulfilled and longing. The thought was sobering.

Liam continued, his face kind as he watched her process what his silence said. “But tonight, with so much in store for the both of us, I want to look forward, not back.”

“The past isn’t so bad… but I want to look forward, too. Happily ever after, for both of us.”

“Then I think you’ll approve of our destination.” Liam brought them further into the maze, where the hedges grew taller and older than she’d ever seen before. At last, he turned the corner to a small, secluded clearing. There was a stunning white stone wishing well, covered in ivy and vines. It was tucked in the corner, and it looked nearly grown into the hedges. There was something magical about it, almost as if it belonged in a fairy-tale.

She let out a surprised chuckle, as if she hadn’t believed that it existed. “I wasn’t sure if you were joking about the wishing well.”

Liam laughed with her as he walked up to the well. His hand lingered on the cool stone, and when he spoke, it was almost as if he wasn’t talking to her. “It’s one of the oldest structures in the palace, if you believe the stories. My mother showed me this place when I was a child.”

With a faint smile, he looked back to her. “The tradition says that if you whisper your heart’s desire into the well, the fates will make it come true. And tonight, I thought we could both use a wish to guide us forward.”

“Who am I to turn down a real-life wishing well?”

Brianna stepped up to the edge of the well. The vines that covered it let off a sweet, almost sickly smell from their budding flowers. Her hand settled on the stone, cool against her palm, and she peered down. The moon’s reflection glimmered on the water below. Closing her eyes, she let her mind go blank for a moment. She could wish for anything, but her heart’s desire…

Without meaning to, she pictured her friends. Drake’s face pulled in that favourite crooked smile, Liam looking out to the Cordonian people, Hana’s face screwed up in determination, Maxwell dancing with a carefree laugh, Bertrand and Savannah seeing each other from across a room with love unspoken… The memories swirled, and her heart felt heavy with love. With all her heart, she wished for every single one of them to be as happy and as healthy as they were now. Brianna leaned over the well, whispering her wish down to the dark depths. After a moment, she stepped back, catching Liam’s eye.

“Now it’s my turn.” He took her spot, and she watched him. Liam was taking it seriously. As he thought, he closed his eyes and his forehead wrinkled in concentration. A moment passed, and then his expression cleared. He was smiling as he leaned over the well, whispering his secret. When he returned, she arched her brow at him curiously.

“What did you wish for?”

“Something I certainly hope to find.” Liam looked back at the well, then to Brianna again. “I wished for the courage to never let my fear dictate my choices, the way my father did.”

“Liam…” Her voice trailed off, and she looked up at him. To her surprise, her eyes watered. Even though she’d put him through hell while she tried to sort out her emotions, she really did admire and respect him. When she spoke again, her voice was soft. “You’re already twice the king your father was. Wish or no wish, your people are lucky to have you. You’ve already learned from your father’s mistakes.”

Instinctively, she squeezed his hand. “No one can be a perfect king, but I know that you’ll be a great one.”

Liam’s eyes shone in the moonlight, and he looked away briefly. When he met her gaze again, he was looking at her intensely. “I… thank you. I can’t tell you how much your faith means to me.”

Silence lapsed between them until Liam shifted. It was rare to see him look anything but comfortable and confident, so this shift in demeanor caught her eye. “Brianna… there’s something else I’d like to talk to you about.”

“Anything, Liam.”

“I wanted to let you know… I spoke with Drake earlier today.”

Brianna’s skin prickled. He hadn’t mentioned that, but the conversation couldn’t have gone too poorly considering Liam’s attitude… and Drake’s.

“I know… these past few days have been different. And I’m still… working through things.” Liam paused, frowning to himself, as if he was deep in thought. She wanted to interrupt him. To tell him to take the time he needed, to feel what he needed to feel… but she could sense it wasn’t the time. Liam looked up to the sky for a moment, smiling to himself. “But I spoke with Drake this morning. I needed him to know this doesn’t change things between us. I am happy for him.”

With that, he looked back to her. “And you. I wanted you to hear it again. You didn’t need it, but you have my blessing. You always did, but…” he gave her an adorable shrug. “I needed you to hear it again. After I had some time to process.”

Brianna pulled him into a tight hug. He exhaled sharply, caught off guard, but returned it without much hesitation. “Thank you, Liam.”

She pulled away, unable to stop herself from smiling up at him. His friendship with Drake was something she’d never wanted to ruin, and it made her heart soar to hear him say that he was okay with it. When she turned him down, it had been such a shock to him. Brianna had to admit she was thankful he told her this, after he’d had a chance to process things a bit more. Things would still be awkward between them at times, and she knew that, but she couldn’t ask for more than he was giving her now.

“Thank you. For making him so happy.” Liam gave her a long look, one filled with emotion she couldn’t decipher. “He deserves someone like you.”

Brianna nodded once, breaking eye contact. There was something too serious about they way he was speaking, the glint in his eyes. Liam seemed to sense that he’d overstepped, however briefly, as he moved away from her. “Well, we should get back before we’re missed.”

“I literally have no idea where we are,” she admitted. Liam’s laughter rang through the night, and he nodded.

“This place takes the ‘maze’ part of its title much more seriously than most hedge mazes do, but never fear. I’ll get us back to civilization.” Liam started down the path, but he dwindled to a stop after a few steps. He turned back to her, a gentle smile pulling at his lips. “Thank you for joining me, Brianna. It meant a great deal to share this place with you… and to tell you what I needed to get off my chest.”

Brianna’s heart squeezed. The love she had for this man was unreal. Without a doubt, she knew he’d find the love of his life. He was so easy to love, and while she didn’t regret a single thing about choosing Drake, she did know a life with him would have been beautiful. Falling in love with him had been a journey, and while her love for Drake was deeper than anything she’d ever known, Liam would always have a spot in her heart.

“It means a lot that you wanted to share it with me.”

She meant it, too. It took a lot of courage for Liam to talk with her like he was, to try and work through his own feelings so that he could support his best friend. Brianna loved that about him, and she let herself slip into admiration for him as he led them out of the maze. As they moved closer to the palace, she could her the laughter and the music of the Homecoming Ball growing clearer.

* * *

Soon, they were back at the ball, enveloped in the golden glow of the event. Liam handed Brianna a glass of champagne, and they clinked glasses, eyeing each other warmly. Before they’d had a chance to sip at the bubbly drinks, Hana and Maxwell approached them eagerly.

“Bree!” Maxwell’s voice was too loud, and she turned, her face creased in worry. “The fireworks are about to start! Where have you been?”

Brianna’s laughter melted into relief. For a second, his tone had set her on edge. “Waiting for you to find me, of course.”

“Consider yourself found. We have to go.” Maxwell looped his arm through hers, giving her a tug toward the palace entrance.

Hana smiled at him, like the mother of a proud child. “The best view is on the lawn outside. Drake’s holding a spot for us.”

“Putting his usual ‘standing around at parties’ bit to good use,” Brianna noted wryly.

Liam set his glass of champagne down at looked at his friends with an eager smile. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

“All of you!” Maxwell insisted, pulling at Brianna’s arm. They moved onto the front lawn of the palace, Liam and Hana following them. The night air was surprisingly calm, despite the groups of nobles milling around across the lawn, eager to see the fireworks. Near the fountain, Drake was holding a spot for them. Savannah was there with Bartie on her hip, and Bertrand was standing with them, looking awkward.

“I held our spot… with a few additions,” Drake noted, reaching out and tickling Bartie’s stomach. The baby cooed, and Savannah pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I hope you don’t mind us joining,” she said, and Brianna waved her hand dismissively.

“Not at all. Everyone should be here.”

“The whole family,” Maxwell insisted, slinging his arm around his brother’s shoulders, “uncles included.”

Drake rolled his eyes, but Brianna could see the corner of his lip twitched. “Yeah, yeah. Touching family things. Let’s not make a big deal out of it.”

“Lady Brianna, if I may have a moment of your time?” Bertrand asked, motioning for Maxwell to follow them. They moved closer to the fountain, and she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

Bertrand took in a deep breath, his eyes on the grassy lawn. He looked up, meeting her eyes eventually. “Brianna… there’s something I want to say to you. By now you well know that… that I didn’t always believe in you. In your ability to represent House Beaumont in our time of need. But you have proven me wrong time and time again, and well…” His face broke into a smile. “I’m proud of you. You have earned my utmost esteem, and I would venture to say that you are far more than an _honorary_ Beaumont.”

“I’m still a Beaumont, even though I have my own duchy?” Her voice was curious, and she was eyeing him in disbelief.

Maxwell pulled her in for a tight hug. “You’ll always be a Beaumont to us!”

“Unquestionably,” Bertrand agreed with an unusually large smile.

Brianna raised her arm, motioning for Bertrand to join her and Maxwell. “Come on! This calls for a group hug.”

“Hell yeah! Bring it in, bro.”

Bertrand’s chuckle was dry. “Remind me to never express genuine emotion to you people again.”

“Too late.” Brianna nudged her chin, inviting him in. “Get in here.”

Maxwell wrapped his arms around the both of them enthusiastically, and Bertrand endured the affection in silence. When he released them, Bertrand’s face was still holding the lingering traces of a smile.

“That was nice,” Maxwell said. “We should do it more often.”

Bertrand shook his head playfully. “Now, I’m going to go find somewhere to sit…” His gaze drifted to where Savannah was resting on the grass. Bartie was cuddled in her lap, his chubby hands reaching for Savannah’s hair.

“Go on, Bertrand… sit with them!” Maxwell pushed Bertrand closer, making him stumble.

Bertrand looked back to them with a grimace. “I’ll… find my own place. Best not to push things too quickly.” With a stern look, he lowered his voice. “_Don’t_ be late for Liam’s speech after the show.”

Brianna and Maxwell exchanged a look as Bertrand strode off, hiding their laughter. Once the urge to laugh had passed, Brianna looked to Savannah again and frowned. “So… this whole Bertrand-Savannah thing?”

“Yeah, we’ve got to fix that. He needs _so_ much help.”

A herald stepped out of the palace and announced a countdown to the show. Maxwell’s face scrunched, and he gasped dramatically. “T-minus sixty seconds until the show! Let’s get back to the others. This is gonna be great!”

Together they hurried over to their friends, who had spread out a blanket and settled onto the grass. Drake was sitting, leaned back and resting on his palms as his face searched the star-spattered sky. She settled next to him, tucking close to his warmth.

“Welcome to the show, Richardson,” he mumbled against her ear. She wasn’t sure if it was his voice or the night air that sent a rippling shiver across her skin. The fireworks started, whizzing and exploding every few seconds and lighting the sky in a dazzling display of colour and patterns.

“I hope you don’t mind the company,” Brianna murmured.

“At this point, I’m bound to be surrounded by somebody. I’m lucky it’s you.”

“I’m honoured. How far you’ve come from Liam as your only friend,” she teased.

Drake’s chuckle rumbled in his chest. “It’s disgusting and I blame you for everything.”

“You blame me?” she repeated, leaning in. “In that case… you’re welcome, and I owe you some alone time.”

“As long as it’s alone time with you…”

“Lucky for you, Walker, that’s exactly what I had in mind.”

“This is… nice. Being home. Being here. With you.” Drake looked at her, his smile spreading. She couldn’t stop herself from grinning back at him. In the sky, a firework exploded, followed by several smaller ones that streaked across the sky,

“Yeah.” Brianna rested her head against his shoulder, and his lips brushed the top of her head. “It took us long enough to get here.”

“Heh. You can say that again.” Drake tilted his head against hers, breathing in the fruity scent of her shampoo. “Thanks for not giving up on me, Richardson.”

“Likewise.”

For a moment, they enjoyed each other’s company, cuddling underneath the vast night sky. A firework of shimmering purple and silver exploded in front of them, the smoky lights trailing down the velvet sky. Brianna finally spoke again, her voice soft so only they could hear. “Now that this is really happening, I wanted to ask… what comes next for us?”

Drake contemplated this for a moment, the gold of the fireworks reflected in his eyes. Brianna had pulled away slightly from him to look at his expression, but she turned her attention back to the sky.

“I’ll be honest, I’ve never been much for big future plans. Most of the time I just try to roll with whatever life throws at me.”

She couldn’t deny she’d been in a similar position to him. After all, before she’d come to Cordonia, she felt the same way. Still, she wanted to push him a little more. “You’ve never thought about where you want to be in a couple of years? Buying yourself a cabin in the wilderness, or, I don’t know… getting married? Kids?”

Drake’s hand drifted, tapping his leg a few times. It was a weird gesture, and her eyes followed where he was patting… was it his pocket? Before she could linger, he was speaking again. “I can’t say I’ve thought about it much since that conversation in New York. All I know is that whatever happens, I want to be here with you. I don’t know… if that means the wilderness, marriage, kids. What I do know is that I want you. After everything you’ve been through… I want to do this right, Richardson.”

“Does that mean more sneaking off to the bedroom?”

Drake turned to her, and the lingering look he gave her brought heat to her cheeks. Finally, he spoke, a rumbling noise. “If I thought we could get away with it, I’d take you back there right now.”

“There will be other parties to sneak off from,” she promised, kissing him as the fireworks lit up the sky.

“I’m counting on it,” he whispered against her lips.

Brianna smiled then. “Seriously, though. Are we going to at least go on real dates?”

“…I’ll see what I can muster up.” Drake laughed lowly. “Though I can’t promise dating me won’t involve whisky.”

Brianna chuckled too. “I wouldn’t ask you to change your stripes.”

He paused, his expression softening as he studied her face carefully. “You’re more than I ever could’ve hoped for. I just want you to know that I won’t take a moment of this… of _us_… for granted.”  
  


“Me either.”

They kissed again, long and slow, before the herald announced the big finale. The crowd began counting down, and Brianna looked up to the sky, feeling Drake’s gaze stay on her face for a beat, before his gaze followed hers. The sky exploded, bursting in glorious gold, silver, red, blue, pink, purple—every colour imaginable, all painting a stunning portrait against the inky night. Brianna pulled Drake in by the shirt, locking his lips against hers. Surprised, but eager, her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back passionately. They drew away, and she blinked away the tears in her eyes.

_This is everything._

Brianna smiled at him, and he had a goofy grin on his face. “Brianna…”

_Tell him_.

She opened her mouth, his name on her lips. She needed him to hear it. Although he’d felt it in her every touch, in the way she looked at him… she needed to tell him. He seemed like he wanted to tell her the same thing. Drake leaned closer to her, “I…”

And then words failed them again, their lips meeting in a beautiful kiss. A cacophony of fireworks lit up the sky in a kaleidoscope. Burst after burst exploded overhead, until it fell silent, leaving a nebula of smoke in the air, and their words, unspoken. Brianna looked to him, the man she loved, and smiled. There would be time to tell him how she felt, to _show_ him how there wasn’t anyone else she could ever think of being with. It was Drake.

For now, she was more than content. Drake helped her up and they made their way to their friends again. Maxwell was staring at the sky, awe-struck, and mumbling to himself. When he saw Brianna approach, he looked over his shoulder at her with a grin.

“That was everything I hoped for. We should do this _every_ night,” he declared.

Hana’s eyes were wide as she looked to Maxwell incredulously. “I don’t think I can handle every night.”

“Bartie could barely handle tonight,” Savannah agreed, bouncing the toddler on her hip as he buried his face in her dress.

Maxwell narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Bartie. “He looks fine. He has that old Beaumont endurance in him.”

Breaking up the conversation, Liam clapped his hand together. “We should prepare for the final speech to honor Brianna tonight.”

“I almost forgot how this ball goes on forever,” Drake sighed under his breath. Although she’d never vocalize it, she had to admit he had a point. It was dragging into late evening and the end of the ball was only just now on the horizon.

Savannah patted his shoulder in mock sympathy. “Same old Drake. Come on, let’s find some fancy food to disparage.”

Together they moved inside, and Brianna squeezed Drake’s hand quickly, shooting him a reassuring smile. His lips twitched, and she felt satisfied to have at least gotten that from him. They headed into the ballroom this time, and Liam was quick to depart so he could prepare his toast. The crowd was thickening, and Brianna squeezed near the front of the room with her friends.

“Looks like we arrived just in time,” she noted.

Drake caught her eye, a sparkle in his dark gaze. “Worried they’d start without you?”

“We could never start without the lady of the hour!” Hana insisted, missing Drake’s dry humour.

Maxwell tapped Brianna on the shoulder. “Liam will signal you to come up when it’s time."

“Easy,” she responded.

“Don’t trip.”

“Less easy.”

“Kidding, Bree. I’d say make us proud, but we couldn’t be more proud of you.” His eyes were bright as he searched her face, a rare moment of seriousness in their friendship.

Brianna nodded, feeling warm from the inside out. “And to think, Drake was so worried about me when I arrived in Cordonia.”

“If anyone was going to prove me wrong about this place not being a fairy tale of happily ever afters…” Drake looked down, resting his hand on the small of her back. The way he looked at her then made her feel like he was squeezing the air out of her lungs. Adoration and awe were etched into every inch of his features. “I’m glad it was you.”

“Marshmallow,” she told him, her voice low. They exchanged looks for a beat, until Drake spoke again.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Richardson? You can’t toast without a drink.”

“Oh, right.”

Drake turned, grabbing a flute of champagne off a nearby waiter’s tray. “Here.” As he handed the glass to her, the chime of silver on glass drew her attention to a stage on the far side of the dance floor. The crowd looked to where Liam was standing, on the stage. The glow of the ballroom seemed to illuminate him, and he looked every bit of Cordonia’s king in that moment. His hair was golden in the light, parted and perfectly groomed. His eyes, so blue they seemed unreal, scanned over the crowd lovingly as his smile showcased his perfect teeth. He looked like a portrait, a true royal.

“Before the evening draws to a close, I want to take the opportunity to thank you all for coming together to celebrate our return… and to celebrate our new _Duchess_ Brianna of House Richardson.” Liam’s eyes met hers in the crowd, and his expression grew tender. “She has shown true strength in the face of adversity, a trait which we born Cordonians know well. Revitalizing the old houses of Cordonia is just one of the ways in which I plan to reinvest in our beautiful country.”

Liam’s face was proud as he raised his glass. “Please join me in raising a glass once more to her… to Duchess Brianna… the newest member of the Cordonian nobility!”

Applause broke out all around her, and Brianna felt… everything.

It was like all of the years of her struggles with Hunter just… melted away. Of course, it’d never be that simple, but right now, that’s how it felt. For so long she’d changed herself, piece by piece, to fit into a social structure that he wanted for her. She accepted the measly scraps of love he gave her. She was lost, broken, and so unsure of herself, her life.

Now, as Liam extended a hand toward her and Drake gave her a supportive squeeze, as she started to move across the ballroom floor… she had it all. Brianna was in love with an amazing man. Her friends were here, loyal and proud She was _fucking_ royalty—not that it mattered to her, not really, not when she had the relationships she did now. But it just all felt so complete, and she felt so whole. Brianna was excited to move forward, to begin the next steps of her life. With Drake at her side, the support of her friends, and Liam to guide her, she felt unstoppable.

Everything went black. As quickly as those positive feelings flooded her, they leeched out. The lights had gone out, she realized, and an explosive popping sound tore through the room, shaking the air. Before anyone could react, another noise came. The crowd was instantly nervous, chattering.

“What was that?”

“More fireworks?”

“I’m scared—”

“Not fireworks!” A voice bellowed. Justin?

“Gunshots! Run!”

Panic slithered in Brianna, cold and slick, rooting her to the spot. In the dark, she somehow felt exposed. Perhaps because it was all she could do to stand there, numbly, unsure if she should move. She’d stepped away from the crowd, toward Liam, and there was no one near her. Someone screamed, and that snapped what little restraint the crowd had. Screams filled the room, a terrifying sound, and the crowd started to surge, desperate to escape.

“Brianna! Get down! Now!” Drake’s voice was coming closer, and she crouched, unsure of what was happening.

“Now!” A distorted voice called out. “Take them out!”

Brianna felt her palms get sweaty, and she swallowed. Okay, game plan. She could try and crawl forward, to what she assumed would be the edge of the room. Would that help? Fuck, she had no idea. Suddenly the lights flickered back on.

Chaos. People were running around, screaming, shouting. She’d lost Hana and Maxwell, but somehow Drake had found his way next to her.

“King Liam! Get _down_!” Bastien hollered, his voice rough. Brianna blinked against the light, shocked to see Liam and his security team fighting off a dozen assassins. Her chest was tight, and she watched in horror as Liam ducked under a knife and one of his team threw an assassin over their shoulder. The assassins… they wore black outfits, helmets, bulletproof vests… this was highly organized, planned entirely.

Then Brianna turned, her feet stumbling. And a gun was aimed right at her, a faceless assassin pointing it at her head. Brianna shook her head, a hoarse protest scraping her throat. “No, please…”

“Brianna!”

Liam was calling from across the room, but it was too late.

The assassin’s head tilted for a moment, as if they were analyzing Brianna, before they pulled the trigger.

“No!”

The sound was guttural, like it had been ripped from some deep place. Brianna’s brain was sluggish. It hadn’t come from her… it was _Drake_. He jumped in front of her, putting his body between her and the bullet.

He was shot.

He was colliding with her, sending her toppling to the ground as he hit the floor. There was a noise, an awful, groaning sound, and Drake rolled to his side. Brianna was winded, scrambling from under him. Her mind was racing.

Someone tackled the assassin to the floor. Bastien?

She looked to Drake. His chest was heaving. Sweat beaded on his brow. Drake had grabbed his shoulder instinctively, and when he pulled away, his hand was shiny and wet with blood. Brianna touched the dark stain on his shirt that was spreading, like she didn’t believe what she was seeing. He was bleeding. Drake looked at her, the colour drained from his face.

Her mind skittered, as if her thoughts were on ice. It was a sick mantra.

He was bleeding.

He was bleeding.

_He was bleeding._

“Drake…” Brianna moved, her fingers hot with his blood as she shifted, pushing her hands to his wound. To stop the blood. Fuck, there was _so much_ blood. “Drake!”

And still, more blood.

Brianna leaned over him, sobbing. “Drake!”

Blood stained her dress, stained his clothes, stained her memories. Sometime, he’d closed his eyes, his face scrunched in pain. Now, his eyes fluttered open, taking her in. Those beautiful, depthless dark eyes.

She’d never told him she loved him, and now he was bleeding, all over her hands, his eyes searching hers. Brianna’s eyes were shining with unshed tears, and she’d never seen Drake look at her like he was now. She’d never seen anyone look at her like he was just now.

All the words they’d never said.

All the things they’d took too long to do.

All the ways they told each other this, staring in that moment.

A moment she wished could last forever, frozen and suspended in time.

A moment where things weren’t over.

Not yet.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, seriously, from the bottom of my heart! I have loved writing this fic and imagining all the extra things that could happen between our beloved characters, especially MC. I hope you enjoyed reading. <3


End file.
